Boot Camp
by Aryam McAllyster
Summary: Tradução autorizada. UA, 1x2, 3 e 4. Quatro garotos no sistema de justiça juvenil recebem uma última chance de melhorar seu futuro. O campo de treinamento irá ajuda-los ou acabar com eles? E poderão aprender a ser um time?
1. Resenha

**Boot Camp**

_De: Snowdragonct_

_Tradução: Aryam_

_**Retratação:**__ Não possuo nenhuma parte de Gundam Wing ou os personagens, que pena. Isso é para diversão... sem lucro envolvido. _

_**Avisos:**__ Universo Alternativo (mais ou menos), yaoi, xingamentos (muitos), algum OOC –out of character: personalidades um pouco diferentes do original- (provavelmente), alguma violência, referências a SNC –sexo não consensual- (especialmente em capítulos futuros). Os primeiros capítulos serão teasers (!)._

_**Casais:**__ 1+2, 3+4 (para começar)_

_**Classificação**__: +17 anos, original em inglês, drama/aventura, 65 capítulos, completa. Essa fic recebeu cerca de 1520 comentários no site do ffnet e tem uma continuação: "The Academy"._

_**Sumário da autora**__: Quatro garotos no sistema de justiça juvenil recebem uma última chance de melhorar seu futuro. O campo de treinamento irá ajuda-los ou acabar com eles? E poderão aprender a ser um time?_

_**Nota da autora:**__ Essa é a primeira vez que tomo coragem para postar uma história... espero que não seja muito parecida com as dos outros (não vi uma igual a esta). Críticas justas e gentilmente enviadas serão grandemente apreciadas... por favor, não me destruam muito? Hum, e a antiga frase "não gosta, não leia" é verdadeira. Oh, e é ficção e eu não tenho diploma de direito, portanto com certeza haverá imperfeições... podemos apenas fingir, por favor?Desde já, obrigada._

_**Sumário da tradutora**__: Duo, Quatre, Trowa e Heero, menores de idade e cada um condenado por crimes que pode mandá-los para a cadeia junto com bandidos de verdade, entram num programa de reabilitação da Fundação Peacecraft dando-lhes uma chance impossível de ser desperdiçada na situação em que estão. Presos em um campo de treinamento com guardas, instrutores linha dura, um diretor desacreditado, companheiros mal encarados e Wufei como capitão encarregado do programa, terão de aprender a trabalhar em equipe para ganhar a competição e se tornarem mais do que apenas criminosos, quem sabe até seguir carreira militar. Os relacionamentos entre eles não poderiam começar mais complicados. Suas vidas estão prestes a se tornar um inferno, mas quem sabe possam tirar algum proveito disso tudo._

_**Nota da tradutora:**__Tradução autorizada__. Espero que gostem dessa fic. Eu me apaixonei em como os personagens (apesar do aviso de 'out of character') são bem retratados e humanizados, o enredo dela é de dar inveja em qualquer roteirista com intrigas, acontecimentos e reviravoltas de tirar o fôlego. Uma das melhores que já li. Esse é o primeiro trabalho postado dessa autora e ela tem mais 5 fics atualmente, igualmente ótimas. Por favor, comentários!_

**Aryam: maymacallyster(**arroba**)yahoo(**ponto**)com(**ponto**)br**

**Snowdragonct: megarobs(**arroba**)cox(**ponto**)net**


	2. Prólogo

**Boot Camp**

_Por: Snowdragonct_

_Tradutora autorizada: Aryam_

_**Campo de Treinamento **_

**Prólogo**

_Primeira pessoa: Duo_

Meu Deus.

Não acredito que estou sentado nessa droga de ônibus sendo levado a quilômetros no meio da maior floresta deserta desse maldito planeta. É, bem surreal.

Ou melhor, não estou surpreso de estar nesse ônibus em particular. Fui, afinal, pego pela terceira vez invadindo e roubando peças novas de computadores. Atenção para a palavra 'terceira'. Isso quer dizer que, apesar do fato de eu ter apenas dezessete anos, estava a caminho da prisão (cadeia de verdade, não o reformatório) se não fosse a Iniciativa Peacecraft.

E sinceramente, tenho que ficar de joelhos e beijar os pés dos diretores da Fundação Peacecraft, pois verdade seja dita, a prisão seria o meu fim.

Como disse, tenho dezessete... nada mais que um garoto magrelo... e pra ficar pior, sou meio que – bem – bonito, para um rapaz, e tenho um longo (estou falando de longo até a bunda) cabelo castanho que uso em uma trança. Certo, antes de me dizer que estou provocando, tem uma razão bem triste e sentimental para a cabeleira e não vou nem tocar no assunto. Mas resumindo: não vou cortar. E se me mandarem para a prisão com ele... com todos aqueles caras durões e gangues... Tenho certeza de que a trança acabaria dependurada na parede de algum presidiário como algum tipo de troféu doentio.

Então, considere-me grato pela Iniciativa Peacecraft. É a última chance da lei para ofensores juvenis repetentes como eu. Antes de nos mandarem para o sistema malvado da cadeia, resolveram fazer um último esforço desesperado de reabilitação de incorrigíveis.

Por isso estou aqui, neste ônibus, indo para o Acampamento Peacecraft. É uma base militar construída no meio da floresta. Cercada por alguns milhões de acres de árvores, montanhas e lagos, é um acampamento de férias do Inferno.

Na verdade, 'campo de treinamento' seria um termo mais apropriado, uma vez que é assim que o programa funciona. Pelo menos foi o que me explicou o advogado de defesa público, seria como um quartel misturado com prisão.

Confuso? Eu estou. Mas entendi por cima. Os internos passarão por treinos físicos, salas de aula e o que chamam de trabalho de 'campo'. Se isso significa catar lixo de acostamento de estrada, eu 'to fora daqui! Mas o objetivo é educar a nós, jovens repreensíveis para nos tornar membros potencialmente produtivos para a sociedade.

Ou criminais mais espertos... heh, heh.

E aqueles que conseguirem e receberem uma recomendação podem ser convidados a freqüentar a Academia da Subdivisão de Móbile Suits. Daí em diante, a entrada na Subdivisão seria garantida, uma organização semi-oficial mantedora da paz designada para prevenir rebeldes de começar uma guerra civil. Conhecida como o grupo de elite nesse meio, procuram por carne nova (mas pelo amor de Deus, jovens do reformatório?) em lugares estranhos... Querem pensadores livres e inovadores mais do que apenas zumbis descerebrados. E por alguma razão insana, acreditam poder encontrar essas qualidades em nós.

Vai entender.

Assim sendo, farei parte do primeiro grupo a tentar esse importante programa de reabilitação. Por mais engraçado que possa soar, meu advogado conseguiu me colocar nessa... Acho que tem a ver com um teste bobo de aptidão que fiz na prisão juvenil.

Quando me foi oferecido escapar de estupradores e brutamontes em uma cadeia de adultos e passar alguns meses num jardim selvagem com rapazes da minha idade correndo pistas de obstáculos e coçando por causa de heras venenosas, escolhi o óbvio. Mas quanto mais esse ônibus me leva para o meio do nada, menos essa escolha parece tentadora.

Não gosto muito de ficar na natureza.

Caramba, cresci na colônia L2, nunca nem sequer vi uma árvore de verdade até ser adolescente.

Entendo porque escolheram esse lugar.

Meus conhecimentos toscos de escapar e misturar entre as pessoas se desfazem a cada metro pelo qual nos dirigimos para longe da civilização.

Ao sairmos da estrada pavimentada (note, eu enfatizo 'fora da estrada pavimentada') sabia que fugir seria inútil. Morreria de fome ou seria devorado por quaisquer criaturas vivendo e sobrevivendo nessa terra-de-ninguém em apenas um dia.

Que coisa deprimente.

Tudo bem, estamos em uma estrada coberta de cascalhos agora... e o sacolejo quase me fez bater no teto várias vezes. Não tem alguma regra sobre 'castigo cruel e incomum' para encarcerados?

Quem me dera poder dormir. Consegui apenas nas primeiras seis horas de viagem. Contudo, após termos passado pelos últimos vestígios de civilização e a vastidão selvagem começou a se aproximar, não dormiria nem se minha vida dependesse disso.

Esperto, Maxwell, esperto. Não conseguiu se conter depois das duas primeiras condenações, não é?

Aw, falando sério, isso é apenas uma tática de retardamento. Claro, vou seguir as regras do jogo e tentar sobreviver esse 'acampamento na mata', mas e depois? Na melhor das hipóteses, consideram-me educado e reformado e me libertam... e já que não minto, tenho de admitir, vou direto voltar a hackear em qualquer sistema de computador que conseguir.

Sim, eu vou.

E novamente vou usar as informações que conseguir para encontrar lugares perfeitos para invadir... sem dúvida eventualmente vou dar algum deslize e os policiais vão aparecer... e vou resistir e serei preso novamente, provavelmente sendo acusado de agressão outra vez... e lá estarei eu, no grande e malvado sistema da prisão que quero tanto evitar.

É mais ou menos como vejo meu futuro. O que mais posso fazer? Nas favelas de L2 não há muitas ocupações legais e eu sou um rato de rua.

Não tem como mudar.

Olho em volta para os outros caras do busão.

Têm uns quarenta.

Com um rápido olhar, identifico quem são os 'predadores'... e quem serão as 'presas'. Sinceramente, eu geralmente entro na categoria de 'presa' até alguém testar a teoria e acabar sangrando.

Sou bem mais forte do que pareço, fisicamente... e mais maduro do que ajo, mentalmente. Quero dizer, sou sociável, conversador e inconveniente como o diabo, com os guardas, cárceres e prisioneiros companheiros. Mostro-me como frágil e tolo. E é muito deliberado de minha parte. Se acreditarem que sou inofensivo, terei a vantagem em qualquer briga. Se eu fosse uns quinze centímetros maior e uns quarenta e cinco quilos mais pesado, nem teria medo da cadeia.

Mas não sou, então tenho.

Como disse antes, não teria a menor chance.

Falando de 'presa', tem um belo rapaz loiro dois assentos na minha frente, encarando a janela com olhos azuis emocionados. Ele será um alvo desde o início. Mas não é problema meu, né? Deixo meus olhos vagarem por ele um pouco mais...

Acho que é uma boa hora para mencionar minha, er, orientação sexual.

Gosto de rapazes.

Porém, deixe-me intervir aqui que isso não me faz ansioso para ser jogado em uma prisão da pesada. Definitivamente os presidiários não fazem meu tipo.

E ninguém quer ser forçado... nunca.

Voltando para o bem apessoado loiro. Tem algo tão puro e inocente nele que nem ao menos o considero como um interesse romântico em potencial. Ele nota meu olhar e o retribui com um sorriso fraco, sem dúvida ressegurado pela minha própria aparência inocente.

Imbecil.

Ainda assim, sorrio de volta, sentindo uma pontada estranha de pena pelo garoto de jeito gentil. Ele deve ser mais novo do que eu, talvez por um ou dois anos. Pensei que ninguém abaixo de quinze fosse aceito no programa, mas agora não tenho certeza. Daria a ele uns treze ou quatorze... com um rosto clássico de bebê... mas posso estar errado. E não posso evitar de notar que os dois rapazes com ele não estão o incomodando de modo algum.

Por que será?

Estudo-o por alguns minutos, tentando não ser muito óbvio. Ou ele é muito mais durão do que parece (o que posso me identificar) ou ele tem um protetor... um amigo ou alguém que garante seu bem estar. Acho que vai precisar dos dois para onde estamos indo... esse campo de treinamento.

E bem quando decidi que meus dentes estavam se soltando por causa da viagem no veículo balançante, chegamos ao Campo em Lugar Nenhum.

_Continua..._

_Dê uma injeção de ânimo na tradutora: comentário! Não vão se arrepender e não custa nada!_


	3. 01 Chegada e Orientação

**Boot Camp**

_Por: Snowdragonct_

_Tradutora autorizada: Aryam_

_Campo de Treinamento _

**Capítulo Um: Chegada e Orientação**

Terceira pessoa

O ônibus parou na frente de um portão fechado e Duo Maxwell se recostou na janela para olhar melhor o que seria sua casa num futuro próximo. O sinal na entrada dizia: "Acampamento Peacecraft" miseravelmente pintado por cima de "SMS Campo Rockledge". Cercas altas formadas por elo de correntes terminadas com arames farpados cercavam o perímetro, o jovem balançou a cabeça com melancolia. _Não deu muito certo o visual de "colônia de férias" que estavam tentando._ Riu consigo mesmo, afundando em seu assento.

O loiro à algumas cadeiras na sua frente endireitou-se atento, olhos se arregalando ao ver os guardas nas torres e unidades de patrulha caninas.

Duo sorriu maliciosamente. _É, loirinho, prepare-se para acordar pra real_. Balançou a cabeça, perguntando-se vagamente o que aquele garoto de aparência angelical teria feito para acabar num ônibus para o Inferno com um bando de perdedores. Deveria ser um engano.

O portão se abriu e o veículo adentrou uma área delimitada por grades. O motorista desligou o motor e esperou os guardas entrarem.

"É isso aí, seus trombadinhas" disse o homem corpulento de uniforme. "Sou o Sargento Troy e estou encarregado de mostrar a vocês nojentinhos o Acampamento Peacecraft. É assim que vamos proceder. Quando eu ler seus nomes, cada um vai para a frente do ônibus e formar uma fila por ordem de chamada. Continuaremos a pé para o centro de orientação. Lá vão nos fazer um strip para serem revistados como já devem estar acostumados e farão um exame médico, receberão um uniforme, serão designados a seus alojamentos e colocarão a tornozeleira de identificação. Haverá o mínimo de conversa na fila. Se tiver alguma dúvida, levante a mão como um menininho educado e um de nós pode até se condescender a responder... o quê?"

Duo, incapaz de resistir a tentação, levantara a mão. "Hum, sim, senhor... só uma pergunta rápida. Como um babaca como você aprendeu a palavra 'condescender'?"

Risadas nervosas encheram o pequeno veículo e a expressão do guarda se fechou. "Então já temos um engraçadinho?" ele olhou para a prancheta. "Tem um nome, espertalhão?"

"Maxwell."

"Ah, sim... Duo Maxwell." Olhou para o rapaz de modo ameaçador. "Mais uma palavra dessa boca grande e serei voluntário para revistá-lo quando estiver nu."

Os olhos de Duo se arregalaram e tapou a boca com a mão.

"Entendeu?"

Duo assentiu com a cabeça, mostrando um sorriso cínico mesmo baixando a bola para evitar a ameaça nada agradável.

"Certo então. Já que não temos mais interrupções, vamos logo com a fila... Ártemis... Barton... Brown..."

Duo ficou atento quando o segudo jovem esbarrou em seu ombro ao passar. O garoto alto e magro tinha cabelo castanho-avermelhado pendendo de um lado do rosto e impressiontes olhos verdes. Ele tinha um leve sorriso conspiratório e assentiu quase imperceptivelmente para Duo, subtamente elogiando sua piada.

O rapaz com trança sorriu de volta. _Ah, um parceiro encrenqueiro. Talvez ele possa ser alistado para aquele plano mal feito de fuga. Será que ele sabe alguma coisa sobre sobreviver na natureza?_

"Maxwell... Norton... Parson... Pritchard..."

Duo se levantou e se espreguiçou, jogou a trança por cima do ombro e andou com passos firmes até a fila. Mesmo genuinamente temendo a prisão, já era bem familiar com o reformatório e sabia poder aguentar quase qualquer coisa que os rapazes de sua idade fizessem. Ele tropicou quando alguém puxou sua trança por trás enquanto passava e virou-se para lançar um olhar severo para o ruivo de ombros largos observando-o de soslaio. Duo se incinou para o ofensor, olhos índigo acesos em perigo. "Toque a trança de novo e morra" sussurrou suavemente, deixando o outro ver a genuina malícia no fundo de seus olhos.

O ruivo parou de rir e sua mandíbula ficou frouxa. Ele automaticamente assumira que o cabelo longo significava uma natureza efeminada para combinar com a beleza exterior e viu instantaneamente como se enganara. Havia um brilho nos olhos índigo que fazia o rapaz de trança parecer um pouco insano. E de repente o outro soube que Duo era capaz de cumprir sua ameaça. "Você não está brincando, está?"

Duo negou lentamente. "O último que achou que eu estava ainda está recuperando os ossos quebrados, gorducho". Deixou um olhar arrogante vasculhar o tenso rapaz dos pés a cabeça. "Estamos entendidos?"

"Uh, sim" murmurou o rapaz troncudo, de cabeça baixa estudando o chão.

Duo se virou lentamente, quase preguiçosamente e ocupou seu lugar na fila. O guarda lhe lançou um olhar meio suspeito, tendo visto, porém não ouvido a conversa no fundo do ônibus. Logo descera os degraus e a espassada fila de adolescentes cansados e enfadados fez seu caminho para o centro de apresentação. Lá, como prometido, foram conduzidos individualmente atrás de telas dificilmente adequadas para se despirem e serem revistados. E quando terminado, entraram, um de cada vez, na sala de exame físico.

Obviamente, após oito horas engaiolado em um ônibus, Duo estava muito baqueado para simplesmente ir com a maré. Ele tinha que badernar assim que tivesse oportunidade. E quando o exame estava quase no fim, ele o fez.

"Olha, eu juro, não preciso de vacina!" insistiu enquanto o doutor preparava a seringa. "Tipo, na real, eles não mandaram meus registros de L2 pra cá? Tomei todas que precisava lá."

"É procedimento padrão, criança" insistiu o médico perturbado. "Não importa o que fez antes. Vai tê-las aqui."

"Odeio agulhas!"

"Então feche os olhos."

"E se você fechar os seus?"

"Que gracinha."

"Oras, obrigado" Duo disse, piscando docemente para o homem de cabelos acinzentados. "Você não é de todo o ruim. Mas não podemos pular a maldita vacina?"

"Se eu tiver que chamar um guarda aqui, não vai gostar do resultado."

Duo lançou seu pior olhar para o homem. "Então tá. Faça do seu jeito. Mas não ache que meu advogado não vai ouvir sobre isso!" Ele virou o rosto e esticou o braço, mal sentindo a picada.

"Pronto. Acabou."

"Sério? Foi só isso?" Duo perguntou, piscando surpreso. Deu ao doutor um sorriso charmoso. "Você é bom!" sorriu.

"Dá o fora daqui e vou considerar uma benção."

Duo carregou um sorriso satisfeito ao pegar o uniforme que ganhara e vestiu-se rapidamente antes de sair da sala, indo para o próximo estágio da orientação... a tornozeleira.

Quando entrou no pequeno cômodo em frente a sala de exame, havia uma mesa com um guarda entediado flanquado por outros dois.

"Nome?"

"Uh... Maxwell."

"Sim... prisioneiro DM02..."

Um guarda se adiantou segurando um pequeno aparelho eletrônico. "Me dê seu tornozelo esquerdo, menino."

Duo o olhou cautelosamente. "Hei, eu nem te conheço, fanfarrão. Não vai nem relar no meu tornozelo."

"Certo. Hei, Johnson, pega o marca-gado!" O guarda escondeu um sorriso olhando para o parceiro.

"Whoa. Isso tem que violar os direitos civis... só pode!" Duo reclamou.

"É, fala pro juiz. Ou pode me dar seu tornozelo."

Relutantemente levantou o pé na cadeira que o guarda indicou, permitindo que colocasse a fina argola de metal. Mas suspirou dramaticamente de qualquer modo. "Eu meio que esperava um piercing no umbigo ou algo mais, bem, sexy. Isso é tão brega."

"Por que sempre pego os palhaços?" lamentou o guarda, endireitando-se e balançando a cabeça.

"Também te amo" Duo sorriu de volta, dirigindo-se à mesa onde lhe foi entrege um cartão dizendo onde era seu alojamento. Tinha uma chave pregada com fita adesiva. "O que isso abre?"

"Seu armário. Tem quatro em cada alojamento e o número da chave bate com o seu." O guarda ergueu de leve o olhar. "Um garoto inteligente como você deve encontrar sem problemas."

"Aplaudo sua fé em mim" foi a resposta ácida que deu, encaminhou-se para uma sala maior onde os outros estavam reunidos.

Outro colega de uniforme da ASMS (Academia da Subdivisão de Mobile Suits) estava próximo à porta, alinhando os rapazes que chegavam. Em seguida, sem nenhuma ordem em particular, foram arrebanhandos para o pátil sujo e organizados em duas fileiras, onde foram instruídos a ficarem parados e de boca calada.

Duo se encontrou ao lado do loiro que notara antes. Do outro lado do loiro estava o garoto a quem Duo já considerava como um co-conspirador; o de olhos verdes que lhe dera um sorriso no ônibus. _É, esse lugar pode até dar certo afinal._

Então o diretor carcereiro saiu do prédio de administração e o rapaz de trança sentiu seu estômago afundar. Reconheceria o homem em qualquer lugar... os ombros largos e o andar arrogante... era Treize Kushrenada, anteriormente policial em L2 e agora, obviamente, administrador do lugar em que estava preso pelos próximos seis meses.

O diretor andou na frente dos garotos reunidos, queixo firme e olhos brilhando com malícia. "Vocês, montes de merda, sabem porque estão aqui... esta é a sua última chance de ficar fora da cadeia que mastiga e cospe cretinos como vocês. Então é melhor agarrarem essa chance com as duas mãos ou deixá-la escapar... a escolha é sua." Kushrenada sorriu consigo mesmo em suprema satisfação. Não concordava com a Iniciativa Peacecraft para reabilitar jovens ofensores e pretendia vê-la falhar. Esse 'programa piloto' seria o último se dependesse dele.

Seu olhar passeou pelos prisioneiros irritados e se semicerraram ao identificar um rosto familiar no fim da fila. "Ora, ora" sorriu malicioso, olhos faiscando com ódio. "Maxwell." Encontrara o rapaz uma vez antes, sendo o policial que o prendera pela primeira vez nas ruas de L2.

Os olhos índigo encontraram os dele e o viu ficar tenso e ranger os dentes com raiva. Aparentemente não esquecera o tratamento bruto que recebera e nem a acusação de resistir à prisão por ter lutado com a polícia.

O diretor passou lentamente pela fila até ficar cara a cara com o rapaz. "Duo Maxwell... Estou surpreso em vê-lo aqui."

Duo o fulminou com o olhar. "Achou que ficaria no reformatório?" perguntou sarcástico.

"Não, achei que estaria cumprindo pena agora" zombou o homem. Balançou a cabeça. "Este não é o seu lugar. Você não merece mais uma chance, seu marginal."

"Todo mundo merece mais uma chace" Duo rosnou de volta, ecoando a lição que aprendera do padre no orfanato católico.

O diretor riu. "É uma perda de tempo pra você" ele se adiantou, olhos estreitos. "Você vai dar o fora na primeira semana e vou ter muito prazer em assinar a ordem para te fazer ver o sol nascer quadrado." Seus olhos percorreram dos olhos profundos e expressivos para o rosto cheio em formato de coração, quase feminino, e a longra trança caída até quase o meio da coxa. "Vão gostar de você lá, bonitinho" tirou sarro.

Os olhos indigo se arregalaram e se estreitaram perigosamente. "Não pode ser pior do que viver nas ruas" falou quase em voz baixa, tentando soar como se não se importasse. Mas se importava. Mais do que deixaria transparecer, importava-se. E estava desesperado para ficar fora da cadeia por todas as razões que o diretor tinha citado.

"Pode sim" falou o administrados friamente. "Vou me assegurar disso." Ele virou e indicou a cerca, voltando suas instruções aos prisioneiros. "Como podem ver, temos o que há de melhor em segurança aqui... torres de guarda, cercas, cachorros..." Apontou para as pernas dos jovens. "E tornozeleiras com GPS. Nem pensem em escapar. Não vão."

Continuou a falar sobre as medidas de segurança e o que era esperado dos prisioneiros, mas Duo parara de escutar.

Sua atenção estava agora focada no loiro ao seu lado, quem o lançou um olhar simpático dos grandes olhos azuis. "Não se preocupe" murmurou de modo tranquilizador. "Aposto que vai se dar muito bem aqui."

Duo se virou para ele com descrença. O outro parecia jovem demais para sequer estar em um lugar como esse, com delinquentes juvenis, e ainda tentava animar um experiente rato de rua.

"Meu nome é Quatre" apresentou-se o loiro.

"Uh-huh." Pela primeira vez, Duo estava praticamente sem fala. Ele simplesmente não sabia o que dizer ante o otimisto no rosto do outro.

"De onde você é?"

Duo olhou distraidamente para o jovem e para frente onde o diretor ainda palestrava. "L2" falou baixinho. "E não o deixe nos ver conversando" avisou.

"Por quê?" Quatre quis saber.

"Primeiro" Duo sibiliou baixo "não se pode conversar em formação. Confie em mim; já quebrei essa regra várias vezes, então a conheço bem. E segundo, você não quer se associar comigo. Aquele maldito está no meu pé. Não vai querer estar por perto quando ele conseguir me derrubar."

"Maxwell!" ouviu-se o grito rígido e desafinado. Ele andou furiosamente até o adolescente de trança. "Começando bem, não é?" zombou. "-conversando na formação."

Quatre estava prestes a falar e assumir a culpa, quando sentiu o cotovelo de Duo esbarrar no seu em um claro aviso.

"É melhor do que ouvir sua matraca o dia todo sobre como já estamos ferrados" Duo retorquiu com audácia, encarando de igual para igual o olhar raivoso do homem.

O diretor sorriu. "Só por isso, pode me ajudar a demonstrar nossa última medida de segurança." Deu alguns passos para trás e gesticulou para o rapaz sair da linha. "Vá para a cerca."

Duo o olhou cautelosamente. "E se eu não for?"

"Você estará no ônibus para o espaço-porto esperando o transporte para a prisão de L2 antes do anoitecer."

Duo hesitou, então seus ombros cairam em derrota. Olhando de esguelha de modo suspeito para o diretor, adiantou-se tristemente para a cerca de metal. A cerca de três metros até a grade, sua tornozeleira soltou um alto som agudo e ele parou.

"Continue, rato de rua" gritou o administrador, sorrindo.

Duo o fulminou com o olhar mais uma vez, sabendo que o sorriso dele só significava coisas ruins. Suspirando e endireitando os ombros, continuou.

Distante por um metro e meio, ouviu um barulho e sentiu uma corrente de eletricidade que ia de seu tornozelo até a cabeça, percorrendo todo seu corpo em uma onda de dor antes de tombar no chão inconsciente.

"Como podem ver" o diretor falou calmamente "qualquer tentativa de se aproximar da cerca sem autorização prévia resultará em incapacitação imediata." Ele apertou um botão em uma pulseira, que era um controle, em seu pulso e gesticulou para dois guardas pegarem o garoto atordoado. Carregaram-no em direção a enfermaria.

Quatre ficou boquiaberto, olhos arregalados em horror. Era muito injusto! Sentiu uma aflição de culpa por sua tentativa de conversar custar tanto ao outro rapaz.

"O diretor teria o escolhido de qualquer maneira" soou a voz discreta de seu outro lado. Virou-se para ver um garoto de cabelos castanho-avermelhados com uma franja espessa cobrindo um olho. O outro olho era verde escuro.

Quatre conseguiu abrir um sorriso melancólico. "Por que diz isso?"

"Você os ouviu" ele deu de ombros. "O diretor estava no pé do Maxwell. Teria o escolhido de um jeito ou de outro."

"Eu sinto muito por ter dado a desculpa" Quatre murmurou, ainda desconsolado.

"Se não a tivesse, ele teria inventado alguma" insistiu o outro.

Quatre notou que quem lhe falava era mais alto alguns centímetros, esguio e gracioso. O loiro sorriu ainda fracamente. "Obrigado" deu de ombros, sem conseguir se consolar. "Sou Quatre."

"Trowa" respondeu, observando o diretor terminar de dar direções para os guardas carregando o rapaz inconsciente. "E quieto ou seremos os próximos."

Quatre virou-se para frente novamente, fitando fixamente o administrador para ter certeza onde ele estava todo o tempo. Claramente não era alguém para se brincar e era ainda mais óbvio de que podia ser bruto se provocado.

"Mais alguém com piadinhas?" perguntou Kushrenada, um olhar afiado inspecionando a formação. Um escárnio curvou seus lábios. "Como pensei" sorriu. "Bem, então, vocês fiquem em posição e vou passar o show para Capitão Chang da Academia da Subdivisão de Mobile Suits." Virou-se e se foi bruscamente. Em poucos segundos, um homem esbelto de cabelos negros usando uniforme saiu do prédio de administração e se aproximou.

"Boa tarde" os olhos negros percorreram o grupo, quase como se procurassem algo. "Eu sou capitão Chang. Sou o encarregado desse programa. Mesmo sabendo que vocês têm uma idéia do que está envolvido, vou explicar com mais detalhes." Ele começou a descrever o processo que seria aplicado para preencher os requerimentos da Iniciativa Peacecraft.

Eles seriam divididos em times de quatro. Haveria um time por barraca, cada um com um líder apontado pelo próprio capitão. Durante a estadia, teriam exercícios diários, aulas e treinamento. O melhor time automaticamente será oferecido um lugar na Academia, enquanto os outros com desempenhos menores podem ou não ter a vaga. Aqueles com performances insuficientes teriam pelo menos cumprido suas sentenças e seriam soltos em condicional.

O único modo de falhar era quebrar uma regra do acampamento ou cometer um crime enquanto no programa, sendo assim, o ofensor seria mandado para uma cadeia em qualquer que fosse sua colônia de origem. Lá, serviria a pena que deveria cumprir originalmente.

Quatre resolveu naquela hora não quebrar nenhuma regra e, apesar de mal conhecer Duo Maxwell, encontrou-se um pouco preocupado se ele conseguiria o mesmo.

No final de seu discurso, capitão Chang apresentou seu grupo de tenentes, que seriam os instrutores em várias aspectos. E abaixo estavam os cabos, um designado para cada time como conselheiro e guia. Já que os alojamentos estavam distribuidos, só faltava a chamada.

"Quando seu nome for chamado, venha aqui pegar uma lista de regulamentos, um mapa do campo e o horário das aulas; depois sigam para seus alojamentos, façam suas camas e terão uma hora para se familiarizar com o mapa antes de irem para o jantar às 18:00 horas." Ele sorriu sem muito humor. "Vocês têm sorte... não haverá ginástica calistênica* hoje, apesar de que após a longa viagem de ônibus faria bem um exercício. Considere este seu último dia de descanso e recreação. Orientação começa bem cedo amanhã." Começou a fazer as chamadas, o último nome sendo "Winner", Quatre teve muito tempo para ficar de sem fazer nada trocando seu peso de pé em pé olhando em volta.

O de cabelos castanho-avermelhados Trowa acabou tendo o sobrenome de "Barton". Deu um leve balançar de ombros e algo próximo com um sorriso antes de deixar Quatre na fila até o final.

O loiro finalmente ouviu seu nome e fez seu caminho até a frente para receber suas tarefas. Quando um tenente entediado lhe entregou os papéis, captou a voz do capitão Chang agitada.

"Por que está faltando duas pessoas da lista?"

"Não sei, senhor. Devo checar com o diretor?"

"Claro! Veja se sabe onde Maxwell e Yuy estão. Odeio sequer sonhar que temos dois fugitivos no primeiro dia!"

"Hum, senhor?" Quatre se manifestou, pegando seus papéis e se virando para o capitão.

"O quê?" reclamou Chang, franzindo o cenho profundamente.

"Maxwell está na enfermaria, senhor."

Os olhos escuros se fixaram em Quatre e um pouco da impaciência do capitão se dissipou. "A enfermaria? Por quê? Ele ficou enjoado com a viagem ou algo assim?"

"Hum... o diretor o usou para demonstrar as defesas do perímetro, senhor" Quatre informou com um leve desagrado.

O capitão lançou um olhar inquisidor para um de seus tenentes.

"Ah, as tornozeleiras, senhor" a resposta foi apressada. "Qualquer um que chegue muito perto da cerca leva um choque."

As sobrancelhas do capitão se ergueram. "Severo o suficiente para causar dano?"

"Pelo que os guardas me falaram, pode derrubar um homem por até meia hora."

A expressão do capitão Chang escureceu. "E estão usando isto em crianças?"

"Já estava aqui quando o lugar foi renovado" o homem deu de ombros.

"Bem, talvez possamos ver se conseguimos remover" murmurou o oficial chinês. Voltou-se para Quatre. "E Yuy?"

"Não sei" encolheu-se. "Só conheci Duo na fila. Tirando ele e Trowa, não sei outros nomes."

O capitão assentiu com a cabeça. "Obrigado pela informação-?" encarou Quatre em expectativa.

"Oh, hum, sou Quatre Winner... senhor."

"Winner, é?" os olhos do capitão se acenderam em reconhecimento e um pouco de surpresa. "Da família Winner? L4?"

"Sim, senhor" Quatre suspirou.

Chang o observou por um momento e então fez um movimento com a cabeça, dispensando-o. "Obrigado pela informação sobre Maxwell, recruta Winner. Pode ir para seu alojamento e se acomodar."

"Sim senhor."

Quatre se apressou, soltando um suspiro de alívio assim que esteve fora da vista do soldado de aparência severa. Olhando o mapa, viu seu alojamento estar designado por um 'G' e se situar no fim da fileira de pequenas casas e perto dos chuveiros comunais, portanto seguiu nessa direção.

Ao entrar, recebeu uma agradável surpresa. O rapaz de nome Trowa Barton estava ali, jogando um lençol na cama de cima de um beliche.

"Hei, nos encontramos de novo!" Quatre disse alegremente, sentindo um imenso alívio por conhecer um de seus colegas de quarto.

Trowa cumprimentou com um manear de cabeça, ocupado em arrumar a cama. "Ninguém mais está aqui, então pode escolher a cama que quiser. Tem mais uma de cima e mais duas em baixo para escolher."

"Eu prefiro ficar mais perto do chão" Quatre cofessou. "Acho que vou pegar a cama debaixo da sua." Sorriu cansado. "Vai que o colega que ocupa a outra cama de cima é um grandalhão, vou passar a noite toda esperando ser esmagado quando a armação quebrar."

Trowa riu, mas baixinho, quase um som reprimido, como se não o deixasse escapar normalmente. "Tudo bem pra mim."

Quatre encontrou seu armário e tirou um lençol, travesseiro e cobertor e foi fazer sua cama. "Onde acha que o resto do nosso time está?" perguntou, olhando de relance para as duas camas vazias no outro lado do quarto.

"Perdidos?" Trowa se aventurou, terminando sua tarefa. Subiu em sua cama e cuidadosamente testou seu conforto. Pelo modo em que ele se esticou e fechou os olhos, Quatre percebeu que a conversa estava encerrada.

"Capitão Chang estava procurando duas pessoas na chamada" Quatre acrescentou, quase para si mesmo. "Talvez sejam nossos colegas de quarto." Sorriu ao realizar que isso significaria Duo estar em seu time. Logo em seguida veio uma torrente de culpa. "O diretor não precisava ter ido tão longe com Maxwell para provar seu ponto" falou com nervosismo.

"Não, não precisava" Trowa respondeu com indiferença, claramente sem interesse em continuar essa conversa.

O loiro terminou de arrumar sua cama e, por prevensão, arrumou as outras duas desocupadas; caso seus companheiros chegassem atrasados, estariam gratos por ter algo a menos para fazer. Após ter acabado, seguiu o exemplo de Trowa e se deitou para analisar o mapa e o horário.

"Wow... artes marciais? Educação física... história militar... táticas de batalha com suits... estratégias de guerra..." sorriu de leve. Xadrez era seu jogo favorito e qualquer coisa que envolvesse estratégia e tática era sua praia. Talvez pudesse ganhar algo dessa 'punição' no final das contas.

_Continua..._

_

* * *

  
_

_*Ginástica calistênica: são exercícios diários, geralmente matinais para dar vigor (e beleza física). Aqui, no Campo de Treinamento (e no exército em geral), os exercícios são militares nada leves nem apenas alongamentos, mas verdadeiros treinamentos que serão vistos nos capítulos seguintes. Usarei o termo "calistenia" como no original para diferenciar das aulas e outros exercícios que eles terão além do diário/matinal._

_

* * *

  
_

**Agradecimentos da tradutora**:

Obrigada **Keiko Maxwell** pelo comentário e já arrumei a frase estranha. Essa fic não foi postada – traduzida – em nenhum outro site (por mim pelo menos) então se já leu outra igual deve ser a original em inglês (ou uma com o tema parecido?), mas ouvi rumores de que a estavam traduzindo para o espanhol também.

**Dark Wolf 03**, que bom que ficou com água na boca! Espero que goste da história. O site está em andamento, não se preocupe! Logo a Illy vai dar mais notícias sobre ele, enquanto isso continuaremos postando as traduções aqui. E muito obrigada pelo comentário, você fez a minha semana! Duo está mesmo numa fria, coitado, e por um tempo as coisas só parecem piorar pra ele. Sobre suas perguntas, espere e verá, mas acredite, nada tão drástico como torturas e lavagem cerebral (dependendo do ponto de vista...), afinal, capitão Chang está com eles. E acho que esse capítulo responde sobre os rapazes com Quatre, e não, não eram Trowa e Heero, aparentemente, são da mesma prisão dele, mas nada tema, tudo será explicado. Aguarde mais capítulos, eles estão chegando!


	4. 02 Lições Aprendidas

**Boot Camp**

_Por: Snowdragonct_

_Tradutora autorizada: Aryam_

_Campo de Treinamento _

**Capítulo Dois: Lições Aprendidas**

Duo acordou com uma tremenda dor de cabeça, gemendo e colocando uma mão sobre o rosto. "Alguém anotou a placa do caminhão que me atropelou?" murmurou.

"E que baita caminhão!" soou a voz de uma mulher.

Duo piscou olhando para cima encontrando um rosto preocupado. "Quem é você?"

"Doutora Po" respondou franzindo o cenho. "E juro que se inventar de fazer outra proeza de macho outra vez, vou te mandar para fora daqui."

"Huh?" o rapaz tinha dificuldade para se lembrar do que acontecera e porque estava deitado com uma bela médica cuidando dele.

"Suponho que desorientação já era de se esperar" suspirou. "Lembra do seu nome?"

"Er... Duo" ele disse, observando-a como se fosse levemente estúpida.

"Sabe onde está?"

"Numa cama?" adivinhou.

Ela rodou os olhos. "Sabe onde sua cama está?"

O jovem de cabelos longos olhou em volta para as paredes feitas com tijolos de cimento. "Cadeia?"

Os olhos dela se estreitaram. "Está chutando ou você sabe?" exigiu.

"Sei que meu nome é Duo Maxwell" certificou-se. "O resto é um tanto... vago."

"Acampamento Peacecraft te lembra alguma coisa?"

Ele sentou-se rapidamente... ou pelo menos tentou, estremecendo e caindo novamente com a dor que irrompeu em suas têmporas quando se moveu. "Ah, merda!" pressionou as mãos na testa.

"Sua dor é um efeito colateral normal após ser nocauteado por um choque relativamente forte" comentou secamente.

"A cerca de perímetro" lembrou-se com um grunhido.

"Sim... as cercas. Sendo assim, pense nelas como armas de choque gigantes" disse-lhe. "E você tinha que testá-las."

"Aquele diretor cretino me obrigou" Duo resmungou fechando os olhos para aliviar a dor.

"Não é o que ele diz" respondeu a doutora. "De acordo com ele, foi um tipo de aposta entre você e um outro garoto. Uma bem idiota, rapazinho" Ela o fulminou com o olhar até que ele abrisse os olhos e visse. "Nunca mais tente isso de novo. Se você não estivesse com uma ótima saúde ou se seu coração fosse fraco, algo assim poderia seriamente acabar com você."

"Já o fez." Reclamou, tremendo com a dor.

Ela soltou um bufo zombeteiro. "Deixe de ser criança. Poderia ser bem pior."

"Se você não fosse mulher, eu te mandaria ir se fu-, er, catar coquinhos na ladeira" o jovem terminou desgastado.

"Vamos, sente-se e colocarei um travesseiro atrás de você para que possa engolir umas aspirinas" ela ralhou.

Duo obedeceu, deixando a doutora apoiá-lo em travesseiros e obedientemente engoliu as aspirias junto com o copo d'água que ela trouxera. Depois observou-a cansadamente, enquanto ela andava pela enfermaria escrevendo notas numa prancheta. "Há quanto tempo estou... bem... aqui?"

"Cerca de uma hora" informou. "E já que é hora da janta, mandei alguém vir trazer uma refeição para você." Ela o encarou duramente. "Quando terminar de comer, a aspirina deverá estar fazendo efeito e você poderá voltar para o alojamento. Já recebeu o alojamento, não é?"

Ele assentiu puxando o cartão dobrado do bolso. "Sim... parece que é o 'G'" virou seus olhos índigo para ela, uma expressão quase suplicante. "Eu não estava mentindo, doutora. Não testei a cerca em uma aposta, sabe?"

Ela fez um som levemente zombeteiro novamente. "Bem, seja lá a razão, não faça outra vez" encarou-o com genuina preocupação. "Entendeu?"

"Sim senhora" suspirou, fitando em desagrado o cartão na sua mão. Obviamente não poderia contrariar o diretor, mesmo com um pátio lotado de testemunhas. Infelizmente, a médica não fora uma delas.

Pouco tempo depois, o assistente chegou e Duo alegremente devorou o prato de comida e o copo de leite, não tendo comido desde a marmita entregue no almoço durante a viagem. Quando terminou, a doutora Po checou suas pupilas, ouviu seu coração e tirou sua pressão antes de lhe dar alta.

"Na saída, vá para o prédio de administração. Dê esse formulário ao diretor Kushrenada."

Ele viu o papel de dispensa médica, suspirando. "Tenho que vê-lo?"

"Regulamento. Pelo menos até estar sob jurisdição do capitão Chang. Depois disso, vai responder a ele."

Duo assentiu, de modo fatigado, pôs-se de pé e saiu exausto da enfermaria. Eram poucos metros até o outro prédio e ele empurrou a porta para encontrar a mesa da recepção vazia.

"Oh, isso fica cada vez melhor" murmurou, dirigindo-se à porta entitulada "Diretor". Bateu cautelosamente, desejando não obter resposta para que pudesse deslizar o papel por debaixo da porta e escapar para o alojamento.

"Entre."

Duo entrou deparando-se com o administrador sentado confortavelmente atrás de uma grande mesa de carvalho, ouvindo música clássica em um aparelho de som de última geração e soprando contente um charuto.

"Maxwell." A satisfação arrogante na voz do homem instantaneamente fez os cabelos na nuca de Duo se eriçarem. "Então, aprendeu uma lição hoje?"

"Sim, você me lembrou como você é..." o rapaz parou com esforço, engolindo o comentário agressivo. "Sim, aprendi" falou baixinho, olhos semicerrados lançando um olhar nervoso indicando perigo para o homem atrás da escrivaninha. _E uma puta lição. O diretor é seu inimigo._ Não que fosse novidade para o rato de rua de L2 tendo sido maltratado pelo mesmo homem a primeira vez que fora preso.

"Acho que não gosto dessa cara, Maxwell" comentou Kushrenada, colocando o charuto no cinzeiro. "É melhor aprender agora mesmo, desacato não vai te levar longe aqui."

"Nem obediência." Retorquiu.

Um lento sorriso alargou a face do outro homem. "Está aprendendo, condenado."

"Mais do que quer que eu aprenda" Duo sussurrou, deixando seu ódio brilhar em suas orbes. "Isso ainda é uma prisão juvenil. Têm regras sobre o que você pode e não pode fazer com crianças, desgraçado."

O diretor Kushrenada circulou a mesa para se impor sobre o garoto menor. "Você se acha muito esperto, não é rapaz? Enganando todo mundo para te deixarem vir parar num acampamento de crianças em vez da cadeia?" estreitou seus olhos ameaçadores. "Mas não se engane... aqui será uma cadeia de verdade... para você."

"Dane-se" Duo rosnou de volta, encarando-o de volta.

O administrador levantou a mão e parecia que ia estapear o garoto.

"Uh-uh" o adolescente preveniu, um sorriso provocador nos lábios. "Não no rosto. Defensores públicos fariam uma festa com isso."

A mão desceu severamente, atingindo tão forte que a cabeça de Duo virou para o lado e o fez cambalear alguns passos para trás, atordoado. O diretor inclinou-se, seu hálito cheirando a cigarro e cerveja. "Mas Maxwell" cantarolou baixo. "Não é minha culpa se você caiu na pista de obstáculos e acertou o seu rosto em um dos suportes."

O rapaz ergueu o rosto em descrença, olhos se arregalando.

"Sua palavra contra a minha" declarou Treize com uma expressão satisfeita. "O Campo de Treinamento é dureza... é de se esperar contusões e machucados... ou pior."

O coração de Duo se afundou, percebendo a verdade. Ninguém acreditaria nele se acusasse o diretor de tê-lo agredido. Mesmo a médica, bondosa como era, não acreditara que o diretor deliberadamene o fez se ferir.

"Escute bem, rato de rua. Se der um passo sequer para fora da linha... se ao menos me olhar de um jeito errado novamente... e farei de tudo para que acabe na prisão de sua colônia natal." Sorriu cruel. "Na verdade, vou fazer de tudo para que você acabe lá mesmo que não faça nada de errado." Deu de ombros. "Já até preenchi a papelada. Só falta a data e sua transgresão. Sei que vai ter uma."

Duo estendeu o formulário médico sem mais nenhuma palavra.

Kushrenada pegou, jogando em cima da escrivaninha. "Pode ir, Maxwell, vá para o alojamento antes que as luzes se apaguem ou vou acabar de preencher sua transferência hoje a noite."

O jovem de cabelos compridos virou-se de uma vez, a risada do diretor ecoando em seus ouvidos enquanto escapava rapidamente do escritório. Atravessou rapidamente o complexo, não correndo para não dar motivos para os guardas acharem que estava aprontando algo. Quando alcançou a sombra das construções, foi mais devagar, lutando contra a vontade de berrar em pura frustração. De todos os lugares em que poderia ir parar, por que tinha de ser a área do diretor Kushrenada? Sua esperança de alguns meses de trégua antes da prisão inevitavel fora partida em pedaços. Em poucas palavras: ele já era. E ao chegar nessa conclusão, também chegou ao alojamento 'G'.

Entrou quieto, cabeça baixa, e foi direto para a cama desocupada de cima, escalando e deitando, virando as costas para o quarto e de frente para a parede. Ignorou Quatre e Trowa, próximos ao armário do loiro comparando os horários do dia seguinte.

Quatre se levantou e foi até ele, ficando nas pontas dos pés próximo da cabeça do outro. "Duo? Eu... me desculpa."

O garoto de trança fez um gesto com a mão de desprezo "Não foi culpa sua."

"Foi sim" Quatre insistiu. "Se eu não tivesse feito você conversar comigo, ele não teria ficado bravo."

Duo soltou um longo suspiro. "Sim, teria. Esquece isso, cara."

"Mas..."

"Esquece!" dessa vez sua voz estava firme, cheia de irritação, e o loiro se virou.

Viu Trowa assistindo enquanto voltava para sua cama. "Ele não quer sua compaixão" observou o garoto de olhos verdes.

"Não é compaixão" ele insistiu. "Só estou tentando assumir a responsabilidade..." parou de falar lembrando das palavras de seu pai. _'É hora de você assumir responsabilidade por suas ações. Não vou gastar mais nenhum centavo para te livrar de encrencas. Dessa vez, você pode cumprir pena e, quem sabe, aprender sua lição.'_

O loiro engoliu em seco, afundando-se na cama e deitando a cabeça no travesseiro, tentando evitar das lágrimas encherem seus olhos.

Oh, ele aprendeu sua lição.

Os dois meses que ficara na detenção juvenil antes de ser mandado para o campo de treinamento fora um Inferno na Terra. Ameaçado, perseguido e espancado por garotos maiores e mais fortes, aprendera uma grande lição.

Após ser jogado de um lado para o outro várias vezes, aprendeu a revidar e com tanta força que conseguia machucar seus atacantes mais do que eles o machucavam. Com o tempo, eles recuaram, comprovando a observação de Duo de que nenhum dos garotos no ônibus com Quatre incomodaram o belo loiro.

Mas ele também aprendera estar mal preparado para uma prisão real. Se falhasse nessa últiam chance, não tinha dúvidas de que seria mastigado e cuspido dentro do sistema. Vira em Duo um semelhante... alguém com humanidade nos olhos indicando também não servir para cumprir pena. Pelo amor de Alá, eram só meninos. Crianças. Como jogá-los numa cadeia cheia de assassinos e estupradores era uma alternativa? Não era como se ele tivesse matado alguém. Ou mataria. Será?

Alguns minutos após Duo sair do escritório, capitão Chang bateu na porta.

"Entre."

"Estou incomodando?" perguntou o chinês, ouvindo a música ao girar a maçaneta.

"Tudo bem" respondeu o administrador, acenando com a mão. "Pode entrar."

O capitão entrou, prancheta em mãos, e ficou praticamente em posição de atenção frente à mesa de carvalho.

"Fuma?" ofereceu apontando para a caixa de charuto na mesa.

"Não, obrigado" respondeu Chang com um sorriso educado, porém mecânico.

"Como posso ajudá-lo?"

"Dois recrutas estavam faltando na chamada" o oficial esclareceu, levantando a lista. "Maxwell e Yuy."

"Ah, sim. Maxwell está aqui... acabou de ir para o alojamento." O diretor sorriu de certa forma convencido. "Ele foi insubordinado durante a orientação."

"E acabou na enfermaria?" perguntou franzindo o cenho levemente.

O sorrido de Kushrenada aumentou. "Deixe-me te contar uma coisinha sobre Maxwell, capitão. Fui o policial que o prendeu pela primeira vez em L2... por invasão e roubo. Ele resistiu, atacou dois de meus oficiais e foi acusado de agressão. Ele é o que chamam de 'incorrigível'. Destinado à prisão perpétua. Está perdendo seu tempo e recursos naquele vândalo, se me permite dizer."

"Não é decisão minha" Chang comentou rigorosamente. "ainda."

"Você não tem idéia em como aquele vagabundo pode ser calculista, Chang. Só espero que ele tenha aprendido uma lição para que não escape na primeira vez que der as costas para ele."

Capitão Chang franziu o cenho. "Te asseguro que vou vigiá-lo de perto." Balançou sua prancheta. "E Yuy?"

"Ah, o ônibus espacial de L1 sofreu um atraso. Teve um problema na documentação e quando arrumaram, já tinham perdido o vôo. Heero Yuy vai chegar amanhã de manhã." Maneou a cabeça. "Pelo que li em sua ficha, é outro que vai precisar vigiar sua retaguarda quando estiver por perto." Deu uma risada seca. "Se quer saber, tome cuidado com todos eles. Não são recutas militares, apesar do que declara a Iniciativa. São criminosos."

O capitão fez um som indiferente. "Percebo que não é muito fã do conceito de um campo de treinamento juvenil."

O diretor se recostou na cadeira. "Olhe, Chang... esses não são jovens comuns. Aqui é para crianças que cometeram sérios crimes violentos ou aqueles presos pela terceira vez. A maiorida desses garotos vai acabar na cadeia adulta. Caramba, me atrevo a dizer que todos vão. Dar a eles uma opção é como recompensá-los pelo que fizeram. A Iniciativa Peacecraft não é nada a não ser um desperdício de impostos."

"Eu discordo" disse Wufei calmamente, em seu rosto uma máscara sem expressão. "Se conseguirmos tornar ao menos um desses garotos em um soldado responsável, cada moeda valerá a pena. E mesmo aqueles que não forem tão bem para ir à Academia, aprenderão sobre trabalho em equipe, lealdade e os benefícios do trabalho duro. São lições que podem fazer a diferença. Talvez, como resultado, menos desses garotos acabarão na prisão como prevê."

O diretor bufou cético. "Você é um idealista, Chang."

"Talvez" cedeu. "Se procurar justiça para essas crianças em vez de punição me faz um idealista, então aceito o título com orgulho."

O administrador enclinou-se para frente em sua mesa. "Quer justiça? O único modo de se conseguir justiça é liderar com uma mão de ferro. Se der um sinal de misericórdia a esses baderneiros, eles vão entender como um sinal de fraqueza e devorá-lo vivo."

"Não planejo mostrar-lhes misericórdia" o capitão afirmou. "Pretendo mostrar-lhes respeito."

Com isso, o diretor se recostou novamente, gargalhando. "Agora ouvi de tudo! Respeito? Quer mesmo me fazer acreditar que respeita um bando de delinquentes salafrários?"

"Quando eu terminar o programa, sim" previu o oficial. "Aqueles que completarem o treinamento com notas aceitáveis vão conseguir isso de mim."

"...se você sobreviver." Zombou Kushrenada. Chacoalhou a cabeça em dúvida. "Esse projeto é um fracasso desde o início e quem te mandou aqui para fiscalizá-lo provavelmente está tentando sabotar sua carreita, capitão."

"Fui voluntário" Chang disse igualmente, os olhos frios e duros como pedra.

Novamente o diretor soltou uma alta gargalhada. "Quando pensa que já viu de tudo!" fitou o capitão com o brilho nos olhos. "Deve ser um suicida." Cruzou as mãos atrás da cabeça. "Mas não se preocupe... meus guardas vão te dar cobertura mesmo se você não quiser. Eles são experientes em lidar com delinquentes."

"Fui informado que os internos estariam sob minha supervisão e de minhas tropas" o capitão ressaltou, erguendo os ombros levemente.

"Oh... certamente... para treinamento sim. Mas confie em mim, você vai precisar da segurança do perímetro e as patrulhas caninas para controlar o rebanho. Não queremos que perca nenhum deles."

Chang semicerrou os olhos, avaliando o diretor profundamente. "Que fique entendido que minha jurisdição..."

"Sua 'jurisdição', capitão, é o treino desses reprovados. A minha é mantê-los confinados." Disparou Treize, levantando-se e colocando uma mão aberta na mesa, toda a cortesia forçada se fora. "E se um deles esculachar, é meu trabalho mandá-los para qualquer que seja a prisão que guarda seus compatriotas."

"Em 'esculachar' você quer dizer quebrar uma lei da Terra, certo?" esclareceu.

"O que mais eu insinuaria?"

"Fiz uma lista de regulamentos específicos para o treinamento" Capitão Chang explicou. "Enquanto sérias ofensas necessitariam passar o interno para você para a expulsão... há também ofensas menos sérias das quais determinarei..." um sorriso feral cruzou seu rosto. "punição interna. Por exemplo, insurbodinação geralmente merece algumas voltas na pista ou cavar um enorme buraco até suas mãos criarem bolhas." Analisou cuidadosamente o outro homem. "Você tem algum problema com isso?"

"Claro que não. Só estou preocupado em as verdadeiras leis... não regras de escoteiros que você sonha que seus 'recrutas' vão seguir." Kushrenada balançou a cabeça lentamente. "Espere até um deles esfaquear você ou alguém da sua tropa. Vai ser o primeiro gritando para 'expulsá-los' como diz tão delicadamente."

"Certamente que sim" concordou o chinês. "Só quero estar claro quanto a separação de polícias aqui, já que os garotos estarão sob vigilância muito mais próxima de minhas tropas do que de seus guardas." Sorriu de forma fina, sem calor algum. "Quero evitar um futuro mal entendido."

"Hei... até onde sei, os pestes são todos seus." O diretor deu um sorriso amarelo. "Mas anote minha palavras, logo verá que estou certo. Estão além da redenção." Sentou-se novamente, pegando o charuto do cinzeiro. "Me chame quando quiser se livrar de Maxwell. Acredito que será o primeiro a te fazer enxergar a verdade e sair desse trabalho."

Wufei assentiu formalmente. "Pode até ser... mas antes de entregar qualquer um deles a você, posso te garantir quem quer que seja, é porque exauriu minha longa lista de punições... nenhuma delas agradável."

Treize sorriu. "Oh, por favor... posso assistir?"

"Claro" concedeu o capitão com graciosa meia-reverência. "Agradeço sua atenção, senhor, e informarei se tiver uma lição particularmente difícil a ensinar um dos recrutas. Pode acabar percebendo que nossos métodos são tão eficazes quanto pensa que os seus são."

"Mal posso esperar."

Capitão Chang reverenciou novamente e saiu, olhos negros ainda sombrios considerando o quanto não gostara da arrogância do diretor desde quando se conheceram. O que ele mal podia esperar era provar que a Iniciativa Peacecraft poderia ser realmente positiva na reabilitação juvenil.

_Continua..._

_

* * *

  
_

_Dê uma injeção de ânimo na tradutora: comentário! Não vão se arrepender e não custa nada!_

**Agradecimentos:**

_Respondido por Aryam:_

Muito obrigada a **Dark Wolf 03** pelo apoio! O Treize é bem cruel nessa fic mesmo e vai ainda dar muita dor de cabeça para eles. Sobre o Wufei com mais alguém, isso são para capítulos muito futuros. Heero dará o ar da sua graça no capítulo 3 e aos poucos os motivos das prisões serão revelados. O Treize ser um chato é necessário pra essa história, infelizmente. Fiquei muito feliz com seu comentário (foi rápido!), valeu pela injeção de ânimo! Realmente mandar comentários pelo ffnet é muito mais fácil e deveria facilitar a vida de todo mundo. Espero que continue gostando!

**Athena Sagara**, que bom que ficou empolgada com a fic! Logo novos capítulos serão postados. Como eu escrevi em _Avisos _na resenha, há algumas menções de sexo não consensual, mas não é muito descritivo e colocarei avisos no início dos capítulos se tiver algo para se preocupar. Espero que continue acompanhando, ainda tem muito pra acontecer, obrigada pelo comentário!

Olá **Hikaro**! É esse tipo de comentário que dá vontade de postar a fic logo inteira no site. Poxa, muito obrigada por reservar um tempinho para, não só ler como comentar, sei que tem muita gente ocupada, mas é só isso mesmo que quero, saber se está gostando ou não e fiquei muito feliz de saber que está. Contudo, você diz que muitas autoras não estão mais postando fics de GW nem continuando, e claro, cada uma tem suas razões próprias, mas com certeza um fator determinante é a desmotivação pela falta de comentários e participação das leitoras.

_Então, para todo mundo, se lê uma história que gosta, em qualquer fandom, mande um 'oi' para o autor! Não dá nem pra descrever o quanto isso deixa a pessoa feliz._

**Giby a hobbit**, eu não sou a Illy, sou a Aryam, mas olá mesmo assim! Muito obrigada pelo toque! Isso que dá revisar fics de madrugada em véspera de vestibular... desculpe pelos erros aqui e acolá, mas estou sempre me esforçando para melhorar. Não se preocupe em dar sugestões e dicas, se encontrar outros pode falar sim ou mandar por e-mail. Fico agradecida. Enfim, obrigada pelo comentário, fico feliz pela força. Voltamos a ativa sim!

**Tenshi Oni**, que bom que gostou, obrigada por me deixar saber! Espero que goste desse capítulo também, e por favor, continue comentando! Assim posto os capítulos mais rápido.

Poxa, **Yoru no Yami**, muitíssimo obrigada pelo elogio e comentário. Eu fico muito feliz em ver que meu apelo está dando certo, sem esses comentários eu fico sériamente tentada a parar e pegar projetos menores, afinal, essa fic é razoavelmente longa. Você, como autora, deve saber como é bom receber uma palavra de apoio de alguém que leu seu material. Eu morria de preguiça de ler em inglês, mas uma vez que comecei, nunca mais parei e peguei gosto pela tradução. O Duo ainda vai passar por maus bocados... Mas isso faz parte para a história ficar mais interessante. Espero que continue gostando! Os próximos capítulos vêm logo.

**Harumi**! Obrigada pela torcida!! E pela motivação! Já que pediu com tanto jeito, já estou preparando capítulos novos ^_~ Quantas perguntas... bom, tudo será respondido ao seu tempo. O Heero aparece no fim do próximo capítulo e depois disso... Duo e os outros não perdem por esperar. O Duo tá sempre tentando dar uma de durão, mas ele ainda vai quebrar a cara, tadinho. Você imaginou o Wufei de um jeito meio peculiar (com a trança), será pela postura meio 'samurai' dele? Ele domina mesmo nessa fic. O Trowa está expressivo mesmo, de um modo bem interessante, ele fala mais com gestos ou de modos bem sutis, poucas palavras, mas de um modo bem objetivo. O Quatre tem mesmo aquele jeito de bonzinho, mas tem seus motivos para estar nessa também. Que bom que gostou, estou com um soriso bobo até agora de ter lido seus comentários =^.^= 'abraços virtuais'tm pra você também!

**Ilia Verseau**, eu peguei mesmo uma fic nova para usar como teaser, justamente pela maioria não ter lido apesar do mega sucesso que fez no fandom americano. Não se preocupe, todas as perguntas serão respondidas, até perguntas que você não achava que tinha. Não esperava essa reação (de várias leitoras) de duvidarem dos motivos de Quatre ali. Só posso dizer que não foi um engano... Mas tudo será esclarecido aos poucos. Nenhum personagem ficará no 'vácuo', muito pelo contrário. Muitíssimo obrigada pelo comentário e pelo apoio. Fico muito feliz de meus apelos estarem dando certo, realmente eu andava bem desmotivada para continuar um projeto longo desses. A fic no começo parece um pouco arrastada, meio cansativa, mas logo ela pega ritmo e muitas coisas começam a acontecer. O Treize ainda vai surpreender com suas loucuras. Muitos beijos e obrigada novamente pelo apoio!

**Maho Yuki**, muito obrigada pelo comentário, fico grata em saber que está gostando da fic e quer que contiue. Por favor, não entenda mal minhas próximas palavras, mas desrespeito mesmo é das leitoras que precisam de um recado praticamente implorando por uma palavrinha sequer de apoio para mandarem um comentário, desculpe, mas eu não me sentiria/sentirei culpada se tiver de interromper uma tradução por falta de resposta das leitoras, apenas decepcionada. Porém, se as coisas continuarem como estão, não farei isso e todos saem ganhando (acredito eu). Acho que a Illy irá mandar recados do novo site logo. Espero que continue acompanando. Novamente, obrigada pelo comentário!

**Daaph**, olá! Primeiramente, muito grata pelo comentário! E valeu pelo apoio! É esse tipo de motivação que me fará continuar essa fic até o final. Que bom que gostou! Então, Heero fará sua aparição no capítulo seguinte e as razões das prisões serão reveladas aos poucos. Só posso adiantar que de anjo o Quatre só tem o rosto mesmo, coitado, ele é bonzinho, mas também tem seus motivos. O site, se tudo der certo, estará no ar logo (assim esperamos!). Quanto ao P.S., a Illy – até onde sei – não pretende parar com nenhum projeto dela, então provavelmente continuará com as fics da Dyna Dee sim. Quanto a "The Wedding Planner", eu que estou encarregada pela Snowdragonct, então sim, planejo traduzir essa fic como planejo traduzir todo o material dessa autora, contudo, espero já estar bem adiantada em Boot Camp antes de começá-la – realmente é uma fic maravilhosa.


	5. 03 Encontros e Ameaças

**Boot Camp**

_Por: Snowdragonct_

_Tradutora autorizada: Aryam_

_Campo de Treinamento _

**Capítulo Três: Encontros e Ameaças**

O sol mal iluminava o céu quando o alarme soou. Um dos soltados abriu de supetão a porta do alojamento e entrou.

"Todo mundo de pé e alerta!"

Duo grunhiu, rolando e sentando, deixando suas pernas para fora da cama. "Deus! Ainda está escuro."

"Sem problemas, vermes!" desdenhou o homem alegremente. "Seus sorrisos brilhantes vão iluminar o caminho."

Duo tapou a boca com a mão e Quatre não conseguiu evitar de rir sentando-se e esfregando o sono nos olhos.

"Vocês bebezinhos têm quinze minutos pra levar seus traseiros de meninas para o chuveiro, se arrumarem e irem para o pátio de exercícios. Entenderam?"

"Senhor, sim senhor" bocejou Duo, caindo de pé no chão e se espreguiçando.

Trowa balançou a cabeça, jogou a coberta para o lado e juntou-se aos outros descendo da cama se preparando para os exercícios matinais.

"Quatorze e contando" o soldado grunhiu, virando-se para sair.

"Droga" Duo murmurou, alongando os ombros com movimentos circulares e bocejando novamente. "Vou gastar isso só pra pentear e trançar o cabelo"

Quatre ergueu o olhar do armário onde procurava um uniforme. "Pelo menos não te fizeram cortar" ressaltou.

Duo agarrou a ponta da trança possessivamente. "Até parece."

Trowa recolheu suas roupas, toalha, escova de dentes e saiu para os chuveiros sem mais do que um 'bom dia'.

"Simpático, não?" Duo comentou.

Quatre deu de ombros. "Quieto, mas parece legal."

Duo bufou, balançando a cabeça.

Então, enquanto o rapaz de cabelos longos foi até seu armário, Quatre viu de esguelha seu rosto e ficou surpreso "O que aconteceu com você?"

"Huh?" Duo percebeu onde o loiro encarava e cobriu a maçã do rosto com a mão. "Oh, isso. Eu, uh, caí."

Os olhos azuis se estreitaram. "Caiu? No punho de alguém? Isso parece que alguém te estapeou com as costas da mão!"

Duo achou interessante o quanto Quatre estava assustadoramente certo. "De acordo com o diretor Kushrenada, eu devo ter me machucado na pista de obstáculos."

"Mas você não estava na – oh" Quatre finalmente entendeu.

"Deixa pra lá" murmurou, pegando o uniforme limpo e toalha. "Vamos. Podemos nos dar cobertura no chuveiro."

"Cobertura? Por quê?" Quatre perguntou, seguindo o rapaz mais alto para fora do alojamento, atravessando o complexo e chegando aos chuveiros comunais.

"Porque você e eu somos muito 'bonitos' para estar aqui" Duo replicou petulantemente.

Os olhos azuis se arregalaram. "Você não quer dizer..."

Duo parou, virando-se para o loiro e baixando o tom de voz para quase um sussurro. "Quero dizer que... não seja pego sozinho... e não vá a lugar nenhum com alguém que não confia... companheiro ou guarda. Entendeu?"

"S-sim" Quatre respondeu hesitante.

Começou a entender o que Duo queria dizer quando viu como os chuveiros eram. Havia armários para colocar as roupas, mas os internos tinham que se despir ali mesmo com apenas uma toalha para cobri-los no caminho até o chuveiro em si. E lá era ainda pior. Eram duas fileiras de duchas, uma de frente para a outra, portanto ninguém tinha nenhuma privacidade.

Ficando avermelhado por se sentir tão exposto, Quatre pendurou sua toalha no gancho ao lado do chuveiro escolhido e ligou a água tentando não olhar para nada nem ninguém, enquanto rapidamente se ensaboava.

Para Duo era pior, tendo que desfazer a trança e gastar um longo tempo lavando e enxaguando. Quando terminou, ele e Quatre eram os últimos. Com certa facilidade, Duo torceu o excesso de água do cabelo castanho e enrolou a cintura com a toalha antes de se dirigir de volta aos armários.

Quatre andou a passos rápidos atrás dele, não querendo ficar sozinho em um lugar grande e aberto. Havia alguns poucos companheiros no local ainda se vestindo.

Duo transferiu a toalha da cintura para a cabeça e vestiu as calças rapidamente, soltando um suspiro por estar vestido de novo. Calçou as botas para começar a trabalhar no cabelo.

Quatre seguia seu exemplo, com exceção da trança, claro, quando uma risada desagradável o fez olhar para um grupo no outro fim da fileira de armários.

"Hei, loirinho" um garoto com cabelo castanho claro zombeteou. "Qual seu nome?" Seus olhos castanhos desviaram-se para Duo. "E o da sua namorada?"

Duo enrijeceu com o comentário, ainda absorvendo a água de seus longos cabelos com a toalha. "Ignore-os, Quatre" murmurou.

O loiro obedeceu de bom grado, vestindo uma camisa e lutando para fechar os botões com as mãos trêmulas. Estava desgostosamente atento ao fato dele e Duo estarem sozinhos e em desvantagem.

"Tô falando com você" rosnou o rapaz novamente, aproximando-se.

Quatre ergueu o olhar, relutante. Quem se aproximava estava cercado por outros três e os quatro exibiam expressões ameaçadoras.

Duo virou-se de leve, inclinando-se casualmente contra o armário, o cabelo úmido torcido como uma grossa corda por cima do ombro e a camisa desabotoada. Semicerrou os olhos índigo para os recém-chegados. "Ele é Quatre" disse friamente. "Eu sou Duo. E temos cinco minutos para deixar essa palhaçada de lado e ir para o pátio de exercícios. Quer mesmo começar com isso agora e criar problemas para todos nós logo no primeiro dia?"

O rapaz de cabelos castanhos claros continuo zombando. "Preocupado que K vai te mandar de volta para L2, lixo de colônia?"

Pelo jeito, todos ouviram o atrito de Duo com o diretor. Sabiam que estava numa situação perigosa e tinha mais a perder do que qualquer outro.

"Tudo bem" o rapaz continuou. "Se você se comportar, eu posso falar bem de você" Ele olhou Duo dos pés a cabeça. "Vindo de L2, aposto como conhece todo tipo de truques"

Uma voz firme vinda da porta os interrompeu antes do garoto de olhos índigo poder rosnar a resposta que formulava. "Vermes! Vocês têm dois minutos para levar seus traseiros para o pátio ou vão todos para o relatório!"

Os quatro maiores recuaram e Duo e Quatre seguiram o instrutor agitado apressados, aproveitando a oportunidade para escapar. Duo correu e trançou o cabelo ao mesmo tempo, jogaram as toalhas no alojamento no caminho chegando à ginástica calistênica em cima da hora.

Quatre colocava a camisa para dentro da calça de maneira afobada enquanto Duo ainda abotoava a sua, mas quando os instrutores de exercícios militares se organizaram, os dois estavam em posição na fila com todos os outros.

Conseguiram passar pelos exercícios matinais e a corrida de três quilômetros sem mais incidentes, afinal, vários soldados da Subdivisão de Mobile Suits os acompanhavam o tempo todo. Além de Duo lançar um olhar irritado de aviso para o grupo que o abordou no chuveiro, não teve mais interações.

Após a corrida, os recrutas tiveram um intervalo de meia hora antes do café da manhã. Apenas por ser o primeiro dia, o tempo foi ocupado por uma explicação de um soldado sobre a rotina diária. Dali em diante aquele seria o tempo de tomarem banho e se trocarem.

"Bom, isso vai ajudar a acelerar as coisas de manhã" Duo murmurou para Quatre. Estavam sentados em uma arquibancada ouvindo o homem recitar o horário.

Após acordarem, todos os dias às cinco horas, teriam calistenia e uma corrida de três quilômetros. Depois teriam tempo de tomarem banho e se trocarem antes do café da manhã às seis. Em seguida, teriam duas aulas cada manhã, cobrindo artes marciais, estratégia e história militar. Uma hora para o almoço entre às onze e meio dia, aula de armas até às duas e uma hora livre antes da calistenia das três horas. As tardes seriam preenchidas com treinos em pistas de obstáculos e caminhadas, ou como Duo traduziu, marchas forçadas. Jantar às seis, seguido de duas horas de estudo antes das luzes serem apagadas pontualmente às nove. Inspeções às dez.

A única variação da rotina seria aos domingos, livre de aulas, ao invés disso, estariam livres para ir à capela e horário de visita uma vez que fosse permitido.

"Alguma pergunta?"

Duo quis levantar a mão, mas Quatre segurou seu pulso, olhos azuis encarando preocupados seu amigo. O loiro balançou a cabeça bem de leve em advertência.

Dando de ombros, Duo olhou para o lado e deixou para lá, concordando que Quatre provavelmente estava certo. Deveria manter seus comentários mal-criados para si mesmo até o incidente do dia anterior ser esquecido.

Do seu lado esquerdo, Trowa riu quieto, balançando a cabeça. Pouco escapava os olhos atentos. Ele olhou para Quatre, sorrindo em aprovação.

Os três colegas de quarto ficaram juntos pelo resto da manhã e os rapazes do chuveiro os deixaram sozinhos agora que os números estavam mais iguais.

No almoço, Duo conseguiu espirrar um copo inteiro de leite em si mesmo brincando com seus dois colegas, então teve de correr para o alojamento trocar entre o almoço e a aula de armas. Andava a passos rápido em direção ao pátio onde seria a classe, quando uma voz o saudou.

"Maxwell?"

Ele parou, virando para encontrar um homem oriental com um uniforme militar. "Uh – sim?" olhou por cima do ombro, sabendo ter poucos minutos para chegar a tempo.

O chinês se aproximou e Duo o encarou com uma expressão de dúvida. Os olhos negros tinham um brilho frio e calculista e ostentava um inclinar arrogante de cabeça. O cabelo negro puxado em um pequeno rabo de cavalo dava uma aparência severa. "Sou o Capitão Chang"

"Tá." Duo encarou o homem sem expressão. _E por que devo ligar pra quem é esse cara?_

"Sou o oficial no comando do programa de treinamento. Você não estava na chamada."

"Uh – não. Estava na enfermaria" Duo o informou, olhos índigo escurecendo lembrando da punição do diretor.

"Diretor Kushrenada me contou" o Capitão concordou com uma ligeira sugestão de escárnio nos lábios.

"Contou o quê?" Duo perguntou, cruzando os braços e batendo um pé. Estava curioso pela versão do administrador.

"Ele disse que você foi insubordinado" Capitão Chang esclareceu friamente, franzindo o cenho vendo a pose desafiadora do rapaz. "Pelo jeito ele estava certo." Apontou para o prédio "Precisamos conversar."

Duo respondeu com teimosia "Vou perder a aula."

"Isso não é problema" Chang deu de ombros, já se encaminhando para o prédio. "O instrutor sabe que você está comigo."

Duo suspirou, seguindo o homem para a estrutura de cimento. Lá, havia um pequeno escritório – duas mesas e gabinetes de arquivos, mas nada mais que isso. Era extremamente austero.

O Capitão fechou a porta e foi até sua mesa, sentando-se e olhando para uma grossa pasta. Colocou uma mão sobre ela. "Sua ficha, Maxwell."

"É, eu percebi" Duo procurou uma cadeira, mas não encontrou nenhuma. Então assumiu que deveria ficar de pé, encarando o homem atrás da mesa.

"Não é nada bonito."

Duo sorriu sinistramente. "A vida não é bonita" deu de ombros.

"Você cresceu nas favelas de L2..." continuou o soldado. "Órfão desde muito jovem... parte de uma gangue de rua, a maioria morreu de peste..."

"Todos" Duo o corrigiu com severidade. "Todos morreram, menos eu."

"...acolhido na Igreja Maxwell" continuou o Capitão como se não tivesse ouvido.

"É, eu sei tudo isso!" Duo interrompeu com nervosismo, não querendo reviver as tristes lembranças. Já fora muito ruim ver a igreja destruída deixando-o novamente como o único sobrevivente. Não queria pensar nisso.

"Então você acha que tem uma desculpa para cometer crimes?"

"Não, só razões" o rapaz deu de ombros. Ele fitou o oficial. "Por que não pára de enrolar e me fala logo o que quer, hm?"

"Muito bem" disse o Capitão se levantando e colocando ambas as mãos na mesa, encarando o jovem de trança. "O único motivo de você estar aqui é por causa dos resultados de seus testes. Seu perfil psiquiátrico e prisões passadas o apontam como um criminoso de carreira. Portanto, ficarei feliz em mandá-lo para a prisão em L2 se der um passo para fora da linha. Aqui está o regulamento." Ele deslizou um papel pela mesa. "Repare que o primeiro item da lista diz que se quebrar uma regra sequer, pode ser mandado para servir o resto de sua pena na cadeia. No seu caso, acredito que sejam dois anos."

"Três, mas quem se importa?" Duo murmurou, passando os olhos pela lista.

"O segundo item pode ser particularmente pertinente para você, Maxwell. Terá que se referir a todos os instrutores uniformizados pelo posto ou 'senhor', incluindo a mim. Deverá bater continência sempre que for instruído a fazê-lo. Não deverá usar palavrões ou desrespeitar qualquer soldado desta base."

"Aw... que bosta..." Duo murmurou, lendo a página sabendo que nunca poderia seguir todas essas regras frescas.

"Como disse, Maxwell?" veio a severa indagação.

Os olhos índigo se arregalaram e olharam por entre a franja, um tanto quanto arrependidos. "Uh... Eu... escapou... senhor?"

As sobrancelhas do oficial se uniram enrugando sua testa, expressão a qual se suavizou levemente ao tom conciliador do garoto. Capitão Chang balançou a cabeça. "Isso é demais para você, Maxwell, como é para a maioria dos recrutas. Mesmo que os primeiros trinta dias sejam experimentais, te deixo avisado, uma infração séria _irá_ mandá-lo para o primeiro ônibus-espacial em direção a L2."

Duo olhou para o soldado, suspirando em resignação. "É, você e o diretor K devem ser melhores amigos" comentou derrotado, percebendo que se dois superiores o queriam fora dali, não tinha praticamente nenhuma chance.

Os olhos de Chang se estreitaram. "Não ouse me comparar com o diretor, Maxwell. Ele é um Carrasco. Eu sou um militar e, no momento, um recrutador. Nossos objetivos são completamente diferentes."

"Claro que são" Duo replicou amargamente. "Os dois querem me ver em L2 na primeira oportunidade." Os olhos índigo brilharam com raiva. "E já que os dois estão tão empenhados, tenho certeza de que vão conseguir. Inferno, por que não inventa logo umas acusações e me mandam pra lá, ninguém acreditaria em mim mesmo." Endireitou os ombros um pouco, erguendo o rosto. "Mais alguma coisa? Senhor?"

O Capitão o observou por um longo momento, estudando-o, para então balançar a cabeça. "Não, Maxwell. Dispensado."

Duo quase chegara à porta quando a voz do oficial o fez parar.

"Maxwell, como conseguiu esse machucado no rosto?"

Duo não se virou. "Caí na pista de obstáculos."

"Você ainda não esteve na pista de obstáculos" o Capitão ressaltou.

"De acordo com o diretor, eu estive" ele respondeu diretamente. "Posso ir para a aula agora... senhor?"

Rodando os olhos para a ênfase irônica na palavra 'senhor', o Capitão apiedou-se. "Vá, Maxwell."

Assim que o rapaz se foi, Chang Wufei suspirou, recostando-se em sua cadeira. Sabia muito bem como aquele machucado chegara ali. Vira muitos ferimentos durante seus treinamentos para saber que alguém dera um tapa naquele garoto. Mas não sabia quem, nem porquê. Assumira ser outro companheiro, exceto ser notável a marca do que parecia ser um anel pesado e não era permitido a nenhum dos prisioneiros usar jóias. Nem mesmo relógios.

Suspirando novamente e balançando a cabeça, Wufei prosseguiu para a pasta seguinte, ainda mais grossa que a de Duo Maxwell. Faltava um interno para chegar... sua demora era devido ao atraso do vôo e uma papelada malfeita. Embora o Capitão soubesse do conteúdo do arquivo, queria revisar antes de lidar com o atrasado... um 'Heero Yuy' da colônia L1.

Duo chegou na aula bem tarde. Os garotos estavam sentados nas arquibancadas da pista de atletismo com vários instrutores discutindo o treinamento físico pelo qual passariam.

O instrutor líder olhou para quem acabara de chegar, balançando a cabeça. "Está atrasado, recruta" repreendeu com impaciência.

Duo apenas o olhou de volta, mais ou menos em postura. "Capitão Chang queria me ver... uh... senhor. Ele disse que você sabia."

"Isso não muda sua penalidade por atraso" o soldado deu de ombros. "Seu nome?"

"Maxwell."

"Bem, recruta Maxwell, sou tenente Lareau, seu instrutor de armas. E por estar doze minutos atrasado, pode dar doze voltar na pista. Agora."

Duo piscou assombrado. "Doze voltas? Mas é uma pista de oitocentos metros!"

"E?"

"São nove quilômetros."

"É bom saber que pode multiplicar frações, Maxwell. Agora, comece a correr... e não quero saber de marcha lenta. Quero seis minutos cada volta... ou melhor."

"Mas..."

"Mas nada!" rosnou o instrutor. "E por ter me feito gastar outro minuto da aula, serão treze voltar... ou dez quilômetros e meio já que é tão fã de números. Comece, Maxwell."

Atirando facas com o olhar, Duo virou para a pista.

"Maxwell!"

"O quê?!" perguntou exasperado, voltando-se para a voz.

"Sua continência antes de ir, recruta."

"Filho da-" Duo se controlou bem a tempo, mordendo a língua. Semicerrou seus expressivos olhos e rancorosamente levantou a mão em uma continência esculachada, mas aceitável. "Posso. Ir. Agora. Senhor?"

"Vai logo, Maxwell" o instrutor sorriu.

Duo se virou murmurando seus xingamentos e disparou pela pista, mantendo um passo que o ajudara a fugir de muitos policiais ou donos de loja furiosos em seus dias de roubos em L2. Fora o melhor corredor na gangue, mas ninguém o perseguira por dez quilômetros. Isso prometia ser um desafio.

Uma batida na porta tirou a concentração do Capitão Chang. "Entre!"

O diretor Kushrenada adentrou, um rapaz de cabelos escuros ao lado. "Chang... parece que o último de seus delinqüentes chegou." O administrador indicou o garoto.

Capitão Chang assentiu, olhando o rapaz de forma avaliadora. Poupou um olhar para o diretor. "Obrigado por trazê-lo até mim. Ele teve a orientação?"

"Ele ouviu as medidas de segurança... cabe a você informá-lo o procedimento militar do programa." O administrador deu de ombros, um leve sorriso no rosto. "Você tem um bando de rufiões aqui, Chang. Boa sorte com qualquer um deles."

"Obrigado." Respondeu Wufei, com um olhar duro. Estava prestes a dispensar o outro homem, mas reconsiderou. "Por acaso sabe como Maxwell machucou o rosto?"

"Ah, sim... a pista de obstáculos" ele forçou um sorriso. "Foi parte de seu castigo por insubordinação... Eu o fiz correr pela pista iniciante." Agora sorria maliciosamente. "Caso esteja se perguntando, ele falhou miseravelmente."

"Entendo." O olhar do Capitão caiu na mão de Kushrenada descansando na maçaneta da porta; principalmente no grande anel quadrado com um símbolo. "Novamente, obrigado por trazer... uh, recruta Yuy até aqui." Maneou a cabeça para dispensá-lo, observando com a testa franzida o outro homem sair. Então focou sua atenção no rapaz à sua frente com uma expressão de expectativa.

"Yuy."

"Chang."

O oficial chinês sorriu. "É bom te ver, Heero."

O garoto assentiu em resposta. "Digo o mesmo, Wufei." O olhar atento não deixava escapar muito e notou a pasta grossa na escrivaninha. "Vejo que estava lendo meus arquivos."

Wufei assentiu. "Claro." Os olhos escuros estudaram o rosto de Heero. "Esqueceu que eu conhecia seu... guardião?"

A expressão de Heero se fechou. "Prefiro não falar sobre ele, Wufei."

"Ele é a razão de você estar aqui."

"Sim" ele deu de ombros.

"E você é a razão de eu estar aqui."

Heero ergueu o rosto rapidamente. "Como assim?"

"Quando vi seu nome na lista do Programa Peacecraft, pedi para ser mandando para cá" Wufei gesticulou para a pasta. "Fiz bem. Ninguém mais seria capaz de interpretar o que está escrito." Os olhos negros se fixaram nos de Heero. "Por que não declarou autodefesa?"

"Porque não foi" respondeu com simplicidade. "Esperei que desmaiasse bêbado e o espanquei até ficar em coma."

"E quantas vezes ele batera em você?" Wufei contrariou. "Quantos anos de abuso agüentou? E a garotinha..."

"Pare!" Heero ordenou com severidade. "Não quero falar sobre isso, Wufei."

"O que importa é que, é fácil ver porque você fez isso, Heero" o oficial balançou a cabeça. "Você deveria ter o melhor advogado que o dinheiro podia pagar, não um defensor público de quinta categoria."

"Fiz o que julguei ser melhor." Deu de ombros.

"E agora farei o que julgo ser o melhor" Wufei disse. "Quero que se dê bem aqui e acabe na academia. Sei que pode." Franziu o cenho levemente, baixando o olhar para a papelada na sua mesa. "Mesmo Kushrenada designando os times, consegui prevalecer sobre ele para agrupá-lo por resultados nos testes. Seus três companheiros tiveram as melhores notas nas provas de aptidão depois de você. Na verdade, alguns deles foram até melhores em alguns pontos." Estremeceu ao ver o nome de Maxwell na lista. "Seu grupo é o Time Wing. Quando fizerem a formação pela manhã, os líderes dos times serão nomeados e os objetivos serão revelados. Além do trabalho de aula e treinamento físico, haverão competições entre os times." Olhou para o garoto que se tornara seu melhor amigo. "Você pode fazer isso, Heero. Sendo um projeto voluntário, sei que quer estar aqui... Sei que significa algo para você. Portanto, espero que seu time termine em primeiro lugar."

Heero deu um breve e amargo sorriso. "Missão aceita." era uma frase usada desde a infância, quando jogavam sem parar jogos de combate de móbile suits.

Isso fez Wufei sorrir em retorno, sabendo poder ajudar seu amigo de longa data aproveitando essa oportunidade. "É melhor ir para o alojamento e relaxar por algumas horas. Pode participar da ginástica calistenica... no campo atlético às três."

"Hai*."

"Boa sorte, Heero. Dispensado."

O rapaz saiu do escritório e foi para o alojamento listado em seu cartão com a chave grudada. Encontrou sem problemas e vendo três de quatro camas ocupadas, tomou posse da última, deitando para descansar após vinte e quatro horas de viajem de L1.

_Continua..._

_

* * *

  
_

_Dê uma injeção de ânimo na tradutora: comentário! Não vão se arrepender e não custa nada! Críticas, sugestões, dúvidas, apenas dar um 'oi', são muito bem-vindos e trazem um sorriso no coração dessa tradutora, então por favor:_

_E-mail:__**maymacallyster**__(arroba)__**yahoo**__(ponto)__**com**__(ponto)__**br**__ou botão verde no fim da página. Rápido, fácil e indolor._

_**N/T:**_

_*__**Hai**__ = como ninguém é obrigado a saber, "hai" significa 'sim' em japonês._

_

* * *

  
_

**Agradecimentos:**

_Respondido por Aryam:_

**Harumi**! Quase não consigo ler o resto do seu comentário por ter uma crise de riso logo no primeiro parágrafo (XD)! Pode ficar tranqüila que todo mundo vai dar um puta trabalho nessa fic, mas sim, com certeza os meninos do Time Wing vão causar e as conspirações do Treize vão dar muita dor de cabeça para o Chang (coitado... é difícil ser o único responsável às vezes). Enfim, vamos só dizer que Duo fica amigo da Po e bem familiar com a ala médica. E as relações vão ser bem complicadas, então respira fundo! Muito obrigada pelo apoio! Mesmo! Fico muito feliz em saber que está gostando e pelos elogios! Realmente, nada que uma revisão de madrugada não dê jeito (status: X.X), e valeu pela dica (no capítulo anterior)! Revisei novamente e espero dessa vez ter me livrado de todos os erros (sempre encontra alguns, não tem jeito... aiai). Poxa, muito obrigada novamente por toda a motivação e apoio, não sei nem como descrever a alegria que fico ao ler esse recado. Beijos e abraços! O site está chegando, logo logo (^_~).

P.S.: Seu e-mail foi muito fofo! *abraça o e-mail e a Harumi*

**Ilía**, obrigada! Tem razão, temos que apoiar nosso próprio projeto! Só queria ter mais tempo para poder parar e ler as fics que não li... (com ódio de ter que estudar para concurso...). Wufei e Treize ainda terão muitas 'trocas de gentileza', aliás, o Treize, sendo um cara muito gentil, ainda fará isso muitas vezes com os outros também.

A sempre presente **Dark Wolf 03**, eita, ninguém merece ficar sem internet. Quando a minha cai, já fico pra ter um treco! Fico feliz mesmo por estar amando a fic, isso me faz ter certeza de que daqui a alguns capítulos vai amá-la muito mais. Eu sou viciada nela, por sorte quando li já estava a poucos capítulos de ser terminada e consegui ler uns cinqüenta e tantos de uma vez. Eu fico com vontade de responder todas as suas perguntas, mas sei que estragaria com mil spoilers, então é bem melhor deixar as atualizações falarem por mim e pela autora. Acredite, todos eles vão acabar surpreendendo. Aqui já dá para ter noção do porquê de Wufei ter tanta fé no projeto, afinal ele é amigo do Heero e está lá praticamente para ajudá-lo. Acho que por mais idealistas que possamos ser, sempre temos alguns motivos egoístas... (?). Muito obrigada pelo comentário!

**Danishinha**, recrutei mais uma para acompanhar essa fic! Que bom! Fico feliz que tenha gostado. Então não quero desapontar! Obrigada pelo comentário!

**Tsuki**, obrigada pelo comentário! Que bom que gostou. O Duo é o sofredor-mor da maioria das fics... coitado. Continue acompanhando!

**Mika**, não tem de quê e eu que agradeço o comentário. Essa fic prende mesmo a atenção, que bom que está gostando. Espero que continue gostando.

Olá** Diana Lua!!!** Que bom que está de volta! Espero que esteja bem e a recuperação seja tranqüila! Muitíssimo obrigada pelos elogios! Como estou traduzindo e revisando sozinha, no início tive alguns probleminhas e sempre escapa alguma coisa, mas acho que estou começando a pegar o jeito. Mas sim, uma coisa que faço questão é de manter o estilo original, repassar o clima que a autora estabelece. Fico feliz que esteja gostando. Eu não sou fã de 5x2 e já adianto que não vai ter, mas a amizade deles futuramente, aliás, o Wufei nessa fic em geral está muito legal. Obrigada pelos comentários e espero que continue acompanhando e gostando.


	6. 04 Companheiros de Equipe

**Boot Camp**

_Por: Snowdragonct_

_Tradutora autorizada: Aryam_

_Campo de Treinamento_

**Capítulo Quatro: Companheiros de Equipe**

_Treze voltas! Trezes voltas do Inferno. Que tipo de cretino faz um moleque que acabou de sair depois de semanas num reformatório correr dez quilômetros e meio? Claro, correr de um policial por alguns quarteirões foram bons exercícios, mas foi muito diferente de dez quilômetros numa velocidade constante. Parabéns, Maxwell... que seja a última vez chegando atrasado. Em qualquer aula. Especialmente uma com um instrutor filho da puta sádico como o tenente Lareau._

Com uma hora livre entre aula e a calistenia a tarde, Duo achou poder pelo menos tirar uma soneca. Adentrou aos tropeços o alojamento, bocejando em exaustão e aproximou-se de sua cama. Mas quando foi pisar no colchão de baixo do beliche para subir, percebeu alguém deitado.

"Oh" ele tirou o pé, olhando para um par de intensos olhos azuis.

O recém-chegado tinha feições levemente asiáticas, exceto pelo azul profundo de seus olhos. O cabelo castanho escuro estava levemente desgrenhado... quase desleixado... mas parecia como se fosse seu estado natural. Ombros musculosos preenchiam a camisa de uniforme usada por ele e Duo estava tentado a dar-lhe uma checada completa. Mas o novo garoto o encarou com uma expressão incomodada, portanto o rapaz de trança deu outro passo para trás antes de se lembrar de ter chegado ali antes e a cama de cima ser a sua.

"Olá" aventurou-se hesitante, sem oferecer apertar as mãos. De algum modo, instintivamente sabia não ser uma boa idéia.

"Hn" foi a sucinta resposta.

Novamente, Duo estudou o rapaz de rosto sombrio, tentando decidir se ele era uma ameaça. _Só há um modo de descobrir_, pensou dando de ombros. "Sou Duo Maxwell"

"Heero Yuy."

"Japonês?" tentou adivinhar, mostrando um curto sorriso e esperando por alguma resposta.

"Hai" dessa vez a resposta foi acompanhada por um breve menear de cabeça.

Certo... Duo assumiu significar 'sim'. "Hum..." ele ergueu o olhar. "Minha cama é aqui em cima" falou, mentalmente estremecendo pela repentina falta de objetividade em suas palavras.

"Tá." Dessa vez o outro soou vagamente impaciente, como se quisesse que Duo o deixassem em paz.

"Eu ia... hum... tirar um cochilo antes da calistenia de tarde."

"Vá em frente." Total indiferença.

Duo cuidadosamente se aproximou, colocando um pé na beirada da cama e se impulsionando para cima. Uma vez ali, deitou de costas e se esticou, suprimindo um gemido por causa dos músculos doloridos. Tentou dormir, mas por alguma razão, a presença silenciosa na cama debaixo deixou isso impossível. Após vários minutos se ajeitando e rolando, esticou a cabeça para olhar a outra cama.

Encontrou um olhar levemente irritado, enquanto sua trança caia, balançando rapidamente e quase acertando o rosto do novato.

"Por que está aqui?" perguntou, mostrando a Heero seu sorriso mais encantador.

"Agressão grave" Heero replicou sem pensar duas vezes. "E tentativa de assassinato."

"Oh" Duo rolou de volta a cabeça para seu travesseiro, olhando para o teto. _Como se eu fosse conseguir dormir __agora_, pensou soltando um suspiro.

Vários minutos se passaram em silêncio... ou quase-silêncio; cada vez que Duo se remexia procurando uma posição mais confortável, as molas rangiam alto. Quando ouviu um suspiro exasperado vindo debaixo, encontrou-se sorrindo ironicamente. Houve um baixo murmuro... uma palavra soando como 'baka', e Duo adormeceu com um sorriso convencido nos lábios.

Algum tempo depois...

"Maxwell..."

"Hmm?" Duo estava no meio de um ótimo sonho, flutuando em um bote inflável em um lago calmo, pensando em alguém com lindos olhos azuis. E esse alguém chamava seu nome suavemente... bem distante.

"Maxwell!" uma forte batida na lateral de sua cama o fez acordar assustado e voltou a si de repente jogando uma mão para o lado na tentativa de se equilibrar.

Sua mão acertou o que parecia ser um rosto e abriu os olhos para ver um Heero muito irritado o fulminando com o olhar por entre seus dedos. Na verdade, 'agressão grave' era mais apropriada aqui. Duo se perguntou vagamente o que 'grave' em 'agressão grave' significava*.

Com um grito, Duo se jogou contra a parede. "Agh! O quê? Qualoproblema?" perguntou de uma vez, tentando acalmar seu coração disparado. Odiava ser acordado inesperadamente e tentou comunicar isso revidando um olhar mal encarado.

"Você falou algo sobre 'calistenia de tarde'" replicou o garoto de cabelos escuros. "Acho que temos dois minutos para ir ao pátio de exercícios."

"Merda!" Duo saltou de sua cama enroscando-se no cobertor em seu caminho, fazendo-o cair sem cerimônias em cima de Heero, mandando os dois para o chão.

"Baka maluco!" rosnou o japonês se debatendo para se libertar.

Nesse momento Quatre e Trowa entraram, apenas para pararem boquiabertos com o par entrelaçado no chão. "Duo? Pelo amor de Alá...?" Quatre exigiu saber.

"Ack!" Duo se afastou de Heero, ruborizando violentamente.

Quatre sorriu como se soubesse o que acontecera. "O que estavam fazendo?"

"Nada, Quat! Nada! Caí da cama, caramba!"

Heero, livre do rapaz de trança, levantou-se apalpando seu uniforme. O olhar que lançou para Duo poderia derreter aço.

"Desculpa" Duo murmurou, soltando-se de seu cobertor e pegando-o nos braços para jogá-lo de volta na cama.

"Maxwell, você é uma ameaça!" Heero reclamou, passando por entre Quatre e Trowa e saindo do casebre.

Trowa lançou um olhar para o rapaz saindo. "Quem é?"

"Nosso novo colega" Duo informou, arrumando o uniforme e tentando alisar os fios soltos da trança. "Heero Yuy. Como pôde ver, é muito encantador e articulado."

Trowa bufou, virou-se e se dirigiu ao pátio.

"Vamos, Duo" Quatre apressou. "Senão chegaremos muito tarde!"

"Aw, droga" Duo olhou por cima do ombro para o banheiro. "Preciso mijar antes de ir."

"Não dá tempo!" Quatre insistiu, pegando sua mão e o puxando. "Se atrasarmos, você vai acabar fazendo o dobro de flexões"

Após dar voltas extras na pista de manhã, a última coisa que Duo queria era mais exercícios. "Logo atrás de você, Quat." Correu miseravelmente com seu amigo loiro, bocejando e balançando a cabeça para tirar as teias de aranha dali de dentro. _Maldito Yuy por me deixar dormir até faltar só dois minutos para sair!_

Duo e Quatre foram os últimos a entrar em formação e o instrutor esperava, batendo um pé impacientemente na terra.

"Certo, suas duas tartarugas! Pro chão e paga cinqüenta."

Resmungando, ambos encararam o chão, obedientes, e começaram as flexões.

O rapaz de trança olhou de esguelha para Heero, este estava ao lado de Trowa na fila. Jurava ter um sorriso malicioso nos lábios do japonês. _Maldito._

Após os exercícios, foram divididos em quatro grupos para treinamento, Duo fez questão de estar bem distante de Heero Yuy. Quatre ficou com ele, já vendo-o como um amigo e confidente.

Só no jantar os quatro se reencontraram. Duo e Quatre ficaram juntos a tarde toda, portanto estavam lado a lado na fila para comida. Mas Trowa apareceu atrás dele com Heero em seus calcanhares e Duo lançou-lhe um olhar ressentido. Aparentemente estavam se dando perfeitamente bem.

"Huh. O nariz de porco e a tomada" murmurou o rapaz com a trança.

"O quê?" Quatre perguntou.

"Oh, nossos colegas de quarto" Duo deu de ombros retraindo-se ao ver a gororoba sendo colocada em cima de seu purê de batatas. "Cacete, entre eles, não conseguiriam começar uma conversa, muito menos um monólogo."

Quatre riu, abaixando a cabeça. "Duo! Que maldade."

Duo rodou os olhos, mais uma vez impressionado com a natureza praticamente infantil do loiro. Mas uma rápida espiada nos olhos azuis de sua companhia o fez se questionar. "Não me contou porque se deu mal, Quat" comentou casualmente, indo para uma mesa de canto. Duo Maxwell gostava de manter suas costas na parede, especialmente em refeitórios lotados.

"Oh... hum... Fui pego fazendo um pequeno reconhecimento em uma de nossas companhias concorrentes."

"Oooh... um companheiro hacker**" Duo falou com um sorriso. "Você era bom?"

Quatre bufou. "Bem, sim... até me pegarem."

Duo riu. "Heh. Sei como é."

"Então é por isso que está aqui também?"

"Isso e... outra coisas" Duo disse evasivamente. "Fiz um pouco mais do que apenas invadir sistemas. Diria até que fiz umas transações bancárias independentes."

"Isso é chamado de furto qualificado" Heero ressaltou de forma curta, sentando-se ao lado de Duo, enquanto Trowa se acomodava ao lado de Quatre.

"Oras, se não é o experiente?" Duo retorquiu, olhando longamente de soslaio para o japonês.

Heero o retornou um olhar ilegível. "Pra falar a verdade, eu sou."

Foi a vez de Duo bufar ironicamente. "Claro que é."

"Me dê um laptop e te deixo no chinelo."

"Modesto também" Duo comentou rodando seus expressivos olhos índigo.

Quatre estendeu a mão para o recém-chegado. "Duo me contou que seu nome é Heero. Sou Quatre."

Heero observou a mão por um momento e então a pegou com óbvia relutância. Não era fã de apertar as mãos e dava para perceber. "Hn."

Os lábios de Trowa subiram em um pequeno sorriso e virou-se para Quatre. "Heero gosta tanto de apertar as mãos quanto eu" ressaltou.

Duo olhou de rabo de olho para os dois, perguntando-se quando se tornaram tão chegados. Tentou convencer a si mesmo de que o comichão que sentiu por dentro não era ciúme. Não que Heero não fosse um colírio aos olhos, e não que Duo não fosse inclinado a essa orientação sexual. Apenas não queria considerar o fato de apenas poucas horas mal conhecendo o rapaz já o faziam pensar no novo garoto de um modo possessivo. Além do mais, alto (tudo bem, mediano), moreno e mal encarado não era bem sua idéia de homem perfeito. Ou era?

"Vai comer isso?" Quatre perguntou, apontando para a comida que um Duo pensativo cutucava no prato. A comida do árabe mal estava tocada.

"O quê? Oh." Duo olhou para a papa que fizera e deu de ombros. "Bem, tive pior em L2" notou, juntando um pouco de comida esfriando rapidamente no talher e engolindo de uma vez.

Quatre fez uma careta.

Os olhos azuis de Heero se estreitaram. "Winner... você é Quatre Winner, não é?"

O loiro ficou atento. "O quê? Hum... por que diz isso?"

O japonês deu de ombros. "É bem óbvio que você não está acostumado com esse tipo de... comida." Olhou longamente para o camarada. "Além do mais, sua família não é exatamente discreta. Vi você nos noticiários."

Os olhos índigo se arregalaram. "Você nunca me disse que era aquele 'Quatre'" acusou. "Até eu já ouvi do seu sobrenome." Ele lançou ao loiro um olhar confuso. "Como em nome de Deus você veio parar aqui?" perguntou veementemente. "Você poderia pagar sua passagem pra fora daqui umas mil vezes."

Heero olhou Duo de esguelha. "Talvez não seja da sua conta, Maxwell."

"Por que não?" respondeu impenitente. "Acho que é uma pergunta bem óbvia."

"Bem, ainda assim, rude" Trowa deu de ombros.

"Aw, vai se foder, Barton" Duo rosnou, fitando feio o rapaz de cabelos castanho-avermelhados.

Os olhos verdes se estreitaram levemente. "Só estava fazendo uma observação."

"Eu também."

"Dá pra vocês pararem?" Quatre pediu exasperado, colocando a mão na testa como se com dor. "Alá, odeio briga!"

"Fala pra ele!" Duo rebateu, virando de lado na cadeira e olhando para o outro lado ao invés de Trowa.

"Não fui eu quem começou" Trowa deu de ombro.

Heero bateu a mão na mesa e os três focaram sua atenção nele. Mas ele encarava raivosamente Capitão Chang que acabara de entrar para supervisionar o local criticamente. "Obrigado por nada, Chang" Heero murmurou. "Time? Só pode ser brincadeira."

Duo ouviu o suficiente para se sentir ofendido. "Hei, você é o novato aqui, Yuy. Antes de você chegar, estávamos nos dando muito bem."

"Claro." Respondeu secamente.

O rapaz de trança xingou baixinho. "Não preciso agüentar essa merda. Vejo vocês no alojamento." Ele se levantou e saiu, punhos fechados ao lado do corpo.

Quatre franziu o cenho, observando as costas de Duo se afastando e o sorriso malicioso satisfeito de Heero. "Desculpe, Heero" apressou-se. "Eu deveria tê-lo dito que meu pai me deixou nessa situação para tentar me ensinar uma lição" era perto o suficiente da verdade, mesmo que não a cobrisse inteiramente.

"Não era mesmo da conta dele" o japonês replicou.

"Ele é..." Quatre procurou a palavra certa. "curioso."

"Enxerido."

O loiro sorriu. "Sim, mas mesmo assim ele tem olhado por mim desde quando cheguei aqui."

Heero analisou o árabe. "Você andou tendo problemas?"

Os olhos verde-azulados se viraram cuidadosamente para a mesa dos garotos do chuveiro. "Hoje... essa manhã tinha uns garotos nos incomodando. Duo os enfrentou."

"E viveu pra contar?" Trowa satirizou, os olhos verdes seguindo os de Quatre para o grupo numa mesa distante. Ele franziu o cenho levemente. "Desculpe ter saído sem vocês dois. Não sabia que teria algum problema."

Quatre sorriu corando um pouco. "Tudo bem, Trowa. Não foi nada demais... Só a costumeira demarcação de território. Então o instrutor apareceu e todo mundo dispersou."

"Hn" comentou Heero. "Entendo." Os olhos azuis afiados se fixaram em Quatre. "Foi assim que Maxwell ganhou aquele machucado no rosto?"

"Oh. Não" Quatre falou evasivamente, abaixando o rosto para a mesa.

"O diretor fez aquilo" Trowa adivinhou com um acerto desconcertante. Não deu bola para o olhar surpreso de Quatre. "Oras, Winner, eu estava lá. Quando o arrastaram da orientação, não havia uma marca. Mas estava lá logo de manhã, não é?"

"Se importam de me deixar a par de tudo?" Heero pediu, o franzir na testa aumentando.

Então Quatre explicou os eventos do dia anterior e a resposta misteriosa de Duo sobre a origem do machucado.

* * *

Quando Duo alcançou o alojamento, ainda raivoso por ter levado bronca tanto de Heero quanto de Trowa, percebeu precisar de um banho após um longo dia de exercícios. Então pegou duas toalhas e um uniforme limpo e foi para o prédio dos chuveiros. Apesar do aviso que dera a Quatre para não ir a lugar nenhum sozinho, achou ser seguro por todos ainda estarem no jantar e era mais do que capaz de se defender comparado ao loiro.

E foi mesmo ótimo encontrar o prédio desocupado e todos os chuveiros quentes a sua disposição. Tomando um longo e relaxante banho, sua irritação começou a se dissipar. Duo suspirou em contentamento, lavando o cabelo duas vezes por precaução. Enxaguou-se, enrolou-se numa toalha e se secou antes de vestir as roupas limpas. Depois, demorou-se penteando os cabelos longos e molhados e habilmente os trançou. Não se sentia bem há tempos e quando retornou ao alojamento, estava certo de até poder tolerar seus insuportáveis companheiros de equipe.

* * *

A expressão de Heero escureceu durante o conto de Quatre. "Kushrenada fez o quê?" ele lançou um olhar na direção de Chang novamente. "Por que Maxwell não contou para o Capitão sobre isso?"

Trowa bufou. "Como se Chang fosse acreditar."

"Capitão Chang é um homem nobre" Heero falou, seu tom tornando-se frio. "Na verdade, ele é motivado pelo seu senso de honra. Ele nunca permitiria brutalidade, mesmo em um lugar como esse."

Os olhos de Trowa se semicerraram. "E como você sabe tanto sobre ele?" perguntou.

Heero retornou o olhar. "Não é da sua conta, Barton."

"Ack... lá vamos nós de novo" Quatre ralhou, lançando olhares de aviso para os dois.

"Não, não vou dar um acesso de raiva e sair batendo o pé que nem Maxwell" Heero replicou.

Trowa a essa altura estava distraído, olhando do outro lado. "Hum, Quatre... eram aqueles caras na última mesa que incomodaram você e Duo?"

Quatre olhou para a mesa agora vazia. "Oh, não" respirou fundo, virando-se rapidamente para Trowa. "Você não acha-?"

Em resposta, Trowa e Heero se levantaram e Quatre os seguiu. Os três jogaram o resto da comida fora e colocaram a bandeja em cima da lixeira próxima a porta.

Capitão Chang os viu sair, os olhos negros os seguindo e notando o andar apressando deles.

Quatre mal conseguia acompanhar a caminhada brusca de Heero e as longas passadas de Trowa, mas se apressou de qualquer maneira.

Chegaram ao alojamento em tempo recorde e Heero abriu a porta de supetão, os olhos atentos varrendo o quarto. Foi até a porta aberta do banheiro e checou lá dentro.

"Não está aqui" concluiu, uma sombra de preocupação na voz. Voltou-se para Quatre. "Onde ele teria ido?"

O loiro deu de ombros e seus olhos brilharam para o armário aberto. "Chuveiro?"

Heero estava na porta antes de Quatre ter terminado a palavra, com Trowa em seus calcanhares. Quase alcançaram os chuveiros comunais quando Duo apareceu andando casualmente, a longa trança úmida e vestindo um uniforme limpo. As roupas sujas e duas toalhas molhadas no braço.

Ele parou ao ver os três andando apressados até ele e franziu o cenho. "O que querem?"

Heero perfurou-o com o olhar. "De agora em diante, Maxwell, você não vai a lugar algum sozinho. Entendido?"

Duo ficou boquiaberto por um instante. "Como é?"

"Você. Não. Anda. Sozinho."

"Desde quando é meu guardião?" Duo rebateu friamente.

"Não sou" o japonês resmungou de volta. "Quatre contou que vocês encontraram problema de manhã."

"Posso tomar conta de mim mesmo" assegurou.

Heero riu, cético. "Não consegue nem sair do beliche sozinho" zombou.

Os olhos de Duo se ascenderam em raiva. "Olha, Yuy... não preciso de uma maldita babá."

"E que tal um alarme?"

_Oh, que golpe baixo!_ "Eu nem sei porque estou tendo essa conversa com você!" Duo exclamou em frustração. "Vê se morre, Yuy." Ele empurrou o japonês no caminho e saiu com um andar nervoso para o alojamento. Ao chegar lá seu bom humor estava destruído, jogou as roupas sujas no chão na frente do armário e subiu em sua cama.

Do lado de fora, Quatre usava uma expressão penosa para com seus companheiros. "Não acho que implicar que Duo não consiga se defender seja o melhor modo de se aproximar dele" comentou pensativo.

"O que tem de errado?" Heero perguntou de modo curto e grosso. "É verdade."

"É grosseiro" Quatre suspirou.

"É óbvio que você e Duo podem se tornar alvo de provocações aqui" Heero notou. "Vocês dois... chamam atenção... um pouco demais. Acho melhor, como um time, ter certeza de nunca deixar ninguém vulnerável."

Quatre lançou a Heero um olhar duro. "Contanto que isso sirva para você e para Trowa também, não vejo problema" complementou com um certo limite na voz, girando e seguindo caminho de Duo.

Trowa virou-se para Heero, divertimento em seus profundos olhos verdes. "Muito legal seu estilo de liderança, Yuy" disse secamente. "Nem eu tinha conseguido irritar o Quatre ainda." Ele seguiu para o alojamento deixando o rapaz de olhos azuis fulminando-o com o olhar.

"Onde foi que me meteu, Chang?" Heero suspirou consigo mesmo, imaginando se já era tarde demais para troca de time ou testar sua chance na cadeia. Ainda entre seus pensamentos sádicos, sabia que os outros rapazes de seu time eram mais capazes do que queria admitir. Era a atitude independente e teimosa deles que o preocupava. Como venceriam uma competição de trabalho em equipe se não conseguiam se dar bem em uma refeição?

_Continua..._

_

* * *

  
_

**N/T**: Comentários, por favor!

_Observações:_

***Aggravated assault** = na verdade, literalmente "aggravated" pode significar, além de _grave_, _ofender_/_irritar_/_provocar_/_importunar_, enfim. Nesse pedaço, Duo quer dizer que Heero não parecia apenas "muito irritado" (annoyed-looking), mas que um termo mais apropriado para descrevê-lo no momento seria "ofendido/irritado" por se lembrar do motivo de Heero ter sido mandado para a prisão (por acusações nada leves), por isso logo em seguida ele se pergunta o que o "aggravated" em "aggravated assault" (assault nesse caso sendo "ataque/agressão") significa, por causa do duplo sentido em que pode ser usado. Escolhi traduzir do modo que ficou para não quebrar o ritmo da fic e no fim, o significado ficou o mesmo; afinal, Duo apenas faz referência que o que ele fez foi uma 'agressão grave' em vez de apenas acertar o rosto de Heero.

****Hacker** = A tradução aceita da palavra seria "decifradores", mas no original é mais conhecido. "Pessoa viciada em computadores, com conhecimentos de informática, que utiliza esse conhecimento para o benefício de pessoas que usam o sistema, ou contra elas." Na verdade, o termo correto aqui, seria 'cracker', ou seja, quem 'quebra' e invade o sistema para proveito próprio.

**Agradecimentos **_(comentários respondidos pela tradutora):_

**Gidy a hobbit**, está certíssima, as coisas vão esquentar sim e cada capítulo promete muito mais nessa fic. Pobre Chang... Que bom que está gostando! Obrigada pelo comentário! Bom, o site. O Computador da Illy andou se revoltando contra ela e tanto o site quanto as fics estão paradas no momento por causa disso, mas não por muito tempo! Estamos todas nos esforçando ao máximo para dar tudo certo. E agradecemos a paciência. Enquanto isso, as fics serão ainda postadas aqui no .

**Diana Lua**, saudações! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também. A cada parte, a autora vai revelando aos pouquinhos a história para nos situar e depois que as coisas engrenam é que tudo acontece mesmo. Tudo fica cada vez mais interessante.

Estou revisando e traduzindo sozinha sim. Não me entenda mal, as meninas do grupo, todas tem seus projetos próprios e suas vidas particulares, então por mais que nos ajudemos de vez em sempre, é complicado traduzir (que já é um pouco trabalhoso), mandar para alguém revisar, esperar esse alguém te mandar de volta para então você revisar a revisão da pessoa e finalmente fazer a revisão final. É complicado e demorado, prefiro não ficar dependente nem forçar a barra para os outros que já estão cheios de coisa para fazer então resolvi tomar o projeto em minhas mãos. Muito obrigada mesmo pelo elogio, não sabe como fiquei feliz em ler que o texto estava impecável. Dá um orgulho de saber que não tem nenhum erro que tenha saltado nos olhos da leitora. Valeu pelo comentário e espero que continue acompanhando! Beijos.

**DW03!** Você tem toda a razão e peço desculpas pelas mensagens cruzadas! É o seguinte, a minha nota no início do capítulo não está dizendo que irei parar de _postar_ a fic sem comentários, mas sim, que irei parar de _traduzi-la_ sem comentários. Caso isso aconteça, não irei postá-la nem aqui nem no novo site. Agora, eu pretendo sim continuar postando minhas traduções aqui mesmo após o novo site ser inaugurado nem que seja na minha conta particular, mas claro, daremos preferência ao novo site que está sendo construído (com alguns imprevistos, mas logo ele aparece). Pretende-se colocar um sistema de reviews no novo site também para não se ter desculpa de comentários.

Eu que te agradeço pelo comentário! Fico contente em saber que está gostando da fic. Se as coisas continuarem assim, não pararei a tradução, além de gostar demais dessa estória. Foi sorte mesmo, pois a fic era atualizada quase toda semana e quando li o prólogo não me interessei. Quando estava lá pelo capítulo 50 e tantos e vi a quantidade de reviews dela, resolvi pegá-la para ler outra vez e não me arrependi. Vou tentar atualizar o mais constante possível!

**Makie**, então você é a amiga da Harumi! XD Que bom que deixou um comentário! Estou muito satisfeita com a aceitação dessa fic, então não pretendo parar a tradução, mas isso graças aos comentários, inclusive o seu! Obrigada! Continue deixando reviews para eu saber o que está achando!

**Harumi**!!! Responder teu comentário tem que ser por partes, eles são tão grandes que eu fico até emocionada! Tudo na boa sim e você? Quem não lembra da propaganda colgate quando o instrutor vai acordá-los? Não tem jeito, a frase é brega demais XD e a propaganda é ridícula mesmo!

"Corpo sensual que mais parece uma tábua anêmica" me fez rir por uma semana! Tadinho do Quatre! Realmente, se não fosse o Duo ele já tinha virado pudim. Acho que ele aprendeu a se virar de gente violenta e não de tarados...? É meio lerdo, mas logo acorda pra real.

15 minutos não são de nada mesmo! Mas quando meu irmão fazia tiro-de-guerra, tinha uma coisa que era a "chamada de emergência" (ou algo do tipo) e quando o sargento ligava para os atiradores, eles tinham que chegar no quartel em vinte minutos (não importando onde estavam ou em qual situação), completamente arrumados (fardados impecavelmente e de barba feita). Então o Duo ter que aprender a arrumar aquela cabeleira toda (realmente, cabelo comprido dá um trabalho! Ainda bem que cortei o meu...) em pouco tempo é o mínimo no exército.

Nossa, imaginei na hora o Wufei levantando e gritando "Espada justiceira, dê-me a visão além do alcance!!!" para ver o anel do Treize, é muito a cara dele XDDDD Droga, a visão do Wu roubando a espada do Lion ficou encravada eternamente em minha memória...

Os instrutores não vão dar mole pra eles. E o Duo indisciplinado desse jeito, quando ele tenta ter modos, ainda o esculacham, então fica difícil pra todo mundo. Hehe tem que aprender a fechar a boca quando mandam.

Eu sei que você quer saber! E eu quero contar, mas não posso, estragaria tudo. Você logo saberá quem abusou do Heero e ele não está morto. Opa, caramba, você sempre me faz falar demais! Mas isso será importante no futuro.

Não pretendo desistir, só se a situação se tornar realmente desmotivadora. Fico com um sorriso enorme saber que tem gente gostando tanto dessa estória!

Abraços e beijos pra tu também de outro panda gordo (alimentado praticamente por chocolate e capuccino *_*). Eu agradeço muito seu comentário super fofo! Super obrigada!

Ah, e coitada da sua amiga! Foi um comentário, já é um bom começo, melhor que nada!

**Kaoru Vexille**, olá! Muito obrigada pelo comentário! Obrigada por me deixar saber que está gostando! O Zechs... bom, vai ter que esperar bastante. Mas ainda tem muito yaoi e história para nossos garotos. Continue acompanhando!

Verdade **Yuna-chan s2!** O Duo é o 'ferrado'-mor das fics de GW. Ele é na maioria das vezes O alvo para sofrer. E convenhamos, ele faz isso tão bem XD tadinho, eu também o amo. Mas isso que é legal, ele é que tem que se virar e conquistar seus aliados, não vai ter nada de mão beijada, mesmo pro Heero que já tem ajuda interna. Obrigada pelo comentário e pelo apoio!

**Tsuki**, sim, muitos embates e muito suor para os meninos. Que bom que está gostando mais e mais! Obrigada pelo comentário!

Acabou não **Condessa Oluha**! Já já vem mais capítulos. Não precisa mais sacudir o monitor. Gostou deste? Espero que sim! Desculpe, mas preciso pedir paciência com as traduções. Essa fic é ótima mesmo. Ela pega o melhor dos personagens. Muito obrigada pelo comentário! Não me importo em você ser dar uma de "matraca", muito pelo contrário.

**Rayassa**, olá! Muito obrigada pelos elogios! Ainda há muitas revelações adiante. Que bom que está gostando! Continue acompanhando!

**Tenshi Oni**, o Duo é o sofredor oficial de fics, tadinho, ele vai passar por muita coisa ainda. Obrigada pelo comentário. Desculpe a demora na atualização. Espero que goste desse capítulo também!

**Lis Martin!** Obrigada pelo comentário-incentivador! Aqui está, cumpri minha parte em postar um novo capítulo, agora cumpra sua chantagem e comente da fic toda ^_~


	7. 05 Obstáculos

**Boot Camp**

_Por: Snowdragonct_

_Tradutora autorizada: Aryam_

_Campo de Treinamento_

**Capítulo Cinco: Obstáculos**

O chamado das cinco da manhã fez os quatro garotos se atirarem de suas camas, bocejando e se espreguiçando na pálida luz da manhã.

"Isso é desumano!" Duo grunhiu, estremecendo ao flexionar os braços, sentindo a dor dos exercícios dos dias anteriores.

Heero apenas lhe lançou um breve olhar ameaçador e foi vasculhar seu armário em busca de um uniforme limpo.

Duo sentiu seu olhar irresistivelmente se atrair para a visão que o outro garoto lhe apresentava se inclinando sobre seu baú* e o ladrão de L2 não pode evitar um sorriso melancólico cruzar seu rosto. _Se Yuy não fosse um total babaca... _Duo forçosamente desviou seus pensamentos do seu colega, cruzando o quarto até o banheiro.

Quatre o encontrou ali, atacando-lhe com seu melhor olhar de cachorrinho carente. "Se importa se eu for primeiro, já que esse seu cabelo leva o dia todo pra arrumar?"

"Não leva não!" Duo retorquiu. "Posso escovar e re-trançar em tempo recorde."

"Mas você não precisa de um espelho pra isso..."

Enquanto debatiam, Trowa passou por eles sem uma palavra, tomando a maçaneta da mão de Duo e bateu a porta atrás de si quando entrou.

"Trapaceiro!" Duo grunhiu, virando-se para o seu próprio armário procurando uma escova.

Em dez minutos, os quatro já haviam usado o banheiro e se dirigiam para o campo de exercícios para a calistenia. Não comentando sobre a discussão da noite anterior, ficaram juntos durante toda a ginástica e a corrida.

Foi só quando estavam de volta no dormitório se aprontando para o chuveiro que o assunto ressurgiu. Duo começou sair com as roupas e toalha em mãos e Heero casualmente fechou a passagem da porta com um braço. "Espere, Maxwell. Andaremos juntos."

Duo se tencionou, virando o rosto para encontrar os olhos azuis. "Já te disse. Posso tomar conta de mim mesmo."

"É mesmo? Então explique esse roxo no seu rosto."

Olhos índigo se arregalaram e Duo inconscientemente encostou a mão no machucado. "Eu... caí."

"No punho do Kushrenada?" Heero perguntou. "O que há entre vocês? O que ele tem contra você?"

Duo olhou por cima do ombro para Trowa e voltou-se para Heero. "Talvez não seja da sua conta" zombou, ecoando exatamente as palavras do japonês da noite anterior. Tranquilamente levantou o braço de Heero, tirando-o do caminho, e passou em direção aos chuveiros.

Quatre recolhera suas coisas e apressou-se trás de Duo; Heero e Trowa na retaguarda. Os quatro garotos do dia anterior ficaram em seu devido lugar; bastou um olhar ameaçador de Heero. E em meia hora, limpos e trocados, fizeram seu caminho para o restaurante sem incidentes.

O meio da tarde os encontrou em formação, agrupados em times, com cada time tendo um soldado-cabo na frente.

"Como podem ver" Capitão Chang explicava, andando suavemente na frente da assembléia. "Cada um dos times tem um superior. Esses homens são todos cabos da Subdivisão, escolhidos por serem mais próximos de suas idades terem saído recentemente do campo de treinamento, portanto se lembram do básico do programa. Vocês têm exatamente cinco minutos para uma reunião de time e então começaremos a corrida de obstáculos."

O cabo na frente do Time Wing virou-se para encará-los. "Sou Cabo Carter, mas para poupar tempo me chamem de Carter na maior parte do tempo." Olhou para Heero estudando o rosto sério. "Yuy, você será o líder do Time Wing."

Duo rodou os olhos, perguntando-se quem morreu e fez de Heero um Deus. Quatre pegou sua expressão e sorriu para ele.

"Baseado nos testes de aptidão" Carter continuou "a especialidade do Maxwell é infiltração e furto..."

_Ah sim... todos aqueles arrombamentos e invasões certamente estão compensando._

"Barton deve se sobressair em infiltração e armas... e Winner em planejamento estratégico. Sugiro, Yuy, abusar dos pontos fortes dos seus companheiros nos desafios do capitão." Olhou cada um cuidadosamente. "Gosto de pensar que sou felizardo por ter pegado esse time, mas capitão Chang às vezes tem um estranho senso de humor."

"Oh, e eu achando que ele era só um mal-amado" Duo murmurou.

Inesperadamente, Carter riu "Parece que você já conheceu nosso bom capitão" falou com um sorriso. "Era o que nós o chamávamos durante o treinamento... ou melhor, pelas suas costas."

"O quê? Mal-amado Chang?" Duo sorriu de volta. "Não tinahm coragem de falar na sua cara?"

"Claro que não" Carter o assegurou. "Murmurávamos quando ele nos forçava marchar num calor de quarenta graus e oito por cento de umidade. Aquele maldito." Balançou a cabeça. "Mas ele é o melhor treinador que se pode ter. Sorte para vocês, crianças, ele amoleceu."

Heero soltou uma risadinha com o pensamento de um Wufei Chang 'amolecido' e todas as cabeças se viraram para ele, surpresas. "O quê?" perguntou irritado, tentando forçar uma expressão mal-humorada como de costume.

"Só é estranho te ouvir rir" Quatre falou "Você é tão... reservado."

"Você quer dizer escroto" Duo murmurou. Mas ao mesmo tempo olhava para Heero com uma expressão divertida, pensando na risada sexy e gutural que o rapaz de olhos azuis deveria ter, e o quão infeliz era essa boa aparência ser desperdiçada num cara totalmente hétero. "Odeio minha vida" suspirou baixo o rapaz de trança, voltando seu olhar para o Cabo Carter.

Quatre ouviu o suspiro e lançou um olhar de dúvida para seu amigo, mas a voz do capitão Chang o interrompeu.

"De volta em formação!"

Os rapazes se apressarem para voltar a seus lugares, tentando pelo menos um ficar em posição de atenção.

"Algum voluntário para a corrida de obstáculos?"

A mão de Heero ergueu-se de uma vez e todos os três companheiros de time o encararam em óbvia perplexidade e total temor.

"Whoa! Espera um segundo!" Duo exclamou. "Desde quando você fala por nós?"

"Desde quando fui apontado como líder" Heero explicou calmamente, aquele leve sorriso zombeteiro aparente mais uma vez.

"Eu não votei por você" o rapaz de trança declarou.

"Felizmente seu voto não foi necessário" Heero desprezou.

O capitão Chang estava na frente deles, batendo o pé impaciente. "Yuy – se terminou de ouvir desaforos de seu subordinado...?"

"Sim senhor" Heero o assegurou, mandando um último olhar mortal para Duo antes de se virar para o comandante. "Estamos prontos."

"Muito bem... a pista é a seguinte... e preste atenção. Eu não vou repetir." Ele descreveu a ordem dos obstáculos rapidamente, gesticulando para uma série de cordas penduradas a serem escaladas, paredes, túneis e vários outros desafios. "Terminarão rastejando por baixo do arame farpado e mão ante mão pelas barras**." Ele sorriu, mas havia definitivamente um brilho maldoso nos olhos. "Alguma pergunta?"

"Como seremos cronometrados, senhor? Individualmente ou como grupo?" Perguntou o japonês.

"O tempo do grupo será o do homem mais lento" Chang explicou.

"Hum – senhor?" Duo se aventurou um tanto hesitante. "Qual a altura daquela parede?"

"Oito metros." Os olhos negros faiscaram perigosamente. "Medo de altura, Maxwell?" aproximou-se antes do rapaz de trança responder. "Me parece que um ladrãozinho acostumado a entrar por janelas altas (_**2**_) como você ficaria confortável nas alturas."

Duo corou e olhou para o chão. "Ah – sim. Sem problema" murmurou.

"E Barton, espero que você se sobressaia aqui" Chang adicionou, olhando para quem se dirigia. Todos os olhos se viraram para o moreno alto, que deu de ombros quase como se desculpando.

"Hum, é – trabalhei no circo"

Duo sorriu malicioso. "Vamos detonar nesse teste!"

"Dois minutos para se prepararem" Chang os informou. "Ah, e a propósito, o time que ficar em último, será ajudante na cozinha (_**3**_) por uma semana."

"Temos que fazer coisas assim?" Duo perguntou surpreso.

O oficial chinês sorriu astuto. "Oh sim, Maxwell... talvez eu deva perguntar se você é bom em descascar batatas."

Duo o encarou feio de volta e cedeu a um silêncio amuado.

Heero puxou seus três companheiros para formarem um círculo. "Já que é nossa primeira corrida, vamos fazer direito. O primeiro em qualquer obstáculo espera pelo último... o segundo avança para o próximo, mas não começa até o terceiro estar a caminho. Desse modo estaremos sempre perto. Entendido?"

Os outros assentiram, começando o aquecimento e sentindo uma pequena onda de adrenalina.

Adiantaram-se para a linha de largada enquanto o capitão olhava para seu cronômetro. "Preparar. Vai!"

Dispararam para o primeiro obstáculo, as longas pernas de Trowa fazendo-o chegar à frente e com anos de vida no circo, escalou a corda tão hábil quanto um macaco.

Heero era segundo por pouco e Duo e Quatre estavam logo atrás.

Pousaram do outro lado para encontrar Trowa esperando, como Heero instruíra.

Heero e Duo se lançaram para o próximo obstáculo, com Trowa e Quatre na retaguarda. A ponte feita de um tronco fino mal os deteve e todos os quatro se encontraram juntos quando alcançaram a parede.

Escalando, Heero chegou primeiro ao topo, com Duo e Trowa praticamente empatados e Quatre a menos de um metro atrás. O rapaz de trança soltou um grito de vitória ao se precipitar nos três últimos metros, caindo leve como uma pluma e rindo enquanto Heero descia de modo mais conservador.

"Baka!" murmurou o líder do time correndo adiante.

Duo seguiu o plano, observando Trowa pousar com uma graça felina e correr atrás de Heero e, então, dando um tapinha encorajador no ombro de Quatre, correram para acompanhá-los.

Heero se balançou por cima do lago especialmente construído, segurando o fim da corda até Trowa estar em posição para pegá-la quando a jogou de volta. O rapaz de cabelo acastanhado seguiu, Quatre e Duo se juntaram a eles. Os quatro estavam praticamente juntos quando começaram a rastejar sob o arame farpado, mas Trowa e Heero rapidamente ficaram na frente.

"Ah merda!"

O japonês olhou por cima do ombro e xingou baixo. "Droga, Maxwell!"

A trança de Duo se enganchara numa ponta particularmente longa e o rapaz de cabelos longos tentava se contorcer para livrar-se.

"Trowa... e Quatre, continuem!" Heero encorajou, voltando para ajudar o companheiro de equipe. "Maxwell, juro que vou cortar esse cabelo enquanto dorme!" reclamou, esticando o braço e agarrando a trança.

"Faça isso e morra" Duo rosnou, cuidadosamente desembaraçando os fios emaranhados no arame. "Ninguém toca no cabelo, Yuy! Vá na frente... eu dou conta."

"É uma atividade em grupo, Maxwell. Você tem que terminar conosco" o outro respondeu. Teimosamente, agarrou a trança e a puxou.

"Calma aê! Vai fazer pontas duplas-!"

Heero finalmente enlaçou a trança na sua mão e a libertou, fazendo várias mechas se partirem. Enfiou-a por dentro da camisa de Duo, o rosto a meros centímetros do dele. "Essa coisa é uma ameaça, Maxwell. Próxima vez planeje antes!"

"Vai se foder" Duo resmungou de volta, mais uma vez rastejando. Mas seu rosto estava enrubescido com humilhação por ter atrasado o time e redobrou seus esforços tentando recuperar o tempo perdido.

Trowa e Quatre esperavam impacientes na última barricada, enquanto Heero e Duo foram direto para o obstáculo dos pneus.

O jovem de trança não disse nada, apenas abaixou a cabeça envergonhado, saltando juntamente com os outros para as barras. Na metade, Quatre perdeu o agarre com uma mão, mas Trowa estava perto o suficiente para ajudá-lo a se recuperar.

Tendo atravessado, apressaram-se para a linha de chegada, indo parar na frente do Capitão Chang, que franzia o cenho olhando para o cronômetro.

"Quase cinco minutos" falou, balançando a cabeça. Encarou Duo duramente com seus olhos escuros. "Numa batalha real, você teria causado a morte de seu líder, Maxwell."

Duo encarou de volta, o rosto avermelhado de esforço e vergonha. "Que sorte que estamos só fingindo então" rebateu, encobrindo seu desconforto com raiva.

"Sentem-se na arquibancada e esperem os outros times fazerem o percurso" ordenou o Capitão, olhando longamente para Heero e balançando a cabeça enquanto passava.

Duo olhou de um para o outro, finalmente fixando-se no líder. "O que foi isso?"

"Nada."

"Por que Chang te deu aquele olhar?"

"Não é da sua conta, Maxwell."

"É sim, se for sobre mim" Duo respondeu irritado.

"Bem, talvez não seja sobre você" Heero respondeu, passando por Duo e tomando um assento de onde teria uma boa vista dos outros times.

Quatre sorriu apaziguador. "Venha... vamos ver como os outros se saem." O loiro parecia tão sombrio quanto Duo se sentia e ambos andaram arrastando os pés para se juntar aos outros dois. Heero e Trowa conversavam baixo, criticando o desempenho dos próximos na pista e nem olharam para os companheiros quando se juntaram a eles.

"Já se sentiu completamente inútil?" Duo murmurou para o amigo.

"Bem, eu fui o mais lento."

"Não se contar o tempo em que eu fiquei preso no arame" suspirou. Retirou a trança de dentro da camisa, examinando as pontas arrebentadas amargamente.

Heero percebeu o movimento pelo canto do olho e o fulminou com o olhar. Em resposta, Duo lhe mostrou o dedo do meio e voltou a acariciar seu precioso cabelo.

Após uma hora até todos os times terminarem e mais uma hora das avaliações do Capitão Chang sobre o desempenho de cada time, os garotos foram liberados para atividades individuais pelo resto da tarde.

Duo e Quatre andaram lado a lado a vários passos de distância dos companheiros de equipe, voltando pesadamente aos alojamentos.

"Pelo menos não fomos os últimos" Quatre falou com uma alegria forçada.

Duo suspirou. "Mas não ouviu nosso líder destemido? 'Terceiro lugar é inaceitável'. Inferno, ele que nos voluntariou para irmos primeiro! Os outros aprenderam com os nossos erros."

"Quer dizer dos seus" Heero falou por sobre o ombro.

Duo parou, olhando para o líder chocado. Mesmo Quatre estremeceu com o olhar frio do japonês. "Hei, Heero, foi uma primeira tentativa, tá?" falou em tom conciliador.

O americano girou nos calcanhares, dirigindo-se na oposição contrária.

"Maxwell... aonde vai?" Trowa gritou atrás dele.

Duo fez um gesto obsceno e continuou andando. Foi para o refeitório, achando que não teria ninguém lá há essa hora. No momento, só queria ficar longe de seus companheiros... de um em particular. Quando viu um banco na sombra atrás do prédio, jogou-se nele, enterrando o rosto nas mãos.

_Foda-se Heero Yuy e sua atitude de bonzão! Deve ser muito fácil culpar os outros quando se acha que é perfeito. _O problema era, em certo ponto, Duo concordava com ele. Estragara tudo e prejudicara o time inteiro. O pior era que sentia ter perdido a chance de conquistar o respeito do líder. E nem sabia o porquê de querer isso no primeiro lugar. Fechou os olhos, suspirando profundamente.

"Tendo um dia ruim, gatinho?" veio uma voz provocadora.

Duo ergueu o olhar para encontrar os mesmos quatro rapazes do outro dia do chuveiro. O líder, Austin, tinha os braços cruzados, olhos verdes semicerrados com malícia.

_Aw, que desgraça! Esse dia 'tá cada vez pior._ "Agora estou" Duo rebateu, percebendo não somente estar sozinho, mas também em desvantagem. Então seu instinto de rato de rua aflorou e se levantou para ter espaço de se movimentar. "Mas acabar com vocês deve melhorar isso."

O líder riu, seu olhar caindo na longa trança. "Você não conseguiu nem passar por um arame farpado, belezura. Tudo o que temos de fazer é puxar seu cabelo."

"Puxar cabelo?" Olhos índigo se estreitaram. "E você está me chamando de 'garota'?" ridicularizou. "O que vem depois? Dar tapas e morder?"

"Só se você quiser" Austin falou lascivamente.

"Nos seus sonhos" Duo sibilou, colocando-se em pose de briga.

A voz do Capitão Chang interrompeu a conversa. "Algum problema aqui, Pritchard?"

"Uh, não senhor" Austin respondeu rápido.

"Eles estavam de saída" Duo completou, estreitando mais os olhos para o outro rapaz.

"Então não vou pará-los" o Capitão comentou. "Mas quero uma palavrinha com você, Maxwell."

Os outros garotos se fizeram escassos, jogando olhares ressentidos à outra parte da conversa interrompida. Duo resistiu o impulso de mostrar a língua.

Ao invés disso, voltou-se em expectativa para o Capitão.

O homem chinês focou seus olhos frios nele. "Não me importo se falhar miseravelmente nesse treinamento, Maxwell. Mas não se atreva a levar Heero Yuy para o fundo do poço com você! Ele merece essa chance."

"E eu não?" perguntou amargamente. A última coisa de que precisava era do soldado alimentar a culpa que já sentia.

"Não pelo que ando vendo" Chang rosnou.

Duo cruzou os braços, sustentando o olhar duro. "E por que eu deveria dar a mínima para o que você acha?"

"Porque eu sou sua única chance!"

"Então obviamente estou ferrado" respondeu. "Entre você e K..."

"Já falei para não nos comparar!" Chang falou com severidade. "O que quer que pense, não somos iguais. Não estou aqui para prejudicar seu treinamento e mandar seu traseiro para a colônia penal de L2."

"Claro, e me dizer que Yuy teria morrido se fosse uma situação real deveria reforçar minha autoconfiança?"

"Era pra te acordar, Maxwell. Isso não é um jogo."

Duo rodou os olhos. "Claro que é. Se eu bancar o bonzinho, fico fora da prisão por mais alguns meses."

Capitão Chang lançou ao rapaz um olhar tão intenso que quase o fez estremecer. "Você está se esquecendo que poderia conseguir muito mais se tentasse se empenhar. Essa é uma oportunidade, ao invés da punição que tanto merece, ladrão."

"Oh, xingamentos?" Duo perguntou espantado. "O grande Capitão Chang se rebaixou a xingamento?"

Wufei o fulminou com os olhos. "Simplesmente cito os fatos, Maxwell. Você foi condenado por roubo, portanto é um ladrão."

"E ainda me diz que tenho uma chance de entrar na sua preciosa Academia da Subdivisão de Móbile Suits?" Duo zombou. "Quer ladrões na sua Subdivisão?"

"Ex-ladrões" Wufei esclareceu. "Para completar esse campo de treinamento precisará de mais fibra do que pensa." Olhou o garoto de modo desdenhoso. "Provavelmente mais do que tem."

"Obrigado pelo voto de confiança" desprezou, fazendo pose de quem não se importava apesar do quanto o insulto o feriu. "Mas se quer saber, não 'tô nem aí pra sua academia idiota. Estou aqui para ficar longe da prisão de L2. E é só. Então desculpe se não dou a mínima para como o time do Yuy se saia nessas competições."

"Não desculpo" o Capitão rosnou. "Juro, se você estragar as coisas para ele de propósito, vou te arrastar pessoalmente para L2. Espero que pelo menos tente! E então, se não quiser ir para a Academia, tudo bem. Não é obrigado a ir. Mas respeite seus colegas de equipe para pelo menos dar-lhes a chance de escolher."

Duo o encarou irritado. "Terminou senhor?"

"Por enquanto" respondeu. "Dispensado, Maxwell."

O rapaz de trança se virou e começou a andar para os alojamentos. "É... você me dispensou no primeiro dia em que nos conhecemos, Chang" murmurou amargamente. Ele decidira que seu dia não podia ficar pior... primeiro, a bagunça na pista de obstáculos e agora, um baita sermão do comandante do acampamento... sem contar no encontro perigoso com o grupo de Austin. "Eu me odeio" suspirou, encarando o chão. Estava tão atento a terra que quase passou do alojamento.

O som de uma garganta se limpando o fez parar e erguer o rosto, para ver Heero recostado na parece ao lado da porta. "Perdido, Maxwell?"

"Não quero saber disso agora, Yuy" reclamou. "Dá o fora e me deixa em paz."

Os olhos azuis o percorreram de cima a baixo e quase pode ver o desdém nos lábios dele. _E belos lábios que são... não muito cheios ou finos... formato perfeito e obviamente tentadores além da imaginação. Se não estivessem presos no cara mais cretino daqui._ "Onde você estava? Precisamos revisar nosso plano para a pista de obstáculos de amanhã."

"Oras, com licença" Duo disparou, mantendo seu olhar irritado cravado nos olhos de Heero ao invés dos lábios. "Após a sua análise justa das minhas habilidades, ou falta delas, pensei que não precisavam mesmo de mim. Então dei uma volta pelo campo e fui encurralado pelo bando de canalhas do Austin e levei patada do próprio Capitão Chang." O volume de sua voz aumentava a cada palavra. "Já estou de saco cheio por um dia, Yuy!"

Heero franziu o cenho. "O que quer dizer 'encurralado'? O que o time do Austin aprontou?"

O rapaz de trança se adiantou até estar cara a cara com o líder. "Que diferença isso faz, Yuy? Contanto que eu não foda a pista de obstáculos de novo, por que se importaria com o que acontece comigo?"

"Somos companheiros de time." Heero respondeu automaticamente, franzindo ainda mais.

"Claro... que seja" rodou os olhos. Tentou se afastar de Heero, mas uma mão se pôs em seu braço.

"O que aconteceu com Austin?"

Olhos índigo se semicerraram em uma expressão ameaçadora. "Tire a mão de mim, Yuy!"

"Ou o quê?" veio a resposta vagamente divertida.

Duo girou o punho tão rápido que roçou no queixo de Heero enquanto ele desviava. Mas antes do rapaz de trança atacar novamente, Quatre e Trowa apareceram na porta e intervieram.

"Já chega!" Quatre exclamou nervoso, olhos azuis acesos, empurrando com as duas mãos o peito de Duo. "Vocês dois tem que parar com essas briguinhas! Querem ser mandados para a cadeia?"

Duo recuou um passo, assim como Heero... este esfregando distraidamente sua mandíbula atingida e olhando feio por sobre o ombro de Trowa.

"Então?" Quatre perguntou, dando um olhar inquisidor para os dois. "Vamos nos acalmar e trabalhar como um time? Ou querem desistir aqui e agora?"

"Se é para trabalharmos em equipe" Heero falou friamente "ele tem que aprender a acatar ordens... e também criticas construtivas."

"Eu aceito críticas 'construtivas'" Duo respondeu. "Mas reclamação infinita sobre um erro não é construtivo."

Heero o encarou e então assentiu de leve. "Certo. Deixa pra lá então."

"Só isso?" o garoto de L2 exigiu. "Não vai nem admitir que estava agindo feito um babaca?"

"Não" falou Heero, passando por ele e entrando no alojamento. Trowa o seguiu e Quatre só deu de ombros.

"Pelo menos ele vai deixar de lado o incidente da trança" o loiro comentou baixo.

"É... muito generoso da parte dele" o outro resmungou. Olhou para Quatre, a raiva se drenando. "Caramba, Quat, já me sinto mal o suficiente sem essas bobagens dele."

"Sei que sim. E acho que Heero também sabe. Mas ele acabou ser apontado como líder e há muita pressão em cima dele. Você tem que aliviar um pouco a barra também."

Duo fechou os olhos, pouco a pouco recuperando o controle. "Tudo bem Quatre. Vou tentar."

O loiro ficou contente, olhos azuis cálidos. "Vamos entrar e descobrir como acabar com os outros times amanhã."

Duo jogou o braço por cima dos ombros de Quatre, levando-o para dentro, onde os outros dois estudavam possíveis táticas para os obstáculos e traçando atalhos e estratégias.

_Continua..._

_

* * *

  
_

_Dê uma injeção de ânimo na tradutora: coloque na ampola uma dose de comentário! Não importa o tamanho. Não vão se arrepender e não custa nada! Críticas, sugestões, dúvidas, apenas dar um 'oi', são muito bem-vindos e trazem um enorme sorriso no coração dessa que voz escreve, então, por favor:_

_E-mail: __**maymacallyster**__(arroba)__**yahoo**__(ponto)__**com**__(ponto)__**br**__ ou botão verde no fim da página "Review this Story/Chapter". Rápido, fácil e indolor._

_**N/T: **__O que acharam de mais esse capítulo?_

_*Desculpe as leitoras, pois esqueci de mencionar anteriormente: __**Foot locker**__ (literalmente: armário aos pés, geralmente usado para guardar calçados) = é como um grande baú para guardar seus pertences. E não o tradicional vertical (como os escolares)._

_** Para não deixar dúvidas, as barras as quais a autora se refere são as escadas horizontais ou espaldas horizontais ou ainda, nosso famoso "trepa-trepa"._

_(__**2**__) O termo usado aqui é uma gíria "second-story man" (homem do segundo andar), um modo de chamar um ladrão adepto a entrar pelas janelas do segundo andar de uma casa quando a invade._

_(__**3**__) KP duty (kitchen police ou kitchen patrol = patrulha da cozinha ou polícia da cozinha), quando, por punição ou qualquer outra razão (como ser contratado), civil ou militar é colocado para realizar qualquer tarefa na cozinha que não seja especificamente cozinhar (esfregar o chão, descascar batatas, lavar louça, etc...)_

_

* * *

  
_

_**Resposta aos comentários**__ (pela tradutora Aryam):_

**Condessa Oluha, **realmente o Heero começa _muito_ irritante! E nesse capítulo ele mostra um pouco mais de chatisse... Se sugerir para o Duo virar Rapunzel ele provavelmente teria um chilique XD E não é que o Quatre está dando uma de Mary Poppins mesmo? Eita, ele é muito bonzinho, mesmo estando na cadeia... "Cobertor sem honra!" hehe concordo plenamente, foi tudo culpa dele! Olha ele! Adorei suas sugestões de qualificativos dos instrutores, me lembra esses sargentos chicles de filmes de guerra comédias. Espero ter oportunidade para usá-los! Fico feliz que esteja gostando da fic, muito obrigada pelo comentário e estarei esperando por mais! Também rezo para que o Duo não morra afogado na pia do banheiro (nossa, eu ri tanto quando li isso XD). Beijos moça!

**Nanda**, eu é que agradeço pelo comentário! Muito obrigada! Espero que continue gostando e acompanhado e me deixe saber, ok?

**Dark Wolf 03, **os meninos são bem..._ meninos_ nessa fic, garotos tem mesmo problema de comunicação... Os dois, Heero e Duo, são muito cabeça-dura. O Trowa tem seus momentos, mas o Heero mereceu aquela tirada dele. Não duvido que o Duo possa se cuidar, mas ele também é outro teimoso que dá sopa para os outros o provocarem... Ainda mais o Treize. Que bom que o lance da postagem ficou esclarecido, realmente eu não tinha sido muito clara. Fico lisonjeada com os elogios da tradução! Obrigada mais uma vez pelo seu comentário e por me acompanhar nessa desde o início, é realmente muito gratificante.

**Harumi**!!! Já passei por isso tantas vezes aqui no que me acostumei, automaticamente seleciono e copio tudo o que escrevo antes de clicar no "send" *chuta janelinha de comentário* Queria ter lido teu comentário! Tenho certeza que daria risadas com ele. Tem perguntas da fic? Pode mandar! Se quiser manda por e-mail, fique a vontade! Poxa, fiquei até vermelha com os elogios! Eu sabia que a fic era boa, mas sinceramente eu não esperava que ela fosse tão bem aceita logo de cara. Eu por exemplo só me apaixonei nela pra valer depois do capítulo 9, por aí. Tanto eu quanto a autora estamos empolgadíssimas! Obrigada por todos seus comentários! Um grande abraços purpurinado por toda sua motivação!

**Aoi-Tsukii**, sua analogia ficou perfeita para descrevê-los! Obrigada, obrigada e obrigada ^^ espero que continue gostando! Pretendo postá-la até o final com esses comentários tão fofos que estou recebendo (se continuar assim, claro). Beijos.

**Guida-chan, **não se preocupe, suas dúvidas serão sanadas, mas vão se demorar mais um pouco. Que bom que está gostando! Obrigada pelo comentário! Continue acompanhando e não vai se arrepender!

**Yoru no Yami**. Minha nossa, fiquei tão feliz em ver um comentário seu! Obrigada!!! Que bom que está gostando, realmente traduzir, quando se começa dá um grande gosto de continuar e ainda mais em saber que outros estão lendo e aproveitando é difícil de desistir. Prazos são complicados, a vida real às vezes atrapalha para atualizar mais rápido XD mas a diferença é que na tradução não nos preocupamos tanto com inspiração, apenas vontade. Afinal, quando se está escrevendo qualquer coisa, sem inspiração a coisa não vai pra frente, não é? Obrigada novamente pelos elogios, espero que continue gostando! Beijos.

**Ran Maxwell**, aqui está continuação! Logo terá mais ^^ As outras meninas ficarão felizes se comentar nas traduções delas. O Duo é bem sem noção, principalmente nesse início, desbocado até não poder mais XD o problema é que ele sabe que se dedar o Treize não vai dar em nada, ainda mais com os sermões do Wufei em cima dele, tendo apanhado de policial, como ele vai confiar nas autoridades? Esse Heero tem jeito mesmo de ser super-protetor... todo mundo está se perguntando o que o Quatre fez! Tudo será explicado, mas ele fala que foi por hackear computador (no capítulo anterior). O resto será revelado com calma. Terá que esperar e continuar acompanhando e enquanto isso, continue comentando! Falando nisso, obrigada pelo comentário! Beijos.

**Washington/Rogue, **bem-vindo! Espero que seja bem acolhido e que esteja gostando das fics! Que bom que está gostando dessa tradução, ela é fascinante mesmo e muito fácil de se apaixonar. Muito obrigada pelo comentário!

**Fabi, **que bom que está gostando da tradução! Estou tentando postar o mais freqüente quanto possível (a vida real fica no caminho um pouco às vezes .). Espero que continue acompanhando, é uma fic diferente e cheia de tramas mesmo. Obrigada pelo comentário!


	8. 06 Aliviando as Tensões

**Boot Camp**

_Por: Snowdragonct_

_Tradução: Aryam_

**Nota da autora:** Para aqueles que anseiam para uma pontada de humanidade vinda de Heero... está vindo. E para Wufei também. (Duo precisa de um desconto.)

**Nota da tradutora:** Muitíssimo obrigada a todos os comentários. Desculpem a demora, espero que gostem do capítulo.

_Campo de Treinamento_

**Capítulo Seis: Aliviando as tensões**

Duo acordou na manhã seguinte antes mesmo do instrutor abrir a porta. Ainda estava escuro. O rapaz bocejou e rolou na cama, tentando entender o que o perturbara.

Foi quando um estrondo de trovão o fez sobressaltar, e então se tocou do barulho de chuva batendo no teto. Sorriu sonolento. _Finalmente! Uma folga!_ Não poderiam correr na pista de obstáculos com uma tempestade.

O soldado Carter entrou, água escorrendo por sua capa de chuva. "Acordem pra cuspir, garotas!" gritou. "Calistenia em quinze minutos!"

"O quê?!" Duo reclamou, sentando-se de supetão. "Só pode ser brincadeira!"

Carter sorriu ante a expressão indignada do rapaz. "Nunca brinco, jovem." Jogou um saco plástico na cama de cada um, bateu uma continência de modo convencido e saiu.

"Filho de uma maldita puta!" Duo explodiu, pegando o saco plástico encontrando uma capa de chuva perfeitamente dobrada. "Ele não estava brincando."

Heero se levantou e se espreguiçou, levantando o olhar para Duo sem expressão alguma no rosto. "Acha que o treinamento pára por causa de um chuvisco, Maxwell?"

"Mas- mas- vamos ficar molhados!" lamentou.

Heero lhe lançou um sorriso cruel. "Talvez te ajudará a deslizar melhor pelo arame farpado."

Os olhos índigo se arregalaram. "Aw... merda... o cabelo..." distraidamente puxou de leve o fim da trança. "Isso vai ser infernal."

Os outros jogaram suas cobertas para o lado e começaram a se vestir, então Duo percebeu que não tinha outra escolha. Levantou-se e correu para o banheiro, passando na frente de Trowa por um segundo. _Há! Toma isso, palhaço de circo! Ninguém é mais rápido do que um rato de rua._

Após alguns momentos, todos os quatros estavam vestidos e prontos, e pisaram cuidadosamente no aguaceiro. Desviando de poças, fazendo seu caminho até a formação, encontrando seus companheiros ainda com cara de sono no campo de exercícios.

Capitão Chang estava pessoalmente presente para liderar os exercícios matinais. Seus olhos negros não continham nenhuma piedade, mas um sorriso já ameaçava escapar. "Imagino que todos acharam que uma chuvinha os renderia um dia de folga." Mostrou os dentes em um sorriso maligno. "Muito pelo contrário. Será perfeito para um aprendizado."

"Claro," murmurou Duo apenas alto o suficiente para seus colegas ouvirem. "Vamos aprender por quanto tempo conseguimos prender a respiração debaixo d'água."

"Começaremos com polichinelos..."

Quando a calistenia terminou, os rapazes estavam encharcados até os ossos. Entre polichinelos em poças com centímetros de profundidade e flexões na lama, não podia ser de outro modo. Era quase um alívio quando iniciaram a corrida. Pelo menos podiam tentar pular as poças no caminho.

Ninguém se incomodou em tomar um banho matinal. Ao invés disso, foram direto para o café da manhã, tirando suas capas e pendurando-as para secar perto da porta do restaurante.

Somente após enfrentarem a fila, encherem seus pratos e se acomodaram em uma mesa no canto, Duo achou que era momento para relaxar.

Quatre olhou para seu amigo de olhos índigo e caiu na risada. "Oh, Duo! Você parece um rato molhado!"

Certamente, a franja do rapaz estava grudada em seu rosto e a trança estava completamente desarrumada. Mesmo com sua capa, estava tão molhado quanto ela.

"Eu sei," suspirou. "Já falei que odeio chuva?" olhou rapidamente seus companheiros. "Vocês estão bem patéticos também, se quer saber."

Quatre virou-se para Trowa e não conseguiu evitar de rir. "Ele está certo!" O cabelo de Trowa parecia um esfregão, escondendo totalmente um olho. Mesmo com ele jogando os fios para trás de tempo em tempo, voltava a cair no mesmo lugar.

"Ei, loiro," Trowa rebateu. "Você não está exatamente um modelo de passarela."

O rapaz sentiu os cabelos claros empapado na cabeça. "É, acho que estou uma bagunça também." Olhou para o outro lado da mesa. "Como pode seu cabelo estar tão normal, Heero?" Mesmo molhado, o cabelo do japonês não estava grudado como dos outros. Na verdade, não parecia muito diferente do normal.

O jovem de olhos azuis deu de ombros, ocupado comendo seu café da manhã. "Deixo-o curto de propósito."

Duo rodou os olhos. "Você é escoteiro por acaso? Tem sempre que estar tão 'preparado', Yuy?"

"Sim."

Terminaram a refeição rápido e foram para as aulas, as quais se passaram surpreendentemente no ginásio, ao invés de ser debaixo da chuva pesada. O grupo de quarenta jovens dividiu-se em dois grupos. Um aprendia a história da Subdivisão Mobile Suit, enquanto o outro estudava a evolução dos armamentos da Academia.

Antes do almoço, os colegas de quarto fizeram seu caminho para os alojamentos e vestiram roupas secas. Assim, estavam confortáveis nas aulas até voltarem para os exercícios para a calistenia das três horas.

Os trovões diminuíram, mas a chuva não cessava e, novamente, os rapazes se encharcaram em minutos. Após os exercícios, foram levados para a pista de obstáculos mais uma vez.

Capitão Chang, aparentemente imune ao tempo, caminhou na frente do grupo, seu capuz jogado em suas costas e olhos negros faiscando com segurança. "Boa tarde, recrutas." Teve que levantar o tom de sua voz para ser escutado. "A pista hoje pode se provar ser um tanto quanto desafiadora. Avisarei desde agora... a madeira será escorregadia... o caminho pode enganar... e a areia se transformou em lama."

Duo estremeceu com a idéia de tentar pentear lama de seu cabelo. "Gostaria de ver Chang fazer o que espera de nós," murmurou para Heero.

O Capitão virou-se repentinamente. "É mesmo, Maxwell?"

"Opa..." Duo pareceu culpado. "Você ouviu?"

"Tenho uma audição excelente," Wufei falou com um olhar que fez Duo querer desaparecer dentro da poça mais próxima. O oficial chinês lhe deu as costas, andando na frente dos rapazes. "Maxwell tem certa razão. Não é justo eu esperar mais de vocês do que eu posso fazer."

Houve murmúrios de aprovação no grupo.

Heero espiou Duo de rabo de olho, um sorriso enigmático nos lábios.

"Quê?"

"Observe, Maxwell," sussurrou. O sorriso aumentou e transformou-se em... um sorriso maléfico.

"Muito bem então," Wufei comentou, retirando sua capa e jogando-a de lado. "Maxwell... já que foi sua idéia, terá o privilégio de competir comigo na mesma pista que correram ontem." Um sorriso feroz cruzou o rosto do capitão. "Já que não é sua primeira vez, estará em vantagem."

Duo piscou, seu coração afundando para seus sapatos. "Senhor?" perguntou fracamente.

"Você ouviu. Venha até aqui!"

Engolindo seco, Duo retirou sua capa, instantaneamente sentindo as gotas geladas contra os braços. Quatre adiantou-se e prontamente escondeu a trança do amigo dentro de sua camisa.

"Você consegue," tentou animá-lo.

"Claaaaaaro." Duo concordou desanimado.

Heero lançou um olhar penetrante para seu companheiro. "Winner está certo, Maxwell. Você pode." Inclinou-se para perto, abaixando seu tom de voz. "Chang fica um pouco inseguro com altura... você vai passá-lo na parede. Tente ser mais rápido lá. Tenha cuidado na ponte; estará escorregadia como gelo. As barras também. Não se deixe cair de jeito nenhum. E esqueça a maldita lama. Se jogue e vá com tudo."

Trowa se inclinou pelo outro lado. "Finja que tem um policial te perseguindo."

Duo sorriu com isso, um pouco de sua vontade retornando. "Tudo bem." Virou-se para Heero com um leve franzir de cenho preocupado. "Não quero saber de sermão quando Chang me vencer por um quilômetro, Yuy. 'Tá legal?"

"Sem sermão," Heero prometeu. "Vá e não estrague tudo."

Duo assentiu e foi até o capitão. Mostrou-lhe a expressão mais desafiadora que conseguiu. "Estou pronto."

Capitão Chang bufou, olhando para Heero com um curto sorriso. "Cabo Carter... por favor, dê o sinal de largada quando quiser."

"Em seus lugares..."

Duo ficou tenso, notando que o Capitão fez o mesmo.

"Preparar... eeeeeeeeee... vai!"

Os dois se atiraram no trajeto, enquanto os outros recrutas gritavam encorajamentos.

Wufei alcançou a escada de corda meros centímetros antes de Duo e, quando escalaram, estavam emparelhados. Em seguida, correram para a ponte de madeira.

Estava, como Heero previra, escorregadia como gelo... mas já que tanto Wufei quanto Duo escorregaram aqui e ali, ainda se encontravam empatados ao chegarem ao outro lado.

Então, veio a parede, e Duo se concentrou em manter um agarre firme na corda ao escalá-la como se sua vida dependesse disso. Chegou ao topo primeiro, muito ocupado para notar que o oficial chinês ficou notadamente mais lento na descida, usando a corda para deslizar para baixo, enquanto o rapaz de cabelos compridos pulava como fizera no dia anterior.

Assim, Duo liderava quando alcançou a corda para se balançar do outro lado do lago. Atravessou, tropeçando e quase caindo para trás na água. Recuperou o equilíbrio e literalmente se jogou debaixo do arame farpado, ignorando a lama pegajosa, usou os cotovelos e pés para se arrastar no chão.

"Hei Maxwell," chamou Wufei, com uma expressão orgulhosa. "O peso desse cabelo molhado deve estar te atrapalhando."

"Não tanto quanto o pau na sua bunda!" Duo rebateu, não se contendo em deixar a provocação sem resposta.

Mas Wufei passou na frente no obstáculo dos pneus e com facilidade adquirida com anos de treinamento em artes marciais, graciosamente dançou entre eles, afastando-se vários passos antes de chegar às barras.

Duo novamente se jogou na primeira barra, tentando acompanhar e quase não conseguindo se segurar, não acostumado com o peso da roupa e botas molhadas e enlameadas. Quando aterrissou, momentaneamente dobrou os joelhos; endireitou-se e correu com todas as suas forças.

Chegou à linha de chegada praticamente ao lado do capitão Chang e deslizou para parar, quase colidindo com seus colegas que vieram encontrá-lo.

"Foi incrível!" Quatre comemorou. "Você foi demais!"

Duo ofegava, mãos cobertas de lama apoiadas nos joelhos. "Perdi..." arfou.

Capitão Chang colocou-se ao lado de Carter, também respirando profundamente e imundo, mas exibiu a Duo um genuíno sorriso. "Você não perdeu," assegurou-o. "Você estava bem nos meus calcanhares, Maxwell."

"A palavra-chave sendo 'calcanhares'," Duo ressaltou, erguendo-se e suspirando.

"Não tem do que se envergonhar." Wufei ainda falava com Duo, mas seu olhar virou-se para Heero. "Você foi um mérito para seu time hoje, Maxwell."

Duo o encarou de queixo caído, mal conseguindo acreditar ter ouvido um elogio do severo oficial. "Uh... obrigado," babuciou, seguindo os outros para a arquibancada. Estava tão deslumbrado que nem sentia mais a chuva.

"É isso aí, tropa!" Wufei gritou, mais uma vez sendo o oficial eficiente. "Se Maxwell e eu sobrevivemos de um pouco de água, vocês também podem. Time Chase é o próximo."

Enquanto a equipe de Austin seguia para o ponto de partida, livrando-se de suas capas, Duo caiu pesadamente no banco com seus companheiros, aceitando sua capa de chuva de Quatre, mas não se incomodando em vesti-la.

Cabo Carter aproximou-se, sentando-se ao lado de Duo. "Bom trabalho, Maxwell," felicitou com um sorriso.

"Chang é sempre bom nos obstáculos?" Duo perguntou, tirando um pouco de lama de seu uniforme e jogando-a nas botas de Heero, ousando olhá-lo de soslaio, esperando alguma reação. Tudo o que o líder fez foi bater a bota no banco para se livrar da lama. Seu olhar continuou fixo no próximo time na pista.

"Sempre," Carter deu de ombros. "Aprendemos logo a não desafiá-lo em nada. Não tem como ganhar." Colocou uma mão no ombro do jovem de trança. "Hoje foi o mais perto que alguém chegou disso em um bom tempo." Levantou-se e voltou com os outros soldados para assistir as outras equipes.

Duo ruborizou com o elogio, mas não pôde tirar o sorriso do rosto.

Quatre deslizou para seu lado. "Sente-se melhor?" perguntou, olhos azuis cálidos.

"Acho que sim," concedeu, estremecendo com o frio. Cutucou Heero com o cotovelo. "Você sabia que Chang me faria correr no momento que abri a boca, não é?"

"Hn."

_Idiota._

Como se lendo os pensamentos de Duo, Heero o olhou com um brilho divertido nos olhos. "Qual o problema? Você foi bem."

"Bem?" ecoou Duo. "Bem? Chama isso só de 'bem', Yuy?"

Heero deu de ombros sem se importar. "Você tropeçou na corda do lago, senão teria ganhado."

Dessa vez, a bola de lama acertou Heero direto na nuca.

Horas depois, os rapazes chegaram ao alojamento cobertos de terra molhada dos pés a cabeça, apenas um pouco sendo por causa da pista de obstáculos.

"Golpe sujo, Yuy," grunhiu Duo, levantando a camisa de dentro da calça para se livrar um pouco da sujeira. "Jogando lama por dentro da camisa nas costas."

"É onde a trança está," o líder comentou, levantando a calça das botas permitindo que bolos de lama caíssem no chão.

"Ainda não consigo entender como conseguiu colocar tanta lama dentro da calça de Heero," Quatre riu, esvaziando a lama de seus bolsos.

"Eu era um trombadinha" Duo admitiu. "Sou furtivo e veloz."

"Você quer dizer repulsivo e atroz" Trowa interrompeu incomodado, um dedo enfiado na orelha tentando expulsar a lama ali dentro.

"Ooo... Trowa fez uma rima!" Duo zombou, despindo a camisa revelando o torso completamente coberto de terra. "Deus, preciso urgente de um banho!"

"Recomendo uma mangueira de incêndio," Heero sugeriu. "E por ter começado a guerra de lama, você bem que merece."

"Eu comecei?"

"Hai. Você jogou a primeira bola de lama."

"Aquilo foi retaliação, Yuy. Você não admitiu que eu fui ótimo contra Chang." Duo examinou a trança, percebendo não haver nada a se fazer por ela a não ser tomar um banho. "Quem poderia imaginar que você esperaria até o fim da aula para me armar uma cilada no caminho de volta?"

"Você deveria ter imaginado," Trowa ponderou. "Ou achou mesmo que ia deixar passar...?"

"Achei." Duo encarou Trowa com tom de brincadeira. "Você não precisava se juntar."

"E perder uma boa guerra de lama?" o rapaz fingiu estar afrontado.

Duo riu. "Wow... rimando e com senso de humor, tudo no mesmo dia, Tro. Acho que não agüento mais surpresas." Virou-se para Heero. "Só falta o Yuy sorrir."

Heero o fulminou com os olhos. "Improvável."

Quatre pegou um uniforme limpo e algumas toalhas, colocando tudo em uma sacola plástica para protegê-las no caminho até o vestiário. "Pronto para ir se limpar, Duo?"

"Demorô!" Duo recolheu seus próprios objetos e esperou na porta. "Vem, Yuy?" cantarolou com falsa doçura.

"Claro," veio a resposta curta.

Duo sorriu, decidindo que dividir um quarto com um chato como Heero Yuy pode ter suas vantagens no fim das contas.

_Continua..._

_**Resposta aos comentários**__ (por Aryam)__**:**_

**Condensa Oluha**, olá moça! Obrigadíssima pelo comentário! Como sempre, ri horrores XD concordo que o Duo nesse início é egoísta, mas ele é um garoto de rua que sempre viveu sozinho sempre preocupado demais para salvar o próprio traseiro com companheiros que ele não vai com a cara (excessão do Quatre). O Heero só pensa em ganhar.

P.S: Gostei da teoria do sex club ilegal da Rua Augusta! E aposto que Trowa gostaria também...

**Guida-chan**, obrigada pelo comentário! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo. Logo saberemos porque Wufei e Heero se conhecem.

**Diana Lua**, as interações do Heero e do Duo são mesmo muito fofas, até quando brigam . Obrigada, como sempre, pelos comentários e elogios! Abraços! Espero que continue gostando ^.^=

**Tenshi Oni**, obrigada pelo comentário! Que bom que está gostando! Beijos.

**Ploc**, já está perdoada, não se preocupe. O Wufei realmente rouba a cena nessa história, adorei o seu "me-joga-num-campo-de-treinamento-e-me-chama-de-recruta"! Fico feliz por saber que está gostando mesmo não sendo tanto seu estilo de leitura. Espero não decepcionar. Muito obrigada!

**Dark Wolf 03 *saltitante***, obrigada pelos toques e pelo comentário. Que bom que está acompanhando e agradeço muito o comentário! Abraços, espero que continue gostando.

**Fabi**, poxa, fico lisonjeada em saber que é uma das poucas fics que acompanha ultimamente. Assim, sei que escolhi bem. Bom, não quero falar demais, mas sim, futuramente haverá uma interação 3x4. Obrigada por comentar! E desculpe a demora, não desisti da tradução. Não abandonarei nenhum projeto em andamento.

**Yuna-chan s2**, obrigada por comentar! Fico feliz com os elogios, que bom que está gostando. Desculpe a demora. Beijos!

**Harumi!** Como vai, moça? Só você para ter sonhos bizarros com fics XD Heero é meio chato por ser perfeccionista e o Duo só reclama, que casal, não? Por isso que os amamos! Seja paciente pelo seu zitrone! Um abração de panda e muito obrigada pelo apoio.

Olá** Vivian – vivihydeist**, tudo bom? É, o ffnet é cheio de deletar/cortar comentários, não faço idéia do porquê. Obrigada pelo comentário! Mas eu sou a Aryam, não a Illy ^.^ espero que continue acompanhando!

**Silas Fiorella**, entendo seu ponto de vista, também defendo o Duo mesmo ele sendo um chato de primeiro. Que bom que está gostando, ainda teremos muitos conflitos por vir. Gostei da sua teoria do Quatre, pegou o ônibus errado XD faz sentido, mas de inocente ele só tem a carinha de anjo. Obrigada pelo comentário!

**Simca**, obrigada pelos comentários! Aqui está outro capítulo, espero que tenha gostado. Abraços!


	9. 07 Planejamento Estratégico

**Boot Camp**

_Por: Snowdragonct_

_Tradução: Aryam_

_Campo de Treinamento_

**Capítulo 7: Planejamento Estratégico**

Saídos do chuveiro e vestidos com uniformes secos, os rapazes se encaminharam para o refeitório na hora da janta. De acordo com as ordens do Capitão Chang no dia anterior, o time em último na corrida de obstáculos precisava trabalhar na cozinha. Não era a primeira vez que Duo agradecia sua estrela da sorte pelo Time Wing não chegar em último logo no primeiro dia. Ele não seria perdoado tão cedo. E o alívio que sentiu conseguindo se redimir, mesmo debaixo de um pé d'água, deu-lhe um apetite não apreciado há dias. Além do mais, estava sendo servido espaguete, um de seus pratos preferidos.

Quatre olhou para a montanha no prato do amigo, enquanto sentavam-se na mesa de costume. "Vai mesmo comer tudo isso?" perguntou espantado.

"Vou tentar," Duo sorriu de volta. "Adoro espaguete."

"Pelo menos é uma comida que consigo reconhecer," Quatre suspirou, satisfeito de não ser a gororoba de antes.

Heero e Trowa sentaram-se para comer em silêncio como sempre e, para variar, Duo estava contente em deixar as coisas como estavam. Mesmo nunca admitindo, sentia-se um pouco cansado das constantes discussões... Além de ser difícil argumentar com a boca cheia de macarrão.

Terminando a refeição, um dos instrutores apareceu para anunciar uma assembléia na biblioteca. Após empilhar as bandejas, os jovens fizeram seu caminho, aliviados em perceber que a chuva virara garoa e aparentava parar completamente logo. Não que a pista de obstáculos fosse ficar livre de lama na tarde seguinte, mas não tinha como ficar tão horrível quanto naquela chuva.

O Capitão Chang estava em completo modo soldado quando os garotos chegaram à denominada biblioteca. Na verdade, não era mais do que um galpão reformado com o propósito de prover áreas de estudo e livros de referência. Era um modelo de eficiência, assim como o Capitão.

"Líderes... a primeira parte é direcionada a vocês," Chang anunciou quando o último sentou-se. "Primeiro, vocês tiveram dois dias para perceber os pontos fortes e fracos de seu time. Se quiserem minha opinião em algum aspecto, sintam-se livres em me pedir uma reunião particular e posso... esclarecer algumas coisas para vocês." Ele deu um leve sorriso. "Até então vi poucas surpresas. A maioria de vocês atuou de acordo com as minhas expectativas. Entretanto, tenham em mente que vocês vieram de lugares diversos e, conforme progridem no programa, devem ganhar experiências e habilidades." Os olhos escuros sondaram as cadeiras. "Por outro lado, os desafios vão também aumentar. Estamos, afinal de contas, tentando filtrar os que não servem para a Academia. Lembrem-se de que apenas o time em primeiro lugar terá entrada assegurada."

Heero não conseguiu se conter; olhou de soslaio para Duo que prontamente ficou tenso defensivamente, encarando de volta. _O que aconteceu com aquela sensação de camaradagem depois da guerra de lama?_ O fraco vínculo criado nesse dia ainda era muito frágil para ser testado.

_Cretino_. Duo mirou fixamente para outro lado, e encontrou Austin o observando do outro lado. Estreitou os olhos, repentinamente grato por ter algo para odiar mais do que Heero. Para seu deleite, um simples franzir de cenho foi o suficiente para fazer o outro rapaz desviar o olhar, desconfortável. Ele não percebeu que, atrás de si, Heero também pegou a vista de Austin e lhe lançou um olhar assassino.

Quatre riu silenciosamente, decidindo não iluminar o rapaz de trança. Trowa dividiu um sorriso conspiratório com ele.

Capitão Chang adiantava seus avisos e apontava para a mesa na frente do cômodo. Nela, continham computadores laptop. "Cada time terá acesso a um desses computadores," falou. "Deverão usá-los para listar os sucessos e falhas do grupo, obter informações não disponíveis aqui e baixar arquivos sobre suas tarefas. Cada time terá esses privilégios duas noites por semana... Haverá quatro grupos nesse depósito por noite, para evitar conflitos sobre os mesmos materiais. Seus instrutores irão acompanhá-los, guiá-los e fornecer acesso a internet." Atirou um olhar frio para todos. "Não se esqueçam de que o uso da internet será monitorado bem de perto..."

Seu olhar se fixou no Time Wing por um momento, e Duo e Quatre abaixaram o rosto. Heero apenas sorriu de canto, nunca tendo sido preso por crimes de computador, mesmo proferindo ser o melhor dos quatro. Decidiu ter a chance de provar isso mais tarde.

"Além do mais," Wufei continuou. "Usarão seus computadores para desenvolver soluções para determinados cenários. Por exemplo, receberão uma 'missão', com objetivos e parâmetros predeterminados. Os inimigos serão descritos superficialmente. Vocês precisarão encontrar uma solução estratégica para o problema... ou seja, um modo de realizar o serviço."

"Isso é muito legal," Duo sussurrou para Quatre. "É uma oportunidade para ver o que posso surrupiar desse lugar."

"Oh, foco de atenção na direção errada," Quatre sibilou de volta, tentando não rir.

"Faço o que sei."

"Quietos!" Heero murmurou, fulminando os dois com o olhar.

Trowa aparentemente prestava estrita atenção ao Capitão. Era isso ou ele cochilava sob a franja escondendo a maior parte do rosto. Mas o sorriso que mostrou ante o tom exasperado de Heero sugeria estar bem acordado, e ciente da conversa sussurrada.

"Alguma pergunta?" Chang quis saber.

Heero ergueu uma mão. "Poderemos salvar os arquivos?"

"Terão equipamento para backup cedido, e mais será providenciado se precisar."

Após vários minutos de perguntas e respostas, o Capitão se adiantou para o fim da reunião. "Muito bem, por fim..." Analisou o local cuidadosamente. "Observei uma certa falta de... interação... entre os times."

Duo bufou baixo, virando-se para Quatre. "Ah sim... Austin e seus camaradas bem que queriam 'interagir' com a gente, né?" murmurou.

"Acho que não é desse tipo que o Capitão esteja falando."

Heero encarou-os raivosamente. "Não consegue calar essa matraca por um minuto, Maxwell?"

"Ele está falando também," Duo rebateu em voz baixa, apontando para Quatre.

Os olhos do líder se semicerraram, uma expressão mortal diretamente para o rapaz de trança, que lhe devolveu uma expressão inocente e mostrou a língua para provocar. _Toma isso, Yuy! É isso aí, infantilidade... mas tão satisfatória, já que fez a 'carranca-de-pedra' se virar com raiva._

"Antes de distribuir os computadores," continuou Wufei. "Quero que fiquem em fila. O primeiro vai passar de um em um trocando cumprimentos. O segundo vai seguir, fazendo a mesma coisa e assim em diante. Quando terminarmos, todo mundo deve estar familiar um com o outro. Dirão seu nome e time para a pessoa que estão conhecendo, apertar as mãos e _ser civis_. Não haverá troca de insultos... sem apertos exagerados... e sem ameaças. Fui claro?"

Um fraco coro de "sim senhor" respondeu e começaram a formar a fila.

Heero sentiu a tensão quando o ombro de Duo esbarrou no dele. "Nem pense nisso, Maxwell..." murmurou.

"Pensar em quê? Enfiar a mão na cara do Austin?" foi a resposta ácida.

"Exatamente."

"Vou pensar no que quiser, Yuy. E vou fazer o que quiser."

"Faça e morra," Heero grunhiu, ecoando as palavras de Duo do primeiro dia da corrida de obstáculos.

"É mesmo!" O rapaz de cabelo cumprido falou fervoroso. "Ainda te devo por ter tocado a trança!" Quase se esquecera. Mas então, pensar sobre isso trouxe de volta a sensação da mão de Heero enfiando o cabelo dentro da camisa... e isso lhe despertou outras idéias.

Quando Duo apertava a mão do primeiro estranho, esquecera completamente de seu desejo de estrangular Austin. Apenas acordou quando a mão do dito-cujo fechou-se na sua.

Olhos verdes em divertimento o encaravam por debaixo do cabelo castanho claro, um leve sorriso debochado cruzava os lábios do rapaz. "Bem, finalmente temos uma apresentação adequada."

Duo lhe deu um olhar furioso, tentando libertar sua mão.

"Não enquanto não terminarmos, gracinha... Sou Austin Pritchard... Time Chase."

"Duo Maxwell… Time Wing… e se não soltar vou quebrar sua mão," terminou enraivecido.

Heero cotovelou Duo, esticando o braço para soltar as mãos e pegar a de Austin na própria. "Heero Yuy... Time Wing... e eu vou ajudá-lo."

Os olhos de Austin se arregalaram, para então se estreitarem numa atitude de inimizade. "Vá em frente e proteja a garotinha," zombou.

Apenas a presença sólida do líder de olhos azuis manteve Duo na linha. O japonês firmemente empurrou Duo para o resto da linha, avisando-o com um olhar frio que era melhor não arrumar encrenca.

Chegaram ao final e se alinharam em frente ao capitão para receberem os laptops. E misericordiosamente, dentro de alguns minutos estavam a caminho dos alojamentos, Heero parecia quase orgulhoso com o computador debaixo do braço.

* * *

Após o último grupo deixar a biblioteca, Treize Kushrenada saiu detrás da estante de onde esperava. "Acha que é uma boa idéia, Chang? Entregar computadores para um bando de criminosos?"

"Vão precisar," afirmou o Capitão. "Ficaria impressionando com o quanto planejamentos militares precisam de programas sofisticados. E móbile suits são especialmente alta tecnologia."

"Está ciente de que vários dos presos foram condenados por crimes envolvendo computadores, não é?"

Wufei ficou sério com a crítica implícita, olhos negros sem emoção. "Li todas as fichas. Conheço esses rapazes tão bem quanto você... provavelmente melhor."

"Acha mesmo?" o carcereiro caminhou até uma estante, distraidamente passando a mão nos livros. "O sistema penal é minha vida, Chang. Acha mesmo que pode entrar aqui com nobres intenções, passar menos de uma semana treinando eles e me dizer algo que não sei sobre esses marginais?"

"Acho," o Capitão deu de ombros, recolhendo papéis da mesa e os guardando em uma pasta. "Assisti todas as sessões de treinamento... cada aula. Observei-os durante as refeições e em seu tempo livre. Pode dizer o mesmo?"

Kushrenada soltou uma risadinha. "Bem, assisti o pequeno fracasso na pista de obstáculos essa tarde." Lançou a Chang um olhar dissimulado. "O pivete foi melhor do que você esperava, não é?"

"Pra falar a verdade, sim," respondeu Wufei francamente. "Foi uma agradável surpresa."

"Aproveite enquanto dura," o carcereiro desejou ameaçadoramente. "Ele só está ganhando tempo. Estou falando que é um demoniozinho."

"Sim... mas não me disse porquê o odeia tanto," Wufei observou.

"Odeio todos eles." Treize balançou a cabeça. "Conhece as estatísticas criminais nas colônias?"

"Isso é da sua área, não da minha."

"Quando digo que esses garotos vão acabar na prisão de qualquer jeito, não estou adivinhando, Chang. Estou citando estatísticas."

"É tudo o que eles são para você? Estatísticas?"

Kusherenada encarou-o com um brilho sinistro nos olhos castanhos. "O que eles são para você, Chang? Bucha de canhão em potencial? Vai treiná-los, enfiá-los em móbile suits e esperar que explodam?"

"Você não tem idéia do que está falando," Wufei respondeu friamente. "Com o tempo e recursos gastos com o treinamento de pilotos, a última coisa que quero é vê-los destruídos."

"E ainda está disposto a desperdiçar esse tempo e recursos num bando de moleques ingratos que vão desertar ou se rebelarem na primeira chance que tiverem."

"Esse treinamento é só preliminar, Kushrenada. Vai separar aqueles que não servem, indispostos ou não aptos. Além do mais, os recursos gastos para completar o treinamento apenas será disponibilizado para os candidatos mais promissores."

Treize gargalhou. "E acha que Maxwell é um deles?"

"Desacato e teimosia a parte, ele tem potencial," Capitão Chang deu de ombros. Encarou o guarda intensamente. "Mais uma vez, não consigo não me perguntar de onde vem esse ódio pessoal pelo garoto. Por que ele é tão diferente de todos os outros que você prendeu?"

"Porque o desgraçado se livrou da acusação de assassinato!" o homem deixou escapar raivoso, batendo o pé até a janela. "Ele se livrou," repetiu, a voz coberta de frustração.

"A ficha não fala nada sobre isso," Chang notou.

"É porque não conseguimos provas suficientes para acusá-lo." Treize virou a expressão amarga para Wufei. "A primeira vez que Maxwell foi preso, foi logo após vários casos de invasões... uma resultou em morte. Nem preciso dizer que meus oficiais estavam bem empenhados em pegar o criminoso," o carcereiro continuou. "Quando capturaram Maxwell, ele resistiu muito... feriu dois policiais e acabou um pouco machucado no processo." Soltou uma risada curta e azeda. "Claro que o defensor público fez um escarcéu por causa disso... Colocou Maxwell diante do juiz e tentou fazê-lo parecer uma vítima... tagarelou sobre a brutalidade policial e apontou que não tínhamos provas suficientes para acusá-lo. Uma olhada naqueles olhos de gato-de-botas e aquele cabelo longo, o juiz acreditou e o soltou." Os olhos do homem se escureceram. "Maxwell se livrou de assassinato."

Capitão Chang absorveu a informação por um momento, pensativo. Terminou de empilhar as pastas na mesa em preparação para levá-las de volta ao escritório. "De acordo com os arquivos, ele tinha doze quando foi preso pela primeira vez," comentou calmamente, olhando de esguelha para o guarda preocupado.

"E acha que isso perdoa matar?"

"Mesmo que ele tivesse sido acusado, processado e condenado, já estaria fora em condicional agora," Wufei ressaltou.

"Ao invés disso, ele entra e sai do reformatório toda hora... com ofensas mais sérias a cada vez."

"-e mesmo assim nenhuma acusação tão grave quanto assassinato." Wufei menozprezou. "Uma vez que a maioria dos criminosos aumenta o nível de violência em cada crime, tal fato sugere que ele não era culpado desde o início."

Treize jogou as mãos para cima, irritado. "Inferno, não sei porquê perco tempo tentando colocar bom senso na sua cabeça, Chang! Você tem em mãos quarenta delinqüentes achando que pode transformá-los em escoteiros. Você não passa de um idealista! É óbvio que você não tem a menor experiência com o que está lidando!"

Wufei ficou defensivo, estufando o peito, olhos escuros cavando buracos na cabeça de Kushrenada. "Apesar de sua opinião sobre a Iniciativa Peacecraft, senhor, você é obrigado a seguir as normas à risca. Significa que você guarnece uma estrutura de suporte na qual podemos trabalhar e treinar os rapazes. Agradeço se você ativer ao seu trabalho... carcereiro... e me permita fazer o meu." Pegou suas coisas e passou pelo homem e para o campo.

Kushrenada franziu o cenho. "Oh, vou me ater ao meu trabalho, pode apostar," rangeu os dentes. "Vou assegurar que os malditos vejam o sol nascer quadrado pelo resto de suas vidas!" Saiu da biblioteca e seguiu para o escritório, remoendo métodos para atingir seus objetivos.

Quando chegou a seu destino, já tinha um rascunho de um plano, e com um grupo de guardas leais, tinha meios para executá-lo.

Sentindo-seorgulhoso de sua idéia, o carcereiro encheu uma taça de vinho e acendeu um de seus melhores cigarros, sentou-se em sua cadeira confortável colocando os pés em um banco. "Vamos ver como se sai vendo um de seus experimentos se machucando, Chang," riu em satisfação. "Acha que campo de treinamento é desafiador? Bem, está para ficar bem mais perigoso..."

* * *

No instante que o Time Wing entrou no quarto, Heero jogou-se em seu beliche, abriu o laptop e o ligou. Em alguns segundos, estava pronto e os quatro juntaram-se para ter uma visão da tela.

Depararam-se com o logo da Academia de Móbile Suits no papel de parede, e ícones ao redor nomeados com várias tarefas. Heero franziu o cenho em concentração e seus dedos voaram ligeiramente sobre as teclas, abrindo um programa atrás do outro. "Hmm, situação do time, relatório de missão, banco de dados da história militar, regras..." Pareceu levemente desapontado. "Enquanto não conseguir conectar na internet, não posso dar uma de criativo nessa coisa."

Admirando a leveza dos dedos, Duo e Quatre se aproximaram... tão perto, na verdade, que se inclinaram por sobre o ombro, quase tocando o líder. Então ele ergue o rosto com um olhar assassino fazendo a ambos se afastarem, permitindo-lhe ter um pouco de espaço e voltar a examinar o conteúdo do computador.

Trowa riu em silêncio, mantendo uma distância aceitável desde o início. Ele era tão zeloso sobre seu espaço particular quanto Heero. Certamente entendia o incômodo de ter gente baforando em seu pescoço.

"É melhor adiantar, vou começar com informações sobre o time," Heero murmurou. Digitou seu nome, em seguida o número 01.

"Ei... por que você é o primeirão?" Duo questionou.

"Porque sou o líder... sem contar ser quem está digitando a informação," esclareceu.

"Faz sentido," Quatre ressaltou.

"Maxwell, é o número 02."

"Por que venho logo depois de você?" perguntou sarcástico.

"Talvez porque você é um..." Trowa sorriu malicioso.

"Porque 'Duo' significa 'dois'," Heero esclareceu, antes de Duo conseguir alcançar Trowa para descontar.

"Na verdade, significa 'dueto'," o titular do nome corrigiu.

"Que idéia assustadora," Trowa resmungou. "Dois de você?"

Duo sorriu largamente. "Mais para amar."

"Se vamos usar os nomes para numeração, devo ser o 04," Quatre reparou.

"Eu sei," Heero falou digitando 03 para Trowa e 04 para Quatre. "Pronto."

Duo olhou por cima do ombro do outro, inclinando-se perto novamente. "Por que precisamos de números quando temos nomes perfeitamente usáveis?"

"Duas razões," Heero explicou, demonstrando uma paciência incomum. "Primeiro, é rápido, eficiente e mais fácil de escrever nos planos de missões. E segundo, se um inimigo escutar, não daria nenhuma informação vital sobre você."

Duo sentou-se, olhando para os olhos azuis, duvidoso. "Você realmente está levando isso a sério, né?"

"Você não?"

Duo bufou. "Sinceramente, Yuy... esse lugar é melhor do que ir para a cadeia. Não tenho expectativa nenhuma de entrar na Subdivisão Móbile Suit. Só quero ficar longe de problemas, terminar essa droga de 'campo de treinamento', e retomar minha vida."

"Não quer nem uma chance de conseguir?" Heero perguntou mau-humorado.

"Até que não," Duo deu de ombros. "Falando sério, é só sair de um cárcere para outro. Sua vida ainda não é sua."

"Mas é sim!" O moreno de cabelos curtos insistiu. "Você tem uma educação e depois pode fazer o que quiser.

"É, e servir na Subdivisão?"

"Talvez... mas não necessariamente. É apenas uma das opções."

"Mas são quatro anos," o rapaz de trança lembrou.

"Quatro anos de escola," Heero rebateu. "Seria como um colegial, só que mais estruturado."

"Ah, aí está a palavra," Duo revidou. "'Estrutura'. Chama logo de 'prisão', é a mesma coisa."

"Não chega nem perto," Heero rosnou em resposta. Os olhos azuis estreitaram, mas uma sombra espreitava neles. "Estive na prisão, Maxwell. Prisão de verdade... não esse 'acampamento de férias'. Eu estava para ser acusado como adulto... e enquanto os advogados tentavam reverter, fiquei em detenção em uma cadeia normal." Balançou a cabeça. "Não desejo isso pro meu pior inimigo."

Duo abaixou a cabeça. "Foi mal. Não sabia."

"Tem muito que você não sabe," o líder falou em voz baixa. "Que tal manter a cabeça aberta?"

Em vez de tomar isso como insulto, o rapaz de trança se recompôs. "Pode ser," aceitou. Virou-se para Trowa e Quatre, silenciosos durante a conversa. "Planejam se juntar a Academia?"

Trowa deu de ombros. "Não decidi ainda."

Quatre assentiu. "Eu gostaria."

Duo suspirou, afastou-se dos outros e escalou o beliche para sua cama. Franziu o cenho para o teto, lembrando do sermão do Capitão Chang sobre não estragar tudo para seus colegas. Não estava pensando nisso quando apostou corrida contra Wufei. Estava mais preocupado em não passar vergonha. Mas tinha que admitir, foi muito bom quando cruzou a linha de chegada e encontrou seus três parceiros para parabenizá-lo. E foi ainda melhor quando Chang o elogiou. E se ele desse o tudo de si nesse campo de treinamento? E se ele sinceramente tentasse ajudar o time a vencer? Talvez não fosse uma total perda de tempo.

Adormeceu ao som de vozes murmuradas na cama de baixo e teclas de computador.

_Continua..._

_

* * *

  
_

_**Resposta aos comentários**__ (por Aryam)_**:**

**Condessa Oluha, **obrigada por me matar de rir, pra variar, com seus comentários! XDDD tá aí uma boa dica, vou esperar chover para ligar para os amigos emos, o Trowa não me deixa mentir, brincando até de guerra de lama quando é todo sério o tempo todo... Você mordeu o Heero! Espero que isso não vire moda, coitado, senão vai acabar todo furado. Que bom que o Duo está subindo na escala de gostosura, ele está se redimindo. Beijos, espero que goste desse capítulo!

**Priscila,** que bom! Aqui está um novo capítulo! Espero que goste e continue acompanhando. Obrigada pelo comentário.

**MaiMai,** oi, moça!!! Tudo bom? Teremos cenas constrangedoras com certeza ^_~ que bom que está gostando! Obrigada pelo elogio. Beijos!

**Dark Wolf 03,** uau! Só percebo se o capítulo é bom ou não depois que posto, e vejo que o anterior realmente foi um dos melhores até agora. Os personagens estão começando a se moldar e ganhar mais personalidade. Espero que goste cada vez mais! Obrigada pelos comentários e por estar sempre apoiando!

**Jen Collins,** Duo ainda tem um longo caminho a percorrer, mas ele definitivamente está se superando. Todos eles ainda vão evoluir bastante. Principalmente, claro, no quesito "casal" XD Obrigada por comentar, fico feliz que esteja gostando. Beijos.

**Ashling15, **obrigada! É sempre um alívio saber que a tradução está aceitável e dá para fazer o leitor rir como no original ^^ o mau-humor de Heero é praticamente uma fonte inesgotável de provocações XD Duo que o diga... Se ele tivesse ganho a corrida, seria muito forçado logo de cara, mas ele ainda vai evoluir muito, mas pra superar o Chang, não sei não...

Só como observação: vi que colocou no plural ("trabalho de vocês...", "continuem..."), essa fic (em particular e mais Lawless Hearts e Los Herederos de Low) quem traduz, revisa e posta, soy yo, Aryam; mas vou passar o seu comentário para as outras meninas também. Beijos.

**Manda-chan43, **obrigada pelo comentário! É bom saber que está acompanhando e curtindo a fic. Espero que goste de mais esse capítulo. Beijos.

**Ana, **obrigada! Realmente a guerra de lama e a corrida do Duo foram momentos de superação para os personagens XD mas prepare-se que eles ainda vão crescer bastante, espero que se surpreenda futuramente. Que bom que está gostando!

**Milla,** olá! Oras, passe sempre para mandar comentário, seja bem-vinda! Que bom que está gostando da história! Também adoro ela ^^ obrigada pelo comentário e elogio, fico contente. Beijos.

**Hikaro, **nossa, muitíssimo obrigada pelo seu comentário. Pode ter certeza de que atingiu seu objetivo. Esteja certa também de que sua injeção de estímulo será retribuída com mais capítulos de qualidade. Sei que parece clichê, mas realmente é muito importante em se ter esse feedback. Fico muito feliz com os elogios e saber que é uma de suas favoritas. Oras, como resultado, aqui está outro capítulo! Espero que goste e continue acompanhando. Sobre o P.S.: bom, fico insegura de revelar qualquer coisa, mas acho que não é nada demais, já que os casais da fic estão definidos desde o início. Wufei e Duo terão uma relação... quase paternal XD (espere para ver!).

Outra nota: Agradeço novamente a sua intenção de motivar o grupo, mas apesar de ser Illy-chan e Grupo..., nem todas as meninas do grupo participam na escolha, tradução, revisão e postagem das fics. Essa em particular (e também Lawless Hearts e Los Herederos de Low), quem é responsável, soy yo, Aryam e fico muito lisonjeada com os elogios. Mas vou repassar seu comentário adiante para todas saberem o que acha. Beijos.

**Ploc,** seu comentário chegou sim (tanto na pagina de reviews como na inbox)! Me convenci que realmente o capítulo passado foi dos melhores ou "comestível" como você diz XD os garotos se soltaram! Fico feliz que esteja gostando e saber que é uma de suas favoritas. Bom, sobre o abuso, acho bom se preparar, ainda vem um certo sofrimento por aí (digo isso, pois fiquei com o coração na mão em certas partes mais pra frente quando li), mas só posso dizer que a fic compensa em vários aspectos e tudo faz parte da história como um todo, não tem, digamos, violência desnecessária. Mas fico tranqüila sabendo que vai continuar acompanhando! Obrigada por ler e comentar. Beijos.


	10. 08 Cartas e Artes Marciais

**Boot Camp**

_Por: Snowdragonct_

_Tradução: Aryam_

_

* * *

  
_

Agradecimentos:_**Guida-chan**__, __**Maho Malfoy**__, __**Dark Wolf 03**__ (*saltitante*), __**karoruyue**__, muito obrigada pelos comentários! De verdade, espero que gostem de mais esse capítulo._

_

* * *

  
_

_Campo de Treinamento_

**Capítulo 8: Cartas e Artes Marciais**

"Isso é... desumano!" Quatre se lamentou. Era sexta de manhã e eles encaravam desanimados o café da manhã.

"É por isso que chamando de 'cadeia', Quat," Duo brincou. "Se a comida fosse boa, seria um hotel."

"Mas é a terceira vez seguida que temos mingau pra comer. É tão difícil fazer ovos, panquecas ou omeletes?"

"Talvez as galinhas estão de greve," Duo sugeriu. "Aqui... deixa eu te mostrar como deixar essa porcaria comestível." Ele se inclinou, pegando punhados de manteiga e os misturando no mingau. "Ah... e um pouco de açúcar..." Jogou os cristais por cima. "Açúcar mascavo seria ainda melhor..."

"Maxwell, o que está fazendo?" Heero perguntou. "Você descaracterizou todos os aspectos saudáveis do mingau."

"Não tem nada de prejudicial em sabor, Yuy. Olhe e aprenda." Duo despejou uma generosa quantidade de leite em cima. "Pronto, Quat. Experimente."

Quatre pegou uma colherada de mingau amanteigado, doce e líquido, e comeu. Seus olhos azuis claros se arregalaram. "Ei... já é uma melhora."

"Viu só?" Duo abriu um largo sorriso, lançando um olhar desafiador para o líder. "Quer que eu arrume o seu também?"

"Só se quiser descobrir se existe vida após a morte," Heero respondeu com a expressão totalmente séria.

Duo parou, pendendo a cabeça para o lado e fixando os olhos índigo no outro rapaz. "Isso foi uma piada, Heero? Você acabou de fazer uma piada?" perguntou fingindo assombro.

"Não."

"Oh, eu acho que fez!" Duo insistiu, com um sorriso ainda maior. "E também acho que nosso líder está aprendendo a relaxar um pouco."

"Nem morto," Trowa falou em tom amorfo, sem tirar os olhos de sua tigela com seu mingau gosmento, o qual ele comia obstinadamente.

Os internos acabavam suas refeições quando Tenente Mikan entrou com uma sacola. "Correspondência!"

O recém-chegado andou pelas fileiras de mesas, lendo os nomes e entregando as cartas. Ao alcançar a mesa dos rapazes do time Wing, remexeu a sacola. "Tem um monte para vocês."

Duo se entretinha fazendo pequenas esculturas com o resto do mingau de Quatre, quando várias cartas se esparramaram na mesa ao lado de sua vasilha. "Ooo! Pra mim?" comemorou, pegando-as. "Vamos ver... Hilde, Hilde, Hilde, Howard e Hilde!" Bebeu o resto do leite em seu copo para ler tudo antes das classes.

Quatre recebeu um monte de cartas de suas várias irmãs e Trowa ganhou uma também.

Então, vários envelopes rosa recaíram na frente de Heero.

Duo tentou conter o riso, quase cuspindo o leite. "R-r-rosa!" zombou, engasgando e tossindo. "Yuy, quem mandou...?" Acabou-se num acesso de tosse.

Quatre bateu nas costas do amigo, um sorriso em seu rosto angelical. "Uau, Heero, essas são realmente... chocantes!"

Duo teve outra convulsão, batendo o punho na mesa sem conseguir se conter.

Heero fulminou o outro com um olhar irritado, levantando-se e recolhendo suas cartas. Passou por detrás da cadeira do jovem de trança, batendo bem forte nas costas do outro algumas vezes. "Dá um tempo, Maxwell!" rosnou. "Não é tão engraçado."

Duo soltou um xingamento quando sentiu as pancadas forçar o ar de seus pulmões. Arfando para recuperar o fôlego, encarou o líder. "É, é sim!"

O japonês foi até a saída, pausando para jogar as cartas no lixo no caminho.

Duo trocou um olhar com Quatre.

"Nem pense nisso!" o loiro avisou.

"Tarde demais," o rapaz de trança sorriu malicioso.

"Bem, não faça," Quatre replicou. "Isso é... ilegal."

"O quê? Tirar coisas da lata de lixo?" Duo ridicularizou. "Como pode ser crime?" Caramba, em L2, metade da comida que sustentava as crianças de rua vinha de lixeiras e lixões.

"Abrir correspondência alheia é!"

"Mas não é mais correspondência... é lixo!"

"Isso é um detalhe."

Duo se levantou e espreguiçou, pegando suas próprias cartas. "Vamos, Quat... me ajuda a saquear a lata de lixo."

"Não!"

O jovem de trança já saltitava em direção as lixeiras perto da porta. Mas quando se aproximou delas, Trowa calmamente passou, despejando metade de seu mingau na pilha rosa.

"Awww, Trowa!" Duo gemeu, observando derrotado a bagunça nojenta.

O rapaz de cabelos castanho-avermelhados continuou caminhando com um sorriso sacana no rosto.

Quatre se aproximou, seguindo o exemplo do mais alto e esvaziando sua vasilha na lata. "Se deu mal, Duo." Balançou a cabeça. "Meio asqueroso aí. Eu não tocaria nisso nem com luva."

Duo lhe mostrou um sorriso destemido. "E com uma colher?" Pegou o dito utensílio de plástico e raspou a sujeira do envelope o suficiente para ler o endereço borrado. Seus olhos se arregalaram e soltou um longo assovio, jogou a colher na lixeira e seguiu Quatre para fora.

"Ei, Quat... aposto que se soubesse quem escreveu as cartas estaria tão curioso quanto eu para saber o que está nelas."

"Estão destruídas, Duo. Deixa quieto."

"Relena Peacecraft."

Quatre parou de supetão. "Heero conhece Relena Peacecraft?" perguntou espantado.

"Já que ela escreveu um monte de cartas pra ele, é bem provável," Duo notou. "Agora não está arrependido de você e Trowa terem destruído as evidências antes de podermos ler?"

"Não!" o loiro reforçou firmemente.

Duo pareceu um pouco desapontado, arrastando-se ao lado do amigo fazendo bico.

Quatre o olhou de esguelha longamente e suspirou. "Então, quem são Howard e Hilde?" perguntou alegremente, tentando animar o outro.

"...um cara para quem eu trabalhei e uma amiga."

"Oh?" Quatre ergueu uma sobrancelha.

"Quê?"

"Que tipo de amiga é essa Hilde?" perguntou provocativamente.

Duo gargalhou. "Quatre, ela é como uma irmã pra mim."

"Ceeerto...," falou lentamente. "Uma irmã que escreve, tipo, todo dia? Não eram quase todas as suas cartas dela?"

Duo rodou os olhos. "Hum, Quat... tenho um bafão pra você, colega." Inclinou-se perto e falou baixo, mesmo sabendo que falava o óbvio. "Sou gay, e Hilde sabe."

"Oh." Quatre continuou o passo em silêncio e Duo começou a mexer nervosamente nas cartas em suas mãos.

"É tudo o que tem a dizer: 'oh'?"

"Hum..."

"Ah, agora 'ta melhor!" Duo comentou sarcástico. "Desculpa por dizer," murmurou franzindo o cenho. "Não achei que te incomodaria."

"Não, não é isso..."

"Esquece," respondeu abrupto. "Já entendi. Mas só pra constar, não queria te deixar desconfortável. Além do mais, você não faz meu tipo!" dobrou seus envelopes e os enfiou no bolso com uma expressão teimosa, rosto abaixado, andando um pouco mais rápido para chegar ao alojamento vários passos na frente.

Quatre suspirou, percebendo que sua reação magoara Duo, mas incerto de como proceder para se redimir. Assustara-se demais com a revelação casual para simplesmente responder: 'eita, eu também, que coincidência!'. Sempre aprendera na vida, na escola, no reformatório, a não ser aberto sobre sua homossexualidade. Toda vez reagiam negativamente. Portanto não lhe ocorreu em ser instantaneamente sincero com o amigo. E agora...

Entrou para ver Duo sentado em seu beliche, lendo as cartas com um franzir pensativo na testa, dando-lhe um ar sério no rosto geralmente alegre. Não era um bom momento para abordá-lo. Suspirando novamente, o loiro sentou-se em seu próprio colchão e deixou suas cartas em cima de seu baú.

"Não vai lê-las?" Trowa perguntou olhando de cima de sua cama.

"Agora não," Quatre deu de ombros. Olhou para Duo de novo e se levantou. "Acho que vou dar uma volta."

"Não sozinho," Heero automaticamente completou, erguendo o rosto do computador. "Maxwell..."

"Estou lendo cartas, Yuy." As palavras surgiram cortantes e frias.

"Barton?"

"Claro."

Trowa pulou de seu beliche, lançando um olhar inquisidor para Duo antes de se juntar com Quatre.

O loiro liderou o caminho, mãos nos bolsos, pensativo.

"Está bem?" Trowa perguntou, indo em direção a pista de corrida e, uma vez lá, caminhando em círculos nela.

"'Tô sim," Quatre respondeu indiferente. Não gostava de ter um clima ruim entre ele e um de seus amigos mais próximos no campo de treinamento. "Só... estou cansado, eu acho."

"É, todos nós estamos." Trowa comentou. "Eles pegam pesado com a gente, né?" Flexionou os ombros, estremecendo.

Quatre o assistiu com o rosto contraído, esfregando seu próprio ombro em reflexo. "Lesionou um músculo?"

"Não. Um tempo atrás me machuquei numa queda... no circo," Trowa explicou. "Demorou um tempão para me recuperar." Seus olhos verdes eram distantes. "Um tempão e um monte de remédios," falou com uma careta. "Acho que meu ombro não está acostumado com tanto esforço."

"Deveria ver a médica. Talvez ela possa te dar alguma coisa."

"Não." Trowa balançou a cabeça. "As receitas comuns nunca me ajudaram em nada." O que ele não mencionou foi o fato de uma de suas prisões ter sido por comprar drogas ilegais para aliviar a dor. Não era algo para se orgulhar e não queria ninguém mais sabendo disso. "Vou ficar bem," falou, percebendo a inquietação de Quatre. "Estou acostumado em compensar para não piorar."

"Se ficar pior, deveria pelo menos contar para Heero. Talvez ele consiga pedir para o capitão Chang te dar alguns dias de folga do exercício matinal."

Trowa deu um raro sorriso. "Certo. O ilustre capitão Chang admitindo minha fraqueza? Até parece."

"Ele tem muitas expectativas de nós..." falaram ao mesmo tempo, rindo do comentário feito pelo oficial em discurso antes da chamada.

Quatre sorriu contente para o rapaz de cabelos castanho-avermelhados. "Obrigado por vir comigo, Trowa."

"Agora quer me contar por que não o Maxwell?" o mais alto perguntou, lançando um olhar perceptivo para seu colega.

"Acho que... ele está um pouco desapontado comigo," Quatre admitiu. "Acho que falei algo errado."

"Mesmo?" Trowa ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Pensei que ele tivesse casca grossa. Quer dizer que realmente pode ferir seus sentimentos?"

"Bem, definitivamente se pode irritá-lo," Quatre deu de ombros.

Trowa riu novamente e o loiro se virou para encará-lo.

"Quê?"

"Você riu duas vezes em, sei lá, menos de cinco minutos." Quatre balançou a cabeça. "É..."

"Chocante?" perguntou irônico.

"Legal," Quatre corrigiu, respondendo com um cálido sorriso próprio.

Trowa sorriu também, repentinamente abaixando a cabeça para as franjas cobrirem o rosto, escondendo seu rubor. "Obrigado."

Caminharam por um tempo em silêncio.

"Me fale do circo," Quatre pediu de repente.

Trowa balançou a cabeça levemente. "Droga, não falo tanto assim há anos, Quatre. Não terei mais voz se falar mais."

Quatre riu, imaginando Duo dizer que ninguém notaria a diferença. "Vamos. Me entretenha ou vou te alegrar até a morte com histórias das minhas vinte e nove irmãs e da Corporação Maganac que protege minha família."

Trowa o contemplou duvidoso. "Sua história parece muito mais interessante," insistiu. "Você primeiro."

Andaram e conversaram até a hora da aula de artes marciais e se dirigiram diretamente para lá, encontrando seus companheiros no ginásio.

"Onde estavam?" Heero quis saber de imediato.

"Andando," Quatre fez pouco caso, desviando sua atenção para quem estava além dele; Duo tinha o rosto virado de propósito. Suspirou, o rapaz de trança ainda não esfriara a cabeça.

O quarteto sentou-se na arquibancada e esperou.

Tenente Li era o instrutor e estava de conferência com seus ajudantes do outro lado do tatame, então parecia ter alguns minutos livres.

Duo sentou-se de modo que Heero e Trowa estavam entre ele e Quatre, e se ocupou em olhar a sua volta. Quando seu olhar encontrou o de Austin, os olhos verdes o encaravam de volta. Fulminou com o olhar o rapaz abusado, inconscientemente encostando-se a Heero.

"Maxwell... pare de se remexer," Heero pediu com severidade.

"Não estou me remexendo." Duo tentou se distrair. "Mas, caramba, que assento duro."

Tenente Li ouviu o comentário e se aproximou sorrindo para o jovem. "Cansado de sentar? Venha cá, Maxwell... você e... Pritchard podem demonstrar o primeiro movimento."

Duo ficou tenso, olhando de esguelha para Heero que deu de ombros discretamente. O rapaz de trança se forçou para ir até o tatame.

Austin, com ar convencido, postou-se de frente ao adversário, um sorriso arrogante nos lábios.

"É isso aí... se fizeram os deveres de ontem, tenho certeza de que poderão demonstrar como dar uma chave de braço por trás. Maxwell, você é a vítima e Pritchard será o atacante." O tenente fez o movimento para Austin copiar: um braço ao redor do pescoço de Duo e outro se enrolando em seu braço esquerdo, deixando apenas um braço livre para o defensor. "Assim, Pritchard. Agora, você tenta."

Austin sorriu, rodeando Duo, este ficou ainda mais tenso. "Relaxe, Maxwell. Não vai doer nada," falou baixo.

Duo engoliu uma resposta, o olhar naturalmente encontrando Heero enquanto Austin jogava um braço ao redor de seu pescoço. O rapaz maior envolveu o braço esquerdo de Duo com o seu próprio e o puxou, as costas do de trança grudadas em seu peito. O tenente Li explicava o ataque e a defesa para os alunos. Estavam tão perto que o rosto de Austin estava quase ao lado do de Duo, os lábios praticamente encostando na orelha do mais baixo. "É assim que gosta, gracinha?" Austin sussurrou. Deslizou um dedo pelo pescoço pálido, do outro lado para os outros não conseguirem ver.

Os olhos índigo se arregalaram e no segundo seguinte, seu cotovelo encontrou o estômago de Austin, fazendo o rapaz tropeçar para trás, ofegando. Antes de conseguir se recuperar, Duo se virou e lhe deu um soco, jogando-o na parede acolchoada. Pressionou o braço contra o pescoço de Austin, prendendo-o ali.

"Da próxima vez que relar a mão em mim...!"

"Maxwell!" a voz do Tenente Li interrompeu a algazarra enquanto dois soldados agarravam Duo, tirando-o de perto do outro rapaz. "O que diabos foi isso?" Li exigia explicação, indo com passos determinados até o jovem que libertava seus braços e voltava para a arquibancada.

O rapaz de trança baixou a cabeça, olhando para o tatame. "Eu... perdi a calma, só isso," murmurou.

"Perdeu a calma?" ecoou o oficial. Seu olhar passeou de Austin para Duo, a testa franziu quando viu o sangue escorrer do nariz do de olhos verdes. "Você deveria demonstrar uma simples técnica, Maxwell... não atacar um recruta."

"Sim, senhor," respondeu rangendo os dentes. Duo não ergueu o rosto. "Deixei me levar."

"Lavará pratos até o Capitão te liberar," o tenente ordenou friamente. "E quanto ao resto da classe, vão fazer abdominais." Gesticulou para um canto do ginásio e Duo obedeceu.

"Austin... vá para a enfermaria e peça gelo para a Doutora Po colocar nesse nariz."

"Sim, senhor."

O tenente Li olhou longamente para Heero. "Espere uma conferência com Capitão Chang sobre isso, Yuy. Ele espera que tenha melhor controle sobre seu time."

Heero assentiu. "Sim senhor."

"Certo, acabou o espetáculo," encerrou o tenente, voltando a aula. "Próximos... Jacobs e Strom. E quero ver bom senso, garotos! Isso é prática, não um coliseu!"

Quatre deslizou ao lado do líder, uma expressão preocupada. "Sabe que deve ter uma razão para Duo ter feito o que fez," falou baixo.

"Eu sei," Heero respondeu com compostura. Sabia mesmo. Tinha ciência do time de Austin ter incomodado Duo e Quatre em pelo menos duas ocasiões, além da provocação na fila na noite anterior. Mas também sabia que o tenente não acharia essa uma desculpa aceitável para a explosão do companheiro. "Vou arrancar a verdade de Duo mais tarde," completou.

Quatre espantou-se. Não se lembrava de ouvir Heero usar o primeiro nome de Duo antes.

"O quê?"

"Nada."

Como esperado, logo após a aula, o tenente mandou Duo começar sua punição. Heero e os outros tinham outras classes, as quais os mantiveram ocupados até o almoço. Mas assim que chegaram ao refeitório, procuraram pelo companheiro.

Heero foi quem o encontrou na cozinha, sentado num canto. O jovem de olhos azuis conteve uma risada vendo o de trança descascando batatas. Era um cenário muito clichê.

Duo ergueu o rosto notando a chegada do líder. "Algo engraçado?" perguntou seco, escolhendo outra batata.

Heero sentia-se dividido pela frustração das conseqüências do descontrole de Duo e pela satisfação da expressão patética na bela face arredondada. Optou por uma aproximação austera.

"O que diabos foi aquilo?" reclamou, apontando o polegar sobre o ombro como se indicando o problema no ginásio.

Duo olhou para cima, parando com a batata, olhos índigo sombrios. "O que você tem a ver com isso?" perguntou sério.

"Quero saber por que quase quebrou o nariz de Austin. Sei que o time dele andava sendo insolente com você, mas isso não é desculpa para..."

"Ele me tocou, ta?" Duo rebateu, evitando o olhar do líder como se para conferir se estavam mesmo sozinhos.

Heero pareceu confuso. "Ele tinha... vocês estavam demonstrando uma técnica de agarre."

Duo se levantou, deixando a faca e a batata de lado. "Você não entende, Yuy. Ele me _tocou_." Circundou, até ficar atrás de Heero, praticamente na mesma posição de Austin anteriormente. Agarrou o líder com a mesma técnica demonstrada e se aproximou até os lábios estarem contra a orelha de Heero. Duo deslizou um dedo pelo pescoço do outro, do pé do ouvido até a clavícula. "Ele. Me. Tocou. Assim," sussurrou, sua respiração contra o rosto de Heero.

O líder não se moveu, parcialmente magnetizado pelos braços ao seu redor e o hálito quente contra sua pele. Estavam tão juntos que podia sentir as batidas do coração de Duo contra suas costas. "Eu... Eu... não sabia," conseguiu gaguejar.

"Agora sabe," respondeu, tão débil e desalentado quanto Heero. Duo se afastou, sentindo falta do calor do líder no mesmo momento, e retornou para seu assento voltando ao seu trabalho. Mas suas mãos tremiam tanto que não se atreveu a pegar na faca ou na batata. Ao invés disso, limpou as mãos num pano de prato e colocou-as no colo. "Por isso... me descontrolei," Duo confessou cabisbaixo.

"Vou reportar para o capitão que Austin passou da linha."

"Não!" Duo protestou efusivamente. "Quer que nosso comandante metido a machão me chame de garotinha assustada?" Encarou os olhos azuis implorando. "Você sabe que ele não vai perdoar, Yuy. Vai dizer alguma cretinice sobre como se eu fosse um soldado e fosse pego, deveria esperar pelo pior, e se perder a calma cada vez que alguém me tocar de modo estranho não vou estar equilibrado o suficiente para me defender numa briga!"

Heero precisava admitir, aquilo tudo soava como coisas a serem ditas por Wufei. Mas ainda não queria que o comportamento impróprio de Austin saísse sem punição.

Como se lendo seus pensamentos, Duo aprumou-se decidido. "Já descontei pelo que Austin fez, Yuy. E não ligo de ser castigado por isso. Deixa pra lá."

Heero assentiu. "Tudo bem, Maxwell." Virou-se para ir embora, ainda com a sensação do corpo do companheiro pressionado contra o seu e o calor do dedo deslizando em seu pescoço. Estremeceu levemente com a lembrança da respiração em sua orelha.

"Ei, Yuy."

"Quê?" olhou por sobre o ombro.

"Acha que morreria se me chamasse de 'Duo' de vez em quando?"

Deu de ombros. "Talvez... Duo." Ele perdeu o sorriso brilhante, porém desejoso do rapaz de trança quando partiu.

"Deus, queria tanto que ele fosse gay," Duo murmurou, enterrando o rosto no pano de prato.

Quando Heero voltou para o refeitório, encontrou Chang conversando com Trowa e Quatre. Estufando o peito, foi até a mesa.

Wufei o encarou quando se aproximou. "Acredito que tenha conversado com Maxwell."

"Sim senhor."

"Bom. Acompanhe-me até meu escritório, preciso conversar com você."

Heero trocou um olhar com seus companheiros, deu de ombros levemente e seguiu o chinês.

Tão logo fechou a porta, Wufei se virou para seu amigo de infância. "Sei da versão do tenente Li sobre o incidente desta manhã. Quero a sua."

"Maxwell e Pritchard deviam demonstrar uma técnica. Quando Pritchard o segurou, Maxwell o cotovelou no estômago, lhe deu um soco e o jogou contra a parede."

"Por quê?"

"De acordo com Maxwell, ele perdeu a cabeça por um momento."

Wufei apontou vagamente para uma pasta em cima da mesa. "Maxwell tem um histórico de violência física."

"Olhe para ele, Chang. Sinceramente te surpreende ele ter que se provar toda hora?" Heero percebeu parecer estar protegendo Duo, e tentou recuperar sua objetividade anterior. "Entretanto, não era exatamente um caso de autodefesa." _Não exatamente._

"Aparentemente não..." Wufei se moveu para sentar em sua mesa e voltou-se para Heero. "No primeiro dia de obstáculos, encontrei o time de Pritchard com Maxwell perto do refeitório." Um leve sorriso cruzou seu rosto. "Parecia mais um bando de lobos encurralando uma presa."

"Maxwell mencionou isso para mim," Heero não se alterou. "Mas não foi específico."

"Eles se dispersaram quando cheguei," o capitão continuou. "Maxwell não fez nenhuma denúncia."

"Você sabe como é nesses lugares, Wufei."

"Na verdade não. Estou acostumado com soldados num quartel... não presidiários tentando criar uma cadeia alimentar," Wufei admitiu. "Mas andei estudando bem o assunto e estou disposto a conceder que Maxwell possa ter alguma justificativa pelo que fez... Talvez." Fixou os olhos negros no amigo. "Deixarei essa decisão para você. Seria perfeitamente dentro do regulamente mandar Maxwell para L2 agora mesmo. Tecnicamente, ele atacou outro recruta."

A testa de Heero se enrugou enquanto pensava no assunto.

"Não seja sentimental, Yuy. Maxwell não seria." O chinês lançou um olhar sábio para o amigo. "Ele é duro na queda, aquele garoto de rua. Não deixe a aparência delicada te enganar."

Heero assentiu. "Eu sei. Ele é muito mais do que os olhos podem ver."

"Pode ser, mas ele é um componente do seu time ou um empecilho?"

"Nesse momento?" Heero perguntou com um leve sorriso de canto.

Wufei balançou a cabeça, soltando um sorriso próprio. "Tenho a impressão de que você não quer mandá-lo embora ainda."

"Ainda não," Heero decidiu, sentindo uma onda de alívio. Não tinha noção do quanto não queria a partida de Duo até tomar a decisão de não fazê-lo.

"Espero que ele atinja as expectativas que você tem nele."

"Tenho?" Heero argüiu genuinamente surpreso.

O sorriso de Wufei tornou-se cálido. "Com todo o seu exterior durão, Yuy, você sempre teve um grande coração."

Heero então abriu um raro e genuíno sorriso. "Me rendeu amigos como você, Wufei."

O capitão apontou para a porta. "Pode ir. Vou pedir para o pessoal da cozinha segurar Maxwell até depois da limpeza da janta e mandá-lo de volta para o alojamento antes do toque de recolher."

"Obrigado," Heero agradeceu com uma leve vênia ao invés de bater continência, antes de se retirar.

* * *

A punição de Duo durou por toda a tarde e durante o jantar. Às oito e meia, ainda estava lavando pratos com a supervisão de um cozinheiro rabugento.

"Então, convencido de que o trabalho na cozinha é real?" uma voz soou da porta.

Duo se endireitou para ver o Capitão Chang recostado no batente com um sorriso muito satisfeito. "É..." tirou as mãos da água com sabão e se virou para estar mais ou menos de prontidão. "Quero dizer, sim senhor," consertou de má vontade com um tom sarcástico.

O capitão olhou para o cozinheiro. "Vá para a cama, Mitch. Eu assumo daqui."

"Sim senhor." O cozinheiro sorriu para Duo pela primeira vez no dia todo. "Você foi bem, garoto." Bateu nas costas do jovem de trança antes de tirar o avental e sair.

Duo observou desconfortável o capitão, esperando o sermão de sua vida... ou uma passagem para sua colônia natal.

Wufei lhe lançou um pano de prato. "Você tem um problema com o recruta Pritchard, Maxwell?" perguntou o oficial, olhos negros atravessando o rapaz.

"Apenas... personalidades incompatíveis." Respondeu vagamente, secando as mãos.

"Ah..." Chang diminui a distância entre os dois. "O dia da primeira corrida de obstáculos... Estavam tendo um problema de personalidades?"

"Olha, senhor..." Duo suspirou. "Sei que estava errado em acertá-lo. Quando ele colocou o braço no meu pescoço daquele jeito, perdi a cabeça." Tinha um olhar sincero no rosto. "Pareceu muito real, se é que me entende."

"Não sou ingênuo, Maxwell. Sei o que quer dizer." Ergueu uma sobrancelha.

"É, eu sei. Essa é a parte onde você diz como não tenho vocação para ser soldado."

"Por que não gosta de estar numa posição impotente?"

Duo assentiu.

"Ninguém gosta de estar nessa posição, Maxwell," respondeu o soldado. "E mesmo não podendo concordar com você machucando outro recruta, também não posso condenar a eficiência da técnica a qual você usou. Você, de fato, livrou-se do agarre de seu captor."

"Eu perdi a calma," Duo retrucou irritado.

O capitão Chang concordou. "Pois é. E quebrou pelo menos duas regras do campo de treinamento e provavelmente uma ou duas leis."

Duo o encarou duramente, conformismo estampado em seu rosto. "Vai me mandar para L2, não é?"

O capitão o analisou por algum tempo. "Ainda não, Maxwell. Volte para seu alojamento."

Os olhos índigo se alargaram. "Sério?"

"Não brinco, Maxwell. Dê o fora daqui," Wufei falou fazendo cara feia. Voltou-se para a porta, mas parou. "E agradeça Yuy."

"Pelo quê?" perguntou desconfiado.

"Deixei que ele tomasse a decisão." O capitão se fora antes de Duo poder dizer qualquer outra coisa. O rapaz de trança largou o pano no balcão suspirando pesadamente e dirigiu-se para a saída.

Já estava escuro quando se aproximou do quarto, melancolicamente examinando suas mãos enrugadas. "Se não ver um prato sujo enquanto viver ainda vai ser pouco," resmungou, abrindo a porta para ver seus companheiros se aprontando para dormir. Bem, dois estavam... Heero se ocupava digitando no laptop.

"Querida, cheguei!" Duo bocejou.

"Ótimo. Aqui está a matéria da aula de armas e táticas," Heero lhe estendeu vários papéis.

Duo os pegou, jogando-os em seu baú no caminho. "Vou ler de manhã."

"Essa noite, Maxwell," o líder pediu com firmeza.

Duo olhou para o japonês procurando algum traço do cara legal que o chamara pelo primeiro nome na cozinha. _É... pelo jeito a lua de mel já era._ "Estou cansado," reclamou, um tom de choramingo na voz.

Heero virou-se para ele com um olhar frio. "Meu coração sangra por você, Maxwell. Leia as porcarias dos papéis em quinze minutos ou prometo, você vai aprender a ter medo do escuro."

Duo parou, piscando. "Cacildes, Yuy! Você está ficando bem criativo nas ameaças."

"Lembre-se disso depois que as luzes se apagarem," ele complementou, voltando-se para a tela.

Duo o encarou por um momento, suas idéias vagando num sonho prazeroso sobre estar no escuro com Heero Yuy. Então o rapaz de cabelos compridos, com esforço, desviou a atenção para os papéis em seu baú. "Ta," murmurou, desamarrando e tirando as botas, e também as roupas para ficar apenas com uma camiseta e bermuda como pijama, antes de pegar a matéria. "Vou ler esta noite, mas sob protesto."

Escalou sua cama, enfiando-se debaixo das cobertas e se ajeitando no travesseiro para conseguir ver o conteúdo dos papéis.

"Duo?" Quatre ficou ao lado de seu beliche, olhos azuis esverdeados preocupados. "Você está bem?"

Duo bufou amargamente. "Bem, Quatre... pelo menos não estou a caminho de L2." Virou-se para a nuca de Heero. "O capitão disse que devo ser grato a Yuy por isso."

Heero ergueu o rosto genuinamente surpreso. "O que ele quis dizer?"

"Ele disse que a decisão de eu ficar ou não era sua." Duo examinou cuidadosamente o líder. "Quase soou como se você quisesse que eu ficasse."

"É verdade," a resposta foi simples, e Heero voltou para o computador.

"Por quê?" o tom de Duo era questionador e ao mesmo tempo provocativo.

Heero cessou o digitar. "Porque você diminuiu seu tempo na pista pela metade em três dias," deu de ombros, retornando para o seu trabalho.

"É isso?" Duo persistiu.

"Hn."

"A única razão por não ter me mandado para a prisão é porque consigo escalar uma corda rápido?"

"-e rastejar sob arame farpado."

Os papéis de Duo voaram e atingiram a cabeça de Heero. "Eu te odeio, Yuy." Duo se virou no colchão, enrolando-se mais na coberta. "Vou dormir."

Heero pegou as folhas espalhadas, jogando-as no baú do dono. Sorriu para Quatre, enquanto este caia em sua cama, pronto para se entregar ao sono.

_Continua..._


	11. 09 Sutilezas

**Boot Camp**

_Por: Snowdragonct_

_Tradução: Aryam_

_

* * *

  
_

**N/T!**

Olá! Aqui é a Aryam McAllyster, do Grupo de Traduções GW, tudo bom?

Sou a tradutora de Boot Camp, Lawless Hearts, Los Herederos de Low e várias outras que já foram postadas no xyzyaoi e outras ainda no aguardo da estréia do site para serem postadas.

Vim aqui dizer que para facilitar minha vida, estou transferindo todas as minhas traduções para a minha conta do ffnet, Aryam McAllyster, elas passarão a ser atualizadas ***apenas*** na minha conta. Não vou tirar nenhuma fic do perfil do Grupo de Traduções e também não sai do Grupo. Este será o último capítulo a ser atualizado por aqui, os seguintes já continuarão na minha conta, normalmente. Tentarei atualizar mais constantemente.

Fiquei muito tempo sem entrar no perfil do Grupo por várias razões pessoais. Estou agora num momento bem conturbado da minha vida, estou me mudando para outra cidade, faculdade, trabalho, vários cursos extracurriculares, enfim, não quero justificar a demora para as atualizações (me desculpe, de qualquer forma), mas para mim se tornou um grande inconveniente administrar dois perfis quando posso ter muito bem apenas um. Perdi a senha e foi um parto para encontrá-la novamente, junto com o e-mail do grupo; não é algo que posso deixar anotado por aí para qualquer um pegar e meu computador é compartilhado. Além do mais, a cada capítulo postado, preciso repetir que não sou o "Grupo" e "não, não sou a Illy", sou a Aryam. Não é algo que me chateie, mas acaba sendo cansativo, pois faço questão de responder (ou no mínimo agradecer) ***todos*** os comentários que recebo.

Desculpe _mesmo_ o inconveniente, espero não estar sendo um estorvo.

Obrigada pela compreensão e por acompanhar as traduções minhas _e_ do Grupo.  
Abraços!

~Aryam McAllyster

* * *

_Comentários, como sempre, respondidos no final._

_

* * *

  
_

_Campo de Treinamento_

**Capítulo Nove: Sutilezas**

Sábado de manhã ocorreu normalmente até o fim do café, e logo em seguida o capitão apareceu para fazer os anúncios semanais.

"Essa manhã, ao invés de classes, terão tempo livre para lavanderia e limpar os alojamentos," falou para todos. Avaliou calmamente o cômodo. "É de minha experiência que um ambiente limpo e ordenado é essencial para planejar missões. E a partir da semana que vem, teremos alguns exercícios de planejamento. Quero seus quartos arrumados, suas meias enroladas e roupas perfeitamente dobradas nos baús." Seu olhar negro se estreitou. "Haverá uma inspeção à tarde e o time com o alojamento mais sujo vai limpar o banheiro... centímetro por centímetro, até os cantinhos dos azulejos."

"Ai," Duo murmurou, encarando suas mãos limpinhas. "Sem mais trabalho doméstico pra mim! Lavei pratos para.... bem... por um batalhão."

Tudo o que ganhou com sua piada infame foi olhares descontentes de seus colegas, e suspirou, voltando seu foco para o sucrilhos.

Após a refeição, retornaram para os quartos, tiraram a roupa de cama e recolheram os uniformes sujos, juntando tudo e levando para o prédio da lavanderia.

"Ei, Yuy... Não cheguei a tomar banho ontem à noite... depois de trabalhar na cozinha o dia todo. Se importa se eu pegar uma chuveirada e encontrar vocês depois?" Duo perguntou.

"Não sozinho, Maxwell... leve Winner com você."

Duo não gostou da idéia, jogando um olhar desconfiado para Quatre. "Heero... já te falei, sou bem capaz de me defender. Dei uma sova no Austin, não dei?"

"Ninguém vai sozinho," Heero continuou inflexível.

"Mas Quatre não quer..."

"Eu vou," o loiro afirmou.

Duo o encarou raivoso. "Não precisa."

"Já disse que vou!" Quatre se irritou, retribuindo o olhar com uma raiva incomum ao seu caráter.

Heero olhava confuso de um para outro e Trowa esperava na porta com os braços cheios de roupa suja. Quatre entregou sua pilha de panos para Heero. "Por que vocês dois não vão na frente? Preciso de um minuto com Duo."

Heero deu de ombros e saiu, Trowa em seus calcanhares.

"O que quer, Winner?" Duo interpelou. "Pensei que preferisse ficar vestido perto de mim, considerando o que sou."

"Duo... você não entende e nem me deu uma chance para explicar." Quatre encarou de volta com a mesma força.

"Não há o que explicar," Duo se resignou. "Abri minha boca grande quando não devia. E não importa o quanto eu repetir que nunca daria em cima de um hetero ou de um cara que não está interessado, você nunca mais vai ficar confortável comigo de novo."

Quatre rangeu os dentes. "Merda, Duo! Dá pra me ouvir?"

Duo piscou, abobalhado de ouvir um xingamento saindo da boca do loiro.

"Eu só fiquei surpreso quando você se revelou de modo tão casual, toda a minha vida precisei ser cuidadoso pra quem admitia algo assim."

O queixo do rapaz de trança caiu, entendendo o sentido das palavras do outro. "Quer dizer que você...?"

"Pois é," Quatre falou baixo. "Eu."

"Oh," Duo conseguiu dizer estarrecido, sua raiva se esvaindo no mesmo instante. "Certo." Esfregou a nuca, enrubescendo. "Cara, me sinto muito idiota," comentou com um leve sorriso.

"Por quê?"

"Oras, eu assumi algo completamente oposto... que você reagiu daquele jeito porque... bem, você sabe."

"Eu não sabia como responder... e você não me deu tempo para pensar," Quatre ressaltou.

"Acho que não." Duo sentou-se na beira da cama de Heero, passando a mão na franja. "Acredito que te devo desculpas. Desculpe por ter ficado na defensiva."

"Tudo bem," Quatre o assegurou. "Eu devia ter dito algo mais do que 'oh'."

"Ajudaria," o de trança admitiu. Olhou para Quatre timidamente. "Acha que podemos ser amigos de novo?"

"Nunca deixamos de ser," Quatre sorriu feliz. "Mesmo amigos têm desentendimentos, Duo."

"É, acho que têm." sorriu travessamente. "Então tudo bem em vigiar a retaguarda um do outro?"

"Como você disso, você e eu somos bonitos demais para estar aqui," Quatre sorriu de canto. "Anda... para os chuveiros e ajudar nossos tão sérios colegas a terminar de lavar a roupa."

Ambos pegaram uniformes limpos, toalhas, sabonetes e xampus. Estavam quase nos chuveiros comunais quando uma voz os fez parar.

"Maxwell, Winner!"

O par parou, virando para encarar o carcereiro Kushrenada. Duo automaticamente ficou tenso, olhando de soslaio para seu amigo. Imaginou, por um segundo, se Chang não teria mudado de idéia e decidido mandá-lo embora afinal de contas.

Claramente Quatre pensou o mesmo, pois ficou ombro a ombro com seu companheiro de trança, determinado a apoiá-lo.

"Está tudo bem com vocês?" perguntou o homem, olhando de um para outro.

"Tudo, senhor," Quatre respondeu baixo.

Duo apenas encarou o odiado chefe da guarda, aqueles olhos fulvos semicerraram. "Nada a declarar, Maxwell? Isso é novidade," comentou sarcástico. O olhar do homem recaiu nas toalhas e roupas carregadas pelos garotos. "Estão a caminho do chuveiro?"

_Nããão, imagina!_ Um sorriso irônico alcançou os lábios de Duo.

"Sim senhor," Quatre respondeu educadamente, olhando rapidamente para Duo com um quê de pânico. _Não lhe dê uma desculpa, Duo... por favor!_ "Hum... temos que ajudar nossos companheiros com a lavanderia," explicou. "Precisamos ir andando."

"Ah, sim, claro." O diretor analisou Quatre especulativo. "Posso antes conversar com você em particular, Winner?" Virou-se para ver a expressão surpresa no rosto de Duo. "Se nos dá licença, Maxwell."

O rapaz de trança ficou boquiaberto e tentou bolar alguma resposta que não lhe trouxesse problemas.

"Vá!" ordenou Kushrenada.

Duo piscou e lançou um olhar questionador para Quatre. Diretor ou não, não pretendia desertar seu amigo.

"Tudo bem," o loiro deu de ombros. "Pode ir. Apenas... tenha cuidado."

"Pode deixar," o jovem de trança respondeu se afastando lentamente, ainda olhando por cima do ombro vendo o carcereiro conduzir Quatre para o seu escritório. Assim que a porta se fechou, correu para o prédio da lavanderia para encontrar seus colegas de time.

Quando derrapou virando uma esquina, todos se viraram para ele surpresos, e decidiu se deter, olhando a sua volta envergonhado. Todos os internos estavam ali, usando as várias máquinas de lavar, ainda mais ou menos agrupados em seus respectivos times. Duo finalmente encontrou Heero e Trowa no canto, do outro lado, e foi de encontro a eles.

"Qual o problema, Du-o?" Austin chamou maliciosamente quando o jovem passou por ele.

"Nada que te encher de porrada não resolva," Duo rosnou sem interromper o passo. Estava fora do alcance de Austin antes de ouvir uma resposta e segurou o ombro de Heero e Trowa, puxando-os para uma conferência. "Hei, Kushrenada nos abordou a caminho dos chuveiros... levou Quatre para uma espécie de 'conversinha'," falou franzindo o cenho.

"O que o diretor poderia querer com Quatre?" Trowa perguntou, seu olhar se focando em Heero de imediato.

"Como eu saberia?" o líder fez uma careta, virando-se para a porta como se esperasse o loiro aparecer por ali a qualquer momento.

"Ele não pode estar com problema," Duo insistiu. "Ele não fez nada de errado. Nunca se meteu em confusão, nem uma vez sequer."

"Ao contrário de você," Heero não resistiu de comentar.

"Há-há. É, ao contrário de mim," Duo admitiu.

"Talvez o pai dele reconsiderou em tirá-lo daqui," Heero teorizou, jogando o resto da roupa suja na máquina e apertando o botão para ligar.

"Como assim?" Duo perguntou. "Reconsiderar? Quer dizer que o pai dele o deixou na prisão de propósito?"

Trowa murmurou um palavrão. "Está se intrometendo de novo, Maxwell."

"Estou preocupado," Duo rebateu.

"É por isso que mal fala com ele desde ontem?"

Duo virou-se para o companheiro de olhos verdes. "E você com isso, Barton? Quatre e eu tivemos um pequeno desentendimento. Só isso."

"Ele disse que você estava puto com ele."

"Estou – estava," Duo corrigiu e rugiu em frustração. "Olha, estando bravo com ele ou não, não quero que nada de ruim aconteça com ele, ta legal?"

"Se preocupar não vai adiantar," Heero declarou asperamente, sentando-se num banco que ia de ponta a ponta no local. "O melhor que podemos fazer é esperar aqui. Assim ele vai saber onde nos encontrar."

Duo bufou. "Desculpe por me preocupar com alguém," resmungou, jogando suas roupas e a toalha no banco e caindo ao lado de Heero.

"Você tem um jeito engraçado de demonstrar," Trowa murmurou de volta, sentando do lado oposto do líder do time.

"Vai se foder, Barton! Pra sua informação, Quat e eu já fizemos as pazes," Duo rosnou.

"Qual foi o problema entre vocês?" Heero perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha de modo curioso.

Duo rodou os olhos. "Não é da sua conta, Yuy."

Trowa sorriu malicioso, um brilho penetrante no olho verde visível por debaixo da franja. "Briga de casal?" perguntou baixinho.

Os olhos de Duo se arregalaram, e então fulminou o mais alto mortalmente. "Só pra constar, Barton, Quatre e eu somos apenas amigos. Bons amigos." Estreitou os olhos, sorrindo de canto. "Com ciúmes?"

Foi a vez de Trowa lançar um olhar mortal, mesmo com um leve rubor subindo nas maçãs de seu rosto. "Não tenho motivos pra ter ciúmes de você, Maxwell."

"Mas do Quat tem, não tem?" Duo provocou.

"Essa conversa já foi longe demais," Heero falou sem rodeios, mandando um olhar azul severo para o de trança. "Pare, Maxwell."

Duo parou, momentaneamente atemorizado pela intensidade no olhar do líder. Por um ou dois segundos, ficou sem palavras, mas então, sua sagacidade retornou e retrucou o olhar com firmeza. "Me obrigue."

Os olhos azuis tremeluziram e algo próximo a um sorriso malicioso tocou os lábios de Heero. "Oh, eu poderia," falou num sussurro que fez o coração de Duo vacilar.

O jovem de trança tentou interpretar a expressão do outro e se encontrou totalmente perdido. Não conseguia entender se ele estava brincando, provocando ou ameaçando. Mas tinha uma certa certeza de que não estava flertando. _Mas que merda!_

Soltando um suspiro frustrado, Duo se levantou recolhendo suas coisas para tomar banho. "Vou esperar por ele lá fora. Nunca chegamos aos chuveiros."

"Espere pelo Quatre," Heero comandou. "Não saia por aí sozinho."

Duo rodou o ollhos. "Sim, mamãe Yuy."

"Me chame assim de novo e morra," Heero avisou calmamente, observando Duo bater os pés e bufar de raiva.

* * *

Quatre seguiu o carcereiro até o escritório, nervosamente olhando em volta. Sentia quase como se entrasse em uma realidade alternativa; o cômodo era tão elegantemente mobiliado que parecia completamente fora de contexto num reformatório. Tapetes importados, grande mesa de carvalho, duas espadas cruzadas dependuradas acima da porta; parecia mais a sala de um acadêmico rico do que de um administrador de prisão.

"Ah, gosta de espadas?" perguntou o diretor, seguindo o interesse do loiro.

"São... muito interessantes, senhor," Quatre falou com certo desinteresse. Voltou-se para o moreno em expectativa.

"Sente-se," Kushrenada encorajou, mostrando a cadeira na frente da mesa.

Quatre se afundou no estofamento de couro macio, analisando cuidadosamente o homem alto.

O diretor sentou-se no canto da mesa, perto de Quatre, inclinando-se para frente, atencioso. "Sei que não conseguiria falar livremente lá fora, perto de Maxwell. Achei que uma conversa particular seria mais fácil."

"Sobre...?"

"Está mesmo bem, Winner?" Treize gesticulou amplamente. "Quero dizer, vindo de onde veio... para um lugar como esse." Fixou um olhar preocupado no garoto. "Deve ser muito difícil pra você."

"Hum... um pouco," Quatre deixou escapar, imaginando o que o carcereiro queria com ele.

"E ser enfurnado com o tipinho do Maxwell..." Kushrenada acrescentou. Olhou intensamente para Quatre. "Ele não... te ameaçou ou algo do tipo?"

O homem soava quase esperançoso e Quatre ficou na defensiva. "Pelo contrário," respondeu rápido. "Duo é um bom amigo."

"Ah, um amigo." O homem sorriu indulgente. "Ele certamente consegue ser charmoso quando quer." Os olhos caramelo se fixaram afiados nos azuis gentis. "Sabe que é tudo falsidade, não é?"

"Senhor?"

"Acredito que Maxwell não lhe contou porque foi encarcerado." O diretor Kushrenada se levantou, indo até a janela gradeada. Contemplava o pequeno jardim fechado atrás de seu escritório. "Então me deixe te informar." Voltou-se novamente para Quatre. "A primeira vez que o prendemos, ele era suspeito de assassinato."

"Duo?" Quatre ficou boquiaberto, espantado, a imagem sorridente de Duo apareceu em sua mente. "Não pode ser."

"Eu fui o policial que o prendeu, Winner. É verdade... recebemos denúncias de uma série de invasões. Uma resultou em assassinato. Quando pegamos Maxwell, o modus operandi encaixava perfeitamente."

Quatre franziu o cenho.

"Claro que o defensor público apelou para sua idade e beleza e conseguiu sua liberdade," o diretor deu de ombros, jogando as mãos pra cima num gesto de rendição.

"Então não foi condenado."

"Não. Ele se safou."

Quatre observava inquieto o homem de ombros largos, lembrando a si mesmo que este era o homem que fez Duo ativar a defesa da cerca de perímetro. Apesar do seu tom de voz interessado, ele era capaz de muita crueldade.

"Você parece aflito," falou com um sorriso gentil. "Posso providenciar uma mudança de alojamento, talvez..." Sua testa se contraiu. "Claro, Chang tem a palavra final, e por qualquer razão ele parece inexplicavelmente tolerante com o passado de Maxwell." Fixou seus olhos fulvos no rosto de Quatre. "Estou perturbado que talvez ele espere por algo... desafortunado... acontecer antes de levar Maxwell a sério."

Quatre raciocinava furiosamente, tentando entender aonde o diretor queria chegar. "Tenho certeza de que o capitão Chang não colocaria ninguém em risco."

"Oh... certamente não de propósito," Kushrenada cantarolou, balançando a cabeça pesarosamente. "Ele é um idealista, Winner. Tenta ver o melhor nas pessoas." Seus olhos se semicerraram. "Mas no caso de Maxwell, ele está muito enganado."

"Acho que não," Quatre comentou baixo.

"Ah é?" o tom de Kushrenada era mais frio. "Você acha que sabe como lidar com o verdadeiro Duo Maxwell?"

"Acho sim!" Quatre o assegurou. "E ele não é um assassino."

O carcereiro resfolegou cético. "E você sabe disso depois de menos de uma semana com ele, é?" Seu rosto ficou sombrio. "Maxwell e eu nos conhecemos a mais de cinco anos."

O raciocínio veloz de Quatre fez as contas. "Está dizendo que ele matou alguém quando tinha doze anos?"

"Como eu disse, nunca provamos... mas ninguém mais foi acusado do crime. Foi Maxwell... escreva o que eu digo.

Os olhos azuis encararam Kushrenada com um traço de descrença.

"Vejo que não quer acreditar," suspirou o diretor, encobrindo sua irritação com paciência.

"Mesmo que eu acreditasse, não há nada que eu possa fazer," Quatre deu de ombros, ansioso para terminar essa conversa.

"Ah, mas tem sim," Treize insistiu. "Tudo o que tem que fazer é me dar algo para usar contra Maxwell e posso mandá-lo para L2, onde é o lugar dele."

"Quer que eu te ajude a armar pro Duo..."

"Não! Não 'armar' pra ele. Mas com certeza ele fez algo... vamos dizer... que o incriminaria. Não quebrou alguma regra?" Suas sobrancelhas se uniram numa expressão carrancuda. "Ouvi que ele mandou outro garoto para a enfermaria ontem."

Os olhos de Quatre se arregalaram percebendo a verdadeira razão de toda a conversa. O diretor Kushrenada queria uma desculpa para mandar Duo para a cadeia... qualquer desculpa. E isso fez o loiro duvidar das acusações. "Foi apenas um incidente na aula de artes marciais," Quatre contou como se não fosse nada. "Estavam demonstrando uma técnica e Duo calculou mal." Ainda não perguntara para o amigo o que transcorrera entre ele e Austin, mas fez uma anotação mental para se lembrar de fazê-lo, assim que pudesse se livrar do vingativo carcereiro.

"Maxwell não calcula mal," resmungou Kushrenada.

"Mesmo?" Quatre perguntou com falsa confusão. "Como ele foi pego então?"

O homem hesitou, encarando quase acusatoriamente Quatre. "Foi preciso de um trabalho bem cuidadoso para finalmente montar um caso contra ele. Nunca o pegamos por assassinato... mas por todo o resto. Furto, agressão, falsidade ideológica, invasão, posse de bens roubados..." Fez uma pausa dramática. "Preciso continuar?"

"Talvez precise me explicar o que isso tem a ver comigo," Quatre sugeriu, a voz cortante.

"Tem tudo a ver com você!" o homem se exaltou, tornando-se frustrado. "Não percebe o perigo que está correndo?"

"De Duo?" Quatre perguntou diretamente, quase rindo da cara do homem.

"Sim, por causa de Du- Maxwell! Ele é um assassino." Os olhos do diretor estavam enlouquecidos. "Se visse o corpo... tinha mais de quarenta facadas, Winner. Quarenta! Quer ser o próximo?"

"Claro que não, mas você-"

"Então preciso da sua ajuda!" Treize andou de um lado para o outro na frente da janela, até finalmente se voltar para o garoto. "Ajude a me livrar de Duo Maxwell!"

"Como eu estava dizendo..." Quatre continuou, seu tom se tornando frio como um iceberg. "Não acredito que Duo me machucaria ou a qualquer outra pessoa."

"Seu ingênuo idiota!" O carcereiro analisou Quatre. "Seu lugar não é aqui, Winner. Claramente você é melhor do que isso. O que um garoto como você está fazendo com uma sentença de prisão pendurada sobre a cabeça é além da minha imaginação."

"Acredito que tenha a ver com o fato de eu ter quebrado quase tantas leis quanto Duo," Quatre replicou, sua ira dando-lhe atrevimento. "Agora, terminamos ou essa conversa tem algum objetivo?"

"Tem um objetivo. Se me ajudar a me livrar de Duo Maxwell, vou me assegurar para que não vá para a prisão de L4." O diretor tornou-se predatório ante o tom desafiador de Quatre.

"E se eu não quiser?"

O carcereiro deu de ombros, dando as costas para a janela e cruzando os braços. "É difícil prever o que poderia acontecer." Olhou para trás, rangeu os dentes no que poderia se passar por um sorriso se Quatre não soubesse melhor. "Você é uma graça de pessoa, Winner. Uma sentença seria... infeliz... para você."

"Não posso te ajudar," Quatre disse firmemente. "Posso ir agora, senhor?"

"Não seja estúpido, Winner. Maxwell gastou toda sua vida miserável roubando e se prostituindo nas ruas de L2. Ele não vale à pena proteger."

"Vale para mim." Quatre ficou de pé, indo para a porta.

"Marque minhas palavras, Winner, confie suas costas para o Maxwell e encontrará uma faca fincada nela!"

"Vou correr o risco," foi a resposta do loiro antes de sair rapidamente. Suas mãos tremiam, respirou fundo tentando se acalmar a caminho do prédio da lavanderia.

Duo o viu cruzar o campo e correu a seu encontro, olhos índigo acesos de preocupação. "Quat! Você 'ta legal?" Segurou o amigo pelos ombros, notando a palidez no rosto.

"Estou bem, Duo."

"Mas o que ele queria?"

Quatre concedeu um pequeno sorriso cansado. "Basicamente, queria saber se você fez algo que te dê uma passagem só de ida."

"Eu?" Duo perguntou com a voz aguda. "Era sobre mim?" Seu rosto ficou branco e seus braços caíram. "Mas..."

"Não se preocupe, Duo. Eu disse que você é um bom amigo e que ele está totalmente errado sobre você."

O jovem de L2 recuperou sua pose. "Com certeza adiantou muito," zombou sarcasticamente. "Desculpe por isso, Quat. Espero que ele não cause problemas para você."

"Vai ser difícil ele conseguir," Quatre desprezou. "Afinal, ainda faço parte da família Winner." Ele apertou as roupas que ainda segurava. "Vamos tomar banho. Preciso mesmo de uma chuveirada depois de conversar com o Kushrenada."

Duo sorriu de canto. "Sei como é." Pegou suas coisas e se juntou ao amigo. Enquanto caminhavam, pendeu a cabeça para o lado. "Você se foi por um tempo. O que exatamente ele tinha pra dizer?"

"Ele perguntou se eu tinha medo de você... se você fez algo contra as regras." Quatre balançou a cabeça. "Ele começou todo amigável, como se estivesse preocupado comigo." Sorriu levemente. "Eu sabia que não era o caso. Não era sincero. Tenho um sexto sentido para... bem, sentir as intenções das pessoas."

"Sério?" Duo o observou curioso. "Tipo... ler mentes?"

"Empatia," Quatre corrigiu. Deu de ombros, ficando com o rosto rosado. "Sei que soa estranho..."

"Não!" Duo falou rápido. "Não estranho. Já ouvi falar disso." Tentou acalmar o amigo. "Só que nunca conheci alguém com esse dom."

"É como eu soube desde o primeiro dia que posso confiar em você," o loiro revelou. "Mesmo ontem... sabia que você estava mais magoado do que com raiva de mim."

Duo corou, olhando para o chão. "Não saia contando isso por aí," implorou. "Sou um rato de rua de L2. Você não deveria conseguir ferir meus sentimentos."

"Seu segredo está a salvo comigo," Quatre sorriu. "Maria-mole."

"Ooo... sai dessa," Duo riu. Abrandou seu humor quando chegaram finalmente ao banheiro e colocaram seus uniformes nos armários antes de se aprontarem. "Kushrenada disse algo mais?" perguntou, sem olhar para o amigo.

"Ele tentou me convencer de que você era capaz de assassinato," Quatre admitiu.

Duo prendeu a respiração, virando-se de repente para o loiro. "Ele ainda acredita nisso, é?" Balançou a cabeça. "Não fui eu, Quat. Você tem que acreditar em mim."

"Acredito," Quatre nem pensou duas vezes, tirando a camisa e torcendo o nariz para a sujeira dela. "Olhe para esse uniforme... como conseguimos ficar tão imundos?"

"Obstáculos," Duo suspirou. Soltou o cabelo e passou a mão pelos fios para ficarem lisos. "Ei, Quat. Obrigado por não acreditar nele."

"Sem problemas." Quatre franziu o cenho. "Mas se quer saber, ele realmente acredita que foi você, Duo. Ele não está fingindo te odiar."

"Eu sei," Duo admitiu. "Não importa quantas vezes eu jure que não tenho nada a ver com a morte... ele ainda tem certeza de que fui eu." Sua expressão se tornou uma carranca. "Tenho meus defeitos, Quat... Posso correr e me esconder, mas nunca minto." Ergueu o rosto com um curto curvar dos lábios. "Esse é o meu jeitão. Mas Kushrenada não consegue acreditar que sou inocente."

"Eu acredito," Quatre afirmou.

"Obrigado." O jovem de cabelos compridos hesitou. "Pode me fazer um favor? Não conte para Yuy e Barton."

"Por que não? Não seria melhor saberem que o chefe da guarda ainda está tentando te encurralar?"

"Eu preferiria que não." Pediu. "Não há nada que eles possam fazer e não quero eles se perguntando se K tem razão. Você confia em mim só porque pode... sentir... que sou sincero. Eles podem não estar tão inclinados a acreditar em mim."

"Entendo," Quatre solidarizou. "Acho que por enquanto podemos manter isso entre nós. Quero dizer, sendo realista, não tem muito que o K pode fazer a não ser que você desrespeite a lei. E mesmo assim, você responde para o capitão Chang primeiro, então ele que toma a decisão."

"É... valeu, Quat."

"Quando precisar."

Entraram debaixo d'água, mantendo as costas um para o outro por cortesia à privacidade, enquanto aproveitavam não ter mais ninguém por perto. Após se limparem, secarem e vestirem, retornaram para encontrar os outros companheiros de time.

"Ei, a propósito," Duo falou a meio caminho. "Acho que Trowa está de olho em você."

Quatre se voltou para ele espantado. "Trowa? Eu?"

"É, ele ficou todo nervosinho comigo por ter brigado com você ontem," Duo riu com a lembrança. "Ele achou que nós... éramos... um casal."

"Ta bom!" Quatre exclamou irônico. "Tenha dó, Duo. Você deve tê-lo interpretado errado. Duvido até que ele seja gay, e mesmo que fosse, por que se interessaria em mim?"

"Aw, não me venha com essa, loirinho," Duo provocou. "Você, meu amigo, é uma beleza... com esses olhos azuis piscina e cabelos dourados..."

"Achei que não fazia seu tipo."

"Só porque é um ótimo amigo." Duo falou. "Mas você foi o primeiro que me chamou a atenção no ônibus, bonito demais para não notar." Deu uma piscadela. "Você é muito doce e inocente para eu investir."

"Ah... você gosta do tipo perigoso?" tentou adivinhar.

Duo deu de ombros. "Não tenho certeza se é bem um 'tipo' que gosto, mas sei do que gosto quando vejo."

Heero e Trowa saiam do prédio com os braços cheios de roupas limpas quando se aproximaram. "Maxwell, por que não nos contou que ele estava de volta?" Heero exigiu saber.

Duo estremeceu de leve com o tom sério. "Estávamos prestes a fazer isso," um tom defensivo crepitava em sua voz. Fixou-se no olhar desconfiado do líder.

Quatre lançou um olhar para seu amigo, um sorriso divertido no rosto.

"Quê?" o jovem de trança reclamou.

"Oh... nada," Quatre respondeu alegremente. "Conversamos mais tarde," acrescentou.

"Sobre?" Duo perguntou novamente.

"Seu tipo," o loiro sibilou baixinho quando estavam a uma distância segura dos outros.

Os olhos índigo se viraram de modo acusatório para os azuis claros. "Não vamos não!" rosnou de volta.

"Vamos sim."

"O que estão fofocando?" Trowa se intrometeu.

"Não é da sua conta," Duo despistou arrogantemente, gostando do olhar venenoso nos olhos verdes em sua direção. _Te falei, Quat, ele está com ciúmes!_ Pensou orgulhoso.

"O que Kushrenada queria?" Heero perguntou, focado em Quatre.

O cotovelo de Duo cutucou a cintura do loiro para lembrá-lo do acordo.

"Ele queria... fingir estar preocupado comigo," Quatre explicou vagamente. "Acho que o nome Winner o deixou com um senso de obrigação ou algo do tipo, deve pensar que pode conseguir status se me proteger."

Heero ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Ele acha que você está em algum tipo de perigo?"

"Bem, estou cercado por criminosos," o loiro brincou.

Duo gargalhou. "Uau... Olha a tomada falando do nariz de porco!"

Quatre riu também e o jovem de cabelos compridos jogou o braço nos ombros de seu amigo num gesto de companheirismo, enquanto os quatro voltavam para os alojamentos. _He, morra de inveja, Tro'._

_Continua..._

_

* * *

  
_

_Resposta aos comentários:_

_**Simca**__, fofos mesmo! Obrigada por continuar acompanhando!_

_**DW03**__, de nada! Eu que agradeço por ler e comentar. Que bom que está gostando! Demorei para postar o capítulo, então tinha que ser bem feito, ainda bem que deu tudo certo. O Austin merecia uma surra mesmo (seria ótimo ver o Heero dando uma sova nele XD), já começa a rolar um clima entre Heero e Duo, mas tem muita coisa pra rolar ainda. A história do Quatre é revelada aos poucos mais para frente; é bonitinha a interação dele com o Trowa, mas o moreno começa a ficar meio mala (pelo menos é o que eu acho, a partir desse capítulo como você deve ter lido...). Mas estou empolgando demais e daqui a pouco solto um spoiler XD Obrigada por acompanhar essa fic!_

_**Gidy a hobbit**__, espero que a fic supere suas expectativas! Hum... do Heero ser mais velho do que parece? Bom, acho que posso dizer que não (não se preocupe, não tem nenhum mistério sobre isso na história), ele tem a mesma idade dos outros garotos. Isso será explorado mais para frente na história, mas ele tem 17, se tivesse mais de 18 não poderia estar num reformatório, mas a amizade dele com Chang é de infância (o Wufei que é muito novo para ser capitão, ele é prodígio). "Anjos da lei"? Caramba, essa veio do fundo do baú! O Johnny Deep ainda era moleque XD_

_**Lis Martin**__, eu tardo, mas não falho, moça! Não perca as esperanças, não vou abandonar minhas traduções ^_~ as interações entre os personagens ficam cada vez melhores e mais interessantes, não perde por esperar. Também achei isso! Pega mal que todo o time WIng seja gay, mas numa prisão vários homens acabam tomando gosto por outras preferências (assim como marinheiros, por ficarem presos só com homens por muito tempo). Mas sim, parece um pouco forçado que todos os quatro acabem sendo genuinamente gays (acho que estou filosofando demais XP)... Abraços e obrigada por comentar!_

_**Tenshi Oni**__, demorei a traduzir esse capítulo por simplesmente não ter tempo na vida (e outros problemas pessoais), mas não por abandono! Não se preocupe, que tentarei atualizá-la com uma certa constância. Espero que ache a história melhor a cada capítulo. Obrigada por ler e comentar!_


	12. 10 Joguinhos

**Boot Camp**

_Autora: Snowdragonct_

_Tradução: Aryam_

_

* * *

_

**Nota da autora**: Aviso desde já que este capítulo é um pouco lento, mas necessário para o desenvolvimento das intrigas futuras.

* * *

_Campo de treinamento_

**Capítulo dez: Joguinhos**

Os quatro rapazes do time Wing ficaram o resto da manhã limpando seu quarto do alojamento. Levando a sério as ameaças do Capitão Chang, certificaram-se de que suas camas estavam perfeitamente arrumadas com lençóis limpos, uniformes dobrados e guardados nos baús, e o banheiro até brilhava. Quando o oficial chinês chegou, prancheta em mãos, eles tomaram posições, olhos fixos em um ponto à sua frente, e soltaram suspiros aliviados quando ele declarou 'aceitável', portanto estavam livres de limpar os chuveiros. Na verdade, todos os times aprovados na inspeção receberam a tarde livre para relaxar ou estudar.

Após o almoço, os quatro se dirigiam de volta aos alojamentos para decidir o que fazer em seguida, quando um rapaz chamado Jason do time Clip se aproximou, jogando uma bola de baseball em sua direção.

"Hei, Yuy, seu time quer jogar um pouco?" perguntou. "Reuni um pessoal, e eu tenho um contato que diz conseguir surrupiar uns bastões no depósito."

"Eu não acho..."

"Claro, vai ser legal!" Duo interrompeu calmamente, passando por Heero. Depois lançou um olhar irritado para o líder. "Você pode dar uns amassos com seu precioso laptop se quiser, Yuy, mas eu preciso de um pouco de diversão." Virou-se para seus companheiros. "Está dentro Quat? Trowa?"

"Claro."

"Pode ser."

Duo voltou-se para Jason. "Onde?"

"Na pista atlética. Me dá uma meia hora pra arranjar dezoito jogadores para termos dois times."

"Beleza, estaremos lá," Duo sorriu. Jason se apressou e o rapaz de trança se voltou para o seu time. "Vamos, Yuy, joga com a gente. Vai ser divertido, pra variar."

Heero suspirou. "Não estamos aqui para nos divertir, Maxwell."

"Talvez você não," o jovem de olhos índigo deu de ombros. "Pessoalmente, preciso de entretenimento."

"Sua vida é um entretenimento."

Duo estreitou os olhos, a expressão tornou-se séria num instante. "Tente crescer nas ruas de L2 e me repita isso na cara, seu babaca." Afastou-se com passos largos e firmes, voltando para o quarto para vestir calças largas, camiseta e tênis.

Quatre olhou para Heero, este encarava com a testa franzida na direção na qual Duo saíra. "Ele não está exagerando, Heero. O diretor mesmo disse que Duo vivia nas ruas..."

Os olhos azuis fixaram-se intensamente no loiro. "Por que você estava conversando sobre Maxwell com o diretor? Achei que ele estava preocupado com a sua segurança e o nome Winner."

Quatre piscou, percebendo que o líder estava bem mais ciente dos acontecimentos a sua volta do que deixava perceber. "Ele estava. Treize achava que viver no mesmo quarto que um rato de L2 poderia ser perigoso," explicou neutro.

"Maxwell?" Trowa riu. "Perigoso?"

Heero deu de ombros. "Mais do que pensa, Barton." Ele aprumou a postura. "Vamos logo. É melhor irmos com ele ou não vai parar de reclamar nunca mais."

Eles copiaram o rapaz de cabelos compridos, trocando suas roupas por outras confortáveis e foram para a pista atlética. Pelo jeito, vários dos times resolveram participar e formaram duas equipes facilmente. Eram tantos rapazes, que a cada turno se trocavam vários jogadores para todos terem sua chance.

O time Wing se misturou com outros três garotos de um time chamado Annex, mais o time Clip inteiro de Jason. Vários oficiais aceitaram arbitrar e supervisionar, tomando até a responsabilidade de técnicos.

Com o sol resplandecendo por entre as grandes nuvens, era a imagem de uma perfeita tarde.

Como não havia banco para reservas, os jogadores esperando seu turno para rebater subiam nos morros laterais e esticavam-se na grama para assistir. Era lá onde Duo e Quatre se encontravam confortavelmente lado a lado, brincando de encontrar formas nas nuvens, enquanto torciam pelos colegas temporários de equipe.

"Hei, é a vez de Heero," Quatre notou, mesmo que seu olhar seguisse Trowa se alongando.

"É, sem dúvida o Senhor Perfeito vai rebater um home run (**1**)," Duo suspirou. Entretanto, sentou-se para assistir. "É esperar demais do universo que ele seja péssimo em beisebol."

"Senhor Perfeito?" Quatre ressaltou, sorrindo de leve. "Quer dizer que ele é seu tipo?"

"Heero 'Eu-sou-a-segunda-encarnação-de-Cristo' Yuy? Meu tipo?" Duo se ultrajou. "Você precisa de um terapeuta, Quatre." Ele lançou um olhar irritado para o amigo. "Não vamos falar sobre isso," lembrou-o da conversa anterior.

"Nãããããooo..." Quatre gemeu. "Você não vai, mas eu vou... na verdade, eu te falei que isso não estava acabado."

"E eu respondi 'não'."

"E eu ignorei sua resposta." Quatre observou o arremessador se preparar na placa de borracha marcando a base. "Você sabe pelo que Heero foi condenado?" perguntou com curiosidade repentina.

"Ele falou que foi agressão e tentativa de assassinato," Duo deu de ombros, observando Heero erguer o bastão até seu ombro.

O loiro virou-se para ele surpreso. "Heero tentou matar alguém?"

"É o que ele diz," Duo confirmou. "E eu acredito."

"Queria saber quem ele espancou e por quê..." Quatre refletiu.

"Queria não ser o próximo," o rapaz de trança sorriu de canto. "E é por isso que não pergunto."

Quatre sorriu mais amplamente que o amigo. "Você não pergunta por que fica um pouco tímido perto do nosso líder, não é? Acho que você gosta dele."

Os olhos índigo se estreitaram. "Nem pensar, Quat. Ele é arrogante, sarcástico, metido e orgulhoso."

"Você esqueceu charmoso, musculoso e gostoso, com lindos olhos," Quatre completou.

Duo analisou Heero criticamente. "Eles tem mesmo um incrível tom de azul..." admitiu, divagando, suspirando fracamente. "Mas você esqueceu um detalhe muito importante: hétero."

"Como sabe?"

"Ah, a sorte Maxwell, meu colega," Duo fingiu desespero na voz. "Ou a falta dela."

"Então você admite que ele te deixa de queixo caído."

"Nunca!" Duo declarou. "Me deixar encanado, talvez. Mas nunca babar, nem mesmo pelo cara mais sexy do mundo."

"Uau, você 'tá caidinho por ele," Quatre comentou.

"Não!" os olhos índigo ficaram perigosos. "Estou generalizando. Não banco o idiota pra nenhum cara gostosão, ponto final. Não estou me referindo a ninguém em específico."

Neste momento, uma bola veloz cruzou o campo e Heero a rebateu tão longe através do campo que ele teve tempo de percorrer todas as bases antes de ela ser recuperada.

"Como eu odeio ele," Duo suspirou.

"Você quer dizer 'deseja' ele." Quatre riu. "O amor te pegou de jeito."

"Oh, hei, pode parar por aí, Winner! Amor?" Duo balançou a cabeça com veemência. "Tudo o que fiz é sentir tesão por ele. Amor é totalmente diferente. Eu teria que pelo menos gostar dele primeiro." Ele franziu o cenho pensativo. "Podemos falar de você e Barton pra mudar de assunto?"

"Não tem o que dizer."

"Há! Como se tivesse muito o que ser dito de Yuy e eu."

Quatre bufou. "Certo. Você acha que eu não sei o efeito que ele tem em você?" sorriu convencido. "Empatia."

"Puta que o pariu, como eu te odeio também," Duo resmungou sem confiança em nenhuma palavra.

"Também te amo."

Trowa se pisou em campo e Quatre sentou-se endireitado.

Tendo terminado sua rebatida, Heero subiu o morro para sentar do outro lado de Duo, tirou um pequeno caderno de notas do bolso e começou a escrever.

Duo se inclinou na direção do líder. "O que está fazendo, Yuy?"

O rapaz de olhos azuis imediatamente fechou o caderninho antes que Duo conseguisse espiar. "Algumas anotações," ele deu de ombros.

"Achei que tivesse seu precioso laptop pra isso," Duo comentou.

"Anotações particulares."

"Ooh..." o rapaz de trança cantarolou, pendendo a cabeça para o lado e fixando um olhar analítico no líder. "Notas particulares sobre o quê?"

"Se eu te contasse, não seria particular," respondeu, observando Trowa.

Os olhos índigo seguiram na mesma direção que os azuis. _Oh, seria pura ironia... se Heero fosse gay, mas gostasse de Trowa. _Não pela primeira vez, Duo considerou odiar sua vida. "Se me dissesse," instigou. "Eu não contaria a ninguém."

Heero bufou, olhando para Duo de soslaio com divertimento em seus olhos azul-prussiano. "Não imagino que seja capaz de guardar segredo, Maxwell."

O jovem de trança virou-se para o horizonte, balançando um ombro. "Você ficaria surpreso, Yuy." Fixou o olhar novamente no moreno ao seu lado. "Te conto um se me contar um."

Heero balançou a cabeça. "Não se eu não puder escolher o quero saber. Você poderia me contar algo completamente inútil."

O rapaz de trança o encarou curioso. "Então _tem_ algo que queira saber sobre mim? Algo específico."

"Hn." Heero desviou o rosto intencionalmente.

"Olha só, Yuy, isso não é uma resposta. Não é nem mesmo uma palavra," Duo explicou. "Tem ou não tem algo que queira saber sobre mim?"

Neste momento, Trowa rebateu uma bola longa e baixa para o centro e acabou indo para a terceira base antes de o outro time chegar à base inicial (**2**).

"Hm... bela tacada," Heero comentou.

Duo abriu a boca para mandar Heero para o Inferno, e dizer como ele também conseguiria fazer aquilo, mas antes disso o nome 'Maxwell' foi chamado e ele se apressou para a sua vez.

O jovem de cabelos compridos rebateu uma bola simples, chegando à primeira base, e passou o resto do turno roubando uma base de cada vez.

Quatre, por sua vez, conseguiu chegar à segunda base. Alguns minutos depois, o loiro chegou à base inicial e voltou para o morro.

"Cadê o Maxwell?" O líder perguntou, erguendo o olhar do caderno em seu colo.

"Oh, ali." Quatre apontou para um grupo de rapazes onde o dito cujo estava com Jason.

Duo conversava animadamente, ocasionalmente gesticulando de modo exagerado. A audiência parecia não conseguir parar de rir. Eles todos passavam a impressão de serem nada menos do que um grupo de amigos próximos dividindo histórias engraçadas.

"Ele faz amigos fácil," Quatre notou, observando Heero e esperando uma reação.

"Chama eles de amigos?" Heero perguntou, sua testa franzindo. "Logo cedo na segunda serão rivais novamente."

"Não significa que não possam se enturmar hoje," o loiro rebateu.

Heero balançou a cabeça. "Maxwell não está levando isso a sério."

Quatre riu. "Ele diz que você está levando a sério por todos nós."

Os olhos azuis o perfuraram. "Nossos futuros estão em jogo. Como isso não é sério?"

"É claro que é, mas não significa passar cada segundo do dia obcecados sobre isso."

"Eu não fico obcecado. Eu foco."

"Ah, 'tá." Quatre voltou-se para Duo, este parecia se dar muito bem com os outros times. Claro, o Austin não estava por perto ou as coisas poderiam ser diferentes.

Vários turnos depois, Duo não voltara, mas Trowa tomou o lugar ao lado de Quatre, então o loiro não sentia tanta falta do amigo.

"Sei que conversamos outro dia," Trowa começou, quebrando o silêncio. "Mas você nunca me falou por que está aqui."

Quatre olhou para o jovem de cabelos castanhos por um momento e decidiu ir em frente e contar tudo. Afinal de contas, se Trowa já assumira ele e Duo serem mais do que amigos, já adivinhara sua orientação sexual. "Parte da razão é porque fui pego invadindo o sistema de uma empresa competidora e roubando arquivos confidenciais... de novo." Ele sorriu encabulado. "Não tinha mais nada pra fazer," deu de ombros.

Trowa o olhou longamente. "Riquinho entediado?" perguntou, sem grosseria.

"Por aí." O loiro virou-se distraidamente para o campo. "Os advogados caríssimos do meu pai poderiam me conseguir serviço comunitário de novo, mas ele recusou deixá-los me representar. Oficialmente, ele falou que não poderia fazer vista grossa para espionagem corporativa."

"E extra-oficial?" Trowa questionou.

"Ele me pegou beijando o filho do jardineiro," Quatre admitiu enrubescendo.

Os olhos verdes se arregalaram. Encarou o loiro, para então gargalhar.

Quatre se voltou para ele em choque. "Trowa?"

"Não-não é engraçado-mas, bem, é sim!" Trowa ofegou entre risadas.

Quando percebeu, Quatre estava sorrindo. "Acho que sim," aceitou. Pelo menos era melhor se divertir com a homofobia de seu pai, do que se magoar. E ele se magoara. Ele sabia muito bem que seu pai nunca aceitaria seu modo de vida, por isso namorara aquele rapaz às escondidas para começo de conversa.

Trowa se recompôs, sorrindo. "É muito irônico que seu pai tenha te trancafiando num lugar cheio de homens sabendo que, bem, você gosta de garotos. No que ele estava pensando?"

"Acho que ele esperava que o campo de treinamento me fizesse virar homem, sei lá," Quatre deu de ombros. "E acho que ele queria mais era separar Haseem e eu... sabe, tirar meu namorado de mim."

"Isso se voltou contra ele," Trowa ressaltou. "Você conheceu Maxwell no seu primeiro dia."

Quatre se virou para o mais alto rapidamente. "Duo? Você acha que ele é meu..."

"Yuy! Barton! Vocês são os próximos!"

"Opa, minha vez." Trowa se levantou de uma vez, seguido de Heero, e correu para o campo.

"... namorados," Quatre terminou a frase, seguindo a figura do moreno alto e se perguntando se Duo poderia estar certo sobre ele.

O jogo terminou cedo o suficiente para os rapazes terem tempo de tomar banho antes do jantar. Enquanto se reuniam em seus respectivos grupos, Quatre percebeu não ter visto Duo depois do jogo.

"Hei, Heero, Trowa... onde perdemos Duo?" perguntou, indo de encontro com os dois.

A expressão de Heero se fechou. "Caramba. Ele acha que é invencível! Deve ter saído sozinho."

"Podemos ver no alojamento," Trowa sugeriu. "Estamos indo para lá mesmo."

Então, Duo e Jason apareceram de trás de um edifício, rindo de alguma piada interna.

"Maxwell!"

Os olhos índigo se semicerraram ante o tom do outro e o parou. "Até mais, Jase."

"Até... bom jogo, huh?"

"Ótimo." Duo sorriu e só então se voltou e foi até Heero. "E aí, destemido líder?"

"Onde estava?"

Duo fez um gesto vago. "Por aí."

"Aí onde?"

Duo parou bem na frente de Heero, inclinando-se um pouco na direção do rapaz. "E você com isso?"

Heero o fulminou com o olhar. "Por que com você tudo tem que ser uma queda de braço? Não pode só me responder?"

"Estamos numa prisão, Yuy. O quão longe acha que eu consigo ir?"

"Longe o suficiente para se meter em problemas com Chang," Heero chutou. "Está tentando ser mandado para L2, Maxwell?"

Duo cruzou os braços. "O que exatamente você acha que eu estava fazendo?"

"Eu acho," Heero falou friamente, "que você não deveria sair passeando com alguém de outro time."

"Ah, agora quer escolher meus amigos?" O jovem de cabelos compridos perguntou exasperado.

"Seu amigo? Você conhece ele a, o quê... algumas horas? E se ele estivesse te levando para alguma armadilha?" Heero teorizou.

"Eu morei na rua, Yuy. Acha mesmo que não consigo perceber uma armadilha a quilômetros de distância?" Duo rebateu.

"Vamos supor que você vire uma esquina e a turma do Austin está lá te esperando." Heero contra-argumentou. "Ficaria tão convencido ainda?"

"Santa mãe, Heero... Posso tomar conta de mim mesmo."

"Não contra cindo ou seis inimigos, ninguém é tão bom assim." Os olhos azuis fervilhavam. "Acha que Austin não está planejando vingança por aquele soco no nariz?"

"E se estiver?" Duo deu de ombros. "Posso cuidar dele."

Heero soltou um som entre um rosnado e um xingamento. "Então 'tá, Maxwell. Vá cuidar de si mesmo. Não vem choramingar pra mim quando algo te acontecer." Ele saiu batendo os pés, deixando os outros para trás.

Duo deu de ombros, virando-se para os colegas com um brilho malicioso nos olhos. "É melhor você ir atrás do nosso destemido líder, Tro'. Eu volto com o Quat." Ele sorriu ao notar a ira nos olhos verdes, adiantou-se e jogou um braço ao redor de Quatre. "Vamos, loirinho. Eu cuido pra você chegar em casa a salvo."

Trowa se retirou, e Quatre se remexeu para sair debaixo do braço de Duo. "Você fez de propósito!" acusou.

"O quê?" perguntou inocente.

"Está tentando deixar Trowa com ciúmes."

"Mas é óbvio," Duo sorriu malicioso. "Você gosta dele, eu sei. E sei que ele gosta de você. Então que tal eu ajudar um pouco?" Ele se aproximou, notando Trowa olhar para trás antes de virar uma esquina. "Se quer mesmo deixá-lo louco, me dê uma beijoca."

"Duo!" Quatre empurrou de leve o amigo e começou a caminhar atrás de seus companheiros. "Não vou provocá-lo deliberadamente. Não é assim que se começa um relacionamento."

"Oh, agora você quer um 'relacionamento' com ele?" o de trança perguntou, sorrindo largamente.

O loiro corou profundamente. "Sabe, Duo, você pode ser uma íngua."

"Você que começou com todo aquele papo sobre caras," Duo se isentou de culpa.

"É por isso que saiu às escondidas com Jason?" Quatre ergueu uma sobrancelha.

"Não 'saí às escondidas' pra lugar nenhum," replicou. "Nós só andamos pelo complexo um pouco. Ele também é de L2. Não da mesma área que eu, mas também, tem favelas pela colônia toda."

"Então só batendo papo," Quatre perguntou, "ou esperava deixar Heero com ciúmes?"

"Dá um tempo, Quat," Duo falou exasperado. "Nem tudo o que faço é pensando no maldito do Heero Yuy."

"Então por que o confronta tanto?"

"Ajuda a passar o tempo."

Quatre apenas balançou a cabeça e o resto da caminhada foi silenciosa.

_Continua..._

_

* * *

_

**Notas de tradução:**

_Home Run:_ é uma rebatida na qual o rebatedor é capaz de circular todas as bases terminando no home plate, (casa base, traduzido nesta fic como base inicial) antes da defesa do time adversário consigir pegar a bola e jogá-la de volta a um de seus jogadores posicionados próximos as bases. Ao todo, são quatro bases.

_Home plate:_ a casa base/base inicial é onde fica o receptor, ele recebe a bola do arremessador caso o batedor não consiga rebater a bola.

* * *

**Resposta aos comentários**:

**Giby a hobbit,** olá! Yay, primeira a comentar XD Obrigada por acompanhar a fic. É, traduzir um projeto grande dá um certo trabalho, mas vai ficando cada vez mais fácil (o problema é achar tempo na Vida Real pra me dedicar a isso). Aqui está um novo capítulo ^_~ e ainda tem muita coisa pela frente. *abraça*

**Dark Wolf 03 *saltitante*** É, ciúmes pode estragar tudo mesmo, o Duo está brincando com fogo fazendo esses joguinhos. Quat e Trowa ainda vai se desenvolver aos poucos, mas pra compensar, Duo e Trowa... aiaiai. Duo e Heero então, meu deus... Treize é um traíra, vamos ver o que mais ele apronta.

Obrigada por ler e comentar! Espero que continua curtindo essa fic, me divirto bastante com ela! Abraços.

**Yuna-chan s2**, obrigada pelo elogio! Mas a história é bem gostosa de se ler mesmo, dá vontade de não parar mais. Espero que curta esse capítulo! Abraço.

**Simca,** obrigada por ler e comentar! Duo cada vez mais com a língua afiada. *abraços*

**Lis Martin,** espero que sua vida tenha melhorado! Tem horas que o mundo parece conspirar contra a gente .

Eu perdoou essa idéia de "os 4 são gays" da autora porque numa prisão os caras não tem lá muita escolha e eles acabam se adaptando.

Tem alguns capítulos meio paradões, mas são pra dar base para a história. Mas teremos outros capítulos com mais cenas de treinamentos e mais agitados ^_~

Coitado do Quatre XD

Obrigada por ler e comentar! Continue acompanhando. Abraços.


	13. 11 Dia de Visitas

**Boot Camp**

_Autora: Snowdragonct_

_Tradução: Aryam_

_

* * *

_

_**Nota da tradutora:**__ Dia da publicação das fics do __Desafio Amores Possíveis__ foi adiada! Por favor, olhem o blog por mais detalhes (link no perfil do Desafio), mas agora as fics ficarão disponíveis aqui mesmo no FFnet dia 27 (domingo) de junho. Não percam!_

_

* * *

_

_Campo de Treinamento_

**Capítulo Onze: Dia de Visitas**

O dia seguinte foi o primeiro dia de visitas permitido no Acampamento Peacecraft. Após os exercícios matinais e café-da-manhã, o Oficial Carter se aproximou de Quatre e Trowa.

"Pelo jeito vocês dois têm companhia agendada," ele falou com um sorriso, balançando a lista dada pelo capitão Chang.

Quatre sorriu secamente. "Que irmã será..."

"Talvez todas as vinte e nove venham," Duo provocou no caminho de volta para os alojamentos. Virou-se para Trowa e Heero. "Acham que eles deixam isso tudo de gente entrar?"

Heero deu de ombros, continuando a estudar atentamente o movimento da trança de Duo enquanto andavam. Era uma enorme distração.

"Trowa?"

"Como posso saber?" o mais alto respondeu áspero.

Duo olhou de soslaio para Quatre, sorrindo maliciosamente. "Qual o problema dele?"

_Até parece que não sabe._ O loiro deu de ombros. "Ninguém vem te visitar? E a sua amiga Hilde?"

"Nah, ela e o Howard nunca poderiam pagar a passagem do ônibus espacial para vir para cá," Duo respondeu. Um leve sorriso apareceu em seu rosto. "E eles são o mais próximo de uma família que tenho."

"Então venha conhecer minhas irmãs," Quatre ofereceu.

"Deixa pra outra hora," o rapaz de trança recusou. "Não encana, Quat... Yuy e eu teremos o quarto só pra nós. Muito espaço. Ele vai poder ter um encontro romântico com sua queridinha," comentou, referindo-se ao laptop pelo apelido que lhe dera. "E eu posso me aconchegar com um bom livro." _Apesar de que seria muito melhor me aconchegar com um tal líder gostosão de olhos azuis._ Suspirou.

"Eles não ficarão por muito tempo. Podemos jogar basquete depois ou algo assim."

"Legal, pode ser."

Quando chegaram no quarto, Heero sentou-se em sua cama com um livro grosso; Duo pegou uma revista em quadrinho enviada por Hilde e se jogou em seu colchão.

Quatre e Trowa pentearam os cabelos e se conferiram se usavam uniformes limpos e passados. Quinze para meio-dia estavam prontos para saírem.

O loiro parou antes de passar pela porta. "Vai ficar bem, Duo?"

"Ah, claro," o rapaz de cabelos longos respondeu, fazendo pouco caso sem interromper sua leitura. "Vá se divertir."

Após a porta se fechar, Duo suspirou pesadamente. Fechou seu gibi e espiou abaixo de sua cama.

"E você, Heero? Não vai para a sala de visitas?"

"Não," respondeu com firmeza, continuando a ler seu livro sobre história e tática militares.

"E se a garota que te escreve no papel de carta rosa chiclete aparecer?" provocou.

Duo ouviu o que pareceu ser um resmungo aborrecido.

Sorrindo malignamente, tentou fazer contato visual com Heero. "Não gosta da 'Senhorita Rosa Choquei, Perua'?" pressionou, inclinando-se na beirada da cama, esforçando-se para ver o rosto do líder. Sua trança caiu, quase acertando a nuca do outro. "Ou você não gosta de garotas e ponto?" Duo arriscou com um astuto brilho no olhar.

Heero virou-se para cima rapidamente, um discreto rubor no rosto. "Não é da sua conta," rosnou.

Duo riu, e ganiu quando Heero agarrou sua trança e puxou. Um jovem assustado tombou de sua cama, esparramado deselegantemente aos pés do líder.

"Ah... merda," arfou, tentando recuperar o ar. "Já entendi a mensagem." Virou-se para os olhos azuis vagamente entretidos, e sentiu um rubor de timidez dominar as maçãs de seu rosto.

"Baka," Heero falou baixinho, a voz profunda e suave mandando arrepios na espinha de Duo. _Caramba... uma voz pra se ouvir entre os lençóis._

O jovem de cabelos compridos suspirou, lutando para ficar de pé e bater as mãos na roupa, olhando atentamente para qualquer outra coisa menos a cabeça com cabelos bagunçados, mais uma vez enfiada no livro. "Babaca," murmurou sem muita convicção. Pois é, aqueles olhos azuis escuros deixavam difícil odiar o cara, não importando o quanto ele era um idiota.

O jovem de cabelos trançados escalou mais uma vez no beliche, alongando-se e folheando inquieto seu material de leitura descartado. "Que tédio," suspirou novamente.

Ouviu-se uma forte batida na porta e o Capitão Chang colocou a cabeça para dentro do quarto. "Yuy, trate de vir para a sala de visitas, _agora_!"

Heero o encarou surpreso. "Não tenho nenhuma família, Chan-uh-Capitão."

"Mas você tem uma visita," Wufei afirmou com uma expressão entre sorriso e careta. "Relena."

"Ooo-!"Duo cantarolou alegremente, ousando olhar para a cama debaixo. "A Senhorita 'Papel Choquei, Perua' em pessoa! Que sorte, Heero!"

"Já estou indo, Chang," o líder respondeu entre os dentes.

Wufei assentiu com a cabeça e fechou a porta.

Duo ostentava um sorrido de orelha a orelha, olhos violeta cintilando travessos. Ele engoliu um comentário irônico, sabendo que sua expressão transmitia a intenção.

Heero se levantou e se virou, ficando quase cara a cara com Duo. "Só vou dizer uma vez, Maxwell," falou com uma voz falsamente suave. "Detesto tudo o que é rosa. Se você sequer pensar na palavra 'rosa' novamente, omae o korosu!"

Duo piscou. "Omae o-quê?"

"Eu vou te matar," traduziu, olhos azuis a meros centímetros dos índigo.

"Ah," Duo reconheceu. "Entendido." Seu olhar caiu sem querer para os lábios de Heero e sua garganta secou. Ele engoliu com dificuldade e passou a língua pelos próprios lábios. "Sem mais, hum, essa cor," prometeu.

"Hn," O líder resmungou, assentindo brevemente com um cabeceio, virou-se e fechou o livro.

Duo soltou a respiração que prendia.

Então, enquanto Heero se adiantava para a porta, parou, virando-se para encontrar o olhar levemente extasiado do companheiro. "Entediado?" perguntou, lembrando-se da proclamação anterior. Jogou o grande livro para o rapaz de trança. "Leia isso em vez das bobagens em quadrinho," sugeriu.

Duo pegou o volume pesado, observando-o com cautela. "Será que não vou precisar de palavras mais simples e mais figuras?" perguntou com o tom sério. "Já que eu sou, em suas palavras, um 'baka', ou seria um 'idiota'?"

A centelha nos olhos azuis poderia ter sido surpresa como divertimento. E não continham nenhum traço de provocação quando se direcionaram a Duo. "Você não é um idiota, só age como um. Não espere que eu seja enganado com o seu teatro."

A postura de Duo era defensiva, sua expressão neutra, encarando de volta o outro rapaz, repentinamente apreensivo por ter revelado que sabia um pouco de japonês. Tinha a impressão de que Heero já enxergara através de sua máscara de bobo da corte.

"Chang vai ficar puto se eu não me apressar," o líder falou de repente. Girou e foi até a porta.

"Hei, obrigado," Duo agradeceu, erguendo o livro pesado. "Parece mesmo... intrigante."

"É, você pode até aprender alguma coisa."

"Oh, eu vou..." Tão logo a porta foi fechada, Duo descartou o livro e pulou da cama. Espiou pela janela, certificando-se de que Heero se direcionava para o salão de visitas, e sorriu maquiavelicamente. "Vou aprender sim. 'Tá na hora de uma espionagem," murmurou convencido, tirando um grampo de seu cabelo, e ajoelhou-se no baú de Quatre.

Levou apenas segundos para ele, habilmente, abrir o baú. "Heh. Melhor jeito de conhecer alguém."

Ele inspecionou entre alguns uniformes do campo de treinamento, cuecas e meias perfeitamente arrumadas, um blusão e uma jaqueta, e um estojo com coisas de banheiro. Debaixo, uma pilha de livros... um sobre estratégia de xadrez e outro sobre famosos cenários de batalhas. _Ótimo... outro fanático militar no grupo_. Havia também algumas fotos de Quatre com algumas garotas, Duo imaginou serem as irmãs, pois se pareciam muito. Além disso, apenas apostilas de estudo e cadernos de nota. Mas quando o jovem arrumava os objetos para apagar as pistas de sua invasão, encontrou um pequeno urso de pelúcia com um bolo de cartas de L4. Parou por um segundo, tentado a ler uma ou outra, mas decidiu deixá-las onde estavam. Sentia que já conhecia bem seu amigo e não sabia quanto tempo levaria para seus colegas voltarem. Queria ainda checar os outros dois.

* * *

Após deixar o alojamento, Heero foi revistado pelo segurança, sendo sujeitado a uma busca completa, e só então lhe foi permitida a entrada.

"Heero!" Relena exclamou em deleite, sorrindo quando ele sentou-se na sua frente do outro lado do vidro os separando. "Oh, parece que você perdeu peso. Não estão te alimentando bem?"

"A comida é boa," retrucou asperamente. "Por que está aqui?"

"Oras, para ver como você está, é claro." Ela o via com adoração. "Afinal de contas, nós nos conhecemos desde o ginásio, somos praticamente família."

"Estou bem," respondeu simplesmente. "E agradeço se não voltar."

"Mas... por quê?" seu lábio inferior tremeu.

"Porque não somos família. Não somos nem amigos. Mal somos conhecidos," declarou friamente. "E tenho planos e objetivos para alcançar aqui. Essa missão é mais importante do que suas visitas de caridade."

Os olhos da garota se arregalaram.

"É por isso que está aqui, não é?" Heero perguntou mais calmamente, mas ainda mais ameaçadoramente. "Publicidade. 'Relena Peacecraft visita o Acampamento Peacecraft'. Me diga que não tem a imprensa te esperando para uma entrevista assim que sair daqui."

O rubor a denunciou. "Por ter sido a iniciativa política do meu pai ter criado esse centro de detenção juvenil, minha visita aqui vale uma notícia." Ela ficou ansiosa. "Mas não vou dizer quem visitei!"

"Tenho certeza que seus advogados explicaram que você não tem escolha a não ser deixar meu nome de fora, já que esse _é_ um centro de detenção juvenil," Heero falou com uma pitada de zombaria. "Não volte, Relena." Ele se ergueu e deu as costas, pedindo ao guarda que o deixasse sair.

Enquanto o guarda abria o portão, Heero deu uma olhada nas repartições ao longo do corredor e viu Quatre conversando com uma garota de idade próxima – sem dúvida uma dos vários parentes – e Trowa estava de frente a uma garota de cabelos curtos castanhos. O jovem mais alto de olhos verdes parecia desconcertado, franzindo o cenho e balançando a cabeça no meio da conversa.

"Hn. O que será isso?" Heero se perguntou indo embora.

Mas no seu caminho através do complexo, Wufei apressou-se para fora do prédio de administração, chamando seu amigo com um gesto. "Venha, Yuy, precisamos conversar. Logo terão um exercício de sobrevivência e quero sua opinião em algumas provas."

* * *

Enquanto isso, no alojamento...

Duo quase acabara de investigar os pertences de Trowa, achando tudo tão inofensivo e genérico quando os de Quatre, quando encontrou um envelope grudado no fundo. "Ora, ora, ora... O que temos aqui?" ele cautelosamente arrancou, percebendo estar aberto. Considerando o fato como um convite, abriu por completo. "Uau, cacilda!" sibilou, derrubando várias pílulas na palma da mão. "Puta merda." Apressadamente guardou-as novamente e, com dedos trêmulos, recolocou o envelope em seu lugar, cuidando para parecer como se nunca tivesse sido tirado dali.

Fechou o baú, trancou-o e sentou-se, passando a mão na franja. Que tipo de pílula Trowa escondia e por quê? Duo não fazia a menor idéia, mas sabia que receitas de remédios precisavam ser aprovadas pelo médico do acampamento, significando que os medicamentos eram ilegais e o dono poderia ser mandado para a prisão. O rapaz de L2 não queria ter nada a ver com isso. Na verdade, não queria nem saber disso e decidiu esquecer que viu algo do tipo.

Duo virou-se para o baú de Heero, hesitando. Guardara o melhor para o final. Demorou-se um momento conferindo a janela, viu o complexo ainda vazio e aproveitou a chance.

Por entre os uniformes, meias e cuecas, apenas encontrou de início alguns livros; um de armamentos modernos e um de matemática avançada.

"Cha-to," Duo cantarolou de forma monótona, tirando os livros do caminho e pegou o caderninho no qual vira o líder do time escrever no dia anterior. "Ah... que tal uma espiada nas reflexões de Heero Yuy?" Abriu o caderno para encontrar uma teia de escritas em caracteres japoneses. Mesmo falando algumas poucas frases na língua, ele ficava completamente perdido quando o assunto era a leitura. "Merda. Faz sentido." Sentou-se nos calcanhares, sorrindo de forma brincalhona, deslizando o dedo pela coluna de escrita. "Hmm, posso inventar. O que o meu pedaço de mau caminho teria a dizer? 'Querido Diário, hoje cheguei ao Acampamento Peacecraft e conheci o cara mais lindo, cativante, inteligente de todos..."

"DUO MAXWELL!" uma voz irritada se exaltou.

O jovem de olhos índigo soltou o caderninho e se arrastou para trás com um ganido assustado, parando quando suas costas encontraram a parede. Ergueu o rosto para encontrar Heero no batente da porta, braços cruzados e com uma perfeita expressão de assassino.

"Eu, eu só...!" Duo gaguejou inutilmente, rosto vermelho de vergonha. "Curioso! Estava curioso!"

"Então invadiu meus objetos pessoais para, o quê? Me espionar?" Heero se aproximou, olhos se semicerrando. "O Diretor te colocou nessa?"

"O quê? Não!" Duo rebateu, vergonha dando espaço para raiva. "'Tá me zoando? K me odeia."

"É o que você diz... mas nunca vi prova."

"Você viu o hematoma no meu rosto. O objetivo de vida do K é me mandar para ver o sol nascer quadrado em L2."

"E ele pode muito bem fazer isso," Heero acrescentou. "Você acabou de quebrar uma regra do acampamento, sem mencionar várias leis."

Duo empalideceu notavelmente. "V-você não diria... pra ele, d-diria?"

"Por que não?"

Bem, colocando dessa forma, era difícil encontrar uma razão. Ele engoliu em seco, tentando controlar seus nervos e suas mãos. "Hum... porque somos colegas?" tentou.

Heero bufou ironicamente. "Colegas não fuçam nas coisas uns dos outros, Maxwell. Não somos 'colegas'. Não somos nada!" Duo não conseguiu interpretar o que via em seus olhos; podia ser mágoa, frustração ou pura raiva.

Contra a parede, Duo tentou ficar de pé, palmas abertas na superfície atrás de si. "Não somos companheiros de time?"

"Novamente, Maxwell, colegas de time não espionam uns aos outros. Eles trabalham juntos, por um bem comum."

Duo baixou a cabeça. "Nunca estive em um time, Heero. Nunca." Engoliu novamente em seco, recusando-se a olhar para cima. "Acho que a gangue de órfãos que eu andava em L2 era assim, mas mais como família. Nosso único objetivo era encontrar comida... sobreviver. E depois que eles morreram... bem, sempre tive que tomar conta de mim mesmo ou pelo menos tentar. E isso significa encontrar o que puder sobre as pessoas a minha volta, para poder me proteger delas."

"Atacar antes de ser atacado?" O tom de Heero era menos ácido, mas ainda frio.

"Não!" Duo discordou rapidamente. "Não estou tentando 'atacar' ninguém..."

"Nem o seu 'pedaço de mau caminho'?" Heero rebateu.

Os olhos índigo se arregalaram, o rosto pálido se enrubesceu furiosamente. "V-você ouviu? Uh... modo de falar... só isso. Hum... por quanto tempo ficou na porta?"

"Não tente mudar de assunto, Maxwell."_ Seria isso um quê de divertimento em sua voz?_

"Que assunto?"

Heero ergueu uma sobrancelha. "O assunto do que eu deveria fazer com você por ter te descoberto se enxerindo nas minhas coisas."

Duo tentou desesperadamente ler a expressão na face do rapaz estóico, procurando uma pista se era seguro tentar fazer uma brincadeira e esquecer tudo ou não.

_Bem, quando todo o resto falhar, sempre sobra a sinceridade._

"Desculpa," pediu baixinho, deixando de lado a postura de confronto. Encarou o outro inseguro. "Heero... me desculpe. Eu deveria ter ficado longe das suas coisas, independente do quanto está na minha natureza investigar. Só, por favor, não conte para o Diretor. Eu, eu não quero ir para a cadeia. A de verdade." Seus olhos claros cheios de real temor. "Faço qualquer coisa... não me entregue."

"Qualquer coisa?" o líder perguntou, a face ainda neutra.

_Deus do céu! Esse cara tem alguma expressão?_

O rapaz de trança manteve o rosto erguido, decidido. "É, qualquer coisa." Ele não tinha idéia no preço que Heero podia estipular pelo seu silêncio, mas Duo ponderava ser melhor testar a sorte com o jovem de olhos azuis do que com o carcereiro vingativo.

O líder se aproximou do rapaz de cabelos compridos, este ainda pressionado contra a parede. Olhos azuis perfurando os índigo. "Tem tanto medo da prisão?"

Duo assentiu com a cabeça, levemente acanhado. "Fala sério, Yuy. Olha pra mim. Acha que eu teria alguma chance?" perguntou francamente, uma pontada de amargura na voz.

"Com o seu cérebro?" Heero perguntou retoricamente, tão perto agora que mal se tinha um pé de distância entre os dois. "Você sobreviveria, Maxwell."

Duo fechou os olhos, o estômago dando nós. "Então vai contar," concluiu, odiando como sua garganta se apertou e como engasgou fazendo-o quase soluçar. _Meninos não choram_, lembrou a si mesmo.

"Não, não vou," a resposta foi tão suave que Duo mal ouviu. Uma mão afastou sua franja e dedos deslizaram pelo seu rosto.

_Então é isso... Heero não vai contar para o Diretor... mas tem que ter uma... compensação. Agora fudeu, Maxwell, você o desejava tanto... Cuidado com o que pede._

Duo engoliu em seco mais uma vez e se obrigou a não se mover. Afinal de contas, ele mesmo afirmara 'qualquer coisa'.

"Baka," foi dito como repreensão.

Nesse momento, vozes do lado de fora os interromperam. Heero deu um passo para trás, virando-se quando Quatre e Trowa entraram. Ambos pararam, notando a porta aberta e lançaram expressões confusas para seus colegas de time.

Duo sabia ostentar culpa pelo corpo inteiro e se empurrou da parede, ignorando os recém-chegados e se dirigindo ao banheiro bruscamente. Quando passou por Heero, parou. "Promessa é dívida, Yuy. O que quiser, só diga quando," murmurou insinuante.

Os olhos de Heero se arregalaram e deu meia volta a tempo de ver Duo desaparecer quando fechou a porta com surpreendente falta de veemência.

"Eita... o que interrompemos?" Quatre perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

"Nada," o líder respondeu franzindo o cenho, agachando-se diante de seu baú e distraidamente arrumando o conteúdo antes de fechá-lo firmemente. Foi até a cama de Duo, pegou o livro descartado e finalmente se jogou em seu próprio colchão, voltando a ler.

Trowa olhou para Quatre, este deu de ombros, e se acomodaram em suas respectivas camas para relaxarem um pouco.

No banheiro, Duo abriu a torneira para cobrir qualquer barulho e sentou-se contra a parede, o rosto enterrado nas mãos. Não sabia o que doía mais: a culpa de ter sido pego bisbilhotando ou de ser um completo covarde pelo que estava disposto a fazer para ficar fora da cadeia.

_Continua..._

_

* * *

_

_Resposta aos comentários:_

'**Deiisoca**, _aqui está outro capítulo! Espero que goste. Obrigada por comentar, fico feliz em saber que continua acompanhando. *abraços*_

**DW03**,_ oi! Pois é, Trowa e Quatre prometem ainda muitos empecilhos para começar alguma coisa entre eles... Se fosse fácil não teria graça, não é? E Duo adora rir a custa dos outros, então já viu..._

_As coisas entre Heero e Duo estão começando a esquentar. O Jason, coitado, não tem como competir com o Heero, né?_

_Obrigada por comentar! Espero que continue gostando da fic! *abraça*_

**Tenshi Oni, **_aqui está a atualização, como pediu ^_~ fico feliz em saber que gosta tanto dessa fic! Eu adoro ela também, me divirto bastante traduzindo e espero que curta também. Obrigada por ler e comentar!_


	14. 12 Jogados aos Cachorros

**Boot Camp**

_Snowdragonct_

_Tradução: Aryam_

_

* * *

_

**Nota da tradutora:**_ Sim, dois capítulos em apenas uma semana, acreditem se quiser! Que orgulho de mim mesma XD Mas isso tem um motivo, e o motivo é... você! Minha querida amada e fofolucha leitora!_

_Pois é, senti que chegou a hora. Eu queria agradecer de verdade, de coração, as leitoras (e leitores também, sem sexismo!) que acompanham, não só essa história, mas todas as minhas fics e traduções, que comentam e me apoiam. E quer saber? Isso vale também para as 'leitoras invisíveis', que não se pronunciam._

_OBRIGADA!_

_ Percebi que tenho as leitoras mais legais e adoraveis do mundo. E digo isso por todos os comentários que já recebi até hoje, inclusive na conta do Grupo de Traduções._

_Você, que está lendo isso, é demais. Espero que goste do capítulo tanto quanto eu gostei de traduzir e postar para o seu deleite._

_Quero salientar que esse capítulo é dedicado a todas que acompanham essa história._

_Um abraço bem apertado e tenha uma excelente semana.  
_

* * *

**Campo de Treinamento**

_Capítulo Doze: Jogados aos Cachorros_

Duo não se dera conta de quanto tempo se passou, mas quando ouviu uma leve batida na porta e a voz de Quatre, suspirou; levantou-se e desligou a torneira.

"Você está bem, Duo?" o loiro perguntou novamente.

"'Tô," respondeu curtamente, dando a descarga para fazer parecer ser a razão de ter ficado tanto tempo ali.

"Carter está nos esperando... para uma caminhada," Quatre continuou através da porta. "Heero e Trowa foram na frente."

Duo respirou aliviado e abriu a porta. "Me diga que a caminhada é opcional."

Quatre riu. "E lá se tem alguma coisa opcional nesse lugar?" Seus olhos azul-esverdeados analisaram o rosto do amigo. "Você está horrível. Tem certeza de que está bem?" ergueu o braço como se quisesse sentir a temperatura do amigo, mas este recuou.

"Estou bem, Quat," foi até o seu baú e procurou uma jaqueta para levar.

"Algo aconteceu enquanto estávamos fora?" Quatre pressionou. Sentou-se na beirada de sua cama. "Você sabe que sou... empata. E agora o tumulto de emoções que você está passando é inacreditável."

As costas de Duo ficaram tensas, virou-se para fulminar o amigo com os olhos. "Fiquei fora da minha cabeça, Winner."

"Não estou nela," respondeu. "Não é como se eu tivesse escolha, Duo. Emoções fortes invadem o meu espaço, eu querendo ou não."

"Foi mal," murmurou o rapaz de trança. Abrandou-se. "É só a típica baboseira Maxwell-Yuy, sabe?" deu de ombros. "Não se preocupe."

Quatre assentiu compreensivo. "Se precisar conversar, sabe que estou aqui pra você, 'tá?"

"Claro que sei," Duo respondeu, conseguindo formar um fraco sorriso. Sentiu-se ainda mais culpado por ter invadido a privacidade do loiro, ainda mais do que dos outros dois; ele lhe fora amigável e aberto desde o primeiro dia. Certamente não tinha motivos para se proteger do rapaz gentil de L4. "Você é um bom amigo, Quatre."

"Você também."

Duo se refreou de bufar incrédulo, sabendo não poder se explicar depois. Ao invés disso, jogou um braço ao redor dos ombros de Quatre num gesto familiar e seguiram para fora.

Heero e Trowa esperavam com o Oficial Carter perto do escritório de Wufei quando chegaram.

Duo não olhou para Heero. Não conseguia. Manteve-se atento a um lugar neutro entre Heero e o Cabo.

"Que bom que estão todos aqui," Carter deu uma olhada n o escritório. "O Capitão deve vir logo para desativar as tornozeleiras, aí poderemos sair do território da prisão para caminhar até o lago."

Quatre o observou com curiosidade. "Por que nós?"

"Chang quer que eu faça um reconhecimento do terreno para um exercício de sobrevivência preliminar, e decidiu que eu deveria levar vocês já que demonstram potencial."

"Potencial?" Duo murmurou, virando-se para o Cabo. "Carter, é pedir demais pra eu imaginar o Capitão Mal-Amado Chang usar essa palavra na mesma frase que tenha o meu nome."

"Seu nome não estava nela, Maxwell," Wufei respondeu friamente, saindo de seu escritório no momento certo. "Mas sim o Time Wing."

Duo estremeceu. "Mas que mer-. Será que alguém pode me dar um tiro e acabar logo com isso?" pediu exasperado. "Dá um tempo!" sua expressão tornou-se aflita quando encarou o Oficial chinês. "Aposto como desrespeitar um oficial está na lista de regras em algum item...?"

"Naturalmente," a resposta saiu suave e perigosa. Wufei sorriu selvagem, atirando um olhar predador para o Cabo Carter. "Não posso evitar de me perguntar, onde será que ouviu uma frase dessas, Maxwell?"

O Cabo enrubesceu, dividindo o desconforto com Duo. "Não tenho faço a menor idéia, senhor."

A expressão de Wufei deixava claro que o soldado não estava enganando ninguém, e voltou sua atenção para Duo. "Deixaremos isso passar dessa vez, Maxwell. Mas preste atenção no que fala daqui em diante ou vai descobrir que trabalhar na cozinha não é nada."

"Sim senhor," Duo respondeu, completamente abatido.

"Agora, vamos neutralizar esses equipamentos bárbaros para poderem seguir minhas ordens." Com um aparelho manual, o Capitão desativou o mecanismo de choque das tornozeleiras, deixando apenas a função do localizador. "Assim está bom. Traga-os de volta antes do jantar, Carter."

"Sim senhor."

"E Carter?"

"Senhor?"

"Não os ensine mais nenhum apelido criativo do seu campo de treinamento, ouviu?"

"Sim senhor."

Wufei retornou para o seu escritório, enquanto Carter e os quatro jovens iniciavam sua jornada ao desconhecido.

No meio da tarde, já há vários quilômetros morros acima, encontravam-se na beira de um lago entre montanhas florestadas.

"Uau," Quatre expressou sua admiração. "Esse lugar é maravilhoso."

"É o lago Peacecraft... uma das represas de água mais puras do estado," Carter tagarelou como se lesse de um panfleto turístico. "Vêem as montanhas daquele lado? É ali que o nosso querido Capitão quer fazer o exercício de alpinismo."

"E como chegaremos lá?" Heero perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

"Canoas," Carter sorriu. "Acredito que o plano do Capitão Chang seja fazer vocês carregarem as canoas até aqui, atravessar o lago, e escalar as montanhas."

Duo grunhiu. "Eu sabia. Eu _sabia_. Quando entramos na estrada de terra, eu devia ter me atirado pela janela do ônibus!"

O Cabo o olhou com divertimento. "Não vai muito com a cara da natureza, Maxwell?"

"Pelo amor de Deus, eu cresci na periferia de uma colônia espacial!" Duo exclamou.

"Vai dar tudo certo," Carter o assegurou. "Eu mesmo fui um rato de colônia, mas depois do treinamento do Capitão Chang, eu consigo sobreviver em qualquer lugar."

"Ele é tão bom assim?" Heero questionou, perguntando-se quanto tempo levou para Wufei estabelecer sua reputação.

"O melhor."

"Mas ele só tem... o quê... dezenove?"

"Quase vinte," Carter o corrigiu. "Pelo que eu ouvi, ele graduou precoce do colegial, entrou na Academia e se formou em dois anos... Teve sua primeira promoção aos dezoito... monitorou em campo de treinamento por um ano... e se tornou o Capitão mais novo aos dezoito. Ele é um fenômeno."

"Parece um maníaco," Duo notou.

"Mas um bom maníaco," Carter insistiu. "Ele nunca pede para fazermos algo que ele mesmo não possa fazer. Ele trabalha tão duro quanto qualquer um de nós."

Heero deu um sorriso vago. Ao parecer, Wufei não mudara nada desde seus tempos de infância. Ele era ambicioso, focado e determinado ter sucesso. E ele também era o homem mais nobre que Heero conhecera.

Duo notou o sorriso saudoso do líder quando deixou seu olhar passear, sem querer, na face que tanto o fascinava. Mas quando os olhos azuis se voltaram para ele, o jovem de trança desviou o rosto bruscamente, engasgando silenciosamente ao pensar no preço a ser pedido por Heero em troco de seu silêncio.

_É... Você só pode culpar a si mesmo, Maxwell. Seu imbecil._

"É melhor voltarmos," Carter deu de ombros. "Já conheço bem esse lado do lago e quando chegarmos ao acampamento, o jantar vai estar pronto."

Deram meia volta e retornaram pelo mesmo caminho, Carter liderando, seguido por Heero, Trowa e então Quatre e Duo.

Em algum momento durante a caminhada, Heero se demorou até estar andando perto de Duo. Queria conversar com o jovem de trança... para clarificar a conversa interrompida. Percebia estar sendo evitado pelo outro rapaz. Mas não era da natureza de Heero Yuy evitar o confronto ou abafar o assunto. Gostava de resolver tudo da maneira certa.

Duo percebeu a proximidade do líder e seus ombros se enrijeceram. Ele não queria estar nada próximo do outro agora... não até se conformar com a bagunça na qual se metera. Não falhava em ver a ironia da situação. Observara o rapaz de descendência asiática, sonhara acordado e fantasiara com ele... e agora só queria estar o mais distante possível. Queria recuperar seu equilíbrio... a sensação de segurança e controle... antes de lidar com Heero.

"Maxwell...?"

Ergueu o rosto abruptamente surpreso, seu olhar passou direto de Heero e encontrou Quatre o encarando. _Ah... abençoado seja meu querido empata! É claro que ele sentiria meu desespero._

"Hei, Heero, Carter falou que ouviu algo estranho por entre os arbustos lá na frente," Quatre interrompeu o líder.

_Talvez o empata tenha confundido os sinais. Que se dane a empatia!_

Heero adiantou-se, alcançando Carter rapidamente; Trowa e Quatre se aproximavam, tentando ouvir o que o soldado detectara.

Um baixo rosnar chamou a atenção e os cinco pararam, observando a volta, preocupados.

"Às três e meia [1]," Heero sussurrou, lentamente se virando para a direção indicada.

Ao pé de uma clareira, quatro cães de guarda da cadeia rosnavam mostrando os dentes, pêlos eriçados.

"Merda!" Carter murmurou o xingamento.

"Está armado?" Heero perguntou.

"Só com uma arma de pequeno calibre no coldre na perna."

"Quantos tiros?"

"Um cartucho tem dez."

"Hum... a conversa deve estar boa," Duo interrompeu falando baixo e apressado, "mas o que vamos fazer?"

"Não demonstre medo!" a voz de Trowa se sobressaiu, equilibrada e calma.

"Claaaaro," Duo sussurrou. "E... como?"

O cão maior se aproximava, rosnado constante. Estava mais perto de Quatre, este virou-se para Trowa com olhos arregalados.

"Não se mexer?" perguntou quase num sussurro.

"Não. Se. Mexa." Trowa deu um passo na direção do cachorro, fazendo o animal virar-se para ele com atenção.

"Se pular em Barton, pegue sua arma," Heero pediu para o Cabo em voz baixa. "Vou tentar ganhar tempo." Ele se preparou para intervir a qualquer momento.

"Shhh..." Trowa tentou acalmar, nunca tirando os olhos do cão. Continuou firme, enquanto o animal se aproximava, e o encarou com firmeza. "Fique!"

"Ele está falando com a gente ou com os cachorros?" Duo perguntou para Heero.

"Cale a boca, Maxwell!"

"Não se mova... fique... cale a boca..." Duo rodou os olhos. "Vocês são muito mandões."

"Quieto!" três vozes sussurraram irritadas.

Trowa, sozinho, continuava se movendo de modo quase imperceptível, em silêncio, na direção dos cães ameaçadores. O jovem esticou a mão, não quebrando o contato visual com o líder da matilha, e contraiu os lábios imitando um rosnado. Ele fez um som gutural e se aproximou até ficar ao alcance do animal. "Senta."

Por incrível que pareça, o cachorro recuou um passo, pendeu a cabeça para o lado, e sentou-se. Os outros, resignados, seguiram o exemplo.

"Bom garoto," Trowa elogiou, relaxando e deixando o focinho cheirar seus dedos. "Viu? Amigo... bom garoto."

Duo deixou escapar um longo suspiro. "Podemos nos mexer agora?"

"Ainda não," o rapaz de olhos verdes avisou, fazendo carinho entre as orelhas do animal. "Eles são treinados para responder a movimentos. Corra, e te atacarão. Lute, e te atacarão."

"Posso respirar pelo menos?" Duo pergunto com um leve tom de zombaria.

"Puta que pariu, se formos devorados por sua culpa, eu mesmo te arregaço, Maxwell!" Heero ralhou rispidamente.

Trowa se colocara no meio da matilha, permitindo a todos eles que o cheirasse, antes de tentar acarinhá-los. Mas rapidamente, todos os quatro estavam em cima dele, caudas balançando e línguas para fora, enquanto aprovavam o rapaz.

"Eu não acreditaria se não estivesse vendo..." Carter comentou impressionado.

"Eu gosto de animais," Trowa deu de ombros, de joelhos fazendo cócegas nos cães.

O som de vozes, gravetos sendo quebrados e apitos, interromperam o silêncio e vários guardas da prisão apareceram. Os cachorros se viraram e correram para seus tratadores latindo um cumprimento.

O Diretor Kushrenada estava com eles, sua voz agitada. "...Imperdoável! Se esses animais feriram alguém..." Ele parou ao ver os quatro rapazes e Carter paralisados na clareira.

O Cabo se adiantou, os tratadores colocando coleiras nos cães, e o carcereiro se manteve boquiaberto em espanto.

"Cabo, o que está fazendo aqui? Alguém se feriu?"

Duo instintivamente se colocou atrás de Heero quando os quatro se juntaram a Carter na frente do Diretor.

"Não, senhor," Carter respondeu, lançando um olhar desconfiado aos animais, os quais pareciam ansiosos para alcançar os rapazes outra vez. "Graças ao Barton." Ele apontou para Trowa, este se aproximara do cão líder e passava os dedos entre o pêlo como se o examinasse.

"Barton?" O carcereiro girou para fixar o olhar fulminante no jovem. "O quê? Como?" ele gesticulou debilmente. "Esse animal é treinado, garoto. Cuidado!"

Trowa ergueu o rosto distraído. "Está tudo bem. Ele sabe que não vamos fugir, então não vai atacar." Ele levantou-se, encarando o Diretor. "Mas este animal precisa de cuidado veterinário, senhor. Ele tem algumas chagas no pescoço." Seus olhos verdes fulminaram o homem segurando a coleira. "Alguém usou uma coleira de espinhos nele?"

"Apenas para treinamento," o tratador respondeu, sustentando o olhar raivoso.

"Você sabe que não pode puxar a corrente quando ele está usando uma dessas, não é?" Trowa perguntou. "Ou prendê-lo com ela. Parece que alguém usou para deliberadamente machucar o cão...!"

"Escute aqui, seu moleque..."

O Diretor interveio suavemente, erguendo uma mão elegante. "Pode parar, Lorenzo. Leve os cachorros para o canil e descubra como eles fugiram." Percebeu a expressão irritada de Trowa. "Eu mesmo vou chamar o veterinário assim que voltar para o meu escritório." Ele pousou uma mão amiga no ombro do rapaz. "Obrigado por me informar sobre a condição do cachorro."

Trowa sorriu de leve. "Obrigado por tomar conta dele, senhor."

Duo soltou um som estrangulado atrás de Heero, e o olhar do Diretor voltou-se para ele. Um sorriso zombeteiro tomou conta dos lábios do homem antes dele voltar-se para Carter.

"Sinto muito por esse terrível incidente, Cabo. Não tenho idéia de como os cães fugiram, e eu não estava ciente de que ninguém saíra do acampamento."

"Trouxe os rapazes para ver o lago," o soldado explicou. "Ordens do Capitão, ele desativou o mecanismo de choque nas tornozeleiras."

"Ah, entendo." O olhar frio do carcereiro focou em Duo novamente, presunçoso, e o rapaz o encarou de volta com ódio óbvio. "Que bom que ninguém se machucou."

"Vai voltar para o acampamento, soldado?" Kushrenada perguntou.

"Sim, senhor. Ainda mais depois desse pequeno incidente." Carter riu de nervoso.

"Eu os acompanho." O Diretor se pôs ao lado de Trowa, iniciando uma conversa sobre cachorros. Continuaram papeando pela caminhada.

Carter e Heero ficaram no centro, Duo e Quatre atrás.

"O que acha que o K está aprontando?" Duo cochichou para o amigo.

"Não sei," Quatre respondeu franzindo o cenho. "Nada de ruim..."

Duo bufou. "Nada vindo daquele homem é bom," garantiu.

"Talvez ele só goste de cachorros também."

"Quem, Kushrenada?" Duo ironizou. "Até parece, Quat. Ele 'tá aprontando alguma." Franziu o cenho, tentando descobrir o que era. Então pisou em algo mole e olhou para baixo com nojo. "Aw... cara..."

Quatre não conseguiu segurar o riso ante a expressão miserável no rosto do amigo, enquanto este tentava limpar o cocô de cachorro na grama.

Uma vez no acampamento, o Diretor chamou: "Cabo, Barton tem algum compromisso agora? Ele expressou um interesse em ver os canis." Sorriu indulgente. "Um companheiro amante de animais."

"Yuy?" Carter repassou a pergunta.

"Vamos pegar algo para jantar e voltar para os alojamentos estudar um pouco," o líder deu de ombros.

"Estudar?" Duo confrontou. "Num domingo?"

"Contanto que Barton volte antes de as luzes serem apagadas, está tudo bem," Carter assegurou o carcereiro.

"Vou me assegurar de que ele coma algo," o Diretor prometeu. Kushrenada e Trowa foram embora, em direção ao canil, enquanto Carter e os outros se dirigiram aos alojamentos.

"Vou reportar o incidente ao Capitão Chang," Carter informou-os. "Ele vai querer saber como aqueles cachorros saíram daqui tanto quanto eu." Estavam parados no meio do campo, e o Cabo deu a Heero uma expressão pensativa. "Se oferecer para distrair os cachorros para eu sacar a arma foi um plano bem ousado, Yuy." Sorriu amarelo. "Tenho que admitir, você tem colhões, garoto." Deu um tapa no ombro de Heero e saiu para o escritório de Wufei.

"Oh, pelo amor de D..." Duo rodou os olhos ao reparar a expressão convencida que Heero lançava para ele. "Se manca, Yuy." O jovem de trança recuperava um pouco de compostura ao redor do líder do time, especialmente quando tinha motivos para provocá-lo.

"Pelo menos eu não estava escondido num canto," Heero falou num tom superior, encarando Duo com desdém. "Precisa trocar as calças, Maxwell?"

Os olhos violeta se arregalaram. "Ah, vai se foder, cara!" Ele se precipitou para Heero, com toda a intenção de enforcá-lo, mas Quatre segurou-o pelo braço.

"Calma, Duo! Ele só está tirando onda. Ignora!" o loiro interferiu, e lançou a Heero um olhar raivoso repreensivo. "E como o líder do time, Yuy, você não deveria ser mais maturo?"

Heero rebateu com outro olhar fulminante, dando-lhes as costas para entrar no quarto.

"Heh." Duo se admirou. "Essa foi muito boa, Quat. Obrigado."

"Disponha."

Ao invés de entrarem, sentaram-se nos degraus para Duo limpar o resto da sujeira de cachorro para não espalhar pelo chão todo. Esfregou a sola com um graveto tentando alcançar por entre as frestas. "Sabe, Quat, às vezes a minha sorte é..."

"Uma merda?" Quatre perguntou retoricamente com um sorriso no canto dos lábios.

Duo o encarou de soslaio. "Eu ia dizer 'ruim'. Mas acho que 'merda' é mais apropriado nesse caso."

O loiro mostrou os dentes com um sorriso largo, que caiu quando viu Austin e seus companheiros indo para o vestiário. "Bem que podíamos ter um monte disso para deixar na frente do quarto do time Chase..."

"Aw, é... podíamos pegá-los quando estivessem saindo apressados para a calistenia," Duo concordou. Seus olhos lentamente se acenderam com um brilho diabólico. "Hei... Quatre... Bolei um plano perfeito!"

O árabe pareceu cauteloso. "Para quê?"

"Para dar o troco em Austin e seus lacaios."

"Duo..." o tom era carregado com preocupação.

"Nah, é perfeito!" o rapaz de cabelos compridos insistiu. Ele se apegava à idéia.

"Você quase foi mandado para L2 nem dois dias atrás, Duo. Você não pode se dar ao luxo de ser pego quebrando mais regras."

"Então não seremos pegos!" Duo asseverou.

"No plural?"

Olhos índigo pareceram implorar. "Por favor, Quat! Pelo menos me escute, é perfeito! E só estaríamos quebrando uma regra pequenininha, e ninguém vai nos pegar, prometo!"

"Eu sei que vou me arrepender," Quatre suspirou. "Manda..."

Duo detalhou o plano, completo com histórico e uma descrição vívida. O loiro se encontrou acreditando que fazia sentido.

"Uau... você realmente elaborou a coisa toda," Quatre refletiu. "Quando teve esse surto de inspiração?"

"Agora mesmo," Duo deu de ombros, finalmente tirando o último rastro de fezes da bota. Sorriu amplamente para o amigo. "Você me inspirou."

Os olhos esverdeados rodaram. "Quando vamos executar esse seu plano infalível?"

"Essa noite... depois de checarem se estamos na cama." Duo abriu um sorriso maligno. "A lua está minguante, então teremos luz, mas não demais. E segunda de manhã ninguém acorda completamente alerta. É o momento perfeito."

Quatre respondeu com seu próprio sorriso perverso. "Conta comigo."

* * *

_Continua..._

_

* * *

_

**[1] **É comum para os americanos (principalmente no exército) a se referirem a direções pelo horário de acordo com a posição dos ponteiros num relógio (desculpem, mas não sei se essa prática é comum no exército nacional ou qual seria seu equivalente. Se alguém souber, por favor!).

* * *

**Nota extra da tradutora:** Será que só eu achei que o Carter soou como um total fan-boy ao recitar o currículo do Wufei? Já basta o Heero arrastando asa para o chinês...

* * *

_Resposta aos comentários:_

**DW03, **também achei bom o Duo já não pular na cama nu só de ter a possibilidade de transar com o Heero. Não só por ele querer algum envolvimento, mas por ele ter se sentido humilhado mesmo. Acho que o personagem seria bem mais pobre se fosse tão superficial assim (e a história acabaria bem mais rápido XD).

O Trowa é um personagem que me deixa tensa o tempo todo. Ele tenta relaxar, mas não consegue, e acaba pisando em ovos ao redor de todo mundo. É, essa fic tem mesmo muitas intrigas que são resolvidas aos poucos. Mas tudo é explicado, não se preocupe!

Você é muito fofa por sempre ler! Eu é que tenho que te agradecer pelos comentários! Obrigada mesmo! São mais importantes do que imagina, e deliciosos de ler! *abraça*

**Tenshi Oni, **caraca, talvez a melhor fic de GW que leu? Nossa, já valeu a tradução! *sorrindo de orelha a orelha* Se ficou curiosa, só posso aconselhar a continuar lendo ^_~ mas desde já revelo... lemon? Teremos. Quando? Aí já é demais XD Beijos! Obrigada pelo comentário!

**Maimai!** Que comentário mais lindo! Obrigada! Mesmo, mesmo. Eu sei bem o que quer dizer. Fics eu só leio as que traduzo e escrevo, mas não consigo largar o osso que é 1x2 e brincar com esses rapazes do universo Gundam Wing. É bobo, eu sei, mas é gostoso, não tem muita explicação. Fico feliz mesmo por ter se sentido assim quando leu esse capítulo; são coisas assim que, apesar de eu fazer isso porque quero, fazem valer a pena. *abraça* Beijão! Espero que goste de mais esse capítulo!


	15. 13 Operação Revanche

**Boot Camp**

_Autora: Snowdragonct_

_Tradução: Aryam_

_

* * *

_

**N/T:** Agradeço imensamente a Tenshi Oni, MaiMai e DarkWolf03 pelos comentários e por acompanharem a fic! Obrigada meninas! Espero que curtam mais esse capítulo e obrigada por lerem e me deixarem saber o que estão achando! Estou postanto esse capítulo com um pouco de pressa, estou passando por um momento conturbado e não quero enrolar muito para disponibilizar um capítulo pronto, por isso não estou respondendo os comentários como sempre faço, desculpem! Abraços ^.^

* * *

**Capítulo Treze: Operação Revanche**

**Campo de Treinamento**

Já passava da meia noite quando Duo pisou silenciosamente no chão, pé ante pé, foi até Quatre e pousou uma mão no seu ombro. Os olhos do amigo abriram de uma vez e o jovem de cabelos compridos colocou um dedo na frente dos lábios pedindo silêncio. O loiro assentiu, cuidadosamente erguendo-se da cama. Com roupas e botas em mãos, aproximaram-se da janela, a qual Duo deixara alguns centímetros aberta antes de irem dormir. Ele também lubrificara as dobradiças com manteiga surrupiada do refeitório. Assim, a janela deslizou sem nenhum ruído e o jovem de trança pulou. Quatre seguiu e fechou a janela, mas não completamente como antes.

O mais próximo da parede do prédio possível, vestiram rapidamente as roupas e as botas. Duo agarrou o pulso de Quatre e o puxou pelas sombras dos quartos sob a pálida luz da lua.

_Até agora, tudo certo..._

Passaram pelos prédios e correram pelo campo aberto até o prédio de administração. A cerca bem iluminada cercando o perímetro estava bem ao fundo, mas para o destino dos rapazes, não precisavam cruzá-la. Eles não podiam alertar nem os guardas da torre nem a patrulha.

Duo jogou-se no chão e Quatre o imitou, rastejando assiduamente por entre os edifícios, parando quando encontravam um guarda que poderia vê-los. O loiro se perguntou quando Duo estudou a planta do acampamento e os horários das patrulhas; ele parecia saber exatamente por onde passar.

Alcançaram a cerca envolta do pátio de exercícios dos cães e Duo rolou para o lado, tirando dois sacos plásticos do bolso.

"Quat... você fica aqui e me dá cobertura... se alguém chegar, me avise e se esconda naquele prédio ali."

Quatre assentiu com a cabeça e Duo esperou uma nuvem cobrir a lua. Pôs-se a escalar a grade de quase dois metros e pousou no gramado. Encontrar pilhas de excrementos no escuro foi um pouco mais difícil, por precisar esperar por pela fraca luz vinda do céu. Finalmente encontrou a pilha-mãe num canto e levou vários minutos enchendo uma sacola.

Terminou e retornava para a grade quando ouviu Quatre sibilar um aviso. Pressionou-se atrás do canil de cimento e esperou, sem se mexer.

Um guarda passou, demorando-se no portão, destrancando-o, e levando um dos grandes cães de guarda consigo.

_Merda! Que merda que merda que merda que merda que merda que merda..._

O cachorro parou, rosnando baixo, e o treinador puxou a coleira. "Quieto, King. Seu turno acabou." Ele guiou o animal para dentro da casa de cachorro e Duo conseguiu respirar novamente, correndo para a cerca e escalando-a. Pousou do outro lado com um baque e correu agachado nas sombras.

Quando uma mão apertou seu ombro, quase saltou de susto antes de encarar a expressão preocupada de Quatre. "Caralho!" respirou fundo e sussurrou: "Não faça isso!" Tinha certeza de que a batida de seu coração estava alta o suficiente para ser ouvida por todo o acampamento.

Quatre sorriu, embora nervoso, e apontou para o canil, lembrando Duo do guarda que provavelmente sairia logo de lá, com outro cão.

_Um cachorro faminto e mais acordado, sem dúvida!_

Duo assentiu, formou com a boca a palavra "Chase" e apontou para os alojamentos. Os dois continuaram pelas sombras até alcançar o campo aberto entre o prédio de administração e os quartos.

Quatre olhou para o seu amigo quando pararam para observar os guardas. "Preparado?" murmurou em silêncio.

Duo fez que sim com a cabeça, erguendo três dedos. Três... dois... um. Ele deu um passo quando o loiro agarrou sua trança e o trouxe de volta para a sombra.

_Qual é?_

Os olhos violeta se enfureceram e seguiram o olhar de Quatre para o prédio de onde o Diretor Kushrenada acabara de sair. Ele andava diretamente para onde se escondiam. O mantra de 'que merda' soava na cabeça de Duo, enquanto ele tentava se fundir a parece, esperando um milagre.

Uma voz saudou o diretor, fazendo-o virar para um guarda segurando uma prancheta e tagarelando sobre alguém querer alguns dias de folga.

Duo puxou a manga de Quatre, apontando com a cabeça para onde vieram. Eles retornaram e circundaram o outro lado do prédio, afastando-se do diretor e do guarda.

Quando a conversa terminou e o carcereiro voltou a caminhar, ele virou em alguma esquina.

Soltando um suspiro de alívio, eles apressaram-se através do campo e afundaram-se nas sombras. Descansaram tempo suficiente para diminuir a batida alucinada de seus corações. Só então prosseguiram para o Objetivo Número Dois... o quarto do Time Chase.

Duo chegou à parede alvo, colocando sua orelha contra o vidro para escutar. Deu jóia com os polegares para Quatre, retirou um grampo de metal do cabelo e habilmente o usou na armação, destrancando a janela em segundos. Deslizou-a para cima com dolorosa lentidão, até conseguirem ouvir os constantes roncos dos quatro rapazes.

_Maravilha – a doçura da vingança!_

Duo abriu um sorriso destemido, tentando não pensar no que aconteceria se fosse pego. Inclinou-se para o seu amigo. "Eu entro... você fica de vigia... se ouvir qualquer coisa lá dentro, dá o fora o mais rápido que puder."

"E te deixar sozinho com os quatro?" Quatre rebateu. "Não me peça para fazer isso!"

"Não tem sentido nós dois sermos pegos," Duo afirmou. "Especialmente pelo time do Austin." Ele franziu o cenho para o loiro. "Achei que tínhamos combinado isso."

"Fico de vigia, mas se algo der errado, eu vou ajudar," Quatre insistiu.

O jovem de cabelos longos abriu um sorriso forçado. "Não é que tem um pouco de 'rato de rua' em você?" Piscou com malícia. "Me faz querer que você fosse meu tipo."

"Vai logo!" Quatre ralhou. "Fico de guarda."

"Você é o cara, Quat." Duo se suspendeu no peitoril e estava dentro do quarto, movendo silenciosamente a procura do primeiro par de botas. Usando a segunda sacola como luva, colocou um punhado de merda de cachorro dentro do calçado, espalhando por toda a palmilha. Quando acabou, passou para o próximo – quatro no total.

Dando os parabéns a si mesmo pelo plano perfeitamente executado, voltou para a janela apenas para congelar no lugar quando ouviu um ronco, um gemido e o ranger das molas de uma cama.

O mantra do 'que merda' se tornava cansativo, Duo decidiu.

Houve um resmungo e um xingamento; outra voz disse: "Jesus amado, Mickey, vê se dorme!"

"Vai pro inferno, Chris, as molas do colchão 'tão me espetando..." Um silêncio se seguiu e momentos se passaram antes de finalmente os sons das respirações se tornaram regulares e os roncos recomeçaram.

Duo sentia o suor escorrendo pelas costas no seu caminho para a janela. _Perto demais... essa foi perto demais._

Quatre esperava, pálido de preocupação. Seu olhar curioso apenas recebeu de resposta um balançar de cabeça de Duo quando este descia a janela. Fechou-a e re-trancou. Só então soltou um suspiro trêmulo.

"Casa?" Quatre murmurou.

"Casa," Duo ecoou.

Sem nunca se descuidar, retornaram para seu próprio quarto e entraram do mesmo modo que saíram. Tiraram as roupas do lado de fora, carregando-as para minimizar o barulho.

Quatre entrou primeiro com Duo logo atrás. Este fechou a janela, posicionando as botas ao lado do baú e colocando as roupas em cima.

Impulsionou-se na beirada do beliche, usando um dos postes como apoio. _Quase lá._

"Por onde andaram?" perguntou a voz inabalável na cama debaixo.

Duo assustou-se tanto que caiu de costas no chão com um estrondo. "Ah, cacete!" exclamou surpreso, erguendo o rosto para ver Heero sem camisa pairando sobre si, a testa franzida deformando a bela face.

"Então, Maxwell?" Heero colocou um pé no peito de Duo. "Onde você e Winner estavam?"

Duo gradualmente recuperou o ar. "Fora?" aventurou-se, tentando deslocar o pé do outro rapaz.

"Inaceitável," o líder retrucou, pisando com mais forçar.

Duo sentiu-se levemente esmagado.

Trowa arrastou Quatre ficando ao lado de Heero; o loiro pendeu a cabeça, parecendo culpado. "Heero, nós só..."

"Quatre!" Duo reclamou, lançando ao amigo um olhar de aviso. Voltou-se para Heero com raiva. "Olha, Yuy, Quat e eu queríamos sair para uma caminhada." Bem, não era exatamente uma mentira. Eles caminharam... correram... se arrastaram... mas definitivamente caminharam também. "Sozinhos," completou. Também verdade, afinal, Heero e Trowa nunca os deixariam fazer o que fizeram.

"Caminhar," o líder repetiu neutro.

"É." Duo tentou respirar, mas a pressão do pé em cima de si dificultava. "Dá pra tirar esse pé daqui ou 'tá difícil?"

"Quando eu estiver satisfeito com a sua resposta."

"Puta que o pariu, Yuy!" Duo arfou. "Quatro é uma multidão, Quat e eu queríamos um tempo em particular."

"Quer que eu acredite que você e Winner saíram às escondidas, arriscando a cadeia, para dar uns amassos?" Heero questionou, a expressão demonstrando sua raiva.

A face de Quatre se pintou com um leve tom avermelhado e Duo hesitou. "Não foi isso que eu disse... hei, como percebeu que saímos?"

"Não tente mudar de assunto," Heero rosnou. "E me diga por que saíram. Para onde foram e o que fizeram."

Duo sustentou o olhar penetrante. "Isso é pessoal, Yuy."

"Isso é um time. Se você ou Winner forem pegos desrespeitando o toque de recolher, todos nós sofremos as conseqüências." Heero tirou o pé de cima de Duo, agarrou fortemente o pulso do jovem, e o puxou para cima. Os olhos azuis acesos com emoção. "Da próxima vez que quiserem trepar, façam isso no seu tempo livre, não quando podem trazer problemas para o time inteiro!"

O queixo do loiro caiu. "Não é isso-!" ele parou quando viu o olhar que Duo lhe lançava.

O jovem de trança encarou Heero. "Quer saber, Yuy? Não é da sua conta onde, quando ou com quem eu trepo. Então fica na tua!" Ele empurrou com o corpo o líder, tirando-o do caminho, e subiu em sua cama, dando as costas aos outros.

Quatre virou-se para Heero e para Trowa, as maçãs do rosto vermelhas de vergonha. Foi para a sua cama e se enrolou nas cobertas na esperança de pegar, pelo menos, algumas horas de sono antes da chamada as cinco da matina.

Um burburinho de conversa sussurrada continuou por alguns segundos antes de Heero e Trowa deitarem em suas próprias camas.

separação

O alarme das cinco da manhã fez os rapazes pularem da cama, procurando por vestimentas limpas.

Heero não fez mais comentários sobre a excursão crepuscular, mas a frieza em seus olhos provocou a atitude desafiadora de Duo quando passaram um pelo outro para o banheiro.

E em poucos minutos estavam do lado de fora correndo para a pista de exercícios.

Enquanto corriam, notaram uma comoção na barraca do Time Chase. Duo e Quatre trocaram sorrisos orgulhosos e deram um toque de mãos.

"Maxwell..." Heero posicionou-se na fila ao lado do jovem de cabelos compridos.

"Não enche," Duo murmurou, mantendo a atenção para o Capitão à frente.

Os rapazes do Time Chase apareceram arrastando os pés; os olhares confusos de todos tornaram-se risadas e finalmente completas gargalhadas quando foi percebido o que viam.

Austin carregava suas botas, os pés cobertos pelas meias, amarronzadas por alguma substância. Seus colegas Rickey, Chris e Mickey em situações similares: o primeiro com a uma bota calçada e a outra na mão, mancando como se sentisse dor; o outro com as duas botas nos pés, andando como se pisassem em ovos; o terceiro carregando as botas e meias fedorentas. O cheiro os precedia por muitos metros.

Duo e Quatre apoiavam um no outro, quase caindo de tanto rir, Trowa sorria largamente e Heero estava simplesmente abobalhado.

O Capitão Chang calou as risadas de seus oficiais com um olhar chocado e se dirigiu ao time do Austin, apressadamente fazendo uma conferência sobre a... situação.

"Ah, caramba, não consigo respirar!" Duo ofegou, lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto.

"Cara, eu sou seu fã," Quatre brincou, inclinando-se nele procurando apoio. "E da sua mente maligna!" ele concluiu.

"Maxwell, Winner."

"Relaxa, 'Ro," Duo sorriu.

"Eu deveria matar vocês dois!" Heero sibilou. Mas ele caiu na bobeira de encontrar a expressão perplexa de Wufei e perdeu o controle também, a risada se formou apesar de seu esforço.

_Fazer o quê, foi brilhante!_

Ele ficou tentado em oferecer os parabéns ou quem sabe um belo beijo quente no espertalhão de trança ao seu lado.

Os soldados demoraram vários minutos para controlar a todos. E quando, por fim, o Time Chase foi dispensado para trocar os calçados, _(risada... ronco...)_, Capitão Chang pediu a atenção do resto.

"Agora vão se arrepender," Heero reclamou baixo para seus colegas impenitentes.

"Nunca!" Duo respondeu, sorrindo malignamente.

"Acha algo engraçado, Maxwell?" o Capitão Chang questionou, parando na frente do rapaz. Apenas Heero conseguia ver o esforço Herculano de Wufei se segurando para não se deixar levar... _Será que ele está mordendo a bochecha tão forte quanto eu para tentar não rir?_

"Uh... bem... sim, senhor." Duo apontou genericamente para a direção de onde Austin e seus companheiros se foram. "Desculpa, mas aquilo foi engraçado pra caramba!"

O Capitão encarou Duo desconfiado. "Não é bem visto admirar seu próprio trabalho, Maxwell."

"Quem me dera!" o jovem ironizou. "Eu poderia dar um abraço em quem quer que fez isso com o Pritchard!"

Wufei não era tolo. Seus olhos negros fixaram-se com severidade nos índigo. "Você nega ter colocado excremento nas botas do Time Chase?"

"Bem que eu queria," Duo falou honestamente. Era uma evasão, claro, mas não exatamente uma total mentira. Ele odiava mentir.

"Acha que sou idiota?" Wufei perguntou com a voz baixa, apenas para Duo e seus colegas ouvirem.

"De modo algum, senhor," Duo respondeu francamente. "Mas eu também não. A primeira coisa que se aprende no reformatório é nunca admitir nada... nunca."

"Mesmo sendo culpado?"

Duo o encarou de volta sem pestanejar. "Prove."

O oficial chinês vacilou entre Heero e Duo, seus olhos se acenderam. Ele cheirou o ar calmamente. "Levante o pé, Maxwell."

Os olhos índigo piscaram em surpresa, um pé foi erguido lentamente. Wufei inspecionou a sola cuidadosamente.

"Agora o outro."

Duo sabia aonde isso ia dar e amaldiçoou sua sorte, erguendo o outro pé.

Wufei sorriu malvadamente. "Como explica essa bosta de cachorro nos pinos da sua bota, Maxwell?"

"Pisei quando voltava do lago, senhor," contou a verdade. Não achou necessário explicar que limpara aquele infortúnio da primeira vez. Essa sujeira tinha que ser da excursão noturna.

"Parece bem fresco pra mim," Wufei observou.

Duo falou com sarcasmo controlado: "Vai fazer uma datação carbônica... senhor?"

"Não vou precisar. Agora que tenho um suspeito, aposto que posso encontrar alguma evidência," o Capitão ameaçou, a expressão de triunfo tomando conta da face. "Terminaremos isso após a investigação." Um sorriso bestial cruzou seus lábios. "Tenho certeza de que temos suas digitais arquivadas, Maxwell." Ele chamou um dos tenentes. "Lidere a calistenia, Pierce... Tenho trabalho a fazer."

Duo suspirou enquanto o oficial saía de vista, dando a Quatre um sorriso conspiratório. "Missão cumprida, Winner."

"Mas... impressão digital?" Quatre murmurou de volta.

O jovem de cabelos compridos balançou a cabeça. "Usei a palma da mão para abrir e fechar as janelas. Lembre-se, invasão é – era – minha especialidade. E por mais que o peitoril estivesse empoeirado, duvido que encontrem alguma coisa."

"E se encontrarem?"

Duo respondeu com um sorriso intrépido. "Quat, valeu _tanto_ a pena!"

Os dois tinham sorrisos estampados no rosto durante quase todo o aquecimento e boa parte da corrida matinal.

Apenas no caminho de volta para o quarto, com a intenção de pegar roupas para tomar banho, Heero teve a chance de comentar.

Ele adiantou-se para ficar ao lado de Duo, que praticamente reluzia satisfação. "Por que não quis contar para Barton e eu o que você e Winner fizeram?" Seu tom era acusador.

"Não ia correr a chance de você me obrigar a desfazer," Duo rosnou.

"Que bobagem," o líder respondeu na lata. "Eu não te faria desobedecer ao toque de recolher uma segunda vez." Balançou a cabeça. "Ao invés disso, você nos deixou acreditar que vocês dois estavam..."

"Transando?" Duo terminou para ele, sombrio. "Qual é a sua, Yuy? Vai chegar a sua vez..."

"Vai se foder, Maxwell!" Heero falou ríspido.

"Em sentido figurado ou literal?" Duo redargüiu.

"Sabe, todo mundo em quinze metros consegue ouvi-los," Trowa comentou. "Qual é o problema?"

"Pergunta pro Yuy," o jovem de trança resmungou, andando mais rápido para se distanciar. Quatre o acompanhou.

Trowa lançou um olhar interrogativo para o líder, que fazia uma careta. "Nem vem, Barton. É entre Maxwell e eu."

"Então toda aquela conversinha sobre o que é ser um time é balela?"

"Olha, Maxwell fez uma suposição idiota e não me dá a chance de consertar," Heero explicou.

"Talvez se você der um espaço, ele se acalma o suficiente para ser razoável," sugeriu o rapaz alto de cabelos castanhos. Ele se aproximou de Heero, sorrindo de leve. "Você tem que admitir, Yuy... foi um jeito incrível de descontar toda a cretinice do Pritchard."

"É," o líder de olhos azuis reconheceu, sorrindo largamente sem perceber. "E fizeram um ótimo trabalho."

"Deixe-os aproveitar o momento."

"'Tá... até o Chang achar provas," Heero deu de ombros. "Aí sim, duvido que eles vão aproveitar alguma coisa."

_Continua..._


	16. 14 Ajustando a Punição ao Crime

**Boot Camp**

_Autora: Snowdragonct_

_Tradutora: Aryam_

_

* * *

_

_Campo de Treinamento_

**Capítulo Quatorze: Ajustando a Punição Ao Crime**

O Capitão Chang sentava-se na frente do vídeo-fone em seu escritório, encarando um homem com cabelos loiros longos e claros olhos azuis. "Chequei a janela e a porta procurando impressões digitais. Mas o que consegui seria bem difícil de comparar com qualquer coisa."

"Tem certeza de que foi esse tal de Maxwell?"

"Eu apostaria minha reputação nisso," Wufei deu de ombros. "Mas para ser sincero, não tenho provas, senhor." Ele se inclinou para mais perto da tela. "Foi uma operação secreta muito bem executada, Major."

A bela face do outro lado sorriu para ele. "É mesmo?"

"Impecável," admitiu o chinês. "Se eu não tivesse encontrado a evidência na bota, eu realmente não teria nem como acusá-lo... a não ser com o meu instinto, que nunca me falha."

"Quer dizer que ele desrespeitou o toque de recolher... violou área restrita da prisão... transgrediu no quarto de outro time... tudo para pregar uma peça?" Major Marquise balançou a cabeça. "Já gosto desse garoto, Chang."

"Eu também," Wufei admitiu com um sorriso brando.

"Precisamos de pessoal com esse tipo de habilidade, você sabe," Major Marquise estudou o seu subordinado. "Não está considerando em mandá-lo embora, não é, Chang?"

"Ele é meio rebelde," o Capitão revelou. "Você sabe por nossas conversas anteriores que, no primeiro dia aqui, ele foi punido pelo Diretor por insubordinação..."

"Mas você me falou que acha que Kushrenada tem rancor pessoal contra o garoto."

"Ainda acho. Encontrou alguma coisa sobre aquele assassinato em L2?"

"Coloquei alguém para procurar nos relatórios da polícia para descobrir as minúcias." Zechs franziu o cenho levemente. "Olha, Chang... insubordinação de lado, o moleque tem habilidades que precisamos desesperadamente. Não quero que ele seja entregue ao sistema carcerário a não ser que você esteja convencido que ele não possa aprender a se encaixar no nosso sistema." Os olhos azuis se semicerraram. "É o que acha?"

"Não," admitiu mais uma vez. "Ele é esperto. Com a motivação certa, pode se tornar um excelente piloto. Sei que foi importante para ele quando quase me venceu na corrida de obstáculos."

"Então trate de bolar uma punição qualquer pela infração... _sem_ mandá-lo para a cadeia."

"Sim senhor." Wufei sorriu apesar de seu esforço contra. _Caramba... mas estou mesmo amolecendo para esse moleque de L2._

"Bem, já que isso está resolvido, diga-me como seu amigo Yuy está indo," Marquise perguntou.

"Ele se sobressai em praticamente tudo, como eu esperava," o chinês se orgulhava. "Seu único defeito é em sua habilidade de liderança, mas está começando a pegar o jeito." Abriu um sorriso maligno. "Maxwell está no seu time."

Zechs gargalhou. "Oh, ele não deve gostar nada disso!"

"Não, mas acho que ele vai aprender a gostar." O Capitão chinês se recostou na cadeira. "Na verdade, acredito que o desafio de conviver em um time com indivíduos de personalidades tão fortes está acelerando o processo."

"Afogar ou nadar?"

"Exato. Ou eles cooperam ou desmoronam... até agora, ainda estão de pé."

"Sendo assim, talvez seja hora de desafiar o espírito do time um pouco mais," o Major sugeriu, um brilho astuto nos olhos. "Tente dividir e conquistar, Chang... veja se consegue fazer com que um deles denuncie Maxwell."

"Ah... ameaçar punir o time todo pela infração?"

"Isso mesmo." O Major deu de ombros. "Ou ele confessa para poupar os colegas ou um deles vai entregá-lo para poupar o resto."

Wufei sorriu. "Você é mau, Marquise." O sorriso voltou a ser maligno. "Te informo do resultado."

* * *

Os quatro rapazes do time Wing seguiam, naquele exato momento, para a aula de artes marciais. Tiveram a manhã toda para se acalmarem, portanto, agora caminhavam amistosamente um ao lado do outro.

Duo cotovelou Quatre, apontando com a cabeça para indicar o time Chase, também a caminho do ginásio. "Heh, olha isso, Quat."

Heero abriu a boca para advertir Duo, mas decidiu pagar pra ver. _Que inferno... que ele arrume corda suficiente para se enforcar._

Duo deu alguns passos para o lado até ficar apenas a alguns metros do outro time e, então, o jovem de trança fez um espetáculo tentando cheirar o ar. "Uau! De onde vem esse fedor horrível? Ah, olá, Austin!" Ele acenou alegremente para o rapaz.

O jovem de cabelos castanhos claros o encarou feio, olhos verdes irritados. "Vai se foder, Maxwell."

"Bem que você queria," Duo respondeu, sarcástico. "Se importa em andar contra o vento, Pritchard?"

"Não perde por esperar, Maxwell," Austin ameaçou. "Isso ainda não acabou."

"Psh... 'tá certo," Duo zombou. "Você não me assusta, bafo de cachorro... oh, melhor ainda... bafo de merda de cachorro." Ele riu da própria piada, piscando para Quatre.

"Cuidado Duo," o loiro murmurou. "Não abusa."

Heero calmamente se interpôs entre Duo e Austin quando este se precipitou em sua direção. "Um dia desses, Maxwell, você vai aprender a não se vangloriar," rosnou, fulminando com os olhos o rapaz se aproximando. "Algum problema, Pritchard?"

Austin apontou para o rapaz de trança. "É melhor a sua vadia aprender a calar a boca, Yuy, ou comece a rezar para nunca o pegarmos sozinho... nunca!"

"Está ameaçando um membro do meu time?" Heero perguntou neutro.

"Pode apostar! Se ele tentar entrar no nosso quarto outra vez, que esteja preparado para pagar o preço."

"E o que seria?" o líder do time Wing perguntou, o tom muito calmo.

Austin estava praticamente cara a cara com Heero, seus companheiros o ladeando. "Ele é uma puta de L2, Yuy... e ele pode esperar ser tratado como uma se for pego onde não deve."

A mão de Heero impulsionou-se para cima, fechando firmemente ao redor do pescoço de Austin. O jovem de olhos verdes agarrou os dedos o apertando, mas não conseguiu soltá-los. "Escute atentamente, Pritchard. Encoste um dedo em algum dos meus companheiros de equipe, qualquer um de vocês, e vou fazer muito mais do que colocar bosta de cachorro na sua bota." Os intensos olhos azuis se semicerraram. "Você teve o que mereceu na aula de artes marciais, e foi merecido o que aconteceu com a merda das suas botas. Se manca e toca pra frente." O empurrão foi tão forte que Austin cambaleou para trás caindo nos braços dos seus companheiros. "Nos deixe em paz."

Austin engoliu um pouco de ar, sua compostura abalada, e apenas ficou onde estava com seus amigos, enquanto Heero e seu time se afastavam.

Duo não falou nada, olhando de soslaio para o líder durante o percurso. Não conseguia se decidir se ficava feliz por Heero tê-lo defendido – bem, a todos eles – ou ofendido por ele não ter negado nenhuma das acusações do Austin. Por outro lado, Duo mais ou menos prometera ser a vadia de Heero contanto que o segredo sobre ter fuçado nos baús não chegasse ao Diretor. Portanto ele não podia refutar a afirmação completamente. Mas ele categoricamente negava ser um garoto de programa de L2. Claro, Heero não tinha como saber disso... então não tinha como esperar uma reação contrária. E, tecnicamente, trocar favores sexuais pelo silêncio de Heero faria de Duo praticamente um prostituto em qualquer perspectiva.

Quatre apertou o peito. "Caramba, Duo! Pare!" sussurrou, encarando o amigo.

Duo ergueu o rosto rapidamente, o entendimento o atingiu. "Oh, desculpa. Muito na cabeça."

"É, dá pra perceber," Quatre suspirou, esfregando uma mão em cima do coração.

Sentaram-se na arquibancada esperando pelo instrutor.

Tenente Li apareceu momentos depois, ele fixou-se em Duo no instante em que entrou, lembrando da aula passada. "Ah, Maxwell," ele cantarolou, apontando um dedo para ele. "Você vai ser meu saco de pancadas hoje."

Duo grunhiu e se levantou, relutantemente descendo para o colchão. Lançou uma olhadela para a arquibancada e percebeu Heero com o sorriso mais convencido que já vira. _É, um belo sorriso malicioso naqueles lábios perfeitos..._ E o jovem de trança se forçou a afastar tais pensamentos sobre o maravilhoso líder, recordando que o tal tinha o poder de mandá-lo para L2 na palma da mão._ Desgraçado_.

"Hoje, vamos aprender alguns arremessos," Li anunciou.

Duo o encarou sem acreditar, o queixo caiu. "Arremesso?"

O tenente sorriu maldosamente. "O Capitão achou que seria apropriado."

"Claro."

* * *

O sol se punha quando os quatro rapazes encerraram o jantar e seguiram para o alojamento. Eles tiveram uma longa tarde de aulas, calistenias e pistas de obstáculos, e se arrastavam de cansaço. Não ajudava Duo e Quatre não terem dormido quase nada na noite anterior.

"Hei, Duo!" Jason correu de seu grupo, acompanhando os passos do rapaz exausto.

"Hei, Jase," Duo cumprimentou abafando um bocejo.

"Vocês arrasaram nos obstáculos de novo, né?"

"Acho q'sim."

"Mas o Li foi um pouco bruto com você."

Duo resmungou. "Nem me lembra. Perdi a conta de quantas pancadas levei."

"Vinte e três," sorriu o outro.

"Valeu por contar," o jovem de cabelos compridos murmurou. Ele olhou com interesse para o outro moreno, notando haver algo a mais para ser dito. "Então... qual é a nova?"

Jason diminuiu o passo, para ele e Duo caminharem atrás do resto. "Eu só queria te parabenizar pela maior pegadinha de todos os tempos."

Duo sorriu com escárnio. "Não sei do que está falando, Jase. Acha que tenho algo a ver com o cocô de cachorro na bota do time Chase?" ele piscou quando terminou.

"Claro que não," Jason sorriu de volta. "Mas foi clássico!"

"É..." Duo deu de ombros levemente. "Bem que eu queria levar o crédito."

Jason riu, para em seguida virar um olhar sincero para seu companheiro rato de rua. "Hum, Duo?"

"Hmm?" o rapaz de trança se voltou para encará-lo, a expressão curiosa.

O outro jovem parou, trocando o peso de um pé para o outro. "Eu só... eu queria..." Rapidamente, como se decidisse algo antes de perder a coragem, inclinou-se para frente e beijou Duo. "Eu gosto mesmo de você," ele sussurrou, deu-lhe as costas e correu para alcançar seu time, o qual já virara alguma esquina.

Duo paralisou, boca aberta em choque, e virou-se para seus companheiros esperando-o. Quando viu a expressão de Heero, empalideceu, o coração indo parar lá no pé. "Ah, merda."

* * *

"Estou dizendo, eu não tinha idéia de que ele faria algo assim," Duo dizia para um abstraído líder. Heero não pronunciou uma palavra sobre o incidente com Jason; simplesmente entrou no quarto e abriu o laptop. Enquanto isso, o rapaz de trança tentava explicar para seus companheiros como ele ficara tão surpreso quanto eles com a atitude de Jason.

Trowa o olhou de cima de sua cama com um leve sorriso malicioso, olhos verdes quase escondidos pela franja. "Quer dizer que aquela longa caminhada que tiveram juntos não teve nada a ver com isso?" _É, a vingança é mesmo doce... Fiquei com ciúmes dele e do Quatre desde o inicio, e Duo fez gracinha com isso sem parar. Agora é hora da revanche._

"Garanto que não," Duo afirmou com veemência. Ele sabia que Trowa estava se aproveitando do seu desconforto e lançou para o rapaz mais alto o olhar mais raivoso que conseguiu.

"Tudo bem, Duo," Quatre o tranqüilizou. "Não tinha como você saber que o Jason ficaria a fim de você tão rápido."

Duo ainda olhava para Heero, uma expressão perturbada na face. "Yuy... Não quero que tenha idéias erradas. Não há nada entre Jason e eu."

Heero ergueu o olhar, expressão indiferente. "Não é da minha conta onde, quando e com quem você transa, Maxwell," falou amorfo, repetindo as palavras do jovem de trança do dia anterior.

Duo estremeceu, mas estreitou os olhos. "Golpe baixo, Yuy. Sabe que eu disse isso para cobrir por Quatre e eu."

"Oh?" comentou, desinteressado. "Então é da minha conta...?"

"Não!" interveio. "Quero dizer, sim... É que... você é o líder da equipe e não quero que tenha a idéia errada." Franziu o cenho. "Não estou interessado em Jason. Não há nada entre nós."

"E por que devo me importar?" Heero perguntou, dando de um ombro, seus dedos sem perder uma tecla.

"Porque..." Duo parou, frustrado. "Como líder..." ele suspirou, soltando as mãos em resignação. "Só não quero que pense... o que está pensando."

Heero parou de digitar e focou seus olhos azuis nos do outro rapaz. "Maxwell... não dou a mínima para você e Jason. Apenas não deixe sua vida social influir nas nossas futuras missões."

"Caramba, Yuy..."

Uma batida na porta interrompeu a tirada de Duo, e Capitão Chang entrou com uma expressão serena.

Todos os quatro imediatamente se posicionaram na frente de suas camas, esperando o oficial falar.

"Maxwell, encontrei uma informação bem interessante," Wufei falou, calmamente blefando como se sua vida dependesse disso.

"Mesmo, senhor?" Duo perguntou educadamente, um tom respeitável na voz.

"Mesmo." Wufei deu um passo largo, distraidamente passando a mão pelo peitoril da janela. Olhou por cima do ombro, esfregando dois dedos juntos. "Evidência circunstancial era tudo do que eu precisava no final das contas. É incrivelmente conveniente que Barton tenha passado à tarde no canil com Kushrenada." Ele sorriu de leve. "Imagino que ele conheça a área muito bem." Virou-se para o loiro em seguida, com desconfiança. "E você, Winner, passa um tempo considerável ao lado de Maxwell. Não imagino que ele tenha o deixado de fora de tal plano." Então seu olhar penetrante e rigoroso foi para Heero. "É completamente absurdo pensar que alguém conseguiria passar por você e pular a janela no meio da noite sem te acordar." Voltou-se triunfante para Duo. "Se juntar as peças, Maxwell, elas soletram seu nome com grandes letras em negrito. Você é quem tem rancor contra Pritchard... mas todos os seus companheiros tiveram um dedo nessa revanche." Ele mostrou um punhado de papéis. "Tomei a liberdade de pegar os documentos para transferi-los para a cadeia de suas respectivas colônias." Estudou o rosto de Duo, procurando uma rachadura na máscara calma e suave. "A menos que eu consiga a verdade de um de vocês, prometo, vou punir a todos."

Duo analisou o oficial cautelosamente, tentando determinar a verdade ou se estava mesmo disposto a completar a ameaça. Então olhou para Heero, esperando o líder revelar tudo e salvar a si e a Trowa. Mas o moreno de descendência japonesa continuou impassível.

Os olhos índigo tornaram-se para Trowa; se Heero não esclarecesse, o moreno alto o faria. Não havia nenhum companheirismo entre Duo e ele. Mas o amante dos animais não se mexeu, olhos em Quatre, e Duo percebeu que o jovem de olhos verdes não o denunciaria se fosse para trair o loiro também.

E Quatre preferiria cortar um braço a delatar Duo. Ele era leal em excesso.

"Muito bem," Wufei cortou o silêncio. "Arrumem as malas." Deu-lhes as costas e pousou a mão na maçaneta, lento o suficiente para caso alguém quisesse interferir.

"Espere!" Duo chamou rapidamente. "Você sabe que fui eu, Chang. Deixe os outros fora disso."

O Capitão deu meia volta, sobrancelhas se ergueram em surpresa. Ele realmente esperava que um dos outros cedesse antes. "Está confessando, Maxwell? Pensei que a primeira coisa que aprendia no reformatório..."

"Eu sei!" Duo interrompeu. "Sei o que falei. É besteira." Os olhos índigo escureceram. "Assim como é besteira você me mandar pra prisão por causa de uma maldita brincadeira. Mas vá em frente se é o que quer. Os outros não merecem isso."

"Outra vez, está me tomando como tolo, Maxwell. Não acredito que tenha realizado tal proeza sozinho." Wufei deixou clara sua suspeita de Quatre.

"Acredite!" o jovem de trança assegurou. "Foi minha idéia, meu plano."

Trowa e Heero trocaram um olhar silencioso, e Duo os encarou com advertência. _ Nem sonhem em dedar o Quatre._

"Muito bem..." Wufei repetiu.

"Não!" Quatre, por sua vez, cortou. "Não pode mandar o Duo embora por algo que eu ajudei a fazer."

"Quat!"

"Não, Duo. Sou tão culpado quanto você. E você não pode ser o único a ser punido se é assim que deve ser."

"Mas que droga," Duo falou, derrotado. Seu sacrifício seria em vão se o loiro fosse pelo ralo com ele. "Você sabe que a culpa foi minha. Deixe assim!"

"Uh-uh." Quatre balançou a cabeça. "Foi trabalho em equipe, Duo. Você e eu."

Os olhos índigo se fecharam e seu dono recostou-se contra o poste da cama. "Winner... você é uma besta." Encarou Wufei com uma careta. "Não seria justo punir Quatre. Ele nunca teria feito nada se não fosse para me ajudar a sacanear Austin pela sua palhaçada."

"Chang..." a voz de Heero atraiu todos os olhares para ele. "Se punir os dois, vai ter que me punir também. Eu os vi saindo. Eu podia ter te chamado na hora, mas não o fiz. No mínimo, fui um acessório pós-fato... na pior das hipóteses, um cúmplice."

"Se for assim, também sou um," Trowa deu de ombros, olhos verdes obscurecidos pelo cabelo.

Duo se irritou com os dois. "Vocês deviam ter ficado fora disso," rosnou. "Não te leva a nada assumir essa culpa!"

O olhar inabalável de Wufei esquadrinhou o quarto. "Acredito que vocês achem que se ficarem juntos, vão escapar da punição." Ele descartou. "Não vão, mas já que consegui alguma verdade de vocês, vou reduzir a severidade." O sorriso foi maquiavélico. "Sempre acreditei em ajustar a pena para o crime."

"Ah, merda," Duo murmurou.

"Exato."

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, enquanto os outros recrutas estavam na calistenia, o time Wing recolhia cada traço de excremento de cão por todo o acampamento. E depois disso, receberam a tarefa de limpar e esfregar o canil, apenas por desencargo de consciência.

"Ainda acha que valeu a pena, Maxwell?" Heero perguntou, jogando um balde d'água com sabão no cimento imundo.

Duo conseguiu abrir um sorriso torto. "Se quer saber... valeu," falou baixo.

"Concordo," Heero lhe deu um daqueles pequenos sorrisos raros, de aquecer o coração, e pelo resto da manhã, Duo sentiu-se andando nas nuvens. (Er, pelo menos enquanto não andava no cimento incrustado com cocô de cachorro.)

_Continua..._

_

* * *

Resposta aos comentários:  
_

**MaiMai,** olá! Como andam as coisas, moça?

Quando nós achamos que Heero e Duo vão brigar e não vão se acertar mais, acontece algo que os une novamente ^.^

Na verdade, estou me preparando para uma grande mudança (literalmente, vou mudar para outro estado), então enquanto arrumo tudo por aqui, quero tentar postar o máximo que conseguir de capítulos o mais rápido que der, pois acho que não vou ter acesso constante a internet quando mudar. Vamos ver...

E obrigada! Realmente fico muito feliz em saber que você está acompanhando a fic! Pelo menos tenho notícias suas. Vê se me manda um e-mail qualquer dia para falar com estão indo as coisas na sua vida! Se você se sente tiazona lendo fic, imagina eu (que sou mais velha o.O') que estou traduzindo XD mas cavalo que corre por gosto não se cansa, né não?

Beijão!

**DarkWolf03, **o FFnet gosta de pregar peças às vezes... Já perdi uns tantos comentários quando ele decidia simplesmente não enviar quando eu apertava o botão. Ainda bem que criei o costume de copiar o texto antes de enviar, isso me poupou muitos problemas... Mas só posso agradecer por você ter persistido depois dessa maratona do Destino tentar não te deixar postar o comentário o.O" oloko...

O capítulo passado foi mesmo tenso, mas ninguém segura o Duo! Também, quem consegue ir contra um personagem tão carismático (ainda mais quando se tem um Heero de guarda-costas). Tenho dó do Wufei que tem que lidar com essas situações... Se bem que ele também está aproveitando e massageando seu lado sádico...

Obrigada sempre pelos comentários! Gosto de traduzir aquilo que me agrada e essa série é mesmo uma das minhas preferidas. É bom saber que também está gostando!

Vou tentar atualizar o mais regularmente que conseguir, mas talvez a partir do mês que vem (agosto) eu tenha um certo problema com acesso a internet. Mas pra tudo se dá um jeito! A fic vai continuar! Faltam ainda 49 capítulos, nem acredito que já estou no prólogo +14! Tem muita coisa ainda para acontecer, e espero que continue me acompanhando. *abraços*

**Asuka Maxwell! **Tudo bem comigo, e você?

Propaganda boca a boca, dizem que é o melhor negócio! Ainda bem que sua amiga te indicou a fic ^_~

Vou te dizer que aconteceu a mesma coisa comigo. A autora, Snowdragonct, atualizava numa velocidade impressionante, era um capítulo a cada duas semanas mais ou menos, e eu sempre via na página de atualizações até que ela me venceu pelo cansaço. Eu vi a quantidade de comentários e a quantidade de capítulos e resolvi ler ("ah, 'to aqui de bobeira mesmo..."). Peguei um capítulo lá na frente (eu gosto de começar pelo meio XD) e tive a sorte de ler um capítulo muito bom, o 21, que me deixou um gosto de quero mais tão grande que peguei do prólogo e não parei mais de ler, até conseguir acompanhar o ritmo de atualizações da autora.

Eu sei que existem fics melhores por aí (quero dizer, "melhores" dependendo do ponto de vista e do seu gosto), mas essa fic tem um jeito de viciar o leitor.

Concordo que tenha capítulos aparentemente inúteis. E acredito que você esteja certa, esses capítulos só dão mais curiosidade para o que vem a seguir. Na verdade, todos os capítulos apresentam algo que, mesmo pequeno, acaba sendo importante no futuro; mesmo que seja meramente apresentação de personagem ou estabelecer as personalidades e interações. Acaba sendo divertido de ler ^.^=

E nesse capítulo o Heero dá mais demonstrações de ser completamente inabalável XD esse cara é difícil de amolar...

Que bom que gosta das minhas traduções! É uma satisfação muito grande ler isso. Fico feliz em saber mesmo! E um super-obrigada pelo comentário! Quando eu li, fiquei com um sorrisão bobo na cara =D Não tem problema em não mandar um comentário por capítulo, mas tenta mandar um 'oi' de vez em quando, quando puder, pra eu saber que ainda está por aqui ^_~

Vou tentar atualizar sempre que der, mas a partir do próximo mês talvez o rendimento caia um pouco XP mas vou tentar manter um ritmo. Só não posso prometer uma constância... . Mas espero que continue gostando!

Beijos!


	17. 15 Amizades

**Boot Camp**

_Autora: Snowdragonct_

_Tradução: Aryam_

_

* * *

_

**N/T:** Desculpem a demora. Voltando a programação normal ^_~

* * *

_Campo de Treinamento_

**Capítulo 15: Amizades**

Limpar o canil juntos permitiu aos quatro jovens do Time Wing tempo a sós sem a pressão de obstáculos ou projetos e, ao fim da manhã, eles aperfeiçoaram o trabalho como uma ciência. O canil do presídio nunca esteve tão limpo; até os treinadores se impressionaram.

Trowa se aproveitou do tempo, roubando Quatre para apresentá-lo aos cães.

"Este é King," informou ao loiro, ao lado de um grande pastor. "É um dos mais velhos. Acho que K falou que ele tem cinco ou seis anos."

"K?" Quatre perguntou, distraidamente esfregando a cabeça do cachorro, mas com os olhos fixos em Trowa. "Parece até que você gosta dele."

"Gosto," Trowa deu de ombros. "Não tenho motivo para não gostar."

"Mas... ele foi realmente sacana com o Duo no primeiro dia," Quatre o lembrou.

A menção do rapaz de trança fez o moreno alto franzir o cenho levemente. "Não tenho culpa se ele e Maxwell têm problemas. Mas ele me deixou conhecer todos os cães do acampamento e até me mostrou os novos filhotes em treinamento." A expressão de Trowa tornou-se pesarosa. "Você não sabe como sinto falta do circo, Quatre."

"Sinto muito," respondeu o loiro, impulsivamente colocando uma mão no braço do moreno. "Acho... que eu deveria estar feliz por você ter a chance de estar com os animais, já que os ama tanto." Deu de ombros discretamente. "Talvez o Diretor não seja tão ruim," amenizou, mesmo não acreditando nisso por um minuto.

"Obrigado," Trowa suspirou. "Por entender."

Quatre percebeu ainda estar com a mão no braço do moreno e a deixou cair. "E aquele pastor branco ali? Qual o nome dele?"

"Ah, dela," Trowa o corrigiu. "É a Lily."

A mencionada pendeu a cabeça para o lado quando ouviu seu nome, abanando a cauda felpuda.

"É linda," Quatre falou afavelmente, seguindo Trowa até a fêmea.

"Os filhotes que estão sendo treinados são dela. São dois."

"Posso vê-los?"

"Claro," Trowa deu de ombros novamente. "O K falou que posso vir aqui sempre que tiver tempo livre. Os atendentes daqui todos têm permissão para me deixar passar." Pegou Quatre pela mão. "Venha, estão por aqui." Levou o outro pelo corredor e virou uma esquina onde um cerco continha dois grandes cães cor-de-caramelo.

"São filhotes?" o loiro perguntou, surpreso.

"Têm apenas um ano," Trowa respondeu. "No tamanho parecem adultos, mas não são amadurecidos ainda."

"Qual o nome deles?"

"O mais escuro é Ferrugem e o pálido é Sem-Nome."

"Sem-nome?" Quatre o olhou confuso. "Esse é o nome dele ou não tem mesmo um?"

"Ele não tem um, pois não têm certeza se ele vai servir para ser cão de guarda." Trowa explicou. "Ele é muito amigável." Abriu a jaula e, enquanto Ferrugem os estudou em seu lugar, Sem-Nome saltitou em círculos antes de pular e colocar suas grandes patas nos ombros de Quatre e lamber seu rosto profusamente.

"Agh! Homem ao mar!" Quatre riu, virando a cabeça de um lado para o outro tentando desviar da língua molhada.

"Desce!" Trowa ordenou e o grande cachorro obedeceu, virando-se para correr atrás da própria cauda uma ou duas vezes para, então, rodear os garotos novamente. Trowa riu baixinho e ajoelhou-se. "Venha aqui, Nanashi," chamou.

O filhote se adiantou rápido, aconchegando-se nele e descansando a cabeça em seu peito, enquanto o rapaz coçava suas orelhas.

"Por que o chamou assim?" Quatre perguntou.

"Prefiro assim," explicou. "Sem-Nome parece meio bobo."

"De onde tirou Nanashi?"

"É meio que um apelido... acho que combina com esse cara." Trowa tinha os dois braços envoltos do pescoço do animal, o rosto enterrado no grosso pêlo.

"É um bom nome," Quatre elogiou, sentando-se do outro lado do cachorro e passando os dedos pelas costas dele.

"Aw, que gracinha," uma voz soou da porta. Duo recostou-se na parede, pernas cruzadas, com Heero ao seu lado. "Quem é o vira-lata?" provocou.

Os olhos verdes de Trowa se ascenderam e ele se levantou. "Ele não é vira-lata. É um pastor de raça pura." Seu tom repleto de raiva.

Os olhos índigo se arregalaram ante a veemência do outro rapaz. "Nossa, Tro'. Estava só brincando. Eu sei que não é um vira-lata..."

O animal trotou até Duo, erguendo-se novamente nas patas traseiras, apoiando as dianteiras no peito do rapaz, prendendo-o contra a parede, enquanto lambia o rosto.

"Ew! Eca! Beijo de cachorro!" Duo choramingou, tentando, como Quatre, desviar da língua encharcada, simultaneamente fazendo carinho entre as orelhas peludas.

Heero encarou o cachorro com cautela, dando um passo para o lado.

Com um brilho maligno nos olhos, Duo apontou para o líder. "Vai dar beijinhos no Heero, babão! Vai lá! Pega!"

Obediente, Sem-Nome transferiu sua atenção para Heero, saracoteando ao mesmo tempo em que o líder tentava se esquivar das tentativas de ser atacado com abraços e beijos caninos.

"Nanashi!" Trowa chamou com firmeza. O cão parou sua brincadeira e voltou a se sentar ao pé do moreno alto, orelhas para frente e língua para fora. "Vá... volte para o cercado com Ferrugem." Levou o animal para a jaula, fechando-a e certificando-se estar segura. Só então se voltou para seus companheiros. "Acredito que já tenhamos terminado tudo."

"Hn." Heero confirmou com sua característica relutância.

"Isso significa 'sim' nesse contexto," Duo traduziu, olhando para o líder de soslaio.

"Eu sei," Trowa retorquiu rodando os olhos. "Deve ser quase hora do almoço."

"Na verdade, perdemos o almoço," Quatre ressaltou, mostrando o relógio na parede.

"Aw... estou faminto!" Duo reclamou. "Quer dizer que temos que passar pela aula de armas, pista de obstáculos e calistenia de estômago vazio?"

Heero deu de ombros. "Deveria ter pensado nisso quando você e Winner fizeram um passeio noturno." Deu meia volta em direção a porta.

O jovem de trança o seguiu, imitando a frase 'devia ter pensado nisso', silenciosamente.

"Vê se cresce," Heero rosnou sem olhar para trás.

"Como ele faz isso?" Duo perguntou retoricamente.

Voltando para o pátio, Trowa parou ao lado de um armário e pegou algo de uma prateleira. "Aqui, Maxwell," falou, piscando conspiratório para Quatre.

Duo girou a tempo de pegar o que lhe foi lançado. Analisou o que era caminhando. "Um biscoito para cachorro?" questionou incrédulo.

Trowa sorriu, deu de ombros e continuou andando. "Você falou que estava faminto," sua voz flutuou quando passou por ele.

"Mas... um biscoito canino?" Duo resmungou, cheirando o objeto com precaução. Ele tentava se decidir o quão faminto estava. Sem dúvida, nas ruas de L2, comera de latas de lixo, mas pelo menos era comida de gente e não de bichos de estimação. _Bem, provavelmente._

"Talvez possamos dar uma passada na cozinha entre as aulas," Quatre sugeriu, interrompendo as meditações de Duo. "Não conhece o cozinheiro de quando trabalhou lá?"

"É, o conheço. Mas não sei se ele gostou de mim," o jovem de trança murmurou, timidamente mordiscando o canto do formato osso feito de leite.

"Você não vai comer isso, vai, Maxwell?" Heero perguntou com uma expressão de nojo.

Duo ergueu o queixo desafiadoramente e mordeu uma ponta do biscoito. "Num..." _croc_ "...é..." _chomp_ "...tsão..." Ele parou para engolir com força para a massa crocante descer. "...ruim."

"É a coisa mais repulsiva que já vi," Heero constatou balançando a cabeça.

Duo mordeu novamente, mastigando furiosamente, e se aproximou do líder do time. "Hei, que tal uma beijoca, Heero?" fez um biquinho, migalhas do biscoito nos lábios. "Vem cá."

"Você é nojento, Maxwell."

"Eu tento," o jovem de trança sorriu com malicia. Ele piscou sedutoramente para o outro. "Sem beijo?"

"Não encosto em lábios que comem biscoito de cachorro," Heero decidiu.

_Hmmm... esse foi um jeito de espantá-lo do acordo que fizemos. _Mas Duo não teria biscoitos suficientes para afastar Heero para sempre. Além do mais, nem ao menos sabia se teria beijo envolvido no suborno. Até onde podia imaginar, o outro poderia simplesmente jogá-lo contra a parede e fazer dele o que quisesse. E, apesar de sonhar acordado com Heero Yuy fazendo o que quisesse com ele, o rapaz que cresceu nas ruas sabia que não era assim que ele queria. Duo aquiesceu, encarando feio o chão, até ouvir Quatre grunhir ao sentir sua angústia.

"Desculpa, Winner," suspirou, enfiando o resto do biscoito na boca e mastigando teimosamente por todo o caminho até a aula.

* * *

"Isso," Tenente Lareau mostrava uma arma, "é um Rifle MS." Lançou um olhar rígido aos garotos reunidos. "Não se iludam... exercícios de tiro começarão em mais umas duas semanas no mínimo."

Duo virou-se para Quatre, formando com a boca as palavras: "Exercício de tiro?"

Heero interceptou a mensagem silenciosa e, ao invés de responder, abriu um sorriso ameaçador.

_Caralho! Heero Yuy com uma arma carregada... a própria imagem de morte e destruição!_ Duo estremeceu, focando sua atenção rapidamente no tenente.

"Alguém sabe como desmontar e montar essa belezinha?" perguntou o oficial, olhando para os rapazes com desdém.

"Eu sei," Heero revelou.

_Oras, claro que Heero o Grande consegue! _Duo encarou o jovem de olhos azuis.

O tenente jogou a arma para Heero. Este a pegou no ar, segurando-a como se tivesse nascido com ela nas mãos. "Venha cá e nos mostre, Yuy."

O jovem líder se colocou ao lado do instrutor, segurando a arma na sua frente, uma mão quase acariciando o punho.

Duo segurou a respiração. De repente, a imagem de Heero Yuy com uma arma mortal em mãos era incrivelmente sexy. _É... Heero Yuy fodão é ainda mais gostoso do que o simples garanhão Heero Yuy de olhos azuis_. O rapaz de trança suspirou, assistindo seu líder manusear a arma com destreza, velozmente desmontando-a, colocando cada parte na mesa a sua frente. Definitivamente aquelas mãos eram talentosas...

Quatre cutucou Duo com o cotovelo, olhando-o com suspeita. "Você está babando," sussurrou.

O rapaz de trança fez uma carranca. "Não finja que era tudo baba de cachorro quando você estava despindo as costas de Trowa com os olhos lá no canil," murmurou em retorno.

O olhar escandalizado do loiro quase fez Duo rir. Ele se conteve em voltar para o rapaz demonstrando como montar e desmontar um perigoso rifle em, por incrível que pareça, dois minutos em ponto. _Então isso que significa lindo de morrer..._

* * *

Após a aula, os rapazes precisavam comparecer a calistenia e depois obstáculos. Quando se reuniam na arquibancada, Jason posicionou-se para se sentar atrás do Time Wing.

"Hei, Duo..."

O jovem de trança ergueu o rosto, corando, e lançou um olhar incerto para Heero, que parecia atento ao novo cenário feito pelo Capitão Chang.

"Hum, olá, Jase..."

Jason decididamente parecia desconfortável, olhando de Quatre para Duo. "Não sei bem se devo me desculpar..." ele começou.

"Não," Duo o assegurou. "De modo algum." Impulsionando-se para trás, sentou-se na fileira de cima para ficar ao lado do rapaz com quem conversava. "Gosto de você também, Jase... é que agora tem tanto acontecendo que... não tenho mesmo tempo para..." sua voz sumiu e deu de ombros. "Estive em tantos problemas com K e Chang, tenho que me focar nos projetos do time, sabe?"

"É," Jason concedeu, dando um meio sorriso. "Sei que está tentando suavizar..." notou.

Duo piscou surpreso. Era assim tão transparente? "Jase..."

"Tudo bem," o outro rapaz de L2 o interrompeu. "Me impressionei tanto com a sua pegadinha que me empolguei demais. Entendo se quiser que eu me afaste."

"Acredito que seria para o melhor," Duo foi honesto. "Mas ainda quero ser seu amigo."

"Pode ser," Jason concordou. "E da próxima vez que quiser armar a cilada do século, pode contar comigo e meu time também."

Duo sorriu largamente. "Isso pode ser arranjado." Olhou com sinceridade para o outro. "Obrigado por entender, Jase."

"Claro..."

"Maxwell!" O tom curto e decidido de Heero os cortou e olhou para o rapaz de trança com intensidade. "Se acabou de socializar, talvez possa se dar ao luxo de descer aqui e aprender a nova pista de obstáculos?"

"Talvez eu possa," Duo replicou ardiloso. "No minuto que você parar de ser um babaca pentelho com ilusões de Deus."

A expressão de Heero era ilegível. "Agora, Maxwell!"

Suspirando pesadamente em frustração, Duo desceu duas fileiras até estar sentado entre Trowa e Heero, que tinha o mapa no colo.

"O que é isso?" perguntou o jovem de trança imediatamente, deslizando o dedo por uma linha torta denotando uma nova característica da pista.

Heero saltou em seu lugar, incomodado, quase derrubando o mapa no chão. "Vê se olha onde põe a mão, Maxwell!" advertiu alto, esquecendo-se completamente de estarem entre uma multidão.

Os olhos índigo se arregalaram e caíram, percebendo pela primeira vez onde exatamente o mapa se situava. Suas bochechas se avermelharam tanto quanto as de Heero, mas se recuperam antes e ele se inclinou para perto. "Foi bom pra você, Yuy?" sussurrou rouco.

Heero se chocou, o rosto vermelho tomate, e virou-se forçosamente para o Capitão quando este veio em sua direção.

Duo riu com gosto, olhos índigo no oficial chinês, e levantou a mão. "Capitão Chang? Nosso time quer ir primeiro," voluntariou.

A expressão de horror na face de Heero provou-se gratificação instantânea para Duo, e precisou controlar-se ao máximo para não gargalhar.

"Omae o korosu," Heero ameaçou murmurando.

"'Tá... você e que exército?" Duo zombou.

"Só eu," prometeu, recuperando sua compostura e reservando um olhar carrancudo para a ameaça de trança. "Mais tarde."

* * *

No fim das contas, 'mais tarde' nunca chegou. Na segunda vez na pista de obstáculos, o desastre aconteceu.

O Time Annew estava no terceiro obstáculo, a popular muralha, quando, de repente, várias das tábuas de cima se soltaram, derrubando os quatro rapazes entre madeira quebrada.

Chang, os soldados e o resto dos times correram para socorrê-los, apenas para encontrar o resto da muralha balançando perigosamente.

"Arrumem algo para estabilizar essa parede!" Chang ordenou, carregando um dos garotos feridos até alguns outros soldados para levá-lo à enfermaria. "Quero os recrutas fora de perigo." Ele começou a soltar comandos tão rápido e eficientemente que, em meros momentos, todos os quatro estavam a caminho do médico, a parede estava sendo apoiada com caminhões dos dois lados e os outros rapazes eram levados de volta aos alojamentos.

"Carter?" Heero chamou, acompanhando o soldado. "Como aquela parede caiu daquele jeito?" perguntou escandalizado.

"Cupim?" Duo sugeriu a um ou dois passos atrás.

O líder lhe lançou um olhar enraivecido por sobre o ombro e voltou-se para Carter. "Alguma idéia?"

"Nenhuma," deu de ombros. "Inspecionamos os obstáculos semanalmente e toda vez que colocamos um novo. Os parafusos deviam estar apertados e a madeira sólida."

"O que isso significa?" Quatre questionou.

"Não sei," o homem deu de ombros. "Talvez os postes estivessem podres debaixo da terra ou na hora de fincá-los, algumas juntas se soltaram. Difícil dizer antes de examinar." Parou na frente do quarto deles. "Fiquem aqui até Chang dar permissão para o jantar, 'tá certo? Ele não vai querer ninguém passeando por aí ou entrando em áreas restritas até ele se certificar de que está tudo seguro. Entendido?" Seu olhar caiu em Duo.

O rapaz de trança se fez de inocente. "Alguma razão para estar me olhando quando disse isso, Carter?"

"Há milhões delas," o soldado sorriu, balançando a cabeça enquanto dava meia volta para se retirar.

"Muito engraçado," Duo murmurou, entrando cansado no quarto. "Cara, fala sério! Ficamos sem almoço e agora o jantar vai atrasar."

Trowa tirou algo do bolso e, quando passou ao seu lado, jogou para Duo.

O jovem de trança examinou o que pegou. "Se eu começar a uivar para a lua, a culpa é sua," grunhiu antes de morder outro biscoito canino.

"Vá para sua cama, Maxwell," Trowa sorriu. "Deite e fique."

Quatre riu alto, apesar da expressão ferida no rosto de Duo. "Foi mal, mas foi engraçado."

"Hilário," o rapaz de olhos índigo resmungou com cinismo, subindo no beliche.

Heero abriu o laptop e, sem abrir um sorriso, falou: "Barton, você será responsável se ele não for domesticado."

Trowa, Quatre e mesmo Heero começaram a rir, ignorando Duo amuado mastigando irritado o biscoito.

_Continua..._

_

* * *

_

_Resposta aos comentários:_

**Tenshi Oni**, olá! Senti falta mesmo do seu comentário no capítulo anterior. Me deixou mal acostumada XD

Acho que a 'melosidade' do Trowa e Quatre é pra compensar os atritos entre Duo e Heero .

O capítulo anterior veio rápido, mas esse realmente não consegui atualizar antes... Mas antes tarde do que nunca (ou não o.O"). Espero que goste. Beijos.

**Ana**, oh, uma leitora nova! Que emoção *_*obrigada por comentar! *abraça* Fico feliz em saber que está curtindo, essa fic é um xodó XD Espero que continue gostando! E obrigada pelo elogio. Beijos.

**Dark Wolf 03**! Você sempre tenta arrancar informações a mais, mas tenho que me conter para não soltar spoilers... Esse Austin é muito chato, mas o Heero dá um jeito em tudo. Ciumento... Os personagens ainda vão se meter em muitas intrigas, mas tudo ainda está se construindo. Mas acho que é seguro dizer que podemos esperar muitas surpresas do Trowa.

Obrigada pelo comentário! Foi mal pela demora, mas esses últimos dois meses foram meio impossíveis mesmo para mexer com fanfics. Beijos.

**Asuka Maxwell**, antes de mais nada: PARABÉNS! Pelo primeiro lugar no Desafio Amores Possíveis! Já te deixei um comentário na sua fic, mas era minha preferida mesmo para ganhar! Foi merecido ^.^=

Enfim, fiquei super feliz em ver outro comentário seu por aqui.

Essa dívida do Heero ainda vai render mal entendidos... O Trowa é mesmo meio estranho nesse começo, ele parece bem deslocado, mas vai tentando se encaixar aos poucos na turma. Acho que isso é normal em qualquer ambiente onde pessoas são obrigadas a conviver juntas.

Obrigada por ler e comentar! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo. Beijos.


	18. 16 Suspeitas

**Boot Camp**

_Por: Snowdragonct_

_Tradução: Aryam_

_

* * *

_

_Desculpem pela demora, mas aqui está. Espero que gostem de mais um capítulo!_

_Super obrigada e um grande abraço apertado para quem mandou comentário *_*_

**Jubs-AF**; **Maho Malfoy**; **Dark Wolf 03**; **Tenshi Oni**.

* * *

**Campo de Treinamento**

_Capítulo Dezesseis: Suspeitas_

Na manhã seguinte, Capitão Chang vistoriava os destroços da parede da pista de obstáculos; Diretor Kushrenada ao seu lado.

"A única explicação lógica," dizia o Capitão, "é que alguém tenha soltado os parafusos." O oficial da Academia de Mobile Suits encarou o carcereiro. "Acredito que os internos não tenham as ferramentas necessárias."

"O que está sugerindo, Chang?"

"Estou sugerindo que alguém da sua prisão tem rancor de um dos detentos ou quer ver o fim da Iniciativa Peacecraft." _Como se eu não soubesse quem..._

O carcereiro se ergueu completamente, com expressão de aristocrata. "Para a sua informação, Chang, a Iniciativa Peacecraft falhará sozinha. Não precisa de ajuda. É um plano falho do começo ao fim." Seus olhos castanhos claros se estreitaram. "E sinto-me ofendido pela insinuação que algum dos meus sabotaria seus brinquedos." Ele apontou para os alojamentos. "Deveria procurar entre seus pequenos delinqüentes para esse tipo de vandalismo... e, acredite em mim, a falta de ferramentas não faz a menor diferença para eles." Deu de ombros. "Talvez quisessem agitar a rotina."

"Ou talvez alguém não aceite o progresso que eles estavam fazendo," Wufei acusou não muito discretamente.

"Está passando dos limites, Chang." Kushrenada o encarou enraivecido. "Mais uma insinuação que meus guardas ou eu tenhamos algo a ver com isso e entrarei em contato com o Alto Escalão para dizer-lhes que seus delinqüentes estão descontrolados e precisam ser transferidos para cadeias onde serão propriamente supervisionados."

"Talvez em uma 'prisão de verdade' os guardas possam, pelo menos, manter os cães de guarda controlados ao invés de tê-los atacando inocentes," rosnou o oficial chinês, olhos negros se estreitando.

"Essa conversa acabou," o diretor anunciou, dando meia volta.

O Capitão Chang suspirou, virando-se para o Tenente Li que chegava.

"Esse aí parecia querer puxar os cabelos," murmurou o instrutor de artes marciais, sorrindo para seu superior.

"... ou arrancá-los," murmurou Wufei de volta. "Como está o resto das instalações?"

"Não tem mais nada com defeito, mas não custa revisar tudo de novo."

"Muito bem. A pista de obstáculos ficará interditada pelo resto da semana enquanto a reconstruímos. Os outros soldados levarão os rapazes para uns obstáculos 'naturais'. Tem bastante terreno irregular para caminhar e escalar que serão bons desafios. Farei o anúncio no almoço."

~SEPARAçÃO~

"Valeu!" Duo comemorou após Wufei sair da cantina. "Sem obstáculos pelo resto da semana."

"Você não o ouviu, Maxwell?" Heero perguntou como escárnio. "Ele não estava falando de caminhadas para olhar a paisagem... mas de marchar escalando a montanha." O líder balançou a cabeça. "Você vai implorar pelos obstáculos amanhã."

"Há!" Duo replicou. "Aposto cinco pratas que não."

Heero calculou. "Não devia fazer apostas, Maxwell. Não é muito sortudo."

Duo encontrou os olhos azuis por um momento e abaixou a cabeça, lembrando-se repentinamente do risco que tomou e se deu mal quando tentou vasculhar os baús. E o olhar que recebeu do líder o sugeria que ele pediria pelo pagamento logo. O rapaz de trança focou sua atenção em outra coisa, ansioso para evitar um confronto. "Ei, Trowa... você vai visitar os cachorros hoje?"

O jovem de olhos verdes se surpreendeu. "Sim, por quê?"

"Eu... gosto do Nanashi," Duo revelou baixinho, quase envergonhado.

"Mesmo?"

Olhou para Trowa e deu de ombros. "Mesmo. Só porque não cresci num circo não quer dizer que não gosto de animais."

"E a comida deles," Quatre acrescentou com um sorriso.

"Tá bom... aquilo foi desespero," Duo respondeu. "Se já comeu algo de latas de lixo, é capaz de comer quase qualquer coisa."

Quatre o olhou com genuína aflição. "Fez isso mesmo?"

Duo assentiu, deslizando um dedo na beirada do prato. "É, você deve achar isso bem revoltante." Virou-se para Heero, que tinha uma expressão carregada. "Né, Yuy?"

"Acho triste," o líder afirmou calmo, levantando-se e recolhendo sua bandeja.

O jovem de trança o observou, perguntando-se se captara pena na voz do outro. E, por alguma razão, aquilo o enfurecia mais do que se tivesse escutado um sermão. "O que é triste, Yuy, é sua incapacidade de relaxar!" falou. "Posso ter crescido nas ruas, mas tenho um senso de humor!"

Heero não olhou para trás, mas colocou a bandeja no balcão e saiu.

"Ele estava tentando ser solidário," Quatre

Duo se irritou ainda mais. "Acha que quero a solidariedade dele, Winner? Não quero!"

"Belo senso de humor, Maxwell," Trowa zombou.

"Vai se foder," Duo retorquiu.

Quatre franzia o cenho, percebendo vários sentimentos conflitantes em Duo. Desde domingo, o rapaz se tornara uma montanha-russa de emoções. Havia momentos nos quais ele estava em seu estado normal e caloroso... mas num instante, tornava-se defensivo e amargurado. O árabe empata se frustrava com o constante tumulto. "Ei, Trowa, Duo, não vamos discutir. Ninguém quis fazer você se sentir rebaixado, Duo. Tá?" Colocou uma mão no braço do amigo, o qual recuou de leve e lhe lançou um olhar atento. "Acho que Heero nunca pensou como deve ser crescer sem um teto pra morar. Ele só não sabe bem medir as palavras quanto a isso."

Duo fechou a cara. "Ele não sabe medir as palavras quanto a nada," murmurou, a raiva esvaecendo aos poucos.

"Por que não vem visitar Nanashi comigo e com o Trowa," Quatre convidou.

Trowa observou Duo tenso e ocorreu ao jovem de L2 que o moreno alto não queria compartilhar a companhia de Quatre. Sorriu convencido. "Oras, Quat, que boa idéia." Levantou-se, casualmente jogando um braço ao redor dos ombros do amigo loiro.

Trowa pegou suas coisas e a bandeja de Quatre, carregou-as até o balcão, sem olhar para as palhaçadas do rapaz de trança. Sabia exatamente o que Maxwell estava fazendo. Só não sabia se era apenas uma brincadeira para Quatre também ou se o loiro realmente tinha afeição por Duo que ultrapassasse amizade. E isso o incomodava mais do que gostaria de admitir.

Quando os três chegaram ao canil, o adestrador treinava Nanashi, tentando fazer o grande filhote atacar o homem vestido com borracha própria para a atividade.

"Vai, seu vira-lata idiota!" o homem provocou, brandindo um cassetete como se atacasse o adestrador.

Nanashi simplesmente o circundou cauteloso, cauda balançando, língua para fora.

"Pega ele, Sem-Nome!" ordenou o adestrador. "Vai, defenda!"

O cão sentou-se, pendendo a cabeça para o lado e latindo uma vez como se perguntasse 'por que'.

Trowa grunhiu.

"Arrisco dizer que não era bem isso que ele tinha que fazer," Quatre suspirou.

"Está muito longe," Trowa confirmou infeliz.

"Não está indo muito bem, não é?" Kishrenada perguntou, atrás dos garotos.

Duo afastou-se, alerta, olhos índigo faiscando.

Mas o diretor parecia ignorante ao garoto de L2, colocando-se ao lado de Trowa e pousando uma mão em seu ombro. "É um belo cachorro, não é, Barton?"

"Com certeza," o moreno concordou, balançando a cabeça.

"É uma pena que ele seja tão amigável." Olhou de soslaio para Trowa. "Talvez você possa trabalhar com ele. Costumava treinar com leões, não é?"

"Sim, senhor."

"Talvez com sua experiência com animais perigosos possa achar um jeito de trazer sua natureza protetora."

Duo rodou os olhos e trocou um olhar com Quatre.

"Adoraria tentar," Trowa respondeu, olhos verdes acesos.

O carcereiro assentiu. "Ótimo. Vou pedir aos adestradores que te dêem o necessário... E vou ver se Chang te dá um tempo livre." Abriu um sorriso amarelo. "Mas não acho que o bom Capitão seja meu fã."

"Somos dois," Duo soltou, sem conseguir se conter.

"Maxwell," cantarolou Kushrenada, finalmente o encarando. "Só porque você está com inveja das habilidades de Barton, não tente arruinar isso para ele."

Os olhos índigo se arregalaram ante a acusação. "Arruinar? Como o fato de eu te odiar tem algo a ver com o Trowa?"

"Não quero que ele tenha que escolher entre eu e você," o homem deu de ombros.

"Não tem disputa," Duo rebateu. "Você é um saco de merda e eu não."

"Duo, cala a boca!" Trowa mandou. Ele não queria que o diretor mudasse de idéia só porque Maxwell era linguarudo.

Ferido pelo tom curto e grosso, Duo o encarou enraivecido. "Vai pro inferno, Barton! Eu falo o que eu quiser." Seus olhos se estreitaram. "Falando nisso, eu vou pra onde quiser também. Você e Quatre se divirtam... Vou estar no alojamento com Yuy." Girou nos calcanhares e se retirou.

O diretor o assistiu e balançou a cabeça com pesar. "Lá se vai um rapaz muito perturbado," suspirou. "Barton... e você também, Winner... Quero que tomem cuidado com ele." Seu sorriso era indulgente, enquanto Quatre se encolerizava silenciosamente. "Sei que Winner gosta de ver o bom em todos, Barton. Mas temo que ele esteja errado quanto a Maxwell. Tome conta dele."

"Farei isso," Trowa concordou, não encontrando os olhos azuis-claro que o perfuravam acusatoriamente.

"Bom."

~SEPARAçÃO~

Enquanto isso, a caminho dos alojamentos, Duo lembrou-se que não queria ficar a sós com Heero mais do que com Kushrenada. "Merda," murmurou, parando e se perguntando para onde ir.

"Ei, Duo..."

"Jason!" O rapaz de trança sorriu aliviado. "Cara, que bom te ver!"

"Sério?" Ele abriu um sorriso sincero. "O que houve?"

"Aw... Tro' e Quat estão no canil com Kushrenada... então eu quis ir pro quarto, mas o Yuy está lá..." Duo deu de ombros, desiludido.

"Problemas com o time?"

"Por aí."

"A aula de artes marciais só começa em meia hora. Quer dar uma volta até lá?" Duo hesitou, e Jason riu. "Prometo me comportar," assegurou.

O rapaz de cabelos compridos conseguiu sorrir em retorno. "Eu também." Mas encontrando a expressão carinhosa do outro, estava tentado a jogar a cautela pela janela e fazer o que Yuy provavelmente pensava que ele já fazia. A única coisa que o impedia era saber que os sentimentos de Jason eram genuínos, e não queria dar-lhe esperanças se não tinham um futuro. "Já falei que você é um bom amigo, Jase?"

"Acho que sim," Jason respondeu tranquilamente, indo para a pista onde passaram horas nas corridas matinais. "Quer falar sobre a tensão entre você e Heero?"

Duo bufou. "Você viu como ele é, Jase... metido, arrogante... impossível."

Jason riu, balançando a cabeça. "Ele tem motivo pra ser arrogante, Duo. É inteligente, atlético, bonito..." Deu de ombros. "Se eu não tivesse tara por cabelo longo, até pediria pra você me arranjar."

O queixo do jovem de trança caiu e se espantou com o amigo. "Quer dizer que só gostava de mim pela trança?" perguntou fingindo-se ofendido.

"Gosto... no presente, Duo," corrigiu. "E não, não é só o cabelo."

"Ah é?" continuou travessamente. "Mas eu não tenho os olhos azuis da cor do mar... ou o físico atlético..."

"Ou a... personalidade encantadora?" Jason falou sarcástico e riu. "Eu cagaria de medo de cantar o Yuy. Boa aparência de lado, ele é meio assustador."

Duo sorriu de canto. "Eu diria até 'perigoso'."

Jason olhou para Duo com suspeita. "Por que eu tenho a impressão de que não sou o único a achar Heero Yuy atraente?"

"Ah, caramba, quem não acha?" Duo deixou no ar. "Mas como você disse, ele pode ser... intimidador." Sorriu mais. "Quem quer arriscar a vida pra se dar bem?"

"Com Heero Yuy?" Jason especulou. "Eu tentaria."

"Você é tão volúvel," Duo provocou, brincando. "Dois dias atrás era eu... agora Heero..."

"Ainda é você," o jovem afirmou seriamente.

As maçãs do rosto do rapaz de cabelo comprido se avermelharam, olhado para o chão. "É gentil da sua parte, Jase, mas..."

"Eu sei, Duo," cortou rápido. "Nós dois precisamos nos focar agora." Olhou para o outro longamente. "Só não se assuste quando eu te procurar se um dia voltarmos para L2... fora da prisão pelo menos."

Duo sorriu. "Seria bom ser livre outra vez."

"Com certeza."

Deram mais algumas voltas até precisarem voltar para a aula de artes marciais.

No momento que passou pela porta, Duo sabia que devia esperar o pior. Heero, Trowa e Quatre o esperavam na arquibancada. Suspirou quando se aproximou deles, esperando pela tirada de Heero. Mas o líder não disse nada.

Erguendo uma sobrancelha, sentou-se ao lado do rapaz de olhos azuis, esperando. Após alguns minutos, virou-se para ficar de frente para ele. "Vá em frente, Yuy."

"Em frente aonde?"

"Grite comigo por ter saído sem te avisar," Duo explicou.

"Não sou sua babá, Maxwell," Heero respondeu calmo. "Te falei naquele dia, se algo acontecer com você, não venha chorar pra mim."

"Não vou," Duo encerrou. Seu olhar passou de Heero para Trowa. "Se divertiu a valer com seu miguxo diretor?"

"Vai se foder, Maxwell."

~SePaRaÇãO~

Na aula de artes marciais, eles estavam aprendendo autodefesa, mas dessa vez o Tenente Li decidiu separá-los em pares diferentes. Duo ficou com Quatre na primeira metade e gostou da expressão invejosa de Trowa quando jogou seus braços ao redor do loiro num "ataque".

Até ele perceber que Trowa estava com Heero, e não foi tão divertido. Felizmente para ele, o alto de olhos verdes não percebeu ter a oportunidade de descontar o ciúme.

"Ah, merda," murmurou quando ficou de frente ao seu novo opositor.

Heero tinha um pequeno sorriso feral no rosto. "Lembra daquela noite que sugeri que você estudasse, Maxwell?"

"Lembro," respondeu com cautela.

"Está prestes a descobrir por que."

A primeira técnica a ser praticada era um simples bloqueio. Mas Heero continuava a acrescentar movimentos extras desafiando Duo a improvisar, testando seu conhecimento da matéria.

"Nada mal," o líder reconheceu, após uma série de contra-ataques. "Que tal aquela que você errou na sexta?" sugeriu, sorrindo enquanto escorregava os braços ao redor de Duo. "Faça comigo o que fez com Austin e eu esfrego o chão com a sua cara, Maxwell," advertiu.

Duo relaxou contra ele, girou o rosto ficando a milímetros de distância do líder. "Faça o que Austin fez e não terá a chance," falou suavemente.

"Quer dizer, isso?" Heero provocou, deslizando um dedo pelo pescoço alvo.

Os músculos de Duo ficaram rígidos, mas ao invés de reagir, sua respiração falhou, a vontade era de fechar os olhos e aproveitar a sensação. Droga, por que tinha que ser tão bom quando Heero fazia? "É, isso..." De repente, lembrou-se que não deveria estar gostando do "ataque" e começou com o movimento defensivo visto no livro.

Contudo, Heero o antecipara, mudando seu agarre e rapidamente chutando atrás dos joelhos do seu oponente. Caíram no futon com o líder por cima e Duo efetivamente preso embaixo.

"Ah, que merda, Yuy, não é assim que é pra fazer!" Duo grunhiu, a voz abafada pelo chão acolchoado.

"Acha que um agressor de verdade vai seguir o manual?" Heero provocou. Seu humor convencido se esvaiu quando Duo se contorceu debaixo dele e percebeu a posição na qual estavam.

"Me solta, Yuy," ordenou com esforço.

"Por quê? Está gostando demais?" O líder sussurrou na orelha do outro, antes de soltá-lo e se levantar.

Duo se ergueu de uma vez, o rosto quente, e estava à beira de um confronto quando o Tenente Li fez a chamada para trocarem de oponentes. O rapaz de trança se viu contra Trowa e logo aprendeu a não subestimar o ágil artista circense. Agradeceu por isso, já que mantinha sua cabeça ocupada e longe de Heero Yuy.

~SEPARAçÃO~

Horas depois, após o jantar e uma tarde na biblioteca trabalhando na internet, os quatro seguiram para o alojamento. Passaram pela comum rotina de freqüentar ao banheiro, escovar os dentes e, no caso de Duo, pentear o cabelo. Este terminou quando todos os outros já estavam deitados em suas camas, e escalou a sua cansado. Mas quando sua cabeça atingiu o travesseiro, percebeu haver algo lá.

Sentou-se de supetão, imediatamente pensando se o time de Austin encontrara um modo de vingança contra a pegadinha. Entretanto, apenas uma barra de proteína deitava lá, ainda na embalagem. Com a face confusa, Duo a pegou a barra e olhou em direção ao beliche da outra dupla. "O que é isso?" ele exibiu o petisco.

Ambos do outro lado deram de ombros e Duo ouviu uma leve tossida abaixo.

"Yuy?" Abaixou a cabeça, a trança balançando no ar como sempre fazia. "Qual é a do lanchinho noturno? Sem querer ser ingrato, mas..."

"Para emergências. É melhor para você do que biscoitos caninos," Heero explicou baixo, olhando para ele com verdadeira preocupação com a qual Duo não pôde se zangar.

Encararam-se por um momento, tentando decifrar o enigma que era Heero Yuy. O cara podia ser um perfeito babaca na maior parte do tempo, mas às vezes era... tão... zeloso. O rapaz de trança suspirou profundamente, franzindo o cenho. "Obrigado," respondeu, o tom igualmente suave, deitando-se de costas e jogando a barra em seu baú. Em minutos, estava dormindo.

~SEPARAÇÃO~

_Duo acordou sentindo os braços sendo segurados acima da cabeça, pressionados contra o travesseiro por mãos tão fortes quanto o aço em seu pulso. O peso do corpo em cima do seu o prendia no colchão... podia sentir o membro rijo pela coberta enrolada em suas pernas. Abriu a boca para gritar, e uma boca o silenciou com um beijo forte o suficiente para machucar seus lábios... uma língua forçou seu caminho e lutou por dominância contra ele. Não conseguia respirar... não conseguia se mover. Quando tentou se debater, a dureza roçou contra a sua própria fazendo-o gemer entre o beijo numa mistura de prazer e pavor. Então, a boca o deixou e, enquanto procurava por ar, arfando... sentiu uma respiração em seu rosto._

"_Você disse... qualquer coisa..."_

Duo acordou com um ofego, quase batendo a cabeça na parede ao lado da sua cama. Arfava como se tivesse corrido uma maratona, suor escorrendo pelas costas e molhando sua franja. _Só um pesadelo._

"Maxwell?"

_Heero... merda! Por que ele?_

"Bem." Sua voz saiu entrecortada. "Estou bem." Passou uma mão pelo cabelo úmido.

O colchão rangeu e sentiu uma presença sólida ao seu lado. "Você não parece bem."

"Estou bem!" afirmou novamente, apesar de a voz hesitar na segunda palavra. "Merda!" xingou, jogando as pernas para o lado e deixando-se cair. Sem mais palavra, foi para o banheiro, batendo um joelho num dos baús e xingando de novo. Encontrou a porta no escuro e entrou, fechando e trancando-se lá. Sem ligar a luz, ligou a água fria da pia e jogou no rosto, tentando lavar o pânico junto com o suor. _Só um pesadelo..._

Debruçou-se na pia, tentando controlar a respiração. Era a terceira noite seguida na qual se encontrava acordado. Nas outras, estiveram muito inquieto para dormir, incapaz de afastar os pensamentos emaranhados. Ou adormecia e acordava apenas uma hora depois, os nervos a flor da pele sem conseguir descansar mais. Mas essa noite... o sonho. Fora real demais para apenas deixar de lado e praticamente ainda sentia o agarre violento nos pulsos e o beijo brutal nos lábios.

Encostou a cabeça na parede, engolindo um soluço frustrado. _Maxwell imbecil. Palhaço de merda. Você o deixa te afetar demais... Ele te pegou quebrando as regras e agora ele manda em você. Qualquer coisa. Você disse que faria qualquer coisa. E mais cedo ou mais tarde, ele vai querer que você pague. _Um riso curto e amargo escapou, bateu a cabeça no azulejo tentando colocar algum senso nela.

Ouviu uma batidinha na porta. "Maxwell. Você está bem?"

_Vá embora. Só vá embora._

"Duo?"

Fechou os olhos, engolindo em seco. _ Não me chame assim. Fique com Maxwell. Deixe ser impessoal, Yuy. Será melhor assim. Não finja que se importa. _"Estou bem. Me deixe em paz."

O outro lado da porta ficou silencioso e, após alguns minutos, Duo ousou achar que o líder voltara para cama. Desligou a água e procurou por papel toalha para secar o rosto, sentia-se mais controlado a cada segundo. Mas esperou longos momentos antes de abrir a porta e tatear seu caminho de volta para o beliche.

"Está doente?" uma voz sussurrou.

Devia saber que Heero não deixaria barato tão fácil. "Não... só não conseguia dormir." Esperou, seu lado cínico esperando Yuy dizer algo sobre o acordo. Afinal, estavam mais ou menos sozinhos... os colegas de quarto aparentemente ainda dormindo após a conversa.

"Precisa de alguma coisa?"

_Preciso da minha sanidade de volta. Liberdade condicional. Talvez um perdão do governador._

Duo suspirou. "Não, Yuy. Estou bem. Estarei bem." _Preciso que pare de fingir que se importa, caramba!_

Subiu na cama, sentindo a umidade do suor no travesseiro. Virou-o, usando o outro lado, e se esticou para encarar a escuridão na sua frente pelo resto da noite. Sabia que o sono não viria outra vez.

* * *

_Continua..._


	19. 17 Empurrão vem para Afastar

_**Boot Camp**_

_Por: Snowdragonct_

_Tradução: Aryam_

_

* * *

_

_Campo de Treinamento_

**Capítulo 17: Empurrão Vira Atropelo**

Caminhando em uma trilha, Duo refletiu: mesmo sendo uma subida de matar, teria ganhado a aposta com Heero. Preferia isso à pista de obstáculos, sem pestanejar. E não tinha nenhuma intenção de implorar pelo maldito percurso nem agora nem nunca.

Por outro lado, enquanto tirava um galho de sua trança, decidiu: a natureza era um pouco mais desordenada do que a pista de obstáculos... pelo menos, nessas condições.

Cadete Carter propunha um ritmo exaustivo, escalando com confiança pelos caminhos entrecortados da montanha facilmente, como se passeassem pelo parque. Contudo, os rapazes estavam em boa forma após duas semanas de exercícios constantes e agüentavam o tranco.

Quatre acompanhava logo atrás do Oficial, perguntando sobre a fauna e flora da selva, e Trowa seguia-o bem de perto. Duo se surpreendera um pouco ao ver a escolha de Heero de ficar atrás, achando que seu ilustre líder preferiria servir de ponteiro. Ao invés disso, o moreno de olhos azuis cobria a retaguarda, observando ao redor com aparente interesse.

Carter parou próximo a uma nascente, o sol em seu apogeu. "Certo, rapazes. Vou dar um desconto, já que é nosso primeiro exercício de sobrevivência. Vamos almoçar e montar o acampamento depois que eu mostrar como escolher um bom lugar."

Duo colocou a pesada mochila no chão. "Merda, parece que essa coisa 'tá cheia de pedras," grunhiu.

"Como a sua cabeça, Maxwell?" sugeriu Carter com um leve sorriso zombeteiro.

"Que gracinha," o jovem de trança forçou uma risada. "Dormiu com um palhaço?" Abriu seu próprio sorriso malicioso. "Quer me ensinar mais uns apelidos fofos para o querido Capitão Wuffles?"

Carter sorriu mais. "Vai sonhando. Que tal parar com a choradeira e dividir umas barras de cereais?"

"Quando vamos cozinhar sopa na fogueira?" Duo perguntou, procurando em sua mochila. "Torrar uns marshmallows [**1**]? Histórias de terror? Canções ao ar livre? Tinha uma banana [**2**]?

Quatre riu alto, mesmo Trowa ostentava uma expressão de divertimento, enquanto abria sua barra de cereal e a mordia. Heero bufou estranhamente e sentou-se num tronco, tomando um gole do cantil.

Tendo ignorado o monólogo de Duo, sentado agora ao lado do loiro, o Cadete sentou-se ao lado de Heero, olhando-o de soslaio. "Você parece um pouco – calado – Yuy. Preocupado?"

Heero balançou a cabeça, mastigando imperturbado. Entretanto, Carter continuou encarando-o esperando mais respostas. "Conservando energia," finalmente ofereceu, esperando desencorajar a aproximação amigável.

"Ah." Carter recostou-se na árvore, assistindo aos quatro jovens devorarem suas rações do meio dia e se limparem com água dos cantis.

Duo terminou primeiro, pegou um pano da mochila e molhou-o para tirar o suor de sua testa úmida. Estapeou irritado um pernilongo em seu pescoço. "Quer saber, Cadete Carter, acho que já deu de natureza por um dia."

"Mas a diversão só está começando, Maxwell. Ainda temos que localizar um local, construir abrigo, recolher madeira..."

Duo grunhiu novamente, uma mão sobre o rosto. "E o que isso tem a ver com pilotar móbile suits?"

Heero lançou um olhar severo. "Maxwell, móbile suits podem ser destruídos, desabilitados ou falharem. Saber como sobreviver em qualquer lugar em qualquer hora é parte importante de ser um soldado em qualquer exército."

Duo desafiou o líder. "Reunir informação também, Yuy."

Heero, aparentemente, percebeu a referência de Duo sobre espionar os baús do time. Seus olhos ficaram frios. "Há uma diferença entre serviço de inteligência e ser intrometido."

Quatre e Trowa trocaram uma expressão confusa. Ambos estavam cientes da tensão crescente entre os colegas nos últimos dias. Mas nenhum dos dois sabia da causa.

"Também tem diferença entre sobreviver e morrer," Duo rebateu, teimosamente.

"Ei, vocês vão deixar a gente participar da conversa?" Carter franziu o cenho. "Qual o problema aqui?"

Os olhos índigo focaram-se nas folhas espalhadas no chão, Heero deu de ombros. "Só tivemos uma divergência de opiniões," explicou calmo.

Carter suspirou, balançando a cabeça. "Não tem espaço pra divergências no time, rapazes. Vocês precisam resolver na conversa. Cheguem a um acordo e deixem para trás." Deu de ombros discretamente. "Sei que parece simples e batido, mas é como deve ser."

"É, vamos tomar seu conselho em consideração," Duo murmurou relutante. Ousou olhar para Heero, este virado para o outro lado carrancudo.

Continuaram a caminhada e, até o meio da tarde, Carter os mostrara como avaliar um terreno baseado na distância da água, abrigo natural, proteção contra chuva ou enchente, e como poderiam defendê-lo. Enquanto Quatre foi buscar água e Duo foi procurar lenha, Trowa, Carter e Heero se ocuparam em construir um refúgio com ramos de pinheiros e lona.

Duo se surpreendera o quão longe do campo precisou ir para encontrar madeira seca. Atravessando um pequeno morro, logo encontrou troncos caídos facilmente de serem quebrados em tamanhos manuseáveis. Mesmo assim, levara um certo tempo para recolher uma pilha considerada o suficiente para o primeiro carregamento. Conhecendo seu nobre líder, voltaria ainda várias vezes para juntar madeira para a noite inteira.

Enquanto trabalhava, certificou-se de ainda poder ouvir os sons do acampamento, pois, como notara na vinda de ônibus no primeiro dia, não era especialista em sobrevivência na selva. Não queria nem considerar o que aconteceria se acabasse separado dos outros.

Repentinamente ansioso com tais pensamentos, Duo virou-se de supetão para voltar. Quando o fez, quase trombou com Heero. O líder o segurou pelos braços rapidamente, evitando a colisão.

"Olhe pra onde anda," advertiu asperamente, sentindo a tensão nos braços do jovem de trança.

Duo se deixou examinar o rosto de Heero, tentando ver além da máscara de indiferença. Pensava, antes do terrível incidente de 'espionagem', que as atitudes de Heero para com ele se abrandavam. Todavia, desde então, não vira... ou não se permitira ver. Ficara tão raivoso com o líder por causa da chantagem, que era difícil se lembrar da atração sentida por ele desde o dia no qual se conheceram.

Ou, pelo menos, era até pensar o quão gentil fora de Heero deixar aquela estúpida barra de cereal em seu travesseiro para não comer mais biscoitos para cães. E agora, com os dedos do moreno de olhos azuis suavemente massageando seu bíceps, ambos se encarando, queria largar todos aqueles troncos e derreter naqueles braços.

Até se recordar do pesadelo...

Então, seus músculos se tencionaram, _será que Heero escolheu esse momento para exigir o pagamento pelo silêncio?_ Fechou os olhos, suspirando resignado, forçou-se a não se mover... a não se afastar.

Heero viu as emoções mudarem no rosto a sua frente e sabia exatamente no que ele pensava. Seu agarre nos braços esguios se apertou. "Duo..." Sua voz saiu mais rouca do que pretendido... estava nervoso com as presunções do colega de equipe.

Duo estremeceu, assustado, mas logo se tornou desafiador. "Tudo bem, Yuy!" rosnou entre dentes cerrados. "Vá em frente-"

Heero respondeu soando como um rugido de raiva. "Seu imbecil!"

"Devo ser mesmo," Duo retorquiu. "Inferno, acha que eu estaria nessa merda de 'campo de treinamento' se eu tivesse meio cérebro? Ainda mais pra entregar minha bunda de bandeja-"

Os olhos de Heero flamejaram, suas mãos apertando ainda mais, lutando contra a vontade de estapear o rapaz. "Mas que desgraça, Maxwell, você não tem idéia do que está-"

"Heero? Duo!" a voz de Quatre interrompeu, acompanhada pelo próprio loiro aparecendo pela trilha.

Heero, sem mais palavra, empurrou Duo fazendo-o recuar um passo, soltando o agarre ameaçador. Deu meia volta, passando por Quatre rapidamente. "Aqui em cima," murmurou, voltando para o acampamento.

Quatre continuou, encontrando-se com o amigo, olhos azul-esverdeados preocupados. "Nem tente me dizer que não há nada errado, Duo."

"Não vou," o jovem de L2 respirou fundo, arrepiando-se. Resistiu a vontade de esfregar os braços onde certamente haveria marcas no dia seguinte. Voltou seus olhos profundos e sombrios para o amigo. "Quando eu estiver pronto para falar, Quat, vai ser o primeiro a saber." Seu tom não dava espaço para discussão.

"'Tá certo," suspirou Quatre, percebendo não chegar a lugar algum o confrontando agora. Sentia a teimosia vinda do outro e decidira dar-lhe espaço para se acalmar. "Venha... vamos fazer uma fogueira e ver se conseguimos fazer uns marshmallows com as barras de proteína e leite em pó," brincou, descendo o morro.

Duo riu contido, seguindo. "Usar a barra de proteína é... nojento!"

"Ah, mas até que tem aquela cobertura de chocolate..."

"Na verdade, é uma cobertura tipo-chocolate sintético de sabor artificial," Duo ressaltou, o típico humor gradualmente substituindo a tensão.

Quando retornaram ao acampamento, Duo parecia ter voltado ao normal, brincando e provocando seus companheiros como sempre. Evitou Heero sem deixar óbvio e ajudou Carter a fazer uma grande fogueira, o que fez surgir a pergunta se ele já fora acusado de incêndio criminoso. Sorriu malicioso e assegurou Carter de que não... era apenas uma habilidade em desenvolvimento.

Por fim, eles realmente cozinharam em volta do fogo, e Quatre notou o apetite baixo de Duo. Pensando nisso, o rapaz de trança não comia com seu voraz apetite a semana toda, deixava sobras mesmo dizendo estar morto de fome antes. Considerando seu estado emocional, não era de se surpreender, mas o loiro se preocupava mesmo assim.

Então, após limparem tudo, sem encontrarem marshmallows, Quatre achou pó de cacau no pacote de suprimentos e misturou com leite em pó e água para fazer uma bebida relaxante noturna.

Finalmente enrolados nos sacos de dormir, Duo fez questão de estar ao lado do amigo loiro, e essa segurança foi suficiente para dormir tão rápido quanto os outros.

**

* * *

**

A viagem de volta foi rápida e, na metade de sexta-feira, estavam no acampamento. Após o almoço e de banho tomado, tiveram aula de engenharia básica de móbile suits.

Entre a aula e o jantar, Trowa quis ir ver seu adorado Nanashi, e os outros o acompanharam. Até mesmo Heero parecia se compadecer com o grande cachorro amigável.

Participaram de um jogo de frisbee, com Nanashi alegremente saltando para pegar o disco de plástico fazendo-os correr pelo campo.

Sem fôlego e exaustos, sentaram-se para descansar e Nanashi passeava entre eles colecionando carinhos e abraços de todos os quatro.

Duo olhou ao redor da cabeçorra do pastor, um braço jogado no pescoço peludo. "Tro', esse é o melhor cachorros de todos, sabia?"

"É, eu sei," Trowa sorriu genuinamente, relaxado. "Queria que fosse meu."

"Ainda bem que pode vir vê-lo enquanto estamos aqui," Quatre falou.

A expressão de Trowa era saudosa. "É, o K está sendo muito legal em me deixar passar tempo aqui."

Duo o olhou alerta. "Falando nisso, Tro'." Franziu profundamente o cenho. "Kushrenada não faz nada sem razão. Ele está armando uma."

O artista circense rodou os olhos. "Só porque você não consegue lidar bem com ele, Maxwell-"

"Não consigo lidar com ele...?" Duo ecoou. "Puta que o pariu, Trowa, o desgraçado tentou me eletrocutar no primeiro dia aqui! Ele é um filho da puta vingativo!"

"Não do meu ponto de vista."

"Então talvez você devesse olhar por outro lado," Duo continuou. "De algum lugar mais próximo da realidade!"

"Ei, vocês dois, parem!" Heero ordenou com um olhar ameaçador. "Esse argumento é sem propósito."

"Concordo!" Quatre se intrometeu. "Por que vocês dois não deixam isso pra lá?"

"Eu adoraria," as palavras de Duo eram frias, ele ainda acariciava as orelhas do cachorro. "Mas Trowa precisa abrir os olhos e ver o manipulador que K é."

"Você é paranóico, sabia?" Trowa rosnou. "Ele te fez de exemplo, e daí? Você que começou fazendo piadinhas."

Os olhos índigo se arregalaram. "Eu comecei? Que merda, Trowa, você ouviu tudo o que ele falou! Ele estava atrás de mim desde que me viu."

"E por que, Maxwell?" Trowa o acusou com os olhos verdes. "O que você fez pra ele?"

"Eu? Pra ele?" Duo gaguejou ultrajado. "A primeira vez que me prenderam, desceram o cacete em mim, Barton. E ele ajudou!"

"'Tá, mas você não disse por quê!" Trowa pressionou.

"Porque ele achava que eu tinha matado alguém!" Duo revelou, a voz cortante.

Silencio caiu sobre eles, Heero e Trowa viraram-se surpresos para Duo.

Os olhos índigo caíram no chão, o dono deles abraçou o cachorro.

"Matou?" Trowa perguntou, tão friamente quanto a resposta dada anteriormente.

Duo enrijeceu-se.

"Oh, Trowa," Quatre suspirou, incrédulo.

Duo ergueu-se lentamente, inflamado. Deu um passo de encontro ao moreno mais alto, punhos cerrados. "Retire o que disse, Barton."

"É só uma pergunta, Maxwell. Responda."

"Vai pro inferno!" Duo rangeu os dentes. "Acha que eu matei alguém?"

"Você não negou... é por que não gosta de mentir?"

"É porque essa pergunta não merece uma resposta," Duo rosnou.

"Barton... Maxwell..." a voz de Heero era baixa, um tom distinto de advertência. "Parem com essa briga inútil."

Trowa ficou carrancudo, estalando os dedos para Nanashi vir se enrolar ao seu lado. "Não estou brigando, Yuy. Só fiz uma pergunta."

"Uma pergunta que não tinha direito de fazer!" Quatre exclamou em choque. "E você sabe a resposta, Trowa. Eu sei que sabe!"

O rosto de Duo estava avermelhado de raiva, encarando o rapaz do circo com distinto ódio. "Não, Barton... nunca matei ninguém," respondeu, quase num sussurro congelante. "E você pode ir se foder!" Virou-se e saiu, a fúria evidente em toda a sua postura.

Nanashi o acompanhou, aparentemente alheio as palavras carregadas de ardor. "Nanashi, junto!" O cão voltou, trotando para o lado de Trowa.

Quatre rapidamente se levantou, olhando com descrença para o moreno alto. Franziu a testa para Heero. "Eu vou com Duo," afirmou. "Fale com Trowa, por favor."

"Hn." Heero assistiu o loiro se retirar e voltou seu olhar penetrante para o companheiro. "Por quê, Barton?"

Trowa não conseguiu encontrar o olhar intenso e disfarçou seu desconforto passando os dedos pelo pêlo de Nanashi. "Eu não queria... acusá-lo daquela forma. Saiu sem querer," admitiu.

"Você ficou com raiva por ele falar mal de Kushrenada."

"Não é culpa minha, Yuy. Amo animais, e o K está sendo tão legal para me deixando ficar por aqui." Trowa ergueu o rosto com uma expressão dolorosa. "Não consigo odiá-lo como o Duo."

Heero assentiu em entendimento. "Mas não pode pedir para o Duo gostar dele."

"Eu... acho que não," Trowa suspirou. "Mas você tem que admitir, Maxwell parece paranóico quando se trata do Diretor. Quero dizer, você já viu o K fazendo algo com ele?"

"Não, mas você sim," Heero o lembrou.

O moreno de olhos verdes se avermelhou. Ele vira Kushrenada fazer Duo se aproximar da cerca e causando o choque. E ele não se surpreendera com o roxo na face do rapaz infligido pelo mesmo homem. "Acho que sim," aceitou.

"Você não quer que essa rixa te faça ser banido do canil," o líder notou.

"Não." Trowa olhou para o colega longamente. "Significa muito pra mim, Yuy."

"Mais do que o respeito do seu time?" Heero questionou.

Com isso, Trowa hesitou. Ele não planejara começar um ataque verbal com Duo. Mas ouvir o outro rapaz condenando o carcereiro que fora generoso com ele levantara sua ira. "Eu vou... conversar com ele... depois."

"Acho que deveria," Heero concordou. "Talvez se ele entender o quanto os cães são importantes para você, ele não considere sua relação com o Diretor uma ameaça."

"Ameaça?" Trowa perguntou surpreso. "Por que seria?"

"É melhor perguntar pro Maxwell." Deu de ombros. "Talvez ele seja mesmo paranóico quanto ao Kushrenada. Talvez ele tenha razão para ser. Ou talvez não. Não os vi interagindo ainda."

"Eu vi. E eles realmente se odeiam com paixão," Trowa notou.

"Obviamente, se Kushrenada acha que Duo matou alguém, ele quer vê-lo ser punido."

Trowa suspirou, olhando nos olhos castanhos de Nanashi. "Mas Duo disse que não matou, e eu acredito nele."

"Eu também," Heero completou. "Acho que devemos dizer isso a ele."

**

* * *

**

"Não acredito que ele disse isso!" Duo reclamou, andando de um lado para o outro no quarto, com Quatre o observando ansioso.

"Eu sei, Duo. Ele realmente não percebe como o Kushrenada pode ser manipulador. Quero dizer, ele chegou a me ameaçar se eu não encontrasse algo pra ele usar contra você." Balançou a cabeça. "Talvez eu devesse contar isso pro Heero e pro Trowa."

Duo parou. "Sei não... talvez fosse melhor." Ele jogou as mãos para o alto exasperado. "Eu sei que aquele maldito está aprontando alguma. Ele não é o tipo que aceita 'não'." Esfregou a testa, fechando os olhos. "Entre a merda dele e a do Yuy..."

"Quer falar sobre isso?" Quatre perguntou com cuidado. Você mencionou a típica birra Maxwell-Yuy, mas parece um pouco mais... hum... intenso do que o normal." Os olhos azuis claro estavam cheios de preocupação. "Ele fez algo no domingo?"

Duo virou-se para Quatre alarmado. "P-por que pergunta?"

"Desde que Trowa e eu voltamos da sala de visitas, você está tenso." Ele apontou para o amigo. "Olha pra você... mal come, o que é bem estranho... biscoitos caninos não contam... mal dorme..."

"Eu... nós... tivemos um desentendimento, por falta de palavra melhor." Suspirou frustrado. "Tem algo que precisamos resolver, mas..."

"Faça," Quatre comandou. "Se não pelo bem do time, faça pela sua sanidade. Você está acabado. Precisa mesmo resolver o que quer que esteja entre Heero e você."

"Eu sei," Duo concedeu. Não conseguiu evitar um fraco sorriso ante a percepção de Quatre. Sua sanidade estava em grave risco se Heero continuasse balançando o anzol por muito mais tempo. Só esperava que a empatia de Quatre não percebesse a natureza de seus pesadelos; jamais seria capaz de explicar.

"Que tal irmos jantar e nos preocupar com isso depois?" o loiro sugeriu, pressentindo Duo precisar de uma folga do estresse emocional.

"E Yuy e Barton?"

"Eles são grandinhos. Podem nos encontrar no refeitório. Ou não," deu de ombros. Esticou uma mão convidativa. "Vamos. Quero te ver comendo descentemente essa noite."

Duo suspirou, erguendo um sorriso cansado. "Claro, Quat. Por você, qualquer coisa."

* * *

_Continua..._

_

* * *

_

**Nota de rodapé**

**Substituições:**

**[1] S'more: **_biscoito recheado de marshmallow com um pedaço de chocolate. Tradicionalmente tostado na fogueira, comum em acampamentos._

**[2] Kumbaya: **_música espiritual Afro-Americana, popular em acampamentos._

_Espero que todo mundo já tenha escutado (de preferência, cantado num acampamento): Tinha uma banana no meio do caminho... escorreguei... caí no espinho... doeu, ai, doeu, aiaiai... fez dodói no meu bumbum, tibum tibum..._

_

* * *

_

Resposta aos comentários_:_

_**DW03**__; Olá, menina! Pois é, Trowa me irrita ainda mais do que o K nessa fic . O Heero confunde todo mundo com suas atitudes, mas acho que quem está confuso mesmo é ele XD Espero que goste desse capítulo! Pode considerá-lo dedicado a tu!_

_**MaiMai**__! Que bom ler um recado seu por aqui! Nem me lembre de jogo, o nosso foi esquecido nas profundezas XD Obrigada pelo comentário! Espero que continue acompanhando. Beijão!_

_**Jubs-AF**__; Olá! Huahuauhua adorei sua comparação com 'O Grito' XD Pra você não ficar tão ansiosa assim, aqui está um novo capítulo saído do forno. Muito obrigada pela motivação! Pode ter certeza que ajudaram. Beijos!_


	20. 18 Confissões e Entendimento

**Boot Camp**

_Por: Snowdragonct_

_Tradução: Aryam_

* * *

_Um ENORME abraço para **DW03 **(ah, dá uma chance pra natureza! Tudo bem, pernilongos são seresm do inferno... Mas o Duo tem a desculpa de ter nascido nas colônias XD); **Jubs-AF** (o marshmallow de barrinhas de cereal foi meio bizarro mesmo... e não se desespere, todas as suas perguntas serão respondidas! Lentamente... mas serão.); **Lis Martins** (sua fic preferida está de volta! Obrigada por todos os comentários nas outras fics também!). Um beijão a todas as leitoras e espero que continuem gostando das intrigas e reviravoltas de:_

* * *

_Campo de Treinamento_

**Capítulo Dezoito: Confissões e Entendimento**

A manhã de sábado começou tensa. Duo meticulosamente evitava Trowa, enquanto este se mantinha tipicamente silencioso e introvertido. Heero não forçou o acrobata a se desculpar logo, mas lhe deu tempo para formular sua aproximação.

Foi apenas no jogo semanal que Trowa finalmente tomou coragem.

Duo e Quatre rebatiam, e Heero arremessava quase perfeitamente quando o rapaz do circo chegou.

"Hei, Quatre… posso falar com Duo em particular?" perguntou baixinho, olhos obscurecidos pela franja.

Quatre sorriu, capaz de sentir a sinceridade de imediato. "Claro, Trowa. "Vou ficar com o time do Jason." Duo o apresentara para seus amigos, para que se enturmassem. Ficaria confortável com eles para dar tempo a sós para seus amigos.

Duo não ergueu o olhar quando o mais alto se sentou ao seu lado. Apoiava o queixo nos joelhos e o braço circundava as pernas.

Trowa respirou fundo. "É melhor eu falar logo. Desculpe Duo. Falei coisas ontem que não queria."

"Como eu deveria saber disso?" Duo se indispôs, ainda irritado pelas acusações. "Mal te conheço, Barton."

"Igualmente," o outro rebateu.

Duo o lançou um olhar sombrio. "Não sou do tipo silencioso, Trowa. Tenho a tendência de deixar minha personalidade correr solta. Você sabe que tipo de pessoa sou."

"É, eu sei."

"E sabe muito bem que nunca mataria ninguém."

Trowa assentiu.

"Mas você... sei quase nada sobre você," o rapaz de trança ressaltou. "Você não se abre."

O moreno de olhos verdes suspirou. "Talvez seja hora de compartilhar." Ajeitou-se, colocando os braços para trás e apoiando-se neles, as pernas esticadas. Talvez se Duo soubesse por que Nanashi era tão importante para si, entenderia o apego. "A razão por eu estar aqui, nesse acampamento, é porque eu ataque um policial. Mandei-o para o hospital."

Duo o observou com curiosidade, percebendo ter mais por trás.

Trowa suspirou. Não falara tanto há eras... provavelmente desde a caminhada com Quatre na semana passada. "Não quer saber por quê?"

Duo deu de ombros, abrindo um pequeno sorriso atrevido. "Era um tira... me parece razão suficiente... mas, por favor, continue."

Trowa relaxou um pouco, percebendo um começo de aceitação. "Um dos leões fugiu. Fui atrás dele... era bem velhinho, sem dente... quase cego. Um dos novatos tinha deixado a porta da jaula aberta quando foi lavar as tigelas." parou para respirar com calma. Mesmo com o rosto escondido pelo cabelo, a dor era óbvia. "Triton se afastou o bastante para alguém chamar a polícia. Cheguei nele primeiro e estava prestes a colocar a coleira quando esse oficial babaca..."

"Oh, que droga," Duo comentou rapidamente, já ciente para onde iria esta história.

"Ele me mandou sair do caminho e eu pedia para ele parar. Ele foi em frente e atirou em um velho animal inofensivo," a voz estava repleta de amargura. "Descarregou o cartucho nele."

"Ah, meu Deus, Tro'. Que horror," Duo se simpatizou tristemente, colocando uma mão no ombro do outro sem pensar duas vezes.

"É... eu perdi a cabeça," deu de ombros. "Ataquei o policial e todo mundo que tentava me tirar de cima dele." Ergueu o rosto revelando olhos assombrados. "Falei pra ele que o leão não era ameaça... que o tinha sob controle. Mas aquele covarde maldito o matou do mesmo jeito."

"Por isso ficou bravo sobre o cachorro ferido no pescoço," Duo entendeu, balançando a cabeça e deixando o braço ao redor do companheiro cair. "Você é mesmo maluco por animais, não é?"

"Não gosto de ver criaturas indefesas serem mal tratadas ou abusadas," Trowa explicou. "Não merecem isso. Eles deveriam poder confiar em seus treinadores, não é verdade?"

Duo sorriu de modo tranqüilizador. "É, deveriam. Eu também gosto do Nanashi, Tro'. É um bom cachorro."

"Agora entende porque não quero irritar o Diretor e perder o privilégio do canil?"

"Entendo sim," assegurou. "Mas você precisa entender porque não posso baixar a guarda com o K."

"Entendo." Trowa franziu o cenho, dando-se conta de que Heero os observava do campo. "Talvez fosse melhor se você não fosse mais para o canil..."

Não me parece justo," Duo contrariou.

"Eu sei, mas ajudaria a manter você e o K afastados."

"Olha, Tro', K já tentou fazer o Quatre me espionar por ele... para ter informações que pudesse usar contra mim e me mandar para a cadeia. Como sabe que ele não fará o mesmo com você?"

Trowa deu de ombros. "Eu diria 'não' mesmo. Então, que diferença faz?"

Duo respirou profundamente, frustrado, e uma idéia surgiu. "A diferença, acredite ou não, é que uma palavra sua pode me mandar de volta para L2. Mesmo se você mentisse, K usaria isso contra mim." Falou francamente. "Não gosto de ninguém tendo tal poder sobre mim." Sem sombra de dúvida, já que lhe dava nos nervos ter Heero com tal influência em sua vida. "Se quer que eu não me incomode com você sendo amiguinho do Kushrenada, tem que me retribuir de alguma forma."

Trowa esperou com curiosidade.

"Me conte como as drogas foram parar no seu baú."

Os olhos verdes se arregalaram. "Como você-?" Então sua face se contorceu. "enxerido como sempre, heim, Maxwell?"

"Não me passe sermão, Tro'. Heero já fez mais do que o suficiente. Eu estava errado e assumo," admitiu. "Apenas me dê uma resposta direta e estaremos quites."

"Você invadiu minhas coisas e eu tenho que confiar em você?" Trowa questionou com prudência.

"Você é coleguinha do meu pior inimigo," Duo respondeu facilmente.

_Touché_.

"Consegui com um dos outros internos," confessou. "São para o meu ombro. Distendi a um tempo atrás, numa queda, e todos os exercícios aqui fizeram voltar a doer."

"São só analgésicos?" perguntou, um quê de ceticismo.

"São… mas ilegais." Trowa o encarou diretamente nos olhos. "Se fosse para Kushrenada, conseguiria me mandar para L3 num piscar de olhos."

"Como se eu fosse choramingar pra ele," falou com sarcasmo. "Seu segredo está a salvo comigo, Tro'."

"Era o que precisava? De algo que pudesse usar contra mim?" Trowa questionou com frieza.

"Não... Precisava que confiasse em mim e fosse honesto comigo," respondeu "Ontem me acusou de assassinato."

"E admiti estar errado."

"Só precisava saber se realmente acreditava nisso," afirmou com calma.

"Acredito." Alguns minutos de silêncio se passaram, e então Trowa se voltou para Duo interrogativamente. "Estamos bem agora?"

O jovem de L2 assentiu com um meneio de cabeça. "É Tro', estamos." Olhou para o outro de canto de olho. "Quer apertar as mãos ou coisa do tipo?" sorriu brincalhão.

Trowa suspirou. "Se achar que é necessário."

"Um abraço seria legal, mas acho que vou ter que me contentar," gracejou, erguendo uma mão.

Apertaram as mãos solenemente, e voltaram a assistir ao jogo.

Quatre, tendo assistido o par de sua posição, sorriu. Quando Duo o encontrou, acenou para o loiro se juntar a eles.

"Tudo bem?" perguntou, colocando-se entre os amigos na grama.

"Tudo... estamos bem," Duo confirmou, encostando-se ao ombro do amigo e olhando por cima dos fios loiros para o moreno. "Certo, Tro'?"

Os olhos verdes revezaram entre um e outro e se estreitaram apenas milímetros. "Claro, Maxwell."

Sorrindo com a reação, Duo voltou sua atenção para a partida, deitando-se de barriga para baixo e piscando contra o brilho do sol. Tinha uma perfeita visão de Heero na base de arremesso e, quando o líder ergueu o braço para limpar o suor da testa e a barra da camisa se ergueu revelando um tanquinho sarado, Duo grunhiu deixando a cabeça cair nos braços cruzados. Não era justo Heero ser tão delicioso.

Quatre ouviu e sorriu de leve. "Curtindo o espetáculo?" zombou baixinho.

"Tortura," Duo resmungou com a cara na grama. "Pura tortura."

Heero mantivera parcial atenção em seus colegas de equipe, entre os arremessos, aliviado por parecer terem resolvido as diferenças. Agora se conseguisse fazer Duo ouvir a razão e resolver o _seu_ mal entendido com ele, poderia até conseguir fazer o time trabalhar como uma unidade, ao invés de ter tantas personalidades conflitando. Notou Duo dormindo, aparentemente, com a cabeça aninhada nos braços, e um suave sorriso cruzou seus lábios; se alguém conseguia dormir durante uma partida de baseball, seria Duo.

* * *

O jogo acabou bem a tempo do banho, antes do jantar. Quando chegaram ao refeitório, a mesa do time Wing foi aglomerada pelo time Clip, o grupo do Jason. Duo os apresentou, com exceção de Quatre, e os dois times facilmente desenvolveram uma camaradagem.

"Você fez um baita jogasso, Heero," Jason comentou de seu assento, oposto ao moreno de olhos azuis.

Heero o olhou com um grunhido reservado de reconhecimento. "Ben não teve problema em rebater meus arremessos."

O dito cujo sorriu convencido. "É, meu velho jogava na liga profissional, Heero. Praticamente me criei num campo de baseball."

"Dá para ver," Heero respondeu. Olhou de relance para Duo e o viu empurrar a comida em seu prato, alheio. "Algo errado com a sua refeição, Maxwell?"

Duo ergueu o rosto rapidamente. "Não… nada." Percebeu que Jason observava a interação e sua face se avermelhou de leve e baixou o olhar novamente.

"Não pode viver com barras de proteína e biscoitos caninos," Heero sussurrou, com um leve tom de brincadeira.

Dessa vez, quando Duo ergueu o rosto, chocou-se contra profundos olhos azuis. "Eu... eu sei," gaguejou, perguntando-se porque estava sem fôlego de repente.

"Precisa se cuidar melhor," o líder acrescentou, sem pestanejar.

Duo sabia que seu rosto avermelhado estaria visível e desviou o olhar. Tentou zombar. "Cresci nas ruas, Yuy. Tomo conta de mim mesmo há anos."

A resposta de Heero foi interrompida quando um transeunte esbarrou em sua cadeira.

"Opa," ouviu o murmuro sarcástico.

Heero se virou no assento para encontrar olhos acinzentados "Algum problema, Norton?" perguntou de um modo que as pessoas mais perceptivas seriam espertas o suficientes para temer.

O líder do time Facção, Kyle Norton, aparentemente não se enquadrava na categoria de 'pessoas mais perceptivas'. "Sem problema, Yuy, exceto por achar que você fez alguns arremessos ilegais hoje."

"Cada arremesso foi dentro dos regulamentos," respondeu formalmente. "Então do que isso se trata de verdade?"

Kyle deu de ombros exageradamente. "Por que precisa ser sobre alguma coisa? Talvez eu só não goste de você." Seus olhar frio se desviou para Duo. "E eu definitivamente não gosto do seu companheiro bichinha."

Duo se acendeu de ódio, e afastou a cadeira.

"Calma!" Quatre avisou e colocou a mão no ombro do amigo bem a tempo do Diretor Kushrenada aparecer.

O rapaz de trança estava prestes a se erguer e se lançar no valentão, mas o gesto rápido do loiro o salvou de um grande erro.

Kyle escarnou satisfeito. "O quê? Sem resposta, Maxwell? Essa é novidade!"

Heero se levantou lentamente, o movimento preciso se assemelhando ao de um grande felino. "Norton, você tem uma boca grande. E até agora nada que preste saiu dela. Sugiro que continue seu caminho antes que as coisas se tornem... desagradáveis."

"É, Norton," Jason se intrometeu, dando seu apoio e de seu time ao de Heero. "Vá causar problemas em outro lugar."

Kyle se voltou para Jason com malícia. "Claro, Carroll… já sei como você se sente quanto a bichas."

O carcereiro abriu caminho pelo salão e estava perto o suficiente para ouvir. Sua atenção se voltou para o grupo, com curiosidade. "Algum problema?" olhos castanhos se estreitaram para Heero e Kyle.

"Não, senhor," Quatre respondeu rapidamente, sabendo que diplomacia não era o ponto forte de Heero. "Estavam apenas discutindo o jogo de hoje. Foi bem apertado... bem tenso."

Kyle deu de ombros, completamente relaxado ante uma figura de autoridade. "Apenas trocando algumas farpas, senhor. Sabe como é." Sorriu geniosamente.

"Certamente," respondeu Kushrenada. Seu olhar passeou pela mesa, deslizando por Duo sem uma faísca de reconhecimento. "Mantenham a civilidade, rapazes." Observou Kyle voltar para sua própria mesa e seguiu caminho, parando perto de Trowa. "Os treinadores me falaram que você tem jeito com os filhotes," comentou. "Espero que continue indo ao canil sempre que puder."

"Sem dúvida," Trowa falou com firmeza, lançando um olhar rápido, quase como um pedido de desculpas para Duo.

"Bom garoto," o carcereiro ronronou, e se retirou para rondar o refeitório.

Duo soltou um som estrangulado. "Bom garoto? Ele fala com você como se fosse um cachorro, Tro'."

O moreno mais alto não se importou. "É apenas uma expressão, Maxwell." Os olhos verdes encontraram os índigos, e Duo suspirou e deixou de lado. Agora via as razões de Trowa.

"Qual será que era o problema do Kyle?" o rapaz de trança perguntou de repente, virando-se para Heero.

O líder deu de ombros.

"Kyle é um babaca," Jason afirmou.

"Obviamente," Duo resmungou. "Mas eu nem o conheço... qual é a dele?"

"Eu o eliminei três vezes" Heero explicou, sentando-se de frente a seu prato.

O rapaz de cabelos compridos se virou para ele. "Ele é tão mal perdedor?"

"Pelo jeito."

"Mas pra que me colocar no meio?" Duo reclamou. Reservou um olhar preocupado para Jason. "Não tinha razão pra ele te dar um golpe baixo."

"Caramba, Duo… mais de uma pessoa me viu te beijar," Jason declarou com simplicidade. "As pessoas fofocam."

O rapaz de trança corou a menção do beijo, olhando de soslaio para Heero, que metodicamente terminava sua refeição interrompida.

Jason abriu um sorriso provocativo. "Talvez você devesse ter me dado um tapa na cara."

Duo rodou os olhos. "É um pouco tarde demais, Jase."

"Além do mais," Quatre se intrometeu. "Não é da conta do Kyle."

O olhar de Jason vacilou entre Duo e Quatre, um quê de dúvida. O rapaz de trança sorriu e balançou a cabeça. "Quat e eu? Melhores amigos, Jase. Sério."

Trowa o observou atentamente, franzindo o cenho de leve. Duo insistia em nunca mentir. E naquele momento, o nativo de L3 desejou ser verdade.

Enquanto isso, Jason retornou sua atenção para Heero. "E aí, de líder para líder, como acha que estão as chances de ganhar essa competição?"

Heero ergueu o olhar do prato. "Excelentes," proclamou.

"Uau… pense em 'excesso de confiança'..." Duo contrapôs.

O líder do time Wing se virou para ele. "Conhece nossos pontos fortes e fracos quase tão bem quanto eu, Maxwell. Realmente espera que percamos?"

"Bem… não. Mas eu não diria com essas palavras."

"Como então?"

Duo cedeu à pergunta de Jason. "Eu diria que temos uma chance tão boa quanto dos outros times."

Jason riu para si mesmo, observando Duo e Heero. "Vocês vão arrebentar," Levantou-se, pegando sua bandeja e estendendo uma mão para o outro líder. "Deixa que eu levo pra você."

Duo olhou para Jason de modo cortante, a testa franzindo discretamente. _Pode tirar o cavalinho da chuva, Jase! É melhor que não esteja flertando por aqui._

Heero entregou sua bandeja e favoreceu o colega com um educado menear de cabeça. "Obrigado, Jason."

_E está usando o primeiro nome, inferno._

O rapaz de trança ouviu uma risada do seu lado, onde Quatre tentava abafar o som com a mão. "Que foi?" perguntou emburrado.

O loiro balançou a cabeça. "Nadinha," assegurou ao amigo. Ele se levantou também, recolhendo sua bandeja, reprovando a quantidade de comida deixada de lado por Duo.

O de trança suspirou exageradamente. "É, eu sei, Quat Pare de se preocupar comigo."

Os outros já se afastavam, enquanto os dois amigos foram colocar seus pratos no lugar correspondente.

"Quando vai resolver seu problema?" Quatre perguntou.

"Logo. Prometo. Não posso agüentar muito mais," Duo admitiu.

"Trowa e eu temos visitas amanhã de manhã," o loiro revelou propositalmente. "Talvez fosse um bom momento para conversar com Heero."

Duo empalideceu. "A-amanhã?" gaguejou desconfortável.

"Amanhã."

Agora sabia que não pregaria o olho esta noite.

* * *

Quatre e Trowa se preparavam para encontrar suas visitas, Heero sentava-se na frente do computador e Duo se impacientava.

"Maxwell, será que dá para parar de andar de um lado para o outro e ir ler um livro?" o líder rugiu sem desgrudar o olho do monitor.

"Não quero," Duo teimou, continuando a passear inquieto pelo quarto.

Quando Quatre foi para a porta, o rapaz de trança estava ao seu lado no segundo seguinte. "Vou com você e com o Trowa até lá, 'tá?"

"Vamos passar pelo canil primeiro," o loiro respondeu. "Falta quase uma hora antes dos visitantes chegarem."

"Tudo bem, também quero ver o Nanashi," Duo sorriu genuinamente. Voltou-se para Trowa. "Não vou ficar muito, Tro'. E se o K estiver lá, volto na hora."

"Tenha cuidado," Heero pediu, poupado um minuto de sua atenção. "Não vai querer se encontrar com o Kyle ou o Austin no caminho de volta."

"Pelo amor de Deus, Yuy-!"

"Maxwell, você o ouviu ontem. Kyle é problemático. E ele tem três companheiros de time."

"Escoltamos o Duo de volta antes de irmos para o centro de visitas," o loiro prometeu. "Não o deixaremos ir sozinho."

"Argh! Que coisa irritante," o rapaz L2 resmungou, mas não tinha discussão.

Os três saíram para encontrar o sol a caminho do canil. Os passos largos de Trowa o adiantaram dos outros dois e Quatre se aproximou de Duo.. "Você vai conversar com o Heero, não vai?"

"Por aí," respondeu vago. O que ele fará envolverá um pouco mais do que só falar, mas resolverá de uma vez por todas sua dívida... ou era o que esperava.

Quatre o analisou.

"Relaxa, cara Ficarei bem," Duo o assegurou, desejando se sentir tão confiante quanto soava.

Estavam a meio caminho dos canis quando viram Kushrenada na pista de exercícios, e Duo murmurou um xingamento. "Pois é, vou voltar... vejo vocês dois depois."

Trowa o agradeceu com franqueza. "Obrigado, Duo."

"Disponha."

Duo deu meia volta em direção aos alojamentos. Quando chegou até a porta, pousou a mão na maçaneta, respirando fundo. _É agora ou nunca..._

* * *

Entrou no quarto, fechando firmemente a porta atrás de si, trancando-a.

Heero deixou a tela, franzindo o cenho ao notar a expressão séria do jovem de trança. Ergueu uma sobrancelha quando Duo se aproximou silenciosamente, sentando-se na beirada da mesa, empurrando o computador com o quadril.

"Está pedindo para morrer, Maxwell?" ironizou sério.

"Digamos que odeio viver com pendências," respondeu calmamente. Seus olhos índigo encontraram os azuis. "Não consigo agüentar mais esse suspense, Yuy. Não consigo comer... dormir..."

"E o como espera que eu resolva seus problemas?" a pergunta era confusa.

Duo se inclinou, o rosto a meros centímetros do de Heero. "Acaba logo com a minha miséria!" exigiu. "Seja lá qual for sua expectativa - o que quiser - pegue de uma vez!" Começou a desabotoar a camisa.

"O que está fazendo?" Heero questionou, afastando a cadeira e se levantando.

"O que quiser!" Duo exclamou exasperado, jogando os braços para os lados. "Puta que o pariu, Yuy! Me diga logo e me deixe acabar com isso!"

A boca de Heero se abriu, mas não conseguia encontrar algo a dizer.

Duo saiu da mesa, chegando perto, expressão de dúvida. "É sério, Yuy... quer me comer? Ou prefere um boquete? Qual o preço? Falei 'qualquer coisa'. Só não esperava que você fosse esperar o Inferno congelar." Ainda desabotoava a roupa, e quando o último botão foi desfeito, Heero pode vislumbrar o peitoral liso e bronzeado acima do esbelto abdome ligeiramente torneado. Sua garganta secou, e engoliu em seco antes de conseguir proferir qualquer palavra.

"Duo—não!" exaltou-se, forçando-se a desviar o olhar para o rosto do rapaz a sua frente. Sentia a respiração de Duo em seus lábios, e via a raiva primitiva flamejando em seus olhos.

"Que merda, Yuy! Não pode me torturara come essa espera. Faça o que quer ou vá contar para o Diretor que quebrei as regras, e me mande para a prisão de uma vez. Não estou nem aí mais!" A voz de Duo se engasgou na última frase, e Heero sentiu uma pontada de compaixão.

"Não quero te comer, Duo..."_ Não desse jeito..._

"'Então 'tá..." agarrou o cinto de Heero, mas este segurou suas mãos com firmeza.

"Não quero isso também!" _Mentiroso_.

O rapaz de trança sentiu-se perdido. "Então o quê? Tem que me dizer o que espera de mim!"

"Pra começo de conversa, poderia tentar não estar tão puto comigo," Heero retorquiu, soltando as mãos que segurava. "Não fui eu quem invadi os pertences alheios!"

"Ah 'tá - é porque você é perfeito!" Duo bradou. "Diferente de mim. Eu, por outro lado, sou pego com a boca na botija. Freqüentemente." Esfregou uma mão no rosto, o humor esfriando aos poucos. "Olha, não consigo funcionar assim, sem saber quando você vai exigir seu pagamento. Por favor, faça o que quer de uma vez! Me bata se for o que desejar. Me foda... não me importa." A voz sumia cansada... derrotada.

"Você não entende, Duo," Heero falou tenso. "Eu nunca-." Balançou a cabeça, dividido entre estar com raiva de Duo por pensar que o forçaria a fazer sexo, e tranqüilizar seu companheiro aflito que o respeitava demais para se aproveitar dele.

"Está tudo bem, Yuy," Duo sucumbiu, dando um passo a frente, braços levemente abertos como num convite. "Sinceramente... é melhor você do que a primeira gangue que me encurralar numa cadeia."

Olhos azuis se acenderam. Heero se maravilhou com o quão ignorante Duo estava ao fato de estar cortejando o perigo. "Cacete, que honra, Maxwell," zombou, acobertando seu desconforto com sarcasmo. Segurou Duo novamente pelo braço. "Perdoe-me se não pular nos seus braços depois de uma declaração tão profunda!"

O jovem de L2 tomou uns momentos para piscar, confuso, e seus olhos se estreitaram. "O que esperava?" estranhou. "Você me chantageia e espera que eu morra de amores?" puxou o braço, dando um passo para trás.

"Eu nunca te faria uma coisa dessas, seu imbecil!"

"Não? Não me vi cercado de alternativas, Yuy. E como eu disse, prefiro qualquer coisa à prisão."

"Eu nunca planejei contar nada para o Diretor!" Heero confessou. "Você chegou nessa conclusão sozinho!"

Duo ficou boquiaberto. "Mas você disse-."

"Não disse não!" Heero o interrompeu. "Lembra? Você fez aquela oferta idiota... depois me perguntou se eu achava que você tinha alguma chance na prisão. Falei que você era esperto o suficiente para sobreviver. E por alguma razão você assumiu que eu contaria tudo para o Diretor. E eu falei que não contaria."

"Mas você... tocou meu cabelo... meu rosto..." Duo balbuciou. "Pareceu que você... estava me mostrando o preço pelo seu silêncio."

"Eu estava tentando... te consolar," Heero falou desajeitado. "Você parecia tão desesperado."

"Eu estava," Duo admitiu. Balançou a cabeça. "Mas se não era o que queria dizer, por quê...?" Parou abruptamente, esfregando o rosto. "Que merda, Yuy! Nunca consigo ler sua expressão. Não sei quando está tirando sarro da minha cara ou está sério. Falei que faria qualquer coisa... e você disse 'qualquer coisa' naquele tom sugestivo..." fulminou o outro com o olhar. "Pra quê?"

"Eu estava te zoando," admitiu. "Você estava tão envergonhado por ter sigo pego me chamando de 'pedaço de mau caminho' que decidi tirar onda as suas custas. Acho que... estava flertando um pouco também... até perceber que você estava sério. Quando vi que você estava mesmo com medo, me senti... mal. Estava tentando te assegurar que eu não faria nada para te mandar para um lugar que te aterrorizasse. Fui meio incompetente."

Duo fechou os olhos, grunhindo. "Droga. Como pode tudo o que eu faço perto de você ricocheteia em mim, Yuy? Não dá pra ganhar."

"Talvez se você parar de ver tudo como um jogo, não pensará mais em ganhar ou perder," Heero sugeriu.

Duo assentiu com a cabeça, ainda sem conseguir encarar seu companheiro de time. "Então... posso ter certeza de que não vai me dedurar para o Diretor?"

"Pode," o líder concluiu. "E... também... não tem preço pelo meu silêncio."

"'Tá." O rapaz de trança conseguiu soltar uma risada fraca. "Hum... sobre isso... Desculpa se eu te constrangi. Deveria saber que você nunca iria querer..." Calou-se, envergonhado e surpreso com a pontada de desapontamento que sentiu. No fundo, sabia querer que Heero o desejasse - _daquele jeito_. E era um grande baque para seu ego descobrir estar errado. _Uau, 'tá se achando demais, Maxwell! Achou que era irresistível? Bem vindo à realidade_.

"Ei, Maxwell," Heero interrompeu o processo mental do outro. "Nunca diga nunca." Deu-lhe as costas antes de Duo conseguir ligar os pontos, e desapareceu dentro do banheiro.

Quando o rapaz de trança percebeu o sentido das palavras... ou pelo menos o que o outro moreno dissera... encarava uma porta fechada.

"Caramba..." Duo estava mais confuso do que nunca. Será que isso queria dizer que Heero estava interessado? Ou estava só tirando onda de novo? O jovem de L2 quase gritou de frustração. E lembrou-se sobre Heero dizer que flertara com ele, fazendo parecer que ele estava enfim interessando no final das contas. Esfregando as têmporas com os nós dos dedos, Duo decidiu parar de pensar por algumas horas. Só piorava sua situação.

Envergonhado como estava por ter se jogado em cima do líder do time Wing, decidiu fazer uma saída discreta antes de Heero voltar. Abotoou a camisa apressadamente e correu para o canil.

Encontrou Quatre esperando sentado num banco debaixo de uma sombra.

"Achei que estivesse no canil."

"Não queria ver Kushrenada tanto quanto você," Quatre admitiu. "Preferi te esperar por aqui. É bem seguro." Com a mão, mostrou um grupo de rapazes, em sua maior parte se dirigindo para o centro de visita, de um lado, ou refeitório, do outro. "Então, resolveu o problema com o Heero?" levantou-se e se espreguiçou.

"Uh, resolvi," Duo respondeu desanimado, passando a mão pela franja.

"E-?"

"E—Passei por idiota como sempre," o jovem de L2 suspirou, acompanhando o passo do amigo. "Foi só um mal entendido."

"Que bom... e agora está resolvido?"

"Está."

O loiro olhou para o rapaz ao seu lado de soslaio. "Como, exatamente, resolveu?"

Duo franziu o cenho. "Por que pergunta?"

"É que seus botões estão um pouco desalinhados," Quatre notou, sorrindo.

"Bosta." Duo apressadamente começou a arrumar a camisa, dessa vez certificando-se de que os botões estavam em suas respectivas casas. "Não pergunte!" rosnou para a expressão questionadora do amigo.

"Não queria mesmo."

Kushrenada não se encontrava no canil e Trowa brincava com Nanashi e Rusty no pátio.

"Hei, como andam as coisas?" Quatre chamou da cerca.

"Como sempre," o acrobata deu de ombros. "Nanashi é um desastre quando se trata de atacar." Sorriu com carinho para o grande cachorro correndo em volta dele em círculos, caçando a cauda de seu irmão. "Ele não consegue ser agressivo."

"Pra mim, 'tá ótimo," Duo comentou, recordando do encontro com os treinadores na floresta. "Quanto mais manso, melhor."

"Por que não vêm aqui ajudar?" Trowa chamou.

O jovem de trança fez uma careta. "Dá última vez que estive no pátio, acabei tendo que limpar excremento."

"Falando nisso," Trowa lembrou. "Tem um cesto e uma pá logo ali. Tenho que recolher o que esses dois deixarem para trás."

"Eu ajudo," Quatre se voluntariou, juntando-se ao outro rapaz com os cães.

Duo suspirou, recostando-se na cerca. "Eu assisto," informou.

"O que estamos assistindo?" uma voz com divertimento perguntou.

O rapaz de trança virou-se abruptamente, corando quando Heero se aproximou. "Estou vendo Tro' e Quat recolhendo caca dos cachorros. Já fiz minha parte da última vez." Ainda não era capaz de encontrar os firmes olhos azuis.

Heero se encostou ao seu lado, também observando os companheiros jogando uma bola de um para o outro, enquanto os cachorros tentavam pegá-la no ar. "Não quero que fique sem graça com o nosso... desentendimento... Duo."

"Tarde demais," murmurou, estudando as brincadeiras com exagero interesse.

"Não é que eu não... que eu não esteja..." Heero se fez parar, percebendo que qualquer coisa a mais poderia admitir seus sentimentos. "Entendo como chegou àquela conclusão," finalizou.

"É... eu tenho um ego do tamanho do mundo," o rapaz de L2 falou amargamente. "Deixa isso quieto, Yuy. Águas passadas."

"Acha que te respeito menos por uma presunção?"

Duo bufou. "Menos? O que é menor do que zero, Yuy?" Ergueu um olhar passageiro. "Nunca me respeitou... como pode me respeitar _menos_?"

"Você está errado," Heero suspirou. "Te respeito desde a segunda corrida de obstáculos."

"É, acho que não tinha razões antes disso," Duo concedeu. "Fui um completo idiota na primeira vez que nos conhecemos... fiquei bravo com você na segunda e terceira vez... e estraguei tudo nos obstáculos no dia seguinte."

Heero sorriu secamente. "E eu fui um babaca."

"É, você foi," Duo concordou timidamente, recordando o quanto a bronca do líder lhe doera. "Mas talvez você tivesse razão para ser. Acredito que você tenha muito a perder nesse tal 'acampamento'."

"Você também, Maxwell." O moreno de cabelos curtos o analisou. "Não quer uma chance de futuro?"

Duo riu sem humor. "Pelo amor de Deus, Yuy. Sou rato de rua. Nem mil anos nesse campo de treinamento mudarão este fato."

"A Academia mudaria," insinuou.

"Fala dos quatro anos de regras e rotina? Como acha que eu lidaria com isso, hum?"

"Tão bem quanto está lidando com o treinamento... provavelmente melhor. Não é tão restrito quanto pensa. Na Academia, seria livre para ir e vir, fora do horário de aula. Não precisa ficar na base o tempo todo. Teria mais liberdade do que pensa."

"Não tanto quanto teria sozinho."

"Mais," Heero insistiu. "Pense. O quão livre você era sobrevivendo e sofrendo nas ruas? É o que chama de liberdade? É assim que quer passar o resto da vida?"

Duo ponderou por alguns minutos, franzindo a testa. "É só o que sei," quase sussurrou.

"É só o que quer saber?"

Duo olhou para cima de repente, rosto contorcido. "Droga, Heero! Por que me faz esse tipo de pergunta?"

"Que tipo?"

"O tipo que me faz... duvidar..." balançou a cabeça, desviando o olhar. "Do tipo que me faz querer mais do que posso ter."

"Quer dizer, um futuro?" Heero pressionou, pressentindo vitória.

"É, por ai," respondeu sem força.

"Alguém precisava te fazer esse tipo de pergunta há um bom tempo," o líder deu de ombros. "_Você_ precisava se perguntar." Cansado por ter falado mais do que de costume, retirou-se, deixando Duo com seus pensamentos.

"Hei, Heero-!" o jovem de trança chamou.

Olhou por sobre o ombro com ar de dúvida, tendo recuperado sua seriedade.

"Obrigado... por me dar algo pra pensar."

"Hn," Heero respondeu com um raro sorriso, continuando seu caminho para os alojamentos.

_Continua..._


	21. 19 Dia de Visita Revisitado

**Boot Camp**

_Autora: Snowdragonct_

_Tradução: Aryam_

_

* * *

_

_**Nota da tradutora:** Sim, acreditem, **atualização DUPLA**! Queria ter postado esses dois capítulos (18 e 19) durante o Carnaval, para quem não curtisse muito a badalação das festas tivesse um pouco de yaio GW em suas vidas para distrair... mas estou sem acesso a internet. Está aí um dos motivo dos atrasos. Por isso, desculpem, mas mesmo o capítulo 20 já estando pronto, precisa de revisão, então vou precisar da boa vontade dos deuses para postá-lo quando estiver pronto. Abraços e divirtam-se!_

_**Nota da autora**__: Não sou fã de esculachar a Relena, mas sinceramente, é divertido... e não resisti um pouco de interação DuoXHeero... espero que gostem!_

_

* * *

_

_Campo de Treinamento_

**Capítulo 19: Dia de Visita Revisitado**

Antes de Quatre e Trowa se dirigirem para o centro de visitas, escoltaram Duo, seguramente para o alojamento, como prometido. Este agradeceu com uma brincadeira sobre "acompanhá-lo até o portão" e saltitou para dentro, encontrando Heero com o familiar laptop.

"Já está com o seu docinho de coco, heim, Yuy?" suspirou o rapaz de trança, balançando a cabeça e indo até seu baú para pegar uma ou duas histórias em quadrinho.

Heero assentiu para as revistas sendo retiradas por Duo. "Igualmente," respondeu, dando de ombros.

O rapaz de cabelos compridos olhou para sua leitura leve. "Isso? Apenas uma distração, Yuy." Subiu em seu beliche, ajeitando-se para ver o líder. "Um dia desses, te conto sobre o meu verdadeiro docinho de coco," sorriu com malícia.

"Não quero saber," Heero afirmou com firmeza, olhos fixos na tela. Ele não se incomodou em contar para Duo que, desde o momento no qual chegou, encarava aquela mesma página no monitor, incapaz de parar de sonhar acordado com o que poderia ter acontecido mais cedo.

Duo fez um som descrente, deitando de costas. "Claro que quer. Confesse. Você é do tipo curioso, Yuy. Não importa o quão indiferente você se comporta, quer saber das coisas."

"Não dessas coisas," Heero murmurou, perguntando-se porque deixava a ameaça de trança fisgá-lo numa conversa sem rumo.

Então, assim como na semana passada, houve uma batida precisa na porta e Capitão Chang colocou a cabeça para dentro. "Yuy... visita!"

"Impossível!" Heero contestou, o tom frio de repente.

"Não para a senhorita Peacecraft," Wufei sorriu com sarcasmo.

"'Tá me tirando, Chang?" Heero soltou em um momento de choque.

Duo gargalhou. "Deve odiar mesmo a Senhorinha Papel Rosa Chiclete, Yuy!"

O líder o encarou com o cenho franzido. "Maxwell…"

"Apresse-se, Yuy," o Capitão avisou.

"Oh, está bem!" rosnou em resposta.

Wufei estava prestes a fechar a posta quando Heero o chamou.

"Hei, Chang! Maxwell pode vir comigo?"

O Capitão se voltou surpreso para o rapaz de trança, depois para o rosto tenso do líder. "Não tem porque não," deu de ombros. "Agiliza, vocês dois."

A porta se fechou antes de Duo se jogar de sua cama, boca aberta em protesto.

"Chang! Espera!"

"Tarde demais, Maxwell," Heero falou. "Vamos indo."

"Como é? Não!" Duo colocou as mãos na cintura, bateu os pés e parou, teimosamente plantado no lugar. "Eu nem sequer conheço a Vossa Patricinha Real. Porque diabos você quer que eu vá junto?"

Heero o favoreceu com um longo olhar. "Para que você não fique sozinho novamente... com o meu baú."

Duo corou levemente. "Acha que não aprendi minha lição?"

"Acho," o líder aproximou-se, "que você pode ter aprendido a não ser pego, Maxwell."

O jovem de L2 abriu um fraco sorriso. "Bem, é... mas... e se eu prometer me comportar?"

Eles estavam cara a cara agora, olhos azuis intensos presos nos índigo. "Não quer ficar com dívida comigo de novo, quer?"

_Depende... dever o que exatamente?_

Duo voltou do mundo da lua, lembrando-se como esse tipo de pensamento já o colocara em enrascadas antes. "Uh, acho que não," concordou abobado, desejando que Heero não ficasse perto o bastante para deturpar seu processo mental.

"Ótimo," Heero se animou. "Então vamos andando. Você conhecerá a senhorita Relena Peacecraft hoje." ele pegou o braço de Duo, puxando-o sem resistência até a porta e a abrindo. "Você primeiro."

"Sim senhor, senhor," Duo aceitou debilmente, indo para o centro de visitas.

Recuperou seu equilíbrio no caminho, virando-se para ver a expressão sombria do líder, ergueu uma sobrancelha com curiosidade. "Como conhece Relena Peacecraft?"

Heero suspirou. "Frequentamos a mesma escola."

"Ah," Duo respondeu. "Por quanto tempo conhece ela?"

Os olhos azuis lhe lançaram irritação. "Que diferença faz?"

"Muita, Yuy." Duo ergueu as mãos num gesto apaziguador. "'Tá certo. Não responda. Posso adivinhar. Julgando pela quantidade de cartas que você joga fora a cada semana, diria que se conhecem há pelo menos dez anos."

Heero quase grunhiu. "Desde a segunda série," admitiu.

O rapaz de trança sorriu triunfante. "Sabia." Olhou para o chão enquanto andava, agora perdido em pensamentos. "Suponho que ela seja sua namorada?" arriscou o chute.

Heero parou de supetão, esperando Duo se deter também e se virar para encará-lo. "Maxwell, o fato de eu jogar as cartas dela no lixo não diz nada sobre o nosso pseudo-relacionamento?"

O jovem de L2 piscou, um pouco confuso pelas palavras obtusas. "Uh… talvez?"

"Não, ela não é minha namorada."

"Que bom," Duo comentou por reflexo, mordendo o lábio no segundo seguinte. "Quero dizer, aposto como consegue coisa melhor," emendou apressadamente. _Claaaaaro... melhor do que a herdeira do imensurável legado Peacecraft..._ Duo franziu confuso. "Por que ela não é sua namorada?" questionou abruptamente.

Heero lhe lançou um olhar que quase o fez estremecer. "Maxwell… não que seja da sua conta, mas eu não gosto dela."

"Mas ela gosta de você..." Duo concluiu.

"Pelo jeito, sim," Heero concedeu. "Podemos continuar, Maxwell? Gostaria de acabar logo com isso."

"Oh, claro." Retomaram a caminhada. Contudo, dessa vez Duo estava silencioso.

Enquanto por um lado começava a pensar que Heero poderia estar atraído por ele, nem mesmo tinha certeza se o líder do time era gay... ou mesmo bissexual. Afinal, estavam na cadeia, e não era incomum homens perfeitamente heteros procurar sexo, como e onde pudessem encontrar. Novamente, essa era uma das maiores razões de Duo temer o sistema da verdadeira prisão. Não é como se ele só tivesse internos gays para se esquivar... ainda mais com o cabelo comprido.

Mas pensando bem, Heero Yuy não parecia o tipo de cara desesperado a tal ponto. Sabendo o quão focado e disciplinado ele era, Duo suspeitava que Heero aguentaria indefinidamente sem relações íntimas.

Mas ainda assim, quando perguntara provocativamente se eram as cartas rosas que Heero não gostava ou se eram garotas em geral, ele não respondera.

Por outra perspectiva, quando Duo oferecera sexo sem rodeios, ele recusara inflexivelmente, certamente sugerindo a orientação sexual dele.

Todavia, ele admitira flertar, levando a conclusão de que seria pelo menos bi.

O rapaz de olhos índigo grunhiu, esfregando a testa frustrado. Esclareceria toda a questão se tivesse culhões para perguntar. Suspendeu o passo e ficou onde estava.

"Heero?"

"Quê?" veio a pergunta impaciente, enquanto Heero se virava para olhá-lo exasperado.

"Por que você não-?" Duo hesitou, mexeu inquieto com a ponta da trança. "Quando te ofereci - você sabe - por que não... aceitou o que era oferecido?"

Heero suspirou frustrado. "Achei que tinha explicado, Maxwell. Eu estaria me aproveitando de você... usando seu medo da prisão para extorquir sexo. Não é como se trata um companheiro de time."

"Então, não era porque você... não queria..." Duo se calou, percebendo ter falado demais. "Oh, merda... esquece," queixou-se, passando pelo outro moreno e subindo os degraus do centro de visitas.

Segurou a porta para Heero entrar, e este o fez lentamente, pausando ao chegar no rapaz de trança. "Não é que você não seja - atraente," revelou baixinho, procedendo para o interior ante de Duo conseguir responder.

O jovem de L2 esperou apenas o suficiente para recuperar o fôlego perdido toda vez que Heero falava com ele naquela voz sexy sussurrada. Em seguida, um sorriso alargou seu rosto, e segui o líder.

_É, atraente é bom. E ele flertou de novo ou foi só impressão? _

* * *

Do outro lado do vidro divisor, estava uma jovem aprumada com cabelos loiros lisos e olhos azuis pálidos. Ela encontrou Heero e sorriu, mas congelou quando viu o outro rapaz sendo arrastado para a cabine ao seu lado.

"Heero?"

"Relena," cumprimentou friamente. "Vejo que ignorou meu pedido para parar de me visitar."

Ela piscou confusa, ainda com o olhar perdido entre ele e o rapaz de trança. "Uh… quem é ele?" ela perguntou.

O líder observou o companheiro de soslaio. Este lhe lançou um olhar semicerrado. "Ah… Duo Maxwell, conheça Relena Peacecraft."

"Encantado," Duo educadamente sorriu na direção da garota.

"Uh… claro… é um prazer..." Ela voltou-se para Heero. "Por que ele está aqui?" ela exigiu secamente.

"Já que você está aqui para chamar a atenção da mídia, achei que deveria conhecer outro recruta atendendo o campo de treinamento."

"Oh?" soltou vagamente. "Mas não estou aqui por causa da imprensa." ela insistiu. "Fugi da atenção dos repórteres especificamente para esta visita."

"Por quê?" Heero quis saber.

"Bem, a razão deveria ser óbvia," ela bufou. "Você parecia bem incomodado pelo fato de minha última visita ter chamado tanta atenção. Portanto, fiz questão de não deixar o mesmo acontecer."

Heero suspirou, esfregando a ponta do nariz para esconder a careta irritada.

Duo sorriu de canto, dando a bela garota um olhar dissimulado. "Ou seja, você deve estar aqui por motivos pessoais."

Ela se voltou para ele cautelosa. "Muito pessoais."

"Ah…" Duo ignorou o olhar mortal dos olhos azuis de Heero apontados para ele. "Namorada?" ele arriscou.

"Sim," ela respondeu.

Ao mesmo tempo em que Heero contestou: "Não!"

Ambos se encararam através do vidro.

O sorriso do jovem de trança aumentou, e ele se aproximando de Heero. "Quer que eu me livre dela, Yuy?"

Seu parceiro de time dardejou-lhe um olhar desconfiado, mas, em seguida, um sorriso malicioso quase invisível. "Com certeza."

Duo focou-se em Relena, olhos índigo acesos com astúcia. "Temo ter uma má notícia para você, Princesa." Sentou-se no colo de Heero, jogando um braço preguiçosamente ao redor de seu pescoço. "Veja bem... estar aqui, no Acampamento Peacecraft, fez Heero ter - hum - descobertas surpreendentes sobre si mesmo."

Heero se remexeu desconfortavelmente sob o peso de Duo, esperando que o rapaz não notasse sua reação involuntária. Estremeceu, tentando se refrear de gemer alto quando o rapaz se balançou, inclinando-se para o divisor.

"Hum… o que estou tentando dizer," o jovem de L2 elaborou, piscando conspiratoriamente para a garota. "Heero e eu estamos... juntos... se é que me entende."

Os olhos de Relena se arregalaram do tamanho de pratos. "Não acredito... Não pode ser-."

"Está com dificuldades em terminar as frases, querida?" Duo falou sarcasticamente gentil.

Os olhos azuis dela se estreitaram. "Quem é você?" ela reivindicou. "E por que diz essas coisas sobre Heero?" esperou pela intervenção do mencionado. "Então?"

"Te falei quem ele é," Heero respondeu com simplicidade.

"Espera que eu acredite que vocês estão - ele - os dois..."

"Gay," Duo supriu prestativo. "A palavra é 'gay', ou 'homossexual,' se quiser um termo mais politicamente correto, Princesa." Ele sabia que Heero provavelmente o espancaria até a morte depois, mas valia a pena pela expressão enojada na face perfeitamente empertigada na sua frente.

"Mas, não pode ser!" Relena insistiu.

"Por que não?" Heero perguntou.

"Porque você - você é... _você_!" ela lamuriou em desalento.

Duo ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Está ciente de que o que disse não fez sentido," ressaltou.

"Você, cale a boca!" ela rosnou, com um olhar enraivecido em sua direção. "E deixe meu namorado em paz!"

"_Seu_ namorado?" Duo ecoou com falsa incredulidade. "Acho que entendeu tudo errado. _Eu_ estou no colo dele." _E o que eu não daria para ficar aqui o resto da vida..._

A expressão de Relena poderia ter azedado leite, mas ela a transformou para suplicante quando se voltou para o líder. "Heero, por favor, diga a ele que está enganado."

Em resposta, Heero circundou os braços ao redor da cintura de Duo, dando de ombros. "Mas ele não está."

O rapaz de trança não precisou fingir se derreter no abraço. Deixou-se deitar contra o peito de Heero, deleitando-se com a sensação daquele calor o envolvendo. "Entendeu como as coisas são, senhorita Peacecraft?" perguntou sem fôlego. Mais uma vez, não precisou fingir. "E eu agradeceria se parasse de escrever para meu namorado, 'tá?" abriu um pequeno e insincero sorriso.

Ela se levantou, a boca abrindo e fechando por alguns momentos, oscilando o olhar entre os dois.

Duo a observou com divertimento, na expectativa de ela exigir mais prova do relacionamento, como um belo beijo caloroso... mas sendo assim, era muito possível que Heero o matasse. _Não que não valesse a pena. Muuuuito a pena._

Ao invés disso, ela recolheu o resto de sua dignidade com um último olhar rancoroso para Duo. "Tudo bem." Sua face corou com emoção, e pegou sua bolsa na mesa. "Eu... vou esperar que volte ao seu juízo, Heero. Sei que isso é só por estar prezo neste terrível lugar... sem companhia feminina. Quando você sair, podemos... conversar sobre isso." Ela semicerrou os olhos, discretamente assistindo Duo fazer caracóis nos cabelos da nuca de Heero. "Vou continuar escrevendo, para saber que não desisti de você."

Enfim, ela apressadamente lhes deu as costas e se afastou. Duo se dobrou em risada silenciosa, enterrando o rosto na camisa de Heero. "Ah, impagável…" resfolegou entre risos abafados.

Heero manteve os braços na cintura do companheiro, acompanhando Relena deixar o recinto. Sabia que ela olharia para trás uma última vez, e ver Duo aninhado em seu peito a fez ficar ainda mais vermelha do que antes.

"Ela se foi," avisou calmamente, os lábios perto da orelha do outro.

"Mm-hmm," Duo murmurou, ainda rindo.

"Você precisa se levantar," Heero complementou, a voz levemente alterada por tentar controlar as reações naturais de seu corpo em ter um rapaz incrivelmente belo em suas pernas.

O jovem de trança endireitou, secando as lágrimas de hilaridade dos olhos. "Ah, é... claro. Só aproveitando o momento." comentou, recuperando o ar. "A cara dela foi tão..." balançando a cabeça, desenroscou-se do ombro do líder. "Hum… você precisa soltar..." avisou, referindo-se aos braços ainda o enlaçando.

"Oh, sim." Heero enrubesceu e libertou o rapaz.

Duo não teve pressa em se erguer e, antes de sair da cabine, inclinou até seus lábios quase roçarem na orelha de Heero. "Aposto como o laptop nunca causou esse efeito em você," sussurrou, insinuando significativamente o colo de Heero, e se retirou.

O rapaz de cabelos curtos grunhiu, escondendo o rosto na mão, tentando salvar alguma compostura. Levantou-se e seguiu a ameaça de trança.

_Continua..._


	22. 20 Amigos e Inimigos

**Boot Camp**

_Por: Snowdragonct_

_Tradução: Aryam_

* * *

_Mais um capítulo para minhas queridas **Larissa**, **Giby a hobbit**, **DW03** e **MaiMai**!_

* * *

_Campo de Treinamento_

**Capítulo Vinte: Amigos e Inimigos**

Quando Heero saiu do centro de visitas, encontrou Duo o esperando sentado nos degraus.

Seu companheiro de time deu de ombros ante o olhar curioso do líder. "Não devemos sair sozinhos, certo Capitão?"

O rapaz de cabelos curtos quase sorriu. "Está me assustando, Maxwell. Desde quando começou a prestar atenção em minhas palavras?"

Duo ergue-se para acompanhar o passo outro. "Desde que começou a sussurrá-las no meu ouvido," brincou com um sorriso malicioso.

Heero avermelhou-se visivelmente, desviando o rosto carrancudo. "Estamos aqui para treinar, Maxwell, não para..."

"Oras, então vamos treinar," deu de ombros novamente. "Seu precioso laptop deve estar se sentindo solitário." Saiu na frente antes de ouvir uma resposta.

"Baka," o rapaz de cabelos curtos murmurou, perdendo seu olhar nas costas formosa e na trança balançando convidativamente. "Baka gostoso..." completou, balançando a cabeça, apressando-se para alcançá-lo.

Os dois cruzavam o pátio entre o alojamento, quando três rapazes saíram de seu quarto, barrando seu caminho.

Kyle Norton estava cercado por dois de seus colegas de time. Em sua mão, ostentava um taco de baseball, provavelmente afanado do último jogo. "Ora, ora, se não é o arremessador estrelinha do Time Wing e sua princesinha," zombou. "E completamente sozinhos."

Ambos pararam e, enquanto Heero estufava o peito contra os rivais, Duo analisava rapidamente a área procurando os guardas ou outros times.

"Sem apoio, Yuy," Duo concluiu baixo, aproximando-se para ficarem ombro a ombro.

"Não precisamos de nenhum," o líder do time Wing respondeu, calmo, um brilho frio nos olhos azuis. Um ar de confiança tocava seus lábios.

"Convencido," o rapaz de trança ronronou, colocando-se numa posição de luta. "Gosto disso."

Heero riu calorosamente, um som que tanto confundiu como irritou os valentões. Duo, por outro lado, estava totalmente excitado.

"Não sei por que acham que têm motivos para estarem alegrinhos," Kyle provocou. "Vamos dar uma lição em você e no seu amigo biba para nunca mais roubarem no baseball."

"E vamos ensiná-los a nos deixar em paz," o líder Wing replicou.

Quando Kyle rodou o bastão, Heero foi ao seu encontro em vez de se afastar, desviando do golpe abaixando-se, e ficando perto o suficiente para acertar um soco no rosto do outro.

Enquanto isso, Duo evitou desastradamente o golpe de um dos capangas de Kyle, girando em torno dele para atingi-lo fortemente na têmpora, fazendo seu inimigo cambalear segurando a cabeça.

Com Kyle desequilibrado por causa do murro, Heero não teve problemas em tomar-lhe o bastão. Contudo, ao invés de empunhá-lo, jogou a arma para longe, fora do alcance, e ergueu os punhos outra vez.

"Já teve o suficiente, Norton?"

"Vai se foder, Yuy!"

"Nem pensar!" Duo rosnou, circulando Kyle para pegar o terceiro esquecido por estar sorrateiramente tentando cercar Heero.

Enquanto o líder Wing se ocupava na briga com Kyle, Duo derrubou o segundo cúmplice com um ligeiro chute atrás dos joelhos... como o golpe o qual Heero usara nele nas artes marciais na semana passada.

O resto da luta foi breve, pois Kyle viu o brilho mortal nos olhos azuis do rival e decidiu que já era o bastante. Correu, deixando seus colegas para trás. Assim que perceberam estarem sem liderança, dispararam atrás dele, toda a coragem dissipando-se.

Ofegando apenas um pouco, Duo voltou-se oferecendo a mão no ar para Heero bater, olhos índigo acessos. "Bela briga, Yuy."

"Revigorante," Heero concordou, retribuindo o gesto. Virou-se para o jovem de trança com uma expressão apreciativa. "Por que não luta assim na aula de artes marciais?"

Duo pensou. "Li sempre nos pede esses movimentos tirados de um manual. Não dá muito espaço para improvisar." Pegou o bastão, apoiando-o em um ombro. "Sou melhor quando improviso."

Heero sorriu dando-lhe as costas. "Hei, Maxwell… Acho que precisamos passar um tempo praticando. Talvez Chang nos deixe usar o ginásio em vez da biblioteca."

O rapaz de L2 aprovou. "Gostou do que viu?" a pergunta deliberadamente ambígua.

"Pode apostar," Heero afirmou.

Duo ergueu o bastão desafiadoramente. "E o que vai fazer sobre isso?"

"Vai ser o primeiro a saber," o líder tomou o bastão, colocando-o debaixo do braço, seguindo caminho para o alojamento sem mais incidentes.

* * *

Quando Quatre e Trowa chegaram, encontraram seus companheiros inclinados sobre o laptop, discutindo acaloradamente sobre o design de mobile suits, sendo estudados para a classe de armamento e táticas. O bastão confiscado recostava-se contra a parede, como um troféu para os orgulhosos rapazes.

"Uau," Quatre ergueu as sobrancelhas. "Hum, o que estão fazendo?"

Duo espreguiçou-se cansadamente. "Aw, Yuy acha que o modelo W1 é melhor do que o DS2. Ele é louco." seu tom bem humorado não denunciava nenhum desafio para com o líder como anteriormente.

O loiro se tranqüilizou encontrando as duas posturas relaxadas e o sorriso genuíno no rosto do rapaz de trança. Era surpreendente o quão rápido os dois deixaram o mal entendido para trás. Perguntou-se se algum dia conseguiria tirara a história toda de um dos dois, e deixou para lá, decidindo que não importava. "Pessoalmente, acho que o S4 tem o melhor design."

"Até parece!" Duo bufou. "Vou te dizer uma coisa, o armamento do DS2 detona." Lançou um olhar sugestivo para os cabelos bagunçados da cabeça ainda fixada no monitor. "Como Yuy."

"Huh?" Quatre perguntou.

Duo abriu um largo sorriso. "Nosso querido líder desceu a mão na cara feia do Kyle, Quat. Foi demais."

"Você quem acabou com os dois capangas," Heero deu de ombros, compartilhando uma piscada conspiratória com o colega de L2.

"Ah, foi fácil," Duo objetou, distraidamente polindo as unhas na camisa. "Eles nos subestimaram."

"Vocês vão nos contar o que diabos aconteceu?" Trowa recostou-se na parede ao lado de sua cama e cruzou os braços.

O rapaz de trança colocou as mãos na mesa, encarando Trowa, olhos índigo faiscando. "Se quer saber, Kyle e dois de seus lacaios decidiram nos encurralar no caminho de volta do centro de visitas..."

"Quando vocês dois foram?" Quatre interrompeu. "Não vi vocês lá."

"Ficamos pouco," Heero respondeu depressa, sem encontrar o olhar compreensivo de Duo.

"Só o suficiente para assustarmos a Senhorita Peacecraft," o rapaz de L2 elaborou. "Se Deus quiser, para sempre."

"Huh?"

"Longa história… fora do contexto," Duo dispensou, notando o ar de alívio de Heero. É, a história poderia ser guardada como material de suborno mais tarde... "Mas no nosso caminho de volta, fomos interceptados por Kyle, seus dois descerebrados e o Senhor Bastão." Apontou para o artefato no canto.

"Vocês estão bem?" Quatre preocupou-se.

"Bem?" O contador da história repetiu. "Nos divertimos mais acabando com a raça deles do que em meses!"

Heero ergueu o rosto genuinamente contente. "Maxwell deveria treinar estilo livre nas artes marciais... ele tem talento."

Duo riu. "Ah, estou lisonjeado pelo reconhecimento, Yuy. Kyle ficou com mais medo do seu Olhar Mortal do que do soco bem dado."

Trowa e Quatre riam em silêncio conspiratoriamente, e finalmente o loiro os retirou de sua rasgação de seda. "Quem são vocês e o que fizeram com nossos colegas de quarto?"

"O quê?" Duo sentiu-se perdido.

"Quando saímos, vocês estavam… normais..."

"Inimigos?" Trowa complementou acidamente.

"Menos… amigáveis," Quatre finalmente pronunciou. "Por acaso perdemos alguma incrível experiência de vínculo entre machos?"

Duo se descontrolou, dobrando-se de gargalhadas pela segunda vez no dia.

Heero fechou os olhos, cobrindo o rosto com a mão para esconder as maçãs coradas. Temia saber exatamente para que lado levara Duo à questão inocente de Quatre e, o pior, era que ele fizera o mesmo. "Nós… resolvemos como… er…"

Parou frustrado. A palavra "er" não estava no vocabulário de Heero Yuy, e ele não acreditava que se rebaixara tanto.

"Ah Quatre, demos uma boa risada à custa da Senhorita Papel Rosa Choque," Duo explicou ofegante, poupando o outro do embaraço. Oh, queria explicar em detalhes, como se aconchegara no colo de Heero, sem mencionar na—er—resposta gratificante que recebera. (Sim, "er" definitivamente estava no vocabulário de Duo Maxwell.) Mas sabia que se o fizesse, provavelmente teria sido a última vez a ficar tão perto do líder oh-tão-sexy. O jovem de L2 se forçou a ficar sério. "Finalmente pudemos nos divertir juntos, Quat," cutucou o ombro de Heero. "Não foi, Yuy?"

"Foi," respondeu suavemente, quase tímido. O rapaz de olhos azuis deu um olhar de gratidão para seu companheiro de time e outro firme para Quatre. "Acredito termos encontrado, uh, interesses comuns."

Mais uma vez, a mente de Duo viajou para uma interessante direção, mas lutou contra o a expressão sonhadora. Lidaria com esses 'interesses' mais tarde, quando estivesse de frente para o teto esperando dormir.

Heero parecia igualmente distraído, quando se deu conta, mascarou apontando para a tela do computador. "Mas olha só, o W1 é de longe o mais efetivo do arsenal..."

"Estão todos errados," Trowa insistiu, juntando-se a conversa. "É o H3. Olha quantas armas..."

Continuaram o debate animadamente, comparando designs, forças e fraquezas, e aprofundaram-se tanto que quase se esqueceram do jantar.

* * *

Quando, por fim, finalmente conseguiram encerrar o tópico, foram para o refeitório unidos como um grupo.

Quando chegaram, estava quase vazio. Mesmo não sendo incomum para uma tarde de sábado, já que os times freqüentavam o local sem horário definido - diferente dos dias úteis da semana - obviamente faltava três ou quatro times.

"Heh," Duo murmurou, cotovelando de leve Heero. "Pelo jeito Kyle ainda está lambendo as feridas, matador."

"Acho que o aviso foi claro," o líder falou sem remorso, pegando uma bandeja.

O jovem de L2 olhou em volta, franzindo o cenho. "Jase não está aqui..."

O corpo de Heero ficou tenso apenas uma fração, olhando-o friamente. "Preocupado?"

O rapaz de trança encarou-o, mas ao invés de se pôr na defensiva, sorriu malicioso. "Ciúmes?"

O som cético que Heero emitiu soou falso até para ele mesmo, e não enganou Duo por um segundo sequer.

"Aw, Yuy… depois do que fez com Kyle hoje, ninguém pode tomar o seu lugar," provocou. Tinha um brilho demoníaco nos olhos. "O que tenho que fazer para provar? Eu faço... qualquer coisa..."

Profundos olhos azuis encontraram os índigos, uma sugestão de malícia em sua expressão. "Qualquer coisa?"

"Qualquer coisa," Duo falou num suspiro suave, retirando-se da fila e indo escolher um assento. _Droga_, odiava quando o rapaz de cabelos compridos destruía sua compostura com um mero suspiro. Grato por suas mãos não estarem tremendo, carregou a bandeja para a mesa, sentando-se ao lado do provocante companheiro.

Quatre e Trowa sentaram-se do lado oposto dos outros dois, para todos terem suas retaguardas vigiadas.

Alguns minutos depois, Jason e seu time adentraram o refeitório. O líder do time recém chegado imediatamente analisou o salão, encontrando Duo e saudando-o de longe antes de ir para a fila.

"Feliz agora?" Heero perguntou em particular.

O rapaz de L2 virou-se para ele descontente. "Ele é um amigo, Yuy. Nada mais. Nada menos." Sua expressão fechou-se estranhamente. "Sabe como valorizo os amigos que tenho?"

O líder franziu a testa. "Os amigos que tem? Maxwell, nunca vi alguém fazer tantos amigos tão rápido."

O de trança balançou a cabeça. "Errado. Sou amigável. Mas não necessariamente considero todos com quem sou amigável como amigo."

"Sei como é," Quatre se destacou, dando um longo olhar para o amigo. "Há uma grande diferença entre amigos e conhecidos."

"Exato," Duo concordou.

Trowa olhou além do rapaz de trança. "Então, quando diz que você e Quatre são amigos..."

"Melhores amigos."

"'Tá... melhores amigos... o que, exatamente, isso significa?"

Duo aproveitou a oportunidade dada pelo rapaz mais alto. "Por que pergunta?" questionou convencido.

Trowa olhou para Quatre, e fechou a cara. "Só quero saber como define amizade, Maxwell… além do casual."

"Amigos," Duo começou vagamente, sem querer dar a Trowa completa paz sobre sua relação com o loiro, "podem contar tudo um para o outro... conversar sobre tudo..."

"E podem ser eles mesmos," Quatre adicionou. "Podem ser honestos e sinceros um com o outro."

"Podem chorar e rir juntos," Duo continuou. "Podem fazer tudo juntos ou nada, e só apreciar a companhia de alguém que nos entende."

Quatre lançou para o amigo um olhar carinhoso. "Também podem compartilhar pensamentos que não contaria para mais ninguém."

"É, e sair à meia noite para arranjar problemas juntos," Duo sorriu amplamente. Trowa ostentava uma expressão bem satisfeita na face geralmente inexpressiva. "E um beijinho aqui e ali é normal," jogou casualmente, esperando a reação.

"Duo!" Quatre reprovou.

"O quê? É verdade," Duo insistiu. Seus olhos se arregalaram para o loiro. "Não me beijaria se eu pedisse?"

"Huh…" Quatre se desconcertou, pânico aparecendo em seu semblante.

Duo caiu na risada e se inclinou sobre a mesa, encarando Trowa. "Sem beijo, Barton," falou entrecortado. "Deixo isso para alguém que goste de Quatre mais do que como amigo." Olhou para o companheiro de time longamente.

Trowa desviou o olhar, abaixando a cabeça, com o rosto corado. "Você é um babaca, Maxwell," resmungou, focando-se no prato de comida a sua frente.

Heero riu discretamente e a respiração de Duo falhou. _Falando em gostar de alguém como mais do que amigo..._ Desejou ter coragem de encarar o rosto de Heero para ver sua expressão.

Não teve a chance de juntar a vontade com a atitude de olhar para o líder, pois o time Clip se juntou à mesa.

Jason sentou-se ao lado de Heero, do lado oposto de Duo. "E aí?" perguntou ao time.

"Bem," Quatre respondeu sorrindo.

Duo esticou-se para ficar na visão de Jason, determinado a interceptar qualquer tentativa de flerte entre os líderes. "Hei, Jase."

"Duo…" cumprimentou, logo passando para o outro: "Heero..."

"Carroll," o jovem de L1 retornou, impassível, não se deixando interromper em sua refeição.

_Ha… de volta para sobrenomes! Maxwell ganha novamente!_

Jason acenou com um gesto de cabeça. "Viram o Kyle?" sussurrou.

"Ugh… quando ele chegou?" Só então Duo percebeu seu inimigo na fila para pegar comida. "Whoa!"

Os outros componentes do time Wing seguiram o gesto para encontrar o outro os encarando carrancudo, a face com um chamativo roxo abaixo do olho até o queixo.

"Uau-," Duo se maravilhou. Mirou um olhar de pura adoração em Heero. "Eu—acho que amo-." Controlou-se antes de deixar sua língua fazer o que quisesse. "Amo seu trabalho, oh destemido líder," provocou.

Heero aparentou não ter percebido o deslize do companheiro, mas tinha um pequeno sorriso satisfeito. "Não considero trabalho, Duo," sua voz soou doce como mel. "Foi por prazer."

E o modo que falou 'prazer' quase fez o rapaz de trança derreter. _Caramba… Heero fez 'prazer' soar muito... agradável... de um modo muito, muito sexy._ "Acho que gostou demais," retrucou, olhando de soslaio para o companheiro de time.

Jason assistiu curioso à troca. "Estão dizendo que você é o responsável?"

Heero deu de ombros. "Não diria isso."

Duo sorriu. "Ah, está aprendendo…"

"A primeira coisa que aprendi no reformatório... de Duo Maxwell, devo creditar... é nunca admitir nada.. _nunca_," foi a vez de Heero sorrir.

"Estou boiando," Jason admitiu. "Mas se você tivesse algo a ver com a bela decoração na cara de Kyle, Yuy, teria minha eterna gratidão... e admiração." virou-se para Duo com um sorriso brincalhão. "Tem certeza que ele não é de L2?"

"Infelizmente, sim," Duo respondeu igualmente. "Diz que é de L1. Mas talvez pudéssemos nomeá-lo rato de rua honorável... é um incrível lutador."

Os dois times dividiram uma risada à custa de Kyle, e propositalmente o ignoraram enquanto terminavam de comer.

Todavia, quando o Capitão Chang apareceu em sua costumeira ronda, de imediato localizou a marca da pancada.

Foi Quatre quem notou a pausa do oficial chinês na mesa de Kyle e a conversa dos dois. "Problema?" previu, batendo de leve com o garfo no prato do amigo na sua frente.

Quando o jovem de trança lhe deu atenção, o loiro apontou para a troca entre o Capitão e o outro interno.

"Oh." Duo cutucou Heero, este discutia sobre mobile suits com Jason e Ben, e seguiu o olhar através da cafeteria.

"Nada para se preocupar, Maxwell," o líder do Wing logo perdeu o interesse. "Wuf—Capitão Chang não se enganará com uma mentira."

Duo se obrigou a concordar. Sabia que o oficial captara a verdade apesar de suas tentativas de despistar o incidente do coco do cachorro. Não que ele tenha mentido; mas esticara a verdade até o limite.

Trowa terminou primeiro e ergueu-se com sua bandeja. "Quatre, quer vir comigo ver o Nanashi antes de ir para o alojamento?"

O loiro se animou. "Claro que sim!"

Duo se levantou também, chamando a atenção de Trowa "Barton… tem um minuto?"

"Olha, se for sobre o Kush-."

"Não é."

Quatre os observou. "Aqui, eu pego as bandejas." Recolheu as três e foi para o balcão.

Duo puxou o acrobata para um lado, abaixando a voz. "Mais uma coisa sobre amigos, Barton," falou ameaçadoramente. "Qualquer um que machucar um dos meus, vai encontrar um mundo de desgraça." Fixou um olhar constante nos olhos verdes. "Entendeu?"

Um canto da boca de Trowa tremeu num quase sorriso. "Quer vir junto para supervisionar, Maxwell?"

Duo balançou a cabeça. "Por mais que eu queira ver Nanashi, depois da demonstração de gentileza do Kyle, não vou deixar Heero voltar sozinho."

Dessa vez, o rapaz com a longa franja deixou um sorriso cruzar seus lábios. "Tem certeza de que essa é a única razão?"

"Isso e achei que poderíamos encaixar em nossa agenda um sexo selvagem na sua cama antes de vocês voltarem," Duo retrucou irônico.

Com um breve riso, Trowa foi de encontro a Quatre, esperando-o, e os dois se retiraram.

Antes de Duo retornar para a companhia de Heero, o Capitão chegou na mesa, olhos negros sem desviar do líder do time Wing. "Yuy, quero vê-lo em meu escritório."

"Agora, senhor?"

"Agora."

Heero virou-se para Duo e de volta para o oficial.

"Não, Maxwell não pode vir," Wufei respondeu antes da pergunta.

"Só não quero que ele volte para o alojamento sozinho, senhor," Heero explicou com cautela. "O time tem a política de cuidar uns dos outros."

"Admirável. Se quiser, podemos escoltá-lo e depois ir para o meu escritório."

Jason escolheu o momento para intervir, levantando-se com sua bandeja. "Senhor? Meu time está pronto para sair. Duo pode vir com a gente."

Heero franziu o cenho levemente para o outro líder, mas a voz de Chang cortou. "Muito bem, Carroll." Seus olhos perfuraram os de Heero. "Estou certo de que Yuy concorda."

"É… aceitável," Heero cedeu, finalmente seguindo Wufei.

Duo foi até Jason, preocupado. "Acha que Kyle jogou a culpa no Heero?"

"Não sei," o líder de L2 respondeu. "Se tentou, tenho certeza de que você terá a chance de revidar." Então sorriu para Duo. "Além do mais, tenho a oportunidade de caminhar com você e não vou deixá-la passar."

O rapaz de trança enrubesceu, vendo Kyle fulminá-los de seu assento. Rebateu o olhar e muito deliberadamente, ergueu o dedo do meio antes de acompanhar o time Clip.

* * *

Wufei e Heero andaram em silêncio. Apenas quando entraram, com a porta fechada, privacidade assegurada, o oficial se pronunciou.

"Perguntando-se por que está aqui, Yuy?"

Heero ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Yuy? Deve ser grave," Gracejou melancólico. Esperou o que vinha de seu amigo de longa data na defensiva. "Tem a ver com alguma coisa que o Norton falou?"

O resplandecer de surpresa na face de Wufei revelou que não era. E um ar de entendimento tomou lugar em seguida. "Norton não quis me contar quem lhe deu o hematoma. Deu uma explicação chula sobre ter sido durante um jogo ontem." Os olhos escuros se semicerraram. "Tem mais nessa história?"

"Nada que valha reportar," Heero manteve sua postura.

"Vou confiar. Mas espero que venha até mim caso haja algo de valor para reportar."

"Tem minha palavra," o líder prometeu.

"Bem, sendo assim... a razão para precisar conversar com você é um pouco mais... de natureza pessoal," Wufei pisou em ovos. "Algo aconteceu durante a visita da Relena hoje? Algo envolvendo você e... Maxwell?"

O rapaz de cabelos castanhos se avermelhou. "Sabe como ela é, Wufei. Estava na hora de provar de uma vez por todas que não estou nem nunca estarei interessando nela." Sentou-se an beirada da escrivaninha, analisando seu amigo. "Quem nos viu?"

"Ninguém. Recebi uma ligação do pai dela."

Heero estremeceu.

"Hm." Wufei o encarou, mas sem qualquer raiva verdadeira. "Ele demonstrou alguma preocupação com... o ambiente moral aqui no acampamento."

O rapaz de L1 rodou os olhos. "É uma prisão, Wufei. Acredito que ele tenha mais com o que se preocupar do que deficiência de moral."

"Verdade," o Capitão concordou. Hesitou por um momento. "Quer me contar sua versão da história sobre o showzinho particular que deram para Relena?"

"Por quê?" a voz de Heero continua uma leve desconfiança.

"Pois na versão dela, você e Maxwell transam loucamente toda noite depois do toque de recolher."

"Puta que pariu, Wufei! Me conhece melhor do que isso," Heero se exasperou.

"Gosto de acreditar que conheço bem todos os recrutas," Wufei deu de ombros.

"Ele se sentou no meu colo e falou que era meu namorado. Ponto final," contou sem rodeios.

"Entendo." Chang colocou os cotovelos na mesa, entrelaçando as mãos. "Você é?"

"O quê? Não!" _Pelo menos, não ainda._ Heero indignou-se. "Somos colegas de time, Chang. Caramba, mais da metade do tempo somos adversários." Balançou a cabeça. "Arrastei o Maxwell para o centro de visitas para vigiá-lo e mantê-lo longe de confusão. Ele tem a tendência de se meter em encrenca se ficar sozinho por muito tempo."

"Como se eu não soubesse," suspirou o oficial. Franziu o cenho, pensativo. "Me diga mais uma coisa. Maxwell sabe que sua demonstração foi só encenação?"

"Por que não saberia?" ficou sem entender. _E, a propósito, não foi._

"Porque ele é gay, Yuy. Certamente o fato não escapou de sua atenção."

"Não, claro que não. Winner também é gay, Chang… e estou começando a desconfiar de Barton. O que isso tem a ver?"

"Vocês, recrutas, estão aqui para treinar, não... socializar," Wufei finalmente ressaltou. "Não quero nenhuma distração minando o propósito deste acampamento."

"Confie em mim, Chang. Nada poderia me distrair de minha missão," Heero retrucou no mesmo tom. "Maxwell e Winner são melhores amigos... não namorados. E Barton está mais interessado nos cães de guarda do que em qualquer outra coisa. Até onde eu sei, as preferências sexuais dos meus companheiros, e de qualquer outro interno, são irrelevantes."

O Capitão assentiu com a cabeça. "Disse o mesmo para o pai de Relena. Imaginei que fosse uma peça pregada por Maxwell." Abriu um meio sorriso. "E apesar de seu senso de humor seco, você já pregou suas próprias peças nesses anos todos."

"Se o pai de Relena está tão preocupado com minha concentração aqui, talvez devesse impedir a filha de ficar mandando cartas ridículas e perturbar meu estudo com suas visitas indesejadas," Heero rosnou. "A mídia a segue por todo o lado, Chang. Com certeza perceberam suas viagens até aqui. E não vou lidar com notícias sensacionalistas que a mídia pode forjar."

O sorriso de Wufei se expandiu. "Ah… importa-se se eu citar suas palavras para o Primeiro Ministro? Tenho a intenção de pedir - veementemente - que Relena cesse suas visitas. Não apenas para esse centro por ser um de detenção e requerer anonimato, mas também por ser um quartel, onde acontecem treinamentos secretos. Uma pessoa da importância de Relena não tem porque vir aqui."

"Amém," Heero murmurou, o rosto contorcido.

"Mais uma coisa, Yuy."

"Senhor?"

"Da próxima vez que aprontar uma dessas, espero ser convidado... daria tudo para ver a expressão na cara dela!"

_Continua..._


	23. 21 Intensidade Aumentada

**Boot Camp**

_Por: Snowdragonct_

_Tradução: Aryam_

* * *

**Nota da Tradutora:** _Não quero tornar as desculpas um hábito, mas a demora nas traduções se devem a vários compromissos e projetos, inclusive uma exposição e outros projetos de tradução. Estou postando material para o blog Escrivonauta e agora estou na equipe do BLScans (chequem se puderem, os dois são muito bacanas!). Não quero entediá-las com explicações do que acontece na minha vida, então, sem mais delongas, apresento outro capítulo da série...:_

* * *

_Campo de Treinamento_

**Capítulo Vinte e Um: Intensidade Aumentada**

O dia seguinte teve um ponto marcante no regime do acampamento. Tendo decidido que os recrutas se dotavam de excesso de energia, o Capitão Chang aumentou seus compromissos. A calistenia da manhã e da tarde foram estendidas para mais meia hora, e a corrida diária subiu de três para quatro quilômetros e meio. Para completar, juntamente com o horário de aula, os rapazes fariam mais escaladas e atividades de sobrevivência.

Wufei pensava ser o melhor modo de efetivamente minimizar as pegadinhas e confrontos físicos. Em seu novo regimento, os rapazes seriam sortudos de ter energia o suficiente para cambalear até suas camas à noite.

A primeira atividade do dia foi escalar um morro usando equipamento padrão militar. E como se não bastasse, os recrutas caminhariam por oito quilômetros para alcançar a parede de pedra.

A manhã se acabava quando os quarenta recrutas e seus supervisores alcançaram o destino. E quando lá chegaram, os soldados que subiram de jipe já haviam montado as cordas de segurança e as âncoras. Faltavam apenas as instruções de preparação, escalada e descida.

Para este exercício, os rapazes não se dividiram em equipes, embora continuassem em seus respectivos grupos por costume. Os times Wing e Clip se mantiveram juntos, assim como outros. Cinco rotas de escalada foram preparadas pelos soldados, para sempre terem cinco internos sendo guiados durante todo o processo.

Com experiência acrobática, Trowa não sentiu dificuldades em dominar a habilidade, escalando com a facilidade e graça de um mico, e deslizando para baixo destemido como uma cabra das montanhas. Seus outros três companheiros, embora menos acostumados, provaram-se pupilos superiores, rapidamente aprendendo como encontrar os melhores apoios para os pés e mãos e usar o terreno para sua vantagem. Quando seu turno terminou, Trowa foi convocado para ajudar os alunos mais lentos, enquanto Heero, Duo e Quatre sentaram-se com o time de Jason, recuperando as forças e assistindo.

Todos terminaram pelo meio da tarde, e caminharam os oito quilômetros de volta até o acampamento, chegando quase atrasados para o banho. E, mesmo as noites de segunda e quarta sendo a vez do time Wing usar a biblioteca, com acesso à internet, preferiram pular e irem direto para o alojamento descansarem mais cedo.

O resto da semana prometia ser igualmente exaustiva, com exercícios de longas caminhadas em terrenos diferenciados, atravessar rios e alpinismo agendados Na terça de manhã, logo antes da calistenia, o Capitão os informou que na semana seguinte teriam a primeira competição time contra time, e esta contaria para a pontuação final.

Sabendo o quão cheios os próximos dias seriam, Trowa planejou escapar na manhã seguinte para o canil ver seu querido Nanashi, caso não encontrasse tempo ao longo da semana. E após ouvir o anúncio de Chang, certamente não encontraria.

O rapaz de franja no rosto sabia que o líder insistiria para não ir sozinho, mas nessa ocasião em particular, tinha um segundo ponto de parada no roteiro; um o qual não queria o conhecimento de Quatre. E por mais que odiasse pedir um favor de Maxwell, ele já sabia de seus analgésicos, portanto não precisaria esconder a compra.

"Hei Maxwell…" Alcançou o companheiro no caminho para o café da manhã e o puxou para o lado o suficiente para conversarem em particular. "Preciso de um favor."

Duo o observou com cautela, depois sorriu. "Desculpe, Barton. Você não faz meu tipo."

"Babaca," Trowa grunhiu. "Só escute dessa vez. Preciso que vá comigo para o canil antes da aula de armas."

O rapaz de L2 hesitou. "Por que eu? Por que não Quat?"

"Não se meta, Maxwell. Só… me ajude," Trowa pediu baixinho... com urgência.

Os olhos de Duo se semicerraram quando entendeu do que se tratava. "Vai fazer uma compra, Barton? Onde? Um dos treinadores é um dos seus fornecedores?"

"Não... mas posso passar por ele na volta."

"Você tem que parar com essa merda," Duo aconselhou. "É viciante."

"Não brinca," respondeu sarcástico. "Por que acha que preciso de mais?" suspirou impaciente. "Se eu parar agora, fico doente por dias. Não vou ser de muita serventia para o time assim."

"E se Chang pedir um teste de drogas aleatório?" Duo criou possibilidades. "Ou uma busca pelos baús?"

"Bem, agora ele não encontraria nada no meu baú," Trowa resmungou. "Olha, meu ombro está um pouco melhor. Vou diminuir a dose e eventualmente parar. Mas vou precisar de pelo menos duas ou três semanas, para fazer devagar."

"É o que todos os viciados dizem," Duo rebateu. Observou seus outros colegas por um momento e voltou-se para Trowa. "Como vai explicar para Quatre que quis ir comigo em vez de ir com ele?"

"Não quer ir ver Nanashi?"

"Claro que quero. Sabe que adoro o vira-lata."

"Então só digo para o Quatre que você quis ir comigo. Sabe que ele vai insistir em ficar com Yuy por segurança."

"E eu devo fazer... o quê? Fazer vista grossa enquanto você compra drogas?" Duo desdenhou. Seus olhos índigos se mostravam desconfiados. "Tem certeza de que Kushrenada não está tentando armar para cima de nós dois?"

"Ele não tem nada com isso," Trowa rebateu com a testa franzida.

"Vamos fazer assim. Vou ver os cachorros com você. Mas vai fazer sua transação longe de mim. E se for pego, não sei de nada. Entendeu?" O rapaz de L2 bateu o pé. "Não vou para a prisão por isso, Barton."

"Juro que não vai," Trowa o assegurou. "Mesmo se eu for pego, você está fora disso."

O de trança deu um rápido suspiro frustrado. "Tudo bem, Barton. Mas se você não largas dessa porcaria... não te deixo chegar perto do Quat. Ele não precisa de alguém tão zuado na vida dele."

Heero e Quatre alcançando a porta do refeitório e esperavam por eles.

"Um pouco super protetor para um melhor amigo, não?" Trowa murmurou, sondando.

"Você nem imagina," Duo avisou. O fundo de seus olhos era assombrado. "Deixa eu te contar um segredo, Barton. Perdi todos com quem me importava na vida, exceto Howard e Hilde... e agora Quatre. Pode apostar que protejo as pessoas que adoro."

"Não vou machucar Quatre."

"Não de propósito." Duo ainda o analisava. "Mas se algo acontecer com você, ele vai sentir." Balançou a cabeça. "E se ele descobrir que eu não te impedi, talvez nunca me perdoe também. Promete mesmo parar com essa merda o quanto antes?"

"Prometo."

"'Tá." O jovem de trança apontou com a cabeça para os outros dois. "Vamos indo. Antes que eles suspeitem." Sorriu malicioso. "Não quero Yuy pensando que estou dando em cima de você."

Trowa o encarou longamente. "Então é nele que está interessado."

"Psh, fala sério..." rebateu com ironia. "Só quero dizer que ele nos encheria o saco se achasse que estamos distraídos da grande 'competição' na semana que vem."

"Conversa," Trowa duvidou, olhos verdes com um brilho de satisfação. "Você gosta de Yuy."

Duo se virou abruptamente, fulminando-o com os olhos. "Quer minha ajuda ou não? Por que está a um passo de eu tem mandar para a puta que te pariu, Barton."

"'Tá bom. 'Tá bom…" o mais alto balançou a cabeça, sem conter um sorriso.

* * *

Como combinado, logo após o café da manhã, Duo acompanhou Trowa até o canil. No momento que viu o grande cão pulando alegremente ao vê-los, esqueceu de sua irritação com o outro.

"Hei Nanashi! Bom garoto!" chamou, abrindo os braços quando Trowa abriu a grade. Um monte de pêlos amarronzados se jogou nos braços de Duo, quase o derrubando com o cumprimento efusivo. Rindo em deleite, o rapaz de trança abraçou o pescoço do animal. "Ei, bola de pêlo! Vai com calma."

Até mesmo o estóico rapaz do circo se viu sorrindo a alegria de seu companheiro com o cachorro amigável. "Aw, Duo… você só está piorando," comentou falsamente triste. "Como ele vai se tornar um cão de guarda se você continuar o abraçando assim?"

"Não vai!" Duo concluiu. "Ele vai ficar legal e fofo e nunca atacar inocentes jovens meliantes como nós."

"Mas esse deveria ser o trabalho dele," Trowa lamentou.

"Então ele que fique desempregado," brincou. Sorriu genuinamente para o companheiro. "Fico feliz que tenha me convidado," agradeceu baixinho, grato por Kushrenada não estar por perto.

"Não sei quando teremos outra chance," Trowa suspirou. "Chang vai nos manter ocupados pelo menos pelas próximas duas semanas."

"Ele é nos escraviza, isso sim."

Trowa viu a hora. "Droga. Precisamos ir."

"O quê? Cinco minutos? Chama isso de visita?" Duo protestou.

"Temos uma parada antes de voltarmos para o alojamento."

Lembrando-se da missão secundária de Trowa, Duo se desanimou e fez uma careta para ele.

"É, eu sei," suspirou o rapaz de olhos verdes. "Vou largar. Logo."

Assentindo, Duo abraçou pela última vez Nanashi e o colocou de volta na casinha. "Até mais, vira-lata," falou brincalhão, esperando a reação de Trowa. Mas o outro deixou passar o apelido maldoso.

Ao passarem pelo refeitório, Trowa parou. "Por que não espera naquele banco, na sombra?" sugeriu. "Vou estar logo ali na curva, caso precise de mim. E se for pego, você não estará envolvido. Pode ser?"

"Parece justo," Duo aceitou, sentando-se confortavelmente para esperar. Esforçou-se para não observar para onde Trowa ia nem com quem negociaria. Desse modo, se o perguntassem, poderia honestamente dizer não ter idéia como outro conseguira as drogas. Ao mesmo tempo, sabia estar em cima do muro, entre ser um colega de time leal e um cúmplice. E se Trowa fosse pego, tinha certeza de que ignorar esse acontecimento voltaria para atormentá-lo.

"Vamos, Maxwell." Trowa voltou rápido como prometera, e juntos voltaram para o alojamento, juntando-se aos outros para a próxima aula.

* * *

No meio da tarde, os rapazes sentiam os efeitos do segundo dia dos exercícios extras. Por isso, o Tenente Li recebeu um grupo bem abatido em sua aula de artes marciais.

Quando o soldado anunciou que experimentariam luta estilo livre, Duo virou um olhar acusador para Heero. "Foi idéia sua?" sibilou.

O líder deu de ombros, mal se virando para ele. "Posso ter sugerido uma certa variedade da última vez que falei com Chang." Seus olhos azuis brilhavam com divertimento. "Você sabe que quer."

"É, mas se eu acabar quebrando o nariz do Kyle ou do Austin, não quero saber de sermão," murmurou.

"Se o Li tiver metade do cérebro, não vai nos colocar contra nenhum deles," o líder falou despreocupado.

O tenente dividiu o ginásio em quatro "ringues", e cada Cabo vigiava a luta em cada um. Aparentemente, ele tinha pelo menos metade do cérebro, pois os internos lutavam contra os oficiais, mantendo relativamente o controle e ensinando técnicas e manobras durante o treino.

Após meia hora, Capitão Chang apareceu e inspecionou cada um dos ringues.

Quando chegou ao qual Duo lutava contra Cabo Carter, parou, demorando-se mais.

"Li?"

"Sim, senhor?"

"Quem ensinou Maxwell esse movimento que ele acabou de usar?"

O tenente deu de ombros. "Não está na nossa grade curricular, senhor. Acho que ele acabou de inventar." Sorriu de leve.

"E aquele?" Chang perguntou vendo Duo abaixar, evitando um soco de Carter, girando ao redor dele e dar um tapa com as costas da mão na cabeça do adversário o que seria, em um confronto de verdade, um belo golpe _back fist_.

"De novo, ele parece estar inventando conforme acontece," admitiu o outro oficial.

O Capitão pediu uma pausa, chamando Duo. Olhou o rapaz de baixo para cima. "Estilo interessante, Maxwell… não exatamente de um manual."

"Manual de quem?" Duo sorriu de volta, batendo no uniforme e o alisando em respeito ao oficial.

Wufei se virou para o tenente. "Li? Teria a gentileza de ensinar a Maxwell uma técnica de manual? Uma pequena combinação de _kenpo_ e _tae kwon do_ deve ser eficiente contra seus métodos."

"Sim, sir."

O rapaz de trança pareceu apreensivo, observando o tenente subir no tatame. "Fiz algo errado?"

"De modo algum. Só vou demonstrar o que poderia fazer com alguns movimentos mais convencionais." Inclinou-se em uma educada vênia e flexionou ou joelhos, circulando cuidadosamente.

Duo copiou os movimentos, esperando uma brecha.

O militar finalmente tomou a ofensiva com uma série de ataques e chutes com a intenção de desequilibrar seu oponente.

Duo defendeu e desviou com graça e velocidade felinas, e contra-atacou com um gancho que por pouco não acertou o rosto de Li.

Circundaram-se novamente, e Li mudou de estilo de ataque, tentando se aproximar. Duo se afastou e, com um sorriso feroz, abaixou e se aproximou, praticamente se entregando ao adversário.

Mas quando Li o agarrou, Duo rodou para o lado, jogando a cabeça para acertar a cara do oficial, jogando-o para trás cambaleando. Com rápidos reflexos, Li se esquivou do que seria um chute fatal, e agarrou a perna de Duo. O rapaz instantaneamente girou a cabeça com força para sua trança acertar Li no rosto e caiu no chão de costas, puxando um surpreso Li com ele. Seu pé livre posicionou-se na virilha de Li e o impulsionou para o alto, jogando-o para trás, por cima da cabeça de Duo, e espatifou-se de costas no tatame.

Tão rápido quanto o movimento, Duo o seguiu, envolvendo um braço ao redor do pescoço da vítima. "Diga, 'tio' Li..."

"É o suficiente, Maxwell," Wufei encerrou com calma.

O rapaz da colônia sorriu, o fôlego praticamente intacto, e soltou o soldado, permitindo-o rolar para o lado e se levantar. Duo também se ergueu, distraidamente tirando pó da roupa.

Wufei se aproximou dele, a testa franzindo cada vez mais. "Seus métodos não são nada convencionais, Maxwell."

"Mesmo? Não para um rato de rua de L2," Duo deu de ombros. "Nos viramos com o que funciona."

"E regras de combate?"

Os olhos de Duo se ascenderam com um brilho perigoso. "Pense o que quiser, Capitão, não há regras. Não na vida real."

"Na sociedade civilizada dita-se que-."

"'Civilizado' não tem nada a ver com luta," Duo interrompeu sem dó. "Sobrevivência é o que importa... de onde eu venho." Abriu outro sorriso feroz. "E por mais bonitinho que seus movimentos de manual são, não podem competir com golpes sujos."

Wufei ergueu uma sobrancelha, virando-se para Heero que ostentava uma expressão impassível. "Yuy… você é o próximo."

Duo prontificou-se a sair do colchão, mas a mão de Wufei o parou. "Você também, Maxwell. Vai lutar contra Yuy."

O rapaz de trança hesitou um pouco incrédulo. "Mas—ele é o líder do meu time..." comentou desconcertado.

O Capitão sorriu discretamente. "Então tente não machucá-lo." Parou ao lado de Heero quando este subiu no tatame. "Vença, Yuy. Não me importa como. Use cada truque que praticamos quando crianças."

Heero parou. "Mas Chang… e a justiça?" questionou com malícia.

"Será," murmurou o oficial chinês, saindo do colchão.

Duo observou Heero com estranheza.

O rapaz de cabelos curtos inclinou-se numa vênia quase zombeteira. "Pronto Maxwell?"

"Não estava assistido?" Duo rebateu convencido.

"Claro... E encontrei cerca de doze falhas nas suas táticas."

Os olhos índigo se semicerraram. "Você está pedindo," avisou.

"Menos provocação... mais luta!" Capitão Chang ordenou friamente.

"Não espere favores Yuy," Duo ameaçou.

"Igualmente." Heero atacou sem aviso, usando uma combinação de voadora com um gancho que quase acertou Duo nas costelas.

O rapaz de L2 recuou, circulando e desviando até ter mais espaço para manobrar. Mas Heero não lhe permitia tempo para contra-atacar. Ao invés disso, aproveitou sua vantagem, direcionando Duo pelo tatame.

Abaixando-se em um chute particularmente perigoso, o jovem de trança xingou, dando uma rasteira em seu adversário.

O líder caiu, mas ligeiramente pôs-se de pé, pulando para evitar o chute seguido e acertou um murro ardente no ombro do oponente.

"Merda!" Duo reclamou. Não doera muito... fisicamente, mas seu ego fora atingido. Começou a seriamente querer acabar com o seu companheiro de time.

O jovem de trança lançou uma série de ataques, empurrando o outro, forçando-o a se defender por um momento. Contudo, logo Heero se recuperou e revidou, e assim seguiram com uma dança fluida, nenhum ganhando vantagem por um bom tempo.

"Bem, eles merecem crédito pela energia," Li ressaltou para o superior.

O Capitão deu de ombros, indiferente. "Quero ver o que acontece quando eles descobrirem que Maxwell é muito rápido para ser derrotado por táticas convencionais, e Yuy é muito forte e habilidoso para ser derrubado por um lutador de rua."

"Por quanto tempo vai deixá-los nessa?" o tenente perguntou. Os treinos duravam apenas alguns minutos, já que o ritmo era maçante.

"Até Yuy provar meu argumento."

Alguns minutos mais se passaram, outros grupos terminavam seus exercícios e se aglomeravam para assistir.

Por fim, sentindo-se cansar... lentamente... Duo decidiu precisar tomar medidas drásticas. Iniciou uma série de ataques perfeitos, terminando com um chute giratório que teria jogado qualquer um longe.

Mas Heero seguiu exatamente o oposto do que seu instinto lhe pedia; avançou no ataque, em vez de desviar. E quando o rapaz se moveu para o chute, lançou o braço, pegando o fim da trança, enrolando-a no pescoço de Duo, torcendo-a num laço que pudesse apertar a vontade.

"Filho da puta!" o rapaz enforcado arfou, dedos segurando o próprio cabelo, tentando mantê-lo longe de sua garganta. "A... trança... não… Yuy!"

"Desista Maxwell. Te falei que o cabelo era uma ameaça!" Heero sussurrou em seu ouvido._ É... uma ameaça que parecia pura seda em suas mãos... que o fazia desejar passar os dedos delicadamente pelos fios, ao invés de usá-la como uma arma letal._

Em qualquer outro momento, ter Heero pressionado contra ele, sentindo a respiração quente em seu cangote, ouvindo aquela voz rouca em sua orelha, transformaria os joelhos de Duo em geléia. Mas aquele maldito metido usava seu próprio cabelo contra ele!_ Mas, por Deus, aquele corpo completamente colado no seu, entre ofegos, suor, e adrenalina..._ Duo quase gemeu de desejo.

Então Heero riu, certo da vitória.

Rugindo de puro ódio, o jovem de L2 jogou a cabeça para trás, por muito pouco perdendo o rosto do líder, pois este desviou. Continuaram a circular, combatendo por controle enquanto Duo chutava, contorcia-se e xingava o máximo que seu suprimento de ar permitia.

Então, de repente, o jovem de trança ficou mole, mãos caindo para os lados, joelhos se dobrando sem apoio. Heero percebeu ainda estar apertando a trança na garganta e soltou na hora. O outro rapaz desmoronou. Curiosos se ajuntaram para ver o que acontecia.

"Duo! Você está bem?" A voz de Heero soou com urgência, fraca de preocupação, ele caiu de joelhos ao lado do companheiro de time. "Vamos—fala comigo!" Estapeou levemente o rosto corado do desmaiado. "Duo!"

Olhos índigo escurecidos se abriram, e seu dono murmurou algo roucamente... indecifrável.

"O quê?" Heero aproximou o rosto a meros centímetros do de Duo. Não percebeu o brilho maléfico nos olhos semicerrados.

Como um trovão, Duo deslizou um braço em torno do pescoço de Heero, virando e entrelaçando suas pernas ao redor do torso do outro. Uma mão no queixo de Heero, a outra na nuca, na clássica posição para quebrar o pescoço.

"Já chega!" Wufei anunciou, antes de se acabar em risadas.

"Perdeu, Yuy!" Duo sibilou satisfeito, soltando o rapaz espantado de seus braços, empurrando-o.

Wufei se dobrou, gargalhando com a oscilação de emoções na expressão geralmente tão série de Heero... surpresa... indignação... acanhamento... ultraje.

"Maxwell, seu desgraçado trapaceiro!"

Duo ficou de pé, arrumando a roupa e sorrindo largamente. "Não há regras, Yuy… com exceção de uma. Ninguém toca no cabelo!"

"Você é doente," Heero murmurou encarando-o. Teria ficado com mais raiva, mas Duo estava tão adoravelmente cheio de si, e Wufei ainda ria tanto, que não conseguiu manter a pose.

Após saborear o momento, Chang recuperou o fôlego. Até mesmo Heero sorria um pouco, porém, um brilho sinistro acendia seus olhos.

"Vingança é um prato que se come frio, Maxwell," murmurou com um olhar não tão ameaçador.

O rapaz de L2 chegou mais perto, sorriso aumentando. "Também te adoro Yuy."

"Alguém pode me dizer qual foi o erro de Yuy?" Wufei questionou a classe em geral.

"—segurar a trança!" alguém voluntariou a piada.

O Capitão deu de ombros. "Na verdade, esse foi um belo movimento tático. Maxwell perdeu o controle e, francamente, perdia a luta."

"Ei-," Duo protestou.

"Não, ele tem razão," Quatre interveio. "Heero tinha te pegado. Até você se fingir de morto, parecia que você não tinha escapatória."

Duo se abstraiu por um momento, recordando-se com gosto do agarre que Heero tinha nele. Se não fosse pelo fato de estarem lutando, teria sido bem prazeroso.

"Então qual foi o erro de Yuy?" Wufei perguntou novamente.

"Emoção," Trowa falou sem rodeios, pela primeira vez.

"Que emoção?" Heero questionou, faces levemente avermelhadas.

Atrás de Wufei, Duo sorriu como um maníaco para Heero e seus lábios formaram a palavra 'amor'.

"Baka!" o líder rosnou, respondendo com seu melhor olhar intimidador.

"Medo," Quatre interrompeu as provocação, recapitulando a reação de Heero quando viu o oponente estirado no chão. "Ele achou que Duo estivesse mesmo machucado."

"Portanto - sua preocupação pelo companheiro de time lhe custou a vitória," O Capitão concluiu. Voltou seus olhos negros para Duo, fazendo-o parar com as caretas direcionadas para o líder. "Se ele fosse um verdadeiro inimigo, Maxwell, sua manobra não teria funcionado. Quando se fez de morto, um inimigo de verdade—pelo menos descente—teria se certificado de que você estivesse morto mesmo."

Neste ponto, Heero encarava o chão irritado até a tampa por ter deixado emoções interferirem na missão. Todos os guias de estratégia militar que lera afirmavam ser vitalmente importante para o sucesso foco e disposição para sacrificar coisas importantes. E deixara um mero vigarista distraí-lo completamente. Um vigarista muito, muito atraente, com certeza...

"Não se sinta mal, Yuy," Wufei consolou, pousando a mão no ombro do amigo. "Se estivesse em uma batalha de verdade não estaria enfrentando um amigo, mas um inimigo mortal. E isso teria feito toda a diferença."

"Hn," respondeu, apenas superficialmente confortado.

"Além do mais, provou o que eu queria... que as habilidades cruas de Maxwell não serão sempre o suficientes para derrotar alguém bem treinado.

Duo se adiantou, dando de ombros. "Pode ser," concordou.

"Vê porque o treino é necessário?"

"Nunca disse que não era," o rapaz do time Wing rebateu.

"Quer reconsiderar o que a Academia pode fazer por você?" o Capitão perguntou sério.

Duo franziu o cenho, sua velha atitude desafiadora retornando. "Não sei o que espera que eu diga, Chang. Estou cumprindo minha pena. O que mais quer de mim?"

Wufei trocou brevemente um olhar com Heero, balançando a cabeça levemente. "Tudo bem, rapazes... dispensados. Já estão atrasados para o jantar, então sugiro que acelerem!" E retirou-se com seu costumeiro caminhar eficiente.

"Vocês ouviram," Heero falou para os companheiros. "A não ser que queria ficar com fome de novo Maxwell, é melhor nos apressarmos."

"Não precisa pedir duas vezes," Seu apetite retornara com força total após o estresse da semana anterior. Foi o primeiro a sair, mas diminuiu o passo para Heero o alcançar. Trowa e Quatre caminhavam agradavelmente perto, logo atrás do líder, conversando sobre o treinamento de Nanashi.

O jantar se passou razoavelmente tranquilo, uma vez que os recrutas estavam exaustos demais para gracejos. Simplesmente consumiram suas refeições em tempo recorde, guardaram as bandejas e rapidamente retornaram para os alojamentos.

* * *

No caminho de volta para o quarto, Duo se aproximou de Heero e jogou um braço ao redor de seu ombro, recebendo uma expressão irritada em recompensa pelo seu esforço.

"Ei, cara, eu só queria me desculpar. Foi um truque sujo que fiz."

Heero deu de ombros. "Funcionou."

"É, mas só porque somos - bem - amigos." Caminharam mais um pouco, Duo refletindo. "Somos amigos, não somos?" finalmente perguntou.

"Hn." O líder assentiu uma vez com a cabeça, clarificando a resposta.

O braço ao redor do ombro do líder se firmou por um instante. "Obrigado, Heero."

"Pelo quê?"

"—ser meu amigo."

Heero balançou a cabeça, admirado. "Baka."

"Heh…tomodachi?" Duo contra-atacou.

Heero o olhou de soslaio. "O quanto sabe de japonês afinal?"

"O suficiente para levar um tapa na cara," o rapaz de trança sorriu. Com isso, Heero riu brevemente, e um sorriso genuíno tomou o rosto de Duo. "Você tem a melhor risada, sabia?" informou a Heero.

Um brilho tomou os olhos azuis. "Tenho o melhor de muitas coisas," falou com astúcia.

Duo prontamente tropeçou nos próprios pés, somente continuando em pé por causa de seu agarre nos ombros do outro. Arregalou os olhos para o companheiro. "Está flertando de novo, Heero? Porque se estiver-"

Heero deslizou um braço ao redor da cintura de Duo, sem perder um passo sequer. "O que vai fazer?"

"Hum…ah…" Duo o acompanhou atordoado, esforçando-se por um pensamento coerente totalmente distraído com o calor envolvendo seu corpo. "Vou... hum... er... aproveitar?" finalmente conseguiu terminar, um pouco sem fôlego.

Heero riu novamente e borboletas deram piruetas no estômago do de trança. Nossa, como gostava dessa risada!

"É, vai mesmo," o líder falou convencido.

Duo não tinha idéia de como interpretar esse comentário. Queria dizer que ele gostava do flerte? Ou Heero implicava que Duo gostaria de ter outras coisas sendo feitas com ele? Não que o jovem de L2 não conseguisse pensar em dezenas de incríveis atividades prazerosas que queria fazer com (e pelo) Heero. Mas, caramba! A entonação na voz do moreno de L1 quase fizera soar como uma promessa.

Duo quase arfava entre andar, flertar e ter aquele braço confortavelmente pregado em sua cintura.

"Não pense demais," o líder repreendeu com um sorriso, praticamente ouvindo as engrenagens funcionando na cabeça do companheiro.

Chegaram ao quarto e Heero soltou a cintura de Duo, desprendendo-se do braço em seu pescoço, e subiu os degraus. Trowa alcançou Duo enquanto este parava para recuperar o fôlego. Quatre parou bem ao lado dele, sorrindo maniacamente.

"Aquilo pareceu divertido."

"Aw, Quat-." Duo olhou melancólico para a porta. "Não sei como interpretar nenhuma palavra que ele me diz," admitiu francamente.

"Ele gosta de você, Duo. Até aí é óbvio."

"Talvez, mas... não sei o que ele quer... o que ele espera." O rapaz de trança sentou-se no degrau, recostando-se na parede. "Droga, Quatre… esse acampamento só vai durar algumas semanas. E depois Yuy estará na Academia da Subdivisão de Mobile Suits. E eu estarei..." deu de ombros levemente.

"Por que não estará lá também?" Quatre questionou.

"Convenhamos. Não sou material para a Academia," suspirou. "Mesmo se eu quisesse ir—provavelmente me mandariam embora na primeira semana."

"Você não foi expulso daqui," Quatre o lembrou. O loiro se sentou ao lado do amigo, jogando o braço ao redor dos seus ombros, invertendo os papéis de costume. "Acredito que, se você quisesse entrar na Academia, se daria muito bem lá."

"É... se eu quisesse," Duo ecoou. "Essa é a parte que não tenho muita certeza."

Quatre lhe deu um sorriso de apoio. "Eu também estaria lá," tranquilizou-o. Os olhos verde-azulados se elucidaram ao pensar como seria sem seu melhor amigo para vigiar sua retaguarda e manter seu ânimo. Virou-se emocionado para ele. "Não quero estar lá sem você."

O jovem de L2 sorriu com ironia. "Você terá Trowa."

As faces do loiro se avermelharam. "Não é a mesma coisa e você sabe. Você é meu melhor amigo. Ele é..." Deixou o ar.

"Ele é o seu acrobata gostosão..." Duo terminou por ele, sorrindo de orelha a orelha. Fingiu pensar por um momento. "Aposto como deve ser muito flexível."

"Como consegue ser pervertido!" Quatre acusou.

"Não sabe o quanto," respondeu brincalhão.

"É, mas sei que vai me dizer o quanto se eu perguntar," rebateu igualmente.

Duo riu. "'Bora. Vamos entrar antes de começarem a achar que estamos tramando algo.

* * *

_Heero acordou ao sentir uma brisa quando alguém ergueu sua coberta e juntou-se a ele na cama. Virou-se surpreso para encontrar um par de familiares olhos índigo emoldurados por macios cabelos castanhos. Quando abriu a boca para perguntar o que estava acontecendo, esta foi clamada por um beijo, e Heero prontamente se perdeu na maravilhosa sensação de ter a língua de Duo deslizando e explorando a sua própria. Gemendo contra os lábios do outro, Heero envolveu-o com os braços e o puxou para mais perto, deleitando-se ao sentir o peito descoberto. Deus, ele fantasiava com esse momento desde a segunda corrida de obstáculos. Quando retornaram ao alojamento cobertos de lama e Duo tirou a camisa, Heero sentiu um desejo arrebatador como nunca experienciara antes. E agora, ter o rapaz de cabelos compridos em sua cama, pele com pele, e aquelas mãos descendo pela sua cintura, agarrando seus quadris e apertando-o contra um corpo igualmente excitado. Perdeu o ar ante as sensações, passando as mãos nas costas esguias e enterrando-as no cabelo luxurioso, entregando-se àqueles lábios até achar que nunca mais precisaria respirar novamente._

O líder sentou-se abruptamente, respirando fundo. Sua mão imediatamente buscou o colchão, mas encontrou-o vazio. _Apenas um sonho_. Após a primeira onda de alívio se dissipar, veio a decepção.

Heero passou a mão no rosto, murmurando um xingamento. A última coisa da qual precisava era de uma distração da oportunidade dada por esse campo de treinamento, e Duo Maxwell era uma baita distração. Dos longos cabelos luxuriosos até os grandes e expressivos olhos, ele era absolutamente de parar o trânsito. O rapaz de L1 diria até 'lindo', mas a palavra implicava uma feminilidade da qual Duo faltava. Com exceção dos incomuns cabelos longos para um homem, não havia nada remotamente feminino em Duo; na verdade, era o que Heero achava o mais atraente. Seu companheiro de time era esbelto e vigoroso, com um temperamento e atitude que acendiam fogo à sua personalidade. Era inteligente, encantador e curioso; e pensar que cresceu nas ruas sob as piores circunstâncias. Nunca que ele deveria ter o infinito jogo de cintura e tal bom humor. Complexo, Heero decidiu. Duo não era nada menos do que complexo e o líder conseguia-se imaginar tentando decifrar o enigma pela eternidade.

Era por isso mesmo que precisava tentar se distanciar novamente. Deixara o outro persuadi-lo a flertar, provocar e brincar. Duo era contagiante. E Heero precisava de seus objetivos intactos, algo até então quase impossível. Suspirando profundamente, deitou-se de lado, puxando a coberta, resolvendo recuperar seu controle de alguma forma. Afinal de contas, sua meta era se tornar o soldado perfeito, não era?

* * *

_Continua..._

* * *

_Back fist_ é um soco com as costas da mão.

_Tomodachi_ é "amigo" em japonês.

* * *

**Nota extra**: Alguém notou a ironia do Wufei em querer provar para o Duo que seus métodos "sujos" não eram eficientes fazendo o Heero derrotá-lo com métodos "sujos"?

* * *

**Resposta aos comentários:**

**MaiMai**, "união faz a força", adorei! E não vai precisar mais tentar descobrir com o tradutor o que acontece nesse capítulo, pois aqui está ele XD Espero que tenha gostado. Obrigada por comentar! E sugestões são sempre bem-vindas. Se tiver tempo de revisar alguma coisa, agradeço eternamente! Beijos, moça!

**DW03**, obrigada por comentar! É tão bom acompanhar que está gostando da história. Heero é ciumento, só nunca vai admitir, e o Duo não se cansa de flertar descaradamente, mas isso vai começar a sair pela culatra e Chang cada vez mais se soltando. Beijos!

'**Deiisoca**, aqui está a continuação! Espero que tenha se divertido com mais esse aqui ^_~ Beijos!

**Lis Martin**, continuação aqui para matar um pouquinho da saudade da fic XD Tudo o que você falou de agora em diante vai se multiplicar (com algumas somas na equação para dramatizar :D). Obrigada por acompanhar (e me deixar saber disso ^_~)! Beijos!

**Nana Yuko**, olá! Viu como minhas traduções são escolhidas a dedo? XD Sim, a fic está completíssima, tem 65 capítulos e uma continuação em andamento (que infelizmente está sendo atualizada bem lentamente). Mas é só traduzir, revisar e postar (parece fácil, né?). Obrigada pelo comentário! Faz muita diferença, viu? Beijos!

**Lou-Is-A**, que fofo! Seu comentário fez meu dia! Até me fez respirar fundo e achar um tempinho entre meus compromissos malucos para tentar terminar de revisar (espero que esteja aceitável T_T). Obrigada por tomar coragem para comentar! E não se acanhe mais, viu como eu não mordo? XD Beijos!

**Fabianadat**, moça, não consegui te responder por PM! Parece que o sistema atualizou e... sei lá. Estou totalmente desatualizada em fanfics, sem tempo para ler mesmo . Tudo atrasado... Mas assim que der, vou lá dar uma olhada na sua d'O Caçador. Vi que terminou, que lindo! É sempre um momento tão emocionante, não? T_T Sumi um pouquinho mesmo, mas sempre apareço ^_~ Beijos!


	24. 22 Teias Entrelaçadas

**Boot Camp**

_Autora: Snowdragonct_

_Tradução: Aryam_

* * *

_Campo de Treinamento_

**Capítulo Vinte e Dois: Teias Entrelaçadas**

O alarme das cinco da manhã fez os quatro garotos arrastarem-se penosamente para fora de suas camas. Duo sentou-se na beirada do colchão de baixo para pentear e trançar seu cabelo, enquanto esperava seu turno no banheiro, e encontrou-se com uma perfeita visão de Heero curvado sobre seu baú, ainda apenas de cueca e camiseta. _Mmmm_…

O jovem de trança sorriu. "Bom dia," desejou para ninguém em particular.

Quatre seguiu seu olhar e sorriu dissimulado. "Acho que depende do seu ponto de vista, mas sim, bom dia."

Heero endireitou-se com o rosto franzido, voltando-se para os dois com suspeita. Porém, não falou nada, vestindo suas roupas e passando a mão pelo cabelo para arrumá-lo, em seguida, recostou-se na parede ao lado da porta do banheiro, esperando a saída de Trowa.

"Bom dia, Heero," Duo falou nitidamente, estranhando o desinteresse do líder.

"Hn," respondeu reservadamente.

"Praticamente um raio de sol," suspirou Duo, balançando a cabeça.

Os rapazes rapidamente terminaram sua rotina matinal e se apressaram para a calistenia, entrando na fila a tempo dos anúncios diários do Capitão Chang.

"Para aqueles se perguntando sobre a competição entre times, permitam-me resumir o itinerário da próxima semana. Na segunda, teremos um teste de proficiência em escalada e rapel." O Capitão falava enquanto os recrutas bocejavam e tentavam prestar atenção. "Digo 'teste de proficiência' em vez de 'corrida', pois não quero que pensem que velocidade será o único critério. Se caírem do penhasco, não importa o quão rápido cheguem ao chão, não ganharão prêmios por isso. Portanto, velocidade _e_ segurança serão exigidos."

Duo sorriu de canto, virando-se para Quatre. "Pode-se dizer 'senso de humor negro'?" gracejou.

"Maxwell," Heero sibilou baixo. "Olhos para frente!"

Duo irritou-se. O que ela achava ser apenas mau humor matinal parecia ser mais profundo. Heero voltara a ser o soldado eficiente e a atmosfera relaxada a qual curtiram por quase dois dias se reverteu na relação tensa e quase inimiga de antes. Rodando os expressivos olhos índigo, apontou o rosto novamente para o Capitão.

"Terça os times terão uma corrida na pista de obstáculos... e então na quarta terão corrida na trilha. Essas atividades serão realmente corridas. O tempo médio do time inteiro decidirá a posição." Olhou para a sua prancheta. "Na quinta, teremos uma competição de luta." Poupou um olhar passageiro para Heero e Duo. "E na sexta, atravessaram um rio... todos os quatro membros têm que atravessar em segurança para contar com o time todo." Os olhos negros varreram as fileiras. "O prêmio para quem ganhar essa primeira rodada será uma viagem para fora da base no fim de semana. O último lugar fará serviço de cozinha durante toda a semana seguinte. Perguntas?"

Como ninguém se pronunciou, seguiram com a corrida, e como esta era quatro quilômetros e meio ao invés de três, mal deixava tempo para o banho antes do café da manhã. Sendo assim, os rapazes se apressaram para o refeitório para não perderem a vez.

* * *

"Que merda," Duo bocejou, servindo-se de um segundo copo de suco de laranja. "Tenho certeza de que Chang quer nos matar." Pesarosamente puxou sua trança encharcada. "Não tive nem tempo para condicionador."

"Puta que pariu, Maxwell," Heero murmurou, tentando segurar um bocejo. "Para de reclamar do maldito cabelo! Temos coisas mais importantes para fazer com o nosso tempo."

"Talvez você tenha," Duo resmungou aborrecido. "Mas depois de ter tentado estrangular meu pescoço, o cabelo poderia ter um pouquinho de atenção!"

Heero ergueu seus olhos azuis penetrantes para o companheiro. "Talvez devesse dar a atenção dele para um par de tesouras," proferiu abruptamente igualmente aborrecido.

Os olhos índigo se arregalaram em indignação. _De onde está vindo essa agressividade? E pra onde foi aquele Heero Yuy que estava flertando ontem mesmo?_ "Qual o seu problema, Yuy? O que eu fiz de errado dessa vez?"

"Nada, Maxwell." Heero percebeu estar particularmente irritado com o jovem de trança e tentou reinar sobre seu temperamento. Afinal de contas, ele estava bravo consigo mesmo - com sua fraqueza - não com Duo. E seu objetivo era ser um bom líder para o time, não um babaca sarcástico.

"Maxwell, é?" Os olhos de Duo se semicerraram. "Voltamos a estaca zero? O que aconteceu com aquela experiência de vínculo entre machos?"

"Temos um horário cheio pela semana."

"Ah, então só podemos ter um 'vínculo' em dias de visita?"

"Não estamos aqui para fazer amizade, Maxwell. Estamos aqui para nos qualificarmos para a Academia." Encarou seu companheiro longamente, sua expressão suavizando levemente. "É tudo o que importa agora, Duo. Depois que superarmos isso... se conseguirmos..." Sua voz sumiu e desviou o rosto. Não estava pronto para fazer promessas.

Duo não pode deixar de notar como aquele pequeno discurso era parecido com o qual ele mesmo dera a Jason. Ele se acalmou, voltando sua atenção para o seu prato. "'Tá certo, Yuy. Entendi o recado. Só negócios," suspirou.

O líder se remexeu desconfortavelmente, reparando na mão de Duo descansando na mesa, a meros centímetros da sua própria. Era tentador deslizar sua mão para que estivessem se tocando... oferecer algum conforto para o outro rapaz. Mas seria uma contradição direta ao que acabara de dizer, então resistiu ao impulso e suspirou internamente. Teriam tempo para conversar depois de completarem o treinamento... e talvez até lá conhecesse mais sobre seus próprios sentimentos para expressá-los ao jovem de trança.

Quatre observou o moreno de cabelos curtos interrogativamente, sentindo os conflitos internos alheio. Então os olhos verde-azulados brilharam com entendimento. Podia ver porque era difícil para Heero balancear sua atração por Duo com a responsabilidade de ser um bom comandante da equipe. Só esperava que o rapaz de olhos azuis se resolvesse antes de arruinar qualquer chance que pudesse ter como jovem volátil de L2.

* * *

Após o café da manhã, foram levados por uma trilha em um terreno que desafiava a velocidade, resistência e agilidade. Tiveram uma breve pausa para o almoço e retornaram para o campo de treinamento no meio da tarde.

Ao invés de obstáculos, receberam tempo livre para retomarem os estudos e visitarem a biblioteca, portanto, os rapazes do time Wing foram para o alojamento planejarem o resto do dia.

Duo, cansado, jogou-se em sua cama, ainda irritado com a antipatia renovada de Heero. "Não sei quanto a vocês, mas de qualquer jeito vou aproveitar um banho de verdade... e o meu cabelo 'ameaçador' vai ganhar condicionador." Os olhos índigo desafiaram o líder a contradizê-lo.

Entretanto, o rapaz de cabelos curtos observava a trança caída do lado da cama de cima e não parecia nem um pouco inclinado a comentar. Na verdade, ele precisou morder a língua para não se oferecer para ajudar, então se ocupou com o laptop.

Quatre sorriu astuciosamente para Duo. "Eu vou com você," ele se voluntariou. "Faz séculos que não temos mais do que cinco minutos para tomar banho."

Trowa estava ultimamente de bom humor - desde que percebeu o fato de Duo estar mais interessado em Heero do que em Quatre. E olhou para os outros dois com um sorrido vago. "Caramba, 'to dentro," ofereceu. "É melhor andarmos juntos o quanto possível, com Kyle por perto." Refreou-se em revelar que qualquer desculpa para ficar com Quatre já era o suficiente para movê-lo, mas o rápido e astuto olhar de Duo o avisou que ele já sabia de suas intenções.

Uma forte batida na porta interrompeu seus planos.

"Entre," Heero falou prontamente, erguendo o olhar do monitor para ver quem era.

O Diretor Kushrenada entrou e Duo sentou-se imediatamente, lançando um rápido olhar para Trowa. _Merda! As drogas... Esse maldito deve saber delas e vai acabar com o time todo por causa da mancada do Trowa!_

Apesar de sua relação cordial com o carcereiro, até mesmo Trowa estava apreensivo.

"Boa tarde, rapazes," Kushrenada falou suavemente, reparando no quarto todo de relance e mal se importando com o ódio no rosto de Duo. "Vejo que estão estudando... Muito responsável de sua parte," comentou. Então, sua atenção se voltou para o jovem mais alto do grupo. "Barton, ouvi que o Capitão lotou a agenda de vocês esta semana."

"Sim senhor," admitiu. "Quase não pude ver Nanashi."

"Ah, sim. É por isso que estou aqui," revelou o Diretor. "Acha que tem alguns minutos livres?"

Trowa voltou-se para Quatre, e este concordou rapidamente. "Duo e eu podemos ir sozinhos," assegurou ao moreno de olhos verdes. "Vá ver Nanashi enquanto pode."

"Obrigado," Trowa agradeceu calorosamente. Pulou de sua cama. "Adoraria acompanhá-lo, senhor."

"Excelente." O olhar de Kushrenada ficou-se em Heero. "E Yuy, acredito que vi um dos tenentes de Chang batendo de porta em porta. Estão entregando aos times kits de sobrevivência para o exercício de cruzar o rio na próxima semana. Vai precisar ir ao escritório de Chang para requisitar um. Por razões de segurança, um membro do time ficará responsável pelo kit, alguém além do líder." Lançou uma expressão zombeteira a Duo. "Alguém de confiança," sua voz deliberava escárnio.

Duo ficou tenso e revidou com um olhar nada amigável.

"Obrigado pela informação, senhor," Heero respondeu friamente. "Vamos para lá imediatamente." Virou-se para Duo, olhos azuis firmes... avisando para o rapaz se comportar na frente do inimigo. "Vamos, Maxwell. Podemos ir nós dois."

Sem se desviar do odiado carcereiro, o jovem de trança desceu da cama. "Tem certeza que quer confiar em mim, Yuy?" perguntou num tom perfeitamente glacial.

"Claro," a resposta foi curta e rápida. Heero pegou no braço de Duo pouco acima do cotovelo. "Vamos, Duo," falou baixo, educadamente acenando com a cabeça e escoltando seu colega.

Uma vez fora do quarto, Duo irradiou raiva. "Aquele filho da puta arrogante! Viu porque o odeio? Ele estava só tentando me sacanear."

"Não pode deixá-lo," Heero afirmou. "Sei que ele te provoca. Mas tem que permanecer calmo e usar a cabeça ou ele vai conseguir te fazer tropeçar e te mandar para a cadeia."

"Qual é a sua afinal?" Duo perguntou taciturno. "Agiu como um idiota o dia todo."

"Estou tentando te ajudar... ajudar a todos nós... a ter êxito nesse treinamento," Heero o lembrou.

"Não dá para fazer isso e ainda sermos amigos?" questionou.

Heero suspirou frustrado. "Não tenho certeza," admitiu com cautela. "Estou tentando ser um bom líder. E agora, isso é mais importante do que sermos camaradas, Maxwell. Consegue entender?"

"Estou tentando," deu de ombros. "Mas..." Ousou um olhar de esguelha, esperando ver a amizade relaxada e provocante do dia anterior. Sem mencionar todo o flerte descarado e excitante.

"Apenas... seja paciente," Heero sugeriu. "'Tá?"

Duo assentiu. "Não é o meu ponto forte, Yuy. Mas vou tentar," sorriu de canto. "Então, o que é esse kit superimportante que estão nos dando?"

"Vamos descobrir quando chegarmos à sala de Chang."

* * *

Trowa e Kushrenada deixaram Quatre aos estudos no alojamento e partiram para o canil.

Enquanto caminhavam, o interno olhou de relance para o Diretor. "Eu agradeço muito por me deixar ficar com os cachorros, senhor."

"O prazer é meu," ronronou o carcereiro, olhos castanhos calculando o rapaz. "Você tem verdadeiro dom com os animais."

Trowa deu de ombros. "Acho que é por ter trabalhado muito com eles no circo."

"Oh, acho que é mais do que isso - uma habilidade nata," o homem insistiu.

Alcançaram o canil e Trowa foi direto para o seu cercado preferido, abrindo a porta e deixando Nanashi e Rusty lhe dar o tumultuoso cumprimento costumeiro. Claro que Nanashi era, de longe, o mais afetuoso, mas até Rusty era gentil com o moreno de olhos verdes.

O rapaz ajoelhou-se para acariciar o pêlo de Nanashi, alegremente enterrando o rosto na juba espessa. "Bom garoto... você é o melhor!"

O sorriso satisfeito de Kushrenada não foi detectado por Trowa enquanto ele abraçava o animal.

O Diretor observava o interno com um brilho maléfico no olhar. "Ele é um belo cachorro mesmo. É uma pena..."

"Pena?" Trowa perguntou distraído, passando a mão pelas orelhas de Nanashi.

"Oh… nada, Barton. Não há nada para ser feito por ele de qualquer maneira."

"Como assim?" questionou, a atenção voltada agora para o homem.

"Se ele não der certo no programa de cão de guarda, temo que ele seja sacrificado."

"Sacrificado?" Trowa encarou o Diretor, olhos arregalados. "Por quê?"

"Bem, você deve entender, esse cães são criados para serem agressivos; séculos de seleção de raça. "Se não podem realizar sua função, têm que ser destruídos."

"Mas por quê? Por que não adotá-lo? É um ótimo cachorro!" Trowa exclamou vigorosamente. "É esperto, amigável e lindo. Não há razão para matá-lo!"

"Ah… vejo que o perturbei," falou Kushrenada, colocando um braço ao redor dos ombros do rapaz, conduzindo-o para longe do canil. "O problema, Barton, é que com gerações selecionadas e treinadas atrás dele, mais cedo ou mais tarde Nanashi se voltaria contra alguém. Ele não pode ser confiado fora do ambiente da prisão. E se ele não pode exercer seu trabalho aqui, não há lugar para ele."

"Mas você não pode!" Trowa bradou horrorizado, afastando-se. "Não pode sacrificá-lo! Ele não merece isso."

"Claro que não, Barton. Mas eventualmente ele merecerá." O Diretor balançou a cabeça tristemente. "É um fato simples da vida... por mais que ele pareça inofensivo agora, sua verdadeira natureza aparecerá, ele se tornará cruel e incontrolável." Era como se as palavras contivessem um duplo significado e, de fato, ele pensava nos detentos juvenis. _Eles podem ser moleques menores de idade agora, mas dados alguns anos para se embrutecerem, serão tão violentos e incontroláveis quanto um cachorro de briga._

"Isso não é verdade!" Trowa discordou severamente. "Você não sabe disso. Ele pode ficar bem. Quero dizer, olha o bom caráter dele. Não acredito que ele possa se tornar violento!"

"Sua confiança nele é admirável... se não, errônea," suspirou o homem, contente com o pânico no rapaz. "Tenho que voltar para o escritório, Barton. Fique o quanto quiser. Faça-lhe companhia enquanto ainda pode."

Trowa assistiu o carcereiro ir embora, desespero revirando seu estômago. Abriu o canil e se juntou a Rusty e Nanashi, acomodando-se num canto e deixando-os se aninharem ao seu redor.

* * *

Enquanto o ex-artista de circo se afundava em melancolia, Duo e Heero ouviam a explicação do Capitão Chang sobre o kit de sobrevivência em seu escritório. Não passava de orientações básicas, mas por haver uma faca inclusa, um membro do time era requisitado a assumir total responsabilidade, como o Diretor explicara.

Duo leu o formulário que o Capitão lhe entregara, enquanto o oficial avaliava os rapazes.

"Já que tenho os dois aqui," Wufei falou contido, "gostaria de parabenizá-los pelo progresso do time."

"Obrigado, senhor," Heero agradeceu educadamente, notando o desdém de Duo.

"Você especialmente, Maxwell, tem me surpreendido," ressaltou o homem chinês.

O rapaz de trança lhe lançou um olhar. "Igualmente," respondeu secamente.

"Ouvi que surpreendeu a senhorita Peacecraft também," Wufei comentou com um brilho malicioso nos olhos.

Duo ergueu o rosto rapidamente e olhou de relance para Heero, querendo uma instrução. Não sabia se devia dar uma de João sem braço, soltar uma piada e parecer convencido ou se desculpar. Também não tinha idéia de como o homem a sua frente sabia de sua exibição no Centro de Visitas. "Eu—uh—Heero queria desencorajar as visitas, senhor. Eu só quis ajudar," confessou, por fim, rapidamente assinando no rodapé da página e recolhendo o pacote quase sem peso.

"Ah, então vocês não são—um casal?" Wufei perguntou com uma sugestão de sorriso.

Duo nem precisava mentir sobre isso. "De jeito nenhum!" Após uma breve reflexão, lembrou-se de emendar: "Senhor."

"É bom ouvir isso. Seria uma pena ter que separar o time," Wufei comentou casualmente.

Heero observou o Capitão com um olhar impossível de ser classificado. "Há algum regulamento sobre relacionamentos nos times, senhor?" questionou, o tom frio como uma calota polar.

"Nada por escrito," respondeu Chang, olhos fixos no seu amigo de longa data. "Mas é considerado imprudente."

O jovem líder teve o ímpeto de estrangular seu 'amigo de infância.' Wufei sabia muito bem das preferências de Heero... e queria determinar as intenções de Duo com o companheiro de time de um modo não tão súbito. _Mas que merda, Chang, fique fora da minha vida particular!_

"Não se preocupe, senhor," Duo suavizou a situação, nem ao menos se virando para o rapaz ao seu lado. "Yuy só quer saber de trabalho quando se trata desse campo de treinamento." Abriu seu sorriso característico. "Ao contrário de 'Maxwell o Fracassado'," continuou prestativamente.

"Não parecia um quando estava lutando no outro dia," o chinês deu de ombros.

"É só me dar uma chance," Duo sorriu ainda mais. "Com certeza vou estragar tudo logo."

A expressão no rosto de Wufei se fechou. "Você está tentando?" perguntou seriamente.

"Não, acontece naturalmente," respondeu com naturalidade, ajeitando a alça do kit no ombro. "Mais alguma coisa, senhor?"

O Capitão balançou a cabeça. "Apenas lembre-se que o kit é sua responsabilidade. 'Fracassado' ou não, está em sua custódia. Não perca, não o deixe jogado, não o empreste a ninguém. Entendido?"

"Senhor, sim senhor," o rapaz de trança bateu continência alegremente, voltando-se para o líder ainda furiosamente tentando abrir crateras na cabeça de Wufei com os olhos. "Pronto pra ir, Yuy?"

"Vai na frente... vou logo depois," Heero comandou sem deixar de fulminar o amigo com o olhar.

"Mas e-?" Duo hesitou, não querendo mencionar o conflito com Kyle.

"Estarei logo atrás," o moreno o assegurou. "Só quero um momento com o Capitão Chang."

Duo sorriu. "Ah… vou indo então pra vocês poderem falar mal de mim pelas minhas costas," caçoou, jogando um olhar astuto para Wufei.

A porta mal se fechou, Heero bateu as duas mãos na escrivaninha, inclinando-se para frente, dando mais intensidade ao seu olhar ameaçador. "O que foi essa palhaçada, Chang?"

Wufei ergueu as sobrancelhas. "Estava simplesmente lembrando Maxwell de manter o foco nos estudos e não no líder."

"E o que te fez pensar que ele tem qualquer interesse em mim?"

"Talvez porque ele tenha aceitado sentar no seu colo e te dar um amasso na frente da Relena." Wufei contra-atacou.

"Ele não 'concordou' com nada," o rapaz replicou. "Ele fez aquilo por impulso."

"Ah. Entendo."

"Entende o quê?" Os olhos azuis se semicerraram.

"Foi idéia _dele_."

"E?"

Wufei deu de ombros quase imperceptivelmente. "Não tenho certeza, Yuy. O que acha que significa?"

"Significa que ele é um palhaço e um espertalhão, e queria me ajudar a assustar uma garota. Já te falei isso." Pendeu a cabeça para um lado, estudando o amigo. "Ou você quer mesmo saber se Duo está seriamente interessado em mim?"

"você está interessado nele?"

"Achei que já tínhamos cruzado essa ponte."

"Não… eu perguntei se você achava que ele sabia que era apenas de brincadeira a pequena demonstração para Relena. Agora estou perguntando se _você_ sabia."

Os ombros de Heero ficaram tensos. "Primeiro, não é da sua conta. Segundo, se foi ou não, nada pode acontecer até o fim desse campo de treinamento, porque essa é a prioridade. E terceiro, apesar da atitude irreverente, Duo é um excelente integrante do time e é mais do que capaz de manter sua atenção no trabalho."

"Eu sei disso," Wufei concordou com indulgencia. "E já foram duas vezes que o chamou de 'Duo' ao invés de 'Maxwell'. E também vi sua expressão quando ele fingiu desmaiar depois de tê-lo sufocado com a trança." Os olhos negros mostravam mais preocupação do que repreensão. "Tem algo forte aí."

"Claro que tem. Ele é um amigo e um colega de time," Heero concordou com franqueza.

"Então você vai esperar acabar o treinamento para chamá-lo para sair?"

"Si-. Quê?" Um rubor se apoderou das maças do rosto de Heero. "Sua coruja dissimulada."

Wufei se orgulhou de sue feito. "Talvez. Mas tenho meus motivos." Sua atenção estava fixa no rapaz a sua frente. "Não quero vê-lo magoado, amigo. E se Maxwell acabar sendo mandado para a prisão? O que vai fazer então?"

"Ele não vai," Heero afirmou.

"Mas se ele for?"

"Se ele fizer essa cagada então ele não será a pessoa que eu achei que fosse," insistiu.

Wufei suspirou. "Espero que ele atenda as suas expectativas."

Foi a vez de Heero dar de ombros. "Se não, não será a primeira vez na vida a me desapontar. Eu supero." Assegurou o amigo com tranqüilidade.

O chinês assentiu brevemente e retornou a sua postura de Capitão eficiente. "Sendo assim, sugiro que volte para o alojamento e vá chicoteá-los até ficarem em forma, Yuy. A próxima semana será um desafio, até mesmo para você."

* * *

Trowa não teve coragem de ficar com os cachorros após a revelação do carcereiro. Por mais que quisesse aproveitar cada momento que pudesse com Nanashi, percebeu que precisava compartilhar o peso da notícia com alguém. Logicamente, a primeira pessoa a vir na sua cabeça foi Quatre. Sentia-se mais próximo do loiro do que com qualquer outro, a não ser com a sua irmã, e precisava do conforto de saber que não estava só em se preocupar com o bondoso filhote. Despediu-se dos animais e correu para o quarto, entrando de supetão para encontrar Quatre deitado na cama lendo um livro.

"Quatre, eles vão matar Nanashi!" proferiu miseravelmente.

"O quê? Por quê?" o loiro se surpreendeu, sentando-se de uma vez.

"K. diz que se ele não aprender a ser um cão de guarda, não podem mantê-lo aqui.

"Por que não podem colocá-lo num lar? Sei que qualquer um ficaria feliz em adotá-lo." Quatre se lembrou de Nanashi brincando com uma bola, correndo e saltitando atrás dela, da última vez que visitara o canil. Sabia que não havia um osso de maldade naquele corpo peludo.

"Eu disse isso a ele, mas eles têm uma regra sobre tendência. Acham que a genética eventualmente vai tomar conta e ele pode atacar alguém." O rapaz passou a mão pelo rosto, em agonia. "Droga, Quatre... ele não merece isso." Sentou-se ao lado do loiro.

Sentindo a dor de seu amigo, o jovem menor colocou um braço reconfortante ao redor dos ombros do outro. "Não, não merece. Não tem como distorcer a regra? Alguma condição na qual alguém poderia adotá-lo?"

Trowa balançou a cabeça. "Kushrenada disse que ninguém consegue controlar um cachorro daqueles se ele se tornar violento."

Quatre franziu o cenho pensativo. "Isso não é verdade. Ele não é tão grande." Uma idéia se acendeu na cabeça loira. "Ei, Trowa, você lidava com leões no circo, certo?"

"Claro... o tempo todo."

"Então por que o Nanashi não poderia ir para o circo?" virou um olhar intenso no amigo. "Talvez a sua irmã pudesse vir pegá-lo... pergunte para o Diretor."

Trowa considerou a proposta, parte do desespero deixando a sua expressão. "Pode funcionar," concedeu. "Podemos garantir que ele nunca fique solto onde possa machucar alguém." Ergueu o olhar para o rapaz ao seu lado, olhos verdes vivos. "Essa idéia é perfeita, Quatre. Sei que Nanashi nunca vai se tornar violento, mas pelo menos posso assegurar K que podemos controlá-lo se o fizer." Um sorriso espalhou-se pelo seu rosto e num impulso, abraçou o árabe fortemente. "Obrigado, Quatre. Você é um gênio!" Afastou-se, deixando o rapaz o encarando estupefato. "Vou falar com o K agora mesmo!" Apressou-se, quase tropeçando em Duo ao passar pela porta.

"Que demônios..." o interno de trança observou o colega saindo e voltou-se para a expressão aturdida de Quatre. "'Tá legal, Quat? Você parece meio... catatônico." Balançou uma mão na frente do rosto do amigo. "Alguém em casa?"

"Ele... ele... me abraçou," balbuciou, piscando e percebendo a presença de Duo com um sorriso abobalhado.

O jovem de cabelo comprido ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Tro'?"

Quatre concordou.

"Uau... alto, moreno e silencioso finalmente deu em cima de você?"

"Hum…" O rosto de Quatre caiu. "Não sei se foi bem isso..."

"Então o que foi?" perguntou recatado para Quatre.

"Bem, ele me contou que vão sacrificar Nanashi e aí..."

"Nanashi? Por quê?"

Quatre explicou a situação, terminando com a idéia que dera de Trowa adotar o dócil cachorro para o circo. "E aí ele me abraçou e foi falar com o Diretor."

Duo franziu o cenho, coçando a cabeça. "Você está certo... não foi bem uma 'cantada'. Mas é um avanço, não?" Sorriu esperançoso. "Eu aceito isso do Heero com muito gosto..."

"Aceitar o quê?" a voz soou da porta.

Duo nem se virou. "Bisbilhotar é rude, Yuy."

"O que aceita, Maxwell?" pressionou, indo até o laptop e conferindo se não havia atualizações.

"A sua asneira, Yuy… Aceito a sua asneira dia após dia," Duo suspirou, caminhando até o seu baú onde jogara o pacote de sobrevivência. Pegou-o e colocou-o em sua cama, começando a desembrulhá-lo e a catalogar os itens.

Heero deu uma olhadela nas costas de Duo, em seguida sorriu para o loiro.

"Corda…" Duo jogou o rolo de corda na cama do líder. "Fósforos a prova d'água..." A caixinha seguiu a corda. "Faca." O jovem de L2 desenrolou a arma. "Estava certo," suspirou novamente. "Lâmina cega." Passou o dedão pela extremidade, analisando-a criticamente. "Essa merda seria completamente inútil se nos perdêssemos na floresta de verdade."

"Felizmente, não é o caso," Heero não parecia preocupado. "É apenas um exercício de cruzar o rio, Maxwell."

"É, mas se precisássemos da faca, seria inútil." Duo reafirmou, guardando a faca novamente. "Ei, Quat, vamos caminhar um pouco."

"Pra onde?" perguntou o loiro já se levantando.

"Armazém. Tem um amolador lá." Sorriu para o amigo. "Quero ver se o Mitch me deixa usá-lo por um minuto."

"Vocês dois tomem cuidado com os times do Kyle e do Austin," Heero advertiu, vagamente preocupado ao olhar por cima da tela do computador.

Duo sorriu mais, inclinando-se contra a mesa. "Preocupado comigo, 'Ro?" perguntou num sussurro rouco.

"Claro," a resposta era neutra. "Preciso dos quatro membros do time para ganhar a competição."

Os olhos índigo se semicerraram. "É isso?"

Heero ergueu o rosto calmamente, confiante de que Duo não poderia perceber que a proximidade fazia o seu coração palpitar loucamente. "Deveria ter outra razão?" Ah, mas tinha. Tinha muito mais do que o mero espírito de equipe envolvido no que Heero sentia pela ameaça de trança. E era um tremendo esforço para não se entregar.

"Acho que não," Duo se recompôs. Reservou mais um último olhar suspeito para o líder e acompanhou Quatre. "Vamos nessa, amigão." Entrelaçando seu braço com o do amigo, puxou-o para fora.

* * *

Trowa precisou esperar quase meia hora para ver o carcereiro, mas não estava disposto a desistir até falar com o homem. De modo algum deixariam aplicar a eutanásia no pobre cãozinho antes de sugerir o plano de Quatre.

Kushrenada deixou o jovem aguardando de propósito. Esperava algum tipo de apelo pelo cachorro. Inferno, contava com isso. E sabia que quanto mais Trowa esperasse, mais estressado e desesperado estaria.

Quando decidiu tê-lo exaurido o suficiente, chamou a secretária pelo telefone e a autorizou deixá-lo entrar.

"Barton… ora, que surpresa," havia uma expressão contente em sua face.

"Sim senhor, eu sei. Eu só... preciso falar com você sobre o Nanashi."

"Oh… Entendo," respondeu sombriamente. "Nesse caso, entre e sente-se."

Trowa se acomodou na cadeira oposta à mesa. "Sei que disse que ele deveria ser sacrificado, senhor. Mas e se... quero dizer... talvez haja uma alternativa," ofereceu fracamente.

"Bem que eu queria," o homem suspirou, ajeitando-se em sua confortável poltrona com uma expressão compreensiva.

"Quatre sugeriu que talvez minha irmã pudesse adotar Nanashi, poderíamos lhe dar uma casa segura," Trowa observou Kushrenada, esperando a resposta. "Nós tratamos leões, senhor. Tenho certeza de que conseguiríamos garantir a segurança pública de Nanashi também."

"Hmm, que idéia interessante," cantarolou Kushrenada, olhos fulvos se ascendendo de inspiração. Ele meramente esperava poder usar a vida do animal como influência sobre o rapaz para fazê-lo vigiar Maxwell e dedurá-lo quando este desrespeitasse a lei. Mas se ele arranjasse a adoção e deixasse Barton tão investido emocionalmente a salvar o cachorro que estaria disposto a qualquer coisa, as possibilidades se abriam na sua frente. Talvez o ex-circense estivesse disposto a dar um passo adiante... "Tenho que pensar sobre isso, Barton. Ele é um animal potencialmente perigoso."

"Sim, senhor. Felinos grandes também o são. E mesmo assim nunca tivemos um incidente no circo." Trowa estava cheio de esperança. "Posso prometer ao senhor, Nanashi nunca machucaria uma alma. Catherine pode tomar conta dele até eu terminar o treinamento, então eu posso assumir."

"E a Academia? Se seu time ganhar, vai para a Academia de Mobile Suits. Quem seria responsável pelo cachorro?"

"Sei que Catherine tomará conta dele o quanto for necessário." Trowa afirmou. "Nem sabemos se o time Wing vai terminar em primeiro lugar. Posso não precisar ir."

"Bem, tenho muito a considerar," falou o Diretor. "Te retorno assim que der." Sorriu com benevolência. "Volte para o alojamento. Peço para alguém te chamar assim que tiver uma decisão."

"Sim senhor." Trowa mordeu o lábio inseguro. "Por favor, considere com cuidado. Senhor, eu me importo mesmo com Nanashi... muito."

"Posso ver e certamente terá um grande peso em minha decisão."

"Obrigado." Trowa saiu e voltou para o quarto apressado.

Enquanto isso, Diretor Kushrenada sorria amplamente, pegando um dos seus melhores charutos e uma taça de xerez. Seus dias caminhavam para o melhor.

* * *

_Continua..._

* * *

_Resposta aos comentários:_

**DW03**, espero que mesmo vendo em inglês continue acompanhando a tradução ^.^ E eu que agradeço os comentários! É um prazer compartilhar coisas boas. Abraços!

**Lytthos-chan**, obrigada por ler e comentar! A cada capítulo parece que Heero e Duo dão um passo para frente e dois para trás XD Se ainda não viu nada de Gundam, eu recomendo que assista a série (pelo menos o OVA, Endless Waltz), mas o manga... particularmente, eu não gosto. Que bom que está gostando! Abraços!

**Lis Martin**, esse sonho do Heero (capítulo passado) é uma das minhas partes preferidas dessa história! Espero que esse capítulo dê para matar um pouquinho da saudade ^_~ E vê se não vai ser pega no trabalho lendo fanfics XD Super obrigada por comentar! Abraços!

**Lou-Is-A**, o capítulo passado foi bom mesmo, mas daqui pra frente as coisas vão começar a esquentar... O sonho do Heero é uma das minhas partes preferidas XD A fic, ao todo, tem 65 capítulos contando com Prólogo e Epílogo e mais uma continuação que ainda não está terminada. Obrigada por comentar! Abraços!

**Jen Collins**, super obrigada pelo comentário, é bom saber que voltou a ler! Gosto muito dessa história e fico feliz em poder compartilhar ^.^ a autora tem um jeito mesmo de envolver o leitor com tantas intrigas e esse relacionamento maluco entre o Heero e Duo. Espero que goste do capítulo! Abraços!


	25. 23 Confusão

**Boot Camp**

_Autora: Snowdragonct_

_Tradução: Aryam_

* * *

N/T: Serve como presente de Natal? É curto, mas é de coração. Feliz Natal!

* * *

_Campo de Treinamento_

**Capítulo Vinte e Três: Confusão**

Heero digitava no laptop o plano semanal – elaborado por ele mesmo – para o time, quando Duo e Quatre retornaram ao alojamento.

O jovem de trança definitivamente possuía um saltitar em seus passos e alegremente jogava a faca para cima, fazendo-a girar, e pegando-a no ar com facilidade. "Ei, Yuy, está se divertindo com o seu 'docinho de coco?"

"É uma ferramenta, Maxwell... não um interesse romântico." O líder olhou para cima brevemente. "Como está a sua 'querida' faca?" Ouviu um silvo e um baque, e viu a arma fincar na parede a alguns centímetros a sua esquerda.

"Afiada," Duo comentou, abrindo um largo sorriso.

"Alguém pode confundir sua afinidade com facas por tendências criminosas," Heero o alertou, puxando a lâmina, notando que havia afundado quase três centímetros. _Afiada mesmo!_

"Usamos muito nas ruas," O integrante de cabelos compridos deu de ombros, pegando a faca de volta e guardando-a. "Mais fácil de arranjar do que uma arma... mais silenciosa... mais fácil de esconder."

"E tão letal quanto," Heero observou.

Quatre lembrou-se do Diretor falando que a vítima – supostamente de Duo – teria sido esfaqueada mais de quarenta vezes. _Letal é apelido!_ Estremeceu só de pensar. Não que ele acreditasse que o amigo fosse culpado... nem por um segundo... mas a arma comum de L2 era intimidadora.

Duo se virou para o amigo, olhos se semicerrando como se seguisse sua linha de pensamento. "Era pra autodefesa, Quat. L2 é um lugar brutal, especialmente para crianças de rua."

O loiro notou o tom defensivo. "Não precisa se explicar. Você sendo habilidoso com facas ou não, sei que não matou ninguém."

"Kushrenada discordaria."

"É verdade. Mas não acredito que ele esteja certo."

O moreno sorriu, genuinamente aliviado. "Obrigado." Checou o relógio na parede. "Ainda vamos para os chuveiros, Quat?"

"Definitivamente," respondeu, rapidamente recolhendo suas coisas.

Duo comemorou, cansado de ter banhos apressados nos últimos dias. Colocou a faca de volta na mochila e foi para o seu baú.

"Não se esqueça de trancar o kit," Heero falou.

Suspirando, o rapaz de cabelos compridos pegou o saco na cama de Heero e o jogou no seu baú, batendo a tampa e trancando-a em seguida. "Satisfeito?" Perguntou petulante.

"Ei, não sou eu o responsável por ele," deu de ombros. "Vá em frente e o perca se quiser, é o seu traseiro que está na linha." E, claro, ao dizer isso, passou a pensar no belo ' traseiro', e suspirou, o olhar perdido no horizonte.

Duo o assistiu especulativamente. "Pensando no meu traseiro, Yuy?" as palavras saíram com uma sinistra precisão.

"Improvável," respondeu secamente... uma mentira absoluta. "Estava pensando que bundão que você é ás vezes."

"Mas não o tempo todo?"

"Se querem tomar banho, sugiro que corram," Heero murmurou, franzindo o cenho para a tela.

Duo sorriu maliciosamente para o amigo loiro e deu uma piscadela enquanto saiam.

* * *

Trowa chegou momentos depois, encontrando Heero ainda ocupado com o computador.

"Aproveitou a visita à Nanashi?" o líder perguntou sem presta atenção.

"Quatre e Duo não te contaram?"

"Contaram o quê?"

O moreno alto o informou da conversa com o carcereiro, terminando com a história da promessa do homem de dar-lhe uma resposta sobre o destino do cão. "Acredito que Catherine possa levá-lo para o circo."

"Espero que Kushrenada seja razoável," Heero respondeu diplomaticamente, não gostando nem um pouco do Diretor.

"É, eu também," Trowa concordou, indo até a sua cama e contorcendo o rosto por causa da dor no ombro.

"Ainda está te incomodando?" o líder parou o que estava fazendo para olhar o companheiro.

"O quê?"

"Seu ombro. Você anda o compensando ultimamente."

Trowa sorriu conformado. "Você notou. Esperava que não fosse óbvio."

"Não é." Heero deu de ombros. "Mas sou observador." Ergueu-se e se alongou, fechando o laptop. "Quer que eu te faça se sentir melhor."

Os olhos verdes eram cautelosos. "Isto não implica, por acaso, quebrar minha mão para eu esquecer o ombro, é?"

Um sorriso discreto tocou os lábios do líder. "Bem, essa é uma opção... mas tinha algo diferente em mente... um pouco de massagem shiatsu."

"Estou bem," o ex-circense respondeu.

"Deixa disso, Barton. Pelo menos tente – se não aliviar a dor, eu..." parou, não querendo apelar para o clichê 'não me chamo mais Heero'.

"Você o quê?" Trowa pressionou astutamente.

"Não sei, eu... estarei errado?"

"Que tal, se não ajudar, você tem que beijar o Maxwell?" sugeriu por fim o moreno alto. Sentia-se generoso agora com a perspectiva de salvar Nanashi; e conseguira abraçar Quatre, essa memória ainda era cálida.

Heero ficou tenso, encarando-o mortalmente, como de praxe. "Barton, por que sequer sugeriria algo assim?"

"Porque eu acho que ele anda implorando," rebateu sem hesitação.

"E quando teria sido isso?" o mais baixo questionou. "Quando ele me mandou para aquele lugar ou quando ele tentou me dar um soco depois da primeira corrida de obstáculos?"

"Que tal ontem?" Trowa recordou. "Voltando do jantar."

"Era só brincadeira," Heero resmungou. "Maxwell gosta de se divertir – palavras dele." O prisioneiro de olhos azuis desviou o rosto. "Não significou nada."

O acrobata bufou. "Que seja, Yuy. Como quiser." Apontou para o ombro. "Vá em frente e demonstre seu shi-não-sei-o-quê."

* * *

Os outros dois alcançaram os chuveiros sem obstáculos, mas enquanto revirava seus pertences, Duo percebeu que esquecera o importantíssimo condicionador. Suspirou frustrado.

"Que foi?" seu amigo perguntou.

"Esqueci o condicionador," lamentou. "Yuy me distraiu quando me mandou trancar o kit."

Quatre sorriu. "Ele te distraiu muito antes disso, Duo."

Um sorriso matreiro agraciou o rosto do outro. "Acho que sim."

"E aí ele começou a falar da sua bunda..." o loiro continuou, um brilho malicioso nos olhos.

"Ele não estava falando sobre," Duo insistiu.

"Mas estava pensando."

O rapaz de L2 pareceu desconfiado. "Sério? Você conseguiu perceber?"

Quatre riu. "Não precisa ser empata para ver para onde a mente dele foi assim que mencionou o seu 'traseiro'."

"Precisa só uma mente suja," Duo completou.

"É... acho que estou andando demais com você," implicou. Quatre organizou seus objetos e começou a desabotoar sua camisa quando foi interrompido.

"Espere Quat... vou buscar o condicionador." Olhou o amigo com preocupação. "Quer vir? Vai ser rápido. Ou acha que vai ficar bem aqui?"

"Não tem ninguém por perto," o loiro deu de ombros, sentando-se no banco. "Posso esperar."

"E se Kyle ou Austin aparecer?"

"Você não vai levar meia hora," Quatre o despreocupou. "Vai logo."

Duo assentiu e correu, determinado a mimar sua trança com um pouco de condicionador. Chegou ao quarto em tempo recorde. Sua mão estava na maçaneta quando ouviu um gemido profundo... quase um rosnado gutural de prazer. Parou, olhos arregalados, pendendo a cabeça para um lado e prestando atenção para ouvir melhor.

"Ah... Heero... isso é muito bom..." a voz de Trowa ressoou, entre um suspiro e um gemido.

"Quer um pouco mais forte?"

"Oh sim..."

O rapaz de trança congelou completamente, tentando se convencer de que não podia ser o que parecia ser.

"Ainda dói?"

"... muito menos. Oh! Que delícia! Muito bom..."

O rapaz de L2blissfully encostou a testa na porta, fechando os olhos. _O que mais poderia ser?_

"Está gostando?" Heero perguntou num tom baixo, como um ronronar que Duo achava tão sexy.

"Deus, Yuy, você tem mãos divinas," o elogio saiu num ofego.

"É o que dizem."

_Que porra é essa? Quantas pessoas o Heero anda fodendo?_ Duo queria bater a cabeça na madeira, mas no último segundo raciocinou no barulho que faria.

"Quem te ensinou a fazer isso?"

"Chang."

Duo se endireitou, tomado de surpresa. _Capitão Chang? E Heero? Puta que pariu!_ O jovem de trança resistiu a tentação de derrubar a porta e exigir explicações. Ao invés disso, atordoado, deu meia volta, retornando lentamente aos chuveiros.

_Inferno. Não é como se eu tivesse direitos sobre Yuy, não é? O japonês podia fazer o que quisesse... com quem quisesse. É, sem dúvida. Quem não se derreteria por aqueles intensos olhos azuis... e aquele cabelo bagunçado...?_

Engoliu com dificuldade, colocando na cabeça que ele e Heero era meramente colegas de time. _Como ele e Trowa?_

"Oi Duo."

Parou, percebendo ter chegado ao vestiário e Jason estava bem na sua frente. "Oh... oi."

"Você parece meio abatido," o líder do time Clip notou com uma expressão preocupada.

"Estou bem," respondeu indiferente. "Só indo tomar banho... Quatre e eu... antes do jantar."

Jason sorriu. "Perguntaria se quer alguém para lavar suas costas, mas não quero levar um tapa."

Duo o encarou por um momento e abruptamente falou: "Não levaria", antes de empurrar o outro jovem de L2 na parede e beijá-lo com força.

Os braços de Jason se envolveram no corpo esguio e correspondeu o beijo ardente, as mãos passeando nas costas firmes, segurando-o contra si. Enquanto o beijo do jovem de cabelos compridos era desesperado com frustração e desejo, o de Jason era paciente e complacente. Provocava os lábios de Duo com a língua e este abriu passagem, aprofundando o contato, fechando os olhos e se focando na sensação oferecida.

Era ótimo. Incrível na verdade. E tudo que estava na mente de Duo, enquanto se perdia no momento era... _Não é Heero_.

Afastou-se de uma vez, olhando para Jason espantado. "D-desculpa!" balbuciou. "Não deveria... não quis..."

"Não quis o quê?" Jason perguntou afetuosamente.

Balançou a cabeça, contendo lágrimas. _Mas que merda, garotos não choram!_ "Não é justo com você," falou miseravelmente, engolindo o choro.

"O que não é justo?" Questionou outra vez, o tom gentil.

"Eu... te beijando... não deveria."

Os braços de Jason ainda estavam ao redor do outro, e o abraçou mais. "Por que não?" sussurrou.

"Te falei antes, preciso me concentrar em ficar longe de problemas aqui." Duo deu de ombros levemente. "Tenho que pensar mil vezes antes de fazer qualquer coisa."

"É, e foi um belo discurso," Jason sorriu. "Mesmo que não fosse óbvio que escondia algo." Analisou o rapaz de trança longamente. "Então, diga-me por que fez o que acabou de fazer."

"Porque estou tendo um dia muito ruim," confessou. "E eu precisava me sentir desejado."

"Você é," a resposta foi simples. "Mas tenho a impressão de que você gostaria de ser desejado por outra pessoa."

Duo contorceu o rosto suavemente. "Não sei o que quero," suspirou. "É por isso que não tenho o direito de te usar desse jeito."

"Estou reclamando?"

O rapaz de trança conseguiu abrir um fraco sorriso. "Não. Você é legal demais pra isso, Jase."

"Então, que tal eu te dar um pouco de espaço para você descobrir o que quer?" Jason soltou o abraço. "Sabe onde me encontrar." Deu-lhe um sorriso sedutor, acariciando seu rosto antes de soltá-lo completamente.

"Jesus amado, você é inacreditável," Duo suspirou, balançando a cabeça. "Por que nunca nos encontramos em L2?"

"Ora ora, se não é a coisa mais nojenta que já vi..." uma voz rouca soou.

Ambos viraram-se alarmados, encontrando Kyle e seus lacaios entrando em formação para cercá-los.

"Aw, merda," Duo murmurou, rangendo os dentes.

"Sei não," outra voz ecoou. "Pareceu bem divertido para mim."

Quatre estava no batente, olhos verde-azulados acusatórios fixos no amigo, mesmo com o tom brincalhão.

Recuperando a compostura rapidamente, Duo se virou para Kyle. "Três contra quatro, Norton. As coisas não estão muito boas para o seu lado."

"Discordo. Seu querido líder não está aqui. Até parece que quatro de nós não conseguem acabar com três bichinhas."

"Aw, já chega!" o interno de olhos índigo murmurou, permitindo suas mágoas se transformarem em raiva... raiva que o fazia querer destruir coisas. "Norton, eu vou te encher tanto de porrada que nem a sua mãe vai te reconhecer!" prometeu, precipitando-se para frente.

Estava no meio do caminho quando ainda outra voz preencheu o local.

"Ei, Jase... quer uma mãozinha?"

Duo e Kyle se giraram na hora em que os três membros do time de Jason se juntavam a festa.

"Caramba, Ben... Quatre, Duo e eu provavelmente conseguiríamos tomar conta de tudo," Jason respondeu despreocupado. "Mas se quiser fazer parte da brincadeira..."

"Não perde por esperar!" Kyle ameaçou com zombaria, afastando-se de costas. "Qualquer dia desses sua sorte vai acabar, Maxwell. A de Yuy também." Chamou seus companheiros e desapareceram por onde vieram.

"Qual é o problema desse cara?" Ben reclamou para ninguém em particular.

"Acho que está com inveja," Jason abriu um sorriso malicioso, lançando a Duo uma piscadela furtiva.

O de trança forçou um sorriso pálido, ainda desapontado por não poder liberar seu ódio. "Olha, Jase, posso ver porque ele ficaria com inveja de você, você é tudo que ele não é." Seu sorriso era mais sincero então. "Obrigado de novo."

"Sem problemas." Jason se voltou para os seus companheiros. "Acho melhor ficarmos por aqui enquanto eles usam o chuveiro. Vamos nos certificar de que voltem para o alojamento inteiros, hmm?"

Duo começou a protestar, mas o líder lhe deu um olhar severo e casualmente se recostou na parede de um prédio próximo.

Suspirando, os olhos índigo encontraram a face acusadora de Quatre novamente. Estremeceu e passou por ele.

"Estou certo de que há uma explicação lógica para aquilo," o loiro começou, jogando sua toalha no banco, focando-se completamente no amigo.

"Explicação?" Duo sondou com cuidado, incerto do quanto o outro vira.

"Explicação por você ter agarrado Jason e trocado saliva com ele," Quatre elaborou.

_Ah... ele viu tudo. Merda._

"Hum. Não," admitiu, desamarrando a trança e soltando o cabelo com os dedos.

"Não," ecoou o amigo. "Você não tem explicação?"

"Não," Duo suspirou, tirando a camisa e jogando-a no armário antes de pegar a toalha. "Pelo menos não uma boa."

"Achei que estava interessado em Heero."

"Estou – estava – quero dizer, não sei," Duo se atropelou miseravelmente. "Saco, Quat, Yuy é gostoso. É maravilhoso. E adora me provocar. Um dia está flertando comigo, no outro é grosso de novo. Odeio ser feito de palhaço desse jeito."

"E é por isso que vai fazer o mesmo com o Jason?"

"Não!" Duo se apressou em negar. Estremeceu enquanto falava. "Não de propósito." Suspirou pesadamente, acariciando a franja. "Ele só estava no lugar errado na hora errada. E eu já me desculpei. Ele sabe que eu não quero nada." Seus olhos índigo pesarosos se focaram em seu amigo. "Mas pelo menos com ele eu sei em que pé estão as coisas."

"Então por que não é ele quem você quer?"

"Não tenho idéia," respondeu aborrecido. "Ele é esperto, bonito, engraçado e louco por mim... o que tem para não gostar?"

"Talvez você precise de um desafio," deu de ombros para o seu acompanhante, sorrindo torto. "Heero é um desafio."

"Um idiota, você quer dizer," corrigiu. Duo encarou Quatre de frente. "Pode mesmo dizer o que alguém está sentindo? Ou é só um truque... intuição e palpites?"

"Posso," o loiro reafirmou. "Sei que você tem sentimentos muito fortes por Heero... mais fortes do que quer admitir. E estou certo de que ele sente algo em retorno."

"Então me explique por que ele está transando com outro," Duo revelou amargamente.

"Como é?" Quatre se surpreendeu. "Quem?"

"Merda, Quat, não importa," o de trança se desviou, não querendo esmagar as esperanças do amigo com Trowa. "Mas o escutei... com outro. E pareceu bem mais do que flerte amigável."

"Quando aconteceu?"

"Logo antes de eu me atirar em Jason."

"Antes-? Achei que tinha voltado no quarto por condicionador."

"Bem, não consegui entrar," Duo admitiu. "Quando ouvi – o que ouvi, dei meia volta e voltei."

"Você não viu nada," Quatre notou.

"Não precisei," afirmou. "Os gemidos me impediram... sem mencionar os pedaços de conversa que peguei."

"Por que não o confrontou?"

"Yuy?" Duo falou incrédulo. "Está louco? Ele não é meu. Não tenho o direito de exigir respostas. E ele não tem nenhuma obrigação de me dá-las."

Quatre grunhiu. "Então voltamos a estaca zero? Você está puto com o Heero, mas com medo de contá-lo seu problema?"

"Não estou com medo!" rebateu por reflexo.

"Está se cagando de medo," Quatre declarou de imediato.

Duo ficou boquiaberto por alguns longos segundos. "Só sinto que não tenho o direito de questioná-lo," finalmente se justificou.

"Bem, talvez eu sinta," o loiro sugeriu, olhos se acendendo. "Ele é nosso líder. E depois de ele te dar sermão no café-da-manhã sobre manter a cabeça no objetivo, seria muito hipócrita por parte dele estar se engraçando por aí."

"Por favor, Quat... deixa isso para lá," Duo implorou. "Prometo que vou ficar bem. Não vou me lamentar... não vou deixar afetar o time. Só me dê uns dois dias para eu me reajustar."

"E depois? Vai se jogar nos braços de Jason na primeira oportunidade?"

"Golpe baixo, Quat," avisou Duo, avermelhando-se. "Não quis fazer aquilo. É que só... _machucou_, 'tá? Foi difícil encarar que o Heero pode brincar comigo e me chutar para escanteio, dar as costas e... Reagi mal."

"Certamente," Quatre concordou com firmeza. "Quero que prometa que não fará novamente. Não é justo com Jason nem com você."

"Comigo?" zombou.

"Sim, Duo, com você. Você merece alguém que goste de verdade por quem ele é, não porque está depressivo. Isso nunca funciona."

O jovem de L2 observou seu amigo com suspeita. "Quando virou conselheiro, Quat? Falando de experiência?"

"Só sei o que sei," o loiro balançou a cabeça, uma expressão severa. "Prometa que não vai dar mole para o Jason a não ser que você realmente o queira."

Duo assentiu, baixando a vista. "Prometo," suspirou. "Jase é um cara legal e merece o melhor. Não vou sacaneá-lo." Ergueu a fronte tentativamente. "Estou tentando ser amigo dele... mas como falei, sabendo que ele está interessado... perdi a cabeça por um segundo. Não vai acontecer de novo."

O loiro deu um curto meneio com a cabeça de reconhecimento, e olhou para o xampu nas mãos do amigo. "Depois de tudo, você nem pegou o condicionador, né?"

O jovem de trança riu. "Vou considerar minha punição por ter sido egoísta e injusto com Jase." Colocou a toalha na cintura, tirando a calça imunda usada na corrida matinal, e seguiu para o chuveiro.

Quando os dois rapazes emergiram limpos e frescos do banho, cabelos penteados, devidamente vestidos em uniformes passados, meia hora mais tarde, Jase e dois dos membros do time ainda mantinham seus postos.

O líder se aproximou, olhando para Duo apreciativamente. "Parece que se sente melhor," comentou com neutralidade.

"É... incrível o que estar limpo pode fazer para levantar a sua moral," o jovem sendo elogiado concordou, seguindo os passos de Jason, enquanto Quatre o flanqueava. Os outros do time Clip guardavam a retaguarda.

"Agradecemos por nos protegerem," Quatre falou, sorrindo com gratidão para os outros. "Se pudermos retribuir..."

"Vou manter isso em mente," o líder respondeu. "Temos que ficar de olho uns nos outros para sobreviver."

"Não tem nada melhor do que ter outro rato de L2 de apoio," Duo sorriu amplamente.

Passaram audaciosamente pelo alojamento de Kyle, ignorando os olhares dos dois sentados nos degraus, e com mais alguns passos estavam na porta do time Wing.

"Vejo vocês no jantar?" Jason perguntou, o olhar se demorando mais em um deles.

"Claro," o de trança afirmou. Fez menção de tocar a mão do líder, mas se conteve. "Eu – uh – obrigado, Jase. Te devo uma."

O outro interno de L2 riu baixinho. "Não estou marcando o placar."

Quando o time Clip foi embora, Duo se voltou para Quatre. "Caralho! Ele é tão legal que está me matando!" Balançou a cabeça, franzindo o cenho. "Por que não podia ser _ele_?"

"A sorte Maxwell?" o loiro se aventurou. "Ou a falta dela."

Duo riu ao ter suas próprias palavras atiradas de volta. "Você é uma figura, Quat." Voltou-se para a maçaneta, ficando sério num instante, olhando por cima do ombro. "Devo bater?" perguntou num sussurro.

"Nem pensar!" rebateu no mesmo segundo. "É o nosso quarto, pelo amor de Alá!" Quatre abriu a porta e se jogou para dentro, tendo um moreno hesitante em seu calcanhar.

Heero olhou por cima da tela do laptop. "Cuidou do cabelo, Maxwell?"

Sua voz quase continha o tom brincalhão do dia anterior, mas Duo nem notou nem se importava. "Não enche," murmurou, escalando em sua cama. Olhou para Trowa, sentado em seu próprio colchão, pernas balançando na beirada.

Com um balançar de cabeça confuso, o líder de olhos azuis voltou ao trabalho.

Quatre também estava confuso, meio que esperando encontrar o suposto amante no interior do quarto. Rapidamente, perguntou-se se Trowa teria visto alguém ali dentro. E logo em seguida desse pensamento, lembrou-se da missão do moreno alto.

"Oh! O que o Diretor disse?" perguntou para o companheiro de olhos verdes.

Trowa sorriu de volta. "Ele está cogitando." Inclinou-se para estar um pouco mais perto do outro. "Tenho a sensação de que irá concordar, de verdade." Sua face estava repleta de gratidão. "Não posso te agradecer o suficiente pela idéia."

Quatre corou e Duo rodou os olhos, lançando um olhar ameaçador para Trowa._ Tire as patas do meu melhor amigo, Barton! Seu maldito ladrão de namorados traidor!_

"Que bom que pude ajudar," falou o loiro, abençoadamente ignorante do que Duo sabia, ou achava que sabia, sobre o rapaz de L3 e Heero.

_Continua..._

* * *

_Respostas:_

**Maho Malfoy**, olá! Que bom que vai continuar acompanhando a tradução mesmo tendo lido a original, obrigada pelo apoio! Se quiser, pode comparar as versões XD Não acho que ela vá abandonar The Academy, mas ela está bem mais focada em Smoky Hills agora, pelo que vejo, vamos ter que esperar ela terminar essa pra voltar a ter atualização da continuação de Boot Camp T_T (opinião pessoal) Acho uma pena, pois Smoky Hills é legal, mas não acho que é tão boa quanto as outras dela... (/opinião pessoal) E obrigada pelo elogio, vou repassar para as outras da GW Traduções ^.^ eu treinei muito meu inglês lendo fanfics e antes tínhamos vários sites de recomendações que hoje já fecharam, então é bom poder compartilhar/recomendar nossa preferidas traduzindo-as. Beijos e Feliz Natal!

**Lis Martin**, moça! Obrigada pelos puxões de orelha XD Às vezes preciso mesmo! Sei como é frustrante esperar um tempão e vir um capítulo de transição, mas acredite, o anterior é importantíssimo para o desenvolvimento da história. Desculpe a demora, esse ano foi atribulado mesmo... Sim, 65 capítulos! Ou seja, tem muita água pra rolar ainda... E mais a continuação, The Academy, que por enquanto tem 14 capítulos e não está nem perto de terminar. Já tenho uma tradução pronta para o Ano Novo e espero poder atualizar logo agora no começo de janeiro (sem promessas!). Beijos e Feliz Natal!

**DW03**, oi fofa! Foi a vez do Heero pensar no traseiro do Duo XD Fico feliz em saber que vai continuar acompanhando! Eu, pelo menos, gosto de comparar as versões originais e ver as diferenças da tradução, acho interessante e às vezes dá um entendimento diferente a coisa. Pratiquei muito inglês com fanfics e tomei gosto pela coisa. Prometo que vou postar mais Lawless Hearts assim que conseguir concertar meu HD externo (onde eu tinha todo o meu material de tradução e muitas outras coisas T_T) Acho que ela não vai abandonar The Academy, ela tem muitas fãs aguardando atualizações (muitas mesmo!), mas ela fez a mesma coisa quando começou a escrever Witness Protection, ou seja, deu uma pausa até terminar essa e voltou a atualizar; só que agora ela está focada na Smoky Hills, então The Academy foi pro banco de reserva de novo... Se eu tiver alguma notícia mais precisa, coloco aqui. Mas tenho planos de traduzi-la também, não se preocupe. Muito obrigada pelo comentário! Beijos e Feliz Natal!


	26. 24 Conflitos

**Boot Camp**

_Autora: Snowdragonct_

_Tradutora: Aryam_

* * *

**N/T:** Para sanar a dúvida de algumas leitoras sobre a continuação de The Academy, enviei um e-mail à autora. Para quem não sabe, The Academy é a continuação de Boot Camp que ainda está sendo escrita; atualmente tem cerca de 14 capítulos [709 comentários] e parece estar parada. Entretanto, segundo a autora:_ "Sim, estou trabalhando um pouco em Academy, embora não tenha tido a oportunidade de postar". _Segundo ela, seu computador deu pane por conta de vírus e outros problemas e acabou perdendo muitos arquivos, por isso agora está escrevendo bastante à mão; a filha dela se mudou para perto, então elas estão passando bastante tempo juntas agora, além da casa dela estar uma bagunça. Enfim!_ "Mas eu pretendo SIM continuar com minhas histórias... todas elas [_referindo-se a Halloween Lunacy, The Academy e Smoky Hills_]. Agora, Smoky está tomando quase todo o meu tempo, mas ando considerando Academy seriamente e trabalhei um pouco no próximo capítulo para colocá-lo de volta nos trilhos. Espero poder reavivá-la logo." _Basicamente é isso. Espero que até o fim dessa tradução, a continuação já esteja bem avançada, mas que principalmente, ela possa superar os momentos conturbados que tem passado.

Bom início de 20**12**! Vamos comemorar o ano 1x2!

* * *

_Campo de Treinamento_

**Capítulo Vinte e Quatro: Conflitos**

Na hora do jantar, os rapazes se aprontaram; com exceção de Duo, que permaneceu em sua cama lendo concentrado um dos textos de artes marciais.

"'Tá na hora do jantar, Maxwell," Heero chamou, ao lado do rapaz de trança.

"Não estou com fome," respondeu curto e grosso.

"Está doente?" o líder questionou.

"Não. Só quero continuar lendo," Duo deu de ombros. "Vá comer. Vou ficar bem."

Heero se irritou. "Maxwell, não vou me deitar na cama debaixo ouvindo seu estômago roncar a noite toda. Venha jantar."

O rapaz de L2 virou-se para o seu amigo loiro. "Ei, Quat, pode me trazer um sanduíche ou o que tiver?"

Quatre esperou alguma orientação do líder, mas quando foi ignorado, assentiu. "Claro, Duo. Alguma preferência?"

"Você me conhece. Como qualquer coisa," Duo respondeu com um sorriso insincero.

Heero o observou com suspeita. "O que está acontecendo, Maxwell? O que está tramando?"

Olhos índigo encararam os azuis. "Nada, Yuy. Você queria que eu estudasse mais... me deixe estudar." Fez um gesto com a mão para mandá-los embora. "Sai!"

Ainda não convencido, Heero deu um olhar desconfiado para Quatre. Então, aparentemente satisfeito, deu de ombros e foi para a porta.

* * *

Cruzando o pátio, os olhos azuis intensos encontraram o loiro. "Vai me dizer o que está acontecendo com Maxwell?" perguntou sem delongas.

Quatre se mostrou neutro. "Talvez ele esteja levando o que você falou a sério. Lembra, que você não está aqui para... como era? Fazer amizades?" Olhou acusatoriamente para o líder. "Duo está tentando seguir sua liderança." Escolheu suas palavras muito deliberadamente. Se o moreno fosse mesmo tão hipócrita quando Duo pensava, Quatre iria esfregar o fato na cara dele!

Heero bufou. "Até parece."

Estavam quase no refeitório quando o time de Jason se juntou a eles. O líder do time Clip perguntou. "Cadê o Duo?"

"Não está com fome," Quatre respondeu com cuidado. "Vou levá-lo um sanduíche mais tarde."

"Oh." Jason se emparelhou com o loiro. "Não é por minha culpa, é?"

"Não," Quatre o assegurou. "Ele está estudando... tentando se comprometer com esse campo de treinamento e tal. Mas não se preocupe, vou fazê-lo comer."

Jason pareceu aliviado. Pelo menos até Kyle e seus capangas quase trombarem propositalmente com eles.

Kyle não quis perder a oportunidade de importunar os adversários, e resolveu zombar. "Oh... achei que depois de ver o Maxwell e Carroll se agarrando no vestiário essa tarde, ele seria a _sua_ puta, não a sua, Yuy." Ao ver a expressão espantada de Heero, continuou. "Ou vocês dividem a vadia de L2?"

Jason avançara em Kyle antes do fim da frase, jogando o outro no chão, mesmo quando seus companheiros tentaram impedi-lo. Dentro de segundos, acontecia um vale-tudo entre o time de Kyle e de Jason. Poderia ter continuado, mas quando alguém gritou "Guardas!" todos se dispersaram.

Os rapazes do time Clip rapidamente arrastaram seu líder, enquanto os do time Fraction arrastaram Kyle para o refeitório. Os três do time Wing trataram de se mesclar no salão antes que pudessem ser associados com a comoção.

* * *

"Winner, eu quero respostas, e quero agora!" Heero sibilou. "O que aconteceu no vestiário?"

Eles estavam na fila para pegar comida e Quatre, calmamente, pegou uma bandeja sem nem olhar para trás. "O time do Jason ajudou Duo e eu quando a gangue do Kyle apareceu," admitiu vagamente.

"E nem você nem o Maxwell pensou em mencionar isso?" o líder rosnou.

O loiro deu de ombros. "Não pareceu nada demais," insistiu. "De primeira, eram os quatro contra Duo, eu e Jason, mas aí o time Clip apareceu e eles deram no pé. Ninguém deu um soco sequer. Foi só pose de machão."

"E o que foi aquele comentário sobre Maxwell e Carroll?" Heero questionou friamente.

Quatre franziu o cenho. "Vai ter que perguntar para o Duo. Eu estava dentro do vestiário e saí a tempo de ver o Kyle aparecer." Observou o moreno atrás de si na fila com cautela, captando muita confusão e algo a mais que não podia bem identificar, talvez ciúme?

"O que foi que disse sobre o Maxwell seguir a minha liderança?" o líder comentou com escárnio. "Parece que ele está jogando o mesmo jogo de sempre, Winner."

Trowa olhava de um para o outro intrigado, como se cada um estivesse em uma conversa diferente.

"Duo está tão sério nesse campo de treinamento quanto você," Quatre defendeu fervorosamente.

"Duvido muito," Heero rebateu.

O loiro não poderia responder sem confrontar o líder sobre as suspeitas do amigo, então se calou, carregando seu prato cheio para uma mesa.

Havia guardas o suficiente no recinto que, quando o time de Jason casualmente entrou, o grupo de Kyle se manteve quieto. Mas o jantar foi tenso mesmo assim, e cada equipe foi embora separadamente.

* * *

Enquanto o time Wing retornava ao alojamento, Heero apertou o passo e Trowa se emparelhou com Quatre. "Então, sabe o que está acontecendo entre Maxwell e Carroll?"

"São amigos, Trowa," o loiro insistiu. "Quero dizer, claro, Jason está a fim de Duo, mas sabe que Duo só quer amizade."

O moreno alto sorriu secamente. "Por isso que eles estavam se pegando, como Norton falou?"

"É uma longa história," suspirou. "E eles não estavam 'se pegando'. Foi só um beijo."

"Outro?" O ex-circense balançou a cabeça. "Achei que Maxwell estivesse de olho no Yuy."

Quatre se surpreendeu, não esperando que Trowa prestasse tanta atenção na situação ao redor. Ele parecia muito ocupado com o treinamento de Nanashi. "Acho que sim, Trowa, mas quando Heero não mostra o menor sinal de interesse, o quanto ele precisa esperar?"

"Você tem que entender Yuy... ele é igual a mim, acho," Trowa deu de ombros. "Não somos do tipo que demonstra... e demoramos a perceber as emoções, ainda mais a mostrá-las." Desviou o olhar, constrangido. "Mas uma vez que isso aconteça... é pra valer."

"Acha que Heero sente algo por Duo?"

Não era bem do que Trowa estava realmente falando, mas não queria corrigir o loiro. "Talvez sim," por fim, respondeu. "Só não espere que ele suba no topo da parede de obstáculos e declare seu amor para o mundo."

Quatre riu só de imaginar, e ainda ria quando entraram no quarto. Mas parou de repente ao ver Duo sentado em sua cama, de costas para a parede, com Heero na sua frente, mãos nos quadris e a expressão repleta de raiva.

"-se não consegue se focar no acampamento por um dia sequer-."

"Eu? Olha só quem fala! Seu maldito hipócrita!"

"Não era eu quem estava me agarrando com o namorado na frente de todo mundo!"

"Não, mas era quem estava-." Duo percebeu a companhia e viu Quatre parado no batente. Sua face corou, olhos faiscando. "Quer saber, Yuy? Vai pro quinto dos infernos!" Pulou do beliche, empurrando o líder e passando pelo amigo e por Trowa.

Heero voltou-se com ferocidade para Quatre. "Winner, vai atrás daquele babaca antes que se meta em mais problemas!"

"Hum, claro," concordou e apressou-se para acompanhar o amigo. "Duo! Duo, espera!" Alcançou jovem de L2 a meio caminho da biblioteca. "Duo!"

O rapaz sendo chamado parou, encarando o loiro.

"O que aconteceu?" Quatre perguntou baixo, estremecendo com o dilúvio de emoções vindas do outro.

"Aquele filho da puta do Yuy entrou e já foi gritando pra cima de mim sobre o que aconteceu com o time do Norton hoje à tarde – e com o Jason." Explicou agitados. "Como ele ousa? Puta merda, Quat – enquanto nós dois fomos tomar banho, ele estava comendo o namoradinho vagabundo dele, e ainda tem coragem de vir me dar sermão por causa de um beijo? Uma merda de beijo, Quatre!"

O loiro balançou a cabeça. "Eu sei, Duo. Não consigo entender porque ele está sendo tão... inconsistente. Não é do feitio dele." Considerou. "Talvez ele esteja mais preocupado com a competição da semana que vem do que pensamos."

"Palhaçada!" retrucou irritadiço. "Ele é só um imbecil arrogante, metido, de duas caras." Andava de um lado para o outro enquanto falava. "Não é da conta dele. Se ele não queria que eu beijasse o Jase, não deveria..." parou de imediato, frustrado. "Mas que droga, não sei por que me importo." Deu de ombros exageradamente. "Ele é só um cara, caramba. Tem muito peixe no mar. Não sei por que me torturo."

"Porque você gosta dele... muito."

"Eu odeio aquele desgraçado."

Quatre abriu um pequeno sorriso. "Bem, ambas as emoções são cheias de paixão. E é fácil uma se tornar a outra de repente."

"Não acho que isso vai ser um problema." Duo murmurou. "Vou ficar com o ódio... é fácil de manter e machuca bem menos."

"Mas é meio solitário, não é?" as palavras do loiro foram melancólicas.

Abriu um sorriso sombrio. "Estou acostumado. Estive sozinho quase toda a vida." A amargura na voz deixou o loiro curioso, mas antes que pedisse para elaborar, este mudou de assunto. "Ei, Quat. Sei que sou uma desculpa patética de amigo agora, mas se importa em me dar um ombro pra eu me apoiar, enquanto eu lido com isso?" Ocorreu a ele que se queria proteger Quatre, uma vez que a relação entre Trowa e Heero se tornasse óbvia, esse seria um começo. Planejava estar ao lado do seu melhor amigo para ajudá-lo a superar o baque quando viesse.

"Claro que não me importo."

"Legal." Duo suspirou, olhando para o céu escuro. "Acho que está na hora de voltar..."

"Nosso horário na biblioteca é daqui a menos de meia hora. Imagino que Trowa e Heero vão aparecer por aqui." Ergueu o sanduiche que ainda carregava e tirou uma garrafa de suco do bolso. "Trouxe pra você. Por que não nos sentamos aqui enquanto você come? É bem tranqüilo."

"Não estou com muita-."

Quatre empurrou o lanche nas mãos do moreno. "Você vai comer e eu vou assistir... cada mordida," falou com severidade. "Jase perguntou de você e prometi que ia te fazer comer."

O rosto de Duo se avermelhou a menção do outro rapaz de L2. "Ele é tão gente boa, Quatre. Queria tanto sentir por ele o que sinto – sentia – por Heero." Tomou um gole do suco e acomodou-se num banco na frente da biblioteca.

Foi no banco onde Trowa e Heero os encontraram meia hora mais tarde quando chegaram para a hora do estudo. Os quatro deveriam trabalhar numa pesquisa como lição de casa. Envolvia o planejamento de infiltração de uma base, e cada um tinha que completar uma parte. Duo estava responsável pela planta do local, Quatre ficara com os equipamentos e suprimentos, Trowa deveria checar o terreno. Heero armazenaria informações da empreiteira e terceirizadas que construíram a base, procurando por possíveis vazamentos de informação no sistema de segurança e no esquema.

O líder encarou os dois até finalmente seu olhar descansar em Quatre. "Os dois estão prontos para trabalhar no projeto?"

O loiro assentiu. "Ficamos aqui para o Duo poder jantar... aí já estava quase na hora de vir pra cá mesmo, então decidimos esperar."

O moreno de cabelos curtos então se virou para Duo, que franziu o cenho para ele. "Só negócios, Yuy," falou rudemente. "Considere o meu último drama um caso encerrado, a não ser que queira bater boca."

"Hn." Sem mais palavra, Heero entrou na biblioteca, Trowa nos calcanhares, Duo e Quatre seguiram.

O jovem de trança analisara os outros dois morenos com cuidado, tentando decidir se acabaram de praticar a coreografia do tango horizontal, mas não havia nenhuma evidência de terem aproveitado a oportunidade sozinhos para transar outra vez. Só a idéia ainda fazia o estômago de Duo revirar de ciúmes, e ouviu Quatre ofegar cheio de compaixão.

"Desculpe," murmurou fracamente.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, estava claro que o Capitão Chang tinha outro dia cheio planejado. Os times passaram as horas da manhã atravessando um rio há vários quilômetros do quartel. Aprenderam as melhores técnicas, como prender o cabo de um lado a outro e como manusear a correnteza mantendo o equipamento alto e seco. As semanas de calistenia e pistas de obstáculo vieram a calhar, já que precisavam cruzar para o outro lado mão ante mão pelo cabo de segurança. Obviamente, estavam molhados e exaustos na marcha de volta, mal chegando a tempo do almoço.

Quando Trowa tentou andar ao lado de Quatre, Duo propositalmente se colocou no meio, começando uma conversa animada para deixar o moreno de olhos verdes longe. Deliberadamente, jogou um braço ao redor dos ombros do loiro quase de modo possessivo. E mesmo Quatre tendo uma expressão confusa, não conseguia classificar o raciocínio do rapaz de cabelos compridos.

De primeira, achava que Duo só estava procurando por um 'ombro amigo' como sugerira na noite anterior. Mas percebeu uma genuína hostilidade direcionada a Trowa. Intrigado, perguntou-se se o amigo de trança ainda ressentia o relacionamento do artista circense com o Diretor. Então teorizou que talvez Duo sentisse a amizade deles ameaçada pelo moreno alto. Mas não era ciúme que dominava as emoções do rapaz apoiando-se nele; na verdade, estavam ainda tão zonzos e cobertos de lama que era difícil se concentrar e discernir a causa das emoções.

Quatre decidiu esquecer por hora e conversar com Duo mais tarde. Não queria tirar conclusões precipitadas e acabar na mesma situação cheia de aflição de Duo e Heero por falta de comunicação.

Até ousou e colocou um braço ao redor da cintura de Duo, puxando o amigo para mais perto, assegurando-o de que ninguém se colocaria entre eles; nem amigo, nem namorado. Faria questão de não deixá-lo se sentir mais sozinho.

* * *

A manhã de sexta chegou fria e chuvosa, mas felizmente as atividades do dia seriam, em sua maior parte, em ambientes internos. Após os exercícios matinais obrigatórios, corrida, banho e café-da-manhã, foram ao ginásio para a aula de artes marciais.

O tenente Li organizou algumas lutas em dupla, como seria a competição na semana seguinte. O torneio era "mata-mata", vence quem der três golpes certeiros nos alvos designados ou derrubar o oponente no chão. Os árbitros eram três tenentes, além do Li, e Capitão Chang se juntou para supervisionar o evento.

As primeiras partidas foram como o esperado, com os quatro do time Wing passando para a próxima rodada. Após o segundo conjunto de lutas, o número de competidores abaixara para dez. E foi quando apareceu um problema. As rodadas finais incluíam Kyle, Jason, Austin, outros três, e os quatro do time Wing. Inevitavelmente, resultaria em combates passionais; coisa que o tenente Li não poderia saber.

Quatre foi o primeiro... contra Austin. E embora o recruta do time Chase lutasse bem, definitivamente ia com muita sede ao pote.

O Capitão tinha um sorriso discreto, assistindo Quatre estar sempre a um passo à frente do inimigo simplesmente adivinhando seu próximo movimento. "Muito bom," murmurou ficando ao lado de Heero. "Você tem alguém com uma boa cabeça no grupo, Yuy. Ele está ganhando como se fosse um vidente."

"Esse é o Winner," o líder concordou. "Ainda não o vi perder a compostura."

Duo estava sentado do outro lado, assistindo a luta, mas quando Chang se aproximou, não conseguiu deixar de se concentrar na conversa.

'_Quem o ensinou a fazer isso?', 'Chang.'_

O nativo de L2 observou Chang atenciosamente, imaginando quando ensinara Heero... bem... o que quer que ele estivesse fazendo com Trowa que soara tão erótico e proveitoso. Era bem aparente que o Capitão conhecia Heero de outro lugar, mas eles teriam sido _namorados_? Duo suspirou miseravelmente. Como ele competiria com o exótico oficial asiático? Inferno, como Trowa conseguira? Claro, Trowa era bonito... alto, esbelto, gracioso... com belos olhos verdes, mas Wufei tinha penetrantes olhos negros, um cabelo lustroso e quando sorria – como raramente fazia – era de tirar o fôlego.

Duo apoiou os cotovelos nos joelhos e enterrou o rosto nas mãos. _Que imbecil eu fui! Heero pode escolher entre Barton e Chang... ambos com personalidades parecidas com as dele... ambos gostosos. Em que universo fodido ele escolheria um rato de rua de L2 ao invés desses dois?_

Um cotovelo certeiro o atingiu na cintura. "Maxwell, preste atenção! Vai precisar saber dos pontos fracos de Austin se for lutar com ele."

Duo ergueu a cabeça ressentido. "Já sei," revelou friamente. "A pose dele é aberta demais. Ele baixa a guarda da esquerda e seus chutes altos são muito lentos." Semicerrou os olhos. "Posso acabar com ele em dois minutos, Yuy."

Heero demonstrou leve espanto. "É, poderia," admitiu, um suave sorriso tentando alcançar os cantos de seus lábios. Olhou de soslaio para Wufei, que ergueu uma sobrancelha especulativamente.

Duo não percebeu a troca, tendo voltado a esconder o rosto nas mãos, suspirando profundamente.

Momentos depois, Quatre se sentou ao seu lado e Heero o cotovelou mais uma vez. "Vai querer acordar para ver isso, Maxwell. É Norton contra Carroll."

O jovem de trança entrou em alerta de repente, alarmado.

"Não se preocupe. Seu namorado vai conseguir se dar bem contra Norton," Heero comentou com a voz neutra.

"Meu-? Ele não é meu namorado, Yuy. Não que seja da sua conta," respondeu bruscamente. Mesmo assim, ostentava uma expressão apreensiva enquanto sua atenção se voltava para a próxima luta.

Heero se manteve cético, mas se conteve de mais comentário.

Jason e Kyle se encaravam mortalmente enquanto o tenente ditava as regras da disputa. O combatente de L2 lançou um rápido olhar tranqüilizador para Duo antes de se focar no adversário de vez.

Quando Li deu a ordem para começar, ambos se lançaram um no outro com sede de sangue.

"Caramba..." Capitão Chang ficou tenso, a expressão austera ao perceber o fervor com o qual os dois brigavam. "Li?"

O tenente colocou-se ao lado do seu superior, sem tirar os olhos do tatame. "Desculpe, senhor," resmungou. "Não estava ciente da animosidade entre esses dois." Era senso comum que o time Wing e o de Norton eram inimigos declarados, mas quando a equipe Clip entrara na rivalidade, não sabia dizer.

"Talvez seja melhor encerrar," sugeriu Wufei, franzindo o cenho cada vez mais, especialmente quando Jason desviou por pouco de um chute forte o suficiente para quebrar-lhe uma costela. "E dar-lhes uma lição de autocontrole."

"Sim, senhor," Li concordou rapidamente, entrando no ringue.

Mas ele foi lento demais. O combatente de L2 se desviou de um soco, e contra-atacou com uma rasteira que derrubou Kyle. Contudo, antes de Jason curtir sua vitória, Kyle chutou com toda a força, acertando certeiramente na lateral do joelho.

Jason caiu com um grito de agonia, agarrando a perna com as mãos, enquanto o adversário ria em zombaria, levantando-se. Era como se ele planejasse chutar o outro ainda no chão sem dó.

"Fim da luta!" Li anunciou, entrando no tatame e tentando controlar a situação.

Mas Duo foi mais rápido, saltando dos bancos e se jogando em Kyle. "Seu filho da puta desgraçado!" gritou, furiosamente empurrando Norton e fazendo-o tropeçar para trás.

Heero interveio também, correndo para segurar Duo, antes de Chang puni-lo. "Maxwell, acalme-se!" ordenou, agarrando o colega pela cintura por trás, contendo seus braços.

"Me solta!" berrou o rapaz de trança. "Esse trapaceiro maldito merece ter o couro arrancado!"

"Isso não vem ao caso!" Heero insistiu, pedindo com o olhar a ajuda de Quatre e Trowa. Os dois logo se juntaram, arrastando Duo para fora do tatame, enquanto o time Clip se juntava ao redor de seu líder, e Wufei atrás dele, parecendo furioso.

"Norton! Apresente-se para serviço na cozinha," falou contidamente, apontado por cima do ombro.

Kyle lançou o olhar venenoso para o time Wing e armou a máscara de arrependimento ao se virar para o Capitão Chang. "Desculpe, senhor. Foi reflexo. Juro que não estava mirando no joelho."

Mesmo não podendo discutir a intenção, Wufei não foi enganado facilmente. "O golpe foi muito fora da área permitida, Norton, e depois de você já ter perdido. Não acredito por um segundo que você seja um inepto. Apresente-se na cozinha imediatamente, e decidirei se terá mais punição após a Doutora Po examinar a perna de Carroll."

Kyle obedeceu, mostrando para Duo um sorriso convencido antes de sair.

Quando Heero finalmente soltou o companheiro de trança, deixou-o se ajoelhar na frente do compatriota. "Jase, como está?" perguntou simplesmente.

Jason tentou esconder a dor. "Merda... não é tão ruim."

"Mentiroso," Duo ralhou, tirando a mão de Jason do caminho e gentilmente apalpando o joelho inchado. "Deve estar doendo pra caralho," murmurou, olhando nos olhos do amigo.

"Maxwell, volte para o seu time," Wufei comandou, tomando o seu lugar ao lado do recruta ferido e colocando uma bolsa de gelo que alguém o entregara no local atingido.

"Mas-."

"Agora!"

Jason assentiu com um leve meneio de cabeça. "Estou bem, Duo," conseguiu falar entre os dentes. "Pode ir."

Relutante, o rapaz de trança se ergueu e obedeceu, não deixando a preocupação de lado mesmo tendo a Doutora Po assumido, e dois do time Clip carregando Jason.

A mão de Quatre encontrou o ombro Duo de modo reconfortante. "Não se preocupe. Ele vai ficar bem."

Os olhos índigo faiscaram. "Juro que vou quebrar as pernas do Norton por isso!"

"Não vai fazer nada do tipo," Heero proibiu. "Quer ser mandado direto para a cadeia?"

"Ele deu um golpe baixo, Yuy. Não pode sair de cara limpa!" Duo rosnou.

"Ele já se livrou. Atacá-lo não vai melhorar o joelho do Carroll." Os olhos azuis estudaram o rosto angustiado do rapaz de trança. "Sei que Jason é importante para você, Duo," falou baixo. "Mas não pode se descontrolar assim."

O moreno de cabelos compridos franziu o cenho, estranhando o líder ter usado o seu primeiro nome. "Você não sabe de nada, Yuy," afirmou. "Jase é um abandonado de L2... como eu. Você nunca vai entender o que isso significa!" Deu as costas ao outro rapaz e cruzou os braços, encarando o chão.

Quando a ordem foi restaurada, o Capitão se aproximou com um olhar austero pousando no encrenqueiro do time Wing. "Pode explicar por que atacou outro recruta, Maxwell? De novo?"

Duo ergueu o rosto teimosamente. "Você viu, senhor. Norton deliberadamente tentou machucar o Jase. E conseguiu."

"Sabe qual o problema entre eles?" Chang fez a pergunta que tanto o incomodava.

"Sei... Norton odeia gays, Capitão."

"Está dizendo que Carroll é homossexual?"

"Estou, ele é," Duo respondeu sem pestanejar. "Eu também sou." Os olhos índigo encontraram os negros com igualdade. "Mas você já sabia disso."

Um leve sorriso agraciou os lábios de Wufei. "Gosto de pensar que sou razoavelmente observador, Maxwell."

"Eu também," Duo replicou. "E eu 'observei' que aquele merda do Kyle deliberadamente mirou no joelho do Jase. O que vai fazer sobre isso?"

"Isso não é problema seu, Maxwell." O Capitão constatou inflexível. "Deveria estar mais preocupado com o que vou fazer sobre sua tentativa de atacar Norton."

Duo deu de ombros. "Preocupar pra quê? Não há nada que eu possa fazer agora. Me descontrolei, tenho que pagar o preço."

Wufei se aproximou, isolando o jovem dos outros. Guiou-o para um canto vazio. "Por que se descontrolou, Maxwell? Carroll é seu namorado?"

"Ele é um amigo," o rapaz de cabelos compridos explicou. "É de L2, como eu. E teria feito o mesmo se o Norton tivesse sacaneado com o Quatre... ou mesmo Yuy ou Barton."

"Não duvido," o oficial concedeu, percebendo a sinceridade do outro. "Vai receber só um aviso. Não me deixe te pegar atacando alguém assim de novo. Sua ficha já contém várias acusações de brigas; está claro que você tem a cabeça quente."

"Tenho a cabeça quente quando sou espancado, intimidado ou quase estuprado," o rapaz de trança retrucou. "Nunca começo uma briga só por diversão... senhor."

"Então alega autodefesa em todos os casos?"

"Alego auto preservação," corrigiu.

Olhando para ele, Wufei mal podia debater. O rapaz era bonito demais para o seu próprio bem, e no reformatório, certamente precisaria se defender. "Daqui em diante, espero que tenha melhor autocontrole, Maxwell."

"Vou tentar," falou sem muita convicção.

"Tentar?" Chang repetiu, erguendo uma sobrancelha com ironia.

Duo virou-se para o oficial com franqueza. "Adoraria te dizer que nunca vou ter vontade de socar a cara do Norton como se não houvesse amanhã, senhor. Mas... não minto. Nunca."

"Nunca?" Wufei repetiu suspeitoso. "Me falou que não foi você quem colocou dejetos nas botas do time Chase."

"Nunca disse isso," o jovem de L2 contrariou. "Falei que gostaria de ter feito, e era verdade."

Os olhos negros se estreitaram. "Então você distorce as palavras até estarem irreconhecíveis."

Um sorriso fugaz passou pelo rosto de Duo. "Posso correr e me esconder, mas nunca minto." Declarou. "Você só tem que saber fazer as perguntas certas se quiser tirar de mim as respostas que procura."

"Isso é extraordinariamente sorrateiro," Wufei notou. "Mas é ambíguo. Uma meia verdade é o mesmo que uma mentira."

"Não no meu dicionário," o integrante do time Wing balançou a cabeça.

Wufei estudou o recruta na sua frente longamente. "Promete que não vai tentar retaliar contra Norton por ele ter machucado o seu – _amigo_?"

Duo sorriu maliciosamente. "Ah, olha só... eu poderia facilmente te prometer isso, senhor. Não vou _tentar_. Mas posso _suceder_."

O oficial chinês jogou as mãos no alto em frustração. "O que tenho que fazer pra conseguir uma resposta sincera sua, Maxwell? Ou quer ser enviado para a prisão de L2?"

"Honestamente não," abriu um amplo sorriso.

Wufei rodou os olhos. "Posso assumir que isso foi verdade?"

"Completa e integral."

"Então vou te dizer isso, com toda a honestidade. Se eu descobrir que se vingou de Norton pelo joelho de Carroll, você vai para a cadeia de L2. Não tenho o menor desejo de te mandar para lá, mas se fizer qualquer coisa com Norton, não terei outra escolha. Fui abundantemente claro?"

Duo assentiu. "É bom saber o preço antes, senhor."

Wufei balançou a cabeça sem esperança. "Volte para o seu time, Maxwell. Estou certo de que Yuy vai continuar o meu sermão."

O sorriso convencido se apagou. "Com certeza vai."

_Continua..._

* * *

_Respostas:_

**DW03,** que bom que valeu como presente de Natal! Era o mínimo que eu podia fazer para 'recompensar' pelos seus comentários constantes. Eu morro de dó do Jase, só se lasca... e ele é tão fofo; é raro eu gostar de personagens originais. Mas o Duo prefere sofrer (e nós também XD), fazer o quê? Espero que suas festas de fim de ano tenham sido ótimas! Um feliz início de 2012, vamos aproveitar o ano 1x2! Bjs!

**Lis Martin,** vivo! Fico triste em saber que as autoras que acompanha não estão atualizando. Dei uma olhadinha na página inicial, está cheia de Heero & Relena (não que eu tenha nada contra, mas "nós" estamos perdendo espaço, por assim dizer) e uma fic que eu atualizei em março ainda está lá! Ou seja, não tem fluxo de atualizações novas. O fandom, infelizmente, está praticamente morto e, engraçado lembrar, quando falei isso há um tempo atrás - Campanha - só faltaram me tacar pedra e me queimarem em praça pública... Por isso que faz tempo que não acompanho fics em português, muitas das que eu lia foram abandonadas há anos; hoje em dia, nem se fala! Pra ser justa, tem pouquíssimas em inglês que leio também. Eu também torcia por um casinho entre Duo e Jason, só pra ver se o Heero deixava de ser tão... besta. Que as suas festas de fim de ano tenham sido ótimas! As minhas foram boas, obrigada (apesar de uma dor de garganta irritante). Feliz iníco de 2012! É o ano 1x2 XD Bjs!_  
_


	27. 25 Aceitações

**Boot Camp**

_Por: Snowdragonct_

_Tradução: Aryam_

* * *

_**FELIZ PÁSCOA!**_

_**N/T: **__Embora haja esse aviso na resenha da fic, quero ressaltar a presença abundante de xingamentos! Em sua predominância, por conta de um certo boca suja com trança..._

_E para quem um dia se perguntou se vou continuar __**Lawless Hearts**__, a fic não foi abandonada! Meu HD externo teve uma crise de identidade e se esqueceu de sua função, então estou tentando recuperar meus arquivos, entre eles, todos os capítulos traduzidos dessa fic..._

* * *

_Campo de Treinamento_

**Capítulo vinte e cinco: Aceitações**

Por conta do ferimento de Jason, a disputa foi interrompida, e os rapazes foram dispensados. Mas ao invés de receber lições de moral como o esperado, Duo se encontrou sendo completamente ignorado por Heero no caminho para o refeitório.

Normalmente tentaria irritar o líder, mas estava distraído demais para se importar. Entre se preocupar com Jason, agonizar a situação entre Heero e Trowa e planejar como se vingar de Kyle, tinha muito com o que ocupar a cabeça.

"Agh! Chega!" Quatre se irritou, levando uma mão à cabeça.

Duo virou-se repentinamente para ele. "Foi mal, Quat-"

"Não é só você!" O loiro virou seus olhos acusatoriamente para Heero. "Você é pior ainda!" E voltou-se para Trowa. "E você... pare de se preocupar com Nanashi! Caramba, vocês estão me enlouquecendo!"

Heero e Trowa o encararam inexpressivos, e Duo piscou confuso, percebendo o que acontecia. "Hum, Quat. Talvez você devesse contar a eles sobre o seu – eh – talento especial?"

O líder ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Está escondendo algo, Winner?"

A postura de Quatre tornou-se ameaçadora. "Não mais do que você, Yuy," desafiou. Apertou o passo, afastando-se deles, e Heero focou-se em Duo.

"Importa-se em explicar o que está acontecendo, Maxwell?"

O rapaz de trança deu de ombros. "Ele não se dá muito bem com pessoas tensas... a energia negativa o incomoda."

"Energia negativa?" perguntou cético.

"Vai ter que perguntar para ele, pois não sei se eu mesmo entendo," respondeu vagamente.

Quando chegaram ao refeitório, já haviam se acalmado. Pelo bem de Quatre, Duo tentou não revirar demais seu desgosto por Heero ou sua preocupação por Jason, mas era difícil. Finalmente achou uma distração aceitável ao notar o time de Kyle em uma mesa próxima. _Ah, é mesmo... tenho uma vingança para elaborar_. Ocupou, então, sua mente com modos de ficar quite com Kyle sem ser enviado para a cadeira. E não era uma tarefa fácil.

Mas foi o suficiente para deixar o jovem de L2 reflexivo pelo resto da noite, e até dormiu bolando métodos para executar sua punição.

* * *

O dia seguinte era sábado e teriam que limpar o alojamento e lavar a roupa. Além do mais, o Capitão anunciou uma assembleia para deixar os recrutas a par das atividades da semana seguinte. Mas antes de tudo isso, os quatro começaram o dia em busca do café-da-manhã.

No caminho para o refeitório, Heero emparelhou-se com Quatre que, por sua vez, como de costume, estava ao lado de Duo. "Ei, Winner. Me conte do seu problema com 'energia negativa'."

Quatre o encarou neutro.

"Ah, é... foi o único jeito que consegui descrever, Quat," o moreno de cabelos compridos explicou, sorrindo sem graça.

"É chamado empatia," o loiro suspirou. "E só significa que quando pessoas a minha volta tem picos emocionais, eu posso sentir... aqui." Tocou o próprio coração. "Às vezes faz minha cabeça doer um pouco... quando tem muita tensão no ar."

Heero o observou desconfiado. "Quer mesmo que eu acredite que você pode 'sentir' emoções das pessoas?"

"Oras, você também pode num nível diferente," Quatre ressaltou. "Por exemplo, quando Duo está bravo, a linguagem corporal dele praticamente grita para o mundo."

O mencionado se mostrou enfadado. "Que tal falar pra todo mundo que sou óbvio?"

"Heero também é," o empata deu de ombros. "Posso indentificar pelas costas dele quando ele está carrancudo, pois sua postura fica muito reta."

Trowa aproximara-se dos outros três e pareceu preocupado. "Você pode dizer o que alguém está pensando?"

"Não... nem de longe," o loiro afirmou.

Todos os outros demonstraram alívio.

"São emoções que capto." Virou-se com certa irritação para o mellhor amigo. "E você deve ser a pessoa mais emocional que conheço," suspirou.

"Desculpa," Duo pediu pela enésima vez. "O que posso fazer se sou uma pessoa impetuosa?"

"Nada," admitiu Quatre. "Mas prefiro quando você está feliz."

Trowa bufou. "Você deve se sentir numa montanha russa."

O loiro conseguiu abrir um fraco sorriso.

Ao chegarem no refeitório, os olhos índigo de Duo se ascenderam quando encontraram Jason sentado com seu time. O rapaz por pouco só faltou voar ao atravessar o salão.

"Jase! Como está se sentindo? E o joelho?" interrogou, atento para as muletas encostadas na mesa. Então seu olhar se recaiu na grossa bandagem ao redor da articulação do conterrâneo.

"Hum... bem e não tão bem," replicou com um olhar cálido. "A doutora Po falou que não está quebrado, mas alguns dos ligamentos se romperam. Não sei se vão me deixar continuar aqui."

Duo deixou-se cair numa cadeira ao lado. "Que droga. Não vão te mandar para a prisão, vão?"

"Não. Capitão Chang disse que eu estava indo bem e vai confirmar se eu posso ir para um programa de reabilitação até poder voltar." Jason deu de ombros como se não importasse. "O único problema é, se a minha recuperação demorar mais do que o campo de treinamento, vou ter que entrar no próximo programa, assumindo que haja outro."

"De qualquer jeito, parece que você vai embora," o rapaz de trança comentou tristemente.

Jason abriu um sorriso provocante. "Vai sentir minha falta?"

O rosto de Duo se avermelhou, e encarou o chão. "Claro que sim!" falou baixinho.

A essa altura, os outros voltavam com os pratos cheios de comida, e se juntaram ao grupo.

"Te trouxe café," Quatre sorriu com malícia e depositou a bandeja na frente do amigo.

Duo se ajeitou distraído. "Ah é, quase esqueci porque viemos aqui." Começou a comer enquanto todos conversavam sobre o prognóstico de Jason.

Quando terminaram, o jovem de trança se voluntariou para carregar a bandeja de Jason para a mesa onde eram recolhidas posteriormente, enquanto o rapaz machucado se manobrava com as muletas. Ele tinha segundas intenções, pois isso lhe dava a oportunidade de conversar com o outro nativo de L2.

"Ei, Jase – você falou que seu precisase de ajuda com outra pegadinha, para te chamar."

O líder manco abriu um largo sorriso. "Está falando sério?"

"Kyle precisa ser derrubado," Duo sorriu de modo conspiratório, um brilho maligno nos olhos. "Quero ser o responsável por isso. Assumindo que você esteja aqui até lá, quer ajudar?"

"Claro que quero!"

"Então vamos trocar uma ideia." Duo guiava Jason pela porta quando Heero os alcançou.

"Onde acha que vai, Maxwell?"

O moreno de trança voltou-se irritado para o líder, seu bom humor se evaporando num segundo. "Jase e eu queremos conversar. Sozinhos."

"Temos a assembléia em uma hora."

"Estarei lá."

Heero se aproximou, baixando a voz. "Temos uma competição semana que vem. Não acha que tem que nos concentrar nisso?"

"Acho que _você_ tem que se concentrar no que é problema seu."

"Sou o líder desse time. É problema meu saber onde estão meus companheiros e me certificar de que estão focados." _E não se esgueirando para dar uns amassos no namoradinho._

"'Tá, 'tá... 'pelo bem do time'," Duo balançou a mão com desdém. Queria perguntar se era pelo 'bem' do Trowa, mas acabou por engolir a piadinha sarcástica. "Deve ter se esquecido, mas Jase é líder também."

"Não um líder muito sério," Heero notou.

"Pelo menos ele está disposto a passar um tempo com algo além de um computador!" Duo rebateu. _E com um certo acrobata duas caras._

"Então se é com ele que você quer ficar, devia estar no time dele," Heero rosnou.

"Bem que eu queria!" o jovem de trança respondeu sem pestanejar, perdendo a compostura. Encarava o companheiro de frente, punhos fechados.

"Talvez isso possa ser arranjado!"

O moreno de cabelo comprido foi pego de surpresa, magoado pela grosseria na voz do outro. "Então vá em frente e dá um jeito de eu sair da merda do seu time!" Deu um passo a frente e Jason segurou seu braço.

"Duo – ei – pega leve!"

Duo soltou seu braço, virando-se franzindo o cenho. "Não se mete, Carroll!"

Jason se afastou, espantado.

O recruta revoltado ignorou e voltou-se para Heero. "Quer uma chance de se livrar de mim, Yuy? Manda ver, cara. Quem sabe você não tira na loteria e sou mandado para L2 quando eu foder tudo de vez?"

"Duo!" Quatre se meteu entre os dois, encarando firmemente o amigo. "Pelo amor de Alá, não aguento mais isso! Essa é a sua ideia de não deixar seus problemas afetar o time?"

Os olhos violeta sustentaram os azuis-claros. "Que time, Winner? Até onde eu sei, é cada um por si nessa desgraça de cadeia!" Saiu sem olhar para trás, passando por Chang e ganhando o pátio.

Já distante, esfregou os olhos marejados, limpando as lágrimas rebeldes que escaparam. Maldito Heero – brincando, flertando – agindo como se houvesse uma faísca de interesse – e transando com o Trowa. _Ao invés de mim_... e se odiava por se importar com quem Heero transava!

"Duo!"

Os passos apressados o seguindo o fizeram dar meia volta, cruzando os braços de modo defensivo. "Me deixa em paz, Quat! Não estou a fim de conversar!"

"Não quero conversar," o loiro o acalmou. "Heero me mandou te dar cobertura caso se metesse em problemas."

"Por quê?" questionou. "O que ele tem a ver com o que acontece comigo?" rangiu os dentes. "O que você tem a ver, falando nisso?"

Quatre pausou por um minuto, lendo a emoções nos olhos tempestuosos. "Alá – isso está mesmo te abalando, não é?" finalmente falou. "Você está totalmente apaixonado por Heero e está te matando que ele esteja com outra pessoa."

"Eu não amo Heero Yuy!" sibilou, olhos estreitos.

"O que aconteceu com sua filosofia de nunca mentir?" o loiro perguntou gentilmente.

"Não estou mentindo. Não – não estou!" sua voz vacilou de leve e fechou os olhos, incapaz de manter a máscara para quem estava na sua frente. "Eu só achei – merda, ele me pediu para ser paciente – e me deu as costas pra ir transar com outro. Obviamente alguém tão irresistível que ele abriu uma exceção."

Então os braços do loiro estavam ao redor do amigo, puxando-o para um abraço, e o rosto de Duo se enterrou no ombro oferecido. "Está tudo bem," Quatre murmurou suavemente. "Vai ficar tudo bem."

"Deus – eu sou um imbecil," a voz saiu abafada; fungou algumas vezes, mas sem se deixar chorar.

"Bem, você está enterrado em negação," Quatre comentou com humor. "Quase tão fundo quanto ele."

Duo afastou-se um pouco, erguendo uma sobrancelha. "Nem sequer tente me dizer que Yuy sente qualquer coisa por mim."

"Ele está lá atrás encarando o Jason de um jeito que azedaria leite," o loiro contou. "E o ciúme que ele está emanando..."

"Droga. Jase não merece isso," suspirou e rodou os olhos. "Aw, merda – eu gritei com ele também."

"Você gritou com todo mundo," o empata o lembrou. "E, infelizmente, sou o único que tem uma pista do porquê."

Duo abriu um sorriso pesaroso. "Ainda bem que você me entende ou eu não teria amigo nenhum aqui."

"Sempre serei seu amigo, Duo," Quatre afirmou com veemência. "E de um jeito ou de outro, vamos superar isso. Vou fazer com que você supere."

"Obrigado, Quat... você é o cara." Com o braço ao redor do ombro do loiro, ambos voltaram para o alojamento.

* * *

Enquanto isso, no refeitório, Wufei lançava um olhar suspeito para Heero, após ver primeiro Duo e depois Quatre se precipitarem para fora do lugar. "Algum problema, Yuy?"

"Podemos conversar em particular?" Heero requisitou, suspirando frustrado.

Capitão Chang assentiu. "Mas vai ter que esperar até depois da assembléia. Agora estou indo para a biblioteca para organizar umas coisas."

"Tudo bem. Vou ficar até depois, se for aceitável."

"Sem problemas."

SEPARAÇÃO

Quando Heero e Trowa chegaram no quarto, Duo fingia interesse em uma apostila e Quatre lia uma das cartas de suas irmãs.

O líder não fez qualquer comentário para o rapaz de trança, indo direto para o computador com a intenção de adiantar algumas coisas para a competição.

Trowa olhou Duo curiosamente, mas sentou-se ao lado do loiro. "Ei, Quatre... quer vir comigo visitar o Nanashi depois da assembléia?"

"Claro, Eu ad..."

Duo inclinou-se na beirada de sua cama, encaranado o moreno de olhos verdes. "Ei, e eu?" interrompeu. "Não vejo o vira-latas a dias!"

Trowa encarou de volta. "Talvez Quatre precise de uma folga da bagagem emocional, Maxwell," zombou. "Já parou para pensar nisso?"

Quatre reprovou. "Trowa, esse não é o caso," insistiu. "Vou com você ver o Nanashi porque eu quero, não para me livrar do Duo." A censura nos gentis olhos azuis-esverdeados do loiro causaram maior impacto do que qualquer bronca em voz alta.

"Desculpa," Trowa pediu de imediato. Suspirou e lançou um olhar humilde para Duo. "Só estou ansioso para saber o que vai acontecer com o Nanashi. E..." Ele abaixou a cabeça, envergonhado, olhando timidamente para o loiro. "Gosto quando vem comigo vê-lo, Quatre. Você é... boa companhia."

"Posso ser boa companhia também," Duo interviu. "Pelo menos quando não estou ao lado de certos imbecis." Poupou um olhara para o líder, que nem sequer desviou a atenção do computador.

"Podemos todos ir," Quatre sugeriu, diplomático. Mas, na realidade, ele gostaria de um tempo a sós com o moreno alto. Não que fosse conseguir confessar seu interesse, mas seria mais como um 'encontro' caso não estivessem acompanhados.

Trowa ficou cabisbaixo e Duo sorriu triunfante. Enquanto ele estivesse por perto, o charmoso artista circense não teria um só momento particular com o loiro. O jovem de trança estava seriamente preocupado com as investidas de Trowa; seria muito traumático para o empata descobrir sobre ele e Heero.

Perdido nessa linha de pensamento, não percebeu o líder erguer o rosto do laptop. "Só dois podem ir ver o cachorro. Preciso ficar depois da assembléia, e depois do show de Kyle ontem seria estupidez sermos pegos sozinhos... mesmo eu."

Quatre deu um olhar pidão para Duo, que balançou a cabeça firmemente. "Eu não vou ficar perto _dele_," anunciou, olhando ameaçadoramente para o rapaz na cama de baixo.

"Oh, puta que o pariu, Maxwell!" Trowa reclamou.

"Não, tudo bem," o loiro se prontificou rapidamente. "Eu fico com Heero." Ele sabia o quão doloroso era para o amigo a proximidade com o outro, com tantos sentimentos envolvidos, então se resignou a perder a chance de ter Trowa só para ele, pelo bem de seu melhor amigo.

Trowa encarou Duo com toda a intenção de matá-lo, enquanto este apenas sorria radiante.

Quatre murmurou para o acrobata ao seu lado. "Obrigado por entender," sabendo que o moreno não entendia. "Duo não quer mesmo estar perto de Heero agora, e ele é meu amigo. Tenho que ajudá-lo."

Trowa assentiu relutante, suspirando. "Talvez na próxima?" O sorriso do loiro foi toda a recompensa que precisava, e sorriu de volta.

* * *

Sendo assim, após a assembléia, Duo partiu com Trowa, enquanto Quatre ficava na biblioteca esperando Heero conversar com Wufei no pequeno escritório atrás do balcão.

"Então, o que posso fazer por você?" Wufei perguntou sem preâmbulos, sabendo que Heero não marcaria essa reunião se não fosse sério.

"Maxwell tem algum histórico de instabilidade mental?" O líder questionou, indo direto ao ponto, franzindo o cenho para o peso de papel na mesa.

O Capitão ergueu uma sobrancelha. "O rapaz se sentou em seu colo na frente de Relena Peacecraft, Yuy. O quão estável _você_ acha que ele é?"

"Sabe o que quero dizer, Wufei. Sei a diferença entre ser um palhaço ou um espertalhão, e ser seriamente... perturbado." Sua expressão era sombria. "Nos últimos dois dias, ele me pareceu muito mais defensivo do que antes. E ele está raivoso – e não só comigo. Ele surtou com o Carroll... Barton... até com o Winner."

"Winner? Oh – isso é sério mesmo," Wufei concordou, tentando não sorrir ironicamente. "O que vem depois? Chutar cãezinhos no parque?"

"Não tem graça."

"Diga-me Yuy. Essa mudança de personalidade aconteceu depois de vocês terem um... desentendimento?"

"Se deu depois..." parou, percebendo que acontecera logo após o confronto com Kyle, quando o time de Jason ajudou Duo e Quatre. E no mesmo dia em que Heero sugeriu ao rapaz de trança se focar completamente no campo de treinamento e na importante competição.

"Depois..." o oficial chinês incitou.

"Não sei," acobertou. "Começou no dia da entrega do kit de sobrevivência. Talvez ele esteja nervoso com a competição da semana que vem e está tentando mascarar." Balançou a cabeça. "O senso de humor dele evaporou completamente. Pode ser que ele queira estragar tudo agora para não desapontar o time depois. Sei lá."

"Para responder a sua pergunta, embora eu não devesse, o perfil psicológico dele é notavelmente são para um rapaz que teve a vida que ele teve. Mas ele exibe alguns sintomas de estresse pós-traumático. Apesar da personalidade sociável, ele não parece formar laços – provavelmente por ter perdido muitas pessoas."

"Quantas pessoas ele pode ter perdido?" Heero desdenhou. "Ele só tem dezessete."

"Ele perdeu os pais, antes de conhecê-los – companheiros de gangue que morreram na praga de L2 – os residentes do orfanato da Igreja Maxwell..."

"O incêndio?" Heero admirou-se. O incêndio da Igreja Maxwell fora uma tragédia bem divulgada. Seu rápido raciocínio logo ligou os pontos. "Ele é o único sobrevivente."

"Sim, ambas as vezes," Chang respondeu genuinamente entristecido. "De acordo com a entrevista psicológica, ele perdeu a todos que amou."

Os olhos azuis de Heero se ofuscaram com compaixão. "Não me admira ele ser tão inconsistente."

"Talvez ele esteja com medo do time virar algo importante para ele," sugeriu o oficial.

"-ou os colegas," Heero concluiu. "E eu falei que preferia me livrar dele." Balançou a cabeça novamente, recordando-se do conselho de Quatre feito na semana anterior de que, como líder, ele deveria ser o mais maduro. "Droga, Wufei. Fiquei tentando tanto ser o líder inabalável e ponderado que tive medo de demonstrar pra qualquer um deles que me importo com eles individualmente. Tive medo de me _deixar_ importar."

Um discreto sorriso agraciou os lábios de Wufei. "Talvez seja hora de começar." Avaliou seu amigo. "Essa foi uma das lições mais difíceis para mim também. Era um estrategista brilhante – um verdadeiro soldado – e eu sacrificaria meu pelotão inteiro para atingir o objetivo sem remorsos. Eu os via como nada mais do que bucha de canhão naquela época." Abaixou o olhar, pensativo. "Eu era uma desculpa patética de líder, Yuy. Precisei de alguém superior, Zechs Merquise, para me mostrar que se eu não me importava com as minhas tropas, então meu objetivo não importaria para eles. E, incrivelmente, quando baixei minha guarda e me permiti realmente conhecer meus soldados, percebi minha vocação para instrutor. Os resultados têm sido... incríveis." Seu sorriso se abriu e suavizou. "Agora quando me chamam de 'Chang mal-amado' é – ouso dizer – com afeição?"

Heero sorriu de volta, pensando nos elogios de Carter sobre o Capitão. "Eles sabem que você nunca pediria deles o que não está disposto a fazer você mesmo."

"É uma boa lição para você, Heero, especialmente quando se trata do Maxwell."

O recruta de L1 assentiu, percebendo esperar ter a confiança incondicional de Duo quando, por sua vez, fizera quase nada para demonstrar confiar no outro. Certamente deixara-o tomar conta do kit de sobrevivência, mas fora pouco mais do que um gesto vazio. Ainda tratava-o como uma criança desobediante. "Acho que preciso conversar com ele," concluiu. Por fim, olhou francamente para seu amigo de longa data. "É difícil equilibrar essa – atração – por ele, com a necessidade de manter o foco como líder."

"Quer que eu o transfira?" Wufei perguntou cuidadosamente.

"Não!" Heero exclamou abruptamente. Então forçou-se a se acalmar. "Não. Seria a coisa mais desmoralizante que podería ser feita com ele."

"Posso transferir você," ponderou o oficial.

Heero negou. "Por favor Wufei, não. Posso fazer isso. Estou finalmente aprendendo a me conectar com meus companheiros. E sei que eles já se importam um com o outro." Seus olhos azuis estavam obstinados. "É um bom time, 'Fei. O melhor. Deixe-me ser o líder que você espera que eu seja."

"Não espero menos," o chinês deu de ombros.

"Certo," Heero falou com firmeza. "Vou me encontrar com Winner e reunir o time para esclarecer umas coisas."

* * *

Duo estava sentado na grama com Nanashi esparramado em seu colo, enquanto Trowa limpava o quintal de exercício, parecendo não se importar nem um pouco com a desagradável tarefa. O moreno alto superara a decepção de ter perdido a companhia do loiro assim que soltou o animal para festejar.

"Ele ainda é uma fofura!" Duo enterrou o rosto no pêlo grosso do cão.

"É por isso que estou tentando tanto salvá-lo," Trowa replicou. "Ele não merece morrer."

"Está absoltamente certo, Barton," uma terceira voz se juntou a eles.

Ambos os rapazes viram o Diretor se aproximar. Duo ficou imediatamente tenso, um braço ao redor do pescoço de Nanashi, e olhando de soslaio para o companheiro de time. O moreno de olhos verdes não parecia preocupado.

"Significa...?" Trowa perguntou, quase receoso de esperar boas notícias.

"Convenci os responsáveis de autorizarem a adoção," Treize sorriu.

"Valeu!" O acrobata quase pulou de emoção, mostando uma expressão de pura alegria para Duo. "Ouviu isso, Maxwell? Nanashi não vai morrer! Ele vai para o circo!"

O rapaz de L2 sorriu de volta. "Isso é ótimo, Tro'! Ele é um ótimo cachorro." Abraçou novamente o pescoço peludo, sem tirar os olhos do carcereiro e percebendo a frieza naquela face._O que ele está aprontando?_ "Ficando sentimental agora que está velho, K?" perguntou com uma pontada de escárnio.

"Nos seus sonhos," o homem respondeu sem hesitação, olhos fulvos se semicerrando. "Se fosse você pedindo para salvar o cachorro, ele não teria chance alguma."

"Aw, Tro'. Ouviu isso? Você é mascote do Diretor," Duo zombou.

"Maxwell... quieto!" Trowa pediu, apreensivo. _Por Deus, se ele estragar tudo, juro que o estrangulo com as minhas próprias mãos!_

"Não se preocupe, Barton," Kushrenada o tranquilizou. "Isso é entre nós dois. A atitude de Maxwell não afetará minha decisão."

"Obrigado senhor," o artista-circense agradeceu. "Quando ele poderá ser adotado? Catherine fará uma visita amanhã..."

"Bem, a papelada ainda tem que ser preparada," suspirou. "Vai levar mais alguns dias para juntar os documentos. Mas pode usar a visita de amanhã para fazes os preparativos com sua irmã. Gostaria de me encontrar com ela e me certificar de que assumirá responsabilidade."

"Ela assumirá!" Trowa insistiu. "Tenho certeza disso, senhor."

Duo rodou os olhos. _Nem tentando Barton conseguiria ser mais puxa-saco!_ Tal comportamento dava asco no jovem de trança.

"Certo, vou te deixar aproveitar a sua visita," Kushrenada finalizou. Os olhos se fixaram em Duo. "Fique longe de encrenca, Maxwell."

"Vai se-." Antes de terminar a resposta, Duo encontrou-se com um par de olhos verdes flamejando em sua direção. "Uh – vou ficar fora do seu caminho, K," murmurou a contra-gosto.

"Inteligente... pra variar." O Diretor deu meia volta e se retirou.

"Mas que merda, Maxwell!" Trowa explodiu, soltando a respiração que segurava. "Está tentando matar Nanashi?"

"Não, ou eu teria terminado a frase e mandado aquele cara pr'aquele lugar," deu de ombros e rebateu o olhar assassino. "E você precisa se lembrar de que K nunca dá nada de graça. Vai ter um preço pela vida desse maldito cachorro... pode apostar!" Empurrou gentilmente Nanashi de seu colo e se levantou, limpando a roupa.

"Seu paranóico desgraçado," o acrobata rosnou, guardando o equipamento de limpeza.

"E você é um babaca iludido." _Um babaca que transou com Heero Yuy, maldição do Inferno!_ Naquele momento, sentiu que sinceramente odiava o moreno mais alto. Não era justo. Ele ganhou Yuy, o cachorro... virara amiguinho do Diretor... e tinha Quatre dando em cima dela. "Te odeio tanto," Duo murmurou, seguindo para o alojamento. Não se importava se Heero queria que ficassem juntos para se protegerem. Fora criado nas ruas de L2... vigiara a própria retaguarda a vida inteira e não era agora que precisava de alguém. Yuy podia ir para a casa do caralho e levar todo esse time de idiotas com ele.

Duo quase alcançara seu objetivo quando Trowa o alcançou, correndo, sem fôlego. "Maxwell! Você conhece as regras!" reclamou. "Devia ter me esperado colocar Nanashi no canil."

"Fodam-se as regras!" Duo sibilou, abrindo a porta e entrando sem esperar. "E foda-se você também, Barton."

"Qual é o seu problema?" Trowa exigiu uma resposa, batendo a porta após entrar. "O que te aconteceu?"

"Obviamente não o mesmo o que te aconteceu," Duo ironizou.

"O que quer dizer?"

"Nada, Barton. Nada." Falou amargamente.

"Até parece!" Trowa pressionou. "Você anda tentando manter o Quatre longe de mim, e está dando patadas para todos os lados há dois dias." Seus olhos verdes se estreitaram. "Francamente, Maxwell, já deu, ninguém te aguenta mais!"

"Digo o mesmo!"

"O que, em nome de Deus, eu te fiz?" o moreno alto questionou, sabendo que tinham, mais ou menos, resolvido suas diferenças sobre o Diretor, então tinha que ser outra coisa.

Duo, por outro lado, decidira não dar mais a mínima se Trowa sabia ou não porque o odiava, então soltou a primeira coisa que veio na cabeça. "Eu só não esperava que você começasse a transar com o Heero logo depois de saber que eu estava interessado nele. Nada demais."

O queixo de Trowa caiu. "Yuy? Eu? Você acha que estamos...?"

"Fodendo? Hum... acho!"

"Por que acharia isso?"

"Oh, sei lá! Talvez porque eu tenha escutado vocês," revelou com frieza e cheio de mágoa.

"Ouviu? Fazendo o quê?"

Um leve rubor tomou conta do rosto de Duo, mas se era de raiva ou vergonha era difícil dizer. "Afogando o ganso!"

"Como é?" Trowa tinha uma expressão de espanto. "Quando? Onde? Do que diabos você está falando?"

"Outro dia desses... esqueci meu condicionador. Voltei para pegar," tentou elaborar. "Mas não entrei; não depois do que escutei de vocês dois."

O artista circense franziu o cenho, claramente confuso. "Que dia foi esse?"

"Fala sério!" Duo surtou. "Quer dizer que vocês estão trepando tanto que não sabe nem que dia pode ter sido?"

"Quero dizer que não sei do que está falando."

Os olhos índigo o analisaram. "Ora ora, tenho que te dar crédito, Barton. Você mente bem pra caramba." Tornou-se desconfiado. "Podia entrar para a liga de poker."

"Talvez seja porque estou dizendo a verdade," insistiu.

A trança voou pelo ar quando seu dono deu as costas para o outro. "Esquece. Que se foda. Não é como se eu tivesse direitos sobre Yuy." Passou a mão pelo rosto, tentando recuperar alguma compostura. "É só que pensei... Achei que você gostasse do Quatre." _E que Heero gostasse de mim._

"Eu gosto!" Trowa afirmou veementemente. "Não sei o que você acha que tem entre Heero e eu, mas está errado!"

"Sei o que ouvi."

"O _que_ exatamente você ouviu?"

"Puta que o pariu, Barton! Não estou a fim de repetir tudo o que você gemeu." _A não ser que as mãos de Heero estivessem em mim fazendo a mágica que fizeram nele._

"Só me dê uma pista," Trowa insistiu.

"Que tal 'Deus, Yuy, você tem mãos divinas'? É pista o suficiente?"

Os olhos verdes se arregalaram quando o recruta do circo percebeu finalmente o que o colega ouvira, e repentinamente caiu na gargalhada.

Duo o encarou em uma mistura de choque e desgosto. "Seu monte de merda traidor! Ainda tem que esfregar na minha cara?"

Incapaz de se controlar, Trowa apenas balançou a cabeça, segurando o estômago.

"Vai se foder!" o revoltado de L2 xingou furioso, virando-se para sair daquele lugar o quanto antes.

Mas o reflexo do acrobata foi mais rápido e alcançou o pulso do outro, segurando-o no lugar. "Espera!" ofegou entre risadas.

Quando Duo finalmente se dignou a virar para ele com olhos marejados, Trowa perdeu o controle novamente, o corpo todo tremendo de tanta risada, tentando segurá-la o suficiente para respirar.

"Merda, Barton, me solta!" gritou ao tentar se soltar.

"Não!" arquejou, apertando seu agarre, respirando fundo. "Por favor!" apelou.

Duo esperou, encarando o colega com sangue nos olhos.

"Não era-," arfou. "-não era o que pensa!"

"O que não era?" Heero perguntou, entrando com Quatre aos calcanhares.

Olhos índigo se arregalaram para o acrobata. "Me solta, Barton. Agora!"

Trowa libertou o pulso antes do jovem de trança se enfurecer ainda mais. "Yuy, conte a Maxwell o que nós dois estávamos fazendo naquela outra tarde enquanto ele e Quatre foram tomar banho."

Os recém-chegados franziram o cenho.

"Esquece!" Duo interrompeu. "Não quero ouvir!" Ter a confirmação da boca do próprio Heero tornaria tudo real demais para suportar. O rapaz de trança investiu para a porta, mas dessa vez foi o líder que o segurou pelo braço com firmeza. Olhou para a mão e seguiu-a até os olhos azuis. "Tire sua pata suja de mim, Yuy, antes que eu a quebre."

"Maxwell, deixa ele responder a minha pergunta!" Trowa pediu, ainda sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

Heero sustentou o olhar de Duo, e este não conseguiu desviar do hipnotizante par de mares azuis. "Enquanto você e Winner estavam fora, mostrei a Barton alguns pontos de pressão e massagem para melhorar o ombro dolorido." Olhou de esguelha para Trowa. "Por quê?"

"Porque Maxwell nos ouviu e achou que estávamos transando," o mais alto do grupo respondeu com ar de riso.

Duo encarou o chão, faces se avermelhando furiosamente, com uma expressão intensa tentando encobrir a vergonha. "Não queria espiar," esplicou desnecessariamente. "Voltei pelo meu condicionador."

Heero o observou calmamente. "É essa a causa da sua atitude a semana toda?"

"Não! Bom, talvez. Não sei," suspirou, recusando-se a erguer o rosto. "Eu estava só de mau humor, 'tá? E você me deu sermão sobre focar completamente 'na missão' e mesmo assim estava..." deixou no ar, não conseguindo terminar a explicação.

Quatre repentinamente entendeu tudo. "Você não queria que eu descobrisse com quem achava que Heero estava!" percebeu.

O rapaz de L2 se voltou para o loiro condoído. "Deus, Quat, não queria que se magoasse," falou em voz baixa. "Já era doloroso demais ter o meu-." Parou abruptamente, engolindo o resto da frase antes que admitisse seus sentimentos por Heero no ato. –_coração partido, _admitiu para si mesmo. _Puta merda... aqui está. Quatre estava certo. Estou apaixonado por Heero._ "Posso ir agora?" Perguntou, puxando o braço preso pela mão. "Acho que já me humilhei demais por um dia."

"Fique, Maxwell," Heero comandou suave, porém firme. Virou-se para Trowa. "Por que não leva Winner para uma caminhada?"

"Claro," o acrobata aceitou a sugestão, ficando ao lado de Quatre. "Que tal ir ver o _meu_ cachorro?" convido com um gentil sorriso.

Os olhos de Quatre se expandiram. "Kushrenada deu sinal verde para a adoção?"

Trowa assentiu com um meneio de cabeça, reluzindo de felicidade.

"Isso é ótimo!" O loiro exclamou, aproveitando-se da oportunidade para um rápido abraço. "Vamos ver Nanashi!"

Os dois saíram de fininho, fechando a porta silenciosamente.

Duo foi deixado encarando o chão, com o líder ainda o segurando.

"É por isso que estava se atracando com Jason?" Heero perguntou sem nenhuma indicação de agressividade.

O jovem de L2 suspirou profundamente. "E-eu não sei. Acho que sim." Confessou, sem muita certeza. "Ele estava no lugar certo na hora certa... só isso."

"E você estava no lugar errado, como sempre," Heero comentou com uma pitada de humor. "Voltamos a estaca zero, Duo, tendo esse tipo de desentendimento?"

"O que eu deveria ter feito? Invadido o quarto e exigido explicações?" questionou cansado. "Depois do que escutei – pensei que escutei – não tive coragem."

"Podia ter me perguntado depois... ou no dia seguinte... ou em qualquer outro dia," Heero sugeriu, o polegar gentilmente acariciando o braço que a mão segurava.

"Quem sou eu para...," começou hesitante. "Não é da minha conta."

"Por que não?" contrapôs. "Você não dá a mínima para o que eu faço?"

O nativo de L2 ousou lançá-lo um tímido olhar. "Você quer que eu me importe?"

"Não está respondendo a pergunta," Heero reclamou.

"Eu sei." Duo finalmente se rendeu a pressão em seu braço, virando-se para ficar de frente ao outro. "Olha... você sempre diz que esse campo de treinamento é super importante... que não vai se deixar distrair. E respeito isso! Estou tentando fazer o mesmo." Encarou o teto por um segundo. "Acho que só sou um pouco mais fácil de distrair do que você."

Heero riu naquele tom baixo e sexy que Duo tanto amava. "Quer apostar?" Puxou o companheiro de time, sem resistência alguma, para os seus braços. "A um mês atrás, eu diria que era imune a distrações," confessou. "Mas você, Duo Maxwell, é sem dúvida a pessoa mais distrativa do universo."

Duo suspirou, relaxando no abraço e fechando os olhos. "Você não age como se fosse na maioria das vezes," murmurou.

"Mas não passa de uma atuação," admitiu. "Achei que principalmente você veria através." Um leve sorriso tocou seus lábios. "Você viu naquele dia no Centro de Visitas."

Foi a vez de Duo sorrir convencido. "Nossa, aquilo foi demais," recordou com afeição.

O líder riu calidamente. "Você ficou metido o resto do dia," lembrou. Afastou-se apenas o suficiente para olhar no rosto do outro. "O que aconteceu com toda aquela confiança, hmm?"

"Quer falar de atuação, Yuy?" um rubor tomou conta de sua face novamente. "Tenho mais inseguranças do que posso admitir. Apenas as escondo bem."

"Todos nós somos assim," Heero o assegurou. "Acha que não penso o quanto vai te levar para decidir que Jason tem muito mais em comum com você do que eu jamais terei?"

O rapaz de trança não deu muita atenção. "Claro que sim... mas é assim que se constrói uma amizade."

"E amor," o líder acrescentou.

Duo entendeu e o olhou fixamente. "Acha que amo Jase?"

"Muitas pessoas acham," Heero o informou.

"Pode ser, mas Jase não é uma delas," afirmou. "Ele sabe que somos só amigos." Desviou o rosto constrangido. "Mesmo quando faço imbecilidades como me jogar pra cima dele."

"Porque achou que logo depois de eu ter te dito para se focar somente no treinamento, eu fui e fiz sexo com Barton," Heero resumiu.

Duo assentiu, ainda sem encará-lo.

"Ficou com ciúmes," o líder importunou.

"Insanamente," Duo admitiu.

"Não tenha." Heero relaxou o abraço, deixando mais espaço entre eles. "Não estava brincando sobre focar no campo, Duo. Realmente precisamos. Mas não confunda minha determinação de vencer por indiferença. Você é importante para mim. E quando terminarmos isso tudo, talvez possamos descobrir o quanto."

O recruta de cabelos longos conseguiu mostrar um sorriso afetado. "Sem promessas, então?"

"Não posso fazer promessas – ainda," suspirou. "Mas vou pedir por uma."

O rapaz de L2 se mostrou cauteloso.

"Converse comigo," Heero pediu simplesmente. Ante a expressão interrogativa de Duo, sorriu. "Da próxima vez que houver um desentendimento, converse comigo. Não fuja. Fique bravo se quiser... mas não corra e se esconda. Promete?"

Os olhos índigo vasculharam cada pedaço do rosto do líder. "Essa promessa vale para os dois lados, Yuy?"

"É claro."

"Então sim, prometo."

Heero o puxou para um abraço rápido e se afastou. "Então, que tal nos juntarmos aos outros dois no canil e parabenizarmos Trowa por ter salvo a vida do vira-lata?"

Duo corou outra vez. "Merda, devo um bom pedido de desculpas para o Barton," falou com uma careta. "Falei um monte de bobagens para ele."

"Acredito que ele vai te perdoar, dadas as circunstâncias," Heero ponderou diplomático. "E assumindo que você não vai tentar mais ficar entre ele e Winner."

Duo riu. "Ah, é mesmo. Foi bem engraçado interferir. Talvez um dia Quatre me perdoe."

"E se ele tivesse feito igual com você, o perdoaria?" o líder provocou.

"Nem em um milhão de anos," sorriu largamente. "Vamos Yuy. Para o canil e avante... tenho muito o que remendar..." Pegou o amigo pela mão, puxando-o porta afora.

_Continua..._

* * *

Respostas:

**Litha-chan**, fofa! Eu apoio ir ler em inglês! É bem interessante ver as diferenças na tradução, mas fico feliz que tenha voltado XD Homofóbicos são uma raça que inferniza a vida de muita gente, devem ser enrustido mesmo, vamos descobrir... Fiquei surpresa em ver todo mundo torcendo pelo Jason! Gosto muito do personagem, fiquei com dó dele por sair da história (o que não é bem spoiler, como foi dito neste capítulo). O Heero é do tipo que nem caga nem sai da moita; e nesse capítulo ele deixou o Duo mais comprometido sem compromisso nenhum. Junte-se ao grupo dos odiadores de Kushrenada nessa fic! Muitos beijos, Litha, e um ótimo ano yaoi para todas nós!

**DW03**, sem problemas! A resposta da Snow acabou sanando dúvidas minhas também. Sobre o que comentou do capítulo passado, é por isso que o Duo toma a justiça nas próprias mãos! Heero ciumento é o que há *_* O Trowa leva muita patada, mas a maioria acho que ele faz por merecer... Obrigada pelo comentário! Beijos!

**MaiMai**, e daqui para frente as coisas vão esquentar bastante! Quando a gente acha que um conflito terminou, outros aparecem... Ultimamente eu demoro um pouco para atualizar, mas terminar essa fic é uma questão de honra XD E fico feliz que ainda goste da história! Beijos e super obrigada pelo comentário!

**Lis Martin**, obrigada pelo comentário super voluntário (Aryam: Lis, vai lá comentar o último capítulo de BC XD)! A relação de Duo e Wufei aqui não seria bem "material para casal" eu acho (mesmo que a fic não fosse 1x2, não consigo vê-los, aqui, como um), mas eles tem umas interações, principalmente mais para frente, que são impagáveis. Heero ciumento *_* o melhor é ele perdento a compostura que tenta manter com tanto custo. Fico com dó do Jason, mas pelo menos ele tirou uma casquinha do Duo... Eu tinha começado a traduzir mais coisas da Snow, só que o problema é que quase tudo dela é bem grande, o que acaba sendo contra-produtivo, pois eu tenho que deixar BC de lado. Mas eu tento traduzir outras coisas no meio tempo; a Merula tem várias fics com capítulos curtos e a Illy está segurando um mooonte de traduções minhas (que deveriam ser lançadas com o lendário site XD). Espero que goste desse capítulo, beijos!

**Lhu Chan**, olá! Fiquei super feliz com o seu comentário! Mande um abraço para a sua amiga por mim por ter te indicado a fic ^_~ Depois de 12 anos, GW ainda é a série mais viciante que já assisti, cuidado com esse vício XD Que bom que está um pouco mais estimulada de ler mais coisas dos g-boys, é sempre bom ver novas fãs. Muitíssimo obrigada pelos elogios! Espero que venha conferir aqui e ali mesmo lendo a original. Beijos!


	28. 26 Determinação

**Boot Camp**

_Por: Snowdragonct_

_Tradução: Aryam_

* * *

_**N/T**: Dedicado a_ Litha-chan (Heero sendo mais "japonês" nesse capítulo XD), DW03 (Duo acanhado é fofo, mas ele também merece passar vergonha às vezes...)_ e_ Lis Martin (mais um capítulo postado, vitória! *joga o pc pra cima*)!

* * *

_Campo de Treinamento_

**Capítulo Vinte e Seis: Determinação**

* * *

Heero e Duo foram direto para o canil e o treinador os deixou entrar. Enquanto andavam entre as jaulas, conversavam em voz baixa sobre a competição.

Mas quando o jovem de trança pousou a mão na maçaneta, ouviu um gemido gutural do outro lado. Paralizou seus movimentos, sentindo uma sensação de déjà vu, e virou-se para o líder. "Ouviu isso?"

Então uma voz soou claramente, mesmo através da porta ainda fechada... uma voz esbaforida cheia de excitação. "Oh Trowa, não pare!"

Duo afastou-se de um pulo, virando os olhos arregalados para Heero. Quando o líder fez menção de abrir a porta, o rapaz de trança tentou impedí-lo. "Ficou doido, Yuy?" sussurrou.

"Tenha dó, Maxwell! Não vai tirar conclusões precipitadas de novo."

O nativo de L2 hesitou, claramente em dúvida. "Não acho que seja um mal-entendido dessa vez..."

"Vamos descobrir." Heero abriu a porta de supetão e Duo tapou os olhos.

"Yuy, não!"

O som de risadas o fez espiar por entre os dedos.

Quatre e Trowa estavam recostados na parede, com Nanashi aproveitando do carinho deste. Ambos ostentavam expressões nada inocentes.

Duo rodou os olhos. "Muito engraçado. Como sabiam que estávamos aqui?"

Trowa apontou para o monitor de segurança, mostrando a entrada do canil.

"Babacas," o rapaz de trança murmurou, enrubescendo.

Heero sorria perante a situação envergonhada de seu companheiro. "Você mereceu."

Duo abaixou a cabeça. "´Tá, mereci."

Quatre riu. "Se pudesse ver a sua cara quando o Heero abriu a porta!"

"Impagável!" Trowa completou, sorrindo de orelha a orelha. "Oras, Maxwell, você estava pedindo!"

O alvo das zombarias apenas concordou. "Eu sei... eu sei." Pareceu encabulado. "Desculpe ter sido um escroto essa semana."

"Só essa semana?" Trowa provocou, mostrando que não estava realmente bravo. "Desculpa aceita." Virou um olhar astuto para o líder. "Está decepcionado por não ter perdido a aposta, não é?"

"Aposta?" Duo perguntou desconfiado.

"Barton!" o tom de Heero era perigoso.

"Apostei com Yuy que sua massagem não ajudaria muito o meu ombro." Trowa explicou ainda com um sorriso. "Mas ele estava certo. Estou ótimo."

"Parecia _mesmo_ que estava sendo ótimo," Duo admitiu, lembrando-se do que ouvira.

"O que apostaram?" Quatre perguntou.

Trowa riu, balançando a cabeça. "Yuy me mataria se contasse."

"Pode apostar." O líder manteve seu olhar no chão, sabendo que teria os curiosos olhos violeta atentos em si e se encontrasse, a vermelhidão em seu rosto o denunciaria. "Não está na hora do almoço?" Mudou de assunto bruscamente.

"Muito sutil, Yuy," Duo falou maliciosamente. "Ei, Tro', precisamos bater um papo."

Trowa balançou a cabeça. "Desculpa, Maxwell. Não vai rolar."

"Ei... me dá uma chance. Posso bolar um bom suborno."

"É, e o Yuy consegue me quebrar em dois," respondeu calmamente. "O segredo dele está a salvo."

"Puxa-saco," o rapaz de trança resmungou, ajudando a guardar os cachorros soltos.

Caminharam lado a lado num silêncio agradável, embora atraindo olhares confusos por Heero e Duo parecerem civilizados juntos.

O jovem de L2 olhou de relance para o líder ao seu lado, este que já superara seu receio de Trowa revelar a aposta e voltara ao seu estado normal reservado. "Uau... eu andei tão chato assim?" perguntou em voz baixa.

"Por quê?"

"É que ouvi alguém comentando como o nosso time está se dando bem pra variar," explicou, franzindo o cenho de leve.

Heero esforçou-se para não deixar um sorriso transparecer. "Acho que você andou mesmo muito chato, Maxwell."

"Hmph."

Quatre riu, aliviado pela irritação de Duo ser claramente falsa.

* * *

Quando chegaram ao refeitório, o rapaz de trança procurou por Jason, esperando ter a chance de se desculpar pelo que dissera antes, mas o compatriota não estava por lá. Ao invés disso, Duo se aproximou de dois companheiros do time.

"Ei, Ben, o Jase está por aí?"

"A doutora quer que ele fique com o joelho para cima o máximo possível. Está no dormitório com o Adam." Analisou Duo. "Como estão as coisas?"

"Bem," o jovem do time Wing deu um meio-sorriso. "Eu meio que devo uma desculpa pra ele por ter apelado da outra vez." Deu de ombros. "Não tive uma manhã muito boa."

"Dá um pulo lá se quiser."

"Talvez. Ainda não sei o cronograma do dia. Pode dizer pra ele que quero uma chance pra me desculpar? Talvez mais tarde?"

Ben riu maliciosamente. "Como se você precisasse se desculpar com o Jase," comentou com sarcasmo.

"Acredite em mim. Eu preciso," Duo afirmou. Viu que seus colegas já estavam na fila de comida, então pediu licença e foi se juntar a eles.

"Tudo bem?" Heero perguntou, tentando ao máximo não soar ciumento.

"Tudo. Parece que o Jase tem que ficar de pernas para o ar. Ordens médicas." Os olhos violeta se focaram no líder. "Será que dá para dar uma passada no quarto deles depois, pra eu me desculpar?"

Heero hesitou por meio segundo, o suficiente para Duo perceber seu desgosto pela idea. Mas, por fim, assentiu. "Pode ser."

O jovem de L2 se mostrou desconfiado. "E você não vai ficar com ciúme, vai? Porque eu já disse que ele é só um amigo e eu não minto, nunca."

Heero tentou parecer casual. "Por que eu ficaria com ciúme?" questionou friamente.

Duo se aproximou. "Por eu ser irresistível?"

Heero bufou com ceticismo, colocando a sobremesa ao lado do prato de comida. "Metido," provocou, mantendo o rosto impassível.

"Presunçosamente confiante," sorriu de volta. "Como naquele dia de visitas." Ah sim, ele gostava de pensar naquele dia... no colo de Heero.

A expressão de desprezo do adolescente sério não era nada convincente, então ele pegou sua bandeja e foi até a mesa. "Menos conversa e mais mastigação, Maxwell."

"Senhor, sim senhor," sorriu.

Com as suas diferenças resolvidas, os quatro integrantes do time Wing finalmente alcançaram uma relação mais relaxada. Decidiram pular o jogo tradicional do fim de semana para planejarem como atingir o melhor desempenho na competição. Portanto, após terminarem de lavar as roupas e limpar o quarto, juntaram-se no que sobrou da tarde para discutir seus pontos fortes e fracos, com algumas cutucadas e brincadeiras.

Após uma breve pausa para o jantar, voltaram aos estudos e foram dormir mais cedo, todos precisando de boas noites de descanso após o dia cheio de emoções.

* * *

O dia seguinte era outro dia de visitas e, novamente, Trowa e Quatre receberiam seus familiares.

O artista circense estava particularmente ansioso, sabendo que teria que apresentar sua irmã para o Diretor com a intenção de faciliar a transição de Nanashi. Não que ele duvidasse da aceitação dela do cachorro, mas preocupava-se com uma repentina mudança de planos de Kushrenada. Suas preocupações se dissiparam quando um guarda chegou no quarto e lhe deu o recado de ir encontrar com o carceireiro no canil antes de ir ao centro de visitas.

"Ei, Quatre, quer vir comigo?" convidou esperançoso.

Quatre olhou para Duo rapidamente. "Tudo bem com você?"

Duo se aborreceu. "Puta que pariu, eu estava tentando te proteger, Quat. Não dá pra esquecer isso?"

O loiro sorriu com ternura. "Dá sim. E a propósito, posso não ter agradecido, mas apreciei o gesto."

"Só estava tentando vigiar a retaguarda de um companheiro de equipe," respondeu envergonhado.

"Sendo assim, eu assumo daqui," Trowa os assegurou, colocando-se ao lado de Quatre. "Vamos. Depois de conversar com o K., passamos no centro de visitas e te apresento a minha irmã."

O loiro assentiu. "Que ótimo. Até mais, Duo... Heero." Enquanto saia pela porta, voltou-se por cima do ombro. "Não façam nada que nós dois não faríamos!"

Duo se avermelhou por completo, praticamente reluzindo, e escondeu o rosto atrás de uma revista em quadrinho, esperando que o líder não notasse.

Mas, claro, o onisciente rapaz de olhos azuis notou. "O que foi, Maxwell? Cadê a sua confiança presunçosa hoje?"

De algum modo, estando sozinhos, Duo percebeu seus nervos vacilarem. Não conseguia flertar com o alvo de suas afeições sem ninguém para encobri-lo se algo desse errado. "Estou lendo," retrucou toscamente, sabendo que era uma resposta barata.

Heero riu baixinho, sentando-se na cadeira na frente do laptop. "Bem, tenho certeza de que o meu 'docinho de coco' pode me manter ocupado." Seus dedos deslizaram suavemente pelo teclado.

Os olhos índigo se desviaram rapidamente da revista, e ele suspirou internamente. _Ah, como adoraria trocar de lugar com aquela maldita máquina!_

* * *

Meia hora depois da saída de Trowa e Quatre, houve uma batida na porta.

Heero ergueu o olhar do laptop e pareceu confuso. "Entre."

Capitão Chang entrou, fechando a porta atrás de si.

"Nem brinca que a Relena veio de novo…"

Duo riu. "Ah, desencana, Yuy," brincou. "Eu te ajudo a se livrar dela de novo." Inclinou-se no canto de sua cama, dando ao outro rapaz um sorriso provocativo. "Podemos fazer uma performance que ela nunca esqueceria." _Nem eu…_

As faces do líder se avermelharam, e abriu a boca para responder.

"Relena não está aqui," Wufei interrompeu seriamente.

"Ah. Então tem outra razão para essa visita," Heero comentou.

"Pra falar a verdade, vim principalmente para ver Maxwell."

"Devo me retirar?" o jovem de olhos azuis perguntou franzindo a testa, tentando entender o que Wufei estava armando.

"Não é necessário," o Capitão respondeu logo, indo sentar na beira da escrivaninha, encarando Duo.

O rapaz de trança estudou as feições tensas no rosto do oficial chines. "Me meti em encrenca, senhor?"

"Não," Wufei o assegurou.

"O que aconteceu, Chang?" Heero questionou com firmeza, fechando o laptop e focando-se no amigo de longa data.

"Carroll está na enfermaria," o Capitão informou cuidadosamente, olhos sem se desviarem do rosto do recruta de L2.

"O quê?" Duo sentou-se de uma vez, atento. "Por quê? O que aconteceu com ele?"

"Aparentemente ele foi severamente espancado ontem a noite." A expressão de Wufei denunciava a sua raiva.

"Aparentemente?" os olhos indigo faíscaram com suspeita. "Ele não pode te dizer o que aconteceu? Ele não está… ele não-?"

"Não, apenas inconciente," Wufei se apressou em contar. "Ainda bem que dois dos colegas de time dele decidiram procurá-lo após ele ter sumido por uma hora."

"Onde ele estava? O que aconteceu?" As mãos de Duo se fecharam ao redor da coberta.

"É difícil determinar." O Capitão deu de ombros. "E não sei se ele vai recuperar a consciência antes da ambulância aérea* chegar."

"Ambulância aérea? Ele está mal assim?" perguntou com um certo desespero, nem mesmo reparando na mão reconfortante de Heero em cima da sua.

"A doutora Po ainda não tem certeza," o militar admitiu. "Ela acha que há alguns ferimentos internos, então mandá-lo para um hospital fora da base onde ele possa fazer cirurgia é o melhor a se fazer."

As feições de Heero se escureceram. "E você não sabe quem foi."

"Ah, até parece, Yuy!" Duo explodiu. "Sabe que foi o puto do Norton e sua gangue de idiotas!" Pulou de sua cama e começou a andar de um lado para o outro.

O capitão suspirou. "Ainda estamos investigando." Entregou um pedaço de papel para o rapaz inquieto. "Achamos isso no bolso dele."

Duo pegou e seu queixo caiu quando leu. "Não escrevi isso, Chang."

Heero tomou o papel dos dedos trêmulos do companheiro e leu em voz alta. "Jase, por favor, podemos conversar? Sozinhos. Atrás do vestiário, 21h – Duo."

Os olhos azuis se tornaram sombrios. "Duo não saiu do quarto ontem a noite, e estávamos todos acordados às 21h."

O jovem de trança parecia prestes a passar mal. "Merda. Eles sabiam."

"Sabiam o quê?" Wufei perguntou suavemente.

"Sabiam que o Jase... gostava de mim. E que eu gritei com ele ontem no refeitório." Fechou os olhos, colocando uma mão no rosto. "Os desgraçados sabiam que o bilhete o faria ir de qualquer jeito." Sua voz se entrecortou. "Esses filhos da puta me usaram para ferrar com ele."

"Na verdade, acredito que estejam usando Jase para ferrar você," Heero considerou. "Norton sabe que vocês são... próximos."

"Aw, que merda!" Duo rosnou, virando um olhar furioso para Chang. "Não pode mandar o Norton pra cadeia por isso?"

"Se puder provar, claro," Wufei afirmou. "Mas ele estava de serviço na cozinha até as 21h. Não tem como ele ter entregado o bilhete. Os companheiros do Jason encontraram o papel debaixo da porta quando voltaram do jantar. Deve ter sido alguém do time e não o próprio Norton."

"Então coloca esses malandros contra a parede até um deles abrir o bico!" Duo falou acaloradamente.

Wufei deu de ombros. "Estou tentando, Maxwell. Por que acha que demorei tanto para vir te contar? Eu estava pressionando o time todo do Norton por quase a noite toda. Juram que estavam na biblioteca, e tem testemunhas que concordam."

Os olhos índigo observaram o oficial com atenção, notando as olheiras, e as linhas de cansaço na face. "Deixa que eu os interrogo," sugeriu. "Me dá quinze minutos sozinho com qualquer um deles..."

Um sorriso passageiro apareceu nos lábios do chinês. "E daí eu teria que te mandar para L2, não?"

"Provavelmente," concordou. "Mas pode valer a pena..."

"Não. Vou achar um jeito," Chang atestou firmemente. "O ódio mútuo deles era conhecido por todos. Vou continuar tentando provar que o time do Norton provocou o ataque com ou sem o líder." Suspirou, frustrado. "Enquanto isso, sabem se Carroll tinha outro inimigo?"

"Não!" Duo respondeu prontamente. "E pare de falar nele no passado. Ele não está..." Sua voz se perdeu e deu as costas ao Capitão, tentando se recompor.

'_De acordo com o que ele disse na entrevista com a psicóloga, ele perdou a todos que amou.'_

As palavras de Wufei ecoaram na cabeça de Heero e ele estendeu a mão para colocá-la no ombro do amigo. "Ele vai ficar bem –"

Mas o rapaz de trança estapeou a mão. "Não me toque, Yuy!" esbravejou. _Não se importe comigo. Ou vai morrer também, como todos os outros._

"Duo, Jason vai ficar bem," o líder falou. "Não vai perdê-lo. Ele não vai morrer só porque ele gosta de você."

O rapaz emocionado olhou por cima do ombro, impressionando o quão próximo o companheiro chegara de ler seus pensamentos.

"O helicóptero médico é só precaução, certo, Chang?" Heero perguntou.

"Por enquanto, a doutora Po está sendo cuidadosamente otimista," respondeu vagamente e suspirou. "Talvez eu deva deixá-los a sós. Tenho uma investigação para conduzir."

Duo o parou. "Posso ver Jase antes de ele ir?"

"Ele está inconsciente, Maxwell..."

"Mesmo assim," insistiu. "Só quero vê-lo."

"Vou perguntar para a doutora. Se ela concordar, vou mandar Carter para vir te buscar." Chang se foi, fechando a porta silenciosamente.

O jovem de cabelos compridos suspirou pesadamente e xingou.

"Não é culpa sua, Duo," Heero afirmou.

"Claro que é. Se eu o tivesse deixado no canto dele desde o início..."

"Primeiro, ele que chegou em você, não ao contrário," Heero o lembrou. "Segundo, Norton só passou a te odiar depois de eu eliminá-lo naquele jogo de baseball. Então é tão minha culpa quanto sua."

Duo pareceu desdenhoso. "O tipo de ódio dele não começa do dia para a noite, Yuy. Ele pode não ir com a sua cara por uma razão ou outra, mas a raiva dele com homossexuais é muito mais profunda." Os olhos índigo avaliaram o líder. "Ele não deve se tocar que você também é gay ou você também seria alvo da violência."

Heero não conseguiu resistir um sorriso. "Talvez eu deva te dar um beijo na frente de todo mundo na calistenia amanhã, aí não tem como ele não perceber," sugeriu casualmente, aproximando-se do companheiro de time.

O queixo de Duo caiu e uma vermelhidão tomou conta de seu rosto. "V-você não ousaria-?" gaguejou, desesperadamente tentando procurar um pensamento coerente. Mas tudo que conseguiu foi pensar em algo como _oh por favor, oh por favor, oh por favor..._

O sorriso de Heero se abriu ainda mais. "Não, eu não ousaria." Sua mão pousou gentilmente no rosto de Duo, o polegar trançando levemente os lábios perfeitos. "Um primeiro beijo não deve ser dividido com estranhos em volta..." Seu rosto se inclinou, os olhos focados apenas nos lábios a sua frente.

E então uma rápida batida na porta fez os dois se afastarem de repente antes de Carter aparecer.

O soldado observou-os por um momento. "Estou interrompendo alguma coisa?"

"Não, de modo algum," o líder falou com tato, virando-se para voltar a abrir o laptop.

"Chang disse que você pode ir para a enfermaria, Maxwell, mas tem que ser logo, o helicóptero chegou e estão quase prontos para levar o Carroll."

Duo esforçou-se para recuperar o fôlego perdido enquanto se afogava nos azuis dos olhos de Heero, e precisou obrigar-se a desviar a atenção da sensação do hálito quente do líder em seus lábios. "Uh... é, 'tá," balbuciou, fazendo aparecer seu sorriso característico e seguindo o militar. Olhou por cima do ombro antes de sair, e o líder encontrou o seu olhar com um sorriso e uma piscadela.

Com aquele simples gesto para levantar o ânimo, o jovem de L2 conseguiu controlar suas preocupações e seguir Carter até a enfermaria. "O Capitão falou algo do estado de Jase?"

"Estável," respondeu. "Quem o agrediu fez um bom trabalho." Viu a expressão tensa no rapaz ao seu lado e colocou uma mão ao redor dos ombros do menor enquanto caminhavam. "Não se preocupe. Se alguém pode encontrar o culpado disso, é o Chang. Continue com pensamento positivo na recuperação do seu amigo."

Duo assentiu, não convencido. Não achava que tinha pensamentos positivos o suficiente para ajudar. Tudo o que podia pensar era que mais alguém próximo havia se machucado e, mais do que nunca, era sua culpa.

A doutora Po movimentava-se agitadamente pela enfermaria quando chegaram, orientando os enfermeiros como mover o paciente seguramente para a maca. Virou-se rapidamente para os dois recém-chegados. "Maxwell!" seu tom de voz era educado, mas breve. "Só posso te dar um ou dois minutos. Quero esse rapaz fora daqui o mais rápido possível."

O jovem de trança concordou. "Obrigado por me deixar visitar." Viu o rosto ferido de Jason e estremeceu, gentilmente acariciando o bochecha dele. "Ah, que merda, Jase. Não era pra isso acontecer. Desculpa," murmurou. Percebeu os tubos de intravenosa e todas as faixas cobrindo o corpo deitado. "Vê se melhora, caramba – me ouviu? Nós, ratos de rua, somos resistentes, então nem pense em morrer!"

Jason não se mexeu, a respiração continuou devagar.

Duo se aproximou para sussurrar no ouvido do amigo. "Não se preocupe, cara. Vamos achar um jeito de provar que foi o Norton! Nem que eu tenha que enchê-lo de porrada até ele confessar!"

Pode ter sido apenas imaginação, mas o jovem de L2 jurava ter visto uma pontada de sorriso nos lábios de Jason.

"E melhore logo pra voltar. Vou sentir sua falta." Deu um passo para trás, encontrando a doutora Po ao seu lado, vendo a maca ser levada para a ambulância aérea.

"Não se preocupe," ela falou gentilmente. "A saúde dele é excelente e ele está estável por hora. Chegará ao hospital sem piorar sua condição."

O rapaz só conseguiu assentir com a cabeça miseravelmente. _Homens não choram!_ Respirou fundo, trêmulo, passando uma mão pelo rosto. "Obrigado por deixar eu me despedir."

"O Capitão disse que vocês dois são... próximos," a doutora comentou.

"Jase é outro órfão de L2 como eu," deu de ombros. "Nos demos bem logo de cara." Olhou para a doutora de soslaio, franzindo o cenho. "Vão cuidar bem dele, não vão?"

"Claro que sim." Ela viu a dúvida em sua expressão. "Não acredita em mim."

"Eu..." ele parou, dando de ombros. "Quando se está inserido em um sistema que ignora pessoas sem dinheiro, aprende-se a esperar um tratamento de segunda ou nenhum."

"Está falando das clínicas de L2?" a doutora fez uma careta. "Ouvi falar delas... recusando os pacientes que mais precisavam." Balançou a cabeça. "Não é assim aqui. Ele vai para um hospital particular, as despesas pagas pelos impostos, e ele vai receber todos os cuidados que precisa. Prometo."

Duo sorriu e ela se maravilhou com o esplendor nos olhos índigo.

"Pronto para ir, garoto?" Carter perguntou, apontando para o alojamento.

"Posso ir sozinho..." Duo começou.

Mas logo foi interrompido por Carter. "Capitão Chang quer que eu me certifique que você não faça nenhum desvio no caminho, Maxwell." Abriu um sorriso feral. "Ele parece achar que você pode se perder e acabar no quarto do Time Fraction sem querer querendo."

Duo conseguiu forçar um sorriso. _Na mosca!_ Era basicamente o seu plano. Foi um recruta bem deprimido que seguiu o soldado de volta para o quarto do Time Wing.

* * *

Tão logo Duo e Carter saíram, Heero fechou o laptop e discretamente saiu do quarto. Wufei pedira a Maxwell para não ir atrás do time do Kyle, mas não falara nada para um tal de Heero Yuy.

O líder casualmente andou pelos alojamentos, ficando próximo dos edifícios, lentamente fazendo o seu caminho até a base inimiga. Uma rápida analisada pela janela o revelou que estava vazia, então resolveu caminhar até o vestiário, como quem não quer nada, esperando encontrar a trilha de Kyle.

Não esperava encontrar logo quem procurava saindo do escritório do Diretor, com uma expressão de extraórdinária satisfação. Heero parou em uma sombra, assistindo a presa andar com a intenção de voltar aos alojamentos. Perturbou-se com a cena. O que Kyle estava fazendo confabulando com Kushrenada?

A primeira razão que lhe surgiu foi que Kyle estava, de alguma forma, conspirando com o carcereiro, provavelmente o informando sobre os outros internos. Um sorriso frio apareceu no rosto de Heero; o que os companheiros de time de Kyle achariam se soubessem que o líder deles estava dedurando todo mundo para o Diretor? Seria um belo modo de ostracizá-lo dos outros recrutas... se a informação vazasse.

Heero esperou para aparecer na frente do inimigo até o último momento possível, e a reação de susto do outro foi muito gratificante. "Norton, precisamos conversar."

Kyle recuperou a compostura rapidamente, procurando em volta, confirmando estarem desacompanhados. "O que quer, Yuy?"

"Já falei... conversar. Essa luta entre times tem que acabar."

O outro rapaz se surpreendeu, e balançou a cabeça, zombeteiro. "Deve estar de sacanagem. Acha que bater um papinho vai resolver? Esquece."

"Você veio atrás de mim e de Maxwell com um taco de baseball... e agora colocou o Carroll no hospital."

"Não fui eu, Yuy. Eu estava na cozinha. Pergunta pro Chang," sorriu desdenhoso. "Falando nisso, meu time inteiro tem um álibi para ontem a noite. Eles estavam na biblioteca e dois guardas podem confirmar."

_Guardas? Guardas da prisão? Kushrenada está por trás da coisa toda?_ As peças começaram a se encaixar e começou a adivinhar a verdadeira relação de Kyle com o cruel carcereiro. Deve ser mesmo um informante... revelando quem são os amigos de Duo e como atingí-los para conseguir forçar o nativo de L2 a fazer alguma burrice, e mandá-lo para o xilindró.

_Pelos deuses, Yuy! Você está ficando tão paranóico quanto o Maxwell. Não tem razão para achar que Kushrenada iria tão longe... ou tem?_

Temporariamente abandonando essa trilha de pensamento, Heero decidiu permanecer focado no problema em mãos. "Só estou te avisando desde já, Norton... da próxima vez que você sequer olhar torto para o Duo..."

"Vai contar pro Chang?" completou com escárnio. "Vai fundo. Seja um X-9 e vai chorar na barra da saia do Capitão. Como se eu desse a mínima..."

"Não vou contar pro Chang," Heero corrigiu com calma. "Vou direto em você... uma noite dessas... quando você menos esperar." Os olhos azuis estavam acesos com uma luz pecamiosa enquanto encarava o metido a valentão. "E não perca seu tempo achando que pode se esconder. Porque eu vou te achar. Vou te encontrar pelo cheiro de medo que exala de você." Sorriu maléficamente, exibindo duas fileiras de dentes brancos. "E vou fazer com que se arrependa de ter nascido... antes de te matar."

Kyle o encarava boquiaberto. "V-você não pode me ameaçar!"

"Posso."

"Vou contar pro Kushrenada!"

"E agora quem é o X-9?" foi a vez de Heero zombar. "Aposto que seus colegas vão adorar saber com quem você troca uma ideia no seu tempo livre." Sabia que qualquer um amiguinho demais do carcereiro corria o risco de ser ignorado pelos outros, para não dizer persseguido por isso.

Kyle só conseguiu encará-lo de volta, com mais pavor do que desafio. "Por que quer proteger um bando de bichas, Yuy? E daí se acontecer alguma coisa com eles?"

"Duo é do meu time; Jason era um amigo," Heero respondeu vagamente, quase se recriminando por ter usado o pretérito se tratando do segundo. "E você é um cabeça de ervilha, um homofóbico patético dando uma de vilãozinho. Precisa acordar pra vida."

O outro rapaz contorceu o rosto. "Você é quem precisa acordar, Yuy. Cuida da sua vida e para de mimar um viadinho de L2. Ele vai ter o que merece cedo ou tarde."

"Você também," prometeu sem hesitar. "Lembre-se disso quando apagar as luzes hoje a noite." Virou-se e se retirou, deixando Kyle inquieto e hesitante até finalmente julgar seguro voltar para o quarto.

_Continua..._

* * *

***Medevac_:_** um termo usado para o helicóptero-ambulância de resgate, usado para evacuação médica rápida.


	29. 27 Contendo a Tempestade

**Boot Camp**

_Por: Snowdragonct_

_Tradução: Aryam_

* * *

_**N/T**: Desculpa pela demora obscena para atualizar! Mas Illy e eu estamos focadas na próxima edição do Projeto Pilotos. Entretanto, por acontecimentos felizes outros mais ou menos em nossa VR, não podemos nos dedicar o quanto gostaríamos para o lançamento da próxima Semana, que pode demorar um pouco.  
_

_Gostaria de agradecer de coração quem acompanha essa história! Muito obrigada especialmente à **0smo0**, **Lis Martin** e a misteriosa "Guest" pelos comentários!  
_

_Queria aproveitar o espaço para agradecer também quem deixou comentários na fic Resolutions (também da mesma autora que esta fic): **Hanajima-san**, **Mushiroy**, **Lis Martin** e **Angiolleto**! Muuuuuito obrigada!_

* * *

_Campo de Treinamento_

**Capítulo vinte e sete: Contendo a Tempestade**

Trowa estava atipicamente exultante quando voltou com Quatre para o alojamento. O encontro entre Kushrenada e Catherine havia sido perfeito. O carcereiro parecera encantado com a bela irmã e ela respondera corretamente as perguntas sobre como assegurar a segurança de Nanashi.

O cachorro fora um verdadeiro cavalheiro, alegremente cumprimentando a mulher como se a conhecesse desde sempre. Catherine, por sua vez, apaixonara-se pelo animal amigável.

E, além disso, Trowa pudera apresentar Quatre para a irmã após o loiro ter sido liberado pelas próprias irmãs. Catherine mostrara a Trowa um furtivo 'joinha' pelas costas de Quatre antes de ir embora.

"Você parece feliz," o loiro notou, andando ao seu lado, após terem deixado Nanashi no canil.

"E estou," o moreno alto confirmou. "Foi ótimo." Não conseguia conter um sorriso no rosto. "Não acredito que vou ficar com Nanashi, Quatre." Seus olhos verdes cintilavam. "E tenho a você para agradecer pela ideia."

O outro deu de ombros, modestamente. "Tenho certeza de que você acabaria pensando nisso."

Trowa balançou a cabeça. "Eu estava em pânico quando achei que ele seria sacrificado. Meu cérebro deu pane." Lançou um olhar cálido para o rapaz ao seu lado. "Nunca diga que não te devo por isso, Quate. Eu... eu nem sei como começar a te agradecer."

O loiro sorriu timidamente. "Ser meu amigo já é um bom começo," falou ambiguamente.

O moreno assentiu com entusiasmo. "Eu sou," afirmou firmemente. "Sempre."

Quatre mexeu um saco de papelão que segurava e recebeu um olhar curioso.

"O que tem aí?"

"Ah, um presentinho para o Duo," o loiro comentou com um sorriso.

Tentando não demonstrar o ciúme, Trowa ergueu uma sobrancelha, curioso.

"Vamos acampar na quinta, antes de cruzar o rio," Quatre o lembrou.

"E...?" A imaginação do moreno começava a tomar rumos inesperados, sua testa franziu.

"Lembra a última vez? Duo queria _s'mores*_."

Trowa riu de alívio. "Não acredito!"

"Pedi para a Iria trazer biscoitos, chocolate e marshmallows." Sorriu faceiramente.

"Ela precisou contrabandear para passar pela segurança?" provocou.

"Não. Pedi permissão para o Capitão," explicou. "Não tem nada de perigoso."

"Não estou certo disso," Trowa sugeriu. "E se o Maxwell acabar grudando marshmallow naquela cabeleira dele?"

Quatre gargalhou. "Oh, Alá, ele me mataria!" exclamou entre risadas. "Mas seria _hilário_!"

"Eu te protejo," Trowa ofereceu, ousando pousar uma mão no ombro do amigo e deixando-a lá até chegarem ao quarto. Porém, quando entraram, pararam surpresos.

Heero e Duo estavam se bicando novamente.

"Mas que merda, Yuy! Não estou nem aí! Eu vou matar aquele desgraçado do Kyle –"

"Você não pode fazer nada, Maxwell. Chang vai cair matando, não preciso nem falar do Kushrenada..."

"Fodam-se os dois!" Duo rebateu enraivecido, andando de um lado para o outro. "Não importa quantas 'testemunhas' viram o time do Kyle na biblioteca. Foram eles! Eu sei que foram eles."

"Droga, Duo. Para e pensa uma vez na vida!" Heero parecia quase tão agitado quanto o outro. "É exatamente o que o Kushrenada quer. Se você atacar o Norton e terá uma passagem reservada para L2."

"Opa, atacar o Norton?" Quatre interrompeu, tentando entender o que causara a raiva e preocupação tomando conta do ambiente. "Por quê, Duo?"

"Porque ele quase matou Jase!" o rapaz de trança respondeu com uma expressão agonizada.

Quatre trocou um olhar confuso com Trowa e voltou-se para Heero. "Do que ele está falando?"

"Ontem à noite, alguém atraiu o Jason para fora do quarto e o espancou," Heero contou, rangendo os dentes. "Chang não consegue provar que foi o Norton ou o time dele."

"Mas nós sabemos a verdade!" Duo declarou.

"Não sabemos de nada!" Heero rosnou em resposta. "Tem dois guardas jurando que o time do Norton estava na biblioteca ontem a noite durante o ataque."

"Estão mentindo!" o jovem de L2 reclamou.

"E eu quero saber por que," Heero insistiu. "Se tem dois funcionários da prisão dispostos a apoiar o time do Norton, alguém deve tê-los convencido disso. Aposto no Kushrenada."

"Não interessa quem está apoiando. Tudo o que interessa é o que eles fizeram a um amigo... e como fazê-los pagar."

"Maxwell, eu te proíbo de chegar perto do Norton!" o líder rugiu o comando.

Os olhos índigo se arregalaram. "Você proíbe?" perguntou incrédulo. "Pirou de vez? Não pode me 'proibir' de nada. Não é meu chefe... e não é a minha mãe, faça-me o favor!"

"Não, sou seu amigo," Heero debelou mais calmo, os olhos azuis focados no rosto do amigo. "E me importo com o que acontece com você."

Quatre quase deixou escapar um sorriso malicioso quando viu Duo hesitar ante a admissão. _Mandou bem, Heero!_

"Me importo com _você_," o líder completou baixinho como um golpe de misericórdia ao ver que vencera a luta quando os ombros de Duo relaxaram. Ficou exatamente de frente para o rapaz, que estava com a cabeça baixa, a franja cobrindo o rosto. "Duo?"

O peito do rapaz de trança subiu e desceu pesadamente com um suspiro e ele assentiu com um leve cabecear.

Heero ergueu o queixo de Duo para que este o encarasse. "Preciso que você confie em mim, Duo. Vamos encontrar a verdade e vamos ver a pessoa que atacou Jason ser punida. Mas não vou deixar você se sacrificar por vingança. Entendido?"

"'Tá," Duo concordou fracamente, afastando o cabelo do rosto. "É só – se você tivesse visto o estado em que ele estava – o quão pálido. E só porque ele escolheu ter o amigo errado."

"Não vou nem comentar," Heero balançou a cabeça, ignorando a última afirmação. Virou-se para os outros companheiros. "Chang veio aqui depois que vocês saíram para nos dizer que uma ambunave levaria Jason para o hospital."

Quatre foi até Duo e colocou um braço ao seu redor. "Posso ver o quanto está preocupado com ele," comentou. "Deve ter sido difícil."

"E foi."

Trowa franziu e voltou-se para Heero. "Acha que Kushrenada está envolvido?"

"Vi Norton sair do escritório dele agora a pouco," respondeu, ainda olhando para Duo. "E dois guardas dele juram que viram o time do Norton na biblioteca ontem à noite."

"Podem estar agindo sem o consentimento do Diretor," Trowa persistiu, não querendo acreditar o quão dissimulado podia ser um homem que o tratava tão bem.

Duo lançou ao mais alto um olhar mordaz. "Ainda ingênuo, heim, Barton?" zombou, afastando-se do loiro e indo até a porta. "Vou tomar um ar."

Heero grunhiu em frustração. "Então eu também vou." Cedeu um momento para perguntar a Trowa. "Como foram as coisas com a sua irmã?"

"Ótimas. Ela amou a ideia de adotar Nanashi." O acrobata se virou para Quatre. "E acho que ela gostou de você também."

O loiro enrubesceu. "Ele está inventando, Heero. Ela só estava sendo legal, só isso."

"Vamos ver quanto a isso na próxima carta dela," o rapaz do circo deu de ombros, sorrindo contente, e foi para a sua cama.

Duo parou no batente da porta. "Pode ser ou 'tá difícil, Yuy?" sua expressão era meia de exasperação e meia de convite.

"Pode ser." Heero se juntou a ele e saíram.

* * *

Capitão Chang tentava não fazer uma careta ao conversar com o seu superior pelo vídeo-fone. "...e ele deve estar para chegar no hospital a qualquer momento. Poderia me manter atualizado sobre a sua condição?"

"Claro." Major Merquise ficou sério. "Está mais próximo de provar quem é o culpado?"

"Na verdade, não," suspirou o chinês, franzindo em uma expressão cansada. "Tenho dois guardas jurando que viram os rapazes na biblioteca e nenhuma outra testemunha para contradizê-los."

"Por que os guardas mentiriam para proteger detentos?"

"O recruta Yuy disse algo interessante, senhor, sobre o propósito do ataque ser de atingir o recruta Maxwell. A vítima estava, hum, romanticamente interessado nele."

"Oh." Zechs considerou por um momento. "Quer dizer, bater no Carrol para intimidar Maxwell?"

"É uma possibilidade," Wufei concordou. "E sabemos que Kushrenada não gosta do rapaz. Embora eu ainda hesite em acusá-lo de pedir para os guardas acobertarem o time de Norton, não posso descartar a possibilidade. A essa altura, não posso descartar nem mesmo a possibilidade de os próprios guardas terem conduzido o ataque." Suspirou novamente. "Entrevistei cada time... inspecionei por cortes nas mãos ou marcas que pudessem ter sido causadas por briga, chequei os uniformes... nenhuma pista. Seja lá quem for o agressor, usou luvas ou objetos sem ponta para infligir os ferimentos... e então se livrou das provas. Não estou certo se os rapazes do Norton são espertos para tanto."

"Entendo." Zechs passou a mão pelo seu longo cabelo. "Bem, Capitão, tudo o que posso sugerir é que você se mantenha no controle da situação. Seja cuidadoso com a competição da semana que vem. Não tenha atividades que possa separar o time... unidos eles estarão mais seguros. Certifique-se de que são os seus soldados supervisionando os recrutas ao invés de usar os guardas. E fique de olho no time Wing, já que eles parecem ser o algo número um."

"Eles são os favoritos para vencer a competição," Wufei comentou com um sorriso convencido. "Quando trabalham juntos, são formidáveis, senhor."

"Talvez devamos mantê-los juntos quando eles passarem para a Academia, então?"

"Não estamos colocando a carroça na frente dos bois?" o chinês questionou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

"Que tal uma aposta, Chang? Aposto cinquenta créditos que eles vão vencer a competição. Se você perder, vai ter que me deixar levá-lo para jantar quando voltar à Academia."

O Capitão ficou boquiaberto, tentando entender a conexão. O Major acabara de... encontro... ele? "Senhor?"

Zechs riu ante a expressão de pânico a sua frente. "Ou prefere apostar dinheiro ao invés de créditos?" ofereceu magnamente.

"Prefiro não apostar contra eles, senhor," Wufei respondeu, recuperando a compostura. "Conheço Yuy muito bem."

"Ah, então concordamos. Estou ansioso por conhecer esses quatro rapazes desse time excepcional, Chang."

"Sim senhor. Devo voltar à investigação..."

"Claro. Continue, Capitão."

A tela ficou negra, deixando Wufei encarando-a abobadamente. "Jantar?" sussurrou para si.

* * *

Heero e Duo foram até a pista atrás do campo de ginástica. O líder estava atento a membros da gangue de Kyle, sabendo que não conseguiria segurar Duo numa altercação.

"Duo..."

"Não quero ouvir, 'tá?" interrompeu com algidez.

"Você nem sabe o que eu ia dizer."

Olhos índigo se voltaram para o rapaz ao lado. "Para eu não ir atrás do Norton nem do resto do time nem..."

"Eu ia dizer..." _que eu gostaria de poder te abraçar e te fazer esquecer tudo de ruim que já te aconteceu... que quero te proteger de qualquer coisa que possa te acontecer... que não quero mais saber desse campo de treinamento nem de missão se te coloca em perigo. E aquele 'primeiro beijo' que foi interrompido antes? _"Ah, esquece." Heero deu de ombros.

Duo pendeu a cabeça para o lado, percebendo a tensão do líder. "Quer dizer que ia me falar outra coisa?"

Heero parou, erguendo a cabeça para encarar o companheiro. "Você sempre me diz... diz para todos... o quanto você é durão. Como se crescer nas ruas tivesse te deixado mais forte... mais capaz de se cuidar. Mas olha o que aconteceu com o Jason." Franziu o cenho intensamente. "Não quero que isso aconteça com você. Quero que use o cérebro e pense antes de agir, e aja _com _o time ao invés de sozinho."

"Mas foi o que eu acabei de fazer," afirmou friamente. "Esperei por você, porque sabia que se saísse sozinho você ia dar piti."

"Mas sabe por quê?" questionou. _Nossa, Duo, admite logo saber que me importo com você... que você quer que eu me importe._

"Sei, Yuy," Duo falou, olhos semicerrados. "Você precisa do time completo para ganhar a competição."

Heero continuou a encará-lo por alguns segundos, então balançou a cabeça. "Babaca," murmurou, dando meia volta e fazendo seu caminho para o alojamento.

Duo cruzou os braços, fulminando com o olhar as costas do líder. _É melhor assim. Não se apegue, Yuy. Vai ser mais seguro para você em longo prazo._

Heero parou antes de se afastar demais do outro rapaz. Apesar de sua raiva, não o deixaria sozinho. "Maxwell. Quartel. Agora!" Quando ouviu o som suave de pés se arrastando em passos taciturnos sobre a areia atrás de si, continuou a andar.

* * *

E taciturno Duo se manteve, pelo menos pelo resto da tarde. Sabia que Heero estava preocupado com ele... preocupado com o que ele era capaz de fazer ou o que poderia acontecer com ele. Mas naquele momento, não conseguia ligar. Queria estar bravo com alguém... qualquer um... e o líder não somente era conveniente, mas já estava acostumado com os seus humores. Então um alvo foi encontrado para aguentar as frustrações do rapaz de trança;

Após o jantar, ouviram uma batida rápida na porta e Capitão Chang acompanhado do Cabo Carter entraram, este carregando uma sacola e uma cama dobrável.

Os quatro recrutas colocaram-se em posição de sentido, mesmo que de má vontade por parte de alguns.

"Yuy... estive em todos os quartéis hoje e dei o mesmo discurso que vocês estão prestes a ouvir," falou o chinês bruscamente. "Até após a competição da semana que vem, o seu monitor ASMS** ficará aqui com vocês." Seu olhar astuto passou por Duo. "Não haverá passeios noturnos atrás de nenhum tipo de retribuição contra ninguém por nada. Fui claro?"

"Sim senhor," Heero respondeu, seu próprio olhar instintivamente encontrando o estresse ardente no rapaz de trança.

"Além disso, durante a competição, não serão tolerados xingamentos, provocações, ameaças ou qualquer ação direcionada contra outro time!" Dessa vez, seu olhar se focou em Duo sem qualquer restrição. "Estou sendo claro, Maxwell?"

"Está."

"Tenho a sua palavra de que não fará nada contra Norton e seu time?"

Duo quase se contorceu sob a intensidade emanada do Capitão, não conseguindo escapar do desconforto. "Mas..."

Wufei se aproximou dele, abaixando a voz apenas para o jovem de L2 ouvir. "Não acho que foram eles que feriram o Carroll."

Os olhos do rapaz se arregalaram em descrença. "Está mentindo!"

"Juro pelos meus ancestrais, não estou." Os ombros do chinês se enrijeceram.

Heero lançou um olhar de advertência para o companheiro de cabelos compridos. Po_r tudo o que é sagrado, não questione a palavra de Chang! Não seja tão estúpido, Maxwell!"_

Duo franziu o cenho pensativo e deixou a cabeça cair. "'Tá, Chang. Prometo, não vou fazer... nem tentar fazer... nada contra o time do Norton na semana da competição."

"Sem sabotagem... nem incitá-los a um confronto?"

"Nada!" Duo ratificou, mostrando-se irritado. "Vá em frente e faça do seu jeito, Chang, como se fosse fazer diferença! Que se dane! Ele é só um moleque de L2 pra você, então por que se importaria –?"

A mão de Wufei estalou alto quando se chocou contra a face de Duo e o rapaz ficou perplexo, piscando com força para evitar lágrimas de dor. "O recruta Carroll é de minha responsabilidade, Maxwell. E me importo com o que aconteceu com ele. E não ouse questionar meu comprometimento novamente!"

Duo esfregou a bochecha para aliviar a ardência, completamente incrédulo.

O chinês respirou fundo, visivelmente tentando recuperar a compostura pela segunda vez naquele dia. "Espero um comportamento exemplar do seu time essa semana," falou para Heero.

"Sim senhor," Heero anuiu submisso, ainda observando Duo de soslaio. Esperava o rapaz de trança mandar Wufei para a merda e surpreendeu-se quando não aconteceu.

O Capitão observou Duo mais uma vez, quase arrependido; raramente perdia a paciência, mas quando acontecia, nunca se sentia bem depois. Contudo, retirou-se sem mais palavra, fechando a porta com um estrondo.

Carter se virou para os rapazes com compaixão. "O Capitão está bem chateado com o ataque de ontem. Quer encontrar e punir o responsável, mas até agora não teve muita sorte."

Duo assistiu o Cabo por um longo tempo. "Ah, então tudo bem," falou com sarcasmo moderado, e subiu em seu beliche, esticando-se na cama para encarar a parede.

Heero respirou fundo. "Onde quer montar a cama, Carter?"

O soldado escolheu uma área abaixo da única janela, deixando praticamente impossível alguém entrar ou sair sem ser visto. Afinal, esse é o seu objetivo de sua presença... manter a paz custe o que custar.

Quatre contemplou o amigo de cabelos compridos, tentado a conversar com ele, mas sabendo que não podia dizer nada para fazê-lo se sentir melhor.

"Deixe-o em paz," Trowa sugeriu baixinho. Se havia uma coisa que entendia sobre Duo era que ele precisava de solidão de vez em quando. Era o mesmo com ele... um órfão e um sobrevivente... e quando estava com raiva ou ferido, tudo o que queria era refletir sozinho. "Ele vai ficar bem amanhã."

_Continua..._

* * *

**N/T.2:** _E no próximo capítulo finalmente começam as competições! E mais tensão sexual entre Heero e Duo! XD Não percam!_

* * *

**Nota de Rodapé:**

*Quatre se refere ao capítulo 17. **S'more: **_biscoito recheado de marshmallow com um pedaço de chocolate. Tradicionalmente tostado na fogueira, comum em acampamentos._

**ASMS: Academia da Subdivisão de Mobile Suits


	30. 28 Excelência

**Boot Camp**

_Por: Snowdragonct_

_Tradução: Aryam_

* * *

**N/T_: _**Dedicado a Litha-chan (pode socar o Treize sim, eu deixo, por favor!), Lis Martin (mais um capítulo para chorar lágrimas de sangue, o hemocentro agradece XD), MaiMai (que bom ver que ainda acompanha!). Espero que gostem de mais esse capítulo!**_  
_**

* * *

**Capítulo vinte e oito: Excelência**

_Campo de Treinamento_

Trowa estava certo. Na manhã seguinte, quando os membros do time Wing rolaram da cama, Duo parecia estar de volta ao normal. Após ter a noite toda para lamuriar sobre Jason, o time Norton e o que o Capitão dissera, finalmente ele decidira se focar na competição. Sabia que seus companheiros aguentavam calados a sua insanidade, de um jeito ou de outro, e devia a eles se esforçar ao máximo; devia a Jason também, um colega rato de rua. Precisava provar algo para todo mundo e planejava fazê-lo.

"Você parece bem sério hoje," Quatre comentou enquanto seguiam para o refeitório pegar o café-da-manhã.

"Estou bem, Quat," Duo o assegurou, olhando para o amigo sem pestanejar. "Vou fazer o meu melhor esta semana. Não vou deixar o Kyle ou seu time de babacas me tirar do sério. Vou mostrar pra eles o que um garoto de rua de L2 pode fazer."

O loiro sorriu. "Jase ficaria orgulhoso."

"Espero que sim," deu de ombros. "Vou escrever pra ele, contar como vão as coisas, se o Capitão me disser para onde posso endereçar as cartas."

"É uma boa ideia," encorajou, jogando um braço ao redor do amigo. "Talvez eu escreva também, se não tiver problema."

"Claro que não tem problema," respondeu prontamente. "Ele vai ficar feliz em saber que você se importa." Abraçou Quatre de volta, olhando por cima do ombro dele para piscar marotamente para Trowa, que encarou furiosamente de volta falhando em fingir indiferença. "Você é o cara, Quat, sabia?"

"Ah, é por isso que somos amigos," o loiro praticamente ronronou. "Você faz bem para o meu ego!"

Trowa quase perdeu a compostura para reclamar e arguir que ele poderia ser tão bom para o ego dele quanto Maxwell, mas preferiu morder o lábio inferior, engolindo o ciúme. Não daria a satisfação ao abusado de cabelos compridos.

Heero observou as expressões dos companheiros e sorriu aliviado. As coisas pareciam voltar ao normal no time Wing, e bem a tempo das competições.

* * *

"Caramba!" Duo exclamou, olhando para cima, tentando ver o cume da montanha que escalariam. "Temos que subir nisso?"

"Não é tão ruim quanto parece," Carter os assegurou, ajudando-os a checar os equipamentos de segurança. "Há excelentes pontos de apoio no caminho."

"Mamão com açúcar, Maxwell," Trowa falou, dando-lhe um tapa nas costas. "Eu vou primeiro, como o planejado, fixo os apoios e ajudo vocês a subirem. Vamos manter um bom ritmo, usando todos os equipamentos de segurança."

"Mas por ser o primeiro a subir, não haverá cordas de segurança," Quatre se preocupou.

"Vou colocar uma em cada ponto," o moreno alto deu de ombros. "É seguro, sério. Mesmo se eu cair será só até a âncora anterior."

"Winner deve ir em segundo... Maxwell em terceiro e eu por último." Heero puxou seu arnês para verificar a firmeza e pareceu satisfeito. "Pronto, Barton?"

O artista de circo sorriu. "Com uma mão nas costas, Yuy."

"Primeiro time a subir, Wing," Chang chamou, pronto para iniciar a contagem no cronômetro.

E então, como previamente combinado, Trowa iniciou a escalada, subindo agilmente e fixando a primeira âncora com facilidade. Prendeu a corda de segurança e gesticulou para Quatre o seguir.

Duo assistiu o loiro com uma vaga expressão de preocupação e virou-se bruscamente ao sentir uma mão em sua trança.

Heero abriu um pequeno sorriso. "Acho que vai ser mais seguro colocar dentro da camisa," sugeriu para, logo em seguida, seguir sua sugestão. Ele esperou o rapaz na sua frente reclamar, 'tira a mão de mim!', mas não houve protesto.

Duo arrepiou-se levemente quando a mão de Heero roçou em sua nuca no processo de enfiar sua trança na camisa, e podia jurar que o líder se demorava mais do que o necessário. "Flertando de novo, Yuy?" perguntou baixinho, olhando para o outro de esguelha.

"Apenas mantendo um amigo a salvo," respondeu tão baixo quanto. Considerou fazer um comentário espertalhão sobre precisar de todos os quatro membros do time para ganhar a competição, mas genuinamente tentava ser compreensivo sobre a rispidez de Duo do dia anterior.

O jovem de L2 corou, desviando o olhar. "Não é que eu não queira que você se importe, Yuy. Mas parece que as pessoas que se importam, se machucam."

"Vou correr o risco," respondeu, arrumando o colarinho da camisa de Duo. Dessa vez, sem dúvida levando mais tempo do que necessário. "Agora vá atrás do Winner e tenha cuidado."

Duo sorriu. "Claro. Vou fingir que é o arranha-céu que escalei em L2." Um sorriso maldoso cruzou seus lábios. "A minha invasão mais fácil..." sua expressão ficou distante. "Pensando nisso, eles nunca me acusaram desse crime quando fui pego..."

"Cala a boca e sobe," Heero ordenou firmemente, empurrando-o para o paredão de pedra.

"Sim senhor, oh destemido líder." Bateu uma tosca continência e se adiantou.

* * *

A subida do time Wing foi incrivelmente suave. Eles discutiram previamente situações diversas e soluções alternativas para problemas possíveis. Além do mais, quando uma âncora se tornava difícil de prender, todos sabiam como compensar o peso e perderam pouco tempo com esforços extras.

Quando todos já estavam sãos e salvos no topo, com a corda pronta para descerem de rapel, checaram o equipamento novamente e trocaram sorrisos satisfeitos. Cobriram a primeira metade do trajeto em um ótimo tempo e tinham quase certeza de que a descida era a parte mais rápida e fácil.

"Apenas se lembrem do que Chang disse... vão com calma," Heero os lembrou. "Velocidade na descida não é tudo."

O sorriso de Duo se alargou. "Mas essa é a parte mais divertida."

"Vamos inverter a ordem. Eu primeiro, depois Maxwell, Winner e você, Barton."

"Bom pra mim."

Heero parou na beirada do penhasco, estudou ligeiramente o caminho e olhou por cima do ombro, para Duo. "Me deseje sorte?"

Manchas vermelhas coloriram o rosto do rapaz de cabelos compridos quando seu primeiro pensamento foi um beijo de boa sorte. "É... divirta-se," tentou um tom desinteressado, mas não foi muito bem sucedido.

"Te vejo lá em baixo." Heero, então, começou uma descida bem controlada.

"Pronto, Maxwell?" Trowa perguntou.

"Eu nasci pronto pra isso."

A descida do jovem de L2 foi muito mais rápida que a do líder, sendo que ele audaciosamente empurrou-se da pedra e deixou-se deslizar a uma velocidade beirando imprudente, porém, diminuiu-a o suficiente perto do fim e caiu com leveza no chão.

"Há! Foi demais!" exclamou alegremente, desconectando a corda de segurança.

Heero balançou a cabeça, um pouco pálido. "Você é um maníaco, Maxwell."

Duo aproximou-se cheio de bravata. "É, e por isso que você me ama," deixou seu ombro encostado no do líder enquanto observavam a descida de Quatre. "Ah, ele está indo bem," murmurou, notando a rota meticulosa escolhida pelo amigo. "Atento a cada apoio... nunca perde um passo."

"Ao contrário de certos idiotas que preferem queda livre," Heero repreendeu naquela voz sexy e grave que deixava as pernas de Duo bambas.

"Eu sabia que você estaria pronto para me pegar," replicou, virando-se apenas para perder o fôlego ao encarar intensos olhos azuis.

"Sempre," o líder prometeu suavemente.

O momento foi interrompido quando Quatre tocou o chão e Trowa começou sua descida. O Capitão se aproximou para parar o cronômetro com o Cabo Carter ao seu lado, sem tirar os olhos do relógio.

"Muito bom, Yuy," comentou brevemente, sem conseguir esconder sua satisfação.

"Obrigado, senhor."

Trowa atingiu o chão tão elegantemente quanto o salto de um gato, fazendo uma pequena vênia, como se completasse um ato de trapézio.

Wufei apertou o botão e analisou os números parados na tela. "Excelente." Virou-se para Carter. "Você pode ficar com o time Wing e assistir caso..." seu olhar focou-se em Duo, "caso todos se comportem."

O rapaz de trança ficou sério. "Prometo, Capitão. Nenhuma palavra. Nenhuma provocação. Nem mesmo cara feia."

"Vou confiar, Maxwell."

Os quatro se sentaram próximos ao local da escalada. Carter ofereceu algumas provisões e almoçaram rapidamente enquanto assistiam o time de Austin.

"Ei... eles são bons," Trowa notou, acomodado em um tronco, ao lado de Quatre.

"É, mas eles não têm um acrobata como nós," o loiro o lembrou. "Você foi incrível."

Duo rodou os olhos, exasperado, inclinando-se para Heero. "Nossa... acho que vou ter overdose de açúcar daqui a pouco."

"Deixa eles, Maxwell," Heero respondeu baixo.

O rapaz de L2 fingiu engasgar, vendo o modo que o loiro sorria para o mais alto. "Tenha dó, Yuy. É muito meloso."

Heero se aproximou até seus rostos estarem a milímetros de distância. "Você não gosta de 'meloso', Maxwell?"

O olhar de Duo instintivamente decaiu nos lábios a sua frente e se perguntou o quão doce seriam. Na verdade, ele esperava que Heero... bem, tivesse um gosto exótico. Não que ele soubesse o que seria um gosto exótico, mas era bem interessante imaginar. "Não," comentou com a garganta repentinamente seca. "Não sou desse tipo."

Heero ergueu uma sobrancelha sorrindo enigmaticamente, e voltou-se para o outro time. "Pritchard tem um bom time."

"É, pena que são um bando de babacas," o rapaz de cabelos compridos falou, encarando o time Chase enquanto o último deles chegava ao topo.

"Mas eles não pegam tanto no nosso pé desde que Heero deu uma prensada no Austin," Quatre notou, tendo voltado sua atenção para os outros companheiros. "Acho que você os assustou mesmo."

O líder deu de ombros. "Era a minha intenção."

Duo refletiu, pensando no quão excitado ele ficava com Heero sendo tão protetor e agressivo. _Tudo isso por mim? Mmmm._

"No que está pensando, Maxwell?

"Hum... oh... nada."

O resto do dia passou tranquilamente, enquanto eles analisavam a escalada de cada um. Como prometido, Duo nem ao menos demonstrou desagrado quando o time Faction aproximou-se na sua vez. Contudo, quando eles desceram, Quatre jurava ter escutado o amigo mandigando baixinho.

O loiro se voltou para ele. "Não estou ouvindo isso, Duo."

O jovem de L2 lhe deu um olhar inocente. "Apenas rezando um pouco, Quat. Nada demais."

"Tá bom."

O longo dia terminou com o time Wing, como esperado, em primeiro lugar, com a diferença aproximada do segundo lugar, time Chase, em quase dez minutos. A caminhada de volta foi rápida, a vitória animando o espírito do grupo.

No jantar, o Capitão postou os resultados em um mural com as pontuações de cada time e individuais. Apesar de Jason ter ido embora, seus companheiros tiveram ótimas notas e, já que outro time havia perdido dois membros – um por apendicite e outro por alergia –, havia uma possibilidade de juntá-los.

Após a refeição, não sobrara muita energia para nada além de uma rápida revisão da pista de obstáculos do dia seguinte, um apressado banho e um atalho até o dormitório.

* * *

Terça de manhã, os rapazes se encontraram na beira da pista de obstáculos com uma nuvem pesada ameaçando despejar chuva a qualquer minuto.

"Esse evento não será adiado por causa de um pouco de água," Chang anunciou severamente, adiantando-se aos preocupados com o céu. "Contudo, caso uma tempestade apareça, faremos um intervalo até que passe."

Duo suspirou para a massa cinza se aproximando. "Oh, que ótimo, meu clima preferido."

"Ei, você fez o seu melhor tempo debaixo de chuva," Heero o lembrou.

Olhos índigo cintilaram. "Está a fim de outra luta na lama?"

"Nem pense nisso."

"De novo Yuy, eu obviamente _já pensei_ nisso, por isso mencionei," salientou. "Então o seu aviso é um desperdício."

Heero se aproximou, olhando-o nos olhos. "Então vou deixar mais claro, se você enfiar lama na minha camisa de novo, Maxwell, vou esfregar tanta no seu cabelo que você vai precisar de uma serra elétrica pra tirar."

Duo piscou confuso. "Caramba, que desnecessário," comentou neutro. "E eu começava a pensar que você se importava." Deu-lhe as costas, cruzando os braços e ergueu o queixo desdenhoso.

Então sentiu uma mão na trança e, como no dia anterior, gentilmente a mão guardou o cabelo dentro da camisa. "Idiota," ouviu o murmúrio que o fez arrepiar. _Nossa, será que o Heero sabe o que isso faz comigo? Conhecendo o metido a espertinho, provavelmente sabe._

"O time que está em primeiro, começa," Wufei anunciou, apontando para os obstáculos bem na hora em que as primeiras gotas de chuva começaram a cair. "Vocês vão demarcar o tempo para os outros times. E já aviso, eles certamente aprenderão com os seus erros... caso cometam algum."

Duo encarou o chinês fixamente, tomando o comentário como pessoal. _Só espera pra ver, Chang. Nós vamos dominar essa pista!_

Assim que se posicionarem na largada, o céu se abriu em um dilúvio e os outros times correram procurando abrigo debaixo da arquibancada e em árvores próximas.

Heero voltou-se para os seus companheiros de time. "Lembrem-se das vezes que corremos nessa pista com lama. Não escorreguem!" virou-se para Duo. "E não se preocupe com o cabelo, eu pessoalmente te ajudo a pentear se ganharmos!"

"Xavequeiro," o rapaz de L2 provocou.

Ao soar o sinal, avançaram correndo na chuva, trepando na corda e deslizando na rampa do outro lado.

Chegando à infame parede de corda, estava escorregadia e descobriram que escalar com roupas molhadas definitivamente era uma desvantagem. Trowa a alcançou primeiro, encaixando um pé em um dos losangos formados pelo entrelaçamento e inclinou-se para baixo, oferecendo uma mão para Quatre, que estava mais próximo.

Duo jogou a perna para cima para ajudá-lo a subir no topo. Viu Heero se aproximando e, então, ambos estavam deslizando pela corda do lado oposto da parede. Como de costume, o rapaz de trança se deixou cair nos últimos metros, resmungando um xingamento em seguida, pois pisou em falso na terra mole, torcendo levemente o tornozelo.

_É o que acontece quando se é metido, Maxwell..._

Ignorando a pontada de dor, disparou para o próximo obstáculo, nos calcanhares de Heero. Balançar-se por cima do lago foi fácil, assim como atravessar a ponte de madeira, mesmo estando molhada e lisa.

Porém, correr por dentro dos pneus foi desgastaste para o seu tornozelo e Duo tropeçou no último, caindo em um joelho. Em milésimos, Heero estava do seu lado, ajudando-o a se levantar e apressando-o para o arame farpado.

Inesperadamente, jogar-se no chão para rastejar sobre o arame foi um alívio para o jovem de L2, uma vez que tirara o peso do seu ferimento. Porém, eles estavam apenas na metade do caminho quando um relâmpago cintilou juntamente com o estrondo do trovão diretamente acima deles.

"Put-!" Duo tentou se fundir a lama, como se ela pudesse protegê-lo da tempestade.

"Continuem!" O líder pediu. "É tarde demais pra desistir!"

Rangendo os dentes, o jovem de L2 dobrou sua velocidade, tropicando em seus pés e ajudando Quatre para fora da poça cada vez maior. "Como está indo, Quat?"

"Sensacional!" respondeu sarcástico, enquanto corriam para a escada horizontal.

Outro clarão de luz os fez patinar ao frearem para se afastar da estrutura de metal. Heero tentou encontrar o Capitão, mas ele estava longe o suficiente para ser apenas uma silhueta indistinta no meio do temporal, então se voltou para o time.

"O que acham? Vamos ou desistimos?" perguntou, olhando fixamente para cada um.

"Estamos quase lá!" Duo notou. "Vamos nessa."

"Também acho," Trowa concordou.

"Eu também."

Heero abriu um largo sorriso. "Devemos estar loucos," falou, pulando para pegar a primeira barra.

Os outros seguiram sem hesitação, Trowa acompanhando de perto com Duo e Quatre logo atrás.

Outro raio cortou o céu escuro seguido de um estrondo que quase chacoalhou os rapazes. Mas eles seguravam como se suas vidas dependessem disso até chegarem ao fim, saltaram para o chão e aceleraram até a linha de chegada o quanto puderam com o vento e a chuva cada vez mais fortes.

"Ficou louco, Yuy?" Wufei chamou, pegando o líder pelo braço e levando os quatro para debaixo do alpendre do prédio de administração. "Vocês deviam ter saído da pista no primeiro sinal de trovão!"

"Você nunca disse isso," Heero deu de ombros, ainda ofegante.

"Mas você colocou em perigo—"

"Ei, Chang!" Duo interviu, interpondo-se entre os dois e encarando o oficial. "Ele não colocou ninguém em perigo. Nós já estávamos lá mesmo, expostos quando a tempestade veio. Escolhemos terminar o último obstáculo. Ele perguntou! Não nos obrigou a nada!"

"Então você é tão louco quanto ele... todos vocês." Chang estremeceu com o trovão seguinte.

"E pilotar mobile suits é uma ocupação sensata?" Quatre rebateu retoricamente do outro lado do Capitão.

Trowa recostou-se no edifício, braços cruzados e face indecifrável. Deu de ombros ante o olhar questionador de Chang em sua direção. "Eu costumava treinar leões, senhor. Quão são acha que sou?"

Jogando os braços pra cima, resignado, Chang balançou a cabeça. "Desisto. Vocês bateram o tempo mínimo estimado para a pista, e no meio de uma tempestade."

Duo cutucou o rapaz de olhos azuis com o cotovelo. "Ele está dizendo que fomos bem, destemido líder?"

Heero assentiu, água ainda pingando de seu cabelo, escorrendo pelo rosto. Tão sensual que Duo precisou resistir o impulso de jogá-lo na parede e atacar sua boca. "Fomos muito bem, Maxwell."

"Duo," sugeriu.

"Duo."

O rapaz de L2 lhe deu um sorriso brilhante, tirando a franja encharcada dos olhos. "Não tem tédio com você, heim Yuy?"

"Heero," respondeu com um sorriso malicioso.

Ah sim... o nome o qual Duo queria clamar em êxtase. Seu sorriso suavizou e inclinou-se para sussurrar "Heero" no ouvido do líder, apreciando ver o corpo todo dele estremecer.

O time, então, esperou, contra a parede, tentando se aproveitar da cobertura até a tempestade passar.

Quando as últimas trovoadas soaram distantes, o Capitão reuniu as tropas, alertando-os sobre as condições da pista e chamou o time Austin, em segundo lugar, para tomarem seus lugares.

Time Wing acomodou-se na arquibancada, ignorando a garoa, uma vez que já estavam encharcados.

Fazendo o seu caminho para a pista, Kyle encarou Duo com uma expressão sombria. "Tem notícias da sua puta?" perguntou zombeteiro, confiante de que a chuva encobriria o som de sua voz de Chang.

As mãos de Duo se fecharam em punho, mas ele apenas abriu um sorriso falso. "Está falando da sua mãe, Norton?"

Kyle avançou, mas seus companheiros se anteciparam, segurando-o a tempo de nenhum dos guardas verem. Não havia nada que o líder do time Austin pudesse fazer a não ser lançar um olhar cheio de ódio por cima do ombro.

Heero cutucou Duo com o cotovelo, um leve sorriso malicioso no rosto. "Acho que Chang consideraria isso uma provocação, Maxwell."

"De modo algum," respondeu calmo. "Eu meramente fiz uma pergunta," deu de ombros. "Precisava de esclarecimento."

Quatre riu, aliviado que o amigo controlou o temperamento. "Mãe?"

"Funciona toda vez," respondeu convencido e deu um suspiro. "Quase queria que os amiguinhos dele tivessem deixado ele começar uma briga."

"Você prometeu para Chang," Heero o lembrou franzindo a testa. "E aquela piadinha poderia ser considerada como 'instiga'."

"Não... o que _ele_ fez foi me instigar. O que eu fiz foi apenas pedir por esclarecimento," Duo reiterou firmemente.

"É uma diferença muito sutil," Heero avisou.

"Mas eu sei distinguir muito bem," o rapaz de L2 sorriu.

Como esperado, o time Wing venceu a competição de obstáculos. Obviamente, o aguaceiro fizera a pista bem mais difícil para os times que se seguiram. Portanto, a ousadia de terminarem a prova em meio a trovoadas compensou por não precisarem correr mais tarde, quando a pista virara um lago.

* * *

Os rapazes cansados retornaram para o alojamento e recolheram roupas limpas para irem ao banho.

Heero olhou por cima do laptop, onde digitava, encontrando Duo segurando uma escova. "Pra que isso, Maxwell?" perguntou com um leve tom provocante.

"Você disse que se ganhássemos, pessoalmente me ajudaria a tirar a lama do meu cabelo, Yuy," Duo o lembrou. "Pague a dívida."

Trowa deu uma risada irônica. "Vamos Quatre... eu te acompanho até os chuveiros. Isso vai demorar um pouco."

"Eu sei pentear cabelo!" Heero se defendeu.

"Não cabelo _longo_," o acrobata ressaltou, pegando suas coisas e puxando Quatre pela manga. "Aposto que eles vão acabar se estapeando por isso."

"Então talvez devassemos—"

Quatre foi interrompido quando Trowa o empurrou porta afora.

Assim que estiveram sozinhos, Duo balançou a escova. "Vamos lá, Yuy. Você prometeu."

"Prometi," suspirou o líder, tentando soar desapontado quando na realidade, encontrava-se quase sem fôlego de imaginar passar as mãos por aquele belo cabelo.

Duo sentou-se no canto da mesa, virando as costas para o outro para lhe dar acesso à trança. "Você tem que começar pelas pontas e ir subindo, senão vai puxar," instruiu, observando desconfiado por sobre o ombro.

Heero desfez o laço que prendia a trança e começou a soltá-la, rapidamente percebendo que precisaria afastar o laptop ou arriscar cobri-lo de terra. Após fechá-lo e coloca-lo de lado, Duo sorriu, tentando esconder sua satisfação em finalmente ofuscar a maldita máquina.

"Me diga se doer," Heero pediu mansamente, trabalhando para soltar as mechas, cuidadosamente penteando as extremidades, maravilhado em quanta lama arenosa abandonava as madeixas sedosas.

"Será o primeiro a saber," Duo respondeu com um quê de ameaça.

Heero continuou penteando, subindo centímetro por centímetro, seus olhos completamente transfixados nos fios castanhos. Lentamente, uma imagem se desenhou em sua mente enquanto penteava: a imagem do rapaz a sua frente deitado com aqueles lustrosos cabelos espalhados a sua volta e seus olhos índigo cheios de desejo. A fantasia era ainda mais erótica do que o sonho o qual Heero fora incapaz de esquecer. Remexeu-se na cadeira inquieto, percebendo que ter suas mãos em Duo deixava-o dolorosamente excitado.

"Ai, merda! Vai com calma!" Duo alertou quando a escova se enganchou em um nó.

"D-desculpa," Heero esperou que o outro não olhasse para trás e visse seu rosto corado. Impedindo sua mão de tremer, acariciou com os dedos a parte já penteada. "Tem mais lama do que eu esperava."

Ele riu baixinho. "É por isso que aceitei a sua oferta."

"Achei que ninguém pudesse tocar no cabelo," o líder comentou, tentando jogar conversa fora para esconder o sue desconforto.

"O que não parece te parar," notou.

Heero sorriu. Pensando sobre isso, ele já o fizera várias vezes... na primeira corrida na pista de obstáculos, o dia em que usou a trança para puxar Duo da cama, o dia na aula de artes marciais... "Acho que não," admitiu.

"Acho que você tem fetiche por cabelo, Heero Yuy," o jovem de L2 concluiu.

_Há... está mais para um fetiche por Duo Maxwell..._ Heero pensou com um suspiro. "Não é nada prático." Chegara à nuca e seus dedos auxiliavam a escova a tirar os pedaços de terra mais teimosos.

Duo inclinou-se para trás, um grunhido satisfeito escapando de sua garganta antes de conseguir se controlar. "Nossa, Yuy. Agora sei porque Barton falou que você tem ótimas mãos."

O líder corou ainda mais, agradecendo sua sorte pelo outro rapaz estar de costas para ele. Entretanto, não parou suas mãos de deslizarem por aquela cabeça com a desculpa de limpar o que sobrara da lama.

"Caramba," Duo murmurou, olhos fechados. "Que delícia."

"Será ainda melhor quando puder lavar com xampu," respondeu fracamente, tentando não pensar no jovem a sua frente no chuveiro e falhando miseravelmente.

"Quer ajudar?"

"Quê?" _Só se for agora!_

Duo se virou repentinamente de olhos arregalados. "Falei isso alto?" perguntou, encabulado.

O líder conseguiu disfarçar sua própria vergonha com um sorriso convencido. "Falou."

"Hum... eh... brincadeira?" fingiu uma tosse e pegou a escova. "Eu assumo daqui... obrigado."

"Disponha," Heero deu de ombros. Bruscamente pegou o laptop, precisando de algo para ocupar a mente até recuperar o controle do seu corpo.

Duo se afastou e recolheu seus utensílios para banho. "Você vem, Yuy?"

Sua pergunta inocente fez Heero corar ainda mais pelo tom de voz convidativo que o outro rapaz usou, e o líder se recusou a erguer o rosto da tela do computador. "Só um minuto, Maxwell. Preciso terminar de inserir as estatísticas da pista de obstáculos. Vamos em seguida."

Enquanto completava a tarefa, mãos tremendo tanto que levou o dobro do tempo, Duo terminou de pentear sua franja e fez uma meia trança. Não gostava de sair com o cabelo solto em público, pois ficava um pouco constrangido.

"Nossa, Yuy, que demora!" reclamou impaciente.

"Quase lá." Heero conseguiu acalmar a respiração e dissipar sua excitação. Por fim, foi capaz de olhar para Duo sem perder a compostura, então fechou o laptop. "Certo, Maxwell... vamos nos juntar a Barton e Winner. E já que te ajudei com o seu cabelo, espero que você leve menos tempo dessa vez para lavar esse esfregão."

"Esfregão?" questionou com um tom escandalizado. "Esfregão?!"

Heero sorriu zombeteiro, recolhendo suas próprias coisas e se dirigindo até a porta. "Bom, quando está molhado..."

Olhos índigo se semicerraram. "Cuidado ou eu corto seus privilégios, Yuy. Não vai poder mais pentear se for ficar ofensivo."

"Falando em 'cortar', não acha que poderia perder um palmo ou dois dessa ameaça?" instigou.

"Oh, acabou!" Duo exclamou com o rosto contorcido, passando por Heero. "Você oficialmente perdeu o privilégio de pentear o cabelo."

"Ótimo... eu nem queria mesmo," mentiu.

"Tá bom," desacreditou, caminhando pretensioso na frente do líder. "Você sabe que quer."

_Merda, ele lê mentes, é?_ "Quer o quê exatamente, Maxwell? Ser o seu cabeleireiro pessoal? Não, muito obrigado, passo."

"Problema seu," deu de ombros, jogando a trança por cima do ombro, fazendo-a balançar tentadoramente pelas suas nádegas arredondadas e mostrando a Heero um sorriso maléfico por cima do ombro.

_Caralho! Odeio quando ele faz isso! Tenho certeza de que ele sabe o efeito que causa._

_Continua..._


	31. 29 Traições

**Boot Camp**

_Por: Snowdragonct_

_Tradução: Aryam_

* * *

**N/T:  
**Dedicado à Litha-chan (menina, se no capítulo passado mexer na nuca foi golpe baixo, nesse aqui tem uma covardia atrás da outra!) e Lis Martin (que bom que gostou do capítulo anterior! Falei que as coisas iam esquentar ^_~ e desculpa o sumiço!), o que seria da tradução dessa fic sem vocês duas?! Muito obrigada mesmo! E Kinrra, fico sempre feliz em ver quem já leu a fic voltar para conferir a tradução, obrigada pelo elogio e pelo comentário! Presente de feriado! _Boa leitura!_

* * *

**Capítulo vinte e nove: Traições**

_Campo de Treinamento_

Foi Quatre quem reparou que Duo mancava discretamente quando voltavam dos vestiários. "Quando machucou o tornozelo?" perguntou, seus astuciosos olhos verde-azulados fixados na perna do amigo.

"Ah... caí desajeitado descendo a parede... o chão estava muito macio," Duo murmurou, tentando, com muito esforço, não deixar transparecer seu andar irregular.

"Que tal uma parada na enfermaria?" sugeriu o loiro.

"Boa ideia, Winner," Heero respondeu antes do jovem de cabelos compridos poder protestar. "Vamos todos."

Sendo assim, os quatro rapazes foram visitar a doutora Po. Ela examinou o tornozelo do Duo, declarando uma leve torção, e o enfaixou firmemente, extraindo a promessa de que ele manteria o pé elevado pelo resto da noite e não faria esforço no dia seguinte.

"Mas ainda posso participar da corrida, né?" perguntou desconfiado, lançando a ela seu melhor olhar pidão.

Ela fez uma careta. "Se quiser deixar seu pé doer pra caramba nos próximos dias, vá em frente," resmungou sarcástica.

Ele sorriu alegremente. "Obrigado, doutora!" já estava porta a fora antes de ela poder esclarecer sua brincadeira.

"Não sabe o que é sarcasmo?" a médica gritou na direção de onde o rapaz saíra.

* * *

Heero olhava irritado para o companheiro de trança enquanto cruzavam o campo. "Por que não falou do ferimento antes, Mawell?"

"Porque não é nada demais," deu de ombros.

"Será se te tirar da competição."

Os olhos índigo se estreitaram. "Vou precisar de mais do que isso pra me incapacitar, Yuy. Já escapei de policiais com o meu braço quebrado... acho que consigo correr com o tornozelo um pouco dolorido."

"Você devia ter me avisado," insistiu.

Soltando um suspiro frustrado, Duo cruzou os braços. "Que saco, Yuy. Já sou crescidinho. Acho que consigo diferenciar um ferimento grave de um 'dodói'." Então sua expressão ardilosa retornou e piscou sensualmente para o líder, sabendo exatamente como melhorar o humor dele. "Mas se quiser me carregar para o quarto, querido, eu adoraria."

Os olhos azuis miraram-se perigosamente no companheiro e, de repente, Duo se viu ser levantado como uma boneca de pano e ser jogada por cima de ombros fortes.

"Yuy! Me põe no chão!"

"Você disse que ia adorar."

"Não achei que fosse me carregar!"

"Já devia saber que não pode me desafiar, Maxwell. É claro que vai sair pela culatra."

"Heero... isso não é muito confortável!"

"Não é pra ser."

Suplicou para Trowa e Quatre que os seguiam. "Ei! Podem me dar uma mão aqui?"

Como se aproveitando a deixa, os dois começaram a aplaudir... exageradamente.

"Odeio vocês!" Duo reclamou, grunhindo em desconforto enquanto o ombro de Heero machucava o seu abdômen.

Os outros dois começaram a rir tanto que precisavam se apoiar um no outro para não caírem no caminho.

* * *

O alarme das cinco da matina pareceu especialmente mais cedo na manhã seguinte. Após ser atirado em sua cama sem cerimônias, Duo se recusou a descer de novo pelo resto da tarde, citando "ordens médicas". O líder resolveu lidar tranquilamente com a situação, não se deixando afetar, portanto, resultando num empate entre os dois cabeças-duras, embora, em dado momento, uma discussão entre eles os mantiveram acordados mais tarde do que de costume. Por conta disso, muitos bocejos e grunhidos se seguiram quando tentavam se levantar.

Duo flexionou o tornozelo, dando passos experimentais pelo quarto. "Tá tranquilo," decidiu, notando Heero o observando.

"Sério?"

"Quantas vezes vou ter que repetir que não minto?" rebateu exasperado.

"De onde tirou isso?" Trowa perguntou do outro lado do cômodo, vestindo a camisa e passando uma mão pela franja. "Você realmente não mente?"

"Realmente," Duo respondeu sério. "Posso evadir uma pergunta, mas não vou contar uma mentira deslavada... nunca."

"Por quê?"

Duo deu de ombros, desviando o rosto, incomodado. "Prometi a alguém há muito tempo."

"Quem?"

"Irmã Helen... e Padre Maxwell," admitiu, sem tirar os olhos do seu baú. "No orfanato."

"Oh." Trowa abandonou esse caminho de perguntas, percebendo que investigar mais apenas irritaria o companheiro. Achou já ter revelações demais naquele dia.

* * *

Após os exercícios matinais e o café-da-manhã, todos os internos se reuniram na pista, que era onde a trilha da corrida começaria e terminaria. Apesar de boa parte do percurso ser fora da base – na floresta e nas montanhas – soldados correriam junto com os detentos para assegurarem a regra de 'sem-brigas'.

Além da escolta, cada time teria sua largada a cada quinze minutos para diminuir a chance de um grupo se encontrar com o outro.

O Capitão colocou o time Wing na frente, achando ser o mais seguro a fazer, pois nenhum dos outros poderiam armar uma emboscada ou armadilha.

A corrida de nove quilômetros e meio tinha o objetivo de testar o vigor físico individual. Para o evento, o time não precisava se manter unido. Na verdade, era esperado que alguns não chegassem até o final.

Claro que a expectativa era de que todos os quatro do time Wing terminassem.

Trowa estabeleceu um passo contundente, com suas pernas longas e corpo esguio. Heero corria como uma máquina... estável e incansável. Já Duo e Quatre não ficavam muito atrás. Por volta do sexto quilômetro, Heero ultrapassou um Trowa cansado, e o acrobata decidiu lutar pela liderança. A essa altura, os outros dois se distanciaram dos companheiros competitivos, contentes em manter um ritmo lado a lado.

E mais uma vez, no fim da manhã, o time Wing conseguira os melhores resultados. No individual, Austin empatara com Duo e Quatre pelo terceiro lugar geral, mas em se tratando de times, ninguém rivalizava com Wing.

Com os tempos de largada diferentes, foi assegurado que cada grupo, ao terminar a corrida, pudesse se banhar e trocar de roupa sem outros grupos por perto. Outra precaução que Wufei pensou ser sábia. Além de ter um soldado vigiando a entrada do vestiário para desencorajar qualquer tipo de provocação.

Quando todos os detentos estavam reunidos no refeitório para o almoço, Capitão Chang anunciou a surpresa.

"Primeiramente, gostaria de parabenizar cada um de vocês pelo respeito que demonstraram essa semana." Seus olhos negros esquadrinharam o local. "Sei que a competição pode causar rivalidades, mas todos se comportaram surpreendentemente bem. Espero que continue assim." Seu tom carregava um claro aviso. "Em segundo lugar, em vista do crescimento que percebi na maturidade em geral, decidi permitir a cada um de vocês a oportunidade de testar o último modelo do Simulador Mobile Suit." Ante os olhares questionadores, abriu um sorriso astuto. "É uma estrutura montada perto do acampamento... vocês entrarão em uma réplica perfeita de uma cabine de um mobile suit, com uma tela interativa de realidade virtual que os permitirão experimentar a sensação de pilotar de verdade, sem os reais perigos. Bem... sem muitos perigos." Deu de ombros. "Tem também motores programados para imitar o movimento de um suit de verdade, então podem ficar um pouco abalados se levarem a simulação a sério." Apontou para os Cabos. "Cada soldado trará o seu grupo para o campo depois do almoço. Poderemos assistir a cada tentativa no simulador."

Enquanto os rapazes retornavam à suas refeições, Wufei sorriu para os tenentes ao seu lado. "Vai ser bom pra dar umas risadas, no mínimo."

* * *

Assim foi, após o almoço, os rapazes sentaram-se agrupados, tendo que olhar para cima para ver a estrutura de metal da altura de uma casa e que genuinamente se parecia com a cabine de um mobile suit. Tinha uma armação ao redor, permitindo os motores se moverem e girarem para uma experiência mais verdadeira. Um telão do lado de fora permitia aos espectadores verem o que a pessoa dentro do simulador via.

Wufei ficou ao lado da estrutura com um leve sorriso em sua face geralmente séria. "Isso, recrutas, é o Simulador de Mobile Suit. Dentro dele, contém programas interativos para testar sua aptidão em pilotar na vida real. Os mecanismos do lado de fora possibilitam 'viver' a experiência como se estivessem mesmo dentro da coisa autêntica." Seu sorriso se tornou perverso. "A maioria dos novos recrutas vomitam na primeira vez. Espero que tenham tido um almoço leve... voluntários?"

Heero escolheu esse momento para puxar a trança de Duo e quando este ergueu a mão para afastar a do líder, o Capitão sorriu ainda mais largamente.

"Maxwell! Que ousado. Vem pra cá."

Duo virou-se enraivecido para Heero. "Vai pagar por essa, Yuy!"

O líder sorriu em retorno. "Promessas vazias."

Visivelmente tenso, o cidadão de L2 se aproximou do Capitão olhando desconfiado para a grande máquina. "Ah, considerando aquele almoço _leve_, senhor... não é melhor mandar outra pessoa primeiro?"

"Sua mão foi mais rápida, Maxwell," respondeu sem pestanejar. "Sorte sua." Apontou para a máquina. "Tente não vomitar nos controles, tá? É um saco limpar."

"Hum, certo. Vou tentar me controlar," murmurou sarcástico, seguindo um tenente para ser preparado corretamente. Após uma breve explicação sobre os controles e o que esperar, o soldado, com uma piscadela, saiu.

Quando a porta se fechou, Duo estava em uma vasta expansão de escuridão com a voz suave do Capitão soando pelo rádio, sua única comunicação com o lado de fora.

"Pronto, Maxwell?"

"Como nunca," suspirou. A tela se acendeu com um cenário ao fundo e um quadriculado sobreposto para facilitar a mira. "Uau," admirou-se. "Tipo um fliperama, só que... uau!" seus lábios se esticaram num sorriso enquanto experimentava com os controles de movimento e armamentos. "Uau."

Depois de cerca de quinze minutos, o Capitão o mandou parar e Duo desceu do simulador um pouco trêmulo, mas de excitação. Seu rosto estava avermelhado e ofegava um pouco, a franja grudada na testa suada. Mas seus olhos estavam acesos, alegres como o largo sorriso no rosto. Virou-se para Chang, rindo. "Caraca! Que _demais_!"

O oficial ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Pelo jeito, gostou."

"Pra caramba! É incrível!"

Wufei parecia vagamente desapontado. "Não se sente um pouco enjoado?" perguntou quase entristecido.

"Nem um pouco." Sentou-se novamente ao lado de Heero com uma expressão de pura malícia. "Acho que foi melhor do que sexo."

Wufei não segurou o riso perante a exaltação de Duo. "Acho que ninguém fez _essa _comparação antes."

Heero o olhou longamente de soslaio.

"'Tôfalando," Duo insistiu. "Foi a maior viagem!"

"Talvez você não tenha transado com a pessoa certa, Maxwell," Heero comentou casualmente.

O rapaz de trança parou por um momento; se seu rosto já não estivesse avermelhado, teria corado. Mas forçou um tom convencido. "Isso é uma proposta?"

O Capitão interrompeu rapidamente. "Mantenha o foco, Maxwell! E, Yuy, você é o próximo."

Heero se levantou, encarando a expressão provocante de Duo. "Te respondo depois de testar o simulador."

Duo ficou boquiaberto enquanto o via se afastar, perguntando-se o quão sério o outro falava ou se era apenas mais flerte casual. "Idiota," murmurou.

Quatre se aproximou do melhor amigo. "Como foi, Duo?"

"E pode deixar as referências sexuais de lado, Maxwell." Trowa também se aproximou para ouvir.

O jovem de L2 jogou um braço ao redor do loiro. "Oras, Barton, todas as outras comparações não são suficientes."

"Fala aí, como foi," Quatre persistiu.

Duo começou uma descrição detalhada que manteve os três ocupados até terminar o turno de Heero e este saiu do simulador tão suado e jubilante quanto seu antecessor.

"E aí?" Duo o recepcionou.

"Em segundo lugar, mas quase," Heero deu seu parecer, sem conseguir esconder o sorriso. "Acho que posso me acostumar com isso."

Duo quase perguntou se o líder gostaria de tentar o sexo para poder comparar melhor, mas sua coragem o falhou. E, além do mais, sentia-se tão esgotado pela concentração usada na simulação que provavelmente não teria energia... bem, pelo menos não para fazer jus a Heero. Deixou-se cair de costas na grama, grunhindo para as ideias rondando sua mente.

Heero deitou-se ao seu lado, enquanto Quatre se dirigia para o simulador. "Então, o que acha de vir comigo para a Academia, Duo?" perguntou baixo, num tom íntimo.

O jovem de L2 se virou para o líder. "Lá a gente pilota suits que fazem todas essas coisas?"

"É por aí."

"Tá," olhou para o céu novamente. "Onde eu assino?"

Heero fechou os olhos, simplesmente curtindo a perfeição do momento. Mas era o último momento perfeito por um longo tempo.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, a competição centrou-se em lutas, então foram todos para o ginásio para torcer e participar das eliminatórias. O primeiro a conseguir acertar três vezes os pontos designados no corpo ou que derrubasse o oponente, ganhava o turno.

Contudo, Chang calculara mal um detalhe. Dessa forma, ele não tinha controle dos pares dos confrontos. Quando chegaram as oitavas de final, os quatro do time Wing, mais Kyle Norton, Austin Pritchard, e Ben e Adam do time do Jason se classificaram.

O Tenente Li analisou. "Está contando que Barton vai derrotar Maxwell?" perguntou em particular.

"Alegraria meu dia," o oficial suspirou.

Entretanto, não tivera tanta sorte. Enquanto Kyle conseguira derrotar Austin, Duo tivera muita sorte quando Trowa escorregara em uma toalha deixada perto demais do círculo e conseguiu derrubá-lo. Heero não teve muito problema com Quatre, apesar da excelência tática do loiro, e Ben derrotara Adam.

As finais foram determinadas por sorteio.

"Norton e Jacobs...Yuy e Maxwell," Li anunciou, trocando um olhar preocupado com o Capitão. Ambos tinham a esperança de que Norton caísse contra Yuy, o que eliminaria a possibilidade de Maxwell lutar com o seu arqui-inimigo. Mas as chances de Norton contra Jacobs eram boas e o resultado de Yuy e Maxwell era imprevisível.

A última coisa que Wufei queria era Maxwell entrando no ringue com Norton. Era certo de que a luta não acabaria sem ferimentos graves para um ou mesmo para os dois. E apesar de que não se compadeceria em ver Norton derrotado violentamente, após ver como Maxwell lidou com o simulador, não queria o rapaz de L2 ferido. E definitivamente não queria enviá-lo para a cadeia após machucar outro detento.

Cruzou os dedos na luta de Norton contra Ben Jacobs, o segundo em comando do time Jason. Mas por mais que quisesse a vitória de Jacobs, não podia interferir para que acontecesse. E por mais que desejasse que Norton utilizasse de força excessiva, isso não aconteceu também. No fim, após uma rodada vigorosa, porém controlada, Kyle Norton foi o vencedor.

Duo ponderou precisar brigar com Heero pelo direito de bater em Kyle. "Ei, Yuy," chamou baixinho, enfiando sua trança dentro da camisa para evitar a remota possibilidade do líder tentar algum truque sujo. "Te faço um trato. Me deixa ganhar para lutar contra o Kyle e pode ter seus privilégios de pentear meu cabelo de volta."

Heero riu, olhos azuis cintilando. "Sem chance, Maxwell. Ou você ganha ou você ganha nesse trato. E eu?"

"O cabelo, Yuy. O cabelo."

"Tem outros modos de conseguir o cabelo, Maxwell," respondeu convencido.

"Há! Até parece!" Retorquiu. "Juro que nunca mais te deixo tocar nele se me vencer."

Heero se virou para ele com um brilho nos olhos. "É mesmo?" perguntou suave, bem perto.

_Ah, que tática injusta! Pare com os olhares sedutores!_ Duo engoliu seco. "Eu... não deixo. Talvez." _Ah tá, quem estou enganando? Você mataria para ele passar a mão nos seus fios de novo, Maxwell_.

Assim que começaram o round, Heero sabia que seu oponente estava sério em vencer, querendo nada mais do que a oportunidade de espancar Norton. E também sabia que Norton, por sua vez, tentaria provocar Maxwell para perder a calma ou deliberadamente o incapacitaria. Nenhumas das escolhas eram aceitáveis. Heero teria que vencer, pelo próprio bem do amigo.

O que se provou mais complicado do que imaginara, uma vez que os movimentos não convencionais de Duo desafiavam a lógica e o treinamento. O jovem de trança conseguiu o primeiro ponto com um golpe que passou pelas defesas do líder e o acertou nas costelas.

"Desiste, Maxwell," incitou, esperando chacoalhar a compostura do companheiro. "Vai ser o único ponto que vai conseguir fazer."

"Há! Vai nessa!" Duo girou para trás, por pouco escapando de um rápido chute frontal. Dançou um pouco, ainda se afastando, fazendo Heero persegui-lo e o líder começou a ter a sensação de que estavam brincando com ele.

A sensação aumentou quando Duo fez outro ponto com um soco com as costas da mão no ombro.

"Porra!" Heero murmurou, desviando do que teria sido o terceiro e último ponto, e tentando passar a perna no oponente.

Mas Duo saltou, evitando a perna de Heero e tentou o mesmo, quase sucedendo.

Heero percebeu que anteriormente, as lutas não foram nada mais do que brincadeiras para Duo. Dessa vez, ele estava completamente focado em vencer. E precisava só de mais um ponto. O único modo de virar o jogo, era conseguir três pontos seguidos ou derrubá-lo; era hora de medidas drásticas.

O líder se afastou, seus reflexos aguçados o permitindo se desviar de cada golpe veloz, atraindo Duo para mais perto. Então o segurou repentinamente, puxando seu oponente contra ele e pressionando seus lábios nos do outro rapaz.

Duo congelou, olhos se arregalando enquanto Heero o segurava com um agarre impossível de escapar, o beijo se aprofundando, até o rapaz de trança baixar suas defesas, permitindo, no susto, sua boca se abrir por onde uma língua abusada deslizou. Então, abruptamente, quando o jovem de trança tentou se desvencilhar, o pé do líder se enganchou por trás do seu joelho e o empurrou, derrubando-o pesadamente no tatame.

"Yuy é o vencedor!" o Capitão anunciou com um tom divertido.

Duo encarou descrente o líder que oferecia uma mão para ajudá-lo a se levantar. Mas recusou a oferta, sentindo-se flamejar de puro ódio. Rolou para o lado e se pôs de pé, exclamando para Heero. "Seu filho da puta desgraçado."

Yuy suspirou. Ele esperava o xingamento, mas também esperava que Duo aceitasse a derrota com mais graça. "Vale tudo, Maxwell" _no amor e na guerra_, deu de ombros, sem se importar com o que fizera contanto que mantivesse Duo longe de Kyle.

O queixo de Duo caiu. _É isso? O maldito 'primeiro beijo' que Heero disse que não seria dividido com um monte de gente? Pelo jeito tinha uma exceção: não seria dividido a não ser que fosse um movimento tático aceitável_. No instante seguinte, o punho de Duo se conectou com a mandíbula de Heero, jogando o líder para trás.

Wufei impediu que seus assistentes avançassem, querendo que Heero lidasse sozinho com a situação. _É hora da colheita, Yuy._

"Se sente melhor?" Heero perguntou, sentando-se, colocando a mão sobre onde levara o soco.

"Vai se foder, Yuy!" Duo exclamou, enraivecido, dando um passo a frente com toda a intenção de continuar o ataque, porém, no fundo, havia mais do que ódio dentro dele.

Quatre respirou fundo, detectando a mágoa e a traição que Duo sentia. Heero usara a afeição que o rapaz de trança sentia por ele como uma arma; e, independente de suas razões, Duo não superaria essa tão fácil.

Heero se levantou lentamente, batendo as mãos nas roupas. "Se importa?" forçou o tom indiferente. "Tenho outra luta e você está no caminho, Maxwell."

Os olhos índigo se arregalaram e se semicerraram em seguida. "Já era, Yuy. Você, seu time idiota, sua Academia de merda podem ir pro fundo do inferno!" Deu meia volta e saiu com passos pesados para fora do ginásio.

"Winner," Heero chamou.

Quatre correu atrás de Duo, não se importando no mínimo em perder a última luta.

Trowa balançou a cabeça, lançando um olhar de pena para o líder.

"Norton e Yuy, a última luta do dia," Chang anunciou calmo. Passou ao lado de Heero, colocando uma mão em seu ombro. "Fez o que tinha que fazer, Yuy," sussurrou.

_É, e você não tem ideia do que me custou..._

Heero encarou Kyle, um brilho frio nos olhos. Derrotar Duo fora difícil... brutalmente difícil, pois ele se importava com o companheiro. Não teria nenhuma hesitação em acabar com a raça de Kyle o quanto antes. Sorriu, mostrando os dentes como num rosnado.

"Esperei muito por isso, Norton."

* * *

Duo entrou estrondosamente no quarto, sem se incomodar de fechar a porta e, literalmente, se atirou em sua cama. "Odeio aquele desgraçado... odeio ele... odeio..." soluçou em seu travesseiro, dando um soco no colchão. "Nossa, como odeio..." suas palavras se engasgaram quando lágrimas de ira escorram pela fronha, ele desejava poder se enfiar em um buraco e não sair mais.

Não ouviu a porta se fechar vagarosamente nem os passos suaves. Não conseguiu parar de chorar ao sentir uma mão em suas costas. Após alguns momentos, registrou a voz gentil de Quatre.

"... e não tem problema colocar pra fora, Duo. Alá sabe como foi uma semana emocional..." murmurava. "Mas Jase ficará bem, tenho certeza, e a competição está indo bem... vai melhorar, Duo. Prometo."

Gradualmente, recuperando o autocontrole, Duo desenterrou o rosto do travesseiro apenas o suficiente para respirar. "Porra, Quatre... ele trapaceou..."

"É, e foi um golpe muito sujo," o loiro reconheceu. "Mas você sabe porque ele fez isso."

"Sei... porque ele não confia em mim," respondeu rouco.

"Não, Duo, não é isso," Quatre arguiu. "Ele só quer te proteger... do Kyle e de você mesmo. Você sabe que se perdesse a cabeça contra o Kyle e o machucasse pra valer, acabaria indo pra cadeia."

"Você também não confia em mim," rosnou, limpando os olhos com a manga da camisa e se erguendo nos cotovelos. "Vai se foder, Quatre."

"Não vou não, Duo," recusou teimosamente. "Você tem que ouvir. Por mais capaz que você possa ser, sabe muito bem que não conseguiria se manter neutro em se tratando do Kyle. Estaria pensando no que aconteceu com o Jase e, ou acabaria cometendo um deslize e tomado uma sova ou encheria o Kyle de porrada."

"Ou, talvez, eu teria só o vencido e provado que, só por eu ser gay, não sou mais fraco ou mais burro do que ele," respondeu com rispidez. "Já pensou nisso, Quatre?"

"Ainda estamos falando do Kyle? Ou isso é sobre _como_ o Heero te venceu?"

"Nem começa," Duo avisou.

"Como foi o beijo?" perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha.

Duo se sentou, olhos faiscando. "Que porra de beijo? Aquilo não foi um beijo... foi uma distração calculada... uma trapaça dissimulada e imunda! E não quero ouvir mais falar sobre isso nem de você nem de mais ninguém!" Recostou-se na parede, puxando os joelhos e abraçando as pernas. "Merda... todo mundo nessa bosta de acampamento vai me encher o saco por causa disso amanhã."

"Provavelmente só verão como uma vingança por aquela vez que você se fingiu de morto pro Heero," Quatre amenizou. "Não é todo mundo que sabe o que você sente por ele."

Duo bufou, cético. "E que sentimento é esse, Quatre? Ódio por ele ser uma cobra manipuladora?" Encostou sua cabeça na parede. "Não sinto nada por ele. Não mais."

"Pena que não é tão fácil assim," o loiro suspirou.

Duo o encarou fixamente. "Claro que é. As ruas me ensinaram alguns truques sobre sentimentos. Posso ligar e desligar minhas emoções como uma tomada." Passou uma mão pela franja. "Da próxima vez que ver o Jase, vou mostrar pra ele o que é um beijo de _verdade_. O negócio é ficar com o seu próprio tipo de gente. Assim, quando me foderem, vai ser do meu jeito."

Quatre suspirou. O amigo passara de magoado para enfurecido para deliberadamente indiferente tão rápido que era difícil acompanhar. "Apenas faça um favor a si mesmo, Duo. Se acalme e pense bem. Não tente lidar com Heero hoje. Não vai dar certo."

"Não tenho nada pra dizer pra ele," Duo afirmou. "Nem hoje, nem num futuro próximo."

* * *

Quatre sentava-se nos degraus do alojamento quando Trowa e Heero chegaram.

Ao invés de entrar, Heero sentou-se ao lado do loiro. "Ainda bravo?"

"Bravo é pouco," suspirou.

"Talvez eu deva conversar com ele..."

"Não é boa ideia," Quatre deu de ombros e olhou para Trowa. "Até você pode ter mais chance com o Duo agora. Quer ir tentar a sorte?"

"Claro, me jogue para os leões," comentou com um falso humor e se adiantou para entrar.

"Você devia ter encontrado um jeito melhor," Quatre falou de supetão para o líder.

"Eu sei. Mas ele é muito bom, não tive tempo para planejar. Nunca pensei que ficaria entre eu, Duo e Norton nas finais. E acho que não ocorreu a Chang também." Heero olhou para o campo, ombros caídos. "Acha que o dano à nossa amizade é irreparável?"

Quatre soltou uma risada amarga. "Você beijou ele na frente de todo mundo e depois fez questão de mostrar que era só de sacanagem pra poder vencer. O que acha?"

O líder estremeceu. "Eu... não quis humilhá-lo assim. Mas eu tinha que vencer, pelo bem dele."

"Ele acha, entre outras coisas, que você não confia nele." Os azuis-esverdeados se encontraram com azuis prussianos. "Você não acreditou que ele poderia vencer o Kyle sem perder a cabeça, não é?"

"Não é isso," Heero insistiu. "Eu sabia que _eu_ podia. Eu podia me distanciar do que o Norton fez com o Jason... que eu podia manter a calma e bater naquele panaca sem exagerar." Balançou a cabeça. "Duo estava muito motivado emocionalmente."

"Acho que ele queria que você o deixasse decidir por si mesmo," Quatre ressaltou, olhos nublados de emoção. "Não sei como concertar isso, Heero. Não sei se pode."

Heero esfregou o rosto, cansado. "Bosta." Forçou-se a se sentar direito, apesar da exaustão que sentia, mental e física. "Sabe, Winner, se eu manter Duo fora da cadeira, acho que é o que importa."

"Não pra ele." O loiro se levantou, bocejando longamente. "Alá, estou acabado. E ainda é meio-dia." Tentou um olhar compreensivo para o companheiro. "Estou assumindo que você ganhou a competição."

"Claro," Heero deu de ombros. "E mesmo sem exagerar, te garanto que Norton vai sentir cada pancada." Abriu um sorriso animalesco. "Acredito que ele estava indo para a enfermaria da última vez que o vi."

"Ótimo."

Trowa reapareceu. "Prontos para almoçar?"

"Ele não está com fome?" Heero suspirando, já sabendo da resposta, olhando para a porta fechada.

Trowa apenas bufou ironicamente.

* * *

Estavam na metade do caminho para o refeitório quando Kushrenada saiu do prédio da administração, acenando para Trowa. "Barton! Precisamos conversar!"

Heero observou a cena. "Vai lá. Nos encontre quando terminar."

"Beleza." O acrobata correu até o carcereiro e o seguiu até o escritório.

"Ah, Barton... são só alguns detalhes que tenho que discutir sobre o seu cachorro." O homem apontou para o rapaz se sentar na sua frente. "Sua irmã ligou do espaço-porto e ela estará aqui bem cedo no domingo para buscar Nanashi."

"Muito obrigado, senhor," Trowa agradeceu calidamente. "De verdade."

"Claro que sim." O diretor avaliou o jovem detento. "Contudo, preciso te pedir um favor." Inclinou-se para frente, olhos quase amarelos intensos. "Seu time está indo muito bem essa semana."

"Hum, está sim," o acrobata respondeu, perguntando-se o que ele queria dizer com aquilo.

"Se o seu time vencer todas as competições, terão vagas garantidas na Academia." Balançou a cabeça, franzindo o cenho. "Isso pode ser um problema."

"Como?"

"Se eu entregar o cachorro a você, preciso de garantias de que você pessoalmente tomará conta do animal o quanto antes." Kushrenada o encarou severamente. "Preciso saber que você não vai para a Academia."

"Te dou minha palavra," Trowa o assegurou, sentindo apenas uma pontada de arrependimento em renunciar a escola militar. Valeria a pena... se salvasse Nanashi.

Um sorriso predatório cruzou os lábios do homem. "Não tenho dúvidas de sua palavra, rapaz, mas temo que precise de mais garantia do que isso." Fixou-se nos olhos verdes. "Uma demonstração de boa fé, pode-se dizer. Quero que o seu time perca a competição do rio amanhã."

"Senhor?"

"Você me ouviu. Quero que se certifique de que eles não tenham êxito."

"Mas isso não depende de m-mim," Trowa balbuciou, repentinamente perdido. "Mesmo se eu não ajudar, eles ainda..."

O diretor depositou um objeto na mesa.

Trowa o pegou. "Um canivete? Como isso vai nos fazer perder?"

"Simples, Barton. Você corta a corda apenas o suficiente para quando ela ser puxada do outro lado do rio, ela se parta."

"Mas... alguém pode se machucar..."

"Ninguém vai se macucar, Barton. Confie em mim. O rio é bem calmo. O máximo que pode acontecer é alguém cair na água fria."

Trowa ergueu os olhos para o diretor como se o visse pela primeira vez. "Mas por quê?"

"Já te expliquei. Para que eu possa confiar em você com o cachorro, preciso saber que não irá para a Academia."

"Mas eu prometo –"

"Preciso ver acontecer, Barton!" o homem proferiu bruscamente, levantando-se de modo intimidador. "Certifique-se de que seu time perca amanhã ou esqueça Nanashi."

"Não posso fazer isso com eles," Trowa falou desgostoso.

"Então não posso confiar a vida de um animal perigoso a você," o carcereiro replicou. "Faça o que eu digo ou pode vir comigo agora mesmo me ver dar um tiro na cabeça daquele cachorro. A escolha é sua."

Trowa fechou os olhos, engolindo convulsivamente. Quatre estivera certo. Inferno, Duo estivera certo. E ele se iludira pela aparência de gentileza que o diretor mantinha e não vira o manipulador frio e calculista que ele realmente era.

"Vamos, Barton. Qual é o problema? Você sabota um pequeno exercício... o seu time perde... o cachorro vai para casa com a sua irmã. Ninguém vai saber que foi você e ninguém vai se machucar. E eu estarei convencido da sua sinceridade na promessa de cuidar do Nanashi."

Trowa sabia que não era só isso. Mas não tinha certeza do que era. Sinceramente não se importava em desistir da Academia; era um preço que pagaria com gosto por salvar a vida do Nanashi. Mas conhecendo a história do homem perverso com Duo, tinha que se perguntar qual motivação mais profunda o guiava. Não que ele quisesse se envolver na rivalidade de Maxwell com Kushrenada... na verdade, mais de uma vez sentira ciúme da proximidade do rapaz de trança com Quatre e se pegou desejando que o diretor o pegasse em uma traquinagem para mandá-lo embora. Mas ultimamente, as coisas haviam mudado. Era óbvio que Duo estava muito mais interessado em Heero e, sabendo disso, Trowa sentiu-se menos ameaçado. Chegou até a pensar em Duo como amigo, especialmente depois de vê-lo tão devastado pelo que Heero fizera com ele na luta.

"Decida-se logo!" o diretor perdeu a paciência. "Sim ou não, Barton."

O rapaz de olhos verdes assentiu com a cabeça miseravelmente, colocando o canivete no bolso.

"Certo. Espere até quase o início da competição para cortar a corda," Treize o instruiu. "E depois jogue o canivete no rio onde não será encontrado. Se o seu time não perder, Barton, o cachorro morre. Não se esqueça disso."

"Não vou," Trowa respondeu de imediato, seu tom cuidadosamente neutro para o homem não perceber o ódio contido nas palavras.

_Continua..._


	32. 30 Fuga e Evasão

**Boot Camp**

_Por: Snowdragonct_

_Tradução: Aryam_

* * *

_Campo de Treinamento_

**Capítulo Trinta: Fuga e Evasão**

"Trowa, você não tocou na sua comida," Quatre notou preocupado.

"Sem fome," o acrobata deu de ombros. "Só estou... nervoso. Tenso."

"É, dá pra perceber," o loiro murmurou. "Por quê?"

O rapaz mais alto balançou a cabeça. "Não sei. Talvez seja toda essa sorte que andamos tendo essa semana. E agora Maxwell e Yuy estão em pé de guerra de novo e temos atividade em grupo amanhã." Uma expressão incomodada tomou seu belo rosto. "Tenho um mau pressentimento, Quatre."

Os olhos verde-azulados se suavizaram. "Você parece mesmo... chateado, desde que falou com o Diretor. Não tem nada errado com Nanashi, né?"

"Não!" O moreno exclamou, sentindo uma pontada de medo e culpa. Sem saber o quanto o loiro realmente conseguia captar de emoções, tentou reprimir o pavor que Kushrenada deixara nele. "Tudo ficará bem no domingo," assegurou-o, fechando os olhos cansadamente. "Assim que a Catherine levar o Nanashi, vou poder descansar em paz." _E te contar o que houve e porque precisei trair o time_._ Por favor, Quatre, entenda!_

O loiro podia perceber que algo estava errado... muito errado com o amigo. E ainda podia perceber que envolvia Nanashi. Contudo, a única explicação provável era existir a possibilidade de a adoção dar errado e obviamente Trowa não queria falar sobre isso.

Pousando uma mão reconfortante no moreno, abriu um sorriso forçado. "Se quiser conversar sobre o que está te preocupando, ficarei feliz em ouvir, a qualquer hora."

Trowa assentiu, desviando o rosto e engolindo seco. Foi um alívio ver Heero chegar com uma marmita para levar a Duo. O ex-artista circense não queria ficar a sós com a natureza empática de Quatre.

"Acha que ele vai comer, Yuy?" perguntou, duvidoso. "Ele vai é jogar na sua cara."

"Provável. Por isso Quatre é quem vai entregar," o líder respondeu prontamente, entregando a sacola para o incumbido da missão.

O loiro deu de ombros. "Duvido que ele vá comer, mas pelo menos acho que não vou acabar usando a comida como chapéu como seria o seu caso." Sua tentativa de humor foi pouco eficaz, uma vez que todos eles sentiram o grande abismo se formando no time.

"Eu fiz merda!" Heero assumiu raivosamente. "Mas tenha dó, ele tem dezessete e é da rua. Tem que ter a capacidade de superar uma bobagem!"

Os olhos de Quatre arderam em chamas e ele se levantou lentamente, inclinando-se para sussurrar para o líder. "Ele teria se não estivesse apaixonado por você, seu babaca insensível!" Retirou-se do refeitório carregando a marmita e deixando seus dois colegas infelizes para trás.

"Não olhe pra mim," Trowa suspirou, encarando o copo de suco e desejando que fosse algo mais forte. "Estou tão fodido quanto você, Yuy."

Heero não entendeu o comentário, e Trowa se levantou, seguindo o caminho de Quatre. O líder pegou seu prato intocado e jogou a comida no lixo antes de seguir os outros dois.

* * *

Duo não reagiu ao retorno dos companheiros. Encontrava-se espalhado em sua cama, obstinadamente lendo as cartas de Hilde e Howard.

Quatre colocou a marmita em cima do baú do amigo. "Te trouxe algo para comer," falou baixo, abrindo um leve sorriso.

"Tá, valeu," foi a resposta apática.

"Vai precisar de energia," o loiro continuou, encostando o queixo no colchão de onde o outro se deitava. "Hoje à noite, temos o acampamento antes de cruzar o rio."

Duo assentiu com a cabeça, sem tirar os olhos do papel a sua frente. Agora, ao invés de ler, distraidamente alisava o papel.

Heero engoliu em seco com dificuldade, vendo o rapaz de trança com uma expressão tão perdida. Não era a primeira vez que sentia vontade de bater a cabeça na parede por pura frustração. Ao invés disso, sentou-se na frente do laptop e ligou-o, tentando se concentrar na tela e falhando miseravelmente.

Trowa foi para a sua própria cama, estirando-se e olhando para o teto, esforçando-se para não pensar na ameaça do carcereiro contra Nanashi, e no que ele precisava fazer para evitar se tornar realidade.

Quatre colocou as mãos na cabeça. "Alá! Não posso aguentar vocês três!" Saiu batendo os pés, fechou a porta com força e se sentou nos degraus, onde o turbilhão de emoções era menos avassalador.

Heero se virou para Duo, ainda encarando a carta, olhos semicerrados aparentando raiva, mas úmidos, com lágrimas ameaçando escorrerem.

"Encontre outra coisa pra incomodar, Yuy," Duo rosnou, perturbado com o olhar fixo em si. Sua voz era grave... rouca de tanto gritar obscenidades no travesseiro, Heero jamais ouvira tão fria.

O líder abriu a boca, procurando algo para dizer. Entretanto, nenhuma desculpa traria de volta a vivacidade nos belos olhos índigo e, de repente, percebeu o quanto sentiria falta. Seus próprios olhos se umedeceram, mas piscou com força, desviando o rosto do outro rapaz e se voltando para o laptop.

Trowa soltou uma risada curta, sem humor, rolando para ficar de frente para a parede, resmungando o quão perturbados todos eles eram.

* * *

O Cabo Carter encontrou Quatre ainda sentado nas escadas, tolamente esfregando uma mão no peito, como se sentisse dor. "Você está bem, Winner?"

"Tão bem quanto posso com o meu time em guerra," suspirou.

"Maxwell ainda faz planos de assassinar Yuy?"

"Faz... de modos muito horrendos, sem dúvida."

"Não o culpo," Carter admitiu, sentando-se ao lado do rapaz. "Foi bem baixo, o que Yuy fez."

"Mas evitou o Duo de quebrar o pescoço do Kyle e ir para a cadeia," Quatre concedeu.

"É uma visão otimista." O soldado perdeu a atenção no horizonte. "É certo assumir que Maxwell tinha – sentimentos – por Yuy, antes do acontecido?"

O loiro deu de ombros, não querendo revelar demais. Já se arrependia de ter revelado para Heero sobre os sentimentos do amigo, não tinha a liberdade de contar.

"Se fosse o caso," Carter pressionou, "talvez ele encontre uma justificativa para Yuy ter feito o que fez."

"Ele é esperto. Vai dar um jeito," Quatre comentou. "A pergunta é se ele vai perdoá-lo."

"É," Carter deu de ombros. "Talvez eu comece uma aposta." O olhar chocado do loiro o fez rir. "Brincadeira, Winner. Só queria te arrancar um sorriso."

Os lábios de Quatre fizeram um esforço para se erguerem. "Desculpe, Carter, é tudo o que consigo."

"Você é um bom rapaz," comentou com franqueza.

Quatre bufou, cético. "Se fosse, não estaria num reformatório."

"Bobagem. Muita gente acaba em lugares piores por cometerem erros bobos." Recostou-se na parede. "Eu não era exatamente um exemplo quando tinha a sua idade."

O loiro conseguiu um sorriso quase genuíno. "É difícil pensar em você encrencado," falou balançando a cabeça. "Você é... sei lá, tão profissional."

Carter riu. "Não diria isso se tivesse visto minha classe graduanda no nosso campo de treinamento jogando sabão na fonte da Academia."

Dessa vez, Quatre riu junto. "Não conte para o Duo," alertou, "vai dar ideias a ele."

"Acho que ele já está cheio delas," Carter considerou. "E assim que o orgulho dele sarar, vai voltar com suas pegadinhas." Levantou-se e se espreguiçou. "Vem... vamos aprontar os seus companheiros para sair. Partimos em uma hora para o acampamento."

Quatre abriu a porta para encontrar o quarto quieto como um túmulo, a não ser pela digitação de Heero.

Carter assobiou. "Para o time que ganhou todas as competições até agora, estão muito sombrios."

"Acho que estamos todos... cansados," Heero sugeriu.

"Temos uma caminhada de dezesseis quilômetros até o rio. Nesse ânimo, será um longo dia." O soldado se voltou para Duo, esperançoso. "'Bora, Maxwell, estou contando com você para animar as coisas."

Duo apenas o encarou friamente. "Vai se decepcionar," _assim como eu._

"Ah, certo," o Cabo suspirou. "Oras, então não me dão escolha. Vocês têm quinze minutos para empacotar suas tralhas e se arrastarem para a pista de exercício. Movam-se!

Os rapazes se forçaram para arrumar suas coisas; troca de roupa, artigos de higiene pessoal, meias extras, casaco e sacos de dormir. Duo pegou o kit de sobrevivência do seu baú, rapidamente checando o seu conteúdo. Cerca de trinta segundos adiantados, estavam prontos e correram para a pista.

Todos os recrutas se reuniram em times, os soldados responsáveis por cada grupo, atentos logo ao lado.

"Malditas babás," o rapaz de L2 resmungou, lançando um olhar rancoroso para o monitor do time Faction.

"Calma," Quatre murmurou. "Você prometeu ao Chang, lembra?"

"Eu sei," respondeu carrancudo e analisou ao redor. "Nem tive notícia se o Jase está bem," falou por fim, começando a deixar de lado seu descontentamento com Heero.

"Lá vem o Chang. Talvez você possa perguntar."

Mas logo de cara, perceberam que não se podia mexer com o Capitão. Wufei carregava uma expressão tempestuosa.

"Mas que...?"

E a razão para sua raiva logo se tornou aparente. O Diretor Kushrenada e uma tropa de guardas armados se posicionavam com os soldados.

"Oh." Quatre atentou-se a interação entre Wufei e o carcereiro.

"O que foi?" Duo perguntou.

"Não acho que o Capitão esteja muito empolgado com Kushrenada e os guardas vindo junto," ponderou.

"Eu também não." Duo captou a mesma troca de olhares ameaçadores entre as duas autoridades. "Huh. Vai entender. Parece até que eles se odeiam."

"Por que será..." Quatre comentou.

O jovem de cabelos compridos abriu um sorriso maroto. "Os dois querem ser o 'alfa'," teorizou. "Provavelmente estão se bicando quanto à jurisdição. O K nunca gostou de compartilhar. E aposto como Chang também não."

"Bem, nós devíamos estar sob a supervisão do Capitão Chang."

Duo não se deixou enganar. "Se acha que K deixaria esse bando de meliantes sair do perímetro sem a supervisão dos seus capangas, você é mais doido do que eu."

Quatre estava aliviado em ver que seu amigo parecia estar melhorando. E, na verdade, ao começarem a marcha, o rapaz de trança se animou, fazendo companhia ao amigo loiro. Heero cuidadosamente evitava Duo, mantendo Trowa e Carter entre eles, dando espaço para o outro.

* * *

Os recrutas, soldados e guardas chegaram ao local do acampamento ao entardecer e todos ajudaram a montar a barraca que seria o "quartel general", organizando a área para a barraca de cada time e fazendo uma fogueira no centro da clareira. Até o pôr-do-sol, o cozinheiro preparava o jantar e cada um pegava a sua porção em turnos.

Kushrenada se manteve próximo ao Capitão, mas seus guardas desapareceram para cercar o perímetro. O oficial oriental soltava fumaça pelas orelhas, mas se manteve calmo, assegurando o carcereiro de que os recrutas não iriam fugir e ainda carregavam seus GPSs nos calcanhares. Com um sorriso cético, o Diretor deu de ombros e sentou-se na frente da sua barraca, os olhos astutos nunca deixando de vigiar os detentos.

Trowa ignorou a presença o quanto pode, evitando o olhar cúmplice. Claramente, Kushrenada iria monitorar a competição para se certificar de que o acrobata cumpriria com a sua parte. O rapaz tentou se manter distraído estendendo os sacos de dormir do time Wing.

"Você está bem?" Quatre perguntou ao seu lado.

"Ótimo!" Trowa respondeu mais ríspido do que o necessário. De imediato, continuou num tom mais ameno. "Quatre, por favor... não tente me analisar, tá?" Endireitou-se. "Só estou preocupado com o Nanashi e que o K possa mudar de ideia ou que algo terrível aconteça antes da Catherine chegar."

Duo ouviu a conversa baixa e se aproximou para dar um tapinha amigável no ombro do moreno alto. "Vamos, Barton, relaxa! Nada vai dar errado."

_Já deu._ Trowa suspirou profundamente. "Tá bom, Maxwell. Quando você virou um otimista convicto?"

"Desde que o Quat me contou o que a irmã dele trouxe!" respondeu feliz.

Mesmo sem querer, o acrobata sorriu. "Quer dizer que agora sabemos como subornar Duo Maxwell, é? S'mores*?"

O rapaz de trança deu de ombros, com um sorriso no rosto. "É incrível o que se pode conseguir com uma ou duas barras de chocolate."

"Fez você sorrir de novo," Quatre comentou feliz. "Que bom." E ainda assim, mesmo com o seu amigo voltando a ser quem era, o loiro não sentia menos mágoa vinda dele. Percebeu que Duo era um ator de dar inveja, brincando e rindo quando, na verdade, sentia-se miserável. Perguntou-se qual a frequência disso, mas, sendo um empata, ele bem sabia. Era a primeira vez que estava ciente de o amigo esconder seus sentimentos de tal maneira. Esperava ser a última.

* * *

Ao terminarem o jantar, boa parte dos times se reuniu ao redor da fogueira para tostar marshmallows, conversar e comparar anotações das competições. O tópico preferido era o simulador de Mobile Suit, o qual havia sido apelidado de "Missy**". A opinião era praticamente unânime de que era a coisa mais legal do campo de treinamento até agora. Mesmo aqueles que, nas palavras do Capitão "vomitaram até as tripas", ainda acharam excitante.

Enquanto Duo e Quatre caçavam os ingredientes para os s'mores, Heero e Trowa se colocaram perto do fogo. Não demorou para outros se juntarem a eles, oferecendo os parabéns pela performance do time até então e jogar conversa fora.

Quando alguém se sentou ao lado de Heero, um pouco mais perto do que ele gostaria, cumprimentou a pessoa com uma expressão de mau-humor. Sua breve esperança de ser Duo, pronto para conversar, extinguiu-se rapidamente ao ver Tom, do time Shoot.

"Ei, Yuy. Mandou bem na luta hoje," foi sua forma de saudação.

Heero grunhiu de modo reservado. Ao seu ver, tinha sido um grande desastre.

"Você deu uma sova no Norton."

Com o comentário, o líder do time Wing conseguiu se orgulhar. "Foi a melhor parte do dia," admitiu.

"Confesso que fiquei um pouco surpreso." Tom espiou por cima do ombro onde Duo e Quatre se aproximavam. "Hum..." ele franziu o cenho, baixando a voz. "Achei que Maxwell fosse... ahn... gay."

Heero o respondeu com um olhar nada amigável, erguendo uma sobrancelha e se perguntando para onde ia essa conversa.

Tom continuou como se alheio à expressão ameaçadora do jovem ao seu lado e do fato de que o protagonista do assunto estava próximo o suficiente para ouvi-lo, assim como Trowa definitivamente estava. "Mas quando você o beijou, ele pirou..." falou, perplexo. E então, gentilmente, pousou a mão em cima da de Heero. "Se Maxwell não está interessado, Yuy, eu estou."

O líder quase saltou do seu lugar, embasbacado, mas controlou seus reflexos, e encarou a mão por cima da sua, olhos arregalados. "Hum..." as palavras escaparam e ergueu o rosto bem a tempo de ver Duo os observando e se virando apressadamente. "Merda," murmurou para si mesmo.

"O que disse?" Tom perguntou, apreciando o líder a sua frente esperançosamente, sem notar Trowa, logo atrás, curvado para frente, ambas as mãos cobrindo o rosto e ombros chacoalhando denunciando a gargalhada silenciosa.

Não que o acrobata achasse que fosse realmente _engraçado_, mas a ironia da situação era demais.

Heero cuidadosamente retirou sua mão debaixo da de Tom, ainda mirando as costas de Duo. _Porra, Maxwell, vira pra cá!_ "Hum, obrigado pelo... ahn... elogio, Tom. Mas eu, eu estou bem ocupado, sendo líder e tal."

"Ah é, sem tempo para vida social." Tom, aparentemente sem perceber a indireta, sorriu de modo reconfortante. "Me avise quando encontrar tempo," sugeriu.

Heero jurou ver os ombros de Duo ficarem tensos. _Ele deve ter escutado tudo o que esse idiota do Tom tagarelou_.

"Eu, uh, vou me lembrar disso," Heero respondeu, instantaneamente se arrependendo do encorajamento implícito. _Merda, merda, merda! _Levantou-se de supetão. "Tenho umas coisas para fazer, para a competição. Com licença." Deu um passo na direção de Duo, mas mudou de ideia e foi para os sacos de dormir, certo de que não conseguiria cavar ainda mais a sua cova se tentasse.

Tendo reprimido sua última risada, Trowa respirou fundo, limpando os olhos e, levantou-se também para seguir o líder. _Irônico? Não, mais que isso... trágico._

Duo e Quatre se acomodaram um do lado do outro, com biscoitos organizados, chocolates no lugar e os marshmallows tostando em espetos. Além da dor de ter visto Tom dando em cima descaradamente do líder do time, Quatre detectava uma profunda melancolia vinda do amigo.

"Essa é uma das coisas mais legais que já fizeram por mim, Quat," o rapaz de trança falou baixo, sua expressão alegre substituída por um cansaço contemplativo.

O loiro se aqueceu internamente. "Você é o meu melhor amigo, Duo. Você merece."

O nativo de L2 balançou a cabeça. "Você tem sido um amigo melhor do que eu sou para você... com todos os meus balanços de humor, altos e baixos." Fixou os olhos índigo em Quatre. "Obrigado."

"Uma mão lava a outra," insistiu. "Você tem vigiado a minha retaguarda desde o primeiro dia."

"E você aguenta a minha chatice desde então," acrescentou. Voltou-se para a floresta escura além da luz do fogo. "Eu só... aprecio tudo o que tem feito por mim, Quat. Nunca se esqueça disso."

O loiro franziu o cenho, estranhando a escolha de palavras. Soava quase como um adeus. Mas antes de poder pedir explicação, fumaça começou a sair de um dos marshmallows e o pegou rapidamente para evitar ficar flambado. "Aw, torrou!" Após chacoalhar o doce até apagar a chama, analisou o exterior chamuscado. "Que pena, esse está arruinado."

"De jeito nenhum!" Duo insistiu, tirando o doce do espeto e meticulosamente retirando a camada negra. Com os dedos grudentos, colocou o que sobrou do marshmallow em cima de uma das barrinhas de chocolate e imprensou entre dois biscoitos. "Em L2, aprendemos a não desperdiçar comida," falou sabiamente, dando uma mordida.

Seu rosto imediatamente se acendeu em prazer, olhos fechados. "Caralho, que delícia!" exclamou de boca cheia. Virou-se para Quatre exultante. "Não sabia o quão bom realmente seria!"

"Quer dizer que nunca tinha comido?" o loiro perguntou surpreso. Quando o amigo balançou a cabeça em negativa, dando outra mordida, surpreendeu-se. "Mas você ficou falando disso da última vez que acampamos. Do jeito que descreveu como fazer, achei que era acostumado."

"Nunca fiz isso antes," lançou um olhar de esguelha para Quatre. "Mas sempre quis."

O loiro se impressionou, contente por poder proporcionar esse momento para Duo.

O jovem de cabelo comprido colocou o último pedaço na boca, mastigou e engoliu, e repentinamente agarrou Quatre, dando-lhe um abraço. "Não sabe o quanto isso significa pra mim," sussurrou na orelha do amigo, a voz claramente embargada.

Quatre retribuiu o abraço, não precisava ser empata para perceber que o amigo precisava ser reconfortado. "Tanto quanto sua amizade significa pra mim," respondeu gentilmente.

Duo se afastou depois de um tempo, esfregando as mãos grudentas na calça um pouco envergonhado, examinando o chão até se recompor. "Eu amo você, Quat," revelou discretamente. "Quero dizer, como amo Hilde e Howard... e como amei a Irmã Helen e o Padre Maxwell." Sua expressão se tornou sombria, mas não por completo. "Espero que isso não te assuste nem nada. Eu só... queria que você soubesse que você é foda."

Quatre corou furiosamente ante o elogio sincero, seus olhos se umedeceram. "Caramba, você sabe emocionar alguém, né?" brincou. E fitou os olhos índigo firmemente. "Tenho vinte e nove irmãs, Duo... e me sinto mais próximo de você do que de qualquer uma delas." Parou um momento e sorriu largamente. "Irmãos?"

"É... gostei," aceitou, acanhado. "Que tal brindarmos mais marshmallows e comer s'mores até vomitarmos?" propôs com uma risada, tentando aliviar o clima.

"Ou... que tal comermos até _quase_ vomitarmos?" sugeriu.

Passaram a hora seguinte comendo e dividindo com os outros que apareciam para ver o que estavam fazendo. Quatre levou um pouco para Trowa e Heero, ambos receberam apenas para agradar o companheiro, nenhum dos dois com apetite.

Era tarde quando o Capitão Chang fez sua ronda, encorajando (leia-se: ordenando) a todos irem dormir e descansar. Quando percebeu a luz da lua refletida nos olhos azuis de Heero, encarando o céu sem nuvens, o chinês suspirou e balançou a cabeça. Sabia o quão profunda eram as emoções do amigo e sabia que o seu melhor recruta continuaria a se recriminar pelo incidente da luta a noite toda.

* * *

Pouco depois da meia noite, Heero acordou assustado. Esquadrinhou ao redor, aproveitando-se do leve brilho do fogo para averiguar qualquer coisa errada.

Quando fitou o saco de dormir de Duo, estranhou, achando que tinha algo... errado.

Saindo silenciosamente do seu saco de dormir, aproximou-se para checar seu companheiro e não o encontrou. No lugar de uma pessoa, encontrou o kit de sobrevivência e uma muda de roupas, mas sem sinal de uma trança castanha.

"Merda!" sibilou, investigando entre as árvores por sinal de movimento. _O que diabos Maxwell está fazendo? Essa gracinha pode mandá-lo para L2 num piscar de olhos!_ Seguindo essa linha de pensamento, chegou à conclusão de que essa provavelmente era a intenção de Duo. "Filho duma-" Heero examinou as pegadas de botas na grama orvalhada e foi em busca de seu colega errante.

Esquivou-se dos guardas escondendo-se nas sombras das árvores. Seguiu a trilha inevidente por alguns metros adentrando-se mais na floresta até finalmente distinguir um movimento nas pedras na beira da cachoeira. A silhueta de Duo era refletida na água pela luz da lua batendo em suas costas, ele se sentava na rocha, curvado sobre algo que ocupava sua atenção.

Quando Heero se aproximou, percebeu que ele mexia na tornozeleira. Na verdade, ouviu Duo comemorar com um triunfante "isso!" ao removê-la, recolocando o seu grampo no cabelo em seguida.

"Que porra é essa, Maxwell?" intimou, esquecendo-se de que o outro estava enraivecido com ele.

Duo endireitou-se rapidamente, mas a culpa cruzou suas faces apenas de modo transitório. "O que _você_ quer, Yuy?"

"Quero saber o que está fazendo," Heero rosnou, aproximando-se e aprontado para o aparelho sendo segurado frouxamente pelo jovem à sua frente.

"O que parece?" retrucou, erguendo o queixo em desafio.

"Parece que você quer ir para a cadeia."

"Tipo isso," o jovem de trança deu de ombros, brincando com o GPS. "Estou dando no pé, Yuy. E, sim, se me pegarem, vou para a cadeia. A palavra chave é 'se'." Abriu um sorriso sacana. "Mas não vai ser fácil."

"Maxwell, perdeu a cabeça?"

"Recuperei," corrigiu num tom leve. "Finalmente recuperei meus sentidos. Esse lugar já deu o que tinha que dar." Duo jogou a tornozeleira para o companheiro. "Fala 'tchau' pro Quat pra mim," pediu, dando meia volta.

Heero pegou o seu braço no ato, desviando-se por pouco do soco que veio em sua direção. "Maxwell... me ouça!"

"Não, Heero! Estou de saco cheio! Já te ouvi demais. Acreditei no seu papo furado e você só tirou onda da minha cara!" Os olhos de Duo cintilavam, com raiva ou lágrimas Heero não pode identificar.

"Desculpa! Tá? Sinto muito, caralho!" Heero perdeu a compostura. "Eu me desesperei e não sabia mais o que fazer!"

"Você podia ter me derrotado de forma justa... ou acreditado em mim. Acreditado que talvez eu tivesse autocontrole o suficiente para lutar contra o Kyle sem perder a razão!" Duo deu um passo para trás, balançando a cabeça. "Mas você fez a sua escolha... e é tarde demais para se desculpar, Yuy. A cagada está feita. Já fui feito de idiota para durar a vida toda. Então volte para o acampamento e vá brincar de soldadinho com a sua tropa de brinquedo. Tenho coisa melhor pra fazer." Virou-se novamente e, mais uma vez, Heero o puxou.

"Não faça isso, Maxwell. Não jogue tudo o que você conquistou fora porque _eu_ fui um cretino."

Duo se desvencilhou, esfregando o braço onde havia sido tocado. "O que eu conquistei, Yuy? Só fiz merda do começo ao fim. Chang me odeia. Kushrenada quer ver minha cabeça numa estaca. Jase foi espancado por minha causa e o meu time acha que eu sou um imbecil de primeira!"

"Não achamos não!" A voz de Quatre soou por entre as árvores, tendo ele seguido o líder quando sentiu pânico ao ver que Duo desaparecera. "Nunca achei isso de você, Duo, nenhuma vez!"

O jovem de L2 fechou os olhos, fortalecendo-se. "Me deixe ir, Quat. Não consigo mais ficar aqui. Eu quero... _preciso_ sair."

"Não tem nada lá fora, Maxwell," Heero disse. "Só árvores, montanhas e rios. Pra onde vai?"

Contemplou além da cachoeira. "Fiz uma pesquisa, Yuy. A cidade é a uns dezesseis quilômetros daqui... _praquele _lado. Chego até o nascer do sol."

"E depois? Você não tem dinheiro, não tem identidade e está usando uniforme de presidiário. Acha que ninguém vai notar?"

Duo baixou o rosto, a franja encobrindo-o. "Sou rato de rua, Yuy. Me misturar é o que faço de melhor. Roubo algumas roupas de algum varal... passo a mão no bolso de alguém por alguns trocados ou peço dinheiro para uma mãe de coração mole." Planejou. "Na pior das hipóteses, vou pra esquina." Lançou um olhar frio para o líder. "Sou de L2 afinal de contas."

Heero se enfureceu com a ideia. "Você não é gigolô, Duo, nunca vai ser."

Duo agia como se não se importasse. "Vai saber. Às vezes, não importa o que se quer, mas o que se precisa... para sobreviver."

"Você não precisa se vender para sobreviver!" o líder insistiu. "Você é melhor do que isso."

Jogou a cabeça para trás, soltando uma risada amarga. "Você não sabe disso, Yuy. Você não me conhece."

"Mas quero conhecer."

A trança voou quando seu dono girou para focar um olhar ardente no outro moreno. "Vai se foder!" rugiu. "Já teve a sua chance." Deu um passo para frente. "Abri meu coração pra você, Yuy. Tudo o que você tinha que fazer era me pedir com esses olhos azuis e eu teria dito qualquer coisa que você quisesse saber! Eu teria feito _qualquer coisa_." Sua postura se tornou defensiva... circunspecta. "Mas você sabia. E tirou vantagem na primeira oportunidade."

"Desculpa," Heero pediu de novo. "Se eu pudesse voltar e deixar você ganhar, eu voltaria!"

"Até parece!" o nativo de L2 desacreditou. "Você mente pior do que eu, Yuy. Você ainda acha que está certo... e que valeu o preço pra ganhar de mim e lutar contra o Norton."

"Pra você não ir para a cadeira, porra!" Heero postou-se cara a cara com o adolescente raivoso. "E sim, você está certo. Eu teria feito de novo! Não me importo o quanto te machuquei, valeu a pena se te manteve fora da cadeia!"

"Você não tem _ideia_ do quanto me machucou," Duo chiou, mantendo o olhar.

"Tenho sim," o líder refutou. "Quase tanto quanto machucou a mim mesmo."

Os olhos índigo se arregalaram e ele se afastou. "Não finja que o beijo teve qualquer significado pra você, Yuy. Não engulo essa." Tornou-se impaciente. "Está ficando tarde e tenho que me mandar."

Ao vê-lo se virar e acelerar o passo, Heero se voltou suplicante para Quatre, na esperança de que o empata pudesse contornar a teimosia.

"Vá atrás dele, Heero," o loiro incitou, em tom de aviso.

"Mas-"

"Vai!" Quatre mandou com firmeza e ansioso. "Vá agora ou não vai ter outra chance!" Podia sentir a indecisão do amigo de cabelos compridos e sabia haver uma estreita janela de oportunidade. Depois disso, não adiantaria mais tentar.

Heero literalmente correu atrás de Duo, alcançando-o enquanto subia o rio. "Duo, espera! Me escuta!"

"Nem pensar, Yuy!" falou por cima do ombro, acenando com desdém.

"Então você mente quando é conveniente!"

Duo parou abruptamente, encarando o outro. "Não minto, Yuy. Eu posso..."

"Tá, tá... correr e se esconder. Mas você prometeu que não o faria!"

Duo foi pego de surpresa. "Do que está falando?"

"Você prometeu," Heero o lembrou. "No outro dia, falou que não ia correr e se esconder. Falou que ia conversar comigo se tivéssemos outro desentendimento. E te peguei fugindo pra valer!"

A paciência do rapaz de trança diminuía perigosamente. "Difícil chamar o que aconteceu de 'desentendimento'," comentou de modo controlado. "Não tem discussão sobre o que você fez..."

"Mas e sobre o porquê?"

"Você já se explicou," repudiou. "Fim do debate. Fui."

"Eu fiz porque me importo com o que acontece com você!" Heero persistiu.

"Você fez porque não confia em mim."

"Fiz porque eu-" o líder parou, temeroso em deixar escapar o que estava na ponta da língua.

Duo interrompeu, no limite de seu ódio. "Não ouse!" advertiu, com mais medo das palavras prestes a serem ditas do que o próprio Heero.

"Por favor, fique."

"Yuy, seu desgraçado-"

"Fique e me dê uma chance de consertar a minha burrada."

"Não tem conserto."

Heero esticou uma mão para tocar o braço do outro, mas foi empurrada. "Por favor, não vá, Duo."

"Nossa, Yuy... desiste. Implorar não faz o seu estilo."

"Eu tiro a lama do seu cabelo sempre que quiser," ofereceu.

Duo se tornou ainda mais frio. "Você nunca mais vai tocar no meu cabelo ou eu quebro o seu braço em várias partes."

"Tá bom. Não toco mais," Heero concordou, quase estremecendo ao pensar em nunca mais ter a chance de passar os dedos nos fios sedosos. E pensar que achou poder se concentrar no campo de treinamento, pois depois teria todo o tempo do mundo para ficar íntimo de Duo. Mas agora... "Se voltar comigo, pode ser nos seus termos. É só ditar as regras."

O jovem de trança desconfiou. "_Minhas_ regras? E se você não gostar?"

"Podemos... negociar depois," não queria exatamente dar a carta branca.

"Não gosto de como você negocia," reclamou.

"O beijo não foi uma negociação," esclareceu. "Foi um ato de desespero. Você estava acabando comigo e fiquei com medo do que você faria com o Norton, e com medo do que Chang faria com você."

"Por quê?" Duo questionou, mãos nos quadris.

Heero o observou com cautela. "Já te falei porque."

"Você me falou só o que achou necessário. Agora tente me dizer o que quero ouvir."

O líder fez cara de poucos amigos. "Se está esperando uma declaração de amor, Maxwell, esquece. Já te falei que não tenho certeza dos meus sentimentos por você." Sua expressão severa suavizou. "Só sei que tenho alguns."

"Alguns o quê?"

"Sentimentos."

Duo se mostrou claramente indeciso. "Yuy... sejamos sinceros. Está tudo uma bagunça agora. Seja lá o que estava começando... entre você e eu... foi pro espaço."

"Então o que quer comigo?" suspirou, esfregando a testa, cansado. "Quer que nossa relação seja profissional? Quer que eu seja um líder eficiente e nada mais? Eu posso... posso fazer isso."

"Eu não sei o que quero!" Duo exclamou exasperado. Seus gestos, frenéticos. "Quero fugir." Frustrou-se. "Mas... você está certo. Prometi não... não correr de você." Passou a mão pelo rosto. "Por que fiz uma promessa idiota dessas?"

"Porque você sabe que me importo," respondeu calmo. "E sinto muito por ter te magoado. Sinto muito por ter perdido sua confiança. E sinto ainda mais por ter estragado o que deveria ter sido o melhor beijo da minha vida."

Duo lhe deu as costas. Era muito mais fácil não acreditar em Heero quando ele não encarava aqueles olhos cheios de dor. _Ah, droga, por que ele tinha que mencionar o beijo?_ Fora um beijo incrível. Tudo o que Duo fantasiara... até ele perceber ser uma mentira. "Você estragou tudo," concluiu. "Sabe por quanto tempo...? Ah, foda-se, deixa quieto."

"Vai voltar para o acampamento? Antes que o Chang descubra que estamos sumidos e mande nós dois para a cadeia?"

Duo riu com sarcasmo. "Ah-hã... até parece que o Chang vai te expulsar daqui. Você é a estrela dele. O 'soldado perfeito' sendo fabricado." Vislumbrou a sua tornozeleira que Heero ainda segurava. "Eu, por outro lado, sou o mau exemplo."

"Não é!" insistiu. "Chang se impressionou com você. O jeito frio dele é só fachada; sinceramente, acho que ele gosta de você."

O rapaz de L2 se mostrou descrente. "Claro. Quer me contar agora o que anda fumando, Yuy? Acho que quero um pouco. Deve ser legal viver no seu mundo de fantasia."

"Não estou brincando, Maxwell..."

"Duo," corrigiu, se adiantando intensamente. "Se eu voltar, quero que me chame pelo primeiro nome mais vezes. Não quero ser só mais um sobrenome que você grita quando está irritado, Heero."

O líder perdeu o fôlego quando notou a luz da lua batendo na face à sua frente, obscurecendo os olhos e acentuando o brilho na franja, seguindo a curva da maçã do rosto até chegar aos lábios virados para baixo, de modo depreciativo.

"O que você quer ser?" Heero, por fim, perguntou.

Amargura dominou sua expressão. "Bem que eu queria saber."

"Quando descobrir, me conta?"

"Quer dizer 'se', né?"

"Não," falou afavelmente. "Sei que cedo ou tarde, você vai saber o que quer ser para mim. E, só então, eu talvez saiba o que quero também."

"Só sei que não quero que você me faça de idiota de novo."

"Não vai acontecer. Prometo," Heero o assegurou.

"Não faça promessas que não pode cumprir," Duo aconselhou. Respirou fundo e aspirou. "Não acredito que te deixei me convencer. Vou voltar. Mas digo logo... se me zoar de novo, vou te fazer em pedaços, membro por membro." Passou perto o suficiente para o líder sentir a suave fragrância dos seus cabelos compridos.

* * *

Quatre esperava entre as sombras, onde Heero confrontara Duo. O loiro foi ao encontro deles quando os viu retornar e, embora estivesse sério, puxou o melhor amigo para um abraço.

"Nunca mais me assuste assim," pediu, pressionando o rosto no ombro do moreno de trança.

"Foi mal," Duo murmurou.

"Tem noção do que aconteceria se os guardas te pegassem? E sem a tornozeleira GPS?"

"Tenho, uma passagem só de ida para L2."

Quatre o encarou irritado. "Depois de toda aquela baboseira sobre sermos como irmãos, você teria ido embora sem nem se despedir?"

"Foi mal," repetiu, soando sincero.

"Então prove que se arrepende," Heero falou com firmeza, estendendo a tornozeleira. "Coloca isso de volta e vamos voltar logo antes que notem nosso sumiço."

Duo pegou o objeto, quase estremecendo quando seus dedos roçaram nos do outro rapaz. "Não sei se consigo fechar de novo," revelou incerto, examinando o aparelho de metal.

"Então cola essa bosta," Heero ralhou em tom baixo, atento aos arredores. "Usa um daqueles marshmallows que você tostou antes."

Duo o observou por um longo momento até finalmente rir. "Eles eram bem grudentos." Estudou seus dedos ainda um pouco melecados e distraidamente colocou um na boca, chupando o doce. Enquanto fazia isso, deliberadamente olhou para Heero de soslaio e abriu um sorriso malicioso.

"Puta que pariu!" Heero exclamou dolorosamente. Virou-se e seguiu caminho de volta para o acampamento, resmungando.

Quatre aprovou. "Você é mau, Duo."

"Um-hum," concordou. "E o senhor Yuy não perde por esperar." Lançou uma piscadela atrevida para o amigo e seguiu os passos do líder, deslizando silenciosamente debaixo dos narizes dos funcionários incompetentes de Kushrenada, retornando nas pontas dos pés para o seu saco de dormir.

Ao chegarem, Duo guardou o GPS em seu bolso, pensando em mostrar para o Capitão de manhã e dizer que estava com defeito. Não reparou que o kit de sobrevivência não estava onde ele deixara.

_Continua..._

* * *

**Nota de rodapé:**

* S'more: _biscoito que se recheia com marshmallow e um pedaço de chocolate. Tradicionalmente tostado na fogueira, comum em acampamentos._

_** _Missy_: __significa "mocinha, menina", um trocadilho com a, aglutinação das palavras 'Mobile Suit Simulator'._


	33. 31 Fundo Demais

**Boot Camp**

_Por: Snowdragonct_

_Tradução: Aryam_

* * *

**N/A:** O capítulo da reviravolta! Quem acompanha essa história, obrigada pela paciência e espero que gostem de mais um capítulo.

* * *

**Capítulo Trinta e Um: Fundo Demais**

_Campo de Treinamento_

Wufei considerou a tornozeleira de metal sendo mostrada a ele com a testa franzida, enquanto Duo mantinha a expressão mais sincera que conseguia. "Então... como exatamente isso caiu, Maxwell?" perguntou duvidoso.

"Deve estar com defeito... essa porcaria," o rapaz respondeu forçando indiferença.

"Claro. E o único dentre quarenta a falhar," o Capitão notou. Intimidou o detento de cabelos compridos. "Acho muito suspeito que logo o seu dê defeito."

"Estou falando, Chang... soltou de uma vez."

"Sozinho," cogitou. "Você, por acaso, _ajudou_ a soltar?"

"Bem, estava balançando de um jeito desconfortável," deu de ombros, sem encarar o militar diretamente.

"Testando suas habilidades de abrir fechaduras, é?"

"Eu? Por que faria isso?"

"Você está evadindo."

"De modo algum," Duo rebateu. "E aí, tem um reserva ou não?" colocou as mãos nos quadris em uma postura de desafio. _Blefando até o fim!_

"Vamos cuidar disso depois," suspirou e encontrou o olhar de Duo. "Me dará sua palavra que não tentará escapar durante a travessia?"

Duo ficou sério, qualquer travessura se fora de seu rosto. "Prometo."

Wufei o estudou por um momento. "Se quebrar a promessa, vou te perseguir até os confins da Terra."

Os olhos índigo se arregalaram e o rapaz abriu um sorriso. "Oras, Capitão, não sabia que se importava _tanto_."

"Volte para o seu time ou vai perder o café da manhã e você vai precisar de uma boa refeição hoje."

Duo prestou uma continência indolente e correu para se juntar aos companheiros.

Heero reconheceu sua chegada enquanto enrolava seu saco de dormir. "Chang engoliu a sua desculpa?"

"Ele não resistiu ao meu charme," brincou, vasculhando seus pertences até encontrar uma barra de chocolate que sobrou da noite anterior. "Ah, café da manhã."

"Maxwell, estão fazendo-"

Olhos índigo faiscaram para o líder.

"Duo," Heero se corrigiu a contra gosto. "O cozinheiro está fazendo comida de _verdade_. Sugiro que não estrague o seu apetite com chocolate."

"Estragar? Vou comer a barra e a comida." Enfiou o doce na boca, mastigando e engolindo sem parar de enrolar seu saco de dormir.

Quatre estava aliviado por seu amigo estar mais normal, mesmo após a longa noite anterior. E a tensão de Heero diminuíra também. Contudo, não pode deixar de reparar no desânimo de Trowa.

"Você está bem?" perguntou para o mais alto, ajudando-o a empacotar suas coisas.

"Cansado," respondeu conciso. "Não dormi bem," admitiu.

"Nervoso por causa da travessia?" pressionou.

Trowa deu de ombros. "Acho que sim."

"Se alguém tem que ficar nervoso, sou eu," o loiro falou, amarrando as tiras para manter o saco de dormir enrolado. "Cresci viajando entre a Terra e L4 e, na Terra, vivia em um deserto." Tentou um sorriso fraco. "Não nadei muito, não sou muito bom nisso."

Trowa parou, contemplando-o surpreso. "Não me diga que você não tinha uma piscina na mansão Winner."

"Cloro irrita a minha pele," revelou corando levemente. "O único lugar que temos com água não tratada era próximo de um lago, mas raramente íamos lá."

Trowa achou divertido. "Quantas casas voc-? Ah, deixa pra lá. Pareço até o Maxwell, não quero ser xereta."

"Não tem problema," insistiu. "Nem eu sei quantos imóveis minha família tem. Eu meio que só acompanhava nos passeios." Sorriu. "É uma das razões de eu ter começado a entrar nos crimes virtuais... tédio."

"Negligência," Trowa sugeriu.

"Pode ser, de certa forma," concedeu. "Meu pai é um homem muito ocupado, nunca ficou muito em casa."

"E resolveu aparecer para te pegar com o filho do jardineiro," Trowa o lembrou sem esconder um sorriso malicioso.

Quatre ficou desconfortável. "Aquilo foi só... experiência," explicou com cuidado. "Foi o primeiro a realmente se interessar por mim então começamos um tipo de relacionamento." Fixou uma expressão franca no moreno. "Nunca passamos dos beijos. Foi azar que meu pai nos pegou."

"Ainda bem," Trowa comentou distraído, vendo Kushrenada passar além do ombro de Quatre.

"Por quê?"

A atenção do acrobata se voltou para o loiro. "Porque do contrário, eu nunca teria te conhecido."

Quatre corou, sem conseguir encará-lo. Ao invés disso, focou-se em recolher os equipamentos. Porém, antes de se afastar, ousou erguer o rosto. "Ainda bem mesmo," falou baixinho, virando-se rapidamente antes de ver a expressão contente em Trowa.

* * *

Após uma rápida refeição, os times se reuniram e se dirigiram para o rio.

"Que merda," Duo murmurou. "Vamos atravessar _isso_?"

"É um tanto quanto... intimidador," Heero admitiu, assistindo a corredeira com uma sobrancelha erguida.

O capitão Chang estava em conferência com os tenentes para decidir se cancelariam a prova. A chuva dois dias atrás aumentara o nível do rio, deixando as águas ainda mais agitadas. Entretanto, após vários minutos de discussão, os soldados decidiram descer as margens para encontrar uma área mais calma.

Pelo bem da segurança, posicionaram a equipe de resgate nos dois lados do rio. Quando um time completasse a travessia, retornariam por uma ponte de cordas anteriormente montada há alguns metros abaixo. Se algo desse errado, a equipe de resgate poderia usar a ponte para auxiliá-los.

Dessa vez, em vez do time em primeiro lugar puxar a fila, o Capitão os deixou por último. Tinha pouca dúvida que o time Wing se sobressairia como de costume, então queria deixar o melhor para o final. Além do mais, estava ciente da aposta entre os guardas e os soldados e queria manter o suspense... talvez ensiná-los uma lição sobre o mau da jogatina.

Todos testemunharam o segundo melhor time, Pritchard, fazer a primeira travessia do dia e a confiança aumentou ao verem o seguido sucesso do time Chase.

"Oras, se eles conseguem, nós conseguimos," Duo murmurou, lançando um olhar nada amigável para o time rival na outra margem.

Austin percebeu e abriu um sorriso zombeteiro. Mandou um beijo teatral na direção de Duo e o rapaz de trança, por sua vez, ergueu o dedo do meio em retorno.

"Maxwell!" a voz irritada do Capitão interrompeu as provocações. "Não conversamos sobre isso?"

"Conversamos sobre o time do Norton, senhor," respondeu prontamente. "E não fiz nada contra eles, como prometido."

Wufei rodou os olhos, virando-se para Heero em busca de apoio. "Explique para o seu companheiro de time, Yuy, que espero espírito esportivo entre _todas_ as equipes."

"Sim senhor." Heero fez uma careta para Duo.

"Nem começa," os olhos índigo se semicerraram. "Não estou com humor para sermão hoje, Yuy."

Os olhos azuis o encararam. "Heero."

Duo hesitou e ficou na defensiva. "Não te perdoei tanto ainda," resmungou, quebrando o contato visual.

Heero não conseguiu conter um sorriso brincalhão. "Ainda?" repetiu esperançoso.

O jovem de L2 não gostou. "Não crie expectativas."

Quando chegou a vez do time Wing, os quatro iniciaram rápida e eficientemente. Apenas Trowa teve dificuldade, pois suas mãos tremiam tanto que derrubou a corda três vezes antes de conseguir dar o nó.

"Merda," sussurrou.

Duo estava ao seu lado e olhou de soslaio para o acrobata. "Tudo beleza, Tro?" atentou-se às mãos trêmulas.

"Beleza, Maxwell. Cala a boca e me dá a outra corda."

"´Tá, vai se foder também," Duo rosnou, obedecendo.

Em pouco tempo, fizeram a "ponte" de corda que praticaram antes, arremessaram e a asseguraram do outro lado e se aprontaram para atravessar.

"Certo... eu vou primeiro, e..." Heero começou.

"Eu vou," Trowa cortou, fitando preocupado a ponte de três cordas. "Eu tenho mais experiência com esse tipo de coisa. Se algo der errado, posso lidar melhor e me safar."

O líder concordou, vendo a lógica. "'Tá. Barton primeiro... Winner... Maxwell e eu." Esperou Duo corrigir o uso do seu sobrenome, mas aparentemente o rapaz só se incomodava quando era usado para dar bronca.

Trowa se adiantou, mas parou quando Quatre correu até ele. "Tenha cuidado, 'tá?" o loiro pediu. Sentia tanta ansiedade do moreno alto que precisou demonstrar alguma afeição.

"Vou ficar bem," assegurou-o, confiante, mas temeroso ao mesmo tempo.

Quatre franziu o cenho. "Você está bem?"

"Estou!" Trowa se irritou. "Não enche o saco, Winner!"

Magoado pelas palavras, Quatre voltou ao lado de Duo. "Não sei qual o problema dele," comentou desanimado.

Duo jogou um braço ao redor dos ombros do loiro. "Ei... todo mundo tem seus dias ruins, Quat. Olha como eu tenho agido ultimamente. Ele só deve estar nervoso."

O loiro assentiu, observando o ex-artista circense dar o passo inicial pela corda de baixo, segurando nas cordas laterais para se equilibrar e lentamente progredir.

A cerca de um terço do caminho, Trowa sentiu a corda começar a ceder levemente, como ele sabia que aconteceria, e parou, pronto para mergulhar na água quando precisasse.

Mas não precisou e estranhou, lentamente continuando o caminho, chegando até a colocar mais peso nos passos para ajudar a forçar o ponto fraco. Olhou para os seus companheiros de time; Heero fez um gesto como se apontasse para um relógio no pulso. _Vai logo, Barton! Essa prova é cronometrada!_

"Merda!" Trowa continuou, sua mente em um turbilhão. Se a corda não arrebentasse e o time vencesse, Nanashi morreria. Tentando desesperadamente pensar em outro modo de perderem, avançava cada vez mais.

E então, ao se virar para trás novamente, viu Quatre começar sua vinda. "Ainda não!" gritou, repentinamente aflito que a corda pudesse quebrar e derrubar aquele com quem se importa tanto, aquele que admitiu não ser bom nadador.

Mas o loiro não conseguia ouvir com o barulho da água corrente. Sua atenção completa estava na correnteza.

Trowa vacilou. Já quase no final do percurso, sabia que não alcançaria o loiro a tempo, mas voltou mesmo assim, sentindo a corda frouxar por estar sobrecarregada.

Vendo o acrobata retornar e percebendo que havia algo muito errado, Duo e Heero correram para bem próximo da água chamando Quatre. O loiro mal os ouviu, mas sentindo o pânico, olhou por cima do ombro para vê-los acenando.

Agindo por instinto, Quatre velozmente se agarrou a uma das cordas de suporte bem na hora que a corda em que pisava se partiu, derrubando-o na água. A água puxou suas pernas, ameaçando fazê-lo se soltar da corda a qual se prendia e carrega-lo rio abaixo.

Enquanto isso, do outro lado, Trowa se segurava na outra ponta, quase completamente debaixo d'água onde a ponte era mais baixa.

Soldados da equipe de resgate se apressaram para ajudar Trowa, enquanto Heero, Duo e os outros do outro lado, puxavam a corda na qual o loiro se agarrava.

"Porra!" Duo exclamou, percebendo que, mesmo com a corda de passagem tendo se partido, as duas laterais ainda estavam intactas e não conseguiam puxá-las. Correu para o kit de sobrevivência, buscando o canivete e correu de volta para a margem.

Heero viu o que ele fazia e resolveu ajudar. Duo o passou a lâmina e o líder entrou na água, uma mão segurando a corda. Ele lutou contra a correnteza até chegar ao loiro, este tentava chegar à margem aos poucos. Então, Heero segurou-se com força e, com um movimento preciso, cortou a corda atrás de Quatre.

No segundo seguinte, a correnteza levou os dois, puxando-os para baixo. Mas Duo e os soldados os puxaram, lutando em quantidade contra o rio.

A mesma batalha se dava do outro lado, onde cerca de doze pessoas também arrastavam Trowa para a segurança.

Após muitos momentos de luta, ambos os grupos conseguiram trazer os colegas para a terra.

Duo pegou desesperadamente a mão de Heero, puxando-o para fora e ajudando Quatre em seguida. O loiro o agradeceu como pode quando o rapaz de trança enlaçou sua cintura para trazê-lo para a borda.

"O que aconteceu?" ofegou, olhando ao redor. "Cadê o Trowa?"

"Pegaram ele do outro lado," Duo o assegurou, soltando-o quando estavam perfeitamente seguros. Então, o jovem de L2 correu para onde o líder estava sentado, arfante e afastando a franja molhada do rosto. "Você está bem, 'Ro?" perguntou, profundamente apreensivo, estudando o rosto do jovem na sua frente.

"Estou," respondeu sem fôlego.

"Caralho!" Duo soltou aliviado, puxando o líder para um abraço. "Achei que os dois iam se afogar!"

Heero mal teve tempo de registrar a demonstração de carinho antes de o rapaz de trança se soltar e voltar para o lado do loiro.

O Capitão Chang vociferava ordens, olhos negros registrando Trowa do outro lado do rio de joelhos cuspindo água, enquanto as tropas e os recrutas se ajuntavam para ajudá-lo e puxar o resto da ponte.

O carcereiro se aproximou da cena, tendo assistido tudo de camarote do jipe da prisão. "Chang! O que diabos está acontecendo?"

O oficial oriental virou-se para ele rapidamente, rosto franzido. "Não tenho tempo para você, Kushrenada."

"É isso que chama de recuperação juvenil? Alguém podia ter morrido."

"Estou ciente dos riscos," Wufei afirmou. "Sugiro que nos deixe averiguar o acontecido antes de criticar nossos métodos."

"Senhor...?" O tenente Wolf apareceu, com a corda enrolada nas mãos. "Hum, você vai querer ver isso, Capitão. Parece que foi cortada."

Wufei se virou abruptamente, olhos negros e frios como granito. "Cortada?"

Heero colocou-se de pé e, junto de Quatre e Duo, os três encharcados e exaustos, fizeram seu caminho até o comandante. "Eu cortei uma das cordas de equilíbrio," Heero voluntariou a informação, segurando o canivete suíço.

O tenente assentiu com a cabeça. "A corda debaixo... a que cedeu primeiro, também foi cortada."

"Impossível," Wufei falou em descrença, examinando a ponta esfiapada da corda. Ele tomou o canivete da mão de Heero, estudando a lâmina. "Yuy, você deu acesso a mais alguém ao kit de sobrevivência?"

"Claro que não. Maxwell assinou pela responsabilidade e ficou em cargo dele."

O Diretor bateu os pés, demonstrando indignação para esconder o triunfo. "Responsabilidade do Maxwell?" confirmou. "E ele também tinha acesso ao canivete?"

Os olhos de Duo se arregalaram. _Puta merda...!_

Todos os rostos se voltaram para o rapaz de trança, que sentiu uma onda de pânico. "Eu fiquei com o canivete, mas não cortei a corda!" apressou-se em se defender, virando-se desesperadamente para Heero. "Eu juro, Heero, não fui eu! Eu nunca faria isso!"

Houve uma pintada de desconfiança no líder quando sua memória recobrou a cena do jovem de L2 sentado numa pedra, soltando a tornozeleira com GPS e se preparando para fugir. "Tem certeza?" perguntou baixo com um olhar intenso.

Duo ficou boquiaberto. "Eu não minto, Yuy. Você sabe muito bem!"

Kushrenada chamou dois de seus guardas. "Algeme esse moleque. Vamos levá-lo de volta para o acampamento... joguem-no na solitária até contatarmos L2 para enviarem uma nave." Encarou Duo com uma expressão predatória. "Barton e Winner quase se afogaram, Maxwell. Isso foi tentativa de assassinato."

"Não!" Duo reclamou, afastando-se, balançando a cabeça. "Estou dizendo, estão errados!" Os guardas hesitaram, esperando a confirmação do Diretor.

"Levem-no!" Kushrenada ordenou, com custo não sorriu ante o puro terror estampado na face do jovem de trança.

"Espere!" O Capitão mantinha o semblante sombrio enquanto perscrutava o acusado. "Me diga que não foi você, Maxwell... que não foi revanche pelo que Yuy te fez na luta."

O rosto de Duo se avermelho. "Eu... ele, eu nunca...!" Ele estivera furioso o suficiente para ir embora, mas pensar que eles acreditavam na sua capacidade de sabotar o time era demais para aguentar.

"Oh, Duo," Quatre suspirou, incerteza e decepção em seu tom.

Presenciar a dúvida naquele que clamou ser mais do que seu amigo foi o que Duo precisava para suas energias o deixarem. Abaixou o rosto, ombros caídos. Não resistiu quando os guardas colocaram as algemas em seus pulsos.

Kushrenada finalmente se permitiu sorrir muito satisfeito. "Eu sabia, Chang. Cedo ou tarde suas máscaras caem." Com arrogância, incluiu todos os recrutas. "Comece a pensar quem será o próximo e talvez não tenha outra experiência de quase-morte em suas mãos."

"O que eu farei é investigar _este_ incidente antes de assumir outro," Wufei declarou. "Vou precisar de uma cópia do relatório que pretende enviar para a Comissão, assim como os documentos de transferência para L2."

"Envio assim que puder," o carcereiro deu de ombros. Colocou-se na frente de Duo, encarando-o bem nos olhos, um sorriso cruel ergueu os cantos de seus lábios.

O queixo do detento de trança despencou, finalmente caindo a ficha. De algum modo, o Diretor orquestrara a sua queda. _E eu nem percebi..._ "Seu desgraçado," xingou abatido.

"Leve o safado para o jipe," Treize exigiu novamente. "Irei em seguida."

Os guardas empurraram o corpo irresistente. Duo olhou por cima do ombro, sem conseguir encontrar os semblantes de seus companheiros, então baixou a cabeça e se arrastou pacificamente.

"Eu te avisei sobre ele, Chang," Kushrenada insistiu, o tom de repreensão e conspiração. "Sinceramente, uma pena que eu estava certo." Deu as costas e foi até onde os guardas e o prisioneiro o esperavam, o sorriso de vitória ainda estampado no rosto.

Wufei olhou para Heero longa e sombriamente, antes de girar e se afastar para assistir os tenentes e Trowa na travessia de volta.

Quatre perguntou desanimado para o líder. "Ele não faria, não poderia, não é?"

"Você me diz," Heero comentou, avizinhando-se e baixando o tom. "Você é o empata, Winner. O que você sentiu dele?"

"Choque... medo..." os olhos verde-azulados se umedeceram. "Traição. Ele ficou muito magoado por não acreditarmos nele..."

"Foi o que pensei," Heero suspirou. "Não foi ele." Seguiu com os olhos Kushrenada e seus guardas empurrando Duo para dentro do veículo. "É mais provável que tenha sido armação do K e algum de seus capangas."

"Oh Alá," Quatre proferiu. "Quando saímos do acampamento ontem..."

Heero assentiu. "O kit ficou desprotegido. Qualquer um... detento, guarda ou carcereiro poderia ter mexido." Balançou a cabeça pensativo. "Não faz sentido ter sido o Kushrenada. Se ele tivesse nos visto sair, com certeza teria nos prendido em flagrante."

"O time do Norton?" o loiro sugeriu.

"Esse é um bom palpite," Heero considerou. "Além do mais, a gangue do Pritchad ainda estava ressentida pela pegadinha com bosta de cachorro. Eles podem ter achado que isso teria ensinado você e Duo uma lição."

"Pode ter sido tanta gente," Quatre reclamou, frustrado. Trowa cambaleou na direção deles, ainda tossindo. "Você está bem?"

"Pra onde levaram Maxwell?" Trowa questionou com dificuldade, tirando água do cabelo.

"De volta para o acampamento, confinamento na solitária e depois pra cadeia de L2," Heero contou.

"Por quê?" Um nó se formou no estômago do acrobata. Era exatamente o que ele temia, de alguma maneira, Kushrenada distorcer tudo para se vingar de Maxwell.

"Descobriram que a corda foi cortada e Duo era o único com acesso ao canivete."

Os olhos verdes se arregalaram. "O que quer dizer? Por que ele tinha um canivete?"

"Oh... é mesmo, você estava com Nanashi quando Heero e Duo foram pegar o kit de sobrevivência," Quatre lembrou. "Duo ficou responsável pelo kit, que continha a corda, fósforos, outras coisas e um canivete suíço."

Trowa se sentiu enjoado, e não era culpa da água do rio. Oscilou, vacilante, e sentiu o braço de Quatre em sua cintura.

"Trowa, você está bem?"

Balançando a cabeça, o ex-artista circense caiu de joelhos, vomitando na grama.

"Precisamos levá-lo para a enfermaria," Heero concluiu. "Capitão!"

Wufei subia o monte. "Agora não, Yuy! Tenho que começar a investigação..."

"Barton precisa de um médico. Ele parece estar em choque por causa do acidente... está tendo náusea, tremedeira..."

Wufei gesticulou para um dos soldados. "Hayes... você e Smith levem Barton para o acampamento no jipe ASMS, levem-no para a médica." Deu uma chance para Heero. "Então, chegou a alguma conclusão?"

"Não foi ele," Heero afirmou.

"E como você sabe?"

"Porque ele não teria voltado se tivesse planejado afundar o time," deduziu.

"Voltar? De onde?" Os olhos do chinês se semicerraram. "Espera. Deixa pra lá. Não tenho tempo agora, Yuy." Confirmou que os dois tenentes levavam Trowa para o jipe militar. "Conversamos depois." Marchou antes que Heero pudesse impedi-lo.

"Reunir!" o tenente Lareou chamou os recrutas para a caminhada de volta.

Quatre sondou. "E agora? Não podemos deixar Duo ser mandado para a cadeia de L2, ele é inocente."

"Temos que achar um modo de provar," Heero cogitou. "Mesmo nós dois tivemos dúvidas, o que prova o quanto as coisas estão feias para o lado dele."

"Mas nós... ele precisa saber que acreditamos nele!" Quatre falou com urgência. "Não posso acreditar que duvidei dele... nem por um segundo." Balançou a cabeça, lacrimejante. "Ele precisa saber que vamos apoiá-lo."

"Temos que salvá-lo antes de ir para L2," Heero falou com firmeza. Fechou os olhos, facilmente imaginando o que aconteceria com Duo numa prisão de verdade. "Que merda, Quatre! Isso não pode estar acontecendo."

O loiro assentiu tristemente. "Bem que eu queria que não estivesse."

* * *

Duo foi jogado em uma cela menor do que o banheiro do quarto. Estava vazia, exceto por uma privada e uma coberta de lã; não havia nem mesmo um colchão para se deitar. _Então essa é a solitária? Que espelunca..._

Localizou a porta. "Ei, e as algemas?" esticou as mãos para as grades.

O carcereiro recostou-se no batente, relaxado. "Vai se acostumando, Maxwell. Serão jóias permanentes para o seu tipinho."

Duo o desafiou. "Quero um advogado."

"Boa tentativa... mas você sabia as regras quando veio pra cá... uma escorregada e ganha uma passagem de ida para L2... sem advogado, sem julgamento. Você quebrou a condicional, espertalhão."

"Não sei como armou pra mim, K, mas quando eu descobrir..."

"Descobrir?" Treize parecia estar se divertindo. "Maxwell, você não vai viver tanto. Quando os criminosos atrás das grades de L2 verem essa sua cara bonitinha..." Aproximou-se, cheio de maldade. "E esse cabelo..." estendeu a mão para tocá-lo, Duo se afastou violentamente, jogando a trança para longe.

"Sai de perto de mim."

"Você vai começar a dizer muito isso; como se fosse fazer diferença..." o Diretor zombou. "Quando os presos colocarem as mãos em você, vai desejar estar morto."

Duo engoliu seco, esforçando-se para manter uma postura de bravura. "Não, eu vou desejar que você estivesse morto." Seus olhos cheios de ódio. "É melhor você torcer para eu nunca sair."

"Oh, palavras corajosas, gracinha," Treize desdenhou. Deu tapinhas na bochecha do rapaz. Duo estremeceu e se encolheu. "Boa sorte lá na sua terra." Girando nos calcanhares, Kushrenada se foi e o prisioneiro suspirou em alívio misturado com frustração.

Então, aceitou seu destino, foi até o canto, pegando o cobertor – seu único conforto na fria cela de pedra – e enrolou-se derrotado.

Kusrenada parou fora da sala e pediu para os guardas. "Digam para os outros que é para considerarem Maxwell como perigoso e tomem as devidas providências, 'tá? Na segunda-feira, ele vai estar no primeiro ônibus espacial para fora daqui e vai receber a punição que tanto merece."

"Sim, senhor," responderam prontamente.

* * *

Trowa ficou pouco tempo na enfermaria. A doutora Po ouviu o seu coração e pulmões, deu-lhe dois tranquilizantes para relaxar e consentiu em deixá-lo ir para o alojamento. Mas ele não foi para lá de imediato. Nenhum dos outros detentos havia retornado ainda, já que era uma caminhada de dezesseis quilômetros. Mas sabia que Kushrenada voltara no jipe, sem dúvida para se vangloriar da condição de seu arqui-inimigo.

E quanto mais ele percebia o quanto havia sido usado, mais bravo ficava. Os tranquilizantes não eram o bastante, precisava concertar a besteira que fizera. No seu caminho, resolveu fazer um desvio. Bateu no escritório do Diretor, o rosto lívido. "Você disse que ninguém se machucaria!" acusou enraivecido.

O Diretor se levantou lentamente, rodeando sua mesa para fechar a porta e colocar suas costas contra ela para encarar Trowa. "Ninguém se machucou, Barton. Qual o problema?"

"Maxwell está na solitária. Esse é o problema!"

"Não. O seu problema é arranjar a vinda da sua irmã para que ela leve o seu cão." Treize elegantemente deu de ombros. "O que você tem a ver com o que acontece com Maxwell?"

"Ele é inocente!" Trowa rosnou por entre os dentes.

O carcereiro riu. "Uma coisa que ele nunca foi é inocente, Barton."

"Ele não cortou a corda."

"Ah, mas somente eu, você e esse escritório sabem disso," cantarolou Kushrenada.

"Vou contar para o Capitão..."

"Contar o quê? Que você é o culpado?" tornou-se ameaçador. "Te envio no próximo ônibus espacial para L3 depois de te fazer assistir eu dar um tiro na testa do seu precioso Nanashi."

Trowa se empalideceu. "Você... não ousaria!"

"Num piscar de olhos."

O acrobata ficou sem reação, um sentimento desolado se afixando em suas entranhas. "Você sempre soube que o Duo era o responsável pelo canivete, não é?"

"Você não?" perguntou Treize, genuinamente surpreso para depois rir em deleite. "Caramba... você não sabia! Você realmente não sabia quem seria culpado por cortar a corda. Impagável!" O carcereiro não podia estar mais satisfeito. "Então Maxwell é quem será punido. Grande coisa. Não é como se ele fosse morrer, ao contrário do cachorro que você lutou tanto para salvar."

"Mas não é justo..." Trowa discutiu. "Vá em frente e me mande para L3, só deixe que Catherine leve Nanashi e liberte Duo. Eu vou para a prisão, não me importo!"

"Eu não quero você na prisão, Barton. Quero Maxwell." Treize sorriu friamente. "E agora, eu tenho ele." _E logo logo as piores gangues na cadeia de L2 o terão para fazerem o que quiserem._

"Por favor..."

"Oh, não implore," menosprezou, abanando uma mão. "Nunca caí nessa. Aceite e supere." Inclinou-se para frente. "Mesmo que você tentasse confessar, eu simplesmente negaria termos feito qualquer acordo e diria que você só está tentando ajudar um companheiro de time... um companheiro culpado."

"Seu filho da puta mentiroso!"

"Ah, palavras não me atingem. Maxwell é muito mais criativo em seus insultos, ele geralmente inclui minha mãe, irmã, ancestrais e alguns animais." Kushrenada gargalhou com a lembrança, eufórico por finalmente ter o seu tão odiado inimigo a sua mercê. "Vá para o alojamento, Barton. Ou eu dou logo um tiro no cachorro e te mando embora pra acabar com isso de uma vez."

Trowa fervia de ódio, mas não havia nada a ser feito no momento, então obedeceu, sapateando até o quarto.

* * *

Wufei esfregou a ponta do nariz e meditou. "Eu sinceramente não acreditava que ele podia fazer algo tão... maldoso," falou para o Major Marquise pelo videofone. "Mas há uma possibilidade bem pequena de outra pessoa ter sabotado o kit. O time do Yuy não é relapso com equipamento."

"Droga, Chang," o oficial loiro suspirou. "Não tem jeito de chegar a um veredicto positivo?"

"Cada time tem um canivete, colocado na responsabilidade de um integrante. Teoricamente, poderia ter sido qualquer um. Confisquei todos os canivetes, cordas e pacotes, checando a condição de cada um. Tirei as impressões digitais e as únicas no canivete do Duo são as dele e do Yuy."

"O que os companheiros dele dizem?"

"Yuy afirma que não foi ele, até parece bem confiante..." Wufei deixou a frase incompleta de modo significativo.

"Mas...?"

"Mas acho que ele está sendo parcial... envolvido emocionalmente."

"Ele está apaixonado pelo Maxwell?" o major questionou surpreso.

"Bem, no mínimo, sente desejo." Wufei considerou. "Talvez, além disso. Yuy não é de relacionamentos casuais."

"Caramba," Marquise suspirou, esfregando o rosto cansado. "Se for de ajuda, descobri porque Kushrenada é tão determinado em resolver o assassinato em L2, aquele que ele culpa o Maxwell de ter cometido."

Wufei ergueu uma sobrancelha, curioso.

"Foi o irmão do Kushrenada que morreu."

Chang endireitou-se de uma vez, atento. "Está brincando!"

"Não... chequei os antecedentes pessoalmente para verificar a informação."

"Veja só... isso certamente explica sua atitude contra Maxwell," Wufei comentou. "Exceto que, como um funcionário da lei, ele deveria ter aceitado que a falta de evidências fez a acusação de Maxwell ser fraca."

"Eu admito, a cena do crime é bem típica das quais Maxwell foi condenado... mas, minha nossa, a vítima foi esfaqueada quarenta e sete vezes. É impressionante que Kushrenada realmente acredite que um garoto de doze anos conseguiria fazer tal coisa e dar no pé sem deixar vestígio. Não encontraram a arma do crime, roupas ensanguentadas, indícios no corpo... nada. E olha que eles tentaram! Pra completar, encheram o menino de porrada tentando forçar uma confissão, mas nunca conseguiram. Mas por ser um garoto de rua, acharam que ele poderia ter descartado a arma do crime e roupas em qualquer lugar, assim tentaram acusá-lo de qualquer maneira."

"É. De acordo com Kushrenada, o defensor público fez a festa." Wufei fez uma careta. "Por mais que Maxwell seja 'bonito' com dezessete, ele deve ter sido dolorosamente adorável aos doze anos."

Zechs pegou uma foto tirada do garoto quando fora preso, ele era pequeno e magro com o mesmo rosto de faces cheias, grandes olhos tristes e franja desarrumada. A foto denunciava hematomas ao redor dos olhos e pela mandíbula delicada, descendo até o pescoço e desaparecendo por dentro da gola da camisa. "Você devia ver as fotos dele sem camisa, Chang. Deviam ter prendido os animais que fizeram isso com ele."

"Com certeza," Wufei sussurrou, voz engasgada com revolta. "É claro que Maxwell e Kushrenada têm motivo para serem inimigos mortais."

"Não acha que o Diretor deu um empurrãozinho para causar esse incidente, acha?" O Major sugeriu com cuidado.

"Se foi ele, não vou conseguir provar." Wufei franziu o cenho, esfregando sua testa. "Pelo menos, não a tempo. O ônibus vem no raiar do dia na segunda para levar Maxwell."

Os olhos de Zechs se arregalaram. "Você não me falou que o Maxwell conseguiu noventa e oito ponto nove pontos na primeira vez no simulador?"

Wufei assentiu, fechando os olhos, querendo grunhir. A pontuação do rapaz havia sido fenomenal... apenas uma fração menor que a de Heero. Ele tinha a exata aptidão necessária para pilotar mobile suits.

"Merda," Zechs murmurou deixando a compostura de lado. "Chang, quero que passe a evidência em pente fino. Veja se há qualquer detalhe que aponte para outro lado e me atualize amanhã."

"Sim senhor," o oficial chinês suspirou.

* * *

Heero apertara o passo no caminho para o acampamento para chegarem a tempo do jantar... não que os integrantes do time Wing estivessem com fome.

Trowa sentava-se nos degraus do quarto, as mãos na cabeça.

"Trowa! Achei que ainda estaria na enfermaria," Quatre cumprimentou aliviado.

O rapaz de olhos verdes ergueu o rosto ainda com uma expressão miserável. "Não tenho nada errado, Quatre. Só fiquei um pouco enjoado depois de engolir água do rio. Já estava melhor antes de chegar aqui."

O loiro assentiu com a cabeça, estranhando a melancolia vinda do companheiro. "Mas você não está bem," falou baixo, sentando-se ao lado dele.

"Como espera que eu esteja bem quando o Duo está prestes a ser mandado para a cadeia?" rosnou.

Quatre pareceu surpreso, e então sorriu. "Desculpe, Trowa. Não achei que você se importasse tanto," falou gentilmente. "Você e Duo são uma combinação bem volátil... não achei que fossem sequer amigos."

O acrobata discordou. "Não significa que eu queira mal pra ele."

"Falando nisso," Heero interrompeu. "Vou falar com Chang. Preciso convencê-lo a adiar a transferência até provarmos a inocência de Duo."

"E como pretende fazer isso?" Trowa demandou rudemente. "Ele estava com o maldito canivete...!" Se ele soubesse que Duo era o responsável pelo kit, talvez tivesse entendido o plano de Kushrenada a tempo de avisar o jovem de trança. _Eu devia tê-lo avisado... avisado todos eles... contado pra alguém... qualquer um..._

_É, e depois ver Kushrenada explodir o cérebro do Nanashi..._

O líder deu de ombros. "Não sei como, mas sei que tenho que fazer isso."

"Vai lá," Quatre apoiou. "Veja o que o Capitão pode fazer para ajudar. Vou ficar aqui com o Trowa... tentaremos bolar algumas ideias."

O ex-artista circense enterrou o rosto nas mãos. "É o que venho tentando," murmurou. _Bem que eu venho tentado desde que sentei nesse degrau._

_Continua..._


End file.
